Your smile is my Weakness
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasunarusasu, UA. Naruto revient vivre au Japon et retrouve un vieil ami : Sasuke. Seulement lui n'est plus le même, il a beaucoup changé. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui découragera Naruto, déterminé à le voir revenir dans sa vie.
1. Par défi

Bonjour à tous, il m'aura fallu un temps fou pour terminer cette histoire, mais la voici enfin. Appréciez la bien, car je risque de disparaître pour un moment ou de n'écrire que des trucs courts (et encore). Bref, l'idée de départ de cette fiction était juste que j'avais eu une 'vision' de Sasuke accoudé à sa fenêtre et regardant Naruto jouant au basket avec des enfants…. Ouais drôle de vision hein. Je m'étais alors dis : 'bon, entre 60 et 80 pages, et c'est bon j'aurais fais le tour.' Hahahahaha ouais sauf que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire cette fic, et qu'elle s'est formidablement allongée de plus de 300 pages.

Cette fic est un UA, sasunarusasu, soft (dans le sens : pas de gore ni de violence) mais il y aura bien des lemons (beauuuucoup de lemons, que je ne préciserai pas du tout cette fois).

Sinon, dès le départ j'ai eu envi de donner à Kushina le caractère que vous allez lui voir (histoire de rattraper celui qu'elle à dans Koukyuu no Hebi trouvable sur Yasha no Naruto) et ça m'a fait rire car j'ai la nette impression qu'il colle à celui du manga au final, alors qu'elle y était pas encore apparue quand je l'ai 'faite'. Enfin, vous verrez bien.

Bonne lecture ^^

**Your smile is my weakness.**

_**Chap 1 : Par défi. **_

Sasuke s'étira longuement, allongeant le plus possible ses bras vers le haut de son corps. Il faisait bon dans la pièce, juste assez chaud, avec un vent doux qui entrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Ça le berçait presque, et c'était exquis vu qu'il venait à peine de se lever. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi, quelque chose du genre, et le réveil à moitié démonté qui trônait sur une pile de roman à coté de son lit le lui confirma : midi moins le quart. Il fit rouler sa tête sur ses épaules, travaillant sa nuque un peu raide puis se leva en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Se passant une main dans sa chevelure en désordre qui cascadait jusqu'à mi-hauteur de ses omoplates, il fit un détour par les toilettes avant de partir dans la cuisine pour se trouver quelque chose à manger. Sur la table il trouva un mot qui lui demandait de passer un coup de balai et de mettre une machine en route. Il soupira à cette lecture et attrapa de quoi se faire un rapide encas dans le frigo lorsqu'il remarqua une assiette sous cellophane tout prête avec un nouveau post-It sur le dessus.

Il attrapa donc l'assiette, la mit à réchauffer rapidement et alla la manger devant la télé qui débiter un flot de musique incessant. À part ce bruit là et celui de sa fourchette, il n'y en avait aucun autre dans l'appartement parfait où il habitait. Tout était ici à sa place sauf lui. Les murs étaient décorés avec goût, même les coussins étaient assortis aux rideaux qui étaient eux-mêmes en accord avec les murs. Il y avait là quelques rares peintures moches à ses yeux mais qui valaient leurs pesants d'or, ainsi qu'une photo de la ville de nuit, un vase éternellement vide, un téléphone mural haute technologie auquel il ne pigeait pas grand-chose, et divers petits meubles qui s'alignaient parfaitement à une image moderne et stylée. L'écran tv ultra plat et le reste de l'home cinéma que son frère avait renouvelé il y avait peu trônait à une jolie place, tel qu'aucun reflet ne venait le déranger quand il se matait un blu-ray ou un dvd. Ces derniers remplissaient une assez grosse étagère, et Sasuke n'y prêta guère attention. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne prenait même plus le temps de le faire qu'il ne saurait dire si son frère avait pu changer quelque chose ou pas. Cet environnement ne lui correspondait pas, il y vivait mais ne s'y sentait pas totalement chez lui.

Enfin ça avait toujours été comme ça, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer.

Rapidement il fit sa vaisselle et passa un coup de balai expéditif en commençant par la cuisine américaine et en continuant dans le salon le jouxtant. A poil devant la machine à laver, il lança un programme couleur et ne se couvrit même pas pour aller à la salle de bain. Là il glissa son cd habituel dans la chaine hi-fi murale et laissa la musique résonner dans la pièce d'eau, chantonnant en symbiose avec le chanteur en entrant sous le jet d'eau bien chaud qu'il laissa lui couler de la tête aux pied avec un certain délice. Il adorait l'eau bouillante avec très peu d'eau froide, son frère lui avait dis que cela n'était pas bon, mais il adorait sentir la brûlure du liquide sur sa peau rougie. C'est toujours en tenue d'Adam qu'il ressorti de la salle de bain pour se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre, ne s'étant essuyer que sommairement et n'ayant insisté que sur ses longs cheveux qu'il ramena en catogan sur sa nuque.

Pendant qu'il cherchait de quoi se vêtir, un brouhaha sourd le dérangea, et enfilant un tee-shirt et un boxer, il se rendit à sa fenêtre et s'y pencha. En contrebas, quatre étages plus bas en fait, près du parking où était la place réservée de son aîné, se trouvait un petit groupe d'enfants, un adolescent de son âge, et un peu plus loin un groupe de jeunes femmes qui discutaient avec animation. Sasuke se cala un peu mieux sur son matelas et posa son menton sur son avant bras, continuant de regarder ce qui se passait sur le petit terrain sportif réservé aux gamins du coin. L'adolescent qui était avec eux, faisait une tête de moins que lui mais était assez large et musclé, taillé en V. Naruto Uzumaki, voilà comment il s'appelait. Un jeune homme énergique, toujours motivé pour les pires bêtises mais gentil comme un cœur.

Comme souvent il était vêtu de couleur flashy, aujourd'hui du rouge et de l'orange pour son haut sur un short noir dont les flancs portaient deux lignes parallèle rouge sang. Même ses baskets avaient des touches orange, sa couleur favorite de ce qu'il s'en souvenait. À son poignet droit il avait deux petits bracelets en caoutchouc noir et un troisième tressé de cuir et de fils épais qui se rejoignaient au centre par deux perles noires entourant une spirale métallique. Il le connaissait bien celui-là, c'était lui qui le lui avait offert, la seule fois où il lui avait offert quelque chose en public d'ailleurs. C'était sa mère qui lui avait donné de quoi l'acheter, un billet et un large sourire qu'il n'oublierait jamais, mais il l'avait pris bien trop grand. Il se souvenait encore des autres gamins qui avaient ris lorsqu'il lui avait donné son présent juste avant le début de la classe, mais Naruto avait souris de toute ses dents et lui avait dis qu'il le garderait précisément jusqu'au jour où il pourrait le porter fièrement. Ce jour était arrivé. Quand ? Sasuke ne le savait pas, aujourd'hui il ne parlait plus vraiment à Naruto.

C'est que le jeune homme était parti avec sa famille à l'étranger et qu'à cette époque ça n'avait pas été facile pour l'Uchiha qui le comptait comme son meilleur ami bien qu'ils se chipotaient souvent pour un rien. Quand enfin Naruto était revenu, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, il y avait eu une sorte de distance entre eux, même après qu'il eut remarqué le port de ce bracelet au poignet de son ami. Enfin, c'était plutôt lui qui avait mis de la distance entre eux. Sasuke s'affala sur le rebord de la fenêtre, continuant d'observer ce qui se passait en contrebas.

Naruto était plein d'entrain en cet instant, comme souvent d'ailleurs, mais là encore plus. Sans doute expliquait-il les règles du basket à ces enfants, vu qu'il tenait une balle et qu'il faisait après tout partie de cette équipe sportive au lycée. Il leur mima comment lancer la balle, remonta son bracelet-éponge à son poignet gauche et prit place à son tour dans le petit groupe tout aussi excité que lui. Sasuke aimait regarder Naruto jouer, souvent il le faisait de loin lorsqu'ils avaient cours ou comme en ce moment même. Son ami brillait. Oui, sous le soleil il brillait vraiment. Le soleil jouait sur sa peau dorée, s'accrochant à sa chevelure d'or et faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu d'été. Le voir comme ça l'apaisait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, c'était comme ça et il ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi. Il y avait bien trop peu de chose qui réussissait à lui faire ressentir ça comme ça sans raison apparente qu'il n'essayait plus d'en savoir la raison tant qu'il savait qu'il pourrait le revivre encore.

Sasuke soupira et attrapa un carnet de croquis, se mit à griffonner en les regardant jouer, se dorant sans y prêter attention au soleil si doux, laissant ses cheveux sécher au vent qui lui caressaient la peau dans des petits chatouillis qui lui faisaient remettre ses mèches en place toutes les deux minutes. Il pouvait les entendre rire et pester et se rappelait sans mal lorsqu'il avait fait pareil enfant. Ça lui paraissait si lointain.

-SASUKEEEE !

Le brun sorti de sa rêverie, fixant le groupe de basketteur dont seul le blond s'arrêta pour regarder vers sa gauche avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Quant à Sasuke, il avait quitté sa vue pour voir ce qui avait crié et trouva le petit groupe de fille dont deux de ses plus ferventes admiratrices. Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka étaient là, assises sur un banc sous un arbre et agitant les mains en sa direction, l'une d'elles mit ses mains en porte voix. Quand il avait tourné les yeux sur elles, elles s'étaient mises à rire et à s'agiter, les autres filles cherchant à se faire voir aussi en faisant de grands signes.

Ce qu'elles étaient fatigantes.

Ça faisait combien d'années qu'elles tentaient leurs coups ? Depuis qu'il était petit, même après qu'il ait changé de style de vie, ces filles l'avaient toujours suivie. Pour lui-même ? Non. Déjà à l'époque il leur parlait peu, ça ne s'était pas arrangé depuis, mais elles l'avaient toujours suivies, mais ce n'était que pour ce qu'il montrait, pas ce qu'il était. Jamais l'une d'elles ne s'était intéressée à lui plus loin que son physique, même lorsqu'il avait fait l'effort de leur parler à de rares occasions. Il n'aimait pas comment il leur plaisait, il trouvait cela malsain, ça restait superficiel, et ces bimbos, il n'en avait rien à foutre au final. Agréables à l'œil de l'extérieur et pourries à l'intérieur, comme la pomme dans Blanche neige...et jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne ne lui avait démontré le contraire. Il se mit à ricaner doucement.

-Sasuke !

Un appel bref et sûr de lui que le brun identifia de suite, arrêtant son rire. Il tourna la tête vers Naruto qui avait arrêté de jouer et qui lui fit un signe quand il le vit le regarder. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois que Naruto était revenu en ville, et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la même classe que lui. Peut être six mois, quelque chose comme ça. Ça le faisait sourire lorsqu'il se rappelait du premier jour du blond. Ce dernier était arrivé habillé presque comme il l'était aujourd'hui, c'était présenté, et l'avait reconnu de suite avant de lui sauter à moitié dessus devant toute la classe. Lui aussi il l'avait reconnu, c'était pour ça qu'il ne lui avait pas envoyé son poing dans la face, mais juste repousser un peu avec un regard appuyé. Naruto avait été un peu interloqué de le voir si froid, mais il n'avait rien dis, c'était assis à coté de lui tout en l'interrogeant du regard. C'était vrai que le blondinet l'avait connu bien plus vivace et espiègle, aussi turbulent et coquin que lui, alors cela devait être une surprise de le voir tel qu'aujourd'hui. Un émo comme certain aime à l'appeler, mais le genre qu'on lui attribue ne l'intéressait jamais. Naruto avait bien essayé de se rapprocher de lui, de lui parler et tout, il s'énerva même et lui ficha son poing dans la face en le voyant l'ignorer, mais rien n'avait marché. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'avait échangé avec lui que le strict minimum, laissant au reste de la classe le soin de lui dire que Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas quelqu'un dont on sautait au cou de la sorte et avec qui on jouait ou l'on blaguait ouvertement. Naruto avait eu l'air ennuyé de la nouvelle, demandant des pourquoi à tour de bras, mais personne n'avait la réponse.

Ça lui plaisait que l'Uzumaki s'intéresse autant à lui, qu'il s'essayait toujours à être son ami malgré son retournement total de personnalité. C'était vrai que Naruto n'allait certainement pas craquer sur son physique comme ces filles, et qu'il n'allait pas le rejeter comme les autres mecs car les demoiselles le citaient en exemple à tout bout de champ. Le blond l'avait toujours prit comme il était, mais lui avait changé et n'arrivait plus à être près des autres, trop longtemps il s'était éloigné d'eux leur préférant la solitude qui n'était pas bien compliqué et ne lui cherchait jamais de noises. Sasuke aurait peut être préféré cette seconde solution, le voir lui cracher à la face et le regarder de haut ou l'ignorer, mais au lieu de quoi Naruto était revenu le lendemain après l'avoir frappé pour s'excuser du coin des lèvres et lui demandait de suite d'être à nouveau son ami. Les autres les avaient séparés, mais il avait été heureux. C'était con mais c'était comme ça, et c'était bien dommage pour lui car ça aurait été moins dur de le rejeter de cette manière, mais Naruto n'avait pas vraiment changé, il n'en avait rien eu à battre et avait continué à le rappeler à l'ordre. Comme maintenant en fait :

-Sasuke ! Descend ! Viens faire une partie !

Il venait de joindre ses mains devant sa bouche, lui hurlant ça à plein poumon, se fichant bien du reste des gens du voisinage. Sasuke soupira, faisant passer son menton de son avant bras à la paume de sa main. Lui sous le soleil ? Bouger et faire du sport ? Devant elles surtout ? Quel programme merdique.

-Allez ! fit l'autre en hurlant, et pour une fois, il eut envi de lui répondre. Pourquoi ? ça il n'aurait su le dire.

-Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

Cela surprit assez les filles de l'entendre répondre à Naruto d'un même niveau sonore que le sien. Cela le fit sourire, car il était rare qu'il élève ainsi la voix, encore moins pour répondre sur ce ton à quelqu'un. Il n'avait pour le blond aucune antipathie, aucun rejet. Mieux, il semblait s'amuser derrière son apparente neutralité.

-Si je perds, t'as le droit de m'ordonner un truc, je le fais direct !

Sasuke le fixa, ne put s'empêcher de sourire diaboliquement et quitta sa fenêtre pour s'habiller. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements dits sportifs, et même ceux qu'il qualifiait ainsi n'en étaient sans doute pas. Un instant plus tard il était dehors à se diriger vers Naruto. Ce dernier était en train de rassurer les gamins qui jouaient avec lui, Sasuke eut le loisir de voir la tenue de son ami de plus près. Deux trois détails accrochèrent son regard, qu'il n'avait pu voir de sa chambre, comme la bague éponge qu'il avait à deux doigt. Rien de bien choquant. Par contre Sasuke fit exprès de fixer les yeux azurs qui semblaient s'amusés à le détailler.

Sa tenue ? un débardeur noir assez près du corps où était dessinée sur le devant un crâne humain accessoirisé de sang, de cornes, de dragons et de mots stylisés dans des teintes argents. Il avait ensuite un short assez long, des baskets noires et rouges. Comme à son habitude il avait de nombreux colliers et bracelets, mêlant les couleurs argent de l'acier à celles noires ou marrons de bracelets de perle ou de tissus qu'il avait plus ou moins cacher sous des bracelets éponges noir. Et comme il faisait trop chaud pour un bonnet, il avait préféré mettre quelques barrettes à ses mèches frontales pour le maintenir contre son crâne et ne pas se faire gêner durant le jeu.

-Tiens t'as pas ton khôl aujourd'hui ?

-Pas quand je fais du sport.

-Tu préfères des barrettes.

-Un mot de plus et je te tue.

-C'est toi qui dis aux autres de ne jamais t'assimiler à une fille, mais là tu tends la perche mon vieux. Ah ouais…mais au fait…

-Quoi encore ?

-Les tatouages que tu as aux mollets, ils t'ont jamais rien dis en cours ?

-Pff Usuratonkachi, c'est pourquoi on se paie une école privée si chère, histoire que l'on puisse s'habiller et faire ce que l'on veut sans se faire emmerder par la population.

-Ah bon, t'es dans cette école pour ça toi ?

-Pas toi ?

-Ben non, moi c'est pour sa reput', ça m'ouvrira des portes.

-Pour ça faudrait déjà que t'ais ton diplôme.

-Hahaha, ouais ça c'est sur.

-Je te traite de con et tu rigoles ?

-Ben c'est qu'il faut bien que j'en sois un pour te tenir compagnie mon vieux.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, le faisant rire, et Naruto attrapa le ballon des mains d'un des gamins et lui fit un signe avec avant de retourner vers le centre du terrain.

-…C'est ça, berce toi d'illusions, la chute n'en sera que plus grande. Mais je continue de penser que t'y es parce que tu peux t'habiller comme ça et que tu n'as pas à porter d'uniforme…ce qui serait une chose épique à voir.

-Je te retourne ce compliment, j'aimerai bien te voir avec un col monté, ça devrait donner avec tous tes piercings.

-Hmpf.

-Bon, on se divise en deux équipes.

-Certainement pas en trois.

Sasuke venait de sourire brièvement, et Naruto y répondit, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque ironique de son ami. Il continua donc sur le même temps comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé par :

-Et ne maltraite pas tes coéquipiers, hein Sasuke.

Le brun agita la main vaguement pour lui signifier que c'était logique et alla du coté du terrain qui l'intéressa le plus, en se présentant aux gamins qui firent de même en le regardant les yeux emplis d'un certain effroi. Cela l'amusa, il savait que les piercings qu'il avait faisaient peur aux gens, mais que parfois cela pouvait aussi fasciné. Mais en concordance avec son âge et son style, cela était plus du genre à alerter les adultes, et souvent son frère avait été convoqué à cause de ça pour le justifier. Il en avait un paquet il fallait dire, pratiquement tout le long de chaque oreille, un barbell a l'arcade droite, un lapis-lazuli a la narine droite, un anneau fin à la lèvre inférieure coté gauche et une petite boule d'acier juste entre celle-ci et son menton. Il avait même un tatouage du coté droit de son cou, le mot 'lion' écrit en japonais, et son débardeur laissait se deviner sur ses épaules le dessin de deux ailes noires simplifiées faites de plumes qui débordaient de son dos.

Naruto reprit son bandana orange et le resserra autour de son crâne, vérifia que ses chaussures étaient en place et ne le lâcheraient pas en plein milieu du jeu, puis jeta un coup d'œil aux gamins qui levèrent le pouce. Ils étaient prêts. La partie commença, l'équipe de Sasuke ayant la balle, et Naruto s'attacha à le bloquer autant qu'il le pouvait, le collant de près. De très près, le gênant de ses bras pour intercepter ses lancés, sachant qu'il était bon joueur et que le danger ne pourrait venir que de lui. Et les filles s'étaient avancées pour encourager le brun qui pestait à chaque fois qu'elles criaient son nom en le suivant de longs soupirs alanguis. Elles s'étaient rapprochés, l'énervant un peu plus, et malgré son envie de tourner les talons pour ne plus les entendre, il resta concentré du mieux qu'il put. L'équipe du blond marqua le premier but, enchaînant grâce à Naruto par un panier à trois points et Sasuke se mit à se déchaîner. Il n'aimait pas le sport, mais il aimait encore moins perdre.

Ils avaient décidés que l'équipe ayant marqué le plus de points pendant la demi-heure de jeu aurait gagnée, et à cinq minutes de la fin, Naruto vint narguer le brun en faisant quelques pas de danses tout en continuant de dribler, souriant avant de lui tirer la langue d'un air espiègle et de marquer un nouveau panier. Il adorait voir Sasuke dans cet état, mi-offusqué mi-énervé, surtout que dans ces moments là il retrouvait cette petite flamme dans ses yeux que le brun avait eu plus petit. Sasuke avait changé, mais lorsqu'il creusait assez il pouvait le retrouver. D'ailleurs ce dernier venait de lui voler la balle, se débarrassant de sa garde d'une feinte et glissa contre son flanc avant d'envoyer la balle au loin. Lui aussi savait faire des paniers à trois points, et dans les dernières secondes, il l'eut de nouveau et fit un dunk.

La montre de Naruto sonna, et ce dernier se laissa tomber au sol à genoux, la bouche grande ouverte en voyant le brun qui se balançait sur l'anneau du panier qu'il lâcha enfin pour se réceptionner plus bas. Les gamins tous excités coururent jusqu'à lui, l'entourèrent, piaillant en lui disant qu'il avait été cool et tout. Sasuke les écoutait à peine, continuant de regarder Naruto à terre avec une certaine satisfaction et un sourire bien différent de ce que le brun lui offrait depuis son retour.

En fait, comme depuis sont retour en milieu d'année dernière, Naruto lui sauta pratiquement au cou, éclatant de rire, comme ce fameux jour à son retour. L'Uchiha y avait été assez surpris de le voir lui sauter au cou, mais le pire avait sans doutes était la réaction de la classe entière qui avait retenue sa respiration en attendant de voir la sienne. C'est qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche, et qu'il fuyait les contacts. Contre toutes attentes, il n'avait rien fait, tout comme maintenant alors que les filles s'attendaient à un bon coup de poing dans le ventre.

Après ça, en cours il avait essayé de lui parler à nouveau, mais Sasuke s'était braqué, prenant une attitude très froide et lointaine. Alors Naruto était revenu encore et encore à la charge, lui demandant s'il l'avait oublié, et l'autre l'avait ignoré jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il lui ficherait la paix s'il répondait à cette question. Sasuke avait démenti à regret, Naruto avait eut un énorme sourire, et avait quelque peu réduit ses attaques, s'était fait d'autres amis, mais avait continué à vouloir se rapprocher de lui. S'il n'était qu'à demi convaincu de sa réponse, alors il ne tiendrait qu'à demi sa promesse, voilà ce que Naruto lui avait lâché en souriant et qui avait déstabilisé l'Uchiha. Ça avait pris son temps, mais aujourd'hui Sasuke lui donnait volontiers un peu de son temps lorsqu'il n'était pas entouré, ne l'ignorait plus et lui sortait même quelques vannes bien cyniques qui faisaient se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de leurs camarades de classes mais pas de la sienne. Et de fait, il ne s'embêtait pas lui-même pour faire des remarques qui chez les autres auraient sonnées désobligeantes.

Un gamin était en train de courir après la balle, et Sasuke revenait vers la petite troupe avec un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres. Les autres gamins étaient en train de faire les malins face à leurs amis, et Naruto faisait la moue, découragé ce qui rendit l'Uchiha fier comme un paon.

-Comment t'arrives à sauter si haut avec toute ta ferraille ?

-Hmpf.

Sasuke posa sa main sur la tête d'un gamin, le dégageant gentiment de devant lui avant de se planter devant Naruto. La situation l'amusait beaucoup, et il s'essuya le front avec son t-shirt avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

-T'as des jambes bioniques, c'est ça ? comment t'as fais ? tu ne t'entraînes jamais et tu sautes si haut…moi je m'entraîne tout le temps et j'y arrive toujours pas !

-Toi t'es nul.

-Ohé ! Me cause pas comme ça je te prie Teme.

Naruto lui donna un petit coup dans la jambe, faisant soupirer son comparse qui fit un pas en arrière. Il remarqua l'intérêt subit du blond pour le tatouage de ses jambes qui étaient pour chacune un bracelet polynésien épais avec des raies vers l'extérieur. L'autre ne plissait pas les yeux de dégoûts, mais de curiosité, et cela n'étonna pas vraiment Sasuke. Naruto ne pensait jamais rien comme le reste du commun des mortels, c'était ce qui le rendait intéressant. Petits déjà leur relation avait été assez spéciale, se chahutant l'un et l'autre, voulant toujours faire mieux et ne jamais perdre du terrain pour son vis-à-vis, mais ils s'étaient toujours aidés lorsqu'il l'avait fallu. Sasuke tendit sa main juste devant sa face, ouvrant la paume, l'invitant à la prendre pour se relever puisqu'il s'était abonné au sol. Les yeux bleus détaillèrent son poignet, accrochant les trois six écrits en lettres sanglantes et entourées de fioritures celtiques que les bracelets cachés en partie.

-T'en a un max quand même fit le blond tout en continuant de fixer ce dont il parlait.

-Hn.

-Mais t'as pas l'âge encore de pouvoir en faire seul non ? c'est...

-Comme si je les faisais moi-même.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule Teme ! tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Ouais je sais, mais ça m'amuse de te faire rager.

-T'es chiant.

-Merci du compliment, et je te le retourne puissance mille si tu veux mon avis.

-Rien à battre de ton avis, sinon, c'est qui qui t'as donné l'autorisation pour tout ça ?

-Tu veux savoir ?

Naruto attrapa sa main et se sentit soulever par Sasuke dont l'apparence ne semblait pourtant pas posséder tant de force. Sasuke souriait, et pourtant le perdit, reprenant son air sombre habituel, dont l'autre ne compris la raison que lorsqu'un bras se posa en travers de ses épaules et se retira tout aussi vite en sentant sa sueur. C'était pour ça que les gamins n'étaient pas entrés dans leurs conversations, ils étaient partis parler à d'autres adolescents pour leur raconter la partie et ces derniers venaient aux nouvelles.

Déjà familiers avec Naruto, c'était sa 'bande', ceux avec qui il traînait depuis son arrivée. Ils avaient tous des looks différents et n'étaient pas toujours tous ensembles, mais il arrivait qu'ils se réunissaient vraiment et formaient alors une petite bande d'une dizaine de personnes. Certains d'entres eux étaient restés avec les filles qu'ils étaient venus rejoindre, et celui qui avait tenu Naruto par le cou, et qui était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un blouson de cuir se terminant par des sortes de froufrous blancs ouvert sur un haut tout bariolé de couleur, jeta un regard inquisiteur à Sasuke avant de lancer :-

-Ben alors mec, on s'amuse sans nous ?

-Vous étiez en retard faut dire.

-Ouais je sais mais bon…mais bon ben maintenant tu pues, tu comptes nous suivre comme ça ?

-On va où ?

-Ciné ! y'a un film d'action qui vient de sortir, mais les filles sont en train de dire qu'elles veulent voir un truc cucul là, pff.

Sasuke c'était lassé dès la réponse de l'Uzumaki, et avait décidé de rentrer chez lui prendre une douche. Il évita soigneusement Sakura et Ino qui venait d'accourir vers lui, accélérant pour les laisser derrière et le faire se rater. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner du coin de l'œil, sachant que le brun n'était pas à l'aise quand il y avait trop de monde et qu'il avait tendance à s'isoler quand l'ambiance devenait un peu trop vivace pour lui. Personnellement, il n'avait pas envi d'être avec eux aujourd'hui, mais plutôt avec Sasuke qui avait été jusqu'à venir faire du sport avec lui alors qu'il ne portait pas ça dans son cœur. Naruto frappa la poitrine de son ami d'un petit coup du dos du poing et lui lâcha :

-Tu m'excuses Kiba, mais aujourd'hui ça va être sans moi !

-Comment ça sans toi ? hey qu'est ce tu fous Naruto ? tu vas pas rejoindre c't'émo ?

-C'est aussi mon pote, Kiba. Tu diras aux autres qu'on se voit plus tard ?

-Ouais, ouais, t'assures pas mon vieux. Y'a la cousine de Neji qu'est venue juste pour toi je t'ferais dire !

-T'as quartier libre, je sais qu'elle te plaît.

Kiba prit rapidement deux trois couleurs aux joues et se tourna pour voir si les autres n'avaient rien entendu, mais il semblait sauf pour le moment. Il n'aimait pas lorsque Naruto n'était pas discret comme ça, et il souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant un signe de la main pour dire qu'il laissait tomber de le voir avec eux, et retourna vers le reste de la troupe qui accueillit la nouvelle d'exclamations diverses, allant du soupir déçu, à celui blasé.

Naruto arriva à Sasuke juste à quelques mètres de la porte de sa résidence et lui sauta dessus, passant son bras autour de sa nuque et le faisant se courber en deux contre son flanc pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux dans tous les sens, chose qui fit pester son acolyte qui se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes pour qu'il le relâche. Naruto éclata de rire et se sépara de lui avant de lui barrer le chemin de son corps entier en le voyant vouloir se dépêcher de le doubler.

-Où tu vas, on a pas fini ?

-T'as rendez-vous avec ta bande non ?

-Ouais bof, je préfère être avec toi, t'as l'air de bonne humeur alors je vais en profiter.

-Ça peut changer.

-Mais non, tu vas voir.

Naruto eut un sourire éblouissant, et Sasuke soupira, le contourna et continua d'avancer vers la porte ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois près du digicode. L'autre se planta juste à côté de lui et s'adossa contre la vitre du bâtiment qui devint toute poisseuse à cause de sa sueur.

-Oups.

-Baka.

-Désolé, désolé.

-Hmpf, c'est pas moi qui fais le ménage, je m'en tape.

-Hahaha, non mais sinon Sasuke, sérieusement on peut sortir tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger.

-…tu crois que j'ai peur de toi peut être ?

-Ben non, pas de moi mais d'eux.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Peut être pas jusque là non, mais bref, tu ne me demandes rien ?

-Huh ?

-T'es pas venu jouer parce que tu y gagnais quelque chose ?

Et là il regretta d'avoir ouvert sa bouche. Sasuke venait d'avoir un sourire diabolique et ça n'avait sans doute pas été une bonne idée de lui rappeler cela. Il tapa rapidement son code, ne lui laissant pas le temps de voir ce qu'il avait mis comme numéro, et poussa la porte après le bip.

-Ben…

-Je me prends une douche d'abord, Usuratonkachi.

-Nyé ?

-Je vais pas sortir alors que j'ai sué comme ça, tu devrais rentrer aussi histoire de…tu fais quoi là ?

-Ben je rentre comme tu peux le voir.

-Chez toi Dobe !

-Nope, chez toi Teme, alleeeeez laisse-moi prendre une douche chez toi.

Naruto avait la bouche en cœur, désespérant Sasuke de lui voir cette mimique. Il n'aimait pas ce regard, même petit il ne l'avait pas aimé surtout parce qu'il avait un mal de chien à y résister. Il continua donc son chemin, le laissant le suivre.

-Et tu vas t'habiller comment ?

-Quoi ? t'as rien de mon style dans ton placard ?

-De ton style ? fit-il en appuyant bien sur le deuxième mot et en le regardant de haut en bas.

-Ok, ok, mais ça doit être faisable non ?

-Pfff.

-Un t-shirt noir et un jean, t'as ça non ?

-Et si je te dis non ?

-Je te croirais pas !

Sasuke remua la tête, fatigué de lui répondre et le laissa le suivre. Naruto regardait partout, l'intérieur de cet immeuble assez différent des autres où habitaient certains de ses amis. Il entra dans l'appartement, toujours aussi assoiffé de voir enfin pour la première fois où vivait Sasuke, et c'était assez loin de ce qu'il avait pensé. Le brun était déjà en train de retirer son haut, relâchant ses cheveux qui balayèrent son dos et les ailes qui y étaient dessinées. Il commença à déboutonner son short long, le faisant glisser un peu contre ses hanches et dévoilant un faucon sur le haut de sa croupe tenant dans ses serres un serpent.

-Qu'est ce tu regardes ?

Mais les yeux du blond s'agrandirent encore plus lorsqu'il vit un piercing dans chacun des tétons du brun et qu'un dragon étranglait son cœur dans les anneaux de son corps reptilien, y plantant ses crocs pour le faire saigner abondamment.

-Ça va, tu lésines pas toi.

-Hn ?

-Tatou…piercing…tout ça quoi. T'en as même jusque là, fit le blond en appuyant son regard sur les tétons deux secondes, c'est pour ça que je dis ça.

-Je devrais ?

-T'es sur que tu vas jamais regretter tout tes tatouage là ? parce qu'au moins un piercing ça se referme…enfin je crois ?

-Chacun a un sens pour moi, alors non pas de regret. Bon tu viens, ou bien tu préfères continuer à mater le salon ?

-Hm ?

-…ou mes tétons ?

Naruto prit une bouille gênée et détourna les yeux, s'arrêtant sur le décor et faisant un effort monstre pour ne pas voir le sourire de son ami. Il fit un rapide tour des lieux d'un coup d'œil curieux, trouvant des petites touches de déco qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir.

-C'est sympa ici.

-Hm.

-Mais ça ne correspond pas vraiment aux goûts de tes parents.

Sasuke s'arrêta net, et Naruto mangea son épaule. Il se recula en se frottant le nez et voulut se plaindre, mais en voyant le regard glacé de Sasuke il n'osa pas. L'ambiance venait d'un seul coup de changer et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas être jeté dehors, et plus par le balcon que par la porte. Ce n'était pas seulement ses yeux, tout son être était froid, lui disant de garder ses distances. Jusque là, le brun n'avait jamais été tel quel avec lui bien qu'il l'ait vu l'être avec d'autres.

-Sasuke ?

-…personne ne t'a rien dis ?

-Sur quoi ?

-Mes parents.

-Euh…non ? les autres me parlent juste de ton caractère ou de ton look, mais pour le reste…non…Le ton de voix dangereux de l'Uchiha l'alerta réellement.

-…mes parents sont morts, je vis avec mon frère uniquement.

Naruto fut vraiment surpris, ce qui fit que Sasuke décida de ne rien faire de méchant contre lui. Il ne lui mentait pas, et semblait bien plus chambouler que n'importe qui d'autre à qui il avait pu le dire un jour. Il entra dans sa chambre, savant mélange de métalleux et de sobriété. Voyant que Sasuke s'était calmé en une petite seconde, Naruto décida de ne pas pousser la conversation pour en savoir plus, même si l'envi d'apprendre et de poser des questions était en train de lui brûler la langue. Le voyant en train de trifouiller quelque chose sur son bureau, le blond osa tout de même :

-Ah oui, la ça correspond plus à toi…mais dis Sasuke, ça c'est passé quand ?

-….quelques mois après ton départ.

-Je…je savais pas. Ben…mes condoléances avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard…merde alors.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui était en train de ruminer l'information. Ça le gênait vraiment, et le brun était presque sur qu'il planifiait déjà d'aller les voir au cimetière. Manque de pot, ce n'était pas là-bas qu'il allait les retrouver.

-Ça va remets toi.

-Non mais…ça fait bizarre…j'aurais jamais pensé…j'aurais bien aimé manger un des gâteau au chocolat de ta mère, la mienne les rate à chaque fois c'est horrible.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de comment Naruto avait mangé les gâteaux de sa mère, en fait il les avait engouffré par poignées de peur de ne jamais en avoir assez s'en mettant sur une bonne partie du visage qui ne cessait de sourire avec des yeux brillants de délice. Le blond se laissa tomber assis sur son lit, le regard un peu lointain, et Sasuke sorti de ses souvenirs se dépêcha de lui trouver les vêtements les plus simples de sa garde robe.

-J'avais même pensé voir combien elle aurait changé et tout et ce qu'elle aurait pu me dire…j'en reviens pas…et il s'est passé quoi ? Naruto ne pensait même plus à sa résolution de ne rien demander, il voulait juste savoir ce qui était arrivé à ces personnes qu'il avait tant aimé.

-Prends ça.

Sasuke lui fourra dans les mains un jean aux teintes sombres, déchirés par endroits et écrits à d'autres au marqueur indélébile ou quelque chose du genre, ainsi qu'un t-shirt rouge sang où était dessiné l'ombre d'un aigle. Il quitta la pièce sans même lui répondre, et à l'expression que Naruto lui avait vu, il avait de suite compris que le sujet était encore plus épineux qu'il n'y paraissait, un vrai champ de ronce en réalité. Décidant de changer de sujet, il le rejoignit, le retrouvant le nez dans un placard, en train de lui sortir une serviette moelleuse à la teinte froide.

-Et ton frère, comment il va ? je n'ai fais que de l'apercevoir de loin depuis que je suis de retour, mais j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler. J'ai vu qu'il portait un costard mais…

-Hn, il a des horaires spéciaux.

-Comment ça ?

-Il est devenu workaholic.

-Ton frère ?

-Hn, mon frère. Il rentre quand il se souvient qu'il a aussi une vie à coté du travail.

-La vache…ton frère ? Itachi ? le mec qui était à l'époque totalement rebelle et presque dans le même état que toi aujourd'hui si ce n'est pire ? alors c'était pas une blague quand je l'ai vu en costume la dernière fois ?

-Tu croyais quoi ? qu'il se cosplayait peut être ?

-Ben pourquoi pas ?

-Pff, t'es vraiment pas clair comme mec Naruto.

-Hahaha, je suis pas le seul ici.

-C'est ça, bon la douche est par là.

-Ok.

Naruto alla donc vers la pièce que le brun venait de lui désigner d'un signe de main et y entra comme dans une caverne d'Ali baba. Le sol entier était recouvert de galet, l'espace de douche était délimité par un vitre toute floutée qui portait sur un coté des portes serviettes où s'y trouvaient une noire et une bleu nuit. Le meuble supportant les deux vasques servant de lavabo donnaient l'impression d'être en bois précieux, et le bois jouait avec des teintes aciers dont les objets qui y étaient posés ne faisaient que renforcés l'image digne d'un catalogue de vente. Il y avait deux miroirs encadrés de petites étagères où étaient disposés méthodiquement le strict minimum sans aucunes fioritures. La présence d'un peu de poussière le rassura sur le fait que la perfection n'était pas encore parfaitement atteinte, mais mis à part ça, Naruto était envieux.

Les murs avaient une couleur terre, soit marron soit verts, et rendait l'atmosphère comme celle d'une petite jungle luxuriante que quelques plantes accentuées d'un ton plus réel. Il ne manquait plus que les bruits de la forêt pour que le tableau soit complet. C'était décoré avec goût. Sasuke toqua à la porte et glissa sa tête dans l'espace qu'il ouvrit, surprenant Naruto en pleine contemplation. Ce dernier venait de lever la tête au plafond et de voir que la décoration continuaient jusque là. Il était peint de bleu nuit avec des dizaines de petits points lumineux qui rendaient comme un ciel étoilé, avec au centre un globe plus puissant mimant la lune. L'ambiance était vraiment spéciale, et Naruto avait l'impression d'halluciner.

-P'tain ça c'est de la salle de bain, Sasuke !

-Hn, c'est la pièce préférée d'Itachi il peut y passer des heures. Je voulais te dire, utilises les produits qui sont sur l'étagère de gauche à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche, ce sont les miens. Ceux de droites sont les siens, des trucs de luxe qui puent.

-Ça marche.

-Et grouille-toi.

-Ouais, ouais, deux minutes.

Sasuke soupira et referma la porte sur un Naruto toujours aussi contemplatif. Il abandonna ses vêtements dans un coin et entra à l'intérieur de la cabine qui eut elle aussi son lot de petits regards admiratif. Le sol était toujours fait de galets, le mur mimait de la pierre ressemblant à de l'ardoise et le pommeau de douche était de la dernière génération technologique avec jet cascade et tout le tralala. Il ne savait même pas comment ça fonctionnait, mais trouva assez vite après avoir poussé un petit cri en faisant jaillir sur lui un jet glacé. Il entendit clairement le rire étouffé, mais pas assez toutefois pour être réellement discret, de Sasuke qui devait être devant la porte et le petit placard qui s'y trouvait.

Naruto découvrit les produits de Sasuke, et reconnu le parfum de suite de son gel douche aux plantes tonifiantes. Ça n'en rendait que plus vrai le décor, et à tout moment il s'attendit à entendre un gazouillement d'oiseau sortit tout droit des hauts parleurs qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt. Sortit de là, il se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler son boxer et de garder la serviette autour de sa nuque car ses cheveux étaient mouillés. C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit et que Sasuke entra le plus naturellement du monde, ne lui lançant même pas un regard alors que Naruto avait, dans un réflexe vain, mis ses mains devant son torse comme l'aurait fait une fille. Sasuke ne l'avait pas regardé directement c'est vrai, mais le rictus qu'il venait d'avoir montra à Naruto qu'il devait avoir vu sa réaction du coin de l'œil, et il continua tranquillement ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de mettre un cd dans la chaine hi-fi murale caché sous une énorme feuille d'une plante verte en pot. Sasuke ne portait que son boxer et ne lui porta aucune attention, lançant le cd avant d'aller droit vers la cabine de douche. Naruto le vit se baisser pour enlever son sous-vêtement qu'il commençait déjà à faire glisser le long de ses hanches blanches, laissant apparaître le haut de la raie de ses fesses.

-Hé ! Oh ! je suis encore là moi !

-Hmpf, qu'est ce t'attends pour te barrer. Tu veux me mater ?

-Mais t'es taré ma parole ! pervers !

Le rire de Sasuke s'éleva sous les yeux ronds du blond rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. L'Uchiha entra dans la cabine, profitant du flou de la vitre pour faire ce qu'il avait commencé une seconde plus tôt, rendant son ami rouge vif. Le caleçon vola par-dessus la vitre, atterrissant en équilibre sur le rebord de la poubelle.

-Tu veux peut être regardé de plus près, Usuratonkachi ?

-Euh…hein ?

-Tu me mates, alors je te pose la question. À moins que t'essaies de voir si j'ai des piercings à d'autres endroits de mon anatomie, chose qui ne te sera possible de découvrir qu'en étant intime avec moi bien sur.

-Hein !

Sasuke se mit à rire et plongea sa tête sous le jet d'eau plus bouillant que chaud, et Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir, gêné de voir ses propres rougeurs. Il savait que Sasuke se fichait de lui, et que cette proposition venant d'un homme était quelque chose de bizarre. Mais il n'arriva pas à garder ses yeux bien longtemps fixe, et il jeta un coup d'œil indiscret sur la cabine, voyant le corps flou de son ami, et surtout son bras qui se savonnait. Il piqua un nouveau fard. Sans doute devait-il mettre cette accélération cardiaque sur le compte de la beauté étrange que dégager son compagnon ? Ou bien le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été si proche de quelqu'un d'autre en tenue d'Adam ? Vite il enfila le pantalon que le brun lui avait prêté, et chercha à se sécher les cheveux, remuant énergétiquement la serviette sur ses tifs. Sasuke qui grogna et s'écarta du jet d'eau, le réglant comme il le souhaitait, s'adressa à lui juste avant d'entrer de nouveau sous l'eau :

-Si tu veux utiliser des produits, les miens sont à gauche. Si tu veux te sécher les cheveux, il y a un sèche-cheveux sur mon lit, mais tu te grouilles, je vais en avoir besoin une fois dehors.

-Ok.

Naruto attrapa son déodorant et s'en badigeonna rapidement avant de détaler dans la chambre de Sasuke pour se sécher les cheveux. En se passant une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de leur redonner forme, il regarda autour de lui, voyant que très peu d'objets inutile, et ce qui retint le plus son attention furent deux lampes. La première sur son bureau où chaque chose avait sa place, avait une forme de patte griffue digne d'un démon, peinte de noir et de rouge avec de longues griffes gris métal, tenant une boule de verre dont le centre laissait des filets d'électricité s'échapper le long de la paroi vitrée. L'autre était en forme d'obus et tenait sur une sorte de tour en ruine, un dragon peints de teintes rouges s'enroulant autour du verre comme le protégeant de son corps, la gueule ouverte montrant les crocs.

-Touche pas, tu vas te bruler idiot.

Naruto sursauta et faillit y mettre la main, paniquant plus de peur de le casser que de se brûler. Puis il se tourna vers Sasuke, l'air exaspéré et soupira avant de lui demander quand il arrêtera de le traiter d'idiot. C'était aussi pour ça que petit il y avait eu beaucoup de rivalité entre eux. L'Uchiha se contenta de sourire tout heureux et lui arracha le sèche-cheveux des mains avant de former le mot jamais du bout des lèvres.

Puis son attention partie tout ailleurs, Sasuke prit place sur le lit, uniquement vêtu d'un baggy noir et avait ramené ses cheveux sur un coté en se penchant en avant pour les sécher, s'occupant uniquement d'eux. Naruto enfila le t-shirt qu'il lui avait donné, et se planta devant la fenêtre pour voir si les autres avaient bougés. C'est là que l'on toqua à la porte de la chambre et que le blond se retourna vers Itachi qui eut un blanc en le voyant et en ayant remarqué la tenue de son petit frère. Sasuke soupira de suite, et Itachi se racla la gorge.

-Je dois être heureux d'être arrivé maintenant et pas il y a une demi-heure comme je pensais le faire, Petit frère ? salut toi.

-Sa…

-Te tapes pas des délires solo, Nii-san. On a juste joué au basket et cet abruti voulait pas rentrer chez lui, et comme on ressort et qu'il puait je lui ais dis de se prendre une douche.

-…lut.

-Ouais, de toute façon je peux que te croire.

Itachi avait un petit sourire en coin appuyant parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de la situation, et Sasuke le fusilla du regard. L'autre se mit à rire doucement et lui balança un petit paquet que l'autre réceptionna sans aucun mal.

-Je te taquine, olalala ce que tu peux être tatillon. Tiens, voilà ta commande.

-Hn, 'rci.

-Y'a pas de quoi frangin, autrement t'as encore du fric sur ton compte ?

-Hn.

-Pour trois quatre jours ?

-Hn…Sasuke leva les yeux sur son aîné, arrêtant enfin l'appareil. Tu te barres encore ?

-Je dois faire un tour à Taïwan avec le boss, un petit aller-retour rapide. Je te ramène un truc ?

-À toi de voir.

-Rien de spécial, un gadget ou autre ?

-Non.

-Ok, de toute façon tu m'appelles au moindre problème.

-Hn.

Itachi avait un sourire doux sur le visage, et Naruto pouvait voir comment il aimait son petit frère. Ce dernier venait de remettre une barrette sur un coté de son visage pour que sa mèche n'aille pas dans ses yeux puis ouvrit son paquet. C'est là que Naruto sentit sur lui les yeux du plus vieux, il était en train de le détailler, comme pour se faire une idée de lui. Ça faisait neuf ans à peu près qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu après tout, car bien qu'ils s'étaient croisés depuis son retour, le blond n'était pas allé lui parler directement. Naruto eut un sourire avant de lui dire :

-Je suis Naruto, j'étais déjà venu plus petit dans l'autre maison.

-Ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose…le petit blond qui manger comme dix et qui se prenait toujours le choux avec mon stupide Petit frère, c'est ça ? Huhuhu, si j'avais su que ça irait jusque là.

-Nii-san.

Itachi se mit à rire devant la menace sourde que venait de lui lancer son frère. Tellement qu'il en avait presque fermé les paupières, et Naruto le trouva changé. L'Itachi d'avant avait eu le même look que Sasuke, et cela lui avait été comme un gant. Maintenant, il avait toujours les cheveux aussi longs, mais ramenés en une queue de cheval sage, chose que son cadet ne faisait que pour les cours, les détachant dès qu'il sortait du lycée. D'ailleurs, ces deux là auraient presque pu passer pour des jumeaux, et cela le fit sourire. Enfin, Naruto se rappelait encore de l'époque où il l'avait vu revenir avec une coupe à l'iroquoise, horrifiant Fugaku, le père des deux Uchiha, et faisant pouffer leur mère qui avait toujours laissé son fils faire ce qu'il voulait tant que ça ne le mettait pas en danger.

Itachi remonta d'un doigt ses lunettes de vues aux montures fines qui ne cerclaient pas le verre, révélant deux bagues sur cette main, et une seule sur l'autre lorsqu'il desserra sa cravate rouge sang qui tranchait fortement avec sa chemise blanche, rangée sagement dans son pantalon noir cintré. Il fit un clin d'œil à Naruto, sous le regard courroucé de son petit frère qui venait de sortir de la petite boîte du maquillage qui fit lever un sourcil au blond.

-C'est vraiment rare que…non, correction, tu es l'exception d'une vie je crois bien Naruto, huhuhu. Tu es donc le premier que mon cher Petit frère laisse entrer dans son antre, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir une raison, oui je sais Sasuke ne me tue pas avec de tes yeux, ce n'est pas celle que je crois, j'ai compris. Bref, quelque soit la raison, occupe toi bien de lui, fais lui voir du monde.

-Oh ça va, je sors je ne suis pas un ermite non plus.

-Ouais pour aller en cours ou jusqu'à Ame ou à ton disquaire préféré avant de revenir ici ? ah et j'oubliais, tu vas quand même en cours.

-J'aime ma grotte et pas les gens.

-Huhuhu, j'avais cru remarqué. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faut que je me prépare, sinon le boss va m'attendre.

Itachi se décolla enfin de l'embrasure de la porte où il s'était appuyé et repartit vers la seule porte qui était restée jusque là fermée, juste en face de la chambre de Sasuke. Il eut le temps de deviner un très grand lit aux draps noirs et aux taies d'oreillers rouge, calé contre une étagère longue et peu haute où se trouvait une chaîne hi-fi énorme. Le mur était quant à lui couleur charbon et sa dureté était brisée par la présence d'une immense photographie en son centre qu'il avait vu vert sans savoir ce qui y était représenté, deux autres petits cadres allaient en diagonales vers le lit, posés de manière asymétrique.

-Il fait moins peur aujourd'hui.

-T'avais peur de mon frère ?

-…ouais. Mais là ça va, je sais pas comment expliquer ça.

-Hn.

Le Hn du brun n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et Naruto se demanda pourquoi. Itachi n'avait jamais eu l'air si normal à ses yeux, alors il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait clocher de l'avis de Sasuke. Seulement il ne lui demanda pas. Aujourd'hui son ami avait déjà fait d'énormes efforts, et il n'avait pas envi de se faire foutre dehors juste parce qu'il aurait été trop curieux.

-T'aurais du gel Sasuke ?

-Salle de bain.

-Ok.

Le blond s'y rendit donc, trouvant de quoi le satisfaire et se refit donc une beauté. C'est juste quand il était content du résultat que Sasuke arriva, ouvrit un tiroir, y déversa ses nouvelles acquisitions, et qu'il attrapa un petit crayon de khôl. Il s'approcha du miroir et suivit le contour de son œil, sous le regard fixe de Naruto. Quand il eut fini le premier, il lui demanda :

-Quoi ?

-J'aurais trop peur de me trouer l'œil, et toi t'y vas comme ça, là respect.

-Hmpf.

-Non mais sérieux, ça fout la trouille.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en terminant le deuxième œil, et la manière dont il tourna la tête vers Naruto fit frémir celui-ci. Radical il lui fit :

-Non.

-Je n'ai même pas encore dis quoi que ce soit Usuratonkachi.

-Pas la peine, je vois ce que tu penses et c'est non !

-Kukuku, rien qu'un œil, tu verras…

-Sasuke, n'embête pas Naruto, ne fais donc pas fuir le peu de gens qui t'approche s'il te plaît.

-Hmpf.

-Bon, j'y vais. Je t'appellerai pour te dire que je suis bien arrivé et prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Hn.

-Et n'ouvres pas si on te propose un bonbon.

-Ha ha, comme si j'allais faire ça, stupide Nii-san.

Itachi se mit à rire face au ton sarcastique de son frère, et mit une nouvelle paire de lunette aux verres teintés rouges. Sa tenue était d'ailleurs plus décontractée, et la couleur blanche allait parfaitement aux Uchiha si Naruto se referait à ce qu'il était en train de voir. C'était toujours un costume mais porté de manière bien moins stricte, et le brun laissa ouvert sur son torse quelques boutons.

-Bon j'y vais frangin, prends soin de toi.

-Hn, idem.

Déroulant la traine télescopique de son bagage, Itachi fit un signe à son petit frère, salua Naruto d'un geste bref et parti. Sasuke termina de passer un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux, réajusta sa barrette sous le regard amusé de Naruto, puis ouvrit un autre tiroir où il y avait de nombreux bracelets de cuir et d'argent, parfois de perles. Il en choisit de nouveau, et une fois prêts, il précéda Naruto vers la sortie.

-Où est ce qu'on va ?

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, enfonçant sa clé près de son portefeuille dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches. Il n'avait remis qu'un débardeur sans manches de teinte bleu très sombre mais sans aucuns autres détails, et avait enfilé des sandales ouvertes à l'arrière. Son style avait un peu changé, comme adouci par rapport à l'heure précédente, et pourtant Naruto avait toujours cette même sensation près de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez son compagnon, il le savait et ça ne pouvait pas qu'être du à la mort de ses parents. Il le rattrapa, décidant de le suivre où qu'il aille, comme avant. Car hier comme aujourd'hui, le regard de Sasuke s'arrêtait sur lui mais jamais longtemps, le brun voyait toujours à aller à d'autres endroits que là où lui était.

Naruto remarqua plus d'une fois qu'ils attiraient le regard de nombreuses personnes, en particulier de filles, mais le blond vit bien que son ami n'y prêtait guère attention. C'était peut être une habitude pour lui, mais pas pour l'Uzumaki, et de temps à autre il plantait ses yeux dans ceux des passants, s'amusant de leurs réactions. Sasuke suivait son petit trajet habituel, sourd au reste du monde et aux regards qu'il trainait sur lui depuis des années. Que se fut sa peau très blanche ou son faciès fort apprécié, il en avait essuyé des compliments au point de s'en rendre hermétique.

-Au fait, Sasuke.

-Hn.

-C'est quoi le boulot de ton frère ?

-Secrétaire direct du boss…enfin c'est presque son bras droit à ce niveau.

-Il est si important que ça ?

-Mh, il a commencé comme homme à tous faire, et apparemment il s'est trouvé aux bons endroits aux bons moments, avec les bonnes idées et l'adaptation nécessaire. Comme il aime avoir des responsabilités, il a gravit les échelons, et un jour le boss n'a pas plus le faire évoluer plus.

-Ah ?

-Hn, pas les diplômes nécessaire, ni l'âge et l'expérience.

-Il voulait en faire quoi ?

-Vice-président, et lui faire gérer la deuxième filiale.

-Ah ouais quand même.

-Kuku, contrairement à moi, Itachi n'a pas besoin d'étudier. Tout lui vient naturellement, il trouve toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Je sais qu'à un moment il faisait des études en parallèles de ses jobs et qu'il arrivait en plus de ça à me gérer.

-Il ne devait plus avoir de vie.

-Hn. La mine sombre de Sasuke lui apprit que ce sujet était aussi délicat que celui de ses parents, et Naruto ne s'attarda pas sur lui.

-…et donc il a toute la confiance de son boss.

-Hn, des fois il m'en parle. Souvent il lui demande son avis avant celui des autres, et il le laisse gérer son emploi du temps et tout un tas de trucs. Il est indispensable.

-Mouais, enfin moi de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, je suis sur que t'aurais un problème qu'il serait capable de tout lâcher pour venir te voir et t'aider, et que s'il peut être 'workaholic' comme t'as dis, c'est uniquement parce qu'il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi et que tu gères.

-Kukuku, et t'as pigé ça en cinq minutes ?

-C'est ce que son regard et sa face reflétaient en tout cas. Amour et confiance.

-Tu vas me faire rougir.

-Ça te donnerait un peu de couleur.

-Crève.

Naruto éclata de rire, heureux de pouvoir être si proche de Sasuke et de le voir sourire. Ça changeait vraiment de l'image qu'il lui donnait en cours jour après jour, ou de celle qu'il arborait dès qu'il y avait du monde. Il semblait toujours être sur ses gardes et ne vouloir s'attacher à personne quand il y avait trop de gens autour de lui, mais quand ils n'étaient qu'à deux, alors les blagues ne cessaient de fusées qu'elles soient cyniques ou non. Sasuke bifurqua sur la droite, poussant une porte où étaient collées de nombreuses affiches et même des petites annonces, un panneau horaire et d'autres autocollants. Ils venaient d'arriver à Ame, studio de piercing et de tatouage ayant très bonne réputation. Souvent lorsqu'il passait devant cette boutique, Naruto jetait un œil sur la vitrine décorée du savoir faire du tatoueur, mais jamais encore il n'était entré à l'intérieur. Il découvrit donc les dessins courant sur les murs, ainsi que les catalogues à disposition au centre de la pièce, les portes vues les contentant étant collés autour de colonnes. Il y avait des caisses métalliques qui trônaient à certains endroits, avec des coussins aux bleus différents, pour servir de sièges, les règles d'hygiène et d'autres paperasses se trouvaient près de deux vitrines à bijoux et d'un petit bureau où se trouvait un homme qui lisait un livre sur les oiseaux.

-Salut Juugo.

-Oh, salut Sasuke, tu avais un rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais, dans pas longtemps.

-Ah oui, je vois, pour un piercing.

Le jeune homme venait de consulter un agenda ouvert au jour d'aujourd'hui, et venait de lui sourire gentiment, leur demandant d'attendre un instant, le temps qu'il aille prévenir le perceur. Il alla donc jusqu'à la porte du fond surprenant Naruto lorsqu'il passa près d'eux à cause de sa taille surprenante. Juugo ne tarda pas à réapparaitre, amenant dans son sillage un jeune homme torse nu qui était sur le point de se passer une chemise sur le dos ayant déjà enfilé un bras. Enfin ça ne servit pas à grand-chose, car après avoir passé l'autre, il le laissa ouvert.

-Salut Kimimaro, alors tu l'as fait ?

-S'lut Sasuke, salut…

Le jeune homme le dévisagea de manière peu avenante, ses yeux verts soulignés de rouge mettant mal à l'aise Naruto. Il avait d'ailleurs deux points rouges tatoués sur le front encadrés par des cheveux blancs aux reflets légèrement gris qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et étaient retenus par deux endroits par des attaches rouges. Il portait près de la clavicule trois traits fins rouges, et un serpent dont la gueule était sur le point de se refermer sur elles lui entourait le corps entier à ce qu'il en devinait, remplis partiellement pour le moment de couleurs, le noir prédominant pour l'instant.

-Je suis Naruto, bonjour. L'Uzumaki se présenta seul, Sasuke n'ayant pas l'air décidé de le faire pour lui.

-Hm…

Kimimaro se détourna de lui sans plus d'attention, comme s'il ne l'intéressait pas et termina de refermer sa chemise verte pale, du moins d'en boutonner un seul et unique bouton au niveau de son nombril cachant à peine le haut de son jean sombre taille basse. Il continua à l'encontre de Sasuke, comme s'il n'avait jamais été coupé :

-Yahiko me le fait petit à petit, on le continue demain quand la boutique sera fermée. Comment va Itachi ?

-Toujours pareil, à fond dans le boulot.

-Il devrait apprendre à se prendre quelques vacances celui là…et à venir voir ses amis, sinon un jour il ne lui restera pas grand monde. On y va ?

-Hn. Mais je voudrais que ce soit lui qui prenne ma séance.

-Quoi ?

Naruto et Kimimaro avaient parlés en même temps. Le perceur avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto qui, quant à lui, était bloqué sur le rictus de Sasuke. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que son gage c'était ça ? Un piercing ? Mais son père allait le tuer s'il le faisait !

-Euh, Sasuke…c'est quand même pas parce que j'ai perdu contre toi ?

-Hm ? si.

-Mais ça va pas ? je…

-Non mais Sasuke, je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il n'a pas l'autorisation de ses parents. Toi je peux puisque Itachi est ok sur toute la ligne à chaque fois, mais pour lui non, tant qu'il n'est pas majeur, j'ai besoin de l'autorisation parentale.

Sasuke avait regardé Kimimaro droit dans les yeux, déçu qu'il ne soit pas entré dans son jeu. Et la panique de Naruto avait presque disparu de son visage, bien qu'il attendait toujours confirmation du brun, ce qui fit soupirer ce dernier qui ne pourrait s'amuser à lui faire plus peur. Il avait toujours adoré voir le blond paniquer.

-Hn…de toute façon, c'était juste pour lui foutre la frousse.

Kimimaro eut un sourire, connaissant Sasuke et son humour assez spécial, mais en voyant le blond frapper ce dernier à l'épaule, il comprit qu'ils se connaissaient assez. C'était rare, d'ailleurs en y pensant bien, c'était la première fois que Sasuke venait ici accompagné et qu'il faisait ce genre de blague en dehors du cercle que Kimimaro lui connaissait. Il leur fit signe de le suivre, reprenant la porte d'où il était arrivé et qui donnait sur un petit couloir avec trois autres portes. Celle du fond était les toilettes, celle de gauche pour les piercings et celle de droite, plus grande, pour le tatoueur.

Sasuke alla donc s'installer sur la chaise prévue à cet effet, enleva son t-shirt, tandis que Kimimaro commençait à se préparer. L'on toqua à la porte, et Naruto s'écarta juste lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans entra, ses cheveux couleur miel maintenus en formes de petits pics par du gel, et aux yeux étranges qu'ils ne pouvaient y avoir que des lentilles pour rendre cet effet, salua Sasuke d'un large sourire, révélant des piercings et en en accentuant d'autres. Il en avait autour de l'arête du nez, sur ses arcades, à sa lèvre inférieure et tout le long du cartilage de ses oreilles.

-Dans le nombril ?

-Hn.

-…c'est plutôt les filles qui font ça.

-Rien à battre.

-Hahaha, et le tatou du faucon, rien de spécial ?

-Non, cicatrisation impec'.

-Ok, et ton frère, il n'a pas de petite envie ? ça va bien faire six ou sept ans qu'il ne m'a rien demandé.

-J'en sais rien, vois avec lui.

-Hm, faudrait déjà que je le vois plus de cinq minutes pour ça. On aimerait le crocher pour son annif', tu pourras inventer n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste avec toi ce jour là ? on viendra te l'enlever ensuite…à moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec nous ?

-Le retenir ok, venir avec vous ça reste à voir. Je commencerais à le travailler dès son retour.

-Voyage d'affaires ?

-Hn.

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

-Je ne suis pas un bébé.

-Non t'es juste Sasuke, et je te connais bien fiston.

-Tch', n'utilise pas ce mot pour moi ! tu n'es pas mon père.

-J'y penserais, bon, je te laisse bosser Kimi.

-Merci fit Sasuke très sèchement.

-Hahaha, ah au fait, Suigetsu est revenu avec un modèle, mais faudrait que tu dises à ton pote d'apprendre à dessiner ou de nous laisser faire, son truc était carrément asymétrique.

-T'avais qu'à le lui faire et qu'il se tape la honte pour le restant de ses jours c't'abruti.

-Non, mais j'ai quand même mon honneur de tatoueur à préserver moi, s'il veut un truc de cette qualité qu'il aille donc voir à Oto.

-Kukuku, je lui dirais à l'occaz'.

Yahiko fit donc un signe à Sasuke et attrapa la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il vit Naruto. Il le fixa, un étrange sourire sur le coin des lèvres, et ramenant une main sur sa hanche, il fit :

-Oh, t'es venu avec un pote ? il est nouveau celui-là, il n'était pas dans ton groupe la dernière fois.

-Hn.

-Bonjour, je suis un ami d'enfance de Sasuke.

-Wow, poli en plus, ça change. Et tu viens pour ?

-Hein ?

-Tu veux avoir un tatou aussi ? ou un piercing ?

-Euh…non…rien de tout ça. Je l'accompagne, c'est tout.

-Ah…Sasuke a besoin de se faire tenir la main maintenant ?

-Yahiko, ça va là.

-Hahaha, désolé Sasuke, mais c'est si rare que tu traînes avec des gens comme celui-ci, surtout que d'habitude tu viens seul et là, tu le ramènes avec toi. Même Suigetsu avait du nous retrouver tout seul par ouïe dire.

-Pffff.

-Bon, je vois que je te fatigue, j'y retourne donc.

-T'en as encore pour longtemps, Yahi ? Kimimaro qui était du coté de ses ustensiles était en train de revenir vers Sasuke.

-Ouais, là j'ai fais une pause parce qu'il était en train d'en pleurer.

-Faut voir aussi où il le voulait son tatouage.

-C'était où ?

Ni Kimimaro, ni Yahiko ne répondit à la question de Naruto qui reçut juste de ce dernier un sourire amusé avant qu'il ne sorte. Naruto reporta donc son attention sur l'opération qui se déroulait à deux pas de lui, et un instant plus tard Sasuke portait un nouveau bijou sur lui. Il le regarda deux secondes, écouta Kimimaro lui rappeler comment en prendre soin et prit de lui un papier pour acheter du désinfectant. Après avoir pris congé, Sasuke ne cessa de remarquer les petits regards en coin du blond vers son ventre, et cela ne l'amusa pas très longtemps.

-Qu'est ce t'as à me regarder comme ça ! tu veux que j'enlève le haut ou quoi ?

-Euh non, mais…je me demandais si ça fait mal.

-Un peu, suffit de ne pas être douillet et ça passe.

-T'aime la douleur ?

-Et le sang.

-Hein ?

Naruto avait des yeux comme des soucoupes, et Sasuke leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel avant de glisser ses mains dans ses poches.

-Pffff, ce que t'es crédule. Ça doit être facile d'être toi et de croire à tout comme ça. Un rien peu être merveilleux.

-Ben c'est pour ça que les idiots vont toujours loin, ils osent tous et ne pensent jamais à rien.

-Et t'es fier en plus ?

-Un idiot heureux plutôt qu'un sage triste, c'était ce qu'un vieil oncle me disait souvent lorsque j'allais chez lui. J'aime bien vivre sans regret ni remord.

-Hm.

-Quoi 'hm' ? tu me demandes même pas ce que j'ai fais ces dernières années ? allez quoi, pour une fois qu'on a une conversation potable !

Sasuke soupira doucement avant de tourner dans le Starbucks du coin et de se mettre dans la file. Naruto le colla de près, passant sa tête juste à coté de son épaule pour voir ce qui était servi ici, et le brun lui souffla doucement pour que seul lui entende :

-Puisque t'as pas osé le piercing, tu vas me payer de quoi manger.

-Hein ? je dois payer là ?

-Hn.

-Hey, t'abuses, tu pourrais prévenir avant, que j'aille à un distributeur !

De nouveau Sasuke souriait, certes en coin, mais tout de même. Jamais Naruto ne l'avait vu autant sourire en une journée, et le pire était que celle-ci était encore loin de se finir. Il commanda donc, sous le regard larmoyant de Naruto qui sortit sa carte bleu après avoir lui-même passer commande. Le brun c'était installé dans un coin de l'établissement, près d'une grande fenêtre, là où l'on ne ferait pas vraiment attention à lui, et l'espace d'un instant il semblait dans son élément, loin de tout. Naruto le rejoignit, et Sasuke attrapa sa paille pour boire le café latte qu'il avait commandé, aimant le siroter comme ça.

-Dis Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Si tu ne me parlais pas comme tu l'as fais aujourd'hui depuis que je suis revenu, c'est à cause de quoi ?

Le brun ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, continuant d'aspirer son café du bout de la paille qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il avait le don de mettre Naruto mal à l'aise par moment, et ça le faisait rire, ça le blond pouvait le voir. Ne lâchant jamais l'affaire, comme à son habitude, il continua :

-Trop de gens ?

-Y'a de ça.

-Et ?

-Hmpf.

-Allez parle, te fais pas prier.

-…Les gens ne veulent traîner avec moi que par intérêt la plupart du temps, donc j'ai tendance à ne jamais m'attacher à moins que l'on me prouve le contraire. Quand on n'attend rien des gens, on ne risque pas d'être déçu.

-Je te l'ai prouvé quand moi ?

-En continuant de me harceler comme tu le fais si bien, alors que toute personne intéressée aurait finie par se lasser au bout d'un moment de rejets et de répliques acerbes, m'aurait traiter de con et serait retourner finalement voir ailleurs, histoire de trouver quelqu'un d'autre à exploiter.

-Ah ok, je vois.

-Hn…et puis tu ne me forces jamais à faire des choses dont je n'ai aucune envie. Mon avis compte, et vu que je n'aime pas être obligé, ça me va.

-Y'a aussi que je supporte ton caractère de chieur.

-Faut bien que je me coltine le tiens.

-Hahaha, un point partout. Sinon, c'est bon ton truc là ? je peux goûter ?

Sasuke soupira encore quand il sentit son gobelet quitter sa main et préféra ne rien dire pour ne pas se taper un scandale dans un lieu où il venait souvent et où il n'avait pas envi d'être fiché. Il attaqua son cookie en attendant qu'il le lui rende, ce qui ne tarda pas, sa face toute plissée par une grimace de dégoût.

-Dégueulasse, enfin j'ai jamais aimé le café à moins qu'il y ait trois tonnes de sucres dedans.

-Alors pourquoi t'as voulu goûter ?

-Parce que j'ai jamais goûté un latte et que pour ne pas mourir bête je goûterai encore bien des trucs pour être sur que je ne les aime pas ou le contraire.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, pas très longtemps, juste assez pour que le blond s'imprègne des lieux et en comprenne l'ambiance. C'était peuplé et pourtant on te fichait la paix, ça permettait de ne pas être seul et en même temps de l'être. Le genre d'ambiance que Sasuke avait l'air de privilégier. Naruto décida de lui parler d'une échoppe à ramen qu'il connaissait bien et qui en faisait des succulents, lui promettant de l'amener un jour pour qu'il puisse goûter cette huitième merveille du monde. Sasuke l'écoutait, ça il en était sur, même si son attention n'était pas tout le temps focalisée sur lui. Il était vrai que le brun jetait par moment de longue œillade à travers la vitre, perdant son regard dans le lointain, cherchant à saisir quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Ça ne t'intéresse vraiment pas de savoir ce que j'ai pu foutre dans ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Le brun soupira puis posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, son bras étant accoudé à la table. Il l'écoutait enfin pour de bon. Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent dans un large sourire. Même s'il avait l'air de s'emmerder comme un rat mort, Sasuke l'écoutait, et certainement qu'il s'en irait lorsqu'il en aurait marre, comme lorsqu'il le faisait enfant et qu'il n'avait plus envie de l'écouter radoter. Naruto commença alors à lui parler des deux pays qu'il avait visités durant ces neuf ans d'absence.

à suivre la semaine prochaine :)


	2. Du temps et de la patience

Merci aux reviewers en mode anonyme que je ne peux contacter autrement ^^ Et puis merci à tous pour vos encouragements ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 1** : Naruto est revenu vivre au Japon non loin de là où se trouve Sasuke, l'un de ses amis d'enfance. Seulement, le brun à radicalement changé, ce qui ne dérange pas le blond qui est décidé à le fréquenter de nouveau.

_**Chap 2 : **_**Du temps et de la patience.**

La sonnerie infecte de l'interphone grésilla plus qu'elle ne sonna, éveillant Sasuke qui plongea sa tête sous son oreiller. Mais ça recommença, pas une fois ou deux, non une bonne dizaine de fois et ce à la suite et sans interruption. Sasuke décida de tuer celui qui était en train de lui griller le cerveau et se leva d'un bond, décrocha en hurlant pour savoir qui était là, et un rire idiot lui répondit. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'en frémir d'énervement.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-Ouais c'est moi hahahaha, dis je peux monter ?

-Crève. Laisse-moi seul, retourne donc à Hawaï, oublie-moi.

-Sasu…

Mais le brun avait déjà raccroché pour retourner dans son lit et ferma les yeux et dut se concentrer au maximum lorsqu'il entendit l'interphone beugler encore et encore. Pourquoi avait-il fait cette erreur hier ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé entrer ? Pourquoi avait-il seulement été sympathique cinq minutes ? C'était Naruto, comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Il décrocha donc avec tout le calme qu'il put y mettre, prêt à envoyer valser Naruto qui lui lâcha un :

-Surprise !

-Hein ?

-Avant que tu me cries de mourir ou de retourner chez moi, ou même de me pendre au premier arbre venu, je voulais te dire que j'ai une surprise pour toi !

-…qu'est ce que tu me délires là ?

-Ah ben si tu ne m'ouvres pas, tu ne sauras pas.

Sasuke était sur que Naruto souriait à pleine dents. Plus que quiconque ce dernier savait qu'il ne résistait pas aux défis et surtout, que la curiosité était l'un de ses pires défauts. Il ne résistait jamais si on le titillait trop, et en se détestant lui-même, il appuya sur le bouton servant à lui ouvrir la porte principale. Naruto ne put retenir un petit rire satisfait et amusé en entendant le bruit signifiant que la porte lui était ouverte. Il monta donc et découvrit Sasuke en travers de la porte, l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

-Salut.

-C'est quoi ?

-Hahaha, je rentre d'abord !

-Tch'.

Avec plaisir il le vit s'écarter de la porte pour le laisser entrer, et Sasuke, qui ne portait qu'un bas de jogging, alla se crasher dans le canapé. Naruto était presque habillé comme le jour précédent, et Sasuke l'entendit déposer sur la petite table deux sacs.

-Tiens, je t'ai ramené tes vêtements, lavés et repassés.

-Si tu me dis que la surprise c'est ça, je t'éclate.

-Mais tu dormais encore ? c'est…

-Le week-end, et le week-end je fais des grasses mat'.

-Ouais enfin là il est pas loin d'être midi quand même.

-Hn.

Sasuke ramena son front contre un coussin, soupirant sous les yeux amusés de Naruto qui partit du coté de la cuisine avant de revenir et de déposer des baguettes près du sac qu'il ouvrit.

-Et alors j'ai expliqué à ma mère que tu étais tout seul aujourd'hui.

Sasuke tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, et il vit que le blond tenait deux boites dont l'une fut déposée face à lui. Faisant comme chez lui, Naruto alluma la tv, et ouvrit la serviette qui contenait une boite.

-Bento ?

-Ouais.

Naruto venait d'attraper de quoi manger, et ricana en entendant le ventre du brun faire moins de cérémonie que son propriétaire. Sans se presser pourtant, il se redressa et attrapa la boite, découvrant des onigiris miniature, quelques sushis et quelques makis sur un lit de légumes découpés finement.

-Elle fait toujours bien les choses.

-Mh, mais tu verras, son gâteau est horrible.

-Un gâteau ?

-Ouais, elle en a fait un.

D'un mouvement du menton il lui indiqua que le gâteau était encore dans le sac, tout en continuant de regarder la télé. Ils mangèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Naruto tombe sur le Takeshi's Castle et qu'il éclate de rire toutes les cinq minutes. Sasuke l'imaginait parfaitement bien faire ce genre de chose, se prendre des murs et tombés sur tous les cailloux piégés du parcours. Ce n'était pas bien dur d'en avoir des images mentales d'ailleurs, et ayant fini de manger il fila dans sa chambre, revenant avec quelques cahiers sous le regard interrogateur de son ami toujours devant l'émission. En un rien de temps il termina ses devoirs, puis les abandonna sur la table basse avant d'aller se doucher. Quand il revint dans le salon, il découvrit le blond le nez plongé dans ses cahiers.

-Je savais que t'allais faire ça.

Pris sur le fait, Naruto balança le cahier là où il l'avait pris, balbutiant une excuse pourrie qui fit tout juste sourire le brun qui alla dans la cuisine pour boire. Naruto du coup reprit le cahier et y jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, se faisant ignorer de Sasuke qui revient s'installer sur le canapé non loin de lui.

-Dis, Dobe.

-Mh ?

-Qui t'as dis que tu pouvais revenir ?

-Hein ?

-Ici dans cette maison. Qui ?

-Roh quoi aller ! on c'est bien amusé hier.

-On te donne un doigt et toi tu attrapes le bras ? et rends moi ça abruti, démerde toi tout seul pour tes études sinon t'iras pas loin dans la vie !

-Pffff, mais ch'uis nul en math !

-M'en tape, c'est pas mon problème. Et puis c'est pas qu'en math, t'es un vrai âne.

-Sasuke.

La voix de Naruto avait changé, et il lâcha le cahier que le brun ramena contre lui, l'interrogeant d'un coup d'œil devant se revirement de ton.

-Je voudrais qu'on soit amis comme avant.

-Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux de toute façon.

-Et toi non ?

-Hmpf.

-Je te rappelle que je n'aurais pas pu entrer si tu…

-Ne me tentes pas de te jeter dehors par la fenêtre et de ne jamais rouvrir cette foutue porte, Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke avait tourné la tête vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air blasé. Il n'était pas tout à fait sérieux, mais Naruto savait qu'avec lui rien n'était jamais gagné d'avance et que souvent les apparences étaient trompeuses. Il était vrai que Sasuke avait pas mal changé du gamin qu'il avait été, celui qui était partant pour bien des bêtises, et qui riait souvent d'un air espiègle et dont le regard envers son frère était empli de respect et d'amour, et pas de tristesse comme la dernière fois. Sa curiosité n'avait pas changé, mais il avait travaillé son snobisme à un point assez important pour éloigné les gens, ça Naruto en était sur. Sasuke faisait en sorte qu'on ne l'approche plus, restant sur ses gardes indéfiniment.

-Je prends donc ça comme un oui.

-Un oui ?

-Qu'on soit amis de nouveau, off course.

Naruto souriait à pleine dents, et Sasuke se laissa retomber sur le canapé, posant ses cahiers sur le sol d'un geste las.

-Pffff.

-Ouais, ça va être du sport.

-Pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi ?

-Pour certaines raisons qui font que j'en ai envie.

-Hn, ben ne me colle pas trop en cours, tu risques de te faire emmerder par les autres.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

-Hmpf.

Sasuke ne voulant pas lui montrer son embarras, ramassa ses affaires et partit vers sa chambre pour les déposer, avant de revenir et d'aller vers la télé. Naruto le regarda ouvrir le bas du meuble sous l'énorme télé, et ne vit pas le reste jusqu'à recevoir une wiimote et un nunchuk pratiquement en plein visage. Sasuke retourna de son coté, lança un jeu. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils s'hurlaient dessus pour avoir savoir qui tuerait le personnage de l'autre, Naruto partant dans des grands rires diabolique lorsqu'il lui mettait sa pâté, et chouinant lorsque c'était le rire sournois de Sasuke qui résonnait. L'ambiance était bonne et le resta longtemps.

Le lendemain en cours, ce fut pourtant une autre histoire.

Sasuke passa près de lui comme sans le voir, et Naruto ne se laissa pas démonter, venant lui parler devant tout le monde. Sasuke l'écouta, regardant au passage le reste des personnes ci-présentes et sut qu'il allait encore se faire emmerder. Les autres n'aimaient pas que les gens comme lui côtoient les personnes 'normales' comme Naruto, qui venait le matin faire des activités sportives, qui étaient ouvertes, et n'avaient pas l'air de vampires qui se seraient trompé d'heure de la journée pour apparaître. Depuis le collège, qu'il avait passé dans l'établissement qui faisait face à ce lycée, il en avait bavé, cela même si ces murs étaient privés et réservés à ceux qui avaient soit de l'argent, soit l'envie de connaître le système scolaire japonais mixé à celui étranger. Enfin il leur avait bien répondu, à coup de poings et de pieds, ce qui avait pu lui valoir une certaine paix…tant qu'un idiot tel que le blond ne le collait pas aux basques.

Naruto avait remarqué que le brun l'envoyait balader et ne le regardait jamais vraiment directement, et cela l'ennuya assez. Il revint donc à la charge plusieurs fois dans la journée, voyant qu'il agaçait Sasuke, mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il se fichait bien du regard des autres, et qu'il était prêt à en venir aux poings lui aussi, chose que l'autre comprit mais ne voulait pas céder pour autant. À midi il le suivit jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'établissement, et prit place à coté de lui sous le regard de nombreuses personnes. Sasuke lui demanda de dégager, et l'autre fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, se faisant finalement ignoré par le brun. Ça ne le découragea pas, et Naruto continua de monologuer, arrivant par moment à lui tirer un grognement ou deux. Mais Sasuke ne l'attendit pas en sortant de là, retournant dans la classe où il se mit à travailler sur de l'anglais sans un regard pour lui. Naruto en profita donc pour rejoindre une partie du groupe qu'il fréquentait habituellement et qui lui posèrent quelques questions sur ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec l'Uchiha, avant finalement de passer à leurs sujets habituels.

À la fin des cours, Sasuke rangea ses affaires et s'en alla dès qu'on les lâcha, sans un mot pour quiconque. Naruto lui hurla de l'attendre, et le brun l'ignora, se faisant rattraper aux casiers à l'entrée, là où ils devaient changés de chaussures, seule manière gardée de l'école traditionnelle japonaise puisqu'ils ne portaient pas d'uniformes comme dans beaucoup d'autres. Il le rattrapa là-bas donc, continuant de lui parler comme si de rien n'était, faisant lever au ciel les yeux onyx. Le groupe d'ami de Naruto les regarda partir en les suivants des yeux, mais ils haussèrent des épaules et partirent dans la même direction à leur tour, habitant presque tous dans le même endroit ou pas très loin de ces deux là. D'autres groupes n'aimèrent pas du tout pas contre ce mélange qui tranchait rien que par leur style vestimentaire, mais aussi du fait que Sasuke avait un groupe de fangirl qui ne voyaient pas du tout d'un bon œil que le brun laisse ainsi quelqu'un l'approcher alors que chacune d'entre elles avaient été jetées comme de simple déchet dès le premier essais.

Le lendemain, Sasuke eut le bonheur de ne pas le trouver à sa porte alors que Naruto lui avait dis qu'il l'y attendrait, et ne le vit qu'en arrivant en cours. Le blond était du coté du terrain de sport, jouant au basket avec un groupe de garçon. C'était donc pour eux qu'il ne l'avait pas vu à sa porte ? Amer, il ne lui jeta un coup d'œil qu'en passant, continuant son chemin jusqu'à la salle de classe où il prit place à son bureau, près de la fenêtre d'où il se mit à regarder dehors, ses yeux glissant parfois vers le groupe bruyant. Autrement, il regardait l'horizon au loin, comme ça le prenait souvent quand il ne lisait pas un livre en attendant que le cours commence. Une jeune femme d'un autre groupe entra dans la classe, venant à lui, pour lui parler.

Quelque peu gênée, elle essaya de lancer la conversation, se tordant les mains de stress. Ne dérogeant pas à sa règle, il l'ignora, faisant comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Elle était pourtant jolie cette brunette avec ses grands yeux chocolats et son petit sourire timide, toute candide dans sa tenue peu provocante et aux couleurs sages. Mais il savait qu'en l'ignorant un peu elle ne tarderait pas à s'en aller. Il n'y avait qu'un seul idiot pour lui coller aux basques du matin au soir tout en acceptant d'être critiquer à tout moment.

Elle pinça des lèvres lorsqu'il eut une réaction en entendant son prénom hurlé depuis l'autre bout de la cours. Il savait qui c'était, mais regarda tout de même vers son ami qui agitait la main ne l'ayant pas vu arriver tantôt. Naruto fut encore plus heureux quand il comprit que le brun le regardait, et ce dernier soupira d'un air las en levant la main pour qu'il arrête de s'agiter, voyant que les autres commençaient à rouspéter pour que le blond reprenne le jeu. Ayant eu ce qu'il désirait, Naruto retourna à son jeu, empli d'énergie, inconscient du regard qui le suivait depuis le haut du bâtiment.

L'adolescente avait repris du poil de la bête, et était décidé à avoir le même genre de réaction rien que pour elle. Elle reprit sa conversation là où elle l'avait laissée, et au fond de lui, Sasuke était en train de se demander comment faire pour s'en débarrasser. Avec attention il se mit à regarder le mur d'en face, lisant, relisant, surlisant l'affiche qui était collée là, allant jusqu'à la détailler avec autant d'importance qu'une trouvaille archéologique devant changer la vision du monde. C'est là qu'il entendit râler et vit une paire de fesses prendre possession de sa table. Naruto, tout frais, venait de s'asseoir de tout son poids sur son pupitre et continuait de se sécher les cheveux avec énergie, s'insérant dans la conversation monologuée de la demoiselle qui en devint rouge tomate. Son interlocutrice n'était pas timide face à cette intrusion, non, elle était folle de rage de voir entre elle et sa proie intervenir un boulet. Elle pesta avant de rebrousser chemin en serrant lamentablement les poings.

Sasuke se mit à rire, et Naruto ne fut pas le seul à l'entendre.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs haussa les épaules en la voyant partir, ne comprenant pas qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué. En voyant le fou rire du brun, et il se mit à parler à nouveau d'un sujet qui le passionnait depuis hier, c'est-à-dire un nouveau jeu vidéo dont il était sur, plairait à Sasuke autant que l'un des jeux qu'il avait pratiqué quelques jours plutôt chez l'Uchiha. Sans le vouloir, Naruto était en train de leur montrer qu'il s'entendait parfaitement avec le brun qui ne le rejeta même pas une fois, au point qu'il pouvait parler avec lui sur un point d'égalité et de le faire rire.

Sasuke avait l'air d'assez bonne humeur, écoutant patiemment ce que son camarade était en train de débiter à renfort de grands gestes bruyants. Il s'amusait, et l'Uchiha se ficha bien du regard des autres, car la conversation qu'il avait avec le blond était intéressante. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait, rien d'autres. Pas de leurre aux grands cils batifolant comme un épileptique en pleine crise, ni de regard de chatte en chaleur, juste une conversation normale sur un sujet bateau où il n'y aurait aucune prise de tête.

-On peut se joindre à vous ?

Sakura et Ino se tenait cote à cote, un sourire idiot au visage, et le brun les ignora tandis que Naruto les accueillit à bras ouvert. Il continua sa conversation avec un Sasuke beaucoup moins enthousiaste, et elles n'en menèrent pas large, ne comprenant rien au baratin lié au jeu vidéo. Pour attirer le regard des garçons, elles prenaient toutefois des poses assez aguicheuses. Sasuke les ignora superbement, et Naruto se régala de ce jeu dont il parla par la suite à son ami qui restait muet devant son engouement.

Ce ne fut pas le seul jour où cela se produisit, changeant parfois quelque peu mais restant tout de même fidèle à cette trame, Naruto revint à la charge, s'asseyant sur le bureau du brun et monologuant plus que discutant. Seulement, on pouvait voir que Sasuke l'écoutait et lui répondait par moment, arrivant même à lui sourire deux trois fois. En fin de semaine, ce dernier l'attendit même pour rentrer avec lui, et n'essayait même plus de l'envoyer balader lorsque l'autre voulait manger à ses cotés le midi. Les amis du blond tentèrent une approche pour mimer Naruto, qui se conclut cependant par des regards en coin assez mauvais et froids. Mais Naruto les encourageait lorsque Sasuke n'était pas là, leur disant combien il pouvait être un garçon sympa bien qu'un peu moqueur, qu'il avait en fait un grand cœur sous ses airs d'ours mal léché. Et finalement celui-ci ne les envoya plus promener, restant juste silencieux et méfiant, les regardant dans leurs attitudes et se faisant une idée de ces gens qu'il connaissait de vue depuis des années mais qu'il n'avait jamais approché plus intimement que pour un bonjour passif. Lorsqu'il ne supportait plus d'être tant entouré, il prenait juste congé en silence, alertant au début les autres qui s'y firent finalement de se retourner et de ne plus le voir, trouvant cela déjà assez extraordinaire que le brun puisse leur parler de temps à autre.

Ils comprirent bien vite qu'il était plus humain qu'il n'en laissait paraître, étant attentionné envers les filles sans le montrer, et pensant quasiment toujours aux conséquences des actes qu'il entreprenait. Il n'y avait que Naruto qui arrivait à bousculer la logique définie dans laquelle Sasuke baignait, arrivant à le vexer ou a le mettre en colère si ce n'était à lui couper la chique. Pourtant le brun le laissait à ses cotés et continuait de le charrier, rendant au tac au tac les réplique de l'Uzumaki tandis qu'il restait muet face à d'autres.

Le petit groupe de filles, mais aussi quelques garçons, qui suivaient Sasuke comme des ombres commençaient à jalouser ce qui se passait entre ces deux là, car jamais ils n'avaient eu droit à tant d'égard. Des distorsions débutèrent dans le groupe, entre ceux qui voulaient continuer d'aimer le brun de loin comme d'habitude, et ceux déterminer à le séparer de cet intrus.

Naruto se fichait bien de tout ça, il n'était pas du genre à se décourager pour si peu. Petit il en avait assez pleuré, et aujourd'hui cela le toucher à peine. C'était Sasuke à l'époque qui l'avait aidé, venant lui mettre une baffe pour qu'il se réveille et en lui hurlant dessus que ça allait être la guerre. Il se souvenait encore de quand ils avaient tendus des pièges à ceux qui se moquaient de ses cheveux blonds ou de ses yeux bleus, qui lui avaient mis la misère juste pour rire ou par simple jalousie. Il garda donc le sourire et resta près de son ami, balayant ces soucis comme une vulgaire poussière.

Le dimanche arriva et il se fit ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble par Itachi qui revenait de son footing matinal, que ce dernier ne faisait que lorsqu'il dormait chez lui, soit très peu souvent. Il gardait toutefois une forme olympique, attirant quelques regards sur lui. En jogging noir et en débardeur blanc, il s'était fait une tresse qu'il avait remonté a l'aide d'une pince pour ne pas que sa chevelure le gêne en courant, il fit du surplace en voyant le blond sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'interphone, et se mit à parler avec lui, s'enquérant de ses parents et continuant sur ce qu'ils avaient fais de leurs vies jusqu'à maintenant. Naruto regardait le collier du brun qui sautillait au même rythme que lui, et Itachi n'arrêta son surplace qu'une fois à l'intérieur en attendant l'ascenseur. Il fit quelques autres petits mouvements de souplesse et continua de lui sourire en l'écoutant, si différent d'avant au point que le petit malaise du blond en sa présence disparu très vite. Itachi lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose à peine entré dans l'appartement silencieux, mais Naruto s'en chargea ayant déposé dans la semaine du lait et des jus, étant revenu plusieurs fois pour le plaisir de sortir Sasuke du lit à l'aide de l'interphone, meilleur ennemi du brun au matin.

Itachi le quitta donc pour une douche rapide, et revint juste quand le blond lui servit un thé, ayant déjà coupé une partie du gâteau que sa mère avait préparé. Itachi s'installa, invitant Naruto à faire de même, et il réengagea la conversation sur la vie du blond qui se pliait à cet interrogatoire de bonne volonté. Sasuke qui dormait encore entendit leurs voix, et cela le tira de son sommeil de plomb. Il ne fut même pas étonné de trouver Naruto attablé avec Itachi, tout deux rayonnant au point qu'il mit une main sur sa face en signe de découragement, se dirigeant vers le canapé où il sombra de nouveau après s'y être crashé.

-Salut petit frère.

-Grrrmff.

-Tu n'as aucune manière tu sais ? on a un invité je te ferais remarqué.

-Hn ? Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil au blond et grimaça fortement avant de se laisser retomber dans le canapé. Je suis un frère indigne je sais.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Tu veux un bout de gâteau ? il est super bon.

-Te fous pas de ma mère Itachi, c'est un vrai caillou le machin.

Naruto venait de lui dire ça d'un air amusé mais sérieux, reprenant une gorgée du lait chaud qu'il s'était chauffé. Personne n'aurait cru que cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était revenu dans la vie des Uchiha.

-Oh tu savais ?

-Ben je connaissais celui de votre mère, donc oui j'ai pu faire la différence entre cette chose déguisée en gâteau et ce qui porte vraiment ce nom. Mais si je n'ai rien dis depuis tout à l'heure, c'est parce que ça m'amusait de te voir te forcer à le manger.

-Salaud.

Naruto éclata d'un rire tonitruant, mais ce ne fut pas ça qui estomaqua Sasuke, mais bien le fait que son frère venait de le traiter de salaud et que l'autre en riait, comme s'ils étaient de super potes alors que ça ne pouvait être le cas. Ou alors, il rêvait encore…à moins que la quatrième dimension n'ait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez. C'est là qu'il sentit l'odeur du café, ce qui lui fit relever la tête par-dessus le dossier du canapé, juste assez, ne laissant entrevoir que ses yeux, ce qui fit rire les deux autres qui fixaient ce point précis, attendant de le voir faire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue son frère rire ainsi, il avait vraiment l'air heureux et détendu, et cela lui arracha un sourire caché par le canapé. Un sourire qui devint encore plus grand lorsqu'il vit Naruto lui en taper cinq avant de servir un café tassé à son encontre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire ça avec son aîné, mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

-Je te l'ai servie, mais tu bouges pour le boire.

-Hmpf.

-Ça se refroidie, Sasuke…

Itachi qui venait de s'adresser à lui était à présent en train de plisser le nez et mit une main devant son visage, continuant d'une voix à moitié dégoutée :

-…mais comment il peut boire ce truc, ça pue.

-Ouais, ça c'est vrai. Il m'a même traîné à un Starbucks la dernière fois, heureusement qu'il y avait autre chose à boire, horrible…

Et le duo continua sa conversation comme d'un rien. Sans se presser il alla donc à table, capta le coup d'œil de son aîné pour le tatouage qu'il avait au niveau du cœur et qui lui faisait toujours froncer les sourcils à peine une seconde. Itachi ne disait jamais rien, ignorant celui là qu'il ne semblait pas accepter. Lorsqu'il en voulait un autre, depuis celui là, il lui demandait juste la signification du dessin avant de lui donner une autorisation. Mais celui-ci, qu'importe le temps qu'il attendit, Sasuke n'avait jamais voulu lui en expliquer la raison. Il l'appréhendait donc, s'inquiétant pour son cadet. C'est là que son regard fut attiré par son nombril et qu'il distingua le haussement de sourcils rapide que son aîné eut. Ça fit rire Naruto qui avait aussi vu le mouvement subtil, ce qui fit sourire Itachi. C'est là que le blond en profita pour sortir des dvd dont il n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler de toute la semaine.

-Je dois déjà te subir en cours, et aujourd'hui il faut que ce soit le cas aussi le week-end ? pourquoi ai-je fais l'erreur d'aller faire une partie avec toi la semaine dernière ? j'avais du perdre la tête.

-Mais dis pas ça Teme, on s'éclate bien ! et puis hier je t'ai laissé en paix non ?

-Certainement parce que tu avais quelque chose à faire avec eux ou ta famille et que tu n'as pas eu le temps de venir.

-Hahahaha bingo !

-Pffff, abruti.

Naruto agita alors son téléphone portable sous le nez de Sasuke qui le regarda attentivement avant de laisser ses yeux glisser vers son aîné. Itachi ne semblait pas comprendre alors que Naruto avait un sourire tellement gros qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait de se casser les muscles faciaux.

-Non.

-Si.

-C'est pas vrai Usuratonkachi !

-Si si.

-Euh…je peux partir d'ici…

-Itachi tu vas pas me dire que tu lui as donné mon numéro !

-Euh…si ?

-Mais non ! je ne voulais pas ! maintenant, il va être encore plus chiant et il va pouvoir me joindre partout tout le temps ! non, non et non ! donne moi ça toi ! efface !

En voyant son cadet sauter sur Naruto pour lui arracher le portable des mains et avoir une chance d'éradiquer son numéro de la liste contact, Itachi ne put se retenir de rire une fois la surprise passée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait vu son petit frère agir comme un gamin de son âge, et ça lui plaisait énormément. Naruto avait bien fais de revenir dans la vie de son cher frère qui abandonna après une bataille où il venait de laisser des traces de griffures dans le cou du blond qui continuait pourtant d'en rire. Blasé, Sasuke but d'une traite son café avant de s'en aller.

-Hey, tu vas où ?

-Douche.

Ce qui rassura Naruto qui avait cru le voir aller bouder dans sa chambre. Quand il en ressorti, il trouva les deux autres cote à cote dans le canapé où il avait été allongé de tout son long, visionnant les bonus du film. Il vint s'installer à coté d'eux et reçut sur sa cuisse une sucette, découvrant les deux autres en train d'en manger chacun une. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, ça faisait d'ailleurs des années qu'il n'y avait pas touché. C'était trop sucré, trop acidulé, ça rendait fou ses papilles gustatives. Sasuke voulut la renvoyer au blond et remarqua le parfum, coca, le seul qu'il aimait. Comme par hasard. Il glissa un coup d'œil à son frère qui avait l'air si innocent qu'il ne sut pas si c'était Naruto qui s'était rappelé de ce détail ou bien si c'était l'autre qui l'avait vendu comme pour son numéro de téléphone. Sans un mot il la prit donc en bouche, et le film commença.

La deuxième semaine depuis leur retrouvaille commença, ressemblant fortement à la première sauf que quelques détails firent sourire sinistrement l'Uchiha. Il trouva dans son casier à chaussure des mots, bouts de papier vite froissés où les insultes pleuvaient à torrent mais dont il se fichait éperdument. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir des groupies aux basques, bien que ceux du blond était un groupe exclusivement composé de filles. Sa manière d'être, lui avait appris à faire face à ce genre de chose, et il se doutait plus ou moins de qui en était l'auteur. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour remarquer les regards désobligeants envers sa personne et ce depuis que Naruto lui tournait autour.

Il tenta donc de l'éviter de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas du tout dans l'idée du blond. En sortant des cours, il le rattrapa, lui demandant ce qu'il allait faire car il ne retournait pas vers là où ils habitaient. Sasuke renfonça sa casquette style militaire sur son crâne juste décorée de deux badges d'un groupe qu'il aimait particulièrement, et termina de lacer ses boots. Habillé tout de noir, il contrasta fortement avec Naruto qui portait un t-shirt blanc sur un jean et une paire d'All star rouge.

-Allez Sasuke, dis-moi !

-Hmpf, je vais à Ame.

-Ah ? un nouveau piercing ou tatoue ?

-Non, un bijou.

-Un bijou ?

Naruto n'avait pu empêcher sa moue d'être un peu surprise, et Sasuke soupira avant de le planter là. Alors le blond fit signe au groupe qui allait aller au café du coin pour jouer au babyfoot, et il suivit Sasuke qui n'essaya même pas de s'en débarrasser, sachant d'avance qu'il parlerait à un mur. Naruto se chargea de la conversation, le faisant réagir par moment, regrettant de le voir s'arrêter prendre un café qu'il bouda pour un unique cookies, et trouvant qu'il était bien trop attentif aux magasins de vêtements. Il découvrit d'ailleurs l'envers du décor en le suivant dans une boutique regorgeant de vêtements dont le brun était friand.

Il regarda le nouvel arrivage de t-shirts lacérés avant d'en prendre un et de s'acheter, en plus, du vernis noir, retrouvant Naruto en pleine contemplation de bottes compensées, agrémentées de clous et de métal. Il l'attendit patiemment deux petites minutes avant de le voir dévier vers un haut coloré de fluo mais restant dans le ton de la boutique, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'il le trouva en orange et qu'il le posa devant Sasuke pour voir ce que cela donnerait sur lui. Sasuke n'aima pas son rire, et à peine Naruto eut-il remit en place le haut que pour le dégager de là, Sasuke l'attrapa par le dos de son haut et le tira à sa suite sous ses protestations mouvementées car il n'avait pas fini de se promener dans la boutique.

Naruto n'en perdait pas une miette, observant ce que le brun pouvait regarder deux secondes, retenant les lieux, ainsi que ses goûts musicaux lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez un disquaire où une jeune femme les accueillit, à bras ouvert, lorsqu'elle vit le brun. Elle ramena en arrière sa longue chevelure brune, la faisant glisser avec style sur son débardeur échancré vert olive, découvrant sa gorge tatouée d'une note de musique, et mettant ainsi en avant sa poitrine jusque là à demi-cachée. Elle se pencha sous son bureau de telle manière que le blond ne douta aucunement du fait qu'elle cherchait à attirer les yeux du brun qui lui s'en fichait éperdument. Il était occupé à chercher sa carte de crédit dans un portefeuille de marque qui fit s'arrondir les yeux du blond et qui émit un petit sifflement.

-Cadeau de mon frère, il avait raté mon anniversaire il y a deux ans, fit le brun sans même s'arrêter de chercher. Voyage d'affaire à Hong Kong imprévu…ça c'était pour se faire pardonner de ne pas être de retour le jour J.

-Il doit gagner beaucoup pour un te prendre un truc comme ça et…

-Certainement, je ne pose pas de questions, le coupa le brun en plein élan.

Naruto ne manqua pas de voir le voile sombre qui tomba au fond des prunelles de Sasuke qui releva enfin la tête vers le comptoir, découvrant une croupe d'où dépasser un string noir où les trois ficelles se rejoignaient par un petit anneau fait de faux diamants, dépassant d'un pantacourt de mauvais goût à imprimer vache. Il plissa les yeux, mais Naruto vit sa gêne qui ne dura qu'une nano seconde. Satisfaite qu'il ait enfin daigné la voir, elle se redressa en roulant des hanches, et déposa sur le comptoir un cd.

-Tout frais tout beau, arrivé pile ce matin pour toi, Sasu-chou.

-Hn, et évites de m'appeler comme ça Kin.

-Karin le fait bien elle ! pourquoi je n'y aurais pas droit moi ?

La jeune fille battit des cils, la bouche en cœur, cherchant certainement à rabattre le caquet du Chat botté de Shrek accompagné de l'Âne, mais l'iceberg Sasukien n'en eut cure, lui présentant sa CB d'un air neutre et lui affirmant que l'autre fille ne le faisait pas non plus. Elle soupira, lui arrachant la carte des doigts et tapa avec colère sur sa machine sous le regard incrédule de Naruto qui ne savait pas qui était cette Karin, ni même le Suigetsu de la dernière fois. Depuis qu'il était revenu voilà quelques mois, il ne l'avait jamais vu accompagné. Enfin en même temps, il ne vivait pas vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et sept jours sur sept avec lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait cette cruche d'ailleurs ?

-Aucune idée.

-Elle m'a dis qu'elle avait ton numéro de téléphone.

-Hn.

-Mais et moi alors ?

-On se connaît Kin, mais on n'est pas des amis proches non ?

-Parce qu'elle est une amie proche elle ?

-Ça se pourrait.

-…Ce que t'es pas sympa comme mec, je me demande pourquoi on craque sur toi comme ça ?

Elle fit glisser vers lui le cd mit dans une poche plastique, appuyant nonchalamment sa tête dans la paume de sa main. La manière dont elle l'avait dit, fit sourire le brun qui remit en place sa casquette en la pinçant entre l'index et le pouce, et qui lui répondit :

-Je me pose aussi la question.

-SASUKEEE ! Naruto se retourna sous le cri, et entendit le brun soupirer un :

-Sauvez-moi.

Le brun avait à peine eut le temps de fermer les yeux et Naruto de tourner la tête totalement, qu'il vit une tornade rouge s'accrocher au bras de son ami en le renversant presque contre le bureau de caisse. C'était une fille d'environ leur âge, à la longue chevelure rouquine flamboyante et en bataille, où elle avait mis plusieurs barrettes pour retenir ses mèches sur le devant, les laissant libre à l'arrière. Ses yeux maquillés étaient cerclés d'une paire de lunette à lourde monture où était dessiné sur les branches un petit cobra doré. Elle portait du cuir noir sur un haut blanc avec un décolleté pigeonnant qui s'arrêtait au dessus de son nombril percé où se trouvait un rubis et qui était cerclé d'un tatouage, un soleil. Une minijupe et des cuissardes complétaient le reste de sa tenue, avec un sac rouge sombre de grande marque. Elle enroula ses doigts bagués, aux longs ongles colorés et décorés, faisant tintés ses bracelets à ses poignets, mais la seule réaction qu'eut Sasuke envers elle fut le rejet. Il lui desserra carrément les doigts de son bras, la fusillant du regard.

-Pas la peine de me serrer Karin, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

-Mais moi si, Sasuke.

De nouveau elle se colla à lui, frottant sa poitrine sous les yeux agacés de Kin et ceux ahuris de Naruto. Combien d'hommes auraient aimés avoir droit à ça ? Surtout qu'elle n'était pas des plus plates, mais il n'aurait pas mentis en disant voir une veine battre à la tempe du brun, et celui-ci la menaça d'un ton bien bas :

-Ne me pousse pas à bout.

-Aah, j'adoooore quand tu prends cette voix !

Karin tendit les lèvres vers lui, toute frétillante d'amoure et d'envie, mais il la repoussa un peu plus violemment encore, lui tirant encore un râle de plaisir. Naruto le suivit en le voyant partir alors que d'un geste il disait au revoir à l'autre fille, et Karin gloussa avant de les suivre, les rattrapant à la porte de la boutique. Elle les arrêta, chercha rapidement dans son sac puis ressortie une paire de lunette qu'elle ficha sur la face du brun, laissant ce dernier voir la vie en un mauve dégradé.

-Cadeau, c'est de ma marque aussi, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-…c'est confortable.

-C'est une paire unique pour toi, Sasuke.

-Hn.

-Je t'appelle quand j'ai d'autres nouveautés ?

-M'appeler ? alors que tu sais toujours où me trouver ?

-Hahaha.

-C'est à se demander si tu n'as pas un radar pour le faire.

-C'est mon petit secret.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et Sasuke semblant s'être calmer la salua avant de sortir. Naruto se mit alors à le questionner sur elle, apprenant qu'elle avait deux ans de plus qu'eux, et qu'elle avait crée une marque nommée 'Hebi' et qu'elle avait ouvert une petite boutique online. Elle faisait aussi beaucoup de marchés et avait réussi à convaincre quelques points de ventes d'être ses distributeurs pour rien ou presque. Il l'avait connu à Ame, alors qu'elle se faisait tatouer les reins et que son frère Suigetsu, qui avait le même âge qu'eux, l'avait agressé pour qu'il ne mate pas sa sœur à moitié nue sur la table du tatoueur. Finalement ils étaient devenus 'amis' suivant leurs termes car Sasuke n'appréciait pas ce mot, et c'était vrai qu'il les voyait souvent.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant Ame, et là, Naruto rencontra le fameux Suigetsu, tout à fais différent de l'image de sa sœur et pourtant tout aussi fou dans son domaine. Il parlait assez fort et ne portait qu'un jean taille basse, tout son dos étant recouvert d'un pansement, alors qu'il reprenait rendez vous avec Juugo. Yahiko était en train de parler à un autre homme qui portait en tatouage un symbole de triangle inversé dans un cercle, cela sur le dos de chacune de ses mains et sur chaque cotés de sa gorge, mais ceux là était presque caché par son col monté qu'il avait un peu défait.

-Salut Hidan, tu viens te faire un truc nouveau ?

-Hey, Sasuke ! non, juste venu dire bonjour aux potes. Ça faisait un moment que je t'avais pas vu. Itachi est dans les parages ? il se gare ?

-Non, il bosse. J'ai réussi à lui faire promettre de rester à la maison pour son annif' au fait Yahiko, vous allez pouvoir venir l'enlever, je vous ouvrirai.

-Je te bip avant.

-Hn. Les deux hommes eurent un sourire espiègle auquel le brun répondit par un rictus.

-Je ne me souviens pas que l'on ait rendez-vous aujourd'hui…fit le rouquin en levant un sourcil.

-Aujourd'hui je suis là pour autre chose

Sasuke fit un vague signe avant de se rendre du coté bijoux de la boutique. C'est là que Suigetsu lui sauta dessus, passant un bras dans son dos qu'il ne rejeta pas comme celui de Karin. Agacé mais beaucoup plus calme, Sasuke l'écouta parler de son tatouage, puis de ce qu'il ferait ensuite, répondant à ses questions sur Naruto à demi mot. Suigetsu lui lança d'ailleurs un regard bien senti, le détaillant d'un sale œil, de bas en haut, avant de sourire en coin et de l'ignorer pour reprendre sur son tatouage. Naruto avait envi de donner une bonne baffe dans son dos rougie rien que pour le plaisir de le voir regretter de l'avoir rencontré. Mais il ne le fit pas, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Sasuke ce qu'ils regardaient, laissant Suigetsu dire que c'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui d'avoir une autorisation vu que c'était à Karin de la lui donner car elle était sa tutrice légale.

Les deux garçons étaient en train de regarder les nouveautés en bijoux, qu'avait à proposer la boutique pour les piercings. Sasuke était en pleine contemplation, ne semblant pas écouter ce que Suigetsu disait. Naruto cherchait lequel de ces bijoux pouvait bien attirer son ami, et c'est là qu'il sentit sa main sur son avant bras et qu'il se sentit tirer sur le coté. C'est là qu'un coup de botte toucha en pleine fesse Suigetsu, lui faisant presque traverser la vitre à bijoux où il se rattrapa maladroitement.

-Qui te permets de toucher à mon Sasuke ! abruti !

-Je vais te buter Karin !

Son frère était plus petit qu'elle car elle avait des talons très hauts, mais il ne baissa à aucun moment les yeux. Sasuke quant à lui avait pâlit quelque peu en entendant la voix de la rouquine et fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer superbement, continuant de mater ses bijoux.

-C'est ça ! et qui te donnera l'autorisation pour le prochain le nabot?

-Me cherche pas ou tu vas me trouver !

-Qui pourrait te rater avec ta tête d'asperge mal dégorgée !

Naruto se posta à coté de Sasuke sans les perdre des yeux, histoire de ne pas se prendre un coup de la sorte juste parce qu'il l'approchait, et lui demanda s'il ne fallait pas les séparer. Sasuke fit non de la tête, rajoutant qu'ils étaient toujours comme ça mais qu'ils s'entraidaient lorsqu'il le fallait et que l'on pouvait vraiment compter sur eux si on était dans la mouise la plus totale. Yahiko fit signe à Juugo de s'occuper de ces deux là, pendant qu'il alla voir les deux autres garçons, et fit presque sursauter Naruto qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-Tu te cherches un bijou, Sasuke ?

-Hn ? ouais.

-Pour ?

Sasuke se redressa à la hauteur de l'autre homme, et il avança sa tête assez près de la sienne, avant d'ouvrir la bouche que c'en était presque indécent. Naruto les voyait déjà s'embrasser, et ne put qu'arrêter de respirer en voyant la langue du brun sortir. Yahiko eut un sourire et y regarda de plus près, hochant de la tête.

-Ouais, il est bien cicatrisé maintenant, c'est vrai. Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ? une couleur peut être ?

-J'hésite entre deux modèles.

-Vu les prix tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux.

-Kukuku, voilà le commercial qui ressort.

-Faut bien que je vive…allez, pour le sport je te fais deux pourcent.

-Ouah, quelle offre, j'en meurs d'envie.

-Tu vois que je suis bon.

Sasuke se remit à rire et lui fit signe qu'il prenait les deux qu'il lui avait montré, filant voir Juugo pendant que Yahiko ouvrait la vitrine. Il lui donna un billet, et attendit sa monnaie. Instant que choisit Kimimaro pour se montrer, et avant toute salutation, il fila vers Sasuke et lui souleva son t-shirt pour vérifier l'état de son travail. Sasuke ne fut même pas gêner, stupéfiant Naruto car il donnait l'impression d'en avoir l'habitude. Il engagea la conversation, totalement dans son élément, et permit même à Karin de rester à coté de lui tant qu'elle se comportait normalement, révélant pratiquement une seconde personnalité une fois qu'il le lui eut demandé. Naruto leur parla donc, apprit à mieux les connaitre et les apprécia même, s'entendant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru avec Suigetsu. La petite bande continua à faire un bout de chemin en sortant de la boutique, et allèrent même au cinéma ensemble.

Naruto remarqua l'étrange amitié qui liait Karin, Suigetsu et Sasuke ensemble. Ils étaient cynique les uns avec les autres, et pourtant, le brun semblait veillait sur eux. En témoigna plusieurs regards en coin qu'il lança et l'aura qu'il dégagea lorsqu'un groupe vint leur chercher des poux. Naruto souriait un peu bêtement, heureux de voir que ces deux là comptaient tout de même pour Sasuke, cela malgré ce qu'il en disait.

Le lendemain Sasuke trouva encore un mot dans son casier, où il put y lire un ordre. On lui demandait de ne pas fréquenter Naruto, de le laisser tranquille. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, chiffonnant le papier distraitement et continuant de manger une barre chocolatée de l'autre. Il balança négligemment les deux papiers dans l'une des poubelles à l'entrée, et continua sa journée comme les précédentes. Naruto ne remarqua pas ce lynchage moral de plus en plus récurrent, et bientôt ces mots furent remplacés par des punaises dans ses chaussons, puis on lui piqua ses affaires quand il y avait sport.

La fin du mois était en train d'arriver, cela faisait donc un moment qu'il subissait, mais Sasuke s'en fichait bien, n'en parlant même pas à Naruto. Il savait que ce dernier même en le sachant, continuerait de le voir mais qu'il ferait son possible pour lui repayer ce qui disparaissait ou ferait en sorte de trouver les coupables et leur faire leur fête. Ça le fit rire rien que d'y penser, parce qu'il savait exactement qu'elle tête Naruto aurait. Il se rappelait très bien de cette expression qu'il lui avait vu une fois ou deux lorsqu'ils avaient été petits et qu'on les avait embêté. Naruto était lâche quand il était à la merci d'un groupe, peut être aujourd'hui encore ? Il ne savait pas. Il se souvenait de l'avoir vu prendre la fuite ou de jouer les hypocrite, c'était plutôt qu'il n'était pas très courageux ou peut être tout simplement peureux. Mais en tout cas lorsque des grands les avait embêtés à l'époque, et que Sasuke avait pris une baffe parce qu'étant trop fière il avait osé les braver, le blond s'était dressé entre eux, tremblant de tout son corps mais prêts à leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Il se souvenait de la petite silhouette devant la sienne, les poings levés et serrés en prévision de la future bagarre. Ça en avait fait rire quelques-uns, mais ce jour là, ils s'étaient battus tous les deux avant de se faire secourir par Itachi, et Sasuke avait sauté au cou de son aîné, heureux d'avoir un tel frère à ses cotés. C'était à partir de là que Sasuke ne l'avait plus trop pris de haut à l'époque, et qu'ils avaient commencé à s'apprécier réciproquement, même s'ils ne se l'étaient jamais dis. Sasuke se souvenait de quand il avait été dans les bras de son frère qui lui souriait, et qu'il avait vu le regard effaré de Naruto. Il lui avait souris méchamment, mais l'air blessé de son ami l'avait fait regretté de suite. Sasuke lui avait alors souris plus gentiment et lui avait tendu la main.

Son sourire.

Il avait été si large, si éclatant, qu'il en avait été surpris. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sourire comme ça devant lui. C'était comme celui qu'il lui voyait à l'instant. Naruto l'attendait dans le couloir, discutant avec Kiba et Neji. Il lui fit signe, et Sasuke ne pensa même pas à l'éviter. Dernièrement il se sentait bien, certes, Naruto était chiant à en crever, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait été aussi bien. Il salua les deux autres, se planta près de Naruto qui lui demanda de l'aider pour ses maths. Le rictus qu'il prit fut indéchiffrable pour le reste du groupe, mais apparemment pas pour le blond. Il souriait à pleine dents.

Au début du mois de juin, il ne put plus lui cacher cependant, car ceux qui essayaient de le faire sortir de ses gonds le prirent à partie dans un couloir, ne sachant pas que Naruto se trouvait là. Il y avait quelques mecs, mais surtout beaucoup de filles et c'était plus pour elles que pour Naruto qu'ils agissaient. Ils se plantèrent autour de lui, l'encerclant, voulant l'intimider, et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à lui envoyer des vannes de toutes sortes auxquelles il ne répondit pas, cherchant à passer et à les contourner pour aller en cours. Naruto voulait agir, mais la voix glaciale du brun qui s'éleva l'arrêta net et le fit sourire.

Sasuke n'était pas faible.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui énerva l'un d'eux l'attrapa alors par ses cheveux, le retenant et lui arrachant presque la tête. Sasuke était sur le point d'exploser, mais il ne voulait pas leur faire cette joie. Surtout il ne voulait pas avoir de problème de ce genre pour que l'école n'alerte pas son frère, ce dernier étant encore en voyage en ce moment et il ne voulait pas que ces problèmes potentiels lui gâchent la vie. Il défia donc son opposant d'un regard mauvais, et l'autre après avoir ris lui fit :

-Tu te prends pour Vampirella ma belle ?

Une main vint alors ramener en arrière ses mèches, et se posa sur sa joue. Dégoûtant. Ça avait le don de réveiller au fond de lui des envies de meurtres, comme à l'époque lorsqu'il était encore dans une école 'normale' et qu'on lui faisait des sales blagues à cause de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'il devenait. Il commençait à voir rouge, son poing se serra tout comme sa mâchoire, l'envie de l'étriper était en train de faire son chemin en lui, mais il ne fit rien.

-Ooh mais regardez moi cette mine renfrognée, ce qu'il est mignon. Tu veux que je t'aide à avoir une autre expression tout aussi bonne Uchiha ?

-Et celui qui osera, je lui ferai perdre toutes ses dents avant de le castrer, pigé ?

La voix de Naruto venait de résonner comme une sombre menace pourtant bien vivace. D'un pas calme, beaucoup trop, il marcha vers eux, un air de violence peint sur ses traits habituellement si enjoués. Il était arrivé, et il avait exactement cette expression que Sasuke lui avait connue enfant, sauf qu'il ne devinait plus une once de peur émanant de lui. Une partie du groupe fit quelques pas en arrière, d'autres partirent en courant, en particulier les filles qui ne voulaient pas être mal vue de lui, et les gars baissèrent la tête avant de filer finalement, n'y voyant plus d'intérêt. Sasuke lui avait parlé avec ses yeux, il lui avait demandé de ne rien faire, et Naruto l'avait écouté.

Le blond le regretta juste un peu plus tard.

Alors que le cours de PE allait bientôt commencer et qu'ils s'y rendaient, Sasuke se fit agripper par la queue de cheval qu'il venait de se faire et ils entendirent un bruit métallique. Rebelles et à présent courts, ses cheveux pointèrent vers le ciel, libérés du poids qui les faisait pendre vers le sol. Sasuke ne bougea pas, Naruto regarda derrière lui avec des yeux ronds, et bientôt ses cheveux encore attachés par l'élastique passèrent par-dessus son épaule pour s'écraser pitoyablement sur le sol devant lui, jetés par un garçon hyper fier de lui. Beaucoup de personne avait vu ce qui venait de se passer, et toutes avaient la même réaction, une certaine stupeur, excepté un petit groupe tout heureux et dans la confidence. Naruto détesta l'expression si neutre de Sasuke qu'elle en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, et il l'écarta d'entre lui et le coupable qu'il agrippa par le col pour lui fourrer son poing en pleine tête. Sasuke le stoppa, enserrant étroitement son avant bras de ses deux mains alors qu'un groupe s'était formé rapidement derrière l'autre. Il était seul contre eux, et Sasuke n'appartenait à aucun camp, le lui prouvant par :

-Ne t'abaisses pas à ça Naruto, ce n'est pas important.

-Mais tu y tenais à tes cheveux bordel !

-Ça peut repousser, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui vaudrait que tu te battes et te fasses expulser. Ce ne sont que des cheveux.

-Sasu…

Mais en voyant ses yeux, Naruto comprit que lui-même bouillait d'envie de les étriper là tout de suite et de n'en laisser que des miettes pour les rats. Mais au lieu de quoi le brun se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait, et sa voix s'éleva, tellement atone et froide que la menace qui y planait n'était pas feinte :

-Mais écoutez moi bien vous autres, jusque là j'ai supporté tous ce que vous avez pu me faire que ce soit de la simple menace aux disparitions de mes affaires. Ceux qui continueront, je les trouverai, et ce ne sera pas dans cet établissement que j'agirai…mais là ou je ne risquerai rien…compris ?

D'abord tous surpris, l'un de ceux du groupe leur faisant face, un gars assez baraqué qui faisait partie de l'équipe de judo du lycée, fit un pas en avant, menaçant à son tour de par sa posture. Il n'attendait qu'un faux pas pour écrabouiller son poing dans la face de Sasuke et oublier tout l'honneur du sport qu'il pratiquait et lui donnait cette force et ce charisme.

-Tu nous menaces, Uchiha !

-C'est vous qui avez agis jusqu'à maintenant, et ma patience à des limites.

-Et ceux qui le feront chier, je les démonterai aussi !

Naruto venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, faisant front avec lui. S'il partait à la guerre, Sasuke ne serait pas seul, et Naruto voulait qu'il le sache. Un fin sourire éclaira les traits de l'Uchiha qui s'amusa :

-Tch', j'ai pas besoin de toi Usuratonkachi.

-Mais j'en ai envie Teme, si on s'en prend à mes amis, on s'en prend aussi à moi ! ça a toujours été comme ça ! et en plus t'es mon meilleur pote, alors qu'ils te cherchent pas des noises ces abrutis !

Le blond avait bombé la poitrine, faisant face à son probable adversaire qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Le frapper aurait été un plaisir, mais la fille pour qui il avait consentit à s'en prendre à Sasuke et le dégager loin de Naruto, ne lui aurait sans doute pas pardonné. Ce fut l'Uchiha qui régla le problème, tirant en arrière son camarade qui lui jeta un coup d'œil, fronça dangereusement les sourcils et consentit à faire un pas en arrière, proférant une dernière menace sourde :

-Dégagez, que je ne vous revois pas autour de lui. Autrement ce ne sera plus lui votre problème.

-Oh les enfants, ça suffit maintenant.

Le prof venait de s'interposer, voyant que le malaise était en train de grandir. L'autre consentit à fuir, tentant de faire ça avec classe alors que les deux amis le regardèrent faire sans pitié. Ils faisaient la paire, s'attirant encore plus de soupir de la part des filles. Et puis comme si de rien n'était, Naruto repartit s'échauffer se mettant à parier avec Lee qu'il ferait plus de tour de piste que lui. Sasuke resta dans son coin, fustigeant tout le monde d'un regard noir, même Naruto qui faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, l'air tout foufou. Toutefois ça changea du tout au tout lorsque Sasuke s'écrasa en pleine course et se fit mal.

Ils faisaient du saut de haie, et pendant la course, alors qu'ils étaient en train de passer un obstacle, un des garçons donna un petit coup au brun qui ne réussit pas à se rétablir convenablement. Il tomba lourdement au sol, sans un cri, mais restant à terre après s'être éclaté contre l'obstacle suivant. Assis, il porta ses mains à sa cheville alors que quelques égratignures saignèrent légèrement.

-Sasuke !

La voix de Naruto fut ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il n'avait entendu jusque là qu'un brouhaha indistinct, mais son nom avait sonné clair à ses oreilles, et il leva les yeux sur son ami. Il était inquiet, ça se lisait sur toute sa face, et il se pencha sur lui, lui demandant si ça allait bien.

-Oui, répondit-il.

Et Naruto voulut l'aider à se relever. Sasuke lui tendit la main, mais eut assez mal pour se laisser retomber au sol en grimaçant. Tout comme Naruto, il entendit le rire et le petit commentaire de celui qui l'avait fait tomber au sol, mais jamais il n'aurait prévu la réaction du blond. D'un bond ce dernier se jeta à la gorge de l'autre gars et lui ficha son poing dans la mâchoire, s'apprêtant à continuer de le frapper. Lee et Kiba se jetèrent sur lui pour l'arrêter, mais ils ne furent pas assez pour le stopper. Le professeur attrapa son avant bras, l'arrêtant juste avant que son poing n'entre en contact avec le nez qui ne s'en serait pas remis. Son visage était froid et plein de colère, et il fallut tout le savoir de l'adulte présent pour que Naruto consente à se relever du jeune homme sur lequel il s'était assis pour mieux le démolir. Il recula, ne quittant pas du regard celui qui pleurait à terre, se tenant la mâchoire. Le blond lui avait éclaté la lèvre du bas, et l'autre était choqué de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Sasuke, tu vas bien ? tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Laisse-moi faire Ino ! c'est moi qui l'aiderais !

Sakura poussa la blonde sur le coté, se penchant vers le brun pour lui tendre ses mains. Elle voulait l'aider à se relever, souriant gentiment pour qu'il accepte son aide, ayant pourtant quelques doutes dans les yeux.

-La ferme gros front !

-Tu peux parler sale truie !

Ino et Sakura continuèrent de se chiffonner devant Sasuke qui n'en avait rien à faire. Il voyait que Naruto continuait de dévisager celui qui lui avait fait du mal, et savait qu'il pourrait compter sur le blond en n'importe quelles circonstances. S'il en avait douté, aujourd'hui il en avait la certitude.

-Usuratonkachi.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent un peu, et il se tourna à demi vers lui. Dans ses yeux il vit que Naruto cherchait à être rassurer, et pour qu'il arrête de faire cette tête, Sasuke lui tendit la main. Naruto revint vers lui et lui attrapa la main avec force, le redressant et passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Hey, vous allez où ?

-D'après vous Monsieur ?

La voix de Naruto était chargée d'émotion bien qu'il cherchait à rester neutre. Il aida Sasuke à claudiquer jusqu'à l'infirmerie de l'école, n'ayant cure de l'autre camarade de classe.

-Les filles, vous l'aidez à…

-Qu'il crève celui-là !

-C'est vrai ça ! on ne touche pas à Sasuke-kun !

Bouche-bée il vit les deux jeunes femmes toutes amicales devenir, en une nano seconde, de vrais démons. Ses propres amis vinrent l'aider, se moquant gentiment de lui et de ce qu'il s'était pris. L'autre ne ria aucunement, l'ayant en travers de la gorge, et le prof envoya les délégués de classe avec les blessés, histoire que l'infirmerie ne devienne pas un champ de guerre. Le cours reprit, alors que les groupes se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie où ils s'évitèrent. Sasuke avait la cheville légèrement foulée, rien de bien grave, mais l'humeur de l'Uzumaki resta bien sombre tandis que l'autre était paniqué en venant de voir qu'une de ses dents manquait à l'appel.

Leurs parents furent convoqués après les cours dont l'ambiance ne fut pas au beau fixe. Les parents du blessé numéro deux étaient là, Itachi aussi, et Minato était au téléphone avec sa femme. L'adulte blond, père de Naruto, pouvait donner une idée assez précise de ce qu'aller devenir le blond d'ici quelques années, et plusieurs élèves avaient gardés un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le bureau du principal. Kushina commença à faire monter le ton en disant que son fils avait eu parfaitement raison, cela via le haut parleur du téléphone. Itachi gardait son calme, mais celui-ci était bien plus menaçant que toutes paroles. La mère du garçon blessé s'énerva contre eux, et Minato tenta de calmer les esprits, tout comme le principal, mais cela ne servit à rien. Le pire fut sans doute lorsque cette femme monta sur ses grands chevaux en disant qu'elle allait porter plainte, et que la voix d'Itachi résonna.

-Suivant témoin, c'est votre fils qui a commencé. Celui qui aura raison dans l'histoire ne sera pas votre famille, et même si Naruto a agit violemment, vous avez plus a y perdre qu'à y gagner.

-Mais…

-Et je connais de très bons avocats.

Itachi venait de sourire, resplendissant dans son tailleur de grande marque impeccable, tombant juste comme il fallait pour qu'il impose. Sans un regard pour Sasuke, mais fixant ceux qui lui faisaient face, Itachi donnait l'impression de porter le coup décisif.

-Je vous conseille d'oublier l'idée stupide qui vous trotte dans la tête, de mon coté j'oublierai que votre fils à blesser mon frère.

-Je…

-Affaire conclue ? fit Itachi toujours sur ce ton très calme, caressant du bout des doigts son portable. Elle le regarda faire, devinant qu'il n'attendait qu'un signe d'elle pour dégainer son téléphone et se faire plaisir. Contrit, elle lui fit :

-J'accepte.

Il n'y eu aucun blâme, ce qui fut bien exceptionnel, mais on fit bien attention à ce qu'ils ne restent pas ensemble trop longtemps. Naruto n'ouvrit pas vraiment le bec et répondit à peine aux questions de Sasuke qui voulut savoir s'il avait eu des problèmes par la suite avec ses parents. Pas grand-chose, sa mère lui avait donné encore raison sur le chemin du retour, son père lui avait dis qu'il y avait d'autres moyens que la violence, mais sa mère était très fière de son fiston. L'air renfrogné de Naruto ne préoccupa pas que Sasuke. En cours, cela ne passa pas inaperçu, mais le brun fit comme si de rien n'était, laissant les choses se tasser. Seulement Naruto n'avait pas envi d'arrêter de bouder. Il ne comprenait pas comment son ami pouvait prendre ça si à la légèrement alors qu'il avait été blessé, et c'est de temps à autres qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Sasuke.

Et finalement, en ayant marre de le voir faire cette tête, l'Uchiha s'approcha par derrière avant que le cours suivant ne commence et lui donnant une grande claque qui le fit réagir de suite. Naruto lui sauta presque dessus, n'ayant besoin de presque rien pour exploser, et ils se chamaillèrent comme des gamins, le ton montant. Ce qui stupéfia tout le monde et même le prof fut que Sasuke éclata de rire au beau milieu de la dispute alors que le blond le tenait au col. Et celui-ci le suivi bientôt bien que décontenancé avant de se mettre à rire hystériquement. Voilà, il aimait cette expression chez Naruto, pas l'autre. Là, c'était bien mieux, c'était la meilleure expression qu'il connaissait à ces traits.

-Excusez-moi les garçons, mais il faudrait vous calmer. Le cours va commencer, donc s'il vous plaît, reprenez vos places, merci.

Naruto continua de rire un peu trop fort et Sasuke de ricaner. Ils continuèrent de compéter plus ou moins silencieusement tout le reste du cours, mettant une sorte d'effervescence dans le cours. À la fin de ce dernier, leurs camarades de classe purent avoir une conversation banale avec l'Uchiha pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le connaissaient. Habituellement, il s'appliquait à toujours les rendre mal à l'aise ou à garder le silence, à n'échanger que le strict minimum avec eux, mais ce jour là, il fut amical ou passif, ce qui les étonna. Sasuke avait le don des répliques acerbes lorsqu'il ne faisait pas que les observer en silence, et il n'y avait encore vraiment que Naruto qui savait quand il blaguait réellement ou non. Pourtant cette fois là il fit l'effort de garder un ton simple et de n'envoyer bouler personne.

Néanmoins, Sasuke s'écarta d'eux par moment, ne supportant toujours pas quand il y avait trop de monde autour de lui, se sentant mal à l'aise et comme ne faisant pas partie de ce monde là. Naruto s'appliqua à le ramener parmi eux quand il trouvait qu'il s'isolait trop longtemps, le faisant souvent soupirer ou même se débattre mollement. Enfin c'était surtout quand les filles se mettaient à pousser des soupirs ou d'autres petits bruits de ce genre qu'ils pouvaient le voir se refermer sur lui et chercher à fuir. Il n'aimait pas du tout comment elles se collaient à lui et s'imposaient dans son espace personnel. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut quand l'une d'elle eut assez d'audace pour lui attraper la main et prendre une gorgée dans la canette qu'il avait.

Naruto la lui arracha des mains et y but, faisant râler la fille qui trouva ça dégoûtant sous les rire de ses comparses qui se moquèrent d'elle. Ceux qui s'étaient tournés contre eux restaient à bonne distance, ayant envie de se venger mais n'osant pas.

* * *

><p>à suivre mardi prochain.<p> 


	3. Redevenir amis

**Your smile is my weakness.**

**Résumé Chap 2** : Sasuke fait ami-ami avec Naruto sans trop le vouloir, se laissant envahir. Il se fait agresser et le blond le défend. Ça l'énerve que l'on puisse le croire faible, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'agit Naruto. Le brun se rend compte que Naruto ne le voit pas comme les autres. Ils partagent une cannette sous le regard des filles qui n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Et si…

_**Chap 3**__** : Redevenir amis. **_

Naruto la lui arracha des mains et y bu, faisant râler la fille qui trouva ça dégoûtant sous les rire de ses comparses qui se moquèrent d'elle. Ceux qui s'étaient tournés contre eux restaient à bonne distance, ayant envie de se venger mais n'osant pas. Et ce soir là, à la fin des cours, pour la première fois depuis des années, le brun ne marchait pas à quelques mètres devant ou derrière eux mais était bien dans le groupe, toujours près de l'Uzumaki qui n'était pas décidé à le lâcher. Sasuke les suivait donc, non pas que ça lui déplaisait totalement, c'est juste qu'il préférait être seul habituellement afin que personne ne s'intéresse de trop à lui. Avoir des contacts c'était prendre des risques de souffrir, et il n'aimait pas cette idée, ça lui avait fait bien trop de mal de part le passé. Mais tant qu'ils n'essaieraient pas de s'investir trop dans sa vie, il pouvait penser rester parmi eux.

Une partie d'entre eux partirent dans une direction différente à une intersection, et Naruto continua sa discussion avec Kiba qui était en train de lui parler de Hinata qui venait de quitter le groupe avec Neji pour retourner vers un petit pâté de maison. Sasuke les laissa discuter, ayant enfin la paix, et c'est là qu'il remarqua une longue, très longue chevelure rousse qu'il lui semblait connaître. C'est lorsqu'il comprit de suite qui était cette femme à l'aspect énergique, camouflée sous des vêtements sages.

-Bonjour.

-Hm ?

Elle releva la tête sur le groupe, jusque là ennuyée de savoir comment elle allait porter ses courses, car elle avait un peu trop profité des promos du jour, et sa face resta interloquée une seconde, avant qu'elle ne voit son fils puis ne revienne sur Sasuke et comprenne enfin.

-Le petit…Sasuke, c'est ça ?

-Oui, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Elle eut un magnifique sourire en l'entendant dire ça, et contrairement aux autres mères qu'il pouvait croiser lorsqu'il allait près ou dans ce genre de point de vente, elle ne le regarda pas de travers parce qu'il avait son propre style un peu trop noir pour elles. Elle fut heureuse de voir le sourire assez doux qu'il eut en retour au sien, et au fond d'elle elle se douta qu'il n'avait pas du avoir tant changé que ça, malgré ce qui c'était passé dans son enfance et le dernier évènement survenu à l'école. Elle posa sa main sur son crâne, lui ébouriffant les cheveux avec gaieté.

-Mon bébé m'avait dis que tu avais les cheveux longs, non ?

-Coupé depuis…

-Maman ?

Naruto venait enfin de s'intéresser au pourquoi de leurs arrêt, et en se tournant car il avait entendu une voix qu'il connaissait. Et il n'avait pas rêvé, ayant bien entendu sa mère le traiter de bébé devant tous les autres. La mâchoire presque sur le sol, il défia Sasuke d'une menace basse de tout commentaire sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, et l'autre se mit à rire.

-Mais…pourquoi tu n'es pas allé faire les courses avec la voiture si tu prends tout ça ?

-Je n'aime pas conduire, et ça et ça, et puis ça aussi ce n'était pas prévu, ça non plus, et…

-Ok, j'ai pigé ! voilà pourquoi papa ne veut pas que t'y ailles seule, ce n'est pas possible ça.

Le blond attrapa deux gros sacs, et Sasuke gloussa brièvement avant de faire de même avec les paquets restant, sa mère n'en ayant plus qu'un petit à porter. Mais Naruto hurla au brun de lâcher ces sacs, car il allait se faire mal. Kiba se mit à rire, et Shino attrapa les sacs d'office des bras du brun, Kushina en récupérant un petit, laissant le soin à celui qui était mort de rire de porter le papier toilettes. Ils firent un bout de route ensemble, avant qu'une autre partie du groupe ne s'éclate encore. Seuls ceux portant les sacs suivirent le blond jusqu'à chez lui, écoutant avec un sourire en coin les histoires croustillantes qu'avait Kushina sur son garçon. Sasuke n'en perdait pas une miette, encore plus intéressé que les deux autres et s'amusant beaucoup de voir les réactions de la seule personne qu'il considérait comme un ami dans ce groupe.

Boitillant un peu, Sasuke prit appuis au portail du petit terrain entourant la maison, laissant à Kushina le soin d'ouvrir. Serviables, les autres garçons déposèrent les courses à l'entrée de chez le blond, avant de s'éclipser. Naruto leur hurla qu'il les retrouvait au terrain d'ici peu, et fit signe à Sasuke d'entrer. L'autre les salua uniquement d'un petit mouvement de tête avant d'aller rejoindre les Uzumaki. Jusque là, il s'était contenté d'observer la petite maison avec jardin à peine plus grand, puis découvrit un intérieur confortable bien éloigné de ce qu'il y avait chez lui et son frère. La décoration n'était pas de celle qu'on trouvait dans les magazines ou les films, ça restait simple, avec des photos aux murs et des peintures. Il y avait un peu plus de bazar et de choses inutiles, une lampe au chapeau bancale et des livres qui traînaient un peu par-ci par-là. C'était accueillant et vivant, pas aseptisé comme il trouvait parfois l'ambiance de l'appartement qu'il avait avec son frère lorsqu'il rentrait des cours un peu trop fatigué et qu'il aurait aimé voir quelqu'un l'accueillir d'un sourie, comme avant quand il avait été petit. Ça ressemblait en effet au chez lui d'avant, même dans la manière qu'avait Kushina de couver son fils, d'un regard, d'un geste ou d'une parole, que l'autre ne semblait même pas remarquer mais qui lui serraient le cœur à lui. Sa mère lui manqua terriblement un instant.

Naruto n'avait pas remarqué son trouble, blaguant avec sa mère et l'aidant à ranger les courses, râlant pour le sport et jouant avec elle qui ne se laissait pas faire, le laissant assister à ça et s'imprégner du lieu. Sasuke put voir une commode dans le salon, où était posé de nombreuses photos de Naruto à tout âge, des dessins qu'il avait fais pour la fête des mères et même un cadre en plâtre contenant un poème qu'il avait écrit pour sa mère en primaire, juste à coté de ses empreintes de mains figées à jamais dans un bloc de la même matière. Il s'en rappelait, c'était l'une des dernières choses qu'il avait fait du temps du vivant de ses parents, c'était quand ils avaient sept ans et lui, il avait écrit le même poème et le lui avait déclamé, fier de l'avoir appris par cœur pour elle, cela avant de lui offrir son œuvre d'empreintes fièrement décorée avec gaieté et amour. Oui, sur son empreinte entre chaque doigt il y avait peint des cœurs, et avait écrit 'pour ma Maman' juste en dessous.

-Sasuke, tu pourrais nous passer le dernier sac ? le petit, je crois qu'il est resté dans l'entrée, s'il te plaît.

Ça n'existait plus ça aujourd'hui, car rien n'était immuable. Il avait entendu la voix de Kushina, mais il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle lui avait dis, et il releva la tête, sentant qu'il était en train de devenir un peu trop émotif. Il détestait ça. D'une voix troublée, il s'adressa à elle.

-Aah, excusez-moi, vous me disiez ?

Les deux autres relevèrent la tête, découvrant Sasuke avec une main devant un œil, empêchant une larme de tomber. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer qu'il venait d'en verser une à ce souvenir, et il préféra feindre d'avoir quelque chose dans l'œil. Il leur expliqua que quelque chose l'y gêner, peut être un peu de poussière, mais ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière lorsque Kushina voulut y regarder de plus près.

-Oh, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais ? hahaha. Naruto, amène-le dans la salle de bain, et vu que ton rimmel à couler tu peux utiliser mon démaquillant si tu veux, Sasuke.

-Ah…Sasuke regarda son doigt, devenu noir. Merci.

-De rien, mais s'il te plaît, fais moi plaisir.

-Oui ?

-Tutoie-moi, le vouvoiement ça me rappelle que je suis vieille. Sasuke éclata d'un rire bref, et elle ne fut pas en reste. T'es trop mignon toi !

Kushina l'enserra étroitement dans ses bras, le câlinant fougueusement et le faisant rougir quelque peu. Le brun n'avait pas l'habitude de tels contacts, mais celui-ci ne le gêné que peu finalement. Elle le chouchoutait comme elle l'aurait fais avec son fils, se souvenant du petit gamin qu'elle avait connu jadis et qui n'avait plus l'air d'être vraiment le même. Naruto lui fit signe de le suivre, ce à quoi le brun s'appliqua après que Kushina l'y poussa gentiment des deux mains. Le blond garda un œil sur lui, car quand il avait vu la trace du khôl étalée sous son œil, ça lui avait fais un choc. Sasuke ne fit aucun autre commentaire, réussissant parfaitement à retenir cette montée soudaine de larmes qu'il eut en voyant une photo dans le petit couloir, y découvrant Kushina et Mikoto, sa mère, tout sourire et se tenant par les épaules.

Il faillit s'y arrêter, mais Naruto ouvrit une porte un peu plus loin en lui disant que c'était là, alors Sasuke le rejoignit, passant devant lui. Dans le miroir il vit sa tête et se moqua de lui-même, avant de se démaquiller et de se rincer le visage. Il avait les yeux brillants et un peu rosés, et il se détesta d'être ainsi si faible. Cherchant une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage, il n'avait pas remarqué que Naruto l'avait quitté. Il le retrouva finalement dans sa chambre, à quelques pas de là. C'était une pièce colorée et vive, qui portait son odeur et ses couleurs. Très éclairée, il y découvrit de nombreuses photos sur un mur, toutes de groupe devant des monuments où le blond était aussi. Ils étaient ses amis, une autre vie qu'il avait eu loin d'ici, riant aux éclats à ses cotés ou prenant des poses totalement stupides. Dans un coin il y avait un ordinateur et une webcam, certainement pour rester en contact avec tout ce petit monde. Autour, il y avait quelques coupes et derrière l'une d'elles une photo où Naruto était en tenue de basketteur avec toute une équipe. Des bandanas traînaient juste à coté d'un ballon de basket et près du lit une demi-douzaine de paires de chaussures colorées avait leurs places. Le blond était en train de se changer, et le t-shirt en travers des bras ce qui le laissa torse nu, il décrocha son téléphone, éclata de rire et dit qu'ils arrivaient. Sasuke avait cru mal entendre.

-On arrive ? voulut-il vérifier en insistant sur le 'on'.

Le regard du blond était amusé, et il termina de se changer tout sourire, enlevant complètement son haut et faisant jouer ses muscles. En fait il était bien mieux formé que ce que ses vêtements laissaient penser, mais ce n'était pas le genre de penser à avoir ni maintenant ni jamais, et Sasuke se mordit la joue. Lui ne l'avait pas le sourire, ça non, et en attendant que Naruto ait finis de se changer, il prit place sur son lit en le regardant de travers.

-Allez quoi, fais ça pour moi.

-Tch' pour toi ? pourquoi ai-je encore moins envie ?

-Sasukeee.

-Grmpf je hais ce ton.

Sasuke plissa des yeux avant de les lever au ciel et de soupirer, détournant sa face de la sienne. Naruto était encore tout souriant, et l'Uchiha avait remarqué qu'il était faible face à ça mais ça lui donnait plus l'envi de ne pas lui céder, de jouer, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Si tu gagnes, un gage.

-Hmpf, comme la dernière fois Usuratonkachi ? et je te verrais fuir la queue entre les jambes ? huhuhu

-Tu n'auras qu'à me demander du maquillage waterproof, je te l'offrirais avec plaisir.

-Toi…je vais te tuer à ce jeu merdique ! et ensuite je vais t'accommoder à ma sauce et te balancer au beau milieu d'une foule !

-Ça marche.

Naruto sauta sur le lit et mit ses bras autour de son compagnon, éclatant de rire en le voyant gêné, mais frissonna tout de même lorsqu'il le sentit se détacher de lui. Sasuke avait un sourire machiavélique, savourant déjà mentalement ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.

-Euh…attends…

-Hn ?

-Quand tu dis que tu vas m'accommoder à ta sauce là…tu veux quand même pas dire que tu vas me travestir en fille ? Là Sasuke s'énerva et le fusilla du regard.

-Ce serait bien tout ce que tu mériterais que je te fasse, abruti.

-Hein ?

-Je ne suis pas une fille, ok quand je m'habille je peux avoir un coté androgyne, mais je ne suis pas une fille bordel !

-Euh…ok.

-Quoi ok !

-Euh…ben…j'ai jamais dis ça…que t'es une fille je veux dire. Je sais bien que t'es un mec…Avec un sale caractère d'ailleurs, et puis je sais que t'es tordu, et que t'aurais pu demander à Karin de me travestir ou une connerie du genre avant de me lâcher en pleine rue quoi…euh...

-Hn ?

-Je crois que je vais me la fermer, parce que je te donne des idées là…hein ?

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Le gloussement de Sasuke alerta le pauvre blond qui était en train de choper la trouille. Mais l'autre ne lui affirma pas ce qu'il comptait lui faire et il préféra changer de sujet. Ayant fait un bond vers la porte, il préféra tout de même lui demander :

-Je te prête d'autres trucs ?

-Moi avec tes couleurs ?

-Ah ouais, c'est comme amener un cadavre à un carnaval.

-Ha ha je me poile.

-Je savais que tu aimerais. Sasuke soupira devant le sourire de plus en plus large du blond.

-Mais au fait Teme.

-Hn ?

-Tu vas arriver à jouer avec ta patte folle ?

-Ma patte folle tu vas le recevoir dans le cul mon pote.

Naruto éclata de rire, et Sasuke fit le beau, espérant silencieusement que sa jambe tiendrait le coup pour l'occasion. Ils filèrent donc juste en face de chez Sasuke, rejoignant le terrain de sport où les autres étaient déjà, même les filles. Naruto fila droit sur Kiba, lui causant à l'oreille, et l'Inuzuka éclata de rire en levant le pouce avant de faire signes à ceux qui seraient dans son équipe soit tous les bons joueurs. Sasuke se récupéra surtout les filles, Shikamaru et Choji. Il regarda ça d'un œil critique avant de planter ses yeux droit dans les siens.

-Je te hais, Uzumaki.

-Je sais.

Naruto venait de lui faire un clin d'œil, et ils commencèrent la partie après qu'il eut rappelé les règles pour la finir. Sasuke se défendit comme un beau diable, poussant les filles à leurs maximums car elles voulaient briller pour lui, faisant fi de sa cheville qui le lançait et des garçons qui jouaient mollement. Shikamaru n'était pas très motivé, et il renvoyait le plus souvent la balle à Choji, regardant le jeu d'un œil morne. L'autre pensait à rattraper la balle parfois…quand il ne mangeait pas une poignée de chips. Sasuke retrouva même Shikamaru à un moment allongé sur un des bancs hors terrain, pour regarder les nuages et l'autre planté à ses cotés en mangeant la fin de son paquet de chips. En voyant l'autre équipe gagner du terrain, il fut même tellement au bord du désespoir qu'il promit aux filles un baiser sur la joue s'ils gagnaient.

Jamais il n'avait vu autant de flamme dans leurs yeux. Elles se nouèrent les cheveux, puis regardèrent leurs adversaires avec un large sourire. Elles se relevèrent être de très bonne joueuse, mais cela ne leurs permis pas de gagner pour autant. Sasuke s'écroula sur les fesses, totalement extenué, et ne se releva que pour fuir les filles qui s'étaient jetée près de lui, histoire d'avoir un baiser pour avoir aussi bien joué pour lui. Le rire de Naruto l'arrêta alors qu'il s'épousseter les fesses, et il sentit le bras de ce dernier s'approprier ses épaules.

-Je ne ferais plus jamais cette erreur.

-Quoi donc ?

-De jouer avec toi.

-Ne dis pas ça, tu joues très bien, il faut juste que tu ne me laisses pas faire les équipes.

Naruto éclata de rire, et l'autre trouva ça de bonne guerre bien qu'il se promit de ne jamais oublier ce conseil. Il lui ficha une baffe à l'arrière du crâne pour se venger, et retourna voir les filles qui cherchaient à se relever à sa venue, et les aida à le faire. Puis sans les lâcher les embrassa chacune sur la joue, les faisant piailler de bonheur. Ne supportant plus ça très longtemps, surtout quand elles s'accrochèrent à lui, il retourna vers Shikamaru, lui lançant une remarque bien sentie qui entra mais ressortie aussitôt dans l'oreille du garçon. L'Uchiha s'en fichait de toute façon, il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas envie de se prendre plus la tête, surtout que la semaine n'était pas finie et que sa jambe le faisait souffrir.

-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois si sympa avec elles, fit Shikamaru alors que le brun venait de s'asseoir pour alléger le poids reposant sur sa jambe.

-Hmpf.

-Non mais Shika n'a pas tort, j'aurais jamais cru que tu le ferais vraiment alors que vous n'avez pas gagnés.

-Elles le méritaient quand même, après tout elles ont jouées comme ça pour moi…je connais leur niveau et le fait qu'elles n'aiment pas suer car sa ruine leur maquillage…et puis je ne suis pas un monstre.

-C'est sur que ce jour est à marqué d'une pierre blanche, en tout cas je pense qu'elles ne vont plus te lâcher, t'aurais pas du.

Sasuke regarda dans la même direction que Shikamaru, et il vit ce qu'il sous-entendait. Les filles étaient en train de jubiler. Mais manque de chance pour elles, aucune d'elles ne l'intéressaient pour le moment. C'était arrivé une fois, un sentiment léger et passager. Mais ça c'était mal passé, et depuis plus rien et il ne cherchait pas, pour le moment ça ne lui disait rien surtout lorsqu'il voyait le genre de filles qui lui tournaient autour. Les deux bimbos ci-présentes n'étaient pas les filles les plus bêtes du monde, c'était d'ailleurs le contraire. De plus elles n'étaient pas très méchantes et plutôt sympathique et humaine. Il suffisait de voir quels étaient leurs plan d'avenir, il les connaissait car elles en avaient parlés avec Naruto et ce dernier les lui avait rapporté. Cependant, près de lui elles étaient pour la plupart si puérile qu'il ne pouvait les supporter. Tenten était une exception, et bien qu'elle ait avoué une fois le trouver beau, n'avait aucune attirance réelle pour lui. Elle était l'une des rares filles qui pouvait l'approcher sans qu'il ne fuie systématiquement.

Peut être que si elles se contenaient comme la jeune chinoise, alors il pourrait y avoir de l'espoir, mais tant qu'elles continueraient ce ne serait pas possible. Les entendre piailler du matin au soir sur les vêtements, les mecs, ou leurs ongles étaient des tortures de trop pour son pauvre cerveau. Et puis Naruto lui avait d'ailleurs confiés que Sakura lui plaisait, et sincèrement, il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi. Enfin si. Elle n'avait pas le même comportement avec le blond qu'avec lui, alors peut être que c'était pensable.

-Et comme il a perdu, tu vas lui demander quoi Naruto ?

-Mmmh.

Kiba venait tout juste de revenir avec Lee, et ils leur donnèrent à chacun une boisson, regardant avec intérêt le blond puisqu'ayant entendu la question de Neji. Ils attendirent la suite, et le brun se voyait déjà obliger de danser en trémoussant des hanches ou une connerie du genre en plein milieu du terrain. Plus il attendait, et plus il se faisait d'horrible film. La lueur de malice dans le fond de ses iris si bleu, il ne l'aima pas du tout, et Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux et jura doucement en sentant qu'ils n'étaient plus longs.

-Sasuke.

-Hn. Le brun releva les yeux sur lui, mauvais perdant, et attendit sa sentence.

-Ce que je te demande c'est…de sourire un peu plus.

-Hein ? fit Sasuke et une bonne partie du groupe présent.

-Héhéhé, ouais.

-Débile, pourquoi je sourirai si y'a aucune raison pour ça ?

-Naaah je sais que des fois tu fais style mais que t'aimerais bien.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette daube Naruto ! il a perdu grâce à notre superbe travail d'équipe, donc c'est l'équipe qui doit se charger de lui donner un gage ! c'est trop faible de lui demander de sourire ! on en a rien à foutre nous !

-T'as gueule Kiba ! nous ça nous va.

-Non mais vous vos hormones elles vous jouent des tours, pas nous, donc non, et puis vous êtes dans l'équipe perdante vous !

Sasuke se releva enfin, mais il était sur d'aller se coucher tôt. Il s'étira, attrapa son sac et attendit la sentence du groupe d'un œil morne. Si ça ne lui convenait pas, il ne le ferait pas et puis basta. Le deal, il l'avait fais avec Naruto et pas avec eux. Kiba pensa à lui faire acheter des magazines spécialisés pour tous les garçons et Lee fut choqué par cette idée surtout qu'il y avait des filles qui écoutaient la conversation, et Choji qui avait recommencé à manger proposa qu'ils se fassent une bouffe quelque part. Cela mit à l'unisson tous les esprits, et ils bataillaient maintenant pour décider de quoi se composerait le repas, tous partants pour leurs propres préférences.

-Quand vous serez au courant, sonnez-moi. Sasuke n'attendit pas leur réponse, commençant déjà à s'en aller.

-A demain, Sasukeeeee-kuuuun.

Naruto évita le ballon qui venait de filer droit sur sa tête, éclatant de rire en voyant la face agacé de son ami. Sasuke quitta le terrain pour son immeuble, sans un regard en arrière, laissant les garçons se trucider à moitié pour savoir où il devrait les amener manger.

-C'est un vrai solitaire ce mec.

-Oui, depuis la mort de ses parents.

Naruto avait tendu l'oreille lorsque Sakura avait donnée cette réponse à Neji qui remua quelque peu la tête avant de se mêler à la conversation des autres, voulant lui aussi manger dans un endroit en particulier. Ces derniers étaient en train de rire, venant de penser à Choji qui serait avec eux et au budget que le pauvre Uchiha allait devoir y mettre. Naruto voulait en savoir plus, alors il se glissa aux cotés de Sakura, juste pour lui demander sans trop alerter le reste de la troupe :

-T'es au courant de ce qu'il c'est passé avec Sasuke, Sakura ?

-Tu oublies que je vis ici depuis longtemps ?

-Non, j'ai pas oublié non plus qu'avant tu m'évitais à moitié avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Désolée, j'étais jeune.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras, prenant une expression qu'il trouva un peu idiote. Ça ne le dérida pas, bien au contraire, et la bouche pincée il lâcha :

-Mouais, l'excuse.

-Ok, ok, pardon, je peux te dire quoi pour me racheter ?

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Pour Sasuke ?

-D'après toi ?

-Pfff, soit sympa sinon je te dirais rien ! bon, en fait ses parents sont morts dans un incendie.

-Hein ?

-Ouais, un accident je crois. Je sais pas vraiment, Sasuke n'en a jamais parlé, et on nous en a jamais trop rien dis vu qu'on était petits et qu'on ne voulait pas nous faire peur. Lui il s'en est sorti in-extremis avec son frère.

-Et que…il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

-Euh…Sasuke a raté un long moment les cours, et lorsqu'il est revenu il était changé. Ça se voyait jusque dans ses yeux. On a essayé de retourner vers lui, tous ceux de la classe, mais il ne voulait plus voir personne, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui il en a surpris plus d'un.

-Mh.

-Après le primaire il a décidé d'entrer dans le collège en face de notre lycée, il était déjà plus libre coté règles qu'une école bien japonaise vu qu'on y accueille des étrangers. Il a commencé à s'habiller comme il le fait aujourd'hui, et il a eu son premier piercing à douze ans…moi et les filles ont a tout fait pour l'y rejoindre vite fait, car il est devenu de plus en plus canon. Et toi Naruto ?

-Hein ?

-T'as fais quoi pour le changer autant alors que même nous on y est jamais arrivé ?

-…aucune idée.

Ils restèrent là un moment, et ne se quittèrent que parce qu'il commençait à être tard. En rentrant, Naruto croisa Itachi qui se mit sur le bas coté de la route puisqu'étant au volant, pour lui parler. Naruto lui raconta la journée rapidement, et le sourire du brun se fit très doux. Il l'invita à son anniversaire, le neuf juin, et Naruto accepta, agitant la main pour le saluer en se mettant à courir, répondant en même temps à son téléphone. Ses parents s'inquiétaient et sa mère venait de l'appeler, Itachi l'entendit rire puis dire qu'il se dépêchait. Il alla se garer dans le parking de son immeuble, remonta jusqu'à chez lui et trouva l'appartement silencieux. Il trouva Sasuke sur le canapé, roulé en boule avec un bras dans le vide, dormant en jogging. Il remarqua ses cheveux courts et ne résista pas à l'envie d'y passer la main. Ça faisait si longtemps que son frère n'avait pas eu cette coupe là. Son cadet ouvrit un œil endormi et eut un sourire pour son frère aîné à qui cela pinça le cœur. Ce sourire là, il aimerait le voir plus souvent aussi.

-Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre Sasuke, ici tu attraperais froid.

Sagement, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, Sasuke l'écouta. D'un pas peu assuré il tangua jusqu'à son lit et s'y roula de nouveau. Itachi vint le couvrir, le regarda respirer calmement pendant quelques instants avant de sortir de la pièce totalement noire et de fermer la porte. L'amour qu'il portait à son frère ne changerait jamais. Étant conscient que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas passé un peu de temps avec lui, Itachi décida de prendre pour bientôt quelques jours de congés et d'emmener son cadet faire un petit voyage.

Le lendemain Sasuke réapparut avec une coupe structurée en forme de queue de canard qui fit éclater Naruto de rire, mais l'autre s'en ficha bien, le comparant à son tour à un porc épic. Yahiko était venu tôt ce matin pour faire valoir son savoir de coiffeur, qui ne devait pas voler bien haut en fait. Pourtant avec ce qu'il lui restait de poil sur le caillou, c'était un bon résultat mais cette assurance qu'il avait venait d'être brisée en une demi-phrase par Naruto. Ce qui fit que l'ambiance du matin fut électrique pour ces deux là, qui se chamaillèrent jusqu'à ce que le prof arrive. Ce dernier arriva sans qu'ils ne le voient et à qui ils répondirent en symbiose un énorme 'quoi' bien vocal quand l'autre voulut leur faire signe d'arrêter. La classe éclata de rire, et les deux garçons s'assirent en chœur, boudant de la même manière en détournant la tête, faisant même rire le professeur arrivant.

Mais comme ils reprirent très vite, la première heure se passa donc à l'extérieur de la classe avec pour punition de nettoyer le couloir. Sasuke fumait littéralement devant cette honte qu'il subissait, et Naruto ne cessait de ricaner, alors que le reste de la classe jetait des coups d'œil régulier par la fenêtre du couloir pour voir l'Uchiha au ménage. C'était une chose pratiquement unique, car il ne le faisait pas lorsque c'était à son tour de s'e occuper, vu que les filles lui facilitaient la tâche en se jetant à ses pieds pratiquement pour qu'il les laisse faire.

À la deuxième heure, ils eurent enfin le droit de rentrer, et ils purent constater que Sasuke boudait. Ça lui valut de nombreux soupir de la gente féminine qui le trouvait encore plus beau et mystérieux qu'à son habitude, et à Naruto de recevoir un coup d'œil glacé des fans du brun. En attendant que le prochain professeur arrive, des petits groupes de discussion s'étaient formés dans la salle, et l'ambiance était assez légère et bonne. Naruto profita que Sasuke prêtait attention à tout autre chose pour se poster derrière lui, et d'une main il lui banda les yeux, riant en l'entendant lui dire de le lâcher. C'est là qu'il lui fit une demande si saugrenue que la classe se stoppa et que Sasuke s'entendit parler dans un silence nouvellement installé :

-Quoi ? que j'ouvre la bouche ? crève Usuratonkachi.

-Allez, fais moi confiance, ouvre.

-C'est ça.

Le brun ouvrait à peine les lèvres pour lui balancer ses répliques, et d'une main Naruto tenta de la lui ouvrir, se faisant mordre un doigt. Sans le voir, le duo était l'intention de presque tous les regards qui étaient en train d'halluciner. Un coup de coude aurait réglé le problème du brun qui l'aurait habituellement fais, mais là ça ne semblait même pas lui traverser l'esprit.

-Aïe ! lâche-moi !

Sasuke se mit à glousser en l'entendant avoir mal, peu décider à suivre sa demande et devant le regard rond de toute la salle, Naruto lui souffla sur la nuque, provoquant une vive réaction chez son camarade qui l'ouvrit en grand avant de refermer tout de suite dans un claquement sec. Naruto avait sauvé son doigt de justesse de ses dents, et doucement il le lui redemanda :

-Allez, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance Sasuke. Pas de coup bas, promis.

Sasuke soupira, mais il ouvrit la bouche, assez grand et il sentit que le blond y mettait quelque chose. Il venait de reconnaître le goût, c'était le seul bonbon qu'il mangeait depuis petit et il le fit entrer plus vite pour le mâchouiller, sa vue retrouvant sa liberté sur le sourire de vainqueur de Naruto. Le brun lui attrapa le nez et serra, l'obligeant à suivre son mouvement, alors qu'il continuait de manger tranquillement la sucrerie.

-Aïe, mais aïe !

-Ça t'apprendra Dobe.

Le voyant les larmes au bord des yeux, Sasuke ricana et lâcha son nez devenu rouge fluo. Toute la classe ne savait plus quoi dire, et Naruto apparemment si, sauf que le professeur arriva à cet instant là, s'excusant de son petit retard et le renvoya ainsi à son bureau. Jamais ils n'avaient vu l'Uchiha manger de bonbon, pas même ouvrir la bouche ainsi en toute confiance alors qu'il ne voyait rien. Ils comprirent qu'il avait une foi presque totale dans le blond, et c'était là l'une des choses les plus étonnantes de leur vie scolaire. Tous ce qui se seraient frotter à telle situation en auraient vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

Le reste des cours s'égrena lentement, et Sasuke se plongea dans ses études sans ayant l'air d'y toucher. Il écoutait toujours même s'il ne donnait pas cette impression, ressortant de ce fait avec l'un des meilleurs rangs au classement en fin de trimestre. Deux rires étouffés attirèrent son attention, et il vit Hinata en train de rire avec Sakura, regardant toutes deux en direction du blond. Ce dernier avait le nez tout rouge, et y passait par moment un doigt pour apaiser les picotements qui restaient. C'était vrai qu'il avait pincé un peu fort, mais c'était bien fait pour lui. Et lorsque Naruto leva les yeux sur lui, Sasuke eut un rictus moqueur. Le blond lui balança de nouveau un petit crocodile gélatineux rouge, et enfourna lui-même une poignée d'un mélange de couleur. Il n'était pas fâché, tout comme lui-même, et cela arracha un sourire en coin à l'Uchiha.

Pour l'heure du repas, ils se remirent cote à cote comme si de rien n'était, et le reste du groupe vint grossir les rangs. Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient pas les deux seuls garçons à attirer autant les regards, mais ensemble ils étaient le phénomène du moment. Surtout que Naruto ne faisait qu'avoir des couleurs flashy avec un style totalement différent de Sasuke qui en ce moment ne jouaient qu'avec du noir et du mauve, ou bien du rouge, pour ses vêtements. Ce qui s'était passé, avait fais le tour des groupes qui les suivaient, mais ces deux là ne voyaient pas grand-chose. Sakura et Ino était bien plus au courant de ces choses là, n'aimant pas du tout l'intérêt qu'ils attiraient.

Elles les collèrent un peu plus, le reste de la bande n'étant jamais très loin d'eux, continuant de plaisanter sur un rien. L'entente des deux garçons était quant à elle toujours intrigante, car ils donnaient l'impression de toujours être sur le point de se prendre le chou. Mais tous avaient compris à présent qu'il suffisait que l'en s'en prenne à l'un pour que l'autre dégaine ses armes, en particulier du fait que l'Uzumaki continuait à jeter des regards noirs à ceux qui avaient fais du mal à Sasuke.

Naruto discutait de jeu vidéo avec Kiba et Neji, et Sasuke créa un bug quand il se révéla aussi geek qu'eux sur certains titres. Ino faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Sakura lui demanda si elle rêvait, se faisant confirmer par une Tenten hilare que c'était bien la réalité. Puis cette dernière se joignit aux garçons pour parler d'un nouveau jeu de baston qu'elle avait découvert et qu'elle aimait bien. Elle apprécia la conversation qu'elle eut avec Sasuke à ce sujet, découvrant un passionné qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Un petit groupe de garçon se moquèrent de l'Uchiha, profitant qu'il n'était pas collé à son chien de garde personnel, et Tenten en eut les yeux ronds alors que lui émit un rire désobligeant.

Sasuke était dans un groupe de part sa propre volonté pour la première fois depuis de très nombreuses années et il n'en avait rien à faire de leurs avis quels qu'ils soient. Pour montrer qu'ils étaient aussi importants qu'un caillou dans une chaussure, il continua sa conversation avec elle comme s'ils n'étaient jamais venus les gêner. Il adorait les faire rager et si employait comme un chef, faisant rire la brunette.

-Hey Tenten !

-Ouais quoi les filles ?

-Tu nous le piques pas hein ! Tenten se mit à rire, et Sasuke soupira.

-Arrêtez de penser que je suis à vous, c'est chiant à la longue.

-Mais Sasukeeee…

Et gna gna gna, voilà tout ce qu'il entendit, cherchant comment s'enfuir des deux folles en train de se l'accaparer contre son gré. Sakura colla sa tête contre son épaule, battant des cils, et lui demanda s'ils rentreraient ensemble ce soir, terminant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il n'y aurait personne chez elle. Ino hurla pour savoir ce qu'elle lui avait dis, mais elle ne répétait pas, continuant de le fixer pour qu'il lui donne sa réponse. Il détesta avoir été coupé dans sa conversation qu'il trouvait vingt milles fois plus intéressantes que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Tenten avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que les deux autres toujours collées à ses basques.

-Je n'y tiens pas…Désolé, rajouta-t-il tout de même en voyant son air déçu.

-Mais rien que…

-Non merci, j'avais prévu autre chose avec Naruto.

Le blond s'intéressa enfin à leur conversation. Il craquait un peu sur la donzelle, et la voir accrochée aux basques du brun l'incommodait, mais là, il avait entendu une note dans le ton de son ami qui lui demandait sans en avoir l'air, de l'aider. Naruto avait envi de le taquiner, de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, mais déchanta bien vite. L'avertissement de l'Uchiha n'était qu'à peine caché, et il lui montrait bien que s'il ne se chargeait pas d'elle alors il le ferait et certainement pas de la même manière que lui.

-Ouaip, arcade ! fit le blond tout sourire.

-Et je ne peux pas venir ? je joue très bien aux jeux de tactiques et ceux que l'on doit frapper. J'en ai même cassé un une fois et…

-Sakura tu es en train de lui dire que tu es une brute épaisse, mais continue…ça me sert. Ino se mit à rire en lui tapotant l'épaule, toute heureuse.

-Hein ? non ! non c'est pas ce que je voulais je

-Sakura, je te préviens…et pareil pour toi Ino…si vous me collez, je disparais comme par magie.

Elles kyatèrent en même temps avant de se reprendre sous l'œil noir du brun. Il s'était piégé à son propre jeu, et Naruto allait en souffrir. Bien qu'il soupirait assez souvent par rapport à la population normale ou qu'il évitait de répondre à certaines questions, personne ne pensa à lui demander de lâcher le groupe. Par moment les autres arrivaient même à avoir des réponses de sa part qui n'était pas des répliques cyniques ou acerbes, et ils comprirent qu'il n'était pas aussi froid et méchant qu'il en avait l'air. Enfin ça dépendait des moments et des sujets, car parfois il pouvait vraiment taper là où ça faisait mal.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous à la sortie des cours et la majorité d'entre eux arrivèrent à la salle de jeux vidéo sous le regard assez étonné du tenant des lieus. Le groupe était composé de tant de styles que de les voir ensemble était détonnant. Ils commencèrent aux jeux de combats, avant que Naruto ne défie Sasuke de le battre au DDR. L'autre s'empressa de lui montrer combien il pouvait bien danser, et les deux garçons ne cessèrent d'accélérer le rythme, tout deux aussi bon que l'autre. Sasuke pestait mais s'amusait, et Naruto devenait de plus en plus exciter, oubliant les regards sur eux. Ils étaient en train d'enchaîner les perfects sous le regard énamourés de Sakura et Ino, bientôt rejointe par d'autres femelles en chaleur. Les petits cris poussés étaient en train d'énerver Sasuke qui arrêta son jeu de pied pour se tourner vers elles et hurler d'arrêter, et le blond eut la même idée. Un poil plus rapide, il leur hurla de se la fermer, chose qui ne fit qu'attiser les glapissements.

-Bravo.

-Ta gueule.

-Huhuhu.

-Hmmm, magnifique rire beau brun.

Sasuke se retourna à temps pour éviter le baiser d'une fille. Vêtue de cours, bronzée, et avec plus rien du tout de naturel sur elle, elle venait de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres mais ne toucha que sa joue. Sakura lui sauta pratiquement dessus, et Ino ajouta un :

-Laisse m'en un bout ! avant de l'attraper par les hanches pour la renverser.

Ça allait tourner à la bagarre générale sous peu, ils en étaient sur, surtout que les autres filles étaient en train de s'en mêler. Kiba tenta bien de leur dire qu'il serait là pour elles, mais plus d'une se mit à rire et très peu s'y intéressèrent vraiment.

-On se casse ? je supporte plus leurs cris là.

-C'est toi qui voulait t'en taper une, Usuratonkachi. Sasuke les bras croisés le regardait de haut, presque désobligeant.

-Ouais, mais là j'abandonne.

-Vous préférez laquelle !

-Euh…mais Naruto n'eut même pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une d'entre elles continua :

-Moi je veux le brun !

-Moi je préfère le blond ! fit une autre

-Non il est à moi !

-Une troisième fille venait d'attraper le bras de l'Uchiha qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de péter un câble. Ino sépara se bras importun mais prit sa place, tirant la langue aux autres.

-Ça devient n'importe quoi là.

Sasuke ne répondit même pas à son ami, tournant les talons pour s'en aller de cet enfer. Naruto lui emboîta le pas, et l'immense groupe de fille voulut suivre. Les deux amis devinrent donc des fugitifs, dont l'un était pratiquement mort de rire et l'autre à l'opposer. Après une course folle où ils perdirent le reste du groupe et où eux même faillirent être séparés en voulant aller chacun dans une direction opposée à un carrefour, les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans un appartement que Naruto n'identifiait pas.

-Où est ce qu'on est ? on est entré par effraction chez quelqu'un ?

-T'es obligé de sourire comme un abruti ?

-Et ça t'arrive d'être aimable plus de deux minutes par heure ?

-Hmpf.

-Allez, réponds. Tu dois savoir où on est non ?

-Hn.

Naruto regarda un peu autour d'eux, découvrant une grande pièce regroupant un mini salon et une kitchenette. C'était sobre, un peu sombre, très masculin et le strict nécessaire uniquement. Ne traînait que quelques vêtements, des cd et un reste de sandwich sur un coin de table. Une autre pièce laissait deviner un lit.

-Et donc ?

-On est chez Yahiko.

-…t'as les clés du pote de ton frangin toi ?

-Hn.

Sasuke alla au mini frigo qui était là et en sorti un coca qu'il se mit à boire. Naruto le rejoignit, n'en vit pas d'autres pour lui et lui vola sa canette. L'autre grogna avant de continuer d'une manière plus humaine :

-Il est comme un frère pour moi…il m'a beaucoup aidé et m'aide toujours. C'est quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter.

-Tu peux compter sur moi aussi !

-Ouais…comme tout à l'heure. Avec Yahiko je n'ai jamais eu à fuir de la sorte.

-Hahaha, avec moi tu ne t'emmerderas jamais tu sais ?

-Tsss.

-Bon il a une PS3, on la squatte ?

Naruto poussa un petit cri de bonheur et se précipita vers l'écran géant qui était là. Ils se remirent à jouer, plus calmement que l'heure précédente, et Sasuke remarqua que Naruto ne cessait de jeter des regards réguliers à l'une de ses mains. Ce jour là, Sasuke portait une bague imposante au majeur. C'était une sorte d'ovale faite de pleins et de vides formant un renard à neufs queues mêlant acier et couleur noire, ayant deux pierres rouge très finement taillées pour les yeux. Sur les quatre courbes de l'ovale se refermer vers l'intérieur des triangles pointus, sortes de crocs. Sasuke l'avait déjà mise, et à chaque fois il avait remarqué le regard de Naruto sur ce bijou.

-Qu'est ce tu mates ?

-Rien.

-Hmpf, c'est ça oui.

Sasuke prit le bijou et la lui jeta au torse, lui laissant le soin de la récupérer et profitant de cet instant pour reprendre le dessus dans la partie qu'il faisait. Naruto hurla à la triche, et fut plus qu'heureux du cadeau. Il en profita pour demander à l'Uchiha ce que signifié la croix Égyptienne renversée que le brun avait en tatouage derrière son oreille gauche.

-C'est un Ankh inversé.

-Ça s'appelle comme ça ce truc ? et ça veut dire quoi ? c'est ça que je te demande Teme.

-C'est le contraire de la vie éternelle…ou un truc du genre.

-…mouais…jamais tu ne portes de signe positif sur toi ?

-J'ai pas de raison.

-Pfff, ta vie n'est pas si pourrie que ça.

Son expression ne changea qu'à peine, mais Naruto venait de voir qu'il l'avait agacé. Il avait envie de lui en demander plus, mais ne le fit pas. Avec cette lueur dans les yeux, il avait l'impression de ne pas en avoir le droit.

-J'ai envi de bouffer de la glace.

-Y'en a pas ici.

-Hm ? ça veut dire que y'en a chez toi ?

-Non.

-Hahaha, là je sais que tu mens.

-J'aime pas ça.

-Mais Itachi si, hein ?

Naruto se remit à rire et bientôt ils repartirent pour chez le brun, ce dernier n'arrêtant pas de lui dire de rentrer chez lui et de le laisser tout seul. Mais il n'écouta pas, et lui montra même les sms que lui envoya Kiba qui lui demandait où ils étaient. Il se marrait au téléphone, et Sasuke se mit à faire de quoi à manger, venant d'entendre le message répondeur de son aîné qui le prévenait qu'il rentrait ce soir. Un peu plus tard on sonna en bas de chez le brun et ils entendirent via l'interphone la voix de Sakura et Ino qui voulaient monter. Il campa sur ses positions, restant négatif, et retourna à sa popote, fusillant Naruto du regard quand il s'approchait de la porte. Un peu plus tard ils entendirent encore sonner, et elles kyatèrent en cœur en hurlant qu'elle venait de voir un Sasuke adulte se garer, et deux secondes plus tard, la voix d'Itachi résonna, chaude et suave.

-Je leurs ouvre petit frère ?

-Fais ça et je fugue.

Le rire d'Itachi s'éleva, et il s'excusa auprès des demoiselles avant de pénétrer dans le hall d'immeuble. Le blond aimait les journées de ce genre, et il était décidé à faire penser de même Sasuke, et au vue du sourire éclatant du plus vieux des Uchiha présent, il était certain qu'il aurait une aide précieuse.

Il ne se passa pas un jour sans que ces deux là ne soient ensemble finalement, et leur amitié était aussi spéciale que l'assemblage de leurs deux looks respectifs. Ils étaient toujours sur les dents, à s'envoyer bouler l'un l'autre, mais ils finissaient la majorité du temps à en rire, surtout Naruto. Toutefois Sasuke était devenu plus souriant et abordable ces derniers temps, il montrait son coté curieux pour des sujets auxquels ils n'auraient jamais participé avant, et il dissimulait souvent ça derrière du dédain. Petit à petit le reste du groupe s'habituait à sa manière d'être, même si souvent cela énervait certains d'entres eux. Naruto parvint de ce fait à l'embarquer dans de drôles d'histoires, soit en l'y attirant par des défis, soit en attisant sa curiosité. Il y arrivait avec une facilité déconcertante qui avait le don d'énerver les filles qui n'arrivaient à rien.

Arriva un week-end où Naruto alla sonner chez les Uchiha, il insista un bon moment avant qu'on ne lui réponde. Sasuke grogna et il y répondit par un bonjour enjoué. L'autre lui raccrocha au nez, et il dut recommencer à sonner. Se fut Itachi qui décrocha cette fois là, hurlant à Sasuke qu'il pouvait être plus aimable et ouvrit dès qu'il entendit le bonjour du blond. Il découvrit Sasuke à moitié mort dans le canapé, et Itachi faisant des allers-retours cuisine-chambre à coucher.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Grmpfff.

-Ok, mais je ne parle pas ours des cavernes. Tu pourrais traduire Itachi ?

Naruto avec un air perplexe et les poings sur les hanches, regarda l'aîné qui gloussa en cochant une case sur une liste accrochée au frigo.

-On part faire un petit voyage de deux jours. Sasuke dépêche-toi, je suis prêt moi, on doit être à l'aéroport dans moins deux heures.

-Hn, fit le cadet en remuant un bras.

-Oh ?

-J'ai du bouclé mon boulot hier soir, et pourtant c'est lui qui réagit pas du tout, allez Sasuke bouge.

-Hn.

-Bouge où je te déloge…je te chatouille même, j'ai hâte de voir comment Naruto te verra après ça. Et si je lui montrais les endroits qui…

-Pfff, fallait me laisser un message, j'aurais été prêt depuis deux jours, Baka de frère.

-Je t'aime aussi très cher petit frère d'amour, maintenant grouille ou je viens te faire un gros poutou dans le cou.

Sasuke frissonna et grogna encore avant de filer dans sa chambre en traînant les jambes, laissant Itachi vérifier une dernière fois son bagage et sa montre. Itachi était en train de parler tout seul à voix basse, grommelant que son frère aurait attendu avant, quand il était plus jeune et mignon, qu'il vienne le tirer de là en le noyant de baiser. Prenant un faux air désabusé, il continua sa tâche. Naruto s'installa à coté de lui, le regardant faire.

-Vous allez où ?

-Hawaï, je l'amène sur un volcan.

-Sans déconner ! c'est génial un truc comme ça !

-J'aimerais qu'il ait ton enthousiasme.

-Oublis pas les photos ! faut trop que je vois un Sasuke en plein effort hahahaha.

-Ça marche si tu l'aides à porter ça en bas une fois qu'il ressort, moi je vais amener la voiture devant la porte.

-Ok.

Sasuke ressortit habillé bien différemment de son habitude, portant une chemise en coton bleu marine sur un marcel blanc, ainsi qu'un short noir assez long et large. Il se mit à lacer une paire de basket sous le regard médusé de Naruto.

-Mais tu as des vêtements normaux !

L'autre grogna et cala ses mèches grâce à une paire de lunette de soleil qu'il remonta sur son crâne. C'était un look passe partout qui n'attirerait pas l'attention, bien que Naruto était sur que dans son cas, cela ne marcherait pas vraiment. Il ajusta son bagage à l'épaule, et il soupira en voyant le blond prendre le sac de son frangin et se plier en deux.

-Il a réussi à te le faire porter.

-Ça me dérange pas.

-Hn.

-T'as pas l'air partant ?

-Hmpf.

-Mais encore ?

-Week-end Naruto ! Week-end ! Mes grasses mat'…

-Hahaha, te plains pas va, tu pars en randonnée.

-Randonnée ? tu sais où je vais ?

-Oups, tu sais rien ? bon ben j'ai rien dis.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Menace-moi, vas-y, j'ai peur.

Naruto éclata de rire et précéda le brun qui chercha à lui faire cracher le morceau. Chose que le blond ne fit pas même en ayant à faire à un chantage sur un possible cadeau souvenir. Naruto laissa donc Sasuke remplir le coffre et se pencha à la fenêtre d'Itachi, lui donnant le nom d'un resto qu'il avait bien aimé là-bas lorsqu'il y était allé, ce qui intéressa son interlocuteur. La voiture s'en alla et lui, après un vague signe de salut, décida d'aller mettre quelques paniers.

Le lundi matin, ils virent arriver l'Uchiha totalement bronzé et habillé bien différemment de son habitude. Il était en claquette, portait le jean qu'il avait prêté à Naruto plus tôt et portait un haut rouge sang classique sans chichi. Les yeux des filles faillirent leur sortir de la tête lorsqu'elles devinèrent les piercings du brun sur son torse et ce dernier s'en ficha bien, allant jusqu'au bureau de Naruto qui y était assis, en grande discussion avec Lee et Kiba.

-Oh, t'es revenu ?

-Hier soir, Dobe. Chope.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? un porte clé ?

-Pfff, pierre volcanique.

-Sympa ! merci Teme.

-Hmpf.

-Et notre cadeau à nous il est où Sasuke ?

-Vous ? huhuhuhu.

Ils comprirent tous par ce simple rire qu'ils n'auraient rien. Kiba croisa les bras sur son torse et lança sur un ton boudeur :

-Ouais c'est ça, y'en a toujours que pour Naruto !

Sasuke arrêta de rire automatiquement, l'idée faisant son chemin. Il rosie légèrement et sauta sur le blond pour tenter de lui arracher le cadeau des mains, l'autre se défendant pour le garder en lui hurlant d'arrêter. Lee éclata de rire et d'autres suivirent en voyant Naruto en train de le mordre à l'avant bras et l'autre qui l'étranglait à moitié.

Ces deux là ensemble étaient vraiment intenables.

* * *

><p>à suivre.<p> 


	4. l'anniversaire d'Itachi

Remerciement à Elodie et Serena qui m'ont reviewés sur certaines fictions en mode anonyme et à qui je ne peux répondre autrement. En espérant que vous passez par ici : Merci d'avoir aimé mes écrits et de me l'avoir fait savoir en commentant comme vous l'avez fais, c'est sympa. J'aimerai aussi m'excuser envers ceux qui m'auraient envoyés des commentaires depuis janvier 2011 et à qui je n'aurais pas pu répondre avant la semaine dernière. En effet, avait désactivé mes notifications et je n'étais même pas au courant que je recevais des commentaires :/ donc merci à tous les lecteurs en ayant fais et ayant appréciés mes histoires au point de vouloir me le faire savoir ^^ Enfin, merci aux autres reviewers anonymes ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 3** : Sasuke accepte Naruto dans sa vie beaucoup plus facilement et n'est plus contre sa fréquentation. Ils ont deviennent pratiquement inséparable, cela sous l'œil ébahis de leurs fréquentations habituelles.

_**Chap 4**__** : L'anniversaire d'Itachi.**_

Le neuf juin, Naruto arriva chez les Uchiha. Itachi l'avait convié à la fête et il s'était donc décidé à y venir, voyant que Sasuke n'avait rien dis lorsqu'il avait entendu son frère le lui dire. C'était donc que ça ne le gênait pas, et c'était un bien car il appréciait Itachi et ne voulait pas lui faire faux bond. Sasuke lui avait déjà rapidement expliqué ce qui était prévu, mais lorsque Naruto arriva et que ce fut lui qui lui ouvrit, il lui expliqua rapidement ce qui allait se passer dans la soirée. Un tout petit changement de plan, mais Naruto en riait déjà, et bientôt le bruit de la douche s'arrêta. Itachi sortit de là avec pour unique vêtements une longue serviette autour des hanches. Ses cheveux lâchés couvraient la partie supérieur de son dos et cachaient pratiquement la totalité du tatouage qui était gravé au niveau de ses omoplates jusqu'aux épaules et qui se prolongeait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il le dégagea en ramenant sa longue chevelure en queue de cheval, dévoilant une croix fait dans un pur style polynésien. Le centre de ce tatouage portaient par contre trois virgules rouges qui tranchaient avec le style du reste, mais ils y étaient parfaitement intégrés, formant une sorte de triskèle.

-Itachi, va t'habiller.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son cadet, refermant la porte du frigo et dévoilant sur son ventre le dessin de deux corbeaux, ailes déployées, qui ouvraient leurs becs vers son nombril, celui-ci entouré par un soleil noir aux contours enflammé rouge.

-Hm ? t'as peur de quoi ? s'il t'a vu ce ne sont pas les miens qui le feront fuir.

Sasuke soupira et reprit une gorgée du verre qu'il tenait. En relevant la main vers son oreille où il se mit à arranger une rangée de piercing composée de ce qui devait être des rubis, il lui montra sans y penser un code barre au poignet gauche.

-Si on te passe au scanner, on voit quoi ?

-Ah ça…

Les traits d'Itachi s'adoucirent un instant, et il alla assez loin d'eux, rêvant à quelque chose dont lui seul savait la finalité. Sasuke soupira, le tirant de sa rêverie, et son sourire devint plus large. Il tapota la tête de son cadet qui soupira de nouveau et fit en sorte de se débarrasser de sa main.

-Tête de mule.

-Hmpf.

-D'accord, j'y vais.

Le dernier tatouage qu'il vit d'Itachi fut un triple six tatoué juste derrière son oreille, qui ressemblait à celui qu'avait Sasuke au poignet. Il avait envi de lui demandé lequel avait copié sur l'autre, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse, et avant qu'il ne se soit décidé à le faire, Itachi revint simplement vêtu d'un jean stone et d'un polo blanc Lacoste. Plus aucun tatouage n'était visible, ni ses piercings qui jouaient à cache-cache avec ses longues mèches frontales. C'était un caméléon à ses yeux, et rien n'était plus dangereux que ça, ce qui le fit sourire car Itachi avait l'air tellement innocent sous cet aspect là que personne ne se serait douté de son passé.

Ils mangèrent un plat français, premier essai de Sasuke qui avait trouvé la recette sur Internet, et Naruto lui apprit que ça ressemblait à celui qu'il y avait mangé quand il y avait vécu. Il manquait un petit truc, il ne savait quoi, et Sasuke avoua n'avoir pas trouvé l'une des épices qu'il aurait du y mettre. Itachi voulut en savoir plus sur ces pays qu'il avait visités, et le blond lui raconta quelques expériences qu'il y avait eu, s'attardant sur ce qu'il y avait adoré et puis laissant entendre certaines choses déplaisantes. Il tenait la conversation, tentant d'y faire participer Sasuke qui a un moment lui lança un profond regard qu'il comprit de suite. Naruto se mit à discuter d'Hawaï, laissant le soin à Sasuke de disparaître dans sa chambre et d'en ressortir avec un gâteau. La surprise d'Itachi se lut sur son visage lorsque son frère éteignit la lumière principale, éclairant son chemin d'une lampe torche d'une main et tenant un gâteau de l'autre. Naruto aurait aimé plus que tout avoir l'un de ces deux là comme frère, mais là, il ne comprenait pas.

-Hey, Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Et les bougies ?

-Pas de bougies.

La voix du brun venait de sonner dure, ce qui surprit assez Naruto. Sasuke continua de venir vers eux, et Itachi se dépêcha de murmurer à l'oreille du blond :

-Shtt, Naruto, Sasuke déteste les bougies, ne lui en parle jamais et n'en allume jamais à coté de lui.

Itachi se redressa vite fais, continuant de sourire pour son cadet qui arriva tout juste pour déposer la délicieuse gourmandise devant eux. Il avait toujours l'air ennuyé par la remarque du blond, mais Itachi se leva pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Merci petit frère !

-Hn.

Naruto ne comprenait pas l'air bourru de son ami et les efforts de son frère pour ne rien laisser paraître. Les liens qu'il y avait entre eux donna vraiment envie à Naruto d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre près de lui, cela même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, mais ses parents avaient déjà eu du mal à l'avoir lui, alors ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela arriverait. Sous le regard insistant d'Itachi, il comprit que son silence devenait louche et il se décida à faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne rien gâcher de la soirée.

-Forêt noire aux fraises ?

-Hn.

-J'adore la déco.

La décoration se composée de la tête version manga de Sasuke qui tirait la langue d'un air peu content, dans sa bulle étant écrit un 'joyeux anniversaire Nii-san' et Itachi éclata de rire avant de mitrailler le gâteau avec l'appareil qu'il venait d'aller chercher. Il fit signe à Naruto d'immobiliser Sasuke à coté de ce dernier, quitte à le ceinturer, ce que fit le blond. Sasuke se débattit tout d'abord avant finalement de faire la même tête que sur le dessin. Ils s'amusèrent encore un peu avant qu'Itachi ne prenne un couteau pour le découper, c'est là qu'il suspendit son geste un peu trop longtemps.

-C'est quoi le problème ?

-Faut que je coupe et mange mon frère…

Naruto éclata de rire alors que Sasuke attrapa la main de son aîné pour l'abattre sur son visage en pâte d'amande, laissant un air catastrophé sur la face de son aîné. Le gâteau était vraiment bon, et Naruto et Itachi se prirent une nouvelle part alors que Sasuke avait du mal à finir la sienne, n'aimant pas vraiment le sucré. C'est là qu'on sonna, et que Sasuke alla décrocher l'interphone. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir, disant que c'était une erreur. À peine deux minutes plus tard, la porte laissée non verrouillée par ses soins, s'ouvrit en grand sur un groupe masqué et habillé de longs manteaux noirs, qui leur hurla de se mettre à terre. Ils tenaient des armes dans chaque main les pointant sur eux. Celui qui avait hurlé, le plus petit, faillit se recevoir un couteau dans le front. Après un silence, il arracha son masque et le petit blondinet dévoilé eut comme une surchauffe, passant de blanc à rouge en une seconde.

-Itachiiiiiii !

-Oh, c'était toi Deidara…donc les autres sont…

-Ouais c'est nous. Pffff, ton foutu calme Olympien est à chier Itachi, on ne t'aura donc jamais.

-Huhuhu, c'était gros comme une maison Yahiko, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Gros comme une maison ! tu veux dire que tu savais que c'était moi et tu m'as balancé un couteau en pleine tronche !

Itachi se contenta de sourire, et Deidara continua de s'exciter dans son coin. Yahiko soupira, enleva son masque et entra, suivit des autres. Il poussa le plus petit qui vint jusqu'à la table, y balança ses armes en plastique. Excédé, il mit son poing à sa hanche et le pointa d'un doigt :

-La prochaine je viendrais t'enlever en pleine rue tu vas voir, Uchiha stupide.

-Me voilà prévenu.

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement ce qui agaça le petit blond qui en trembla de rage. Tout le monde savait qu'il allait insulter l'Uchiha avec toute sa rage, mais l'un d'eux, qui savait pourtant que Deidara était une vraie pile électrique, posa sa main sur on épaule tout en enlevant de l'autre son masque. Il dévoila un visage jeune et amorphe, portant une légère tristesse. Malgré cela il s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Deidara tu es stupide.

Des rires s'élevèrent, et l'autre se retourna vers lui, fulminant, alors que le jeune homme posa un doigt dans le gâteau puis enfourna la crème récupérée. Il eut l'air d'apprécier fortement et grimaça de bonheur avant de retrouver son air neutre. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce mec là était bien plus bizarre que le gueulard. L'autre blond grogna avant d'enlever sa main de son épaule.

-Oh la ferme Sasori ! tu m'énerves à être désobligeant ! on dirait que t'as envie de devenir comme lui.

-T'es juste parano mon pauvre vieux, t'as la sensation que le monde entier t'a pris pour cible.

-Huhuhu, et sinon ?

-Quoi ? hurla presque Deidara qui n'avait pas l'air de porter Itachi dans son cœur.

-Que faites-vous là ?

-Que faites-vous là, que faites-vous là, je t'en foutrais des que faites-vous là ! retombe un peu à notre niveau mossieur l'Uchiha !

-Ok, vous foutez quoi là les mecs ? ça te va mon petit ?

-Je vais te buter….je vais te…

-Du calme le nain.

-Sasori, Itachi, je vous hais.

Les deux garçons se firent un plaisir de glousser de bonheur sous l'œil mauvais de Deidara. C'est l'un qu'un homme très grand et qui avait une tête à faire peur, posa sa grosse patte sur l'épaule d'Itachi. Car pour Naruto, cette chose ne pouvait pas être une main humaine tellement elle était large.

-Ce qu'on fait là ? on…

-Non mais on te signale qu'on ne t'as pas vu depuis des semaines mon vieux, pas de news, rien de ta pomme.

-Désolé Hidan, j'ai contacté Yahiko.

-Encore tes préférences à la con.

-Ouais ! A croire que t'étais mort. On est tes potes oui ou merde ?

-Hmmm…

-Mais réfléchis pas bordel !

Itachi les regarda toujours avec amusement, et son frère tout comme Naruto, comprirent qu'il s'amusait énormément et se jouait du blondinet. Le brun attrapa la dernière cuillère de gâteau et l'enfourna, prenant le temps de savourer avant de répondre avec un rictus en prime :

-Ben je bosse moi.

Un ange passa et repassa au dessus du groupe totalement blasé, mis à part pour le blond aux cheveux long qui donnait l'impression de s'enrager seconde après seconde. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui lança le :

-Ok, tu l'auras voulu. Pas de pitié

-De quoi tu parles Dei…

-C'est partiiii les mecs !

Cri qui tenait plus du cri de guerre qu'autre chose. Hidan eut un sourire démoniaque, et accompagné d'un autre homme aux yeux froids et ayant des cicatrices sur le corps que son linge dissimulait à peine, ils allèrent sur Itachi et l'attrapèrent chacun d'un coté pour le traîner dehors de force.

-Hey, hey ! lâchez moi vous faites quoi là !

-On t'embarque ça se voit pas ? fit Yahiko en haussant les épaules et en piquant une cuillère du gâteau du brun qu'il avait rattrapé de la chute qui lui avait été destinée.

-A…attendez ! je suis pas sapé, je ne peux pas aller partout comme ça, je dois être…mmmh mmh mmmhh !

-Voilà, bâillonnez-le ça me fera des vacances.

-C'est à être si mauvais avec lui qu'il finit par prendre plaisir à te faire souffrir Dei.

-J'm'en branle Sasori ! il est à moi ! Mouahaha ce soir il va…mais Yahiko ne le laissa pas finir, mettant une main sur sa bouche.

-Laisse lui donc la surprise de ce qui l'attend Dei. On te le rendra dans la journée de demain, hein Sasuke.

-Hn.

Le brun fit un geste de la main, les chassant de là sans aucun réel sentiment peint sur la face. Ils partirent tous aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, mais plus bruyamment cette fois, et Sasuke referma la porte derrière eux. Allant ensuite sur le balcon, il les regarda partir, Naruto qui l'avait rejoint regarda le pauvre Uchiha en train de se débattre en contrebas.

-T'es sur que ça va aller là ?

-Hn.

-Mais il se débat beaucoup quand même, non ?

-Kukuku, c'est que mon frère a une réputation à tenir, et qu'il déteste sortir sans être habiller pour ça.

-Sasuke avait en ce moment même beaucoup d'amour dans les yeux, et il regarda la grosse voiture du groupe partir en trombe.

-Comme toi, quoi ?

-Kukuku, ça doit être de famille…ça lui fera pas de mal de retrouver cette ambiance là.

-…tu n'aimes pas comment est ton frère habituellement ?

Il plissa légèrement les yeux, puis quitta le balcon sans répondre. Naruto se demandait quelle bêtise il avait encore du dire, et Sasuke se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il chercha la télécommande des yeux, la trouva derrière un coussin et continua comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté :

-J'aimerai qu'il pense plus à lui parfois et qu'il abandonne ses responsabilités.

-Ça c'est à lui de le décider, pas a toi.

-…ça me concerne, il est comme ça à cause de moi.

-À cause de toi ? comment ça ? t'as fais quoi ?

En le voyant froncer dangereusement les sourcils, Naruto se doutait qu'il y avait bien plus à dire que ce qu'il venait d'entendre et que le brun voulait bien lui dire. Enfin, ça ce n'était pas dur, vu qu'il se taisait toujours sur certains sujets comme celui-ci. Alors Naruto ne lui demanda pas la suite de l'histoire et vint à coté du brun pour prendre dans le sac qui se trouvait sur la table basse, un des dvd qu'il avait loué avant de venir. Sasuke suivit le geste du blond, le voyant trifouillé dans le sac.

-T'as pris quoi ?

-Ch'ai pas.

-Hein ?

-Ben j'ai été à la boutique de location, et là…tu te souviens de Kakashi ?

-Ouais ?

Ben il y était, on a discuté, discuté, et finalement j'ai faillit être en retard. Alors j'ai demandé au loueur de me foutre de bons films, de quoi y passer une partie de la nuit, j'ai payé et je me suis barré.

-Donc on va avoir la surprise…

-Ouais. On commence par le dessus de la pile ?

-Hn.

-Ok, alors le premier c'est…c'est quoi ça ? jamais entendu parler ? et puis c'est quoi cette pochette ?

-Y'a un problème ?

-On dirait un film pirate…pas du tout légal, regarde.

Sasuke le vit lui montrer une pochette à peine travaillée avec un dessin grossier qui lui fit avoir la moue. Naruto avait le don d'être imprévisible même pour des trucs où il n'aurait pu vraiment l'être.

-Je tente ?

-Vas-y, si ça casse je dirais que c'est toi.

-…

-Je rigole Usuratonkachi.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Teme.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke éjecta le lecteur du bout de sa télécommande, restant avachis sur le canapé, laissant Naruto mettre le dvd dans le lecteur. Pendant ce temps là, il attrapa le boitier et y regarda de plus près. La jaquette était imprimée maison, du genre des films qu'on se passait sous le manteau, sans même un synopsis. Le dessin était simple, deux personnes se couraient l'une derrière l'autre et en titre, il put lire :

-Icha Icha Paradise ?

-Tu connais ?

-Non. Mais rien qu'à l'image ça à l'air pourri.

-Ouais.

Naruto glissa le dvd dans la machine, et il n'y eut même pas de menu. Le film se lança de suite. Il s'installa à coté de Sasuke, mettant ses pieds sur la table basse et s'enfonça confortablement dans le canapé, imitant Sasuke dont les mains reposaient sur son ventre. Une petite musique de fond s'éleva, le décor était un bar et les deux garçons avaient un sourcil interrogateur sur le visage. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce film qui semblait avoir été tourné avec une caméra personnelle plus que celle de professionnel ? Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que Naruto bégaye un :

-C'est ce que je crois ?

Sasuke n'avait aucune réaction, regardant de cet air toujours si neutre qui le caractérisait bien souvent. Son silence n'en disait pas plus, mais la petite moue qu'il eut en entendant une réplique fit dire au blond :

-C'est…c'est un film…de cul ?

-Ça ne se voit pas Dobe ?

Naruto y jeta de nouveau un œil, découvrant qu'au bar il y avait eu un homme qui venait de se faire encadrer par deux femmes et qu'à présent ils étaient en rendez-vous étroit dans les toilettes du bar. Une femme l'embrassait à pleine bouche, cherchant certainement à lui arracher sa langue avec la sienne, alors que l'autre s'occupait de l'entrejambe mâle. Naruto en perdit tout vocabulaire, et Sasuke soupira en se penchant vers le sac qu'il fouilla.

-Y'a toute la collection.

-Hein ?

Naruto décrocha enfin ses yeux de l'écran, trouvant Sasuke avec une pile de dvd sur les genoux. Tous de la même sorte que celui qu'ils visionnaient mais aux jaquettes un tout petit peu différentes les unes des autres. C'était des suites en fait.

-Mais il m'a fait quoi ce mec là ?

-T'es passé à la caisse en même temps que Kakashi ?

-Hé ? ouais ?

-Ben t'as ta réponse.

-Hein ?

-C'que tu peux être exaspérant à ne jamais rien pigé.

-Oh ça va !

-Pfff, Kakashi est un pervers fini. Il a aidé mon frère il y a quelques années, et il était souvent chez nous…enfin à un moment c'était même une sorte de colocataire. Et il revenait souvent avec des films de ce genre là, ce qui a fait qu'Itachi à très vite chercher à changer de colocataire.

-Ah.

Sasuke attrapa la télécommande et alla éteindre la lecture, mais la main de Naruto lui enserra le poignet. Le brun la regarda avant de remonter tranquillement jusqu'à sa face. Il n'avait même pas envi de lui demander ce qu'il avait, la petite lueur dans le fond de ses prunelles le fatiguait déjà.

-Tu fais quoi, Sasuke ?

-C'est ma phrase ça.

-Hein ?

-Pfff.

Sasuke s'arracha à sa poigne, mais Naruto lui vola la télécommande, un gros sourire peint sur la face. Ah non, il connaissait cette face et il ne voulait pas entendre ce qui allait sortir d'ici deux secondes. Alors il le devança avec un :

-Je te dis non.

-Quoi ? mais j'ai rien dis encore ?

-Ça reste non.

-Mais allez Sasuke ! y'a personne que nous deux, on peut bien en regarder un, non ?

-Justement, non.

-Mais euh !

-J'ai d'autres trucs intéressant dans ma chambre, je vais les ramener.

-Quoi ? mais Sasuke !

-Quoi ?

-T'es pas net comme mec, tu vas me dire que t'as pas envi de regarder ça ? T'es pas curieux ? n'importe quel mec aurait envi de…

Naruto s'arrêta de parler en voyant la face blasée de son compagnon. Et puis surtout, il n'aimait pas ce petit sourire en coin. Comment faisait Sasuke pour toujours réussir à le faire se sentir débile ? Et pour affirmer qu'il avait bien compris, Sasuke lui ajouta un :

-Gamin.

-Hein ! t'en veux une dans ta face ou quoi ? abruti !

-Hmpf.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, jetant à peine un coup d'œil à l'écran qui continuait de diffuser le trio qui était en train de passer aux choses sérieuses.

-C'est voir ça avec quelqu'un qui te dérange peut être ?

-Peuh.

-Ben t'as peur de quoi alors ?

Naruto se reçut un regard glacial, mais ça faisait longtemps que ça ne l'arrêtait plus ce genre de chose. Il savait comment 'obliger' Sasuke à regarder, il suffisait d'attiser sa curiosité ou de lui lancer un défi, ce qu'il décida de faire par :

-Quoi ? T'es pas cap de le zieuter alors ?

-Naruto…

-Bahaha, bébé Sasuke.

Si ses yeux avaient pu le tuer, Naruto aurait fui pour ne pas mourir. Au lieu de quoi le blond se mit à sourire encore plus largement, et aurait limite battu des cils d'un air innocent. Sasuke et sa fierté, c'était si facile à le faire plonger grâce à elle, ça, ça n'avait pas changé. L'Uchiha se fit violence, et avec toute le mépris pouvant l'habiter il lui lança d'une voix lente, mesurée, et froide :

-…ok, on regarde, et tu verras lequel de nous deux aura la trique le premier.

-Hahaha, ça marche.

-Et si tu perds, gage !

-Hahahaha, ça marche !

En même temps ces deux là se frappèrent les poings, avec un air déterminé et une rage de vaincre. Sasuke se laissa tomber de tout son poids dans le canapé, remit ses pieds sur la table et monta le volume pour couvrir le rire débile de Naruto qui venait de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en s'y renfonçant. Il se ramassa un coussin en pleine face pour qu'il arrête de rire, et il reporta enfin son entière attention au film après le lui avoir rejeté.

L'ambiance dans le film, était plus que chaude, et les plans étaient osés. Parfois la caméra suivait les mouvements de déhanchements, parfois il y avait des zooms, si ce n'était des positions, qui permettaient de voir tout ce qui se passait dans les moindres détails. Les femmes avaient vraiment l'air d'y prendre plaisir, leur béatitude n'ayant pas l'air d'être feinte et leurs gémissements étaient quémandeurs, suaves. Naruto commençait à avoir du mal à déglutir, surtout depuis que la scène avait changé et qu'il y en avait une encore plus instructive à l'écran. L'homme était rentré chez lui pour trouver une autre jeune femme, encore plus plantureuse que les deux autres et qui n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier pour lui sauter dessus. Il était en train de la prendre par derrière, violemment contre l'un des murs du salon, la faisant hurler son plaisir et son désir de l'avoir encore plus profondément en lui.

Naruto commençait à regretter d'avoir fais ce pari avec Sasuke, surtout qu'après un petit coup d'œil, ce dernier regardait ça comme si de rien n'était, appuyant sa tête sur sa paume, son bras posé sur l'accoudoir, ayant parfois une moue un peu dédaigneuse. Il le vit jouir et faillit s'en étrangler. Pourquoi venait-il de l'imaginer tendu de plaisir et le souffle court ? Naruto se mit une énorme gifle mentale et posa de nouveau les yeux sur l'écran. L'homme était en train de frapper son sexe sur la cuisse de sa partenaire, le faisant devenir dur et poussant des gémissements d'impatience, tandis que ses doigts écartaient un peu plus ses lèvres inférieure se mouillant de plaisir. Il crut entendre un gémissement venant d'à coté de lui et vit Sasuke se racler la gorge.

Le blond se mit alors à se poser des questions sur la vie sexuelle de son ami et de ce calme qui n'était pas humain. Avec le bruit de fond, ça n'arrangea rien à son état. Il commençait à bander, et s'était pire quand il voyait Sasuke même si ce dernier n'avait aucune réaction. Comment c'était possible ça ? Comment ça se faisait que ça ne le faisait pas du tout réagir ? Même pas un début d'érection, lui par contre, il était en feu, il sentait une pulsion dans son pantalon à chaque fois qu'il lorgnait sur son compagnon. A certains gémissement de la femme, qui ne cessait d'en demander plus en ouvrant toujours plus les cuisses pour son étalon, il avait envi de sentir quelqu'un contre lui et de pouvoir y promener ses mains, d'entendre de tels sons pour lui et rien que pour lui.

Mauvaise idée.

Naruto commença à engueuler intérieurement son imagination fertile, encore plus lorsqu'il leva les yeux et qu'une jeune femme entra en tenue de femme de ménage sexy et qu'elle prit un air un peu surpris. Elle avait des yeux noirs et les cheveux courts, et Naruto y vit le visage de Sasuke. Il arrêta de respirer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il venait de voir son ami à sa place, et surtout pourquoi cela venait de lui faire avoir une telle réaction. Il avait entre les jambes une jolie petite bosse qui n'échappa pas aux yeux du brun. Naruto le comprit en voyant Sasuke avoir un rictus satisfait, savourant déjà le fait d'avoir gagné. Pourquoi cet abruti n'éteignait pas la tv maintenant ? A ce moment là, la femme se mit à gémir fortement, poussant un vrai râle de plaisir, et Naruto se redressa dans le canapé. La deuxième femme les avait rejoint et était en train de pénétrer sa comparse à l'aide d'un gode accroché à un slip, les doigts de l'homme se faufilant sous ce sous-vêtements à l'aspect de skaï.

L'homme se déhanchait en elle en lui maintenant les fesses fermement, les écartant pour que l'autre y mette le membre imposant. Il en avait envi lui aussi, cette sensation dans ses reins ça ne pouvait être que ça tout comme cette impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Elle gémissait de plus en plus, et Naruto n'osait même plus regarder l'écran. Il le fit, vit que le gode de la femme venait de rejoindre le vrai sexe dans le même orifice, la faisant hurler de bonheur, la face rouge de fièvre et de plaisir, la bave aux lèvres. La caméra se rapprocha de son visage en pleine jouissance et Naruto eut du mal à se retenir.

Il avait perdu.

Il grogna une demi-excuse, se leva avec difficulté et fila vers les toilettes. Il s'y enferma, respira un bon coup et libéra son sexe qui se trouvait à l'étroit dans son boxer. C'était déjà mieux, et y mit la main, éprouvant un soulagement mais aussi une urgence. Il émit une plainte en commençant à se caresser. Sa main était fraîche sur son membre bouillant, et il essaya d'oublier ça, mais ce n'était pas possible, c'était déjà bon. Plus que d'habitude il était excité, et il se mit à respirer par petite bouffée par la bouche, enserrant son membre un peu plus fortement, le pressant pour enfin le parcourir de sa paume d'un mouvement de va et vient. Il se cala contre la porte, se retenant à la poignée d'une main et promena un doigt sur son gland déjà mouillé de pré-sperme. Ça lui arracha une plainte alors qu'il sentait en lui s'accumuler cette envie de se répandre. Son geste se fit plus rapide alors qu'il tombait à genoux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir d'être trop bruyant.

C'est là qu'il entendit d'autres gémissement par derrière la porte, qui ne firent qu'augmenter son envie. Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté le film et il avait bien fait de partir, car ça semblait être devenu encore plus festif. D'ailleurs ces soupirs et ces gémissements étaient en train de le faire devenir dur comme du roc. Il avait besoin de se toucher sous peine de mourir d'envie et de frustration, et ses mains se promener sur son sexe dressé, malaxant par instant ses bourses impatientes de se relâcher. Naruto bougea sa main, son souffle se coupant, son cœur s'accélérant sous le besoin qui se faisait plus qu'urgent. À coté les halètements s'était fait plus rapide, il n'entendait que ça et se focalisa sur se son pour imposer un rythme. C'était bon, trop bon, alors il accéléra, gémissant doucement lorsqu'il avait assez de voix pour le faire.

Sasuke n'avait continué à sourire que tant que Naruto avait été en vue. Ce qu'il voyait à l'écran l'excité aussi car il était humain après tout, en témoignait la petite bosse au niveau de son entrejambe qu'il avait jusque là réussi à dissimuler tant bien que mal. Toutefois, il n'aimait pas plus que ça entendre les gémissements de ces filles qu'il trouvait faux et surjouer. Elle savait comment attiser l'envie chez un homme, ça ce n'était pas à en douter, mais elles avaient le don de l'agacer. Si elles avaient été avec lui, en vrai, il n'était pas certain d'être resté avec elle jusqu'à la fin ou du moins, pas gentil. Elles lui donnaient l'envie d'être violent, tout comme ces filles qui venaient le draguer à tout bout de champs. Il n'y avait pas d'amour là dedans, que de l'envie et du profit, mais bon, il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à attendre d'un film de cul.

Quand Naruto était parti et sur le point d'éteindre le film, Sasuke vit venir un nouvel arrivant. De prime abord cela ne le dérangea pas vraiment, ça l'intrigua même un peu et il laissa l'appareil en lecture. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année venait de rejoindre le trio, faisant feindre la surprise du coté d'une des jeunes femmes, faisant se lécher les lèvres pour l'autre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, et l'autre homme donna une forte poussée dans la jeune femme qui s'étala sur lui, ses doigts lui griffant les épaules alors qu'elle roulait des hanches elle aussi pour l'aider à entrer en elle. L'homme se redressa assez pour se tendre vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'était mis à la préparer à grand renfort de gel. Il lui enleva son bonnet et libéra une chevelure couleur d'or, presque miellée par endroit où il fourra ses doigts, l'agrippant avec une certaine violence pour l'attirer jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il captura comme assoiffé.

Sasuke eut une sué. Il sentit un poids dans sa poitrine alors que ses yeux s'étrécirent. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il s'en doutait sans y accorder une réelle importance. Les hommes lui faisait un peu plus d'effet que les femmes, et il s'était douté qu'il était bisexuel par cette constatation car ces dames lui faisaient tout de même de l'effet. Enfin là, c'était trop, les entendre s'exciter commençait à lui faire de l'effet. Un effet bien rapide par ailleurs. Il sentait son sexe qui était en train de se réveiller pour de bon, et même les gémissements féminins ne le gênaient plus. Sasuke aurait cru que le blond prendrait la femme puisqu'il les avait rejoints dans le lit, l'autre demoiselle préférant se satisfaire seule en les regardant.

Et bien non.

L'homme sur qui elle reposait la renversa sur le matelas, arrêtant un instant de la culbuter, et révélant que les doigts du blond le préparaient lui et non elle. Sasuke put voir l'homme puissant qui roula des hanches pour mieux l'aider à insérer ses doigts en lui, oubliant un instant la femme en qui il était encore, dévoilant les membres profondément ancrés en lui. À quatre pattes, l'homme souleva un peu plus les fesses, et la caméra filma les doigts de l'autre mâle qui le préparait à l'aide d'un gel, le tube étant juste à coté d'une jambe. Sa peau suintait et montrait à quel point cela glissait bien, l'homme gémissant en attendant le sexe de celui qui allait le prendre.

Sasuke put voir son visage, ses yeux plus verts que bleus et à la teinte ambiguë, mais aussi son corps finement sculpté et assez hâlé. Moins que Naruto pourtant, et en pensant cela, son sexe trembla, lui arrachant un petit râle. Sasuke se mordit violemment la joue, se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms, mais ça ne marcha pas. L'autre venait de se passer la langue sur la lèvre avant de se la mordiller et d'en caresser le dos de son futur amant. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis il se mit à genoux, jambes écartées, relevant sur ses cuisses la femme qui l'aida à entrer en elle. L'autre se pencha dans son dos, le tenant par le ventre et se plaça. La bouche entrouverte, Sasuke regarda le sexe entrer dans l'intimité de cet autre homme qui râla de plaisir et se contracta.

Il avait besoin de se décharger avant que Naruto ne revienne, c'était maintenant urgent.

Les trois corps se mouvaient, cherchant le meilleur rythme pour rester emboités. La femme gémissait à chaque poussée des deux hommes, celles-ci de plus en plus fortes. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil fiévreux vers la porte où avait disparu le blond. Pas un bruit n'en provenait, et cela malgré l'état dans lequel il était parti. Il soupira, priant que l'autre en est encore pour un moment, et glissa ses mains vers le bouton de son pantalon, l'ouvrit avec vitesse. Les râles à l'écran étaient encore plus importants, plus puissant et profond. Il pouvait sentir que du pré-sperme venait de tâcher son caleçon, et il grogna lorsqu'il empoigna son membre gonflé d'envie.

À l'écran, le blond venait de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde d'un coup de rein puissant dans l'autre homme qui mit son bras en arrière, cherchant à l'aider à aller plus profondément. Le seme lui attrapa le bras d'une main, avant de la remonter sur son épaule et de se coucher presque sur lui pour aller le plus loin possible. Il frappa un coup, rapide et sec, et l'autre ne put retenir un gémissement cassé en se cambrant, maintenant la femme contre lui pour qu'elle puisse aussi savourer. Il se mit à se déhancher en elle, et le blond commença continua plus rapidement en lui. Les acteurs avaient du oublier les caméras, car il y avait des gros plans sur les visages des acteurs qui n'en avaient plus l'air d'être. La femme n'était pas mal, mais ce blond avait un attrait particulier. Il le vit se lécher la lèvre, et fit de même sans le voir, arrivant enfin à libérer son sexe de son étroite prison. La femme qui jusque là était restée en retrait, vint à eux avec un godemichet à la main et commença à l'enduire de gel, et le groupe fit en sorte qu'elle puisse atteindre la femme. Sasuke comprit qu'elle allait se faire prendre en sandwich à son tour et se mordit la lèvre fortement.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir accepté de regarder cette vidéo, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait du sexe entre hommes et surtout que cela lui fasse autant d'effet. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son corps réagirait autant à des râles masculin et à de tels actes de leurs parts. Mais voir et entendre n'était pas pareil que de se faire toucher. Celui qui tenterait l'expérience, il l'enverrait dire bonjour aux vers, homme ou femme. Sasuke s'arqua, se caressant et se sentant frémir. Il ferma les yeux un instant et continua de bouger sa main contre son anatomie brûlante. La femme venait de pénétrer l'objet aussi long que large, et elle commença à le faire entrer et sortir, s'amusant à croquer des bouts de chair par endroit.

L'urgence de Naruto était sur le point de se satisfaire. Il sentait que ça venait, et sa main s'accéléra alors que son corps se contracta. Il serra les dents, retenant du mieux qu'il put les gémissements qui montèrent le long de sa gorge et sa main serra son sexe d'où s'échappa sa semence. Il eut un spasme et ferma les yeux, laissant les sensations qui se répandaient en lui l'envahir encore plus vite. Les joues rougies, le souffle court, il ferma enfin la bouche et laissa sa main revenir vers le bout de son pénis, serrant son membre pour qu'il se vide de ce qu'il y restait. Pendant quelques longues secondes il resta ainsi sans bouger et regarda sa main et le sol, y découvrant du sperme épais et à la couleur blanchâtre forte. Il pesta et s'aida du meuble près de lui pour se relever. En voyant sa tête dans le miroir, il n'avait aucun doute que Sasuke se ficherait de lui. Il était l'évidence de l'acte qu'il venait de faire.

-Fais chier, en plus de se foutre de ma gueule, j'ai perdu, ça il le laissera pas passer.

Naruto se mira dans la glace, soupirant fortement et fit en sorte de faire disparaître les preuves accablantes qu'il avait laissées. Il était un homme de parole, et il allait assumer. Sa gorge était assez sèche, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'aurait qu'à aller à la cuisine pour se l'humidifier avant de revenir vers Sasuke. Reprenant contenant, il sortit de son refuge.

Le film n'était pas fini, et Sasuke était toujours devant celui-ci. L'idée de Naruto était de passer sans rien dire, d'aller boire puis de le rejoindre à nouveau devant la vidéo. Et là, il lui demanderait comment ça se faisait qu'il n'avait pas éteint. Sans doute pour savourer encore mieux sa victoire avec ce sourire malicieux que le brun avait parfois et souvent uniquement en sa faveur. Naruto alla soupirer lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement.

Il stoppa net.

Ok, en fait il n'y avait pas eu qu'un seul gémissement, mais celui là ne venait pas du coté des baffles, mais bien du canapé. Il regardait tout con le meuble, ne voyant que la chevelure du brun qui en dépassait et s'en convainquit, près à reprendre son chemin. C'est là qu'il entendit le deuxième gémissement. C'était un son très sexuel qui lui donnait envi d'en entendre plus, de voir s'il ne se trompait pas d'auteur. Il se mit en marche automatiquement, seule l'envie d'en savoir plus restant en tête, et à pas de loup, Naruto s'approcha puis osa un coup d'œil. Ses joues devinrent brûlantes aussi vite que ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Sasuke avait les yeux fermés et était en pleine masturbation, le sexe hors du pantalon, les mains le touchant et la bouche entrouverte. L'Uchiha eut un frisson et sa main pressa son membre tandis que sa bouche fit une petite grimace, comme si ça lui faisait mal, alors que son expression faciale montrée qu'il y prenait plaisir. Loin de l'en dégoûter, c'était presque hypnotique, jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé le voir faire ça devant lui. Il y eut un nouveau gémissement, et Sasuke ouvrit les yeux à demi pour regarder l'écran. Il avait dans le regard une lueur forte, une fièvre mélangeant plaisir et désir. Naruto se sentit déglutir difficilement, découvrant son compagnon à l'exact opposé de quand il l'avait laissé. Sasuke lui plaisait fortement en cet instant, plein de passion et de vie, montrant tout ce qu'il cachait habituellement. Quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche pour chercher de l'air, et lorsqu'il vit le rouge sur ses pommettes qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Naruto sentit que son érection faisait son grand retour.

Il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'au fait qu'il avait envi de voir cette expression chez le brun apparaître grâce à lui, qu'il voulait le voir beau comme ça grâce à ses soins. Il sortit de l'ombre, alla au coté du brun concentré qui ne le sentit même pas venir et posa sa main sur le sexe dressé, touchant la sienne au passage. Sasuke sursauta violement en ouvrant en grand les yeux, lui agrippa une épaule au point de le griffer pour le repousser, mais Naruto le maintint en place, une main sur son épaule pour qu'il ne tombe pas du canapé et resserra l'autre sur sa prise.

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient ronds et lui le fixait, sans même cligner des paupières. Jamais Naruto n'avait aussi bien vu ses deux billes noires, et la lueur qui s'y baignait lui donnait envi de les voir briller encore plus. Il commença à bouger sa main, faisant paniquer Sasuke qui prit des couleurs encore plus fortes et qui porta ses deux mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

-Naru…uuugh…Naruto ! arrê…te

-Non.

-Naruto !

Mais Naruto s'appuya un peu plus sur lui pour l'empêcher de se sauver et continua de bouger sa main sur le membre dur. Sasuke pressa sa main un peu plus sur son épaule, n'étant plus très loin de jouir se tendit sous son touché contre sa volonté, ayant envi de fuir. Ses mains sur lui ne le rassurait pas, il ne les comprenait pas et attrapa même un coussin pour le frapper, car le blond avait une force qui lui était, à son grand dam, supérieure. Ça ne lui fit rien, cet imbécile continua de le regarder de cette étrange manière qui lui donnait trop chaud malgré la bizarrerie de la situation, et ça devint un véritable enfer lorsqu'il vit sa langue courir sur ses lèvres et que des couleurs rosées colorèrent ses joues. Naruto était en train d'y prendre plaisir, mais pas seul, il cherchait à le satisfaire, du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Sasuke devait admettre que c'était bon, bien mieux que de se le faire seul, mais il était touché par un homme…par Naruto. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

-Na...Na...

Il voulait encore lui dire d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas moral même si c'était bon à se damner. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas, sa conscience lui disait de ne pas céder au plaisir qui était en train d'irradier en lui, mais son corps lui hurlait de se laisser faire. Dans un râle il ordonna à nouveau au blond d'arrêter, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'accélérer car le sentant sur le point de venir mais aussi excité par cette manière qu'il avait eu de le nommer. Il avait envi de l'embrasser, et c'est là que Sasuke se braqua un peu plus, cherchant encore à se dégager tout en le maintenant fermement. C'était un paradoxe qui faisait que le blond ne le lâchait pas. Dans le fond de ses prunelles Naruto put voir couver une colère qui lui disait qu'il allait regretter, mais au lieu de réprimer ses envies, ça les décupla en particulier parce qu'il pouvait toujours y deviner cette lueur de plaisir. Et ce fut pire lorsque le brun releva le menton, jetant presque sa tête en arrière et qu'il ouvrit la bouche, se cambrant contre sa main. Naruto allait se faire détester, mais il n'aurait qu'à jouer sur ses faiblesses ensuite puisqu'il en connaissait quelques unes. Il se pencha, fichant sa face contre ses cheveux et son cou. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais se retint, murmurant juste assez fort un :

-C'est bon ?

-N…non !

Ça le vexa presque, mais il avait compris que c'était le contraire, il lui avait suffit d'entendre le ton avide dans sa voix. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge, laissant sentit battre contre sa peau, et il y murmura tendrement :

-Sasuke…ferme les yeux…concentre toi sur le plaisir, uniquement sur le plaisir.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre puisque Naruto n'avait pas l'air décider à le lâcher et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser, n'ayant plus l'impression d'avoir de force ? Sasuke se mit à respirer par la bouche, se tendant un peu, ça devenait compliquer car l'envie était de plus en plus forte. Il passa un bras dans le dos du blond et s'agrippa à lui, le griffant à travers son haut. Le souffle de Naruto dans son oreille était en train de l'exciter, tout comme ses mèches qui étaient en train de lui caresser la joue. Sasuke n'arrivait plus à penser, et inconsciemment il suivit son instinct, commençant à donner des petits coups de hanche, faisant comme il pouvait puisqu'il était bloqué par le poids du blond. Quand il se sentit venir, il s'accrocha à lui, sentant plus que jamais ses doigts autour de son membre, comme un étau qui ne voulait pas le libérer et qui le firent frémir. Sasuke ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir alors qu'il se déversa contre son ami.

À bout de souffle, il se laissa aller totalement contre le canapé, se sentant si bien mais si faible en même temps. La sensation était la même que d'habitude et pourtant un peu différente. Pouvant sentir contre lui le poids de Naruto, sa chaleur, Sasuke se surprit à penser que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Ça ne le gênait pas de le laisser contre lui si ce n'était là pensée que ce n'était pas normal. Ça l'énerva et il se trouva bête, poussa un soupir et le repoussa un peu de contre lui. L'autre se laissa un peu faire, ne s'écartant pas vraiment, réalisant ce qu'il avait dans la main.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il était en train de trouver Sasuke terriblement beau. Il venait de se redresser sur un coude, et descendit lentement ses yeux de sa face satisfaite à son membre. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, il venait vraiment de le masturber, et le pire ? C'est qu'il en voulait encore. La bouche béate, Naruto fixa la face de son compagnon, et ses lèvres étaient en train de l'attirer. Il se pencha sur le brun qui rouvrit les yeux en le sentant de nouveau si proche de lui. Sasuke hallucina en sentant ses lèvres contre les siennes, ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son visage face à au sien. Cette fois ci, il le repoussa de toutes ses forces le faisant tomber du canapé et lui donna même un coup de botte pour l'éloigner de lui.

Le film quant à lui continuait à diffuser du sexe, et les bruitages qui s'étaient un temps calmés étaient en train de reprendre de plus belle. Le lieu n'était plus le même, les personnages avaient changés, mais l'action restait pratiquement identique. Aucun des deux n'y porta vraiment attention, Sasuke était occupé à le regarder de haut, contrarié de s'être ainsi fait acculer et dans sa rage cracha sèchement :

-Mais t'es pas net ou quoi ?

* * *

><p>et c'est à suivre :)<p> 


	5. the first who fall in love is the loser

**Your smile is my weakness.**

**Résumé Chap 4** : Itachi fête son anniversaire hors de chez lui, laissant Naruto et Sasuke en tête à tête pour la nuit. Naruto se charge d'amener quelques dvd malencontreusement échangés avec ceux de Kakashi. Et vous connaissez Kakashi )

_**Chap 5**__** : The first who fall in love is the loser**_

Le film quant à lui continuait à diffuser du sexe, et les bruitages qui s'étaient un temps calmés étaient en train de reprendre de plus belle. Le lieu n'était plus le même, les personnages avaient changés, mais l'action restait pratiquement identique. Aucun des deux n'y porta vraiment attention, Sasuke était occupé à le regarder de haut, contrarié de s'être ainsi fait acculer et dans sa rage cracha sèchement :

-Mais t'es pas net ou quoi ?

Naruto se contracta, prit en faute et sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune justification assez bonne pour expliquer son acte, comprenant sa rage. Lui-même se demandait bien ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête, mais le pire était sans doute qu'il ne regrettait rien. Sasuke était peut être un mec, mais en ce moment son corps avait envi de lui et pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Sur le coup, Naruto ne s'était pas posé de questions et pour le moment, il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en poser. Il voulait juste que cette envie qu'il avait au creux des reins s'arrête, et il avait l'impression que seul lui pourrait le faire.

-Sasuke, tout ce que je sais c'est que là tout de suite j'en ai envi, et que c'est toi que je veux. Et ne me dis pas que toi non !

-Mais ça va pas dans ton crâne de piaf !

Naruto se ficha bien de ce refus, et il s'avança de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux, et posa son pied sur son torse pour le stopper. L'autre l'attrapa et ça lui fit avoir les chocottes. Habituellement on s'arrêter dès qu'il le demandait ou qu'il regardait de travers, mais il aurait du se douter que Naruto devait être plus con que la moyenne pour ne même plus comprendre sa langue. Quand il le vit arriver non loin de son visage, il posa son index contre les lèvres du blond, gardant son calme tout Uchiha. Il le défiait d'aller plus loin de ce simple geste, et Naruto ouvrit la bouche, passa sa langue sur son doigt érigé, le faisant froncer des sourcils. Sasuke était excitant, et Naruto voulait lui faire comprendre, alors il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche et goba son doigt. Sasuke l'aurait tué.

-Non.

-Quoi non ? Allez…

-Mais ça vas pas ? on est deux mecs !

Naruto avait noté le ton un poil paniqué du brun sous cet air impérieux qu'il affichait. En fait, il se fichait bien que son partenaire soit un mec, enfin plutôt que ce soit Sasuke. L'idée ne le dégoûtait pas du tout, alors qu'il avait déjà reçu des propositions du genre et qu'il en aurait presque craché à la face de la personne, enfin c'était vrai qu'il avait même frappé une fois un garçon qui lui avait pincé le postérieur. Mais là, il en avait envie, il voulait voir ce que c'était avec lui. Si c'était Sasuke, il pouvait. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas du tout. En tout cas il 'avait que ça en tête à l'instant, rien d'autre n'arrivait à percuter son cerveau.

-Sasu…

-Non ! le coupa Sasuke d'un ton catégorique.

-Mais, j'ai envi de voir ce que c'est avec toi…plus loin que ça.

-Non.

Naruto passa un doigt sur le ventre du brun qui grogna presque de colère, mais dont la peau se couvrit d'une chair de poule frémissante. D'un pied il le fit garder ses distances.

-T'es vraiment sur que c'est pas toi qui a pris ces films ?

-Hey ! c'est pas moi ça, juré craché !

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fous !

Oui, qu'est ce qu'il foutait en fait ? Mais la gêne du brun était bien plus attirante que toutes ces questions et que toute envie d'arrêter. Il était curieux de voir jusqu'où cela les mènerait, c'était comme avoir l'impression d'être sur le point de comprendre quelque chose.

-Ben…c'était…bon ?

-…

-Ouais c'est ça…c'était bon !

Naruto avait un air déterminé peint sur la face qui déplut pour une fois au brun. D'habitude Sasuke aimait bien cette résolution, c'était rare de voir quelqu'un aller au bout de ses idées comme ça et d'y succéder si bien. Mais là, ça concernait ses fesses, après tout, le film lui avait montré ce qui risquait de lui arriver et il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ça. Du bout des lèvres le blond continua, ayant l'air d'être sur le point de lui susurrer une confession toute intime :

-C'était bon et j'ai envi que ça le soit encore plus…et bizarrement…

-Ne dis plus rien !

Naruto s'arrêta là, et Sasuke vit ses deux billes bleues le parcourir, chargées d'un tel désir qu'il en frissonna. Sasuke se sentait à la place d'une proie, il détestait cette sensation d'être sur le point de se faire attraper et avait envi de le cogner, surtout que l'autre ne disait plus rien. Il explosa, ne supportant plus cette lourdeur qui était en train de l'écraser.

-Bizarrement quoi bordel !

Naruto le fixa, ne s'énervant même pas de le voir le fustiger ainsi après lui avoir imposé le silence. Il semblait réaliser en même temps qu'il s'apprêtait à le formuler que :

-…l'idée de le faire avec toi me paraît bonne…normale…j'en ai vraiment envie Sasuke.

-Non.

-Mais…

-Non, ça non ! tu te le sors de la tête ! tu le prends et tu le jettes, c'est non !

Enfin il avait l'air raisonnable. Du moins Sasuke le pensa-t-il, en le voyant froncer légèrement des sourcils. Mais il déchanta bien vite, comprenant ce qui était en train de lui passer dans la tête. Finalement il connaissait cette expression, c'était celle que prenait Naruto lorsqu'il s'entêtait, et se fut à son tour de faire apparaître ses rides du lion. Son vis-à-vis prit ce petit air malicieux qui lui parut que trop dangereux, son sourire devint si large que c'en était indécent, et enfin lui lança :

-T'es pas curieux ?

Curieux de savoir ce qu'il y aurait après ? Comme tout homme c'était quelque chose qui le titillait, mais de là à se donner comme ça parce qu'il le lui demandait y'avait une marge. Ils étaient amis et malgré le fait qu'ils se tapaient dessus la majorité du temps, Naruto était le seul qu'il avait. Il n'avait pas envi de le perdre par la suite. Sasuke pensait aux conséquences et à l'impact que cela pourrait avoir dans leurs vies. Il n'avait pas envie que ça se réalise, mais Naruto avait l'air d'avis contraire :

-Curieux de savoir ce que c'est ? eut l'air d'avoir besoin de rajouter Naruto en se penchant vers lui malgré le pied de son ami qui le bloquait encore.

-…

-Une fois dans ta vie…hein Sasuke ?

-Non.

-Pfff tu prends le dessus, fit Naruto en levant une main dans un geste désinvolte comme si ça n'était rien. Pourtant son cœur battait la chamade. C'était important qu'il l'ait. Pourquoi ?

-Tu es débile.

-J'ai perdu…alors tu peux prendre le dessus hein ? se sera ça mon gage si tu veux.

-…t'es abruti ou quoi ? fit le brun en pesant chacun de ses mots, l'air désobligeant et furieux en même temps. Il avait l'impression que le blond se moquait de lui, et que s'il disait oui, alors Naruto se mettrait à rire. Si c'était ça, il allait l'étriper, et si ce n'était pas ça ? il l'étriperait aussi.

-Quoi ?

-T'es capable de me donner ton cul sur un simple gage parce que t'as perdu un défi !

-…Ch'ui honnête ?

-C'est plus de l'honnêteté ça ! c'est de la connerie pure et dure ! Pourquoi tu veux le faire à ce point avec moi ? mais t'es vraiment hétéro ?

-Bien sur que je suis hétéro !

Ouais, il n'était pas très convainquant là, lui-même était d'accord. Sasuke d'ailleurs le lui montrait ouvertement, ne lui accordant pas du tout sa confiance, se méfiant de lui comme au premier jour. Ça le peina, mais l'envie resta bien ancrée pourtant. Alors que dire ? Parce que c'était bon ? Parce que sa face l'avait excité ? Par curiosité ? Naruto n'arrivait pas à se décider, tout ce qu'il pouvait encore comprendre, c'était qu'il le désirait. Il parla plus vite qu'il n'y pensa :

-Ch'ai pas, j'en ai eu envi, y'a tout mon corps qui m'a hurlé de le faire avec toi et ce n'est pas à cause de ce foutu film ça je peux te l'assurer ! un peu de curiosité et de nouveauté ça ne peut faire de mal à personne si les deux personnes sont consentantes. Non ?

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de prendre quelques rougeurs tellement l'idiot lui faisant face avait l'air sincère et vraiment prêt à le faire. Naruto s'appuya encore contre lui, rendant sa position difficile à tenir.

-…débile.

-Ouais, mais j'ai envie.

Naruto remonta sur le canapé en faisant exprès de rouler les muscles de son corps, faisant fi de sa jambe. Mais ce mouvement qui attirait les filles ne semblait pas être le cas pour Sasuke. Ce dernier eut une moue perplexe en le voyant reprendre sa place juste à coté de lui mais à distance respectable. La main de Naruto alla vers lui, hésitant à peine, et Sasuke le fixait droit dans les yeux tout en y jetant de rapide coup d'œil. Elle se posa sur sa joue, le bout de ses doigts s'infiltrant entre ses cheveux. C'était plein de douceur, et Sasuke fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité commençant à se réveiller. Si c'était plus rapide, plus brutal, il n'aurait pas à penser à tout ça et ça serait plus simple. Cet idiot ne lui facilitait jamais la tâche. Naruto s'approcha de lui, attentif à ses réactions, ne voulant pas être la future cible d'un crochet du droit et autre uppercut, car le regard du brun n'était pas des plus doux. Sasuke l'arrêta pourtant, le retenant d'une main autour de sa gorge.

-J'ai le dessus ?

-T'as le dessus, et on pourra satisfaire tout les deux notre curiosité.

-Et si je ne le sens pas, on arrête ?

-Ouais.

-…

-Alors ?

-Ouais ? alors que tu me forces depuis plus de cinq minutes ?

Naruto haussa les épaules et Sasuke pinça les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se demandait quoi ? S'il blaguait ? S'il allait fuir ? Jamais de la vie pour ce dernier point, son esprit était embrumé de pensée tournée vers Sasuke, son corps était électrisé rien que de se tenir près du sien. Il pouvait sentir la bosse dans son pantalon qui n'était pas un mensonge, et ce n'était personne d'autre que l'Uchiha qui venait de la lui faire avoir. Le brun se pencha sur lui, le poussant de sa main toujours sur sa gorge et en le fixant droit dans les yeux, et doucement, comblant centimètres par centimètres, il approcha sa face de la sienne. Sasuke était en train de se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Naruto pouvait lire sur son visage une certaine inquiétude mêlée d'envie. Il se promit de lui faire oublier tout ça, et se fut lui qui combla les derniers millimètres et scella leurs lèvres avec impatience. Sasuke se tendit en le sentant contre sa bouche, celui-ci étant un contact bien trop direct, mais finalement il ferma les yeux lentement après un échange de regard avec lui.

Il le laissait faire ? Alors que le gage aurait pu être arrêté ? Naruto dut se retenir de sourire. La curiosité de Sasuke était vraiment l'une de ses faiblesses les plus grandes.

Son cœur battait la chamade, cognant durement en lui au point qu'il n'entendait plus que ça. Ça lui parut une éternité, chacun de ses gestes ayant l'air d'être fait au ralenti. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, le fixant droit dans les yeux, attendant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsque Naruto posa une main sur sa nuque, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait ouvrir la bouche. Son regard était si chaud que le brun grogna, et l'intensifia en sentant sa langue aller entre ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit finalement, le laissant caresser ses dents. Il n'était pas décider à lui céder facilement, même si c'était lui qui aurait le dessus, car faire ce pas ne serait que le début de nombreux soucis, ça il en était certain.

-Aucune conséquence, une fois et basta.

-C'est ça.

Naruto lui croqua la lèvre du bas, et lui murmura de le laisser passer. Sasuke pesta contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer, jouant avec elles et surprenant quelque peu Naruto, puis il l'ouvrit enfin complètement, acceptant son profond baiser. C'était fébrile, assez sauvage et pourtant maladroit. L'acte les excita l'un l'autre bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'avoua à son camarade, et ils continuèrent un moment à échanger des baisers de plus en plus profonds, se menant à bout de souffle. Naruto repoussa l'Uchiha, une lueur coquine dans le regard, pour reprendre son souffle. L'autre lui répondit d'un petit rictus impérieux, et Naruto se recula alors, enlevant son haut.

Sasuke le vit donc torse nu, et il se ficha bien de ne pas y voir une poitrine rebondi. Il lui lança un coup d'œil, le défiant d'aller plus loin, et Naruto commença à poser ses mains sur sa ceinture, continuant de le mirer avec cette lueur gourmande qui attira le brun comme une mouche à miel. Il l'embrassa avant d'enlever à son tour son haut et d'y voir la lueur gourmande de son compagnon s'y promener en s'intensifiant dangereusement. Le blond posa sa main sur sa poitrine, touchant le piercing d'un téton, et Sasuke grogna pour masquer la petite plainte qu'il sentait venir. Puis d'un seul coup, il se pencha à sa gorge et l'y embrassa, y murmurant :

-Ça c'est plutôt un défi qu'un gage, Usuratonkachi.

-Ne ?

Mais Sasuke ne répéta pas, ayant posé ses deux mains sur les épaules du blond qu'il coucha sous lui. Naruto avait le cœur à cent à l'heure, mais il se laissa faire. Cette peur qu'il avait au fond de lui, il s'en ficha bien. Sasuke ne lui ferait pas de mal délibérément, il en était certain. Pour le moment, il ne savait pas où ça allait le mener ni comment il allait finir, mais il voulait savoir. Le sexe, la vie même, c'est après tout comme le saut à l'élastique. Un jour faut se lancer même si on ne sait pas comment on finira à l'arrivée.

Il sentit sur ses cuisses celles du brun, et le frottement qu'il y eut l'électrifia. L'envi qu'il avait de Sasuke était en train de le dévorer, et plus que tout il voulait savoir quand elle prendrait fin. Sasuke eut son rictus habituel en le voyant se laisser dominer, et un sourire plus large se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Sa langue se fit malicieuse, se glissant entre elles pour caresser ses lèvres, le reste ne donnait plus l'impression d'avoir une quelconque importance aux yeux du blond. Sasuke se prêtait enfin au jeu, entrant pleinement dans l'action en oubliant d'être l'être froid et distant qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer. Il lui suffisait juste d'avoir le dessus pour changer d'avis alors ? Naruto ne put retenir un petit ricanement, ce qui fit que le brun l'observa, promenant son regard sur sa face, encore un peu méfiant apparemment. Naruto l'excitait comme le blond du film, mais c'était encore mieux, encore plus puissant. L'autre l'avait excitait sur le moment et il s'était chargé de se faire du bien, mais l'Uzumaki ne cessait de faire croitre cette envie en lui, et cette drôle de sensation qu'il avait dans le corps ne semblait pas sur le point de disparaître. Pire, il avait l'impression qu'elle se gravait en lui, cherchant sa place…Et ça ne le gênait pas. Il ne se demanda plus ce que c'était, autre chose venant d'attirer son attention.

Les tétons du blond étaient durs et pointaient dans l'attente d'une éventuelle caresse, et sur sa peau se devina une rapide chair de poule. Sasuke se pencha sur lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, glissant son genou entre ses jambes, et l'attrapa pour le faire s'asseoir sur lui, devinant que son érection avait encore un peu grossie. Il y posa sa main, et Naruto baissa les yeux vers son bas ventre. C'était quoi ces sensations, ces sortes de fourmillements ? Le brun était en pleine introspection, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire et surtout comment.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Oui, il faisait quoi ? Sasuke plongea ses billes noires dans les siennes. Comme dans le film ? Pour le moment c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit puisqu'il ne s'était jamais renseigné sur la chose, cette dernière ne l'ayant pas jusque là vraiment intéressé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la tv et vit que les deux hommes avaient continués, alors que jusque là il ne les avait plus entendus, bien trop concentré sur ce que Naruto lui faisait. À présent, le blond du film, revenu dans l'histoire, avait le sexe de son amant dans la bouche et Sasuke sentit sa confidence filer à l'anglaise. Ça, il n'allait pas le faire, Naruto pourrait le supplier, il ne le ferait pas. Jamais il ne mettrait 'ça' là.

-Sasuke ?

C'était bizarre, le voir ainsi à lui, docile, attendant son bon vouloir et avec cette foutue lueur dans le regard qui exaltait encore plus l'expression de son visage. Revenant à ses moutons, il se pencha vers le blond et le mordit à l'épaule tandis que ses mains descendirent dans son dos, cherchant leurs places. L'autre bougea et lui fit sentir son érection.

Le faire avec Naruto c'était possible, il le connaissait, il l'aimait bien il se devait se l'avouer, et le toucher ne le dégoûtait pas alors qu'un ou qu'une autre l'aurait certainement fait, cela sans aucun doute car Naruto se permettait des choses avec lui que personne d'autre n'oserait. Et puis malgré son caractère et ses tendances à le jeter, le blond revenait toujours à ses cotés avec un sourire et un geste en sa faveur. Cet abruti arrivait à le mettre à l'aise même dans des situations aussi folle qu'en ce moment. Il aurait du fuir et tout ce qu'il faisait encore c'était cherché à éliminer ses dernières hésitations pour se lancer. C'est ça qui le décida à continuer vraiment.

Il était habitué à lui, et ce n'était plus l'idée que ce soit un homme qui le dérangeait, mais bien le fait que ce soit Naruto. Car demain, que feraient-ils en se voyant ? La même chose que d'habitude sans que cela ne change rien ? Un coup par curiosité avec mise de coté dès le réveil ? Si quelque chose devrait changer, Sasuke se promit qu'il irait lui faire la peau, car depuis que Naruto était revenu dans sa vie, il se sentait mieux même si ses habitudes avaient été chamboulées. Sur ce, il attrapa son menton entre deux doigts et l'embrassa, n'ayant plus envi de penser plus loin. Les gémissements provenant des baffles lui redonnaient des envies, l'attitude du blond n'arrangeait rien, et sa curiosité sur ce qu'il allait apprendre était en train de le torturer mentalement. Son corps allait le mener à sa perte.

-C'est tout ?

Les mains de Naruto passèrent dans son dos, et l'agrippèrent pour l'approcher plus de lui alors qu'il gloussait. Le blond le laissait faire et pourtant l'incitait à aller plus loin, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser sa langue le caresser. Sasuke émit un grognement qui fit sourire son compagnon. D'abord hésitant, Sasuke prit très vite de l'assurance, triturant ses lèvres, les irritant tellement il les mordait, baisait et léchait. Naruto le lui rendait bien, s'amusant à jouer avec sa langue et à l'embrasser jusqu'à plus souffle, grognant lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sasuke descendre sur son torse. Parfois c'était presque un chatouillement, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner. Mais Sasuke s'en fichait bien, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, cherchant comment faire, n'étant pas très naturel. Naruto posa les siennes sur ses hanches et le fit glisser à cheval sur lui, s'attirant un regard mauvais mais toujours autant chargé d'envie.

-T'inquiète pas Teme, je tiens parole.

-Hn.

Peu inquiet de se voir renverser et pénétrer tel qu'il l'avait vu à l'écran, Sasuke décida de quitter ses lèvres pour descendre sur sa gorge qu'il embrassa et croqua avant d'y laisser un suçon. Sa main était en train de pincer l'un de ses tétons, l'autre lui caressant le cuir chevelu qu'il agrippait par moment d'un ton plus violent. Il voyait que le rythme de Naruto était en train de changer, il grognait plus qu'il gémissait et se tendait vers lui, ses mains lui passant dans le dos et cherchant à l'inciter à continuer toujours plus loin. Il n'avait donc pas peur ?

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Tu sais ce qui va se passer là ?

-…j'ai…une vague idée.

-Et ça ne te panique pas ?

Sasuke releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il était contrarié car ne comprenant pas pourquoi Naruto pouvait accepter ça.

-Si…mais…

-Mais quoi Usuratonkachi ?

-…si c'est avec toi, ça va. Il se mit à glousser, cachant mal une certaine nervosité. On pourrait continuer sans interruption maintenant ?

Le blond lui attrapa le poignet, glissa sa paume sur le dos de sa main et mêla ses doigt aux siens, le guidant jusqu'à la bosse de son pantalon. Sasuke sentit parfaitement son érection, et il fixa les yeux bleus qui n'étaient plus sur lui. Il le trouva fou, fou de s'ouvrir ainsi à un autre. Mais s'il n'était pas fou c'est que ce n'était pas Naruto. Cette pensée le fit sourire, et il l'embrassa de nouveau, fermant les yeux, écoutant sa respiration qui était en train de s'accélérer alors qu'une de ses mains était en train de passer sous le vêtement de son ami. La langue de Naruto rencontra la sienne, et il grogna de satisfaction à sentir contre la sienne ce membre vivant et humide. En sentant le baiser finir, Sasuke y posa délicatement ses dents, les râpant alors qu'il ressortait de lui.

L'Uchiha se lécha la lèvre, et Naruto passa la sienne sur ses lèvres avant de sourire et se souleva vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Sasuke n'y céda pas et posa sa main sur le bas de son visage, le repoussant, portant sur le visage cette attitude un peu supérieur qu'il arborait souvent. Mais on pouvait lire dans son regard une étincelle douce et brillante, ce qui fit que Naruto attendit avec le peu de patience qu'il avait, tout en confiance. Il voulait qu'il soit sérieux ? Sasuke venait de se faire une raison. Maintenant, il n'arrêterait plus.

-Je reviens, Usuratonkachi.

-Ne ? tu t'enfuis ?

Sasuke l'attrapa à pleine main à la gorge, le recouchant violemment sur le canapé et approcha sa face de la sienne, le dévisageant avec dureté, collant pratiquement ses lèvres à son visage.

-Moi ? fuir ?

-Hahaha, pardon, tu es un Uchiha c'est un détail que j'oublie parfois.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke le relâcha sans aucune douceur ni un regard, et quitta le salon pour sa chambre et en ressortir à peine trente secondes plus tard. Sasuke répondit à son regard interrogateur en lui montrant les deux préservatifs qu'il venait de prendre dans son sac et qu'il posa sur la petite table avant de se rasseoir sur le blond tout sourire dehors. Naruto remit ses mains sur ses hanches et accepta le baiser qu'il lui donna et qui ne fut dérangé qu'une demi-seconde qu'en entendant le bruit de sa boucle de ceinture. Sasuke glissa alors sa tête sur sa gorge et en grignota un bout, dirigeant ses mains vers l'entrejambe du blond. Il le toucha du bout des doigts, le sentit frémir et retenir sa respiration. Sasuke le croqua violemment avant de le lécher langoureusement, ses mains se faisant plus fermes sur son membre dur. La chaleur du corps du blond avait pris un bon degré, du moins Sasuke en avait l'impression. Son souffle imprécis essayait de rester calme, mais s'accéléra pourtant un peu lorsque les mains tannées commencèrent à descendre vers son pantalon. Sasuke serra les dents en sentant la main de Naruto sur lui, et ce dernier poussa un soupir mêlé à un petit bruit indéfinissable qui le fit sourire.

L'un l'autre était en train de se tester, jouant à savoir lequel serait le plus rapide à venir. Sasuke fit un effort monstre pour ne pas commencer à se déhancher contre lui son amant étant plutôt doué, alors que le blond, bien que dur, ne le faisait pas encore. Il le mordit dans le cou à nouveau, s'attaquant petit à petit à la base de sa gorge puis à son épaule, sa main se faisant plus rapide et impatiente. Il avait envi que Naruto accélère lui aussi, mais ce dernier était en train de s'amuser à prendre son temps malgré son état. Sasuke changea de main, laissant échapper quelques halètements, fixant les mèches blondes qui se baladaient devant ses yeux. Sasuke l'avait déjà fait seul, mais jamais il n'avait aimé ça comme ça, et c'était encore mieux que lorsque le blond l'avait forcé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il n'y avait que le bruit de leurs peaux se frottant et celle de leurs respirations, voire d'un gémissement passager. Naruto sentit son pantalon glisser un peu plus, et il grogna quand il vit Sasuke lui échapper des mains pour le lui retirer complètement et faire de même avec le sien. Le brun continua en enlevant son haut, apparaissant totalement nu aux yeux de son ami qui le mangea littéralement des yeux. Ce n'était pas la réaction que Sasuke aurait cru voir d'un hétéro, mais lui-même en le voyant n'en eut rien à faire. Il eut un sourire, se disant qu'ils étaient une belle paire d'idiots.

Sasuke se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser, trouvant l'antre bouillante et avide, et l'autre passa sa langue sur son menton avant de lui gober la lèvre du bas et de s'amuser à le tirer vers lui grâce à elle. Sa main revint sur son sexe, et Sasuke émit un son grave en se faisant enserrer. Il fit de même, posant l'une de ses mains sur son membre dressé, récupérant son pré-sperme. Puis il glissa entre les jambes du blond qui crut avoir une fellation, mais ce fut tout autre. Quand Naruto sentit un doigt moite glisser entre ses fesses, il faillit s'étrangler, ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte et le repoussa. Jamais Sasuke n'avait vu autant de rouge sur le visage du blond, cela lui fit avoir un sourire moqueur.

-Tu croyais que je parlais de quoi taleur ?

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand. Il réalisait enfin ? Sasuke enleva son doigt de là, prenant appui sur les genoux de Naruto qui l'encadraient. Un sourire en coin répondit à sa surprise, et il entendit la voix du brun se teintée d'amusement alors qu'elle était déjà plus profonde de d'habitude. Ça lui fit de l'effet et il tiqua donc lorsqu'il l'entendit lui dire :

-Tu veux arrêter ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-Non.

Avec lui c'était ok, encore plus excitant que ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque là. Sasuke se pencha vers la table, récupérant un préservatif qui se révéla être jaune fluo. L'Uchiha perdit de sa superbe en voyant cette couleur, mais il se décida à se le passer, faisant mine de ne pas être gêner du regard si bleu sur lui. Il prit son temps pour le mettre, heureux d'y arriver du premier coup, galbant son sexe qui sembla énorme à Naruto. Ce dernier eut du mal à déglutir, et l'Uchiha lui demanda sur un air de défi :

-T'es sur ?

Naruto hocha juste de la tête pour lui signifié que oui, et Sasuke se moqua gentiment, recevant en guise de réponse un coup d'œil mauvais.

-Si jamais tu veux que j'arrête, tu le dis.

-Sasuke…

-Hn ?

-Te fous pas de moi, c'est moi qui a lancé le sujet et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole !

-Kukuku, tu croyais vraiment que j'aurais arrêté ?

Naruto le fixait droit dans les yeux, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça le rendait fou. Il avait envi de le coucher de suite et de le prendre sans réserve. Ça avait du se lire sur son visage, car l'Uzumaki eut un frisson de panique et trouva pour seule solution de lancer rapidement :

-Pourquoi deux ?

-Quoi ? Sasuke suivit le doigt du blond. J'ai pris ce que j'avais, c'est tout.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil rapide à celui qui était encore sur la table, avant de hausser les épaules et de se placer près de lui. Il le poussa d'une main sur le torse, l'allongeant, voyant qu'il aurait du mal à rentrer et se demandant comment ça aller se passer. A l'écran cela s'était fait sans problème. Il se positionna juste devant, passant une main sur la hanche de Naruto pour le soulever comme il fallait. Ce dernier le tira de ses réflexions en lui demandant du bout des lèvres :

-Comment ça se fait que t'en as, toi ?

-Hein ?

-Des capotes.

-Ah…on m'en a donné la dernière fois en ville, une association de je ne sais quoi.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Tu t'es déjà fait une fille ?

-Putain mais c'est quoi tes questions là !

Le brun qui s'apprêtait à entrer en lui s'arrêta et releva sa tête vers la sienne. Il parlait pour ne pas fuir ? Naruto avait l'air de baliser, mais il le cachait comme il pouvait, alors il ne se moqua pas, décida de se calmer. Lui-même n'en aurait pas mené large après tout.

-Pas jusqu'au bout, lâcha-t-il un peu plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Elle m'a tapé sur le système et je me suis barré, j'ai pas aimé son cinéma. Et toi ?

-Jusqu'au bout.

-Ah ouais ? tu t'es taper une fille ?

-Ouais.

Sasuke hocha les épaules, le fixa droit dans les yeux pour lui montrer qu'il ne blaguait plus et passa entre ses jambes qu'il écarta pour mieux s'aider d'une main à entrer en lui. Il n'avait pas envi de savoir ce que cet idiot avait bien pu faire avec une fille et ce qui le poussait à vouloir se faire prendre par un mec aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait rien à foutre.

-Hn… j'y vais.

Sasuke se souleva un peu, présenta son membre à son intimité et tenta d'entrer. Ça ne voulait pas, et lorsqu'il força un peu il entendit Naruto gémir péniblement. Il avait fermé les yeux, et Sasuke se demanda comment faire. Tournant la tête vers l'écran pour avoir une réponse, il se souvint alors du blond lorsqu'il était entré en scène et qui y avait mis ses doigts avec du lubrifiant. Baissant la tête vers leur intimités, Sasuke se recula, attrapa la pré-semence du blond, en imprégna ses doigts, faisant la moue car cela était plutôt poisseux, et présenta un doigt qui eut du mal à entrer. Un coup d'œil au blond lui montra à quel point il était crispé.

-Respire Usuratonkachi.

-Hmm mmh.

-Détend-toi.

-La ferme ! c'est pas toi qu'est à ma place ! alors la ferme !

-Hmpf.

Naruto chercha à desserrer les dents, et à se décoincer, ayant mal à chaque fois que le brun tentait d'aller plus loin. Sasuke se mit à l'embrasser, trouva un point sensible sur le coin de sa hanche, aidant le blond à y parvenir doucement. Il sentit le doigt de Sasuke venir encore plus loin en lui, doucement, sans se presser, pour ne pas le blesser. Intérieurement il restait focalisé sur la douleur, s'injuriant d'être aussi con et d'avoir eu cette idée. C'était ça qu'une fille ressentait ? Et bien chapeau, parce qu'il les plaignait sincèrement. La main de Sasuke revint sur son pénis et y imposa un mouvement de va et vient qui détourna son attention. Ce dernier était attentif à ce qu'il lisait sur son visage, et il se pencha bientôt, continuant toujours de ses mains. Doucement, comme à bout de souffle, il l'appela. Il avait envi d'entrer en lui maintenant, son corps lui disait de se jeter sur sa proie sans attendre, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Naruto ouvrit un œil fiévreux, chargé de plaisir et de douleur. Son bleu était différent de d'habitude, chargé de plaisir et lourd de douleur. Sasuke sentit son sexe réagir à cette vision, et ses lèvres entrouvertes l'attirèrent comme jamais. Il l'appela encore, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, et Naruto comprit. Du mieux qu'il put il se redressa vers lui et ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers dans deux très longs qui les laissèrent pantelant.

Sasuke avait réussi à le pénétrer d'un doigt de plus, et il les bougeait pour l'élargir plus vite, impatient de pouvoir y entrer. Naruto était en train de se tordre sous lui, tentant de retenir ses gémissements du mieux qu'il put, et le gêna un peu en voulant mêler ses doigts aux siens. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, inconscient de la vision érotique qu'il offrit à son amant lorsqu'un filet de bave s'écoula du coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses mains voyageaient, s'agrippant parfois à celle du brun pour l'aider à accélérer, parfois s'accrocher au canapé avant de se poser sur son avant bras et de s'y serrer violemment. La douleur qu'il avait jusque là ressentie c'était un peu atténuée, et par moment Sasuke arrivait à lui faire un bien fou qui le faisait se tondre sous ses doigts et même se déhancher un peu, cela même si elle persistait. Mais c'était encore rare qu'il y ressente du plaisir, et Sasuke commençait à ne plus pouvoir tenir. Ça en devenait un enfer de ne pas jouir.

Le sexe du blond qui s'était à un moment ramolli sous la douleur était en train de reprendre du poil de la bête. Son doigté se fit plus précis, et un peu trop vite il y mit un troisième doigt, et Naruto qui n'en pouvait déjà plus depuis qu'il tapait sur le même point, jouit. En l'entendant gémir, Sasuke faillit se répandre à son tour, mais il retint sa respiration, cherchant à se contrôler.

Sasuke avait sentit la contraction autour de ses doigts, et il ressentit presque de la fierté de le voir venir sous ses doigts. La mimique du blond lui plut, quand il le vit froncé des sourcils en prenant un air un peu lointain, et qu'il râla d'un bien-être presque douloureux. Il était à bout de souffle, cherchant à respirer alors que cela semblait impossible, et Sasuke se pencha vers lui, léchant un peu de sperme qu'il avait sur la joue, n'aima pas vraiment le goût et l'embrassa. Naruto se laissa faire, sans force, sentant les doigts du brun récupérer sa semence qui l'aida encore à le préparer.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa les sensations l'envahir, écouta Sasuke qui pantelait à son oreille en l'embrassant de temps à autre à la tempe ou sur le coin de l'oreille lorsqu'il ne la suivait pas du bout de sa langue ou qu'il n'en suçotait pas le lobe d'une manière presque perverse, s'égarant parfois sur sa joue ou sur sa gorge. Sasuke colla son corps au sien, et commença à le pénétrer en s'aidant d'une main. Naruto prit une forte inspiration, et laissa son sexe à trouver sa place en lui. Doucement il s'y était glissé, attendant chaque inspiration du blond pour aller plus loin. C'était étroit et chaud, et c'était en train de le rendre fou. Sa gorge sèche le faisait souffrir, il avait envi de se déhancher comme un malade, mais le blond semblait morfler.

-Na…Naruto.

Sa voix était entre deux tons, teintée, et il ne la reconnue pas vraiment. L'autre ouvrit les yeux, respirant maintenant par la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé le plus loin possible qu'il l'avait pu. Naruto tenta de sourire, ne révélant qu'un pale exemple de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'offrir.

-Ça va ? souffla Sasuke à son oreille.

-Mmh…

-Je continue ?

-Ahaha aïe ! me fais pas rire Sa…Sasuke, ça fait mal.

-J'arrête alors ?

Le blond se mit encore à rire doucement et lui mit un petit coup de poing sans force sur le torse, et le brun s'allongea pratiquement sur lui, recevant un baiser de sa part qui glissa jusqu'à son oreille.

-Maintenant que t'y es…restes-y.

Naruto garda un bras dans son dos et sa tête dans ses cheveux. Grâce au lubrifiant qu'il y avait sur le préservatif, Sasuke put glisser plus facilement en lui, et il le fit lentement, ayant compris que la taille de son sexe n'égalait pas celle de ses doigts et que le blond en souffrait. Mais bientôt les petits râles de souffrance se chargèrent d'un demi-ton de plaisir, sa face se dérida un peu, montrant qu'il en voulait plus même si un voile de douleur persistait. Sasuke accéléra un peu, se mettant lui aussi à gémir sous la pression qu'il ressentait, haletant par moment pour reprendre sa respiration et se contrôler.

-Sa…plus…

-Hn ?

Le brun releva la tête, voyant que Naruto le cherchait des yeux de ses yeux enflammés de fièvre. Il se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa et le laissa s'accrocher un peu plus à lui. L'autre souffla contre son visage :

-Plus…

-Plus ?

-Vite…aaaah…mmmh.

En l'entendant le supplier de cette voix, Sasuke se répandit en lui plus vite qu'il le voulut, gémissant de plaisir. Il s'affala un peu sur le blond qui n'était pas encore satisfait et qui le regardait d'un air si aimant que le brun aurait pu se méprendre sur ce qu'il y lisait. Naruto l'embrassa encore et encore, l'incitant à continuer, son sexe étant encore dur. Le brun joua de sa langue avec la sienne et recommença à bouger ses hanches. Tout d'abord doucement, avant d'être remis de cette faiblesse passagère.

Plus vite et à cet endroit qu'il avait repéré avec ses doigts ? Sasuke se mit à frapper en cadence, s'enfonçant parfois d'une poussée et en se collant contre lui au maximum, avant de ressortir presque complètement et de s'enfoncer à nouveau. Puis il accélérait, imposant un mouvement de va et vient rapide et précis qu'il recassait de nouveau d'une longue plongée ou en sortant pratiquement de lui. C'était bon, vraiment très bon, et Naruto venait de se desserrer encore un peu. Il l'entendait gémir sous lui et se tendre sous ses poussées, Naruto était en train de l'affoler et lui, c'était la respiration du brun qui était en train de lui faire avoir une nouvelle érection.

Sasuke posa l'une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, y prenant appui et chercha où les mettre, les bougeant sur le canapé et ses épaules, cherchant la manière la plus confortable pour reposer et accélérer encore. Naruto le regardait depuis un moment, s'occupant de son propre sexe lorsqu'il arrivait à détacher son regard du brun. Il faisait si chaud qu'ils suaient, et l'image du brun lui plaisait. Il lui toucha le bras pour quémander un baiser que l'autre donna, s'enfonçant profondément en lui se faisant. Et pendant qu'il promenait sa langue dans sa bouche, il l'entendit gémir fortement. Sasuke sépara sa bouche de la sienne, se contractant contre lui. Il se courba en deux contre Naruto, le mordant à l'épaule alors qu'il jouissait en lui, serrant les fesses à chaque éjaculation, puis il s'écroula contre le blond.

Naruto passa un bras autour de lui, le laissant reprendre son souffle et sentant la marque douloureuse de ses dents sur sa peau. Mais il s'en ficha, l'embrassant sur le nez et les joues, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête pour s'occuper de ses lèvres. Il avait chaud, c'était bon. Sasuke céda, y mettant moins d'ardeur, quelque peu fatigué, mais il sentit le souffle du blond devenir court, et comprit en baissant la tête. Le blond était en train de se masturber de plus en plus vivement. Alors il glissa sur le coté, se serrant contre lui, et encercla l'une de ses jambes de la sienne et glissa sa main vers son sexe. Naruto le laissa faire, grognant de plaisir en sentant sa main sur lui, haletant de plus en plus dans cette fournaise où il baignait. La douleur et le plaisir se mêlaient d'une manière succulente, et il ne mit pas longtemps à venir, déjà bien excité par ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Pendant qu'il éjacula, Sasuke scella leurs lèvres que le blond ne lâcha que pour un râle salvateur qui lui fit pencher la tête en arrière. Jamais il ne s'était senti si bien, et c'est là que tout tourna autour de lui et qu'il tomba dans les pommes à la grande surprise du brun qui se retrouva avec un corps tout mou à ses cotés. Sa première pensée fut qu'il l'avait tué.

-Naruto ?

Mais le blond ne répondit pas, et Sasuke l'allongea totalement sur le dos, passant à moitié sur lui pour lui tapoter la joue et le réveiller, le cœur à cent à l'heure. L'autre fini par ouvrir un œil sur son amant. Il était fatigué, tellement qu'il n'arriva même pas à sourire. Mais à son regard, le brun comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et après l'avoir traité d'idiot, il le laissa se rendormir tranquillement. C'est vrai qu'il était extenué, bien trop fatigué pour penser, et Sasuke se leva dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, retira sa capote et nettoya ce que Naruto venait d'envoyer sur la table basse à l'aide d'une serviette qui traînait là, puis dans un soupir d'aise il se laissa tomber à coté de lui, ne se sentant pas la force de faire plus et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Dans le lointain, Sasuke entendit un drôle de bruit, une sorte de cliquetis. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Ouvrant un œil, l'esprit embrumé, il se retrouva dans une touffe blonde. Surpris, il se relâcha aussi vite qu'il s'était contracté en comprenant qu'il dormait juste à coté de Naruto. Ils avaient réussi à passer le reste de la nuit, cote à cote, sur le canapé, ce qui surprit assez le brun. Il se rappelait qu'avant, Naruto s'agitait beaucoup dans son sommeil, pourtant l'autre était totalement calme. Sa respiration à peine audible le rendit serein, apaisant son cœur affolé. L'appartement était silencieux, si ce n'était quelques bruit assourdis de voiture venant du bas de la résidence, mais tout à coup le bruit reprit, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux totalement. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Il regarda un peu partout sans bouger, n'en ayant pas envi, ayant trouvé la position, celle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas changer quand on l'avait. Un nouveau coup se fit entendre, et le brun crut comprendre d'où il provenait. Sasuke se redressa donc dans le canapé, faisant ronchonner Naruto qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant, bougeant juste un peu. Il regardait la porte, croyant s'être trompé, et c'est là qu'il y entendit de grands coups et qu'il vit la poignée s'abaisser. Dans un réflexe qui n'aurait servi à rien, il shoota dans Naruto qui tomba par terre et qui se réveilla enfin. Son premier reflexe fut de vouloir demander des explications au brun, mais ce dernier était obnubilé par la porte qu'il ne l'entendit même pas. Quelqu'un avait essayé la clé, mais lui ne l'ayant pas retiré de l'intérieur, personne n'aurait pu ouvrir la porte. On y tapa encore, fit encore bouger la poignée et Sasuke eut une sueur froide le long de l'échine. Peu de gens avait la clé de l'appartement, ça se résumer à son frère, à Yahiko et peut être Kisame, l'un des amis de son aîné.

-Sasuke t'es là ? ouvre !

-hey Sasuke ! c'est nous ! Oh ! t'es là ou quoi ?

-Calmos Dei, il est peu être sorti hier soir, il n'était pas tout seul.

-Quoi ? p'tain il abuse ! on a dit qu'on allait lui ramener Itachi là !

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui le lui rendit avant de soulever la main et de sortir un miaulement qui lui valut un coup de botte dans l'épaule. Jouer le chat ? Avec eux ? Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, ces mecs étaient démoniaques et il n'aurait pas de sa vie pour regretter tout ça.

-Sasuke ! p'tain mais il fout quoi c't'âne ! Kisame ! pète moi cette porte ! SA…

-J'ARRIVE !

Sasuke s'était relevé en quatrième vitesse, avait passé son t-shirt et remit précipitamment son pantalon. Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant qu'il existait bien un menu au film même si celui-ci se lançait tout seul, et qu'il était aussi subjectif que tout le reste. Il retira le DVD, hurlant de nouveau qu'il arrivait et fit les gros yeux à Naruto qui grimaçait méchamment. Il peinait à s'habiller, ses reins étant trop douloureux. Il préféra finalement s'enrouler dans le drap que Sasuke venait de lui jeter dessus, le voyant déjà courir jusqu'à la porte. Naruto venait de s'envelopper dans le drap, et Sasuke ouvrit la porte, tout deux pratiquement en symbiose. Il n'y avait que Deidara, Sasori, Kisame et Yahiko, tous deux soutenants Itachi dont ils avaient passés les bras autour de leurs épaules. La nuit avait du être sauvage pour le groupe au vue de leurs têtes. Ce fut pourtant Yahiko qui lui demanda :

-Ça va ? t'es malade ? t'es blanc comme un linge.

-Euh…ouais…ouais…ça va.

-Sur ? t'aurais pas picolé ? il a laissé une bouteille hier soir ? fit le rouquin à ses compagnons.

-Non…j'ai dormi tard, on a regardé un film. Et euh…Naruto m'a fait bouffer un truc pas terrible, ça m'est resté sur l'estomac. Passe-moi mon frère, je m'en charge.

-T'es sur que tu veux porter Itachi tout seul ? on peut t'ai…

-Demande pas Sasori ! Fais-le !

Deidara soupira bruyamment et l'écarta de son chemin, faisant signe au autres d'entrer. Sasuke jeta un regard en biais à Naruto et crut mourir. La capote jaune fluo était en vue sur la table basse, et l'autre capote non ouverte trônait fièrement juste à coté de l'autre. Naruto qui les regardait toujours regarda dans la direction qui venait de le bloquer, et il sursauta en voyant ces deux preuves. Il les prit très vite et les cacha sous le drap. De leurs cotés, le trio qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement avait remarqué un suçon sur la gorge du brun.

-Tiens, vous avez eu de la visite hier soir après nous ?

-Hein ?

Sasuke se retourna vers eux, et Sasori pointa sa propre gorge pour lui faire comprendre. Sasuke perdit ses dernières couleurs en portant sa main à sa gorge, et c'est là qu'Itachi grogna. Il était en train de se réveiller. Les trois garçons se mirent à ricaner, Kisame se contentant de sourire énigmatiquement, et ils allèrent vers la chambre de l'aîné en lançant au brun :

-T'inquiète pas, on lui en parlera pas.

Deidara remarqua alors la paire d'yeux qui les fixait de sous son drap, et les deux autres le virent aussi. Naruto sortie juste une main pour les saluer, restant sous couverture de peur de leur montrer de possibles traces de leur soirée.

-Mais vous l'avez fais dans la même pièce ?

-Sois pas con Dei, Sasuke avait sa chambre lui.

-Me traite pas de con toi !

-Pfff, comment tu fais pour toujours être aussi survolté après une nuit blanche et tout ce que l'on a fait.

-Parce que je ne perdrai jamais face à Itachi moi !

Les deux autres soupirèrent, et continuèrent vers la chambre de Sasuke où ils le mirent sur le lit. C'est là que Deidara ouvrit le gros sac poubelle noir qu'il trainait, et qu'il en sortit un énorme bisounours rose qu'il mit dans les bras d'Itachi. Celui-ci si cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendait, le prenant dans ses bras et s'y collant. Deidara ne put se retenir de rire et sorti un appareil photo pour l'en mitrailler.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs en arrière, n'arrivant pas à s'amuser de la situation qui rendait totalement gaga Deidara. Sasori essayait de l'arrêter, et Kisame venait de poser près d'Itachi en faisant le V de la victoire. Seul Yahiko semblait remarquer l'état du plus jeune Uchiha. Laissant jouer les autres, il se rapprocha de lui.

-Hey Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Avant qu'il revienne à lui et si tu ne veux pas avoir droit à quelques questions, tu devrais aérer et trouver un moyen de cacher tes suçons.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu le jeune Uchiha avoir de telles couleurs au visage, et Deidara arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe, prit une photo laissant Sasuke bloqué et s'en alla comme il était venu. Sasori haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie, faisant un bref signe à Naruto, et Yahiko regarda ces deux là qui s'évitaient du regard mais ne fit aucune remarque, passant juste sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

-Fais gaffe à toi Sasuke.

-…

-Tu n'as qu'Itachi…et Itachi n'a que toi.

Son sourire se fit chaleureux, ce qui fit se replier Sasuke sur lui-même. Yahiko venait de toucher quelque chose qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du, et le regard un peu blessé de Sasuke le lui prouva.

-Je sais ça.

-Mais ?

-…mais un jour j'aimerai qu'il ait sa propre famille et qu'il soit heureux.

Yahiko retira sa main de son crâne, retourna jusqu'à la porte, lança un regard à Naruto. Il se faisait peut être des idées sur ce qui c'était passé ici ? Mais alors pourquoi l'autre restait-il cacher comme ça sous son drap au lieu de venir les saluer et se moquer d'Itachi ? Et pourquoi Sasuke avait-il paniqué à leur arrivée ? Enfin, il paniquait toujours. Yahiko espérait se tromper, car son ami n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il pourrait apprendre si c'était vrai. Il connaissait Itachi, sa manière de pensée non pas sur ce sujet car il était plutôt ouvert, mais sur le fait que ça concernerait son cadet. S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, Yahiko se retourna vers lui, avec un air un peu trop sérieux au goût du jeune Uchiha.

-Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-Itachi ne sera heureux que si tu es heureux, et il n'aura de famille que s'il est sur que tu en as une toi aussi. Il ferait tout pour toi.

-…je sais.

Sasuke hocha la tête, celle-ci se couvrant de peine, comme si un énorme poids venait de lui tomber dessus. Yahiko décida qu'il en avait assez fait et s'en alla, alors que le jeune Uchiha se rendit à la chambre de son aîné et ricana doucement en le voyant avec son ours. Sasori traîna pratiquement derrière lui le pauvre Deidara encore tout foufou d'avoir de telles pièces à conviction et qui remerciait le Dieu ayant inventé l'appareil photo. Kisame les suivait en riant dans sa barbe, frappant l'épaule du jeune homme pour le saluer. Il ferma sa porte, regarda ensuite vers Naruto, et soupira. La porte de l'appartement venait de se fermer, et le blond se découvrit enfin. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il était lui, et Naruto était Naruto. D'ailleurs…

-Pourquoi tu bouges pas toi ?

-Sasuuuke.

-Hn quoi ?

-J'ai maaaal.

En voyant la tête de désespéré du blond qui se couvrit de peine, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était si rare que Naruto en fut surpris deux secondes, mais bien vite il se reprit, attrapa un coussin et le lui balança en pleine tronche. L'autre le réceptionna, recommençant à rire en le voyant grimacer de douleur à cause de ce geste trop vif.

-Arrête de rire imbécile ! c'est à cause de toi !

-Mais qui a voulu ?

-Pfff !

Naruto tenta de bouger pour retourner sur le canapé mais abandonna pitoyablement en se pliant en deux. À chaque mouvement il dégustait.

-P'tain t'aurais pu y aller plus doucement !

-Me dit celui qui m'a prié d'en faire plus et plus fort ?

Sasuke avait un large sourire qui fit rougir Naruto et le fit bouder. Dans un nouvel éclat de rire amusé, le brun alla jusqu'à lui. Naruto était toujours pareil, c'était parfait, cela n'avait rien changé entre eux. Il lui tendit la main, et l'autre l'attrapa pour se faire hisser. Une fois debout il s'écroula à moitié sur lui, gémissant sous le mal qui venait de lui irradier le bas du dos.

-Ça va ?

-Tu crois que si ça allait je serais accroché comme ça à toi Uchiha ?

-Oh, Uchiha ?

-Oui Uchiha.

-Rien que ça ? huhuhu.

Sasuke ne se formalisa pas de l'entendre ainsi user de son nom, pas avec le ton qu'il y mettait. Naruto fit une petite moue qui le fit glousser et Sasuke lui proposa de le porter comme une princesse jusqu'à la salle de bain et se prit un regard de travers en bout.

-Tu préfères que je te porte comme un sac à patate ?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Huhuhu.

-Contente-toi de m'aider à me traîner, ça m'ira.

-Ok, huhuhu.

-Et arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! tu veux que je te rappelle quelle tête tu faisais hier pendant que tu te déhanchais en moi !

Sasuke devint instantanément rouge tomate, et se fut au tour de Naruto d'en rire. Il commença même à gémir, de la même façon que l'avait fait Sasuke durant la soirée. Celui-ci lui mit un coup dans les côtes, et Naruto éclata de rire, sauf que tout ça lui fit un mal de chien au bas des reins, faisant sourire sadiquement l'Uchiha. Naruto se reprit finalement, les larmes au bord des yeux, et le brun l'aida à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain, l'y laissant et décida d'investir la cuisine. Pendant que tout était en train de chauffer et de se préparer, il retourna dans le salon, mit de l'ordre rapidement, cacha les DVD dans un coin et décida de descendre les poubelles rapidement pour que son frère ne puisse jamais tomber sur les préservatifs qu'il y avait caché. Se rappelant du conseil de Yahiko, il alla aérer la pièce, et jeta un dernier regard pour voir s'il n'y avait plus de traces suspectes. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il manquait la plus grosse pièce à conviction dont il ne pourrait se libérer d'un coup de baguette magique : Naruto. Retournant à la porte de la salle de bain, il toqua.

-Naruto ? t'es mort ?

La porte s'ouvrit à peine, laissant apparaître un œil désespéré. Le blond vérifia qu'Itachi n'était pas debout, et attrapa la main du brun qu'il fit entrer dans la pièce. Il le traîna jusqu'au miroir et s'y pointa. Sasuke passa donc de lui à son reflet et découvrit ce qu'il lui montrait : un tas de suçon bien visible.

-Oh, ça marque bien.

-Baka ! Teme ! j't'en foutrais des 'oh, ça marque bien' ! abruti ! je fais quoi moi !

-…t'assume.

-Hein ?

-C'est pas comme si t'étais une fille non ? sur un mec c'est plutôt bien vu…je crois ?

-Mais…mais et mes parents ? je leurs dis quoi moi ? que y'avait un tas de moustiques chez toi ?

-Kukuku.

-Mais rigole pas p'tain ! aide-moi ! je vais faire quoi ? je porte jamais de col roulé ! et il commence à faire trop chaud de toute façon pour ça ! Sasuke !

-…

-Sasukeeee !

-Ferme là deux secondes.

Le brun soupira avant d'ouvrir son tiroir à maquillage et d'y retirer une petite boite dont il dévissa le couvercle. Lui faisant signe de lever la tête, il déposa un peu de cette crème qui fit disparaître la marque.

-C'est quoi ça ? Naruto avait enfin retrouvé le sourire, tout excité.

-Fond de teint. Tu peux le garder, il est trop sombre pour moi.

-Ben pourquoi tu l'as acheté alors ?

-Parce qu'on me l'a offert d'office sur une commande internet, j'ai pas choisi. Bon, je me douche vite fait et on va manger ?

-Ok.

Sasuke se déshabilla juste derrière lui, stupéfiant Naruto qui s'apprêtait à appliquer du fond de teint sur sa gorge. Il le mira de haut en bas en le voyant à poil de dos, et vit même une petite griffure dans son dos. C'est là que Sasuke qui ne tourna que sa tête vers lui, mira son reflet pour lui demander :

-Besoin de ma photo peut être ?

-Euh…

-On s'est vu à poil hier soir, à moins que tu ais oublié ?

-Ça non.

-Alors retourne te maquiller, Dobe et grouille toi avant qu'Itachi se réveille.

Sasuke entra dans la cabine de douche, et Naruto s'appliqua à cacher les marques du mieux qu'il put, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre dans la semaine pour les dissimuler. Il était en train de se décider sur l'idée d'un foulard ou d'un truc du genre quand Sasuke sortit de la douche et prit sa serviette. Ça ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais assez pour que Naruto puisse voir ce qu'il ne pouvait en temps normal. Il en détourna les yeux, se fixant dans le miroir, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses joues d'être un peu rosée. Depuis quand Sasuke n'avait plus aucune inhibition comme ça ?

-De quoi t'es gêné, Abruti ?

-Hein ?

-Tu crois que je vois pas que t'es gêné ? je te connais Baka.

-Ça te prends souvent de te montrer ouvertement comme ça aussi ?

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus hier soir, donc…

-Hey c'est moi qui y est passé ! pas toi ! mais Sasuke continua sa phrase comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu ni n'avait été coupé :

-… je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais gêné de me voir à poil maintenant, vu qu'on a fait pire hier soir.

Sasuke le toisa, constatant que le blond prenait toujours appuis sur le rebord du lavabo pour tenir debout, et termina d'ajuster sa serviette autour de ses hanches et se mit à chercher du linge propre car il était sur d'en avoir laissé ici pour mettre autre chose il y a deux jours. Naruto le laissa chercher pour se venger, sachant pertinemment où était le change. C'était qu'il venait souvent dans cet appartement, et qu'il s'y sentait vraiment bien. Depuis son réveil, il ne s'était pas posé la question, mais il était heureux que le brun ne l'ait pas jeté dehors tantôt. Tout ça aurait pu être la fin de leur amitié.

-Parce que…

Enfin Sasuke trouva ce qu'il cherchait, son frère l'ayant rangé sous le lavabo. Il passa son haut, lançant en même temps :

-Parce que quoi ?

-Parce que mon propre corps ne me fait pas d'effet lui au contraire du tien !

Sasuke se prit le pied dans son boxer qu'il était en train de passer sous sa serviette et s'étala sur le sol où il termina de vite le remonter.

-Baka ! t'avais dis que c'était de la curiosité et je ne sais pas quoi ! pas que je te plaisais et te faisais de l'effet !

-Tu m'en faisais pas avant hier soir Teme !

-Quoi ? mais…

-Hey, vous allez arrêter de hurler ! je dors !

Sasuke crut que son cœur venait de s'arrêter lorsque son frère hurla ces paroles. Il venait de reprendre la même teinte qu'il avait eue en entendant toquer à la porte plus tôt, et Naruto alla à sa porte pour voir s'il était sorti de sa chambre ou s'il était debout, afin de lui tenir la jambe pour qu'il ne voit pas son amant d'un soir. Sasuke en profita pour se dépêcher de s'habiller, et en passant à coté de Naruto qui venait de revenir, il y jeta un œil. Il lui souleva le menton, vit qu'on ne voyait pratiquement pas les traces de suçon, et passa à l'extérieur pour vérifier où était son aîné. Celui-ci avait juste tourné dans son lit, serrant un peu plus son ours et dormait toujours. Naruto qui l'avait suivit s'esclaffa en le voyant avec, et découvrit une chambre simple et très moderne mais qu'il n'aurait pas aimé avoir. Elle était belle mais stricte, comme si l'on ne vivait pas vraiment dedans, uniquement destinée à des pages glacées de magazines de décoration d'intérieur.

Allant vers la cuisine, Sasuke se mit à réchauffer de nouveau ce qu'il avait déjà fait, et Naruto prit place en grimaçant de douleur et écrasant une larme. Il trouvait qu'il prenait énormément bien la chose et Sasuke aussi, et que puisque c'était le cas, alors il n'avait pas besoin de se poser de questions superflues. Il savait maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire avec un homme, excepté qu'au contraire d'une fille, ça ne pouvait pas être n'importe lequel. Ça au moins c'était sur, car jamais encore il n'avait eu ce genre d'envie avec un autre lorsqu'il avait fait ce genre de pari stupide. Sasuke lui servit son lait chaud habituel, s'asseyant devant son propre café fumant avec un air fatigué. De son coté, l'Uchiha pensait à retourner dans son lit le plus tôt possible.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-J'ai une question.

-Tu veux un ramen c'est ça ? hors de question.

L'autre bâilla, agissant comme si de rien n'était et attrapa un toast promenant ses yeux sur ce qu'il avait sorti pour l'en recouvrir. Peut être qu'un peu de miel…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais savoir, vu que tu m'as dis que t'étais jamais passé à la casserole, comment ça se fait que t'as pas jouis avant moi ?

Le brun en avait lâché son toast, et le regardait bêtement, n'en revenant pas de la question. Naruto ne put réprimer un sourire malicieux pour combler le silence, et Sasuke soupira, récupérant son pain.

-Question de volonté.

-Fous-toi de ma gueule.

Naruto s'appuya sur la paume de sa main, prêt à éclater de rire s'il lui sortait une autre réponse du genre. Il savait que Sasuke pouvait avoir un self control des diables, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, avant d'ajouter :

-Bon ben…question d'entrainement.

-Hein ? tu veux dire que tu t'es astiqué l'asticot tout seul au point d'en arriver là ?

-Faut bien que jeunesse se passe kukuku.

-Wooow…là, tu me surprends, je t'aurais jamais imaginé le faire tout seul.

-Mais qui irait imaginer l'un de ses amis le faire ? fit le brun en levant un sourcil.

-Oh ça va.

Sasuke souriait encore, et même lorsqu'il croqua une bonne bouchée de son toast il en resta une trace. C'était si rare de le voir comme ça, de si bonne humeur, que Naruto n'osa pas lui faire de remarque, attrapant de quoi manger à son tour. C'est en beurrant sa tartine que pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Ça veut dire qu'en gros je suis le premier ?

Le brun s'étrangla avec sa bouchée du moment, et Naruto se leva précipitamment pour l'aider, mais l'autre le repoussa d'une main. Voyant que tout allait bien, il reprit sa place juste à coté de lui en bout de table et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sasuke se racla la gorge, toussota puis lui fit :

-Mais t'en a d'autres des comme ça en réserve là ? tu vas toutes me les sortir aujourd'hui ?

-Ben euh…ça m'est venu à l'esprit et j'ai demandé…sans réfléchir ?

-Pfff.

-Non mais t'avais dis que…

-Oui je l'ai dis, oui en gros c'est ça, mais que je sache ce que tu me dis là ça te va à toi aussi.

-Hein ?

-Je suis le premier mec que tu as, non ?

-…euh…ouais. Sauf que moi je suis vierge de ça devant.

-Et moi de derrière Baka !

Sasuke aurait voulu crever de honte à l'instant, et il grogna avant de regarder le mur avec attention et de maudire les couleurs qu'il venait de prendre. Son visage était tout chaud, mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Et du coin de l'œil, il put voir que Naruto n'en menait pas large non plus, rouge tomate. Cet idiot parlait toujours plus vite qu'il ne pensait, et Sasuke en eut encore l'exemple lorsqu'il entendit :

-Non mais moi j'ai déjà eu une fille…c'est ce que je voulais dire…toi c'est la première fois des premières fois.

-Et si tu l'ouvres encore sur le sujet je ne te garantie pas que tu sortiras en vie d'ici aujourd'hui.

-Sa…

-Et pas un seul mot de ça à mon frère ! même si ça sort sans que t'y fasses gaffe je t'arrache les yeux, je te les fais bouffer et je te boucherai le nez pour que tu t'étouffes avec et en crève.

-Quelle violence.

-J't'emmerde.

Naruto éclata de rire, décidant d'éviter de revenir sur le sujet. Il souffrait encore le martyre et faisait un effort monstre pour détourner son attention de son arrière train, mais il n'était pas fou pour pousser Sasuke à le lui botter. Son compagnon, encore du rouge aux joues, venait d'entamer un yaourt en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers lui, et lui termina son lait.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun soupira bruyamment avant de se lever pour mettre sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, mais l'autre savait que malgré son air grognant, Sasuke l'écoutait.

-Je souffre.

-Et ?

-Je voudrais rester là et dormir déjà une bonne partie de la journée.

-Tu forces toujours les gens comme ça ?

-Très peu souvent.

L'Uchiha remua la tête de gauche à droite en lui faisant signe de le suivre. De toute façon il pensait retourner dormir lui aussi, et il n'avait pas envi de se battre. Pour l'instant, il était plus simple de capituler. Naruto aurait pensé finir sur le canapé, mais le brun l'amena dans sa chambre et sorti un futon d'un placard qu'il mit par terre avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Ça te va ?

-Si je dis non ?

-T'auras que ça, je garde mon lit.

Naruto se mit à rire, ayant déjà prévu cette réponse de la part de son camarade. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dessus, grimaçant horriblement face à la douleur qui lui traversa l'échine, mais ne s'apitoya pas sous le regard de son ami qui ne le quittait pas. Il l'avait voulu, alors il allait prendre sur lui, c'était aussi simple que ça. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il assumait les choix qu'il faisait sans en blâmer les autres. Sasuke se coucha sur son lit et lui fit tomber sur la tête le second oreiller qu'il avait, continuant de préparer son lit. Naruto se coucha sur le capharnaüm qu'il avait formé en boule, terminant de taper un texto pour prévenir ses parents qu'il resterait plus longtemps chez Sasuke car il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ayant passé une nuit blanche sur des films. Et enfin il plongea la tête dans le coussin qui portait l'odeur de l'Uchiha et qui lui fit fourmillait le bas ventre au souvenir physique que cela éveilla.

C'était bon comme sensations, léger et entêtant à la fois. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir, ne se réveillant même pas quand ses parents lui répondirent. Sasuke prit son portable de sa main, lu le message au cas où ils lui auraient dis de rappliquer de suite, mais c'était Kushina qui l'avait fait en lui disant de bien s'amuser. Sasuke eut un sourire triste en voyant se message, posa l'appareil à coté du futon et se recoucha dans son lit. Peu de temps après, il dormait à son tour.

* * *

><p>et c'est encore à suivre :)<p> 


	6. you're nothing and everything

Merci à tous les reviewers ^^ si ceux anonymes veulent des réponses, pensez à me laisser un mail, merci.

chiwii je t'adore, tu raisonnes bien XD surtout pour le lapsus ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 5** : Naruto et Sasuke passent leur première nuit ensemble pendant qu'Itachi fête son anniversaire hors de chez lui en les laissant seul. Ils ont conclus qu'ils peuvent continuer

_**Chap 6**__** : You're nothing and everything.**_

Quand Itachi se réveilla, le mal de tête qu'il avait n'égalait en rien la douleur à son bras. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il avait pu rentrer pour avoir un bleu si gros à cet endroit, mais ça n'était pas du joli. Après quelques secondes pour prendre son courage à deux mains, il s'assit dans son lit, découvrant comme compagnon de nuit le bisounours que Deidara lui avait laissé. Il se rappela vaguement avoir été dans un game center et d'y avoir été défié à de nombreux jeu par lui. Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, se passa une main dans les cheveux et laissa ses yeux flâner jusqu'aux portraits de ses parents posés sur la commode qu'il avait, s'attardant sur son petit frère qui souriait dans leurs bras sur une photographie de famille au centre des deux autres. Comme chaque matin il leur souriait tendrement, occultant de sa vue les deux petits rubans noir couvrant le portrait de sa mère et celui de son père.

S'étirant longuement, il finit par se lever pour rejoindre les toilettes qui lui hurlaient d'accourir pour ne pas se faire dessus, et c'est en en ressortant qu'il tilta sur le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement. Sasuke n'ayant pas fermé la porte de sa chambre, il y jeta un coup d'œil au passage et y trouva les deux jeunes hommes en plein sommeil. C'était rare de voir son cadet si apaisé qu'il resta là un petit moment, réfléchissant comme il en avait l'habitude dans ces moments là, le faisant surtout quand il en avait le temps afin de faire des mini bilans de ce qui c'était passé ces dernières années. C'est pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment s'arrêter, du moins pas trop longtemps, car certaines questions le dérangeaient et il ne savait pas comment y répondre, le rendant mal à aise.

Dans son sommeil son frère eut un sourire, et cela le surpris assez. Mais voyant que cela n'avait été qu'éphémère, Itachi poussa un petit soupir et décida d'aller se prendre une douche ainsi qu'un cachet pour son mal de tête qui se réveillait de nouveau. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien de pire qu'un mal de tête lorsqu'on ne se souvenait plus où avait été rangé les derniers cachets. Il bénit son cadet de les avoir remis à l'endroit habituel et d'en avoir même racheté une nouvelle boîte. Après que ce soit calmé un peu, Itachi se décida à préparer de quoi manger, ne les levant qu'après, le faisant pour qu'ils puissent dormir encore ce soir car ils auraient cours le lendemain. Il toqua à la porte ce qui les réveilla en douceur, et ils finirent par le retrouver dans la cuisine, restant vague sur ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur soirée. Ils lui sortirent chacun un cadeau, n'ayant pas eu le temps de le lui donner le soir d'avant. L'ambiance était bonne, et Naruto regretta presque de devoir partir lorsqu'il reçut un message de sa mère qui lui demandait quand elle pourrait enfin le revoir.

Itachi se moqua gentiment de lui, et le blond souffla que ce n'était pas lui qui avait dormi avec un nounours toute la nuit. Il fila sans demander son reste, récupérant ses dvd pour les ramener et tenter de crocher Kakashi pour le traiter de fou. Sasuke replongea dans ses pensées à son départ, et Itachi le mit au défi de le battre à un jeu vidéo de son choix. Il ne comprit pas la rapide rougeur de son frère qui avait réagit au mot 'défi', mais ne s'y attarda pas en le voyant se diriger déjà vers la console.

Naruto avait encore un peu mal, mais il s'en fichait bien, trottant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et fut de bonne humeur tout le reste de la soirée, prévenant sa mère qu'il avait déjà mangé chez eux. Il fila donc dans sa chambre, faisant son possible pour terminer ses devoirs et repousser les souvenirs qui venaient parfois envahir son pauvre cerveau.

Le lendemain il alla chercher Sasuke, dont le premier coup d'œil sur sa personne fut pour sa gorge. Naruto y passa sa main, lui disant en riant qu'il avait préféré prendre le tube avec lui pour la journée. Faisant comme s'il s'en fichait, Sasuke rabaissa sa casquette assez bas sur ses yeux et fit route vers le lycée. Ce jour ci comme les suivants ne furent pas différents des précédents. Naruto lui prenait la tête, le reste du groupe lui parlait et les filles tentaient toujours leurs chances auprès de lui. L'une d'elles remarqua un bout de suçon qu'il n'avait pas caché, et les questions fusèrent non stop. Il n'était pas loin de mettre un terme à son avenir, lorsque Naruto lui prit la main et leur annonça qu'ils les rejoignaient bientôt. Sasuke se tapa la honte cette fois-ci lorsque le blond ramena les dvd et que Kakashi qui était là depuis le matin ayant fait le pied de grue devant l'établissement pour les récupérer demanda si les films étaient bien.

Kakashi rayonnait de bonheur, et Sasuke s'amusa de voir Naruto gêné et cherchant ses mots, bafouillant presque et n'osant plus lever les yeux. Pourtant il ne l'aida pas, fuyant courageusement quand l'autre commença à s'intéresser à lui. Et puis Sasuke attrapa le sac, le colla dans les bras de Kakashi et tourna les talons en embarquant dans son sillage le blond tout rouge. À peine revenu dans le groupe que Sakura reprit les questions, bientôt suivie d'Ino, et Sasuke soupira violemment, repris possession du poignet de Naruto qui se fit enlever. Ils coururent jusqu'en classe, suivis de près par les deux adolescentes.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit là passa comme le reste de la semaine, c'était là mais ça ne les empêchait pas de continuer. Tout deux se comportaient toujours pareillement l'un face à l'autre même si parfois ils se rappelaient de ce qui s'était passé. Sasuke faisait comme si de rien n'était, et Naruto piquait parfois des fards qui se propageaient sur le brun. Souvent dans ces moments l'Uchiha lui donnait une claque derrière le crâne et l'autre riait bêtement avant de déguerpir pour se reprendre.

Il ne remarqua que Naruto le collait un peu trop qu'une semaine plus tard lorsque Kiba en fit l'allusion en le voyant mordre dans un sandwich fourré du brun pour le goûter et que celui-ci l'ignora avant d'y mordre à son tour. Ça ne le dérangeait pas que Naruto mange un bout de son repas, mais il oubliait que le regard des autres était toujours le point de départ de nombreux problèmes. Sasuke fit plus attention par la suite à l'écarter de lui lorsque Naruto prenait trop de liberté avec lui, car Naruto était assez tactile. C'était qu'il l'attrapait par le bras parfois trop longtemps, passait les siens par-dessus ses épaules lorsqu'il était assis et parfois même il les resserrait pour son câlin-time comme il nommait ça avant de rire en le voyant se débattre.

Avant la remarque de Kiba, Sasuke ni avait pas fait attention plus que ça, mais maintenant si et il avait l'impression de devenir paranoïaque. Ça amusait fortement Naruto, et personne n'y trouvait rien à redire, cela les amusant plutôt de les voir proche, surtout quand le blond s'amusait à lui croquer le bout de l'oreille ou à y déposer un bisou avant d'éclater de rire. Car l'Uchiha avait toujours l'air surpris et prenait quelques rougeurs, l'autre si prenant n'importe quand et sans prévenir. Ça rendait hystérique certaines filles, moins d'autres groupes, mais on veillait sur eux. Après tout il avait deux membres du conseil des élèves avec eux, et ces deux là avaient une très bonne autorité.

Toutefois, ce qui apaisa un peu certains esprits fut que depuis peu, Naruto parlait souvent d'une fille qui lui plaisait et qu'il venait de remarquer, rigolant sur comment il allait tenter de l'approcher et autre. Sasuke l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, s'en fichant bien. Ce n'était pas dur de voir qui elle était de toute manière, car il devenait aussi muet qu'une carpe lorsqu'elle était près de lui, et encore ça c'était s'il ne se mettait pas à bégayait. Sasuke en fait ne prêtait pas plus attention au blond, sauf quand il ne le voyait pas. Là, il se mettait à le chercher des yeux, s'irritant en ne le voyant pas alentour, c'était devenu une habitude que d'avoir à traiter avec lui.

Pendant l'une des pause déjeuner qui suivie, le brun se rendit compte que Naruto n'était justement pas là à ronchonner sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se manger de ramen en classe tous les jours, et Sasuke demanda aux autres s'il était parti se déclarer. Ce genre de question venant de l'Uchiha à leur encontre était plus que rare, surtout si cela porté intérêt sur une tierce personne et cela même si c'était sur Naruto. Kiba eut un large sourire, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il avait envi d'embêter le brun comme y arriver le blond du groupe et osa un :

-Non.

-Mais tu sais où il est ?

-Ouais.

-…et après tu t'étonnes pourquoi je ne te parle pas plus que ça Kiba ?

-Mais quand Naruto fait ça, tu ne prends pas la mouche en deux secondes comme ça, pff t'es pas marrant.

-Je n'ai pas pour but de l'être, et avec lui c'est spécial. J'ai beau le jeter il revient toujours à la charge, au moins vous quand on vous jette vous pigez. Un sourire sadique vint s'accrocher au coin des lèvres du brun qui interrogea le reste du groupe d'une œillade.

-C'est un compliment ça ?

-Peu être bien.

-Pfff et si je faisais pareil que lui ? Sasuke eut un sourire presque sadique.

-À ta place je n'essayerai pas Kiba, Naruto est idiot, toi tu aurais vite fais de le tuer…je crois.

-Tu me cherches Shino ? mais ce dernier l'ignora, se contentant de répondre à l'Uchiha :

-Si tu cherches Naruto, une fille est venue lui donner une lettre ce matin. Sakura l'interpella d'un signe :

-Oui, Il doit être parti la rejoindre pour lui donner sa réponse. Ah…

Sakura lui fit signe de s'approcher, et il rejoignit le groupe de fille de la classe qui regardait en contrebas vers un coin de la cours. Naruto n'avait pas remarqué le comité et était face à un jeune homme assez grand, très fin, élégant, les cheveux mi-longs avec une face assez efféminée. Il avait le rouge aux joues et parla rapidement au blond qui avait l'air de s'être déconnecté de ses neurones en voyant que la prétendue fille de la lettre était ce garçon. D'un petit geste de la main négatif et d'un hochement de la tête, Naruto lui répondit par :

-Désolé, en général les mecs ne me plaisent pas.

-Tu sais lire sur les lèvres Ino ?

-Ouais, ça sert à la boutique lorsque j'aide et qu'on doit être discret.

L'autre jeune homme se tourna un peu, finissant de dos, au point qu'Ino ne leur fut plus d'une très grande aide. Lee avait quant à lui bloquer sur un mot :

-En général ? ça veut dire que certains peuvent l'attirer ?

-Ben avec Naruto on ne peut jamais être sur de rien, tu ne crois pas Neji ?

-Mh, je pense aussi Tenten.

-Ah, il remonte.

Sasuke regarda le jeune homme qui était resté planté au même endroit, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps face à la réponse de son ami. Ce mec là n'était pas un repoussoir, ça aurait pu être un coup facile, bien plus que lui, alors que foutait Naruto. Les autres avaient déviés de la conversation pour tenter de savoir si Naruto était du genre à aller vers les hommes bien qu'il parlait souvent de filles, mais lui n'y entra pas. Il ne les écouta pas vraiment, lui il savait déjà, et les souvenirs remontaient s'il s'écoutait trop. Comme il y a deux jours où devant un film il avait entendu un homme gémir de presque la même manière que l'Uzumaki. Ça lui avait donné la trique et il avait du aller faire un tour aux WC pour son plus grand bien.

Naruto passa la porte avec un grand sourire, mais le brun avait compris qu'il était quelque peu perturbé. Pas les autres. Ils étaient en train de s'interroger entre eux pour savoir quelle question lui poser d'abord, lorsqu'une ombre apparue derrière le blond. L'action se passa vite. Naruto fut attrapé, retourné, et embrassé par…un homme. Il y eut un gros blanc dans la salle, mais la réaction de Naruto fut immédiate. Il envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de son voleur de baiser qui tomba sur les fesses et qu'il toisa de haut avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un geste mesuré. Ce n'était pas le même gars qui pleurait toujours en bas.

-Tu me délires quoi là ?

-Je…

Le jeune homme lança un regard mauvais au reste de la salle, comme pour leur dire de se mêler de leurs affaires, de ne pas écouter ce qu'il allait dire à celui qui était tout pour lui mais ils n'en eurent rien à faire. Ce n'était pas l'un d'eux qui après tout était venu embrasser quelqu'un du même sexe au su et vue de tout le monde. Alors ils attendirent la suite, inconscients que le jeune homme n'était pas bête, et avait compris que le blond ne laisserait qu'un seul homme lui faire ce que lui voulait lui faire. À force de le regarder, il avait comprit, et il savait de qui il s'agissait : la personne la plus proche de Naruto, celle qui avait changé à son contact et dont le sourire en coin ne lui avait pas échappé. En ce moment même, ce mec était en train de les regarder, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil glacé, s'énervant un peu plus.

-J'ai vu ce qui c'est passé en bas et…et je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'agisse avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te prenne à moi.

-Et mon avis ne compte pas, tu m'embrasses en bout et tu crois que je vais te sauter dans les bras ? Naruto avait l'air dangereux avec ses yeux qui ne se baissaient pas des siens, et l'autre baissa la tête.

-Je…je suis désolé.

-Ouais, moi aussi. Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais.

-Tu n'essaies même pas !

-Les mecs ne m'attirent pas spécialement, et toi pas du tout. Pourquoi veux-tu que j'essaie ?

-Mais…

Tu veux que je te le dise en quelle langue ?

Et le blond le fit en anglais et en français, continuant de le regarder d'un air agacé avant d'entamer un amas de mots. Là personne n'avait rien compris, et Naruto était en position de plus en plus agressive, faisant reculer l'autre. Personne n'avait vraiment bougé dans la salle, attendant que ça se passe, et surtout assez surpris de la réaction du blond qui s'énervait si rarement.

-C'était de l'Hawaïen, tu veux que j'essaie l'espagnol ? je ne suis pas sure d'en faire une phrase correcte, mais j'ai les bases !

Ce fut la main de Sasuke sur son épaule qui le détendit un peu et fit baisser sa mauvaise humeur. Personne ici ne l'avait l'être comme ça depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ces murs, et ils ne savaient pas comment le calmer. Le brun si, il se colla à Naruto à la grande surprise de tout le monde et regarda l'autre jeune homme tout en gardant son rictus. Tenter de raisonner Naruto n'aurait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu, alors il allait prendre ça autrement et souffla au blond :

-Ça va Usuratonkachi. Il a compris, laisse tomber.

Naruto suivit sa demande se questionnant tout de même sur ce que Sasuke était en train de lui faire. Car le coller comme ça allait en provoquer des questions de la part des autres, surtout qu'il ne se débarrassait pas de lui et l'écoutait bien gentiment. Ignorant le gars toujours au sol pour entrer pour de bon dans la classe jusqu'à son bureau, grognant qu'il allait à peine avoir le temps de manger. Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas suivi, croqua dans le bout de sandwich qui lui restait glissant ses yeux vers l'autre à terre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la situation l'amusait énormément.

-Fais ça plus en finesse la prochaine fois, tu ne crois pas ?

-Comme toi ?

Il venait de lui cracher ça comme une insulte, et Sasuke en fut assez surpris mais très vite sa face se couvrit d'un air froid, faisant ressortir la fureur dans ses yeux. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, cela uniquement dans le but de le faire chier. Il n'y avait pas qu'avec les poings qu'on pouvait faire mal. Sans lui répondre, il lui fit dos, retournant vers le blond qui était à son bureau. Il prit place juste en face et ignora l'autre superbement, sentant son regard emplit de haine sur sa personne. Tranquillement, il écouta Naruto parler entre deux bouchées de ce qui s'était passé en bas. Conversation qui s'anima lorsque Kiba vint l'attraper par la gorge pour en savoir un peu plus. Naruto n'aima pas vraiment ses remarques, et son rire était un peu jaune. Pour finir, il l'envoya balader dans une autre langue, rendant l'Inuzuka perplexe et qui fit se lever un sourcil à Shikamaru qui avait compris mais qui n'osa pas le traduire à son ami.

L'autre jeune homme était reparti depuis un moment, bien trop fier pour pleurer dans le couloir il s'était réfugié sous l'escalier du premier étage pour se laisser aller. Les filles étaient en train de gagatiser dans leurs coins sur ce qui s'était passé et du succès du blondinet auprès de la gente masculine. C'est le moment dont profita le professeur pour arriver, les cours reprenant. Naruto se dépêcha de finir le bento qu'il avait, s'étranglant à moitié et se recevant un coup dans le dos de la part de l'Uchiha qui reprenait sa place. Une bonne partie de la classe se ficha de lui et du fait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans Sasuke, et le blond en plaisanta avec eux.

Mais c'est sur le chemin du retour que Sasuke comprit que le cerveau du blond était en pleine ébullition. Naruto était un peu trop silencieux et sa contrariété pouvait encore se lire sur son visage, car malgré le fait qu'il en riait, quelque chose ne devait pas aller. Et c'était le cas. Depuis le baiser de cet autre homme, le blond c'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait ressenti aucun plaisir, pas même comparable à ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti avec une fille, et n'arrivant même pas à égaler le plus ridicule des baisers qu'il avait échangé avec Sasuke. Le groupe s'éclata comme à son habitude, et Sasuke attendit d'être arrivé devant chez Naruto et de se voir seul avec lui pour enfin l'interroger :

-Usuratonkachi.

-Ouais ?

-Naruto qui venait de passer le petit portail de la maisonnette, chercha ses clés dans son sac, s'arrêtant tout de même pour l'écouter se faisant.

-C'était si mauvais que ça ?

-Hein ?

-Pour que tu sois de mauvais poil comme ça. Naruto releva la tête, ayant l'air de réfléchir intensément de ce qu'il lui parlait et eut un éclair de génie qui lui fit avoir une moue peu convaincue.

-Ah, tu parles de ça. T'as été bien meilleur et ça n'avait pas été dégoûtant comme ça. Mais ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'il s'est prit le droit de m'embrasser comme ça devant tout le monde.

-T'as fait plus ou moins la même chose avec moi je te signale.

-Y'avait pas du peuple comme ça autour !

-…t'assumes pas de pouvoir le faire avec des mecs ? C'est à se demander pourquoi t'es venu me chercher d'ailleurs, vu comment ça te fout en rogne.

-Toi, c'est pas pareil.

Naruto venait de relever la tête, portant toujours cet air agacé sur les traits. Mais en plongeant dans les yeux de Sasuke, il fronça légèrement des sourcils et les détourna de son acolyte qui ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, avec toi c'est possible…mais les autres mecs…berk quoi !

-…j'avais raison, vraiment.

-Hein ?

-T'es bizarre comme mec.

-Va te faire foutre.

-Kukuku. Et la fille qui te plait, c'est toujours d'actualité ?

-Je lui demande demain, à bas la perte de temps. Plus vite je serais casé, moins y'aura des cons qui chercheront à me baiser. Et toi, t'as quelqu'un en vue ?

-Moi ? Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire, cherchant à ne pas le faire trop fort.

-Ben quoi ?

Non, personne. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner trop près de moi Naruto.

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Je dois être maudit.

Naruto eut un drôle de regard, mais Sasuke n'avait pas envi de s'étaler sur le sujet. Il venait juste de retrouver cet air peiné et lointain d'il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il ne parlait à personne et évitait tout contact avec brio. Naruto n'aimait pas ça, ayant cru ne jamais revoir cette expression sur lui et préféra changer de conversation.

-Hey, ça te dis une partie ?

-De ?

-Basket bien sur.

-Pfff, non.

-Allez quoi ! et un gage au perdant, comme d'hab.

-Non.

-T'as peur de perdre ? c'est parce que je suis meilleur que toi c'est ça ?

-Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège aujourd'hui, Dobe. J'ai un truc à faire.

-Ah ?

-Hn, Itachi doit venir me chercher d'ici deux heures, et je dois être prêt.

-Une tite partie de rien du tout.

-Non.

-Et tu vas où d'abord ! tu te défiles !

Sasuke qui avait fait quelques pas se tourna vers lui pour lui montrer qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, et le blond s'excita deux secondes, le temps de le voir disparaître au coin de la rue. C'est en attendant Itachi que Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre et qu'il vit Naruto sur le terrain. Il jouait avec les enfants du quartier, toujours égal à lui-même, souriant et de bonne humeur. Il venait d'attraper le plus petit pour qu'il puisse mettre un panier, et ils éclatèrent de rire quand un autre les accusa de triche. Pourquoi avec lui c'était d'accord et pas avec un autre mec ? pourquoi lui aussi pensait-il comme ça ? rien que le fait de penser qu'un autre abruti que celui là puisse le renverser et l'embrasser comme ce matin, lui faisait avoir la chair de poule.

-Sasuke ! t'es prêt ?

Le brun sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu son frère entrer. Il ferma sa fenêtre et le rejoignit, le trouvant habillé élégamment à la porte d'entrée.

-Il est si important que ça se dîner ?

-Oui, c'est ma boss qui invite.

-Ah, encore.

-Elle t'apprécie Sasuke et...

-Je sais, pas la peine de te justifier.

Il frappa son aîné à l'épaule, et le dépassa, lui demandant où ils allaient manger ce soir. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant combien son cadet cherchait à lui faciliter la vie lorsqu'il le pouvait dans ces moments là. Son petit frère était habillé de manière exquise et simple, de manière à ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur sa manière d'être habituelle.

-Tu as décidé de me ramener une belle sœur ce soir, petit frère ?

-Il faut dire qu'elle n'est pas mal.

-Uh ? pas touche Sasuke elle…

-Kukuku, tu devrais voir ta tête. Je sais qu'elle est chasse gardée.

-Quoi ?

-Rien rien, on y va ?

Itachi se racla la gorge, remettant en place sa cravate. Souvent il se demandait si son cadet savait, mais il n'osait pas demander. Il avait bien trop peur de le perdre pour ça. Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir puis précéda son aîné. Refermant bien vite la porte, Itachi le suivit, lui parlant d'un restaurant à Roppongi, un peu de son travail, et puis de son dernier voyage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Au matin, il passa devant chez Naruto et entendit celui-ci se dépêcher d'arriver, entendant comme d'habitude la mère et le fils s'hurler dessus avec amour. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais vraiment, ralentissant juste le pas pour l'attendre un peu, et le blond le rattrapait quand Kushina lui disait l'avoir vu passer ou après lui avoir dis de revenir chercher son repas fissa. Son arrivée ne fut pas longue à attendre, et comme bien des matin, il lui sauta à moitié dessus pour lui dire bonjour, commençant déjà à parler de tout et de rien, allant du jeu vidéo qu'il avait commencé à la partie de basket, en lui racontant que sa mère voulait lui apprendre à faire des gâteaux. Sasuke poussa un soupir d'aise quand le groupe commença à se former, accaparant l'attention du blond et son bavardage incessant. C'était beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et Sasuke comprit pourquoi en notant ce ton de stress dans sa voix. Naruto balisait à l'idée de se déclarer, il ne voyait que ça.

-Sasukeee.

Le brun le sentit s'accrocher à son bras et rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. En tournant la sienne, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son nez et eut peur de le voir l'embrasser, mais Naruto regardait bien loin devant eux et il découvrit une jeune femme. Mignonne sans plus, au look beaucoup moins sophistiqué que Sakura et Ino, mais avec un corps tout comme elles, de rêve. Enfin elle avait tout de même un peu plus de seins, chose que Naruto semblait apprécier. Elle était calmement entrain de discuter avec un autre groupe de fille, et le brun se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir d'autre pour lui plaire.

-Elle est en groupe, comment je vais faire !

-Attendre, fit simplement Sasuke en bougeant à peine la mâchoire.

-Aide-moi plutôt, fais une diversion et moi j'irais la voir elle.

-Hein ?

-Ben tu pourrais faire un geste aux autres ou bien…

-Dans tes rêves.

-Mais Sasukeeee !

Sasuke soupira et resta sourd à ses suppliques. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ces filles, et même s'il se mettait à genoux devant lui, jamais il n'irait leur parler rien que pour qu'il puisse aller voir sa greluche. Naruto profita donc d'une pause entre deux cours pour y aller, et au sourire victorieux qu'il eut au retour, Sasuke sut ce qui venait de se passer. Il l'écouta donc parler de comment ça c'était passé en le laissant tranquillement sur sa bulle et en supportant ses rires idiots d'imbéciles conquis.

Le soir même, alors qu'ils allaient partir, Naruto s'arrêta près du portail. Elle le rejoignit, agissant avec lui normalement, pas du tout mijaurée ou timide, juste normale comme il aurait préféré que soit la majorité des filles qui voulaient sortir avec lui. Naruto semblait vraiment être heureux, et il attendit quelques minutes avant de lui dire qu'il partait devant. Le blond le laissa faire, continuant avec elle, et Sasuke fut rejoint par le reste de la bande. Eux n'y prêtèrent pas plus attention, et lui se sentait déplacé dans ce groupe sans Naruto. Celui-ci se sépara d'eux à un détour, histoire de raccompagner sa petite amie jusqu'à chez elle. Sasuke lui jeta juste un coup d'œil avant de continuer. Bientôt il ne supporta bientôt plus Sakura et Ino qui l'encadraient et qui ne partirent pas à leur embranchement habituel juste pour le suivre. Il avait plus qu'envie de les jeter, ne supportant plus leurs piaillements et soupira d'aise en voyant sa résidence. Elles voulurent le suivre jusqu'à la porte, et d'un air dédaigneux sur la face, il les laissa faire, tuant mentalement les garçons restants qui étaient mort de rire.

Naruto se fit de plus en plus rare. Ils partaient encore ensemble le matin, mais ensuite il passait la plupart de son temps libre avec la jeune fille, surtout après les cours. Il lui racontait comment elle était quand ils étaient ensemble, toujours avec un sourire qui ne se modéra qu'un peu qu'en voyant le désintérêt du brun. Naruto l'aimait beaucoup, il voyait beaucoup de qualité en elle, et voulut la présenter à Sasuke qui fit un effort, traînant même avec eux par moment. Il retrouva presque son calme d'antan, et s'y replongea sans trop de mal, s'éloignant un peu plus des autres. Quand le premier Week-end arriva, il entendit à peine parler du blond dont l'habitude avait été de venir le voir pour un rien. Il vit le temps passer et se demanda comment il avait fait avant, cherchant à retrouver son ancien rythme, sauf que celui-ci l'ennuyait quelque peu bien qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Le lundi, il apprit ce que l'autre avait fait de son week-end en le récupérant devant chez lui, gardant silence en l'écoutant tout en lisant un livre qu'il avait commencé pour passer le temps et auquel il n'arrivait pas à s'intéresser plus que ça. Et une fois passée le portail, il la vit se jeter sur le blond et l'embrasser.

Elle n'était pas comme les autres, se fichant bien des regards et de la société. Elle avait vécu à l'étranger, et n'avait donc pas les mêmes restreintes que certaines ici, étant plus espiègles et farfelues. Et cela ne semblait pas gêner Naruto qui le lui rendait bien. Quiconque aurait eu des doutes sur ses penchants sexuels ne devait plus trop se poser de questions sur le sujet maintenant, et c'est tout sourire qu'elle intégra le groupe et se mit à parler avec les autres filles. Sasuke sentit toutefois une drôle de sensation aux cotés de Naruto.

-Y'a un problème, Usuratonkachi ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-…rien…une impression.

-Hein ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules rapidement et continua sa route vers la salle de classe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais après le baiser il avait cru voir une ombre sur le visage de son ami. C'est deux semaines plus tard qu'il comprit pourquoi. Pourtant, Naruto se montrait assez prévenant avec elle, très proche et câlin, lui donnant beaucoup de son temps. Il n'hésitait pas à l'embrasser, à la toucher, et à en parler à ses amis, en particulier à Sasuke qui savait l'écouter. La jeune femme lui rendait bien tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, elle était agréable et simple à vivre, pas pour un sous capricieuse et savait même devancer ses désirs. Sakura, qui avait dis non à Naruto par deux fois et qui le regrettait quelque peu, et Ino, prenaient exemple sur elle, voyant qu'elle en attirait plus d'un. En gros, personne ne voyait le moindre problème, si ce n'était de temps un autre cette drôle d'impression qui revenait au brun.

Au troisième week-end, Naruto fit une sortie de groupe, mais Sasuke s'en désintéressa bien vite. Sans prévenir personne, il leur faussa compagnie au coin d'une rue, s'enfonçant dans une petite ruelle étroite qu'il connaissait et qui redonnait sur une plus grande avenue. Seul Naruto avait son numéro, et ce fut donc le seul qui put le joindre pour savoir où il était passé. Il lui baratina une excuse, lui raccrocha pratiquement au nez n'ayant pas envi de se prendre la tête avec lui aujourd'hui, et passa voir Karin et Suigetsu qui travaillaient à l'ouverture de la boutique de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais il y avait de quoi faire, et ils avaient déjà bien aménagés l'espace. C'est là qu'ils lui présentèrent un designer indépendant qui ne lui inspira pas confiance, mais la rouquine était sous le charme de ce brun. Il resta avec eux un moment avant de se décider à rentrer chez lui, fatigué d'essayer de la raisonner mais confiant à Suigetsu de en pas le lâcher des yeux.

C'est une fois chez lui qu'il trouva une note de son frère sur la table, ainsi qu'un peu d'argent. Itachi était encore en voyage d'affaire, cette fois-ci à Shanghai, et c'est tout seul qu'il passa le temps devant la télé, faisant quelques exercices qu'il délaissa bien vite. Il n'était pas d'humeur en ce moment, et il se mit un jeu histoire de guerre, histoire de se défouler.

Quatre jours plus tard, alors que tout se passait de la même manière qu'aux jours précédents, et que son frère était toujours en déplacement, Sasuke entendit son téléphone sonner. Allongé sur son lit, dans le noir et alors qu'il était un peu plus de vingt deux heures, il n'eut pas envi d'aller le récupérer sur son bureau pour décrocher. Ça raccrocha et recommença à sonner, l'agaçant passablement. Ça se répéta plus de deux fois, et il savait déjà qui serait au bout de la ligne sans même aller le prendre. Ça ne pouvait être que deux personnes : son frère ou Naruto. Il avait eu Itachi au petit déjeuner, ne restait donc que la deuxième solution.

-Hn ?

-Tu m'ouvres.

-Comment ça ? t'es où ?

-En bas de chez toi. Ouvre.

-T'as vu l'heure ?

Toutefois Sasuke était déjà dans la cuisine sur le point d'actionner le bouton d'ouverture de la porte de la résidence et venait de raccrocher. Naruto ne fut pas lent, sortant de l'ascenseur l'air préoccupé et les épaules basses. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, le brun libéra le passage, et Naruto s'y engouffra, filant vers le canapé où il se laissa tomber. Sasuke alla prendre de quoi boire dans le frigo et lui jeta une canette, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'à coté.

-Alors, il se passe quoi ?

Naruto qui venait d'ouvrir la canette bue une gorgée au lieu de lui répondre, ce qui agaça passablement Sasuke qui lui donna un pack glacé à se mettre sur sa joue toute rouge. Il ramena l'une de ses mèches sur le coté de son visage et continua de boire sa boisson, se demandant quand Naruto allait lui répondre. Pourquoi avait-il l'air perturbé ?

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas chez toi ?

-J'ai dis à mes parents que je passais la nuit chez toi pour réviser quelques trucs.

-…surtout ne me préviens pas hein, comme ça c'est sur je peux te couvrir parfaitement s'ils m'appellent.

Naruto grimaça et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson qui ne sembla pas lui plaire. Il la déposa quand Sasuke eut fait de même. Sasuke se jura que s'il ne lui parlait pas d'ici cinq minutes, il lui balancerait un coussin sur la face avant de retourner dormir sans s'occuper de lui. D'un ton un peu plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il lui demanda tout de même avant d'agir :

-Un problème ?

L'autre se racla la gorge, prit une meilleure position dans le canapé comme s'il allait faire un discours officiel. Il chercha ses mots quelques instants et puis après avoir fuit son regard, il se résigna à l'y ancrer le sien.

-Tout à l'heure, j'aurais du me faire Saori.

-Et ?

-Ben…Je crois qu'avec toi c'est plus sérieux que ce que je crois.

-…hein ? Sasuke avait crut avoir mal entendu.

-J'y suis pas arrivé, on était dans un coin tranquille, juste tous les deux et l'ambiance a commencée à pas mal chauffer…on est allé loin quand même mais…mais là j'ai pas pu. Je faisais que de comparer ce quelle me faisait à toi j'ai pas réussi à bander en voyant que c'était elle du coup, et au final, c'est toi que j'ai vu.

-…t'es con ?

-Oh ça va hein, j'y peux rien si mon corps à pas voulu réagir ! je peux l'embrasser et tout ce que tu veux, c'est pas un problème, mais pour lui si ! fit le blond en se pointant l'entrejambe.

-Tu ne l'as pas laissé en plan quand même…rassure moi ?

-Ouais…si…mais c'est pas ma faute à chaque fois que j'ai commencé à m'exciter c'est ta face que je voyais, c'est pas la première fois, mais j'ai essayé de penser à autre chose la, vu que c'était partie pour de bon, mais…

-T'es débile ou quoi ?

Le brun avait de bonne rougeur aux joues comme il était rarement possible de le voir avoir. Gêné au possible, il continua pourtant de regarder Naruto, n'ayant pas pensé que le blond lui aurait sorti une telle énormité. Naruto était aussi catastrophé que lui. Après tout, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son corps n'oublierait pas celui du brun. Pour lui ça n'aurait du être qu'une expérience de jeunesse, une petite folie et puis c'est tout. Mais voilà, son corps avait envie de penser autrement et il ne savait pas quoi faire, c'est pour ça qu'il était venu voir le déclencheur de tout ça.

-Je plaisante pas Sasuke…et…et ben…hum…

-Y'a pire je suppose ? fit-il en soupirant silencieusement, s'attendant à la suite qu'il n'aurait pas cru pire que les révélations précédentes.

-…quand je le fais tout seul, et que je j…viens, ben c'est toi que j'imagine.

-…o…k.

-Ouais.

Naruto observa Sasuke qui croisa les bras, emmagasinant les informations qui étaient en train de faire leur petit bonhomme de chemin. Sasuke donnait l'impression d'être pratiquement résigné, voire blasé et donc après un silence, s'éleva un :

-Donc t'es homo.

-NON !

-…non mais…t'es avec une fille et tu penses à un mec. En plus tu t'ais fait ce mec là y'a à peu près un mois, et là tu veux me faire croire que c'était sans arriè…

-Bi ! je dois être bi ! et je te signale que toi aussi !

-…mouais.

-Ah moins que toi t'aime vraiment les mecs ?

-Tu m'as déjà vu en extase devant un mec ?

-Ben pas devant une fille non plus, Sasuke…

-Hmpf.

-C'était juste pour t'amuser, alors ? par curiosité ? à moins que tu sois asexué ?

-Y'a de ça, mais je te rappelle espèce d'abruti fini, que c'est toi qui m'a forcé la main. Ne viens pas me chercher en prétendant le contraire maintenant.

Naruto ouvrit son clapet pour le refermer presque aussi vite. Il n'avait rien à dire contre ça, car c'était vrai. Il se rappelait très bien de la résistance de Sasuke ce soir là et de l'envie qui s'était faite de plus en plus pressente en le sentant lui résister.

-Et les filles me les cassent je les supporte pas.

-Donc tu préfères les mecs ?

-Non, eux aussi je ne les supporte pas.

-Hein ? ben alors…

-Cherche pas à comprendre.

-…T'es asexué ? je vois que ça.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa canette pour humidifier quelque peu sa gorge devenue sèche alors que Naruto riait sous cape. Il arrêta bien vite cependant, reprenant son sérieux et cette expression qui montrait au brun qu'il réfléchissait vraiment à la situation. En fait, l'Uzumaki était en train de penser à la relation qu'il avait avec l'Uchiha et qu'il aimait particulièrement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il regardait un homme de cet œil là, et c'était beaucoup plus excitant par certains cotés que de vouloir se faire une fille. Surtout que Sasuke n'était pas la personne la plus abordable au monde, ça rajoutait du piquant. Ce genre de pensée était vraiment déroutant, mais ça faisait un moment qu'il y pensait, en fait depuis le premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Saori et qui ne l'avait pas comblé. Elle embrassait moins bien que lui même si elle y mettait plus de fougue.

Pourquoi Naruto était venu lui dire ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait de lui ? Et c'était quoi ce regard brillant ? Qu'est ce que le blond allait-il encore lui inventer ? Vraiment, depuis son retour dans sa vie, il n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer…enfin ça tomber plutôt bien, au moins il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser des heures durant puisqu'il avait vraiment autre chose en tête avec lui. Cependant, il devrait faire attention à ne pas trop se lier avec le blond. C'était déjà limite, et ça pourrait devenir dangereux. Il devait s'en débarrasser. Naruto le prit de court :

-Si t'es bi toi aussi, mais que je t'intéresse pas ben…on peut continuer ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la bonne personne chacun de notre coté, non ? on pourra continuer à chercher ailleurs.

Le brun essayait de comprendre sa phrase, sa logique…sa bêtise. Naruto avait un don pour lui sortir des énormités toujours plus énormes. Le dévisageant, il le vit se pencher vers lui sans dissimuler son intérêt soudain, comme si sa décision avait déjà été prise. Il lui lança alors :

-Hein Sasuke ? tu vas pas me dire que ça te fais pas du bien aussi ?

-Tu vas me dire que t'as envi d'être avec moi au lieu de te taper une fille ?

-…ben disant qu'en ce moment tu m'attires fortement physiquement, du moins Popol est tout excité de savoir que je suis avec toi, ensuite si c'est de l'amour comme une fille me demanderait de lui donner…alors là…je crois pas. Mais au moins à force de le faire avec toi, ça pourrait peut être me passer ou quelque chose du genre…ch'ai pas quoi…et n'ai pas l'air si dégoûté, t'as aimé ça aussi.

-Hmpf.

-Et donc si pour le moment t'as personne en vue et que ça te va ben…

-Sex friend donc ? le coupa le brun un peu froidement.

-Ouais, je crois que c'est le terme. On en tire le meilleur, sans se faire chier avec le reste. Si ça te dérange pas de recommencer avec moi bien sur…

Depuis cinq minutes les souvenirs étaient en train de lui revenir en mémoire et là, il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation qui lui avait imprégnée le corps lorsqu'il s'était déhanché en lui. Refaire ça ? Avec lui ? Le pire c'est que son corps lui hurlait d'accepter. Avec Naruto ça c'était bien passé et il savait qu'il ne s'immiscerait pas plus loin qu'il ne le faudrait dans sa vie. Et il venait de préciser qu'il s'en irait dès qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui ferait que cela ne le dérangerait pas pour plus tard. Ce qui ferait aussi qu'il ne risquerait pas de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à eux, déjà qu'il devait faire attention avec Itachi.

-Alors, ça te dit ?

Naruto s'était approché de lui et attendait sa réponse. Sasuke pouvait déjà sentir ces sensations s'éveiller en lui. Sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème et que cela ne durerait pas longtemps, qu'il n'en souffrirait pas et ne prendrait que ce qui lui donnerait du plaisir. Le blond se pencha sur lui, prudent pour ne pas se prendre une droite, étant à deux doigts de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il devait reconnaître que ça ne lui déplaisait pas, il y aurait quelques problèmes, des inconvénients, mais pour ce qui était à gagné il n'avait pas à dire non. Il suffirait de faire attention pour que son frère ne le sache jamais. Ainsi décidé, il lui donna enfin sa réponse :

-…ok.

Naruto eut l'air soulagé, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire qui était de plus en plus sur. Il ne l'embrassa toujours pas, ayant l'air d'hésiter comme s'il n'y croyait toujours pas, comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il avait le droit. Sasuke planta ses yeux dans les siens, et soupira presque :

-C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Il aimait bien ce rire gai chez le blond, si différent des siens. Les lèvres de son comparse se posèrent sur les siennes, un peu brutalement, sans doute trop férocement, mais il ne le repoussa pas. C'était Naruto qui était là et s'il y avait bien une personne en qui il avait confiance, autre que son frère, c'était bien dans ce baka là. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque, le collant un peu plus à lui et ouvrit la bouche l'invitant à entrer en lui de sa langue. L'Uzumaki ne se priva pas, allant le chercher, jouant avec lui. Ce baiser était en train de l'exciter comme aucun ceux de Saori n'y était arrivé, et il s'abaissa un peu plus vers son amant, posant ses mains sur lui. C'était différent de la dernière fois, car là, il n'entendait que les sons que tous deux émettaient, et non plus ceux additionnel de la tv. Sasuke le repoussa à ce moment là.

-Tu pues.

-Hein ?

-Tu as son odeur sur toi.

Irrité, Sasuke s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée qu'il vérifia avoir fermé à clé, ne voulant pas réitérer l'erreur de la dernière fois. Complètement désarmé, Naruto resta bras ballants dans le salon. Le brun lui jeta un regard de travers avant d'aller vers sa chambre.

-Sasuke ?

-Si tu veux qu'on continue, tu te prends une douche avant. Sinon, ça ne m'excitera pas du tout et t'auras qu'à le faire tout seul.

Naruto hocha rapidement de la tête, et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, enlevant son haut avec précipitation et manquant de se prendre la porte en y arrivant sans vraiment regarder devant lui. Sasuke n'en revenait pas de le voir si plein d'entrain, mais il était vrai qu'à l'idée de le refaire avec lui, il pouvait déjà appréhender le plaisir qui allait le parcourir. Dans sa chambre, il sortie la capote qui lui restait et la posa sur la petite table de chevet près de son lit. Il se prit la tête dans la main, cherchant à calmer cette excitation qu'il ressentait fortement et qui se propageait au niveau de son bas ventre. Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire comme connerie ? Ça ne faisait pas longtemps pourtant qu'il l'avait fais avec le blond, et son corps était impatient de pouvoir recommencer, l'empêchant de penser comme il fallait. En entendant l'arrivée d'eau s'arrêter, il se rendit à la porte de la salle de bain. Naruto en sortie au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour des hanches. Il fut surpris de trouver l'Uchiha là juste en face de lui, et ce dernier l'attrapa par le bras sans crier gare et le tira vers lui pour ensuite le coller contre un mur.

Ils se faisaient face d'à peine quelques centimètres, et la respiration un peu trop forte du brun était en train d'exciter son vis-à-vis. Il y avait là une sorte de tension, un peu lourde, électrique. Pourquoi ça faisait ça avec lui et pas avec un autre ? Jamais personne n'avait réussi à le mettre dans cet état en ne faisant…rien ? Sasuke s'approcha encore et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant de la capturer et de la suçoter jusqu'à ce que Naruto sorte sa langue pour l'y lécher. Il lui caressa la lèvre supérieur, passa sous elle, arrachant un sourire au brun qui entrouvrit les dents et la laissa passer. Le baiser se prolongea, devenant de plus en plus profond. Naruto venait de lâcher sa serviette, posant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant qui grogna en le sentant l'attirer vers lui et s'y frotter. Il adorait les baiser de Sasuke, car le piercing ne donnait pas du tout pareil que s'il n'y avait rien eu. Sasuke descendit plus bas, grignotant sa gorge, alors que ses mains se dirigèrent vers le fessier tanné qu'il écarta.

-Sa…Sasuke, ça fait mal.

Le brun retira ses mains, malaxant ses fesses pleinement et l'embrassait à présent sur son menton. Ce que Naruto aimait était que Sasuke montrait vraiment qui il était pendant l'acte. Plus attentif, plus vivant, plus violent, gourmand aussi, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne donnait pas, loin d'être égoïste. Naruto avait la sensation de retrouver celui qu'il avait connu avant, bien qu'il était sur que cette personne ne faisait que se cacher derrière un faux air désabusé à longueur de journée. Il adorait entrevoir ce Sasuke là. Il grignota l'oreille du brun qui se détacha de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, se pourléchant la lèvre du haut. Naruto voulut le ramener à lui, mais l'autre lui échappa.

-Sasuke ?

Ce dernier disparu dans la salle de bain et en ressortit très vite, un tube à la main et se replaça contre Naruto, qui voulut voir ce qu'il tenait en main. Sasuke lui attrapa le menton de sa main libre, et il l'embrassa, les laissant à peine reprendre leurs souffles. Contre le corps pale se frotta de nouveau celui tanné, lascivement, lui faisant sentir que son excitation commencer à lui faire avoir une érection. Sasuke le laissa le caresser, grignotant son épaule et sa clavicule, mettant une grosse noisette de crème pour les mains dans sa paume et redescendit vers ses fesses.

Naruto grogna en sentant la crème contre lui, mais il se laissa faire, respirant un peu plus fort en sentant en lui venir son premier doigt. Il se rappelait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie, mais surtout du plaisir qui en avait aussi résulté même s'il était resté teinté. L'un de ses amis à qui il s'était confié sur une conversation MSN perdue au milieu de la nuit, lui avait soufflé que s'il s'y habituait, alors il n'en ressentirait que le plaisir, rien que ça et rien d'autre. Il avait alors rigolé, disant que ça n'avait été l'expérience que d'un soir. Il aurait du se mordre la langue cette fois-là. Cette fois-ci devrait déjà être meilleur, et c'est dans cette attente qu'il écarta un peu ses jambes, lui laissant un meilleur passage que le brun emprunta.

Il serra les dents et sentit venir les doigts de Sasuke en lui. Le brun le massait, enfonçait ses doigts profondément avant de les bouger pour rendre moindre étroit son futur passage. Par moment il revenait à la surface puis utilisait ses deux mains pour lui écarter toujours un peu plus les fesses, aimant jouer avec elles avant de retourner dans son intimité. Ça ne faisait pas plus mal que la dernière fois, et maintenant il savait à quoi s'attendre. Naruto était toujours accroché à lui, et se frotta de plus en plus à Sasuke dont il pouvait sentir l'érection contre lui.

-Sasuke…

Sa voix un peu rauque et pressante fit grogner son amant qui joua encore plus avec l'intimité de son corps, commençant à frotter contre son sexe le sien. Il le sentit remettre un peu crème que Sasuke avait jusque là rangé dans sa poche, et Naruto commença à avoir les jambes en coton en le sentant revenir en lui. Avec impatience et maladresse il lui enleva son haut, capturant et re-capturant ses lèvres avant et après l'avoir fait, ses mains descendant sur son torse où il pinça les tétons percés. Il avait tellement envi de lui, autant en lui-même qu'en rêvant de le prendre. De cette même manière un peu urgente et imprécise, il déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main dans son boxer. Il l'attrapa, recevant le soupir gémit du brun comme un don du ciel. Il en voulait plus des comme ça, surtout le voir se mordre ainsi la lèvre, et ses yeux s'embuaient de ce voile de plaisir.

-Sasuke…

-Hn ?

En entendant sa voix gorgée de cette même envie que la sienne, Naruto le plaqua à sa place contre le mur et se laissa tomber à genoux en le fixant droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire sans les lever. Il savait ce qu'une fille pouvait faire pour donner du plaisir, et il savait ce qu'un homme désirait aussi, il ne pouvait y avoir de meilleure combinaison possible. Naruto prit une grande inspiration et commença à se débattre avec sa main tremblante et le vêtement du brun. À présent, il voyait lui à demi découvert, le sexe du brun, encore caché par ses vêtements. Ne remarquant pas la gêne de son compagnon, bien trop accaparé à ce qu'il faisait, Naruto eut du mal à déglutir avant d'approcher avec tout son courage, ses lèvres.

-Na…Naruto ?

Le blond n'osa pas lever la tête, mais cela lui fit reprendre ses esprits deux secondes. Il termina de lui enlever son pantalon, le frôlant plusieurs fois, puis attrapa dans les replis de sa serviette, un petit sachet carré qu'il ouvrit. Lui aussi en avait puisqu'il avait prévu sa soirée en ce sens, et il le posa sur son sexe déjà dressé, tirant de profonde inspiration chez Sasuke qui sentait ses doigts remonter sur lui et l'effleurer, le couvrant de cette gaine un peu gênante. Ça l'impatientait, lui donnait envi qu'il le touche carrément et ne fasse pas que passer subtilement sur son membre. Et puis ce fut chaud. Trop chaud.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et son gémissement défaillit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit son sexe dans la bouche du blond. Il dut se retenir au mur en le voyant disparaître entres ses lèvres, allant plus profondément en lui, et sa langue se mit à se promener sur lui. C'était si bon. Sasuke posa une main sur le sommet de son crâne, devant se retenir de se déhancher en lui, respirant de plus en plus fortement, surtout quand il le sentait insister sur son gland. Sentant qu'être debout était un effort de trop, il se fit violence pour ne pas tomber, n'en pouvant plus. Sasuke se retenait avec difficulté, ne pouvait même plus cacher ses gémissements et finit par lui tendre la main. Naruto l'attrapa pour se retrouver de nouveau coller contre lui, et la langue du brun passa sur sa gorge avant que ses dents ne mordille un bout de peau qu'il baisa encore et encore. De ses mains, il attrapa leurs sexes, l'une d'elles allant prendre celles du blond pour qu'il l'aide dans son acte. Elles les massèrent l'un contre l'autre et il aima voir les paupières du brun se clore pratiquement, avec ce plaisir dessiné partout sur sa face.

D'ailleurs, Sasuke lui donnait l'impression de chercher de l'air, et Naruto se colla un peu plus à lui, passa sa langue sur son menton et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Sasuke les ouvrit, recevant son baiser et sentit un drôle de goût dans sa bouche qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Naruto ricana et lui susurra tout contre ses lèvres :

-Je comprends pourquoi les filles préfèrent quand ça a un goût, on peut s'imaginer plein de chose autre que du caoutchouc.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'étira contre ses lèvres, et il récupéra sa bouche, l'embrassant encore sans lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre, l'amenant au bord de l'asphyxie. C'était qu'il aimait beaucoup le chocolat et qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'en passer. Sasuke passa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre à sa hanche et le retourna à nouveau contre le mur, avant de les descendre jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il malaxa encore. Le dos du blond était en train de l'exciter comme jamais, et il le mordit à l'épaule, murmurant dans son impatience son prénom avant de le lâcher dans un petit râle en se croyant venir.

-Na…Naruto…

-Hmmm aah me…me pince pas.

-Na…

Sasuke passa sa langue sur sa gorge terminant par un baiser qui se termina profond, avant de l'arrêter aussi subitement qu'il avait commencé et de le plaquer face contre le mur. Il sentait son pré-sperme qui humidifiait l'intérieure de la capote de plus en plus abondamment. Naruto se mit à gémir quand il le sentit écarter ses fesses et que sa virilité se présenta à lui pour le pénétrer avec plus de facilité que la dernière fois même s'il lui résistait toujours sans le vouloir. Il sentit Sasuke glisser en lui, forçant un peu finalement quand il devint un peu trop étroit. Naruto pouvait l'entendre souffler et râler dans son dos, et puis ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, l'une d'elle remonta sur sa poitrine. Il le ramena en arrière, le faisant gémir, mais Sasuke ne s'y arrêta pas, et lui fit tourner la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il donna une première poussée, qui fit que le blond lâcha ses lèvres pour laisser mourir une plainte dans sa gorge.

Il se retrouva aplatit contre le mur, et Sasuke se déhancha en lui, répondant à la même urgence qu'il avait au fond de lui et oubliant combien l'Uzumaki avait eu mal la première fois. Ses mains sur ses hanches le maintenaient contre lui, et Naruto écarta un peu plus les jambes pour lui faciliter sa venue, ne le voyant même pas, soupirant et gémissant sous chaque poussée. D'une main Naruto se maintenait au mur ou plutôt évitait que sa tête ne s'y écrase, et de l'autre il se toucha, soupirant de plaisir et de bien être en le faisant. Celle de Sasuke vint la rejoindre, et Naruto grogna en le sentant lui imposer un rythme qui s'accordait aux déhanchements qu'il recevait de plus en plus fortement.

-Sa…Sasuke…je…aaaah…là aaah….

Naruto s'était à demi tourner vers le brun qui s'enfonça profondément et qui en profita pour sceller leurs lèvres. Il reprit ses mouvements de va et vient, lent et précis, jouant avec ce point qu'il avait trouvé et qui faisait gémir Naruto. Il aimait le voir dans cet état à cause de lui, savoir que cette expression était du à lui et qu'elle était sienne tant qu'il ne se détacherait pas de lui. Il le pilonna encore plus fort et Naruto n'essaya même pas de retenir sa voix qui était en train de se casser et de raisonner contre le mur qu'il ne quittait plus. Il appuya sa joue contre celui-ci et Sasuke l'y écrasa en poussant fortement contre lui, faisant claquer ses bourses contre sa peau dans un petit claquement.

-Hn ?

Et en attendant sa réponse, il roula des hanches, lui faisant sentir qu'il était en lui et Naruto n'en doutait pas. Sasuke aimait ça, cette chaleur, cette étroitesse, le sentir se resserrer contre son membre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'il désirait. Il était en train de le marquer à l'épaule, laissant finalement un suçon avant d'aller attraper un autre morceau de peau un peu plus loin. Naruto laissa s'échapper quelques sonorités suaves qui excitèrent le brun et qui lui firent penser plus d'une fois qu'il allait venir de suite. Se retenir était de plus en plus dur, comparable à une vessie pleine sans de quoi le satisfaire alentour. Mais il voulait savoir ce que Naruto voulait avant, et avec difficulté il le pressa pour savoir. Son avant bras vint se poser contre son torse, et il le repoussa, frustrant Sasuke qui dût sortir de lui.

Naruto se colla dos au mur, et il le regarda droit dans les yeux, passant sa langue outrageuse sur ses lèvres souriantes. Sa main tomba sur son épaule, et il le tira vers lui, récupérant ses lèvres. Sasuke attrapa la jambe que Naruto venait de lever contre sa jambe, et il le pénétra de nouveau. Naruto le fixait droit dans les yeux, les fermant peu souvent, et Sasuke faisait de même. Ils se défiaient l'un l'autre de cette manière, et Sasuke faisait son possible pour perturber sa face fiévreuse mais ça n'allait pas assez vite, en voulant toujours plus. Alors il accéléra, écartant l'une de ses fesses d'une main et levant un peu plus sa jambe contre sa hanche, se gavant des gémissements du blond comme d'un bon alcool. Finalement il attrapa son autre jambe et le monta contre lui, ne bougeant que ses hanches et collant son torse contre le sien, fichant sa face dans son cou. D'instinct Naruto noua ses jambes autour de lui et s'agrippa à sa nuque, mouvant lui aussi ses hanches et le tenant pour s'aider. Sa sueur le rendait glissant, mais l'Uchiha s'en fichait bien, n'ayant plus qu'en tête se déhanchement et ces sensations qu'il avait en plongeant en lui alors qu'il entendait ses râles rauques.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus, et l'une des mains du blond revint sur son sexe gonflé et douloureux. Leurs halètements emplirent plus fortement la pièce, et Naruto sut que le brun était sur le point de venir. Rejetant un peu la tête en arrière, il le regarda alors que Sasuke se déversa en lui en se contractant tandis qu'il sentit en lui les mouvements de son sexe et cette autre chaleur en lui. Sasuke s'écrasa contre le mur derrière eux, mais Naruto s'en ficha, laissant sa main accélérer sur son membre, alors que son souffle saccadé aurait pu faire croire à une crise d'asthme. Le brun se laissa glisser, tombant à terre et entrainant dans sa chute Naruto qui devenait de plus en plus vocal. Sasuke l'embrassa, avant de baisser les yeux sur son sexe. Il enleva ses mains faisant gémir pathétiquement Naruto qui ne se reprit qu'en sentant les siennes prendre possession de son intimité. Son pré-sperme avait rendu le mouvement fluide, et Sasuke pouvait bouger sa main avec facilité et accéléra, laissant son front reposer contre le torse du blond, et regardant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Naruto avait un bras autour de ses épaules, ses doigts lui entrant dans la peau au point de la faire devenir blanche, l'autre faisant de même sur sa propre cuisse. Il sut quand le blond fut sur le point d'éjaculer, car son anus s'était resserré autour de son membre encore en lui. Dans un spasme il vit la semence du blond sortir de son sexe et atterrir sur son visage, puis il y eut d'autres jet et d'autres secousses, avant qu'enfin il ne s'affale à bout de souffle.

Il laissa reposer sa main, reprenant son souffle avec Naruto et se retira enfin de lui pour s'asseoir juste à ses cotés. Sasuke était en train de réaliser qu'il venait de le refaire pour la deuxième fois avec Naruto, et avec une facilité déconcertante. De son coté le blond était en train de se dire que cet amant était la deuxième personne avec laquelle il le faisait plus d'une fois. Ce n'est qu'un moment après que la main de son amant vint se poser contre son visage pour le relever vers le sien, et un sourire espiègle l'accueillit dissipant ses idées qui commençaient à se faire sombre. Naruto l'embrassa avant de laisser sa langue courir contre sa peau jusqu'à sa propre semence qu'il récupéra et qu'il avala, grimaçant face au goût qu'il avait.

-Le goût du chocolat était bien meilleur.

-Tu m'en diras tant, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto se mit à rire et s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, le faisant grogner de découvrir son goût, mais le baiser se prolongea de longue seconde. Ils se mangeaient le visage, toujours plus avide et Sasuke mit fin à cette petite séance pour retirer son préservatif qu'il sentait glisser un peu. Sasuke alla le jeter dans la corbeille de sa chambre pour être sur d'être le seul à pouvoir le voir si son frère rentrait à l'improviste et qu'il oubliait de le faire ou n'était pas encore debout pour le faire, et puis il revint vers Naruto qu'il trouva à terre. Il ne s'arrêta pas, allant lui prendre de quoi boire et lui donna la même chose qu'à lui. L'autre l'en remercia gracieusement et termina d'un seul trait la moitié de sa canette.

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Ch'ai pas.

-Naruto lui rendit la boisson, s'appuyant sur le mur pour se faire et faillit piquer une tête sur le carrelage. Sasuke le rattrapa d'un bras, se désespérant de l'entendre rire de sa propre situation.

-Hahaha, ben faut croire que non. Hahahaha.

-Abruti.

Les bras du blond passèrent autour de sa nuque, et ses lèvres vinrent boire les sienne un court instant. Peu avare sur les câlins, Sasuke était en train de se dire qu'une fille ne pourrait jamais douter du fait que le blond l'aimait…ou pas. Après tout, Naruto ne l'aimait pas mais profitait juste de la situation, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dis. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'y sortir sa langue et de la traîner jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il prit entre ses dents et mordilla. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pour savoir que Naruto était prêt à repartir dans un second round tout aussi mouvementé que le premier.

-Demain on a cours.

-Je prendrai l'excuse que je suis tombé malade en bouffant un truc pas frais et je resterais sagement au lit à pioncer.

-Surtout que tu ne pourras plus du tout marcher répondit Sasuke dans un sourire malicieux.

-On n'a qu'à le faire autrement alors. Sasuke plissa des yeux en l'entendant dire ça. Si tu veux pas que je te prenne, il y a d'autres positions possibles tu sais, d'autres choses à faire…avec nos bouches.

-Tu me demandes de toucher avec ma bouche ton pénis, fit le brun en insistant bien sur les adjectifs possessifs.

-Aaah t'as le don pour casser l'ambiance tu sais Sasuke ?

-Hmpf.

-Expérience mon vieux…tu connais ce mot non ? sinon je vais finir à en avoir plus que toi. Tu supporteras de savoir que je connais plus de chose que toi, petit génie ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Itachi en est un, pas moi.

-Et en plus tu te tapes un complexe sur ton frère.

-Tch' va te faire foutre. Naruto éclata de rire.

-Mais tu crois que c'est quoi que je viens de faire là ?

Mort de rire en voyant les deux billes noirs s'élever au ciel, Naruto l'attrapa par le bras, cavalant presque jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien mieux qu'il avait voulu lui faire croire. Là, il jeta le brun dans son lit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de mettre une main sur ses reins avant de venir sur son amant dont la première pensée fut qu'il voulait le prendre. Ça lui traversa l'esprit et le stressa deux secondes, toutefois Naruto était du genre à tenir parole, alors il ne paniqua pas quand il le vit passer entre se jambes et se coucher pratiquement sur lui pour l'embrasser. Son corps contre le sien, Sasuke lui rendit son baiser, jouant avec lui, aimant vraiment l'embrasser. Naruto en grogna de plaisir, ça changeait de la dernière fois où il avait fais ça et où ça l'avait laissé froid. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation revenir, tout son corps en train de bouillir, et ça n'était pas que lui. Les baisers et autres suçons que le blond était en train de lui tracer sur le corps n'arrangeait pas son état, et il grogna en le sentant le marquer à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Baissant les yeux, il tomba dans les siens, et le sourire animal que Naruto eut ne le rassura pas vraiment sur l'état de sa future virginité. Pourquoi se laissait-il faire par cet abruti ?

-Ne laisse pas de marque Dobe, essaya-t-il de lui ordonner un peu durement pour que Naruto le croit alors que lui-même voulait que ça continue.

-Il n'y a que toi qui les verras…non ?

Le sourire carnassier se fit encore un peu plus large et laissa bientôt passer le bout de sa langue qui caressa ses dents avant de descendre sur sa peau rougie qui le titilla. Avec tout l'aplomb qui lui restait encore, Sasuke tenta un :

-Hmpf.

-À moins que tu te trouves quelqu'un d'ici quelques jours ?

-Pfff, je me demande pourquoi j'ose encore argumenter avec toi.

-Parce que t'aime ça, hahahaha.

Naruto qui avait haussé les épaules comme disant une évidence retourna à sa tâche, faisant fi de sa pilosité et Sasuke le vit s'approcher de son sexe légèrement tendu. Sans hésitation cette fois-ci Naruto le prit en bouche, et Sasuke préféra recoucher sa tête contre le matelas et le laisser faire, vivant sous son touché ces sensations qui ne cessaient de l'irradier. La langue de son compagnon était en train de remonter son bas ventre, arriva à son nombril qui se fit explorer par sa langue joueuse qui y passa doucement, avant d'attraper la petite boule dont se composait son piercing pour tirer dessus avec délicatesse pendant que ses doigts s'aventuraient plus loin sur son torse. Il prit son temps pour y déposer ses lèvres, aimant voir son ventre se soulever et son souffle se couper par moment suivant ce qu'il lui faisait. L'envi lui prit de croquer les flancs du brun et il y laissa des traces bien rouges sur sa peau blanche.

Naruto n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de frotter son sexe contre le sien, mais il se retint, cherchant à faire durer l'envie pour que le plaisir augmente. C'était dur, une torture, mais il se fit du mal et quand enfin il fut pratiquement allongé près de Sasuke, il attrapa le préservatif qu'il avait repéré près du lit et embrassa son amant qui se laissait faire, chose bien rare quelle que soit la situation. Après quelques baisers qui s'étaient fais bruyant, le blond planta son regard dans le sien, puis son sourire plein de malice commença à descendre le long de son corps. Les yeux si noirs de l'Uchiha se posèrent sur lui avec une chaleur non dissimulée, alors que ses lèvres laissèrent passer un gémissement d'impatience quand il vit Naruto commençant à lui mettre la protection. Naruto monta sur lui, prenant place à cheval sur ses cuisses et se pencha assez pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres contre lesquelles le brun lui murmura :

-Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de te faire prendre par un mec ? ses mains attrapèrent ses hanches un peu trop étroites, pas du tout rondes et qu'il aimait pourtant toucher.

-Si c'était pas toi, je ne voudrais pas.

Comme lui alors ? Naruto ne comprit pas le regard un peu surpris du brun, et il déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur ses lèvres, guidant les mains de son amant sur ses fesses pour l'aider à se maintenir, puis sous son regard scrutateur, il s'empala en tenant son sexe. Avec l'aide du brun et de sa main sur son torse, ainsi que d'un peu de patience et de bonne inspiration, il finit par y arriver jusqu'à ne plus avoir l'impression de pouvoir aller plus loin. Sasuke se forçait à respirer calmement, fixant son visage et toutes les mimiques qu'avait Naruto. Ça plaisait énormément à ce dernier de l'avoir sous lui, et il se demanda comment faire pour arriver à le prendre à son tour, comment serait les sensations, surtout si elles seraient proche de celles qu'il connaissait. Mais il n'était pas pressé, n'ayant pas promis qu'il irait se chercher une nouvelle fille dès demain non plus. Non, il voulait d'abord pouvoir le prendre comme lui le prenait à l'instant. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre et se pencha pour demander accès à sa bouche. Sasuke se redressa, pour que son bas ventre reste en lui, et il lui vola son baiser avant de l'enfoncer de nouveau profondément. Naruto poussa un gémissement en le sentant aller si loin en lui, et lui murmura malicieusement après que son frisson ce soit finis :

-Et puis, c'est bien meilleur que je ne l'aurai cru, enfin ce n'est pas une raison pour que je donne mes fesses au premier venu. Je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura d'autres que toi.

Il découvrit dans le regard du brun une étincelle qui l'attira fortement, et sans trop craindre de se tromper il aurait pu affirmer que ce qu'il venait de dire plaisait à Sasuke. Avec lenteur il se mit à bouger, cherchant la manière la plus confortable de se mouvoir sans qu'il ne sorte de lui, imposant petit à petit son rythme propre et le brun acceptait. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir Sasuke se donner quiconque, et encore moins avec lui. Se contractant, il le vit grimacer, et il comprit bien vite que les sensations étaient meilleurs s'il le faisait à l'improviste, plus forte ou non. Sasuke l'aida à rebondir comme il fallait sur ses hanches, suçotant les doigts d'une de ses mains, glissant sa longue sur ses membres et n'y arriva plus lorsqu'il se concentra sur ses coups de reins après avoir vu les yeux du blond se convulser sous le plaisir.

L'une des mains de Sasuke le lâcha, le déséquilibrant un instant, mais Naruto étant tellement à la recherche de son plaisir qu'il fit en sorte de régler cet incident. Il fit bien, car le brun glissa sa main plus en avant, resserrant ses membres autour de son sexe gonflé et suintant de désir. Comme hypnotisé, Sasuke se focalisa sur son visage gorgé de plaisir, en prenant de plus en plus rien qu'à cette vue. Sa main accéléra, s'aidant de l'humidité qui s'en écoulait déjà pour masser et presser. Naruto était de plus en plus vocal et poussa une sorte de cri rauque mal contenu avant de pratiquement s'asseoir sur Sasuke et de se retenir in-extremis pour éviter de se faire mal.

Il venait de jouir, semant son sperme sur le torse pale. Sasuke le fixait, ne disait rien, ne bougeait plus mais était encore dur comme la roche, ce qui excita d'autant plus son amant qui recommença à se déhancher en gémissement en sentant le bas de son dos qui le lançait un peu. Le brun reprit ses à-coups lui aussi et la trainée de semence qu'il avait sur le coin des lèvres et sur la joue avaient toute l'attention de Naruto qui eut de plus en plus envi de pouvoir le prendre à son tour lorsqu'il vit sa langue ramasser le liquide poisseux pour l'avaler. Sasuke gémissait lui aussi, brièvement, toute son attention portée sur son visage.

-Sa…Suke…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'Uchiha pour plaquer ses mains profondément dans la chair de ses hanches, et Naruto le vit en pleine jouissance. Il n'avait pas à se mentir, le voir dans cet état grâce à lui le rendait assez fier, et c'est en pensant à ça qu'il se mit à sourire et s'écroula sur son compagnon. Ils restèrent sans parler un long moment, écoutant juste l'un l'autre leur respiration se reprendre, sentant le sommeil du juste les gagner alors que ce bien être était toujours au creux de leur corps. Ils étaient bien comme ça, il ne fallait rien de plus sauf que Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment envi que Naruto le colle comme il le faisait, et après lui avoir donné un petit coup, le blond se poussa à peine et chuchota d'une voix ensommeillée, inconscient sans doute de parler à voix haute :

-Je l'avais déjà fais plusieurs fois, mais je dois avouer que ça n'a jamais été aussi bon qu'avec toi.

Sasuke tourna les yeux vers le blond, mais les paupières de ce dernier étaient pratiquement close, et sa respiration si calme qu'il ne douta même pas de sa bonne foi. Il tenta de résister au sommeil, cherchant à réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire et de ce qu'il devrait faire, mais se fut d'autres choses qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Il n'aimait pas la nuit depuis bien longtemps, c'était toujours à ce moment là, alors qu'il n'avait rien d'autre pour lui occupé l'esprit, que ses pires souvenirs venaient le hanter. Naruto soupira bruyamment et lui fit dos, alors il fit de même et finit par s'endormir à son tour, mais quand son réveil sonna au matin, il se sentit mal, ayant un poids sur la poitrine. Ne comprenant pas, il ouvrit un œil difficilement, entendit ronfler à coté de lui et découvrit un bras tanné qui lui barrait le torse, pesant son poids sur lui. Malgré la sonnerie, Naruto n'avait pas le moins du monde réagit, pas même un grognement, rien, et Sasuke soupira et le poussa sur le coté pour lui passer par-dessus et éteindre le réveil.

-Naruto, Naruto, hey Usuratonkachi, réveille-toi.

-Hnnnn.

-Réveille-toi baka, sinon on va être en retard.

-Hnnn, cin…tes…

-Quoi ?

-Cinq…minu hnnn.

Sasuke avait envi de lui donner un bon coup pour le réveiller, mais l'apparition d'un suçon le stoppa en plein élan. Se figeant un instant, il décida d'aller d'abord se doucher et y fila, retrouvant Naruto dans le même état où il l'avait laissé. Pire, il s'était même étalé sur le matelas, et Sasuke revint à ses cotés pour le tirer de là et voulut le secouer. Naruto ouvrit un œil.

-Hmmm ?

-On doit aller en cours. Lève-toi…t'es sur que ça va ? t'as l'air bizarre.

-Hhmmpfrr La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait, j'ai eu un peu de fièvre après.

Naruto venait de s'asseoir avec difficulté car son arrière train protesté allégrement contre cette position, ne le laissant pas vraiment tenir droit et le brun, en l'entendant dire ça, posa sa main sur son front. Sa voix si basse et un peu cassée venait de l'alerter plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer. Ce n'était pas vraiment une 'petite' fièvre, mais la dernière fois ils n'avaient pas fais ça comme ça non plus.

-…et tu ne m'as rien dis ?

-Ça aurait servi à quoi que je te le dise ? c'est pas grand-chose, je dors un peu et ça passera.

-La dernière fois t'as fais comment ?

-Ma mère m'a donné un truc pour faire baisser ma fièvre et j'en ai repris un en cours après. Je ne voulais pas rater le…

Naruto se laissa retomber sur le lit, et Sasuke le fixa un peu durement de voir l'état dans lequel il l'avait mis, dans lequel il l'avait laissé le mettre en en connaissant les conséquences. Lui disant qu'il reviendrait, Sasuke revint avec le téléphone fixe et appela chez les Uzumaki. Kushina décrocha, et il lui expliqua que Naruto avait du attraper froid et avait donc de la fièvre. Il se fit charmant comme peu souvent Naruto avait l'occasion de le voir l'être, souvent c'était pour se tirer d'affaires dont il n'avait pas envi de se justifier plus que de raison. Lorsqu'il raccrocha et perdit son sourire automatiquement, Naruto ne put retenir un petit gloussement et continua par :

-Tu ferais une bonne nounou.

-Un bon acteur tu veux dire ? maintenant dors abruti, faut que j'aère et tout, ta mère va passer pour me donner le médoc.

-Ok.

-Si seulement tu étais toujours aussi obéissant.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la réplique qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il était si fatigué qu'il laissa passer, préférant se rendormir. Mais cette dernière, 'Si tu pouvais toujours être quémandeur et plein de désir comme ça', ne cessait de résonnait dans sa tête. Oui, il aimait cette pensée, elle lui plaisait énormément. Sasuke alla déjà vérifier s'ils n'avaient rien laissé près de la salle de bain avant de revenir dans sa chambre et de découvrir Naruto d'un œil déconfit. Le blond avait plusieurs suçons biens voyants un peu partout. Se traitant d'imbécile intérieurement et se jurant de ne jamais recommencer, Sasuke le secoua un peu :

-Dobe, hey Usuratonkachi.

-Hmm ? Naruto rouvrit un œil ensommeillé.

-Dis-moi que tu as avec toi le fond de teint que je t'avais passé.

-Dans ma poche.

Et il retomba dans le sommeil, laissant Sasuke trouver le petit flacon et qui en passa sur son corps, à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une trace suspecte. Kushina sonna bientôt à l'interphone, et elle arriva les mains chargées de deux gros sacs.

-Puisqu'il vous dérange et tout, j'ai décidé de faire à manger pour vous remercier.

Sasuke eut une sueur froide en entendant cette phrase, car il aurait préféré qu'elle reparte très vite pour n'avoir rien le temps de voir. Mais Kushina s'imposait comme le faisait son fils, ne voyant pas qu'elle-même dérangerait en prenant place dans la cuisine, et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils n'étaient pas parents pour rien. Il prit le médicament et alla le dissoudre dans un verre d'eau comme elle le lui avait expliqué, avant de l'amener au blond qui grogna de se faire encore réveiller. Il était en train de boire lorsqu'il vit sa mère à la porte de la chambre, et lui fit un signe de main auquel elle répondit, découvrant l'antre de l'ami de son fils avec de grands yeux curieux.

-Ça va mon fils ?

-Impec, mam'.

-T'es fragile en ce moment, il va falloir que je te traîne au médecin pour savoir si tu n'as rien de grave.

-Il a juste fait travaillé son cerveau, ça a du faire un court-circuit.

Kushina éclata de rire en disant que ça n'était pas faux, et elle quitta la pièce, laissant Naruto murmurer au brun qu'il lui paierait ça. Sasuke très fier de lui ne put s'empêcher de rire tout doucement et de le laisser pour la rejoindre. Elle était dans la cuisine, commençant à découper des légumes en jetant par moment de petits regards sur l'intérieur aménagé par son aîné. Sasuke l'y laissa, pour aller ouvrir la baie vitrée du salon, trouvant qu'il faisait trop chaud. Elle continua de préparer une soupe pour son fils et un autre plat qui lui fit ouvrir un petit cahier, lorsqu'elle poussa une exclamation qui fit se retourner Sasuke vers elle. Elle était toute excitée, presque paniquée, et se jeta presque sur lui pour lui dire :

-Mais vos cours !

-Ben, on va les rater.

-On ? ah non, tu peux y aller Sasuke, et laisser mon idiot de fils tout seul.

-Huhuhu, non, on ne laisse pas les malades seuls, même s'ils sont bêtes.

Elle éclata de rire et continua la conversation sur le même ton, se moquant gentiment de sa descendance et s'en inquiétant par moment avant de rire. Elle lui rappelait Naruto dans beaucoup d'aspects, surtout dans sa gentillesse et sa manière de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Kushina ne lui redemanda pas s'il irait en cours, ayant déjà accepté de le laisser faire comme il l'entendrait. Sasuke s'installa dans un coin, et la regarda s'activer et discuter. Il aimait beaucoup cette femme qui lui rappelait sa mère. Souvent ça lui faisait mal, mais par moment ça le rendait nostalgique de ce passé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre. C'est là qu'il entendit les clés dans la serrure et que son frère entra, de la fatigue peinte sur le visage. Kushina le dévisagea, tout comme Itachi qui fut le premier à sourire en la reconnaissant, et Sasuke put voir les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondir de plaisir.

-Itachi ! mais ce que tu as grandis ! et tu es encore plus beau qu'à l'époque ! vous vous bonifiez avec l'âge dans cette famille.

-Rien de bien comparable à vous.

-Et flatteur avec ça ! qu'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? à l'époque ta mère me disait que tu ne faisais plus rien de ta vie et se désespérait de ton avenir. Tu t'es repris apparemment ? tu n'es pas devenu le sdf dont ils avaient bêtement peur !

-J'ai galéré, c'est vrai, mais j'ai eu des responsabilités assez tôt et j'ai donc réagis en fonction. Aujourd'hui, je suis le secrétaire personnel du patron d'une grosse entreprise d'import-export qui se diversifie depuis peu dans ses activités, de plus en plus en fait.

-Oh très bien, tu dois beaucoup travailler, non ?

-Oui c'est vrai, mais mon frère et compréhensif et j'aime assez ça vous savez.

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ?

-D'accord Kushina-san.

-Ah non ! pas de ça avec moi ! je ne suis pas vieille à ce point !

Et de nouveau elle éclata de rire, mettant à l'aise l'aîné comme le cadet. Itachi entra chez lui, ayant fini de délacer ses chaussures qui avait besoin d'un bon coup de cirage, et s'approcha d'eux, faisant signe à son petit frère.

-On n'a pas le même âge non plus et la politesse veut que…

-Tu veux me fâcher Itachi ? un conseil, ne fâche jamais une femme sur son âge, fit la rouquine en hachant un poireau en deux d'un violent coup de couteau.

-Très bien, je n'ai rien dis. Besoin d'aide peut être ? Itachi desserra juste sa cravate, prêts à lui prendre le couteau des mains pour l'aider.

-Vaque à tes occupations, vu ta valise tu reviens d'un voyage ?

-Oui, j'ai ramené des gâteaux chinois, vous voulez en goûter ?

-Pas tout de suite mais merci.

-Ok. Et toi, tu fais quoi là Sasuke ? Itachi avait employé un ton un peu réprobateur, comme si Sasuke aurait du être au fourneau à sa place.

-Parce que moi c'est pas normal, mais elle si ?

En entendant Sasuke, Kushina fut surprise. Il y avait tant de colère rentrée dans sa voix, et un voile de tristesse aussi qu'elle ne comprit pas. Lui qui avait été si calme, était à présent pratiquement en ébullition, et elle en cherchait la raison. Itachi lui ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, ayant l'habitude du caractère de son frangin.

-J'ai pas dis ça, boude pas.

-Je ne boude pas !

-C'est ça.

-Hmpf.

-Mon fils était là hier soir pour réviser et il a un peu fait trop de mal à son cerveau hahaha, il a de la fièvre, donc il dort dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Kushina essayait d'arranger les angles, de faire baisser le ton. Elle ne voulait pas de dispute entre ces deux là, pas après ce qu'ils avaient du vivre. Elle ordonna à Itachi de filer se changer et à Sasuke de continuer de l'écouter gentiment. Tout rentra dans l'ordre, et elle reprit sa cuisine sous le regard bienheureux de Sasuke. Cette femme lui rappelait sa mère, bien que beaucoup plus extravertie et démonstrative. Sasuke se renfrogna et pendant que son frère partie se débarrasser et se changer, il alla aux cotés de Kushina et attrapa un couteau.

Kushina resta un moment à discuter avec Itachi qui ne fut pas très bavard. Elle comprit pourquoi lorsqu'elle remarqua les petits regards inquiet qu'il avait vers son cadet, celui-ci c'était renfermé, cela se voyait à son expression et à son silence. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sasuke s'absenta dans sa chambre qu'Itachi parla enfin, expliquant rapidement à demi-mot pourquoi il ne voulait pas en discuter devant Sasuke qui n'acceptait toujours pas. Quand elle le vit revenir, elle fit comme de rien, discutant et riant, puis enfin quand se fut prêt, elle s'en alla sans oublier de les serrer dans ses bras. Sasuke n'en fut pas très à l'aise, mais il fit l'effort de se laisser faire. Elle les prévint qu'elle repasserait dans la soirée pour récupérer son enfant, certainement avec Minato pour l'emmener en voiture.

La journée se passa bien lentement pour le trio qui resta là, les deux Uchiha trainant quelque peu avant de retourner dans leurs lits au départ de Kushina. Sasuke se réveillait de temps à autre pour jeter un œil sur le blond qui n'avait pas l'air bien. Dans ces moments là, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, ça pouvait amener bien trop de questions qui restaient en suspends.

Minato et Kushina revinrent dans la soirée. Sasuke leur ouvrit d'une humeur égale à celle du matin, et ils découvrirent Itachi au travail assis à la table de la cuisine qui remonta ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez. Il fut troublé l'espace d'un instant en voyant Minato, mais alla l'accueillir comme un roi pendant que Kushina alla voir son fils que Sasuke était en train de réveiller. Allant à peine mieux, il fit l'-effort de se lever et surtout de marcher droit. Son père se moqua gentiment de lui, le suivant au pas au cas où il s'écroulerait. Têtu comme sa mère, le blond avait décidé de descendre seul et sans aucune aide.

* * *

><p>à suivre<p> 


	7. si l'on n'essaie pas

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ^^, voici donc la suite :) Bonne lecture :

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 6** : Naruto se rend compte que Sasuke l'attire beaucoup plus qu'une fille. Il réussi à convaincre son ami d'en devenir un avec bénéfices. Les voilà partageant donc le même lit, devenus sex-friend, et ce jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux se trouve sa moitié.

_**Chap 7 : Si l'on ne cherche pas, si l'on n'essaie pas, on ne pourra jamais dire que l'on sait. **_

Naruto qui était rentré sous son escorte au soir, était apparu le lendemain comme de rien. Sasuke n'avait même pas eu à attendre longtemps avant de le voir venir, et comme à son habitude, son flot de parole fut presque ininterrompu. Personne n'aurait pu se douter de son état du jour précédent, et il se mit à lui parler d'un de ses amis, ce qui ne l'intéressa pas vraiment. Le voyant a un moment avoir un faux pas, le brun lui colla sa paume au front pour être sur qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre. Il le trouva un peu chaud et lui jeta une œillade glaciale qui fit rire le blond. Se débarrassant de sa main sous le regard incrédule des garçons présents, Naruto lui demanda s'il s'inquiétait pour lui et l'autre renâcla pratiquement de dédain tout en continuant son chemin.

Sakura et Ino qui venaient d'arriver lui tournèrent autour, ayant vu de loin son geste. Elles gagatisèrent sur le fait qu'il devait avoir un cœur en or pour vouloir prendre soin de son meilleur ami comme ça, ce qui fit éclater de rire Kiba et sourire quelques autres. Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke continua sans les écouter malgré le fait qu'elles n'arrêtèrent pas d'essayer de s'accrocher à lui et de le faire s'intéresser à elles. Ino commença à lui parler de son teint qui avait l'air bien mieux que d'habitude et Sakura ne voulant pas être mise à l'écart se fit un peu plus agressive. Sasuke soupira juste, et les autres garçons se demandèrent tous comment il faisait pour rester si impassible face à de tels piaillements, en particulier Naruto qui connaissait vraiment bien son caractère.

Il n'eut de réaction que lorsqu'une des deux suggéra qu'il avait peu être passé une bonne nuit, sous entendant bien des choses. L'Uchiha avait alors baissé les yeux sur elle, las, et avait soupiré en disant que ça ne ferait pas du mal à certaines. Entre déception et hystérie, elles s'étaient mis à crier un peu plus fort, voulant savoir qui s'était pour aller la 'saluer'. Naruto eut du mal pour déglutir, comprenant que ces salutations seraient les derniers mots qu'entendrait la pauvre petite amie de l'Uchiha. Lui aussi avait comprit le danger, et il ne put se retenir de sourire en coin et de le défier du regard.

-Fais pas ça, Teme.

-Huhuhu, se serait si amusant Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke eut du mal à retenir un rire machiavélique, continuant tranquillement son chemin pour entrer dans la cours de l'école suivit de près par Naruto qui se fit entourer par les deux filles qui voulaient en savoir plus. Elles le collèrent de près, lui cassant les oreilles comme jamais pour savoir s'il avait une piste, voulant qu'il répète ce qu'il avait dis à Sasuke. Il accéléra, appelant Sasuke à l'aide, se cachant derrière lui ou Kiba puis tenta de faire une diversion en enlevant le t-shirt de Neji qui se mit aussi à lui courir après. C'est dans ce bazar total qu'ils allèrent s'installer en classe, et tout se passa presque comme d'habitude. Quand le cours commença on leur rappela que les examens allaient bientôt commencer, et on insista beaucoup sur certains cas de la classe dont Naruto qui prit cela à la rigolade et qui lança dans un rire :

-Ce n'est pas grave, Sasuke va me donner des cours privé.

-Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiha ? fut la réponse du professeur qui comme une majorité d'élève se tourna vers le brun dont le nez était plisser et qui lâcha :

-Dans tes rêves Usuratonkachi.

Naruto éclata de rire pas déçu du tout et Sasuke comprit le sous-entendu de son sourire malicieux. Reprenant son air quelque peu hautain mais surtout lointain, le reste du cours reprit. C'est à midi, en allant aux toilettes que Sasuke eut une première surprise. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son instinct lui demanda de relever la tête, ce qu'il fit au moment où les mains du blond se posèrent sur son ventre et ses lèvres sur son cou.

-Si tu me laisses une seule marque Naruto, je t'étrangle.

-Tu es trop intelligent pour ça.

-Tu as raison, il faut que ça passe pour un suicide.

Sasuke essaya de retirer ses mains de sur son corps. L'idée qu'on puisse le voir était en train de le faire paniquer.

-Faudrait que tu apprennes à te détendre tu sais ?

-Je te laisse déjà le faire, ça ne te suffit pas ? Naruto gloussa et posa doucement ses dents sur sa peau avant de le lâcher enfin.

-Ta peau est facile à marquer…

-Hmpf.

Sasuke alla près de la porte pour se sécher les mains laissant Naruto rire et partir faire son affaire coté urinoir. Il aurait cru que le brun serait reparti en classe, mais ce n'était pas le cas, Sasuke s'était appuyé au dos de la porte et tapotait sur son portable. Naruto se dépêcha de laver ses mains pour se les sécher juste à coté de lui, ne le dérangeant même pas. Un texto pour son frère certainement, et le blond le lui prit des mains et le cacha derrière son dos, avançant sa tête vers la sienne. Cet air prédateur laissa froid Sasuke qui sentit contre ses lèvres les siennes, puis sa langue qui demanda passage. Vraiment, Naruto n'avait pas peur du lieu et c'était ce qui l'énervait le plus. Pour lui apprendre, Sasuke l'amena contre lui, récupérant son portable d'une main, et l'embrassa sauvagement en même temps cherchant à l'exciter. Naruto n'était pas mauvais aussi, et le jeu l'amusa jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un tente d'entrer et qu'il ne trouve la porte bloquée. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et agacé le brun passa son poing sur ses lèvres pour s'essuyer alors que Naruto se recula assez pour se voir dans le miroir et vérifier que tout était en place.C'est là qu'il vit le visage du brun, et le bras de celui-ci passant devant sa gorge, près à l'étrangler. Contre son oreille il lui murmura tout en le fixant dans le miroir :

-Si on nous chope un jour à cause de toi et que je suis renvoyé Dobe, je te tuerai, tu entends, d'autant plus si Itachi est mis au courant.

La menace n'était pas feinte, elle s'entendait dans sa voix et se voyait dans ses yeux. En une seconde et la présence de quelqu'un, l'attitude de Sasuke s'était faite dangereuse. Naruto en eut la chique coupée, se demandant où était le problème chez lui. C'est là que Sasuke continua un ton plus bas et plus rauque :

-Je n'irais jamais faire quelque chose qui puisse faire du mal à mon frère, même pour toi. N'oublis jamais ça.

Puis Sasuke s'écarta de la porte qui lui butait dans le dos et la laissa s'ouvrir et passer très près de son visage, surprenant les deux garçons qui se tenaient de l'autre coté dont l'un sursauta.

-Dé…Désolé.

Voilà la seule chose que l'un d'eux osa dire en voyant l'air courroucé de Sasuke qui leva un peu plus le menton afin de ne baisser qu'un peu plus le regard sur eux. Profitant qu'ils n'osaient pas lui demander pourquoi la porte avait été bloquée, Sasuke sorti, suivit de près par l'Uzumaki qui ne prêta même pas attention aux deux autres et courut se placer aux cotés de son camarade. Pendant un moment il n'osa pas lui parler, ne cessant de réfléchir aux paroles de son ami. Il comprenait qu'être pris serait dur et il avait déjà imaginé ce qui pourrait se passer si sa propre famille le savait. Qu'est ce que ça serait s'il n'en avait qu'un et que ça se passait mal ? Naruto en frissonna. Ils étaient de retour en classe où les autres mangeaient déjà leurs bento. Naruto prit le sien et rejoignit Sasuke qui ouvrait le sien silencieusement, montrant encore des onigiris. Il lui en piqua un, lui filant un peu de son plat sous l'œil blasé du brun.

-Dis Sasuke, tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

-Révision.

-Avec moi ?

-Non seul, si tu as envi de réviser cette…matière, fais le seul, moi je dois passer cette année.

-Ok, ok. Ce sérieux ne va pas avec ton look tu sais ?

-Ta bêtise va bien avec le tien.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à te clouer le bec, hein.

-Va savoir.

-Et tu fais quelque chose pour ton anniversaire ?

-Avec mon frère, sans doute. Il prévoit toujours quelque chose.

-Ok.

Sasuke trouva cette réponse si simple et si rapide qu'elle ne lui fut pas satisfaisante. Il posa son onigiri et le fixa, détestant le fait que l'autre feignait ne pas le remarquer. Son sourire stupide au coin de ses lèvres ne le fit même pas sourire, et le pointa d'un doigt après avoir appuyé sa joue sur la paume de son autre main, Sasuke lui fit :

-Je t'interdis toute fête de plus de trois personnes, moi y compris.

-Qui a dis que j'allais organiser quoi que ce soit ?

-La lueur débile qui traine dans le fond de tes yeux depuis deux minutes.

-Hahaha, tu me connais bien quand même. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas les gens, le bruit, la foule, etc etc.

-C'que t'es pas marrant.

-Hn.

Sasuke commença à manger ce qu'il lui avait donné, le faisant sans se plaindre, ayant prit cette habitude depuis un bon moment. Naruto tout heureux enchaîna sur d'autres sujets et l'autre le laissa faire. Du reste de la journée, le blond ne le colla pas vraiment, profitant juste par moment de certaines occasions dont l'une lui fit lui mettre une baffe à l'arrière du crâne, n'ayant pas aimé de se faire pincer une fesse en sortant des cours. Cela avait fait rire Naruto, qui resta de très bonne humeur, du moins égal à lui-même tout le long de l'après midi, n'obtenant aucun soupçon de ses amis ou du reste de la population scolaire.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sasuke ne se serait jamais douter que le blond l'entraînerait chez lui de force. Il eut à peine le temps de saluer Kushina qu'il se retrouva dans la chambre de son ami qui le cala contre la porte et l'embrassa goulument, grognant, frustré que Sasuke ne réponde pas à son baiser.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-…je comprends pas ? ça ne se voit pas ?

-Toute la journée tu me colles et tu me cherches…ça t'excite qu'on puisse nous choper ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Pffff. Et là, tu attends quoi ? ta mère est juste à coté je te ferais dire. Au moindre faux pas c'est finis, pas que ce sera une grande perte fit-il avec un regard désobligeant, mais je te rappelle que je te tue si mon frère est au courant.

Naruto se sentit révolter en entendant que l'avis de son frère était si important pour lui, mais il eut un sourire éclatant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les mordiller en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il eut finit de s'amuser il lui lança un :

-Le tout c'est de ne pas se faire attraper alors.

-Alors arrête de tout faire pour que ça se voie imbécile.

Le rire du blond s'éleva encore alors que son visage replonger dans son cou. Sasuke n'était pas du tout d'humeur, et la présence de Kushina était un frein vraiment efficace.

-Tu m'as interdit de venir ce week-end pour ça, et il va bien falloir que je révise aussi. Alors, on peut bien le faire ce soir avant la prochaine fois.

Le manque de réaction de Sasuke fit sourire Naruto qui avait déjà les mains sous son haut. C'est là qu'on toqua à sa porte et que Kushina leur demanda si elle pouvait entrer pour leur donner de quoi grignoter. Sasuke s'écarta de lui, allant s'asseoir sur le lit du blond qui ouvrit la porte et récupéra le plateau.

-Merci mam'

-De rien, si vous en voulez plus vous me dites, ok ?

-Oki.

Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant glousser et repartir après un petit geste de la main vers le brun qui entendit le verrou claquer. Naruto avant de s'approcher de lui parti mettre de la musique, assez fort pour que personne n'entende rien à moins d'avoir l'oreille coller à la porte. Sasuke était rarement nerveux, mais ne sachant jamais à quoi s'attendre avec le blond, il ne pouvait que l'être assez souvent depuis quelques mois. Naruto comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison termina de ranger ses affaires dans un coin, puis prit une gorgée du thé monté par sa mère, puis il s'approcha de lui avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, commençant à s'impatienter de ne pas savoir ce qu'on lui réservait. Il avait envi de lui crier un 'alors' bien sentie, mais cela aurait montré à Naruto l'intérêt qu'il avait pour lui, alors serrant les dents il attendit.

Le gloussement du blond se fit entendre, et tout heureux il s'approcha de son visage, tendit les lèvres vers lui pour l'embrasser mais ne le fit pas, rompant ce contact au dernier moment en se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui, laissant déjà présager au brun ce qui allait lui arriver. Sasuke se laissa faire, sentant ses mains sur son pantalon et bientôt sa bouche sur son membre. Il le regarda faire, trouvant cela de plus en plus bon au point qu'il en était réellement difficile de garder en lui ses râles qu'il cachait mal, encourageant sans le savoir Naruto à continuer avec plus d'ardeur. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le dos, et attrapa l'oreiller du blond qui portait son odeur au plus profond de ses fibres, et le mordit, respirant fortement pour se contrôler. Un pouffement contraria énormément Sasuke qui tentait de se focaliser uniquement sur le plaisir, mais ce bourdonnement similaire à celui d'un insecte fit qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander tout en s'injuriant intérieurement de ne pouvoir contenir son plaisir :

-Pourquoi…hmm…tu ris espèce…haaan…d'abruti fi…fini ?

-Ça m'éclate de voir que je peux faire d'un truc si mou un truc si dur AIE !

-Abruti. La voix du brun était médisante, et le coup qu'il lui avait mis le fit se marrer un peu plus uniquement.

-Héhéhé.

-Nnnaaah…Usura…ah…tonkachi ?

-Hm ?

-J'ai hmmm une question.

-Hm ?

-Pour…quoi t'aaah toujours hnnn envi de me toucher co…hmm…mme ça ?

-Gné po gné me gna.

-Réponds pas en me gardant en bouche crétin ! iiinhmmm haaa nnnnh. Naruto l'écouta donc et l'enleva de sa cavité buccale pour lui répéter :

- Ch'ai pas, c'est comme ça, ça me plaît.

-T'es vraiment un crétin.

-Ouais je sais, c'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis.

-Haaaannn !

-Mais je suis un crétin doué, non ?

-Crève.

Naruto se mit à rire avant de poursuivre, s'amusant des réactions de Sasuke dont il titilla le gland avant d'avaler son membre le plus loin qu'il put, imposant un rythme soutenu qui avait son effet sur Sasuke. Celui-ci avait l'impression d'être torturer, de mourir, tellement c'était bon.

-Na…pouss…

Naruto ne voulait pas le lâcher maintenant, et il passa sa langue sur le bout de son urètre. Sasuke se redressa d'un seul coup et lui attrapa violemment les cheveux pour le décoller de son sexe, mais pas assez vite. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents, se cramponna à lui et se déversa dans sa bouche, l'entendant avaler sa semence. Quand Sasuke eut fini, il se sentit vidé et bien, il se détendit enfin et se lova un peu mieux dans les draps. Enfin il le fixa droit dans les yeux, ne montrant guère ce qu'il pensait de voir Naruto encore suspendu à lui. Lentement, Naruto le retira enfin de lui, ne baissant ni ne détournant les yeux. Il aimait défier Sasuke ainsi. C'est dans la même idée qu'il lui lança avec un sourire en coin :

-Pas terrible comme goût, j'ai connu mieux.

-Pfff.

-C'était chaud en plus.

-Tu croyais avoir à faire à une barre glacée ?

-Comme quoi tu n'es pas le glaçon que tout le monde croit.

-…sauvez-moi je vous en supplie…n'importe qui…

Sasuke soupira et Naruto éclata d'un rire tonitruant se trouvant très spirituel. Sasuke allait se lever pour se rhabiller lorsqu'il sentit les dents du blond se refermer sur sa hanche encore découverte. Il était en train de le grignoter avec insistance que s'en était presque de l'obscénité.

-Je n'y ai pas droit moi ? fit-il avant de passer sa langue sur la morsure qu'il venait de lui laisser, gravée superficiellement sur la chair.

-…tu veux que je te taille une pipe ?

-Ouais.

L'évidence de ce qu'en pensait le brun se refléta dans le fond de ses prunelles, et Naruto préféra ne rien dire histoire que ça évolue dans le bon sens. D'un air pas convaincu du tout les deux billes noires mirèrent l'entrejambe du blond, qui comprit rien qu'à la demi-grimace dont se para sa figure, combien le brun n'avait pas envi de le toucher de cette manière là. Une ridule était apparue sur le coin de sa bouche, démontrant un certain dégoût à l'idée de le faire, Naruto se fit une raison. C'était lui qui l'avait plus ou moins forcé, disant raisonné, et poussé à faire ce qu'ils faisaient aujourd'hui. C'est lui qui était curieux de découvrir tout ce qu'il pourrait en le faisant avec un homme. Il n'en voulait pas à Sasuke de ne pas être chaud pour ça, bien qu'il aurait aimé l'expérimenter. Ce n'était que partie remise, il trouverait un moyen de le lui faire faire.

-Juste ta main suffira si avec ta bouche tu ne veux pas.

-Ma main…ou la tienne.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pareil.

Naruto venait de lui couper la parole et de l'envelopper de ses bras, le collant pour l'embrasser, mais Sasuke l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Si tu veux m'embrasser, tu bouffes ou bois un truc avant, je n'aime pas ce goût.

-…Ok.

Naruto fit donc comme demandé, allant vers le plateau qu'avait amené sa mère pour y prendre une gorgée du thé qu'il se mit à engloutir rapidement, manquant de se le renverser sur lui lorsque les mains de Sasuke passèrent devant lui et qu'il se colla à son dos. Elles descendirent lubriquement jusqu'à sa braguette où elles s'immiscèrent tout de même délicatement, passant sous ses vêtements qui tombèrent lentement sur ses jambes. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna contre Sasuke et passa ses bras autour de lui, posant sa tête dans la niche qu'offrait sa gorge blanche et qui se couvrit d'une chair de poule quand son souffle la toucha. Il était dur de lire en Sasuke, mais parfois il y avait de bonnes surprises, et il adorait ça.

Il avait envi d'aller plus loin.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de ses voisines, et il en baisa la commissure, l'invitant à l'embrasser en retour. Sasuke ne céda pas, s'amusant de voir cette envie, presque un besoin, qui se dessinait toujours plus urgent dans son regard. Quand il sentit le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, de plus en plus insistante, et son souffle chaud sur sa peau, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et accepta son baiser, le mordant lorsqu'il entendit de grands coups à la porte.

-Naruto ! j'ai besoin que tu ailles au magasin pour moi, tu peux ? Ton père rentre en retard, il ne peut pas me ramener ce dont j'ai besoin et je dois surveiller ma cuisine ! Naruto tu m'entends ! baisse ta musique et réponds-moi ! mais tu as fermé la porte ! hurla Kushina avant de continuer par : tu l'ouvres ou je la défonce !

-Oui je…t'en…t'entends, j'arrive ! Ne casse pas…aaah…ma porte !

Naruto se mordit violemment la lèvre, fusillant son amant du coin de l'œil d'avoir accélérer le rythme. Il le vit lui souffler silencieusement : 'tu aimes le danger, non ?' avant de se marrer. Kushina n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal et le remercia avant de détaler. Les pas de sa mère s'éloignèrent rapidement alors qu'elle ordonnait à son rôti de ne pas brûler et qu'elle arrivait de suite. Sasuke qui n'avait pas arrêté le mouvement de sa main et qui avait même accélérer la cadence, s'efforça à le faire venir plus vite.

-A…aah…vec ta bouche ça…Aaah…irait plus vite.

-Crève Usuratonkachi.

Naruto eut du mal à rire, et s'accrocha un peu plus à lui. Sasuke savait si prendre, vraiment, et haletant contre sa gorge, Naruto se laissa complètement faire, abandonné à cette main qu'il trouvait experte. Il souffla le prénom du brun à son oreille, gémissant pitoyablement et tirant un frisson à son amant. Il se libéra contre Sasuke qui jura en se faisant tâcher par sa semence et qui eut pour lui une œillade meurtrière. Quelque peu essoufflé, Naruto ravala plusieurs fois sa salive trouvant sa gorge sèche, avant finalement de reprendre une gorgée de boisson et de l'embrasser, tout heureux. Sasuke le repoussa juste avant qu'il ne colle ses lèvres aux siennes.

-Comment tu vas expliquer ta lèvre ouverte ?

-J'ai voulu mordre trop vite un de ses cookies ?

-…tu vas pas me dire qu'elle te croirait ?

-Si.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Kushina, mais elle ressemblait décidément trop à son fils…ou vice-versa. Le blond avala un cookie en deux bouchées, histoire d'en avoir l'odeur en bouche et qu'elle ne se doute de rien, et lui fit signe qu'il rejoignait sa mère. Sasuke le suivit mais le quitta pour aller dans la salle de bain et vérifier qu'il n'avait aucune autre trace suspecte sur lui, se débarrassant de ce qui était collé à ses vêtements. Quand il arriva en bas, Naruto était en train de rire aux éclats avec Kushina et venait tout juste de lui arracher la petite liste des mains. Cet idiot n'avait donc aucune honte ? Juste après un tel acte, il pouvait regarder sa mère dans les yeux. Sasuke ramassa son sac sur son épaule, impatient de s'en aller et froissé pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

-Ah Sasuke, tu rentres ? je suis désolée, tu peux rester en attendant que Naruto revienne si tu veux ?

-Non merci, je vais rentrer. Je dois préparer le repas de ce soir, mon frère rentre de voyage.

-Oh, tu veux peut être que je vous en fasse une part que tu amèneras ? ça ne me dérange pas, toi et Itachi vous êtes comme des fils pour moi.

Sasuke devint un peu plus sombre, mais aucun des deux autres ne le remarqua. Devant son silence, ils finirent par le regarder pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, et il était clair que le brun venait de se fermer comme une huitre. Naruto avait arrêté de manger ce qu'il tenait, et Kushina qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait pu dire de mal chercha un nouveau sujet qui fut :

-Oh, et je suis allée sur la tombe de tes parents pour y brûler de l'encens. Ils sont vraiment bien situés et…

Et Sasuke décrocha totalement, blêmissant. Les deux autres comprirent que ça n'allait vraiment pas en voyant la face de craie du jeune homme. Il n'allait qu'une fois par an sur la tombe de ses parents, parfois deux, car ça le mettait dans une sorte d'angoisse pas possible et Itachi n'osait même pas lui demander d'y aller le reste de l'année et surtout pas sans lui. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça, et baissant la tête, il fit quelques pas en arrière, cherchant à fuir cette possible conversation. Non, Kushina n'était pas sa mère, il n'en avait qu'une et elle n'était plus de ce monde depuis belle lurette. Alors savoir qu'elle pouvait aller sur leur tombe sans mal lui était douloureux.

-Maman !

-Euh ? oui ?

Naruto l'avait arrêté assez sèchement, et il continuait de fixer Sasuke dont l'état alerta enfin la maman, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions. L'ami de son fils était allé à l'entrée de la maison, sans un bruit, sans une parole, et mettait ses chaussures d'un geste automatique tout en ayant l'air un peu absent. C'est à peine s'il murmura un salut avant de fermer la porte dans son dos. Son fils enfourna le reste du biscuit et rejoignit Sasuke, faisant signe à sa mère qu'ils partaient. Ce qui l'inquiéta fut que Sasuke n'ouvrit pas la bouche, même lorsqu'il lui demanda d'excuser sa mère et que l'autre sans répondre le quitta. Sasuke était plongé dans ses souvenirs, bien loin du présent et de ce qu'il était maintenant.

Sasuke était hanté par eux. Ses pires ennemis étaient dans sa tête et cela faisait des années qu'il devait vivre avec eux. Naruto ne fut rassuré que dans la soirée lorsqu'il reçut un message lui demandant d'excuser la réaction bizarre qu'il avait eu à sa mère, et de lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal si jamais elle se le demandait. Croyant que tout allait mieux, Naruto comprit qu'il n'en était rien et cela sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il pouvait tenter de se mettre à sa place, mais ne connaissant pas tous les détails ça restait difficile. Et puis il pouvait imaginer, mais n'ayant rien vécu de semblable, ce n'était pas très probant.

De tout le week-end Sasuke ne donna pas signe de vie, et Naruto ne le retrouva qu'en début de semaine lorsqu'il le vit devant chez lui, l'attendant. Sasuke avait la tête plongée dans des fiches mémo, déconnecté du reste du monde mais pourtant fidèle au poste, et se fut comme ça pratiquement toute la semaine. Naruto n'osait même pas aller l'embêter pour lui voler un baiser ou le coincer dans un coin de peur de le voir totalement disparaître de sa vie. Il n'osa le faire qu'après le dernier examen et encore, prenant d'immense précautions. Sasuke s'était isolé à l'extérieur, près des terrains de sport, et était parti boire à la fontaine. Naruto était arrivé par derrière, profitant des quelques arbres qui les cachaient des yeux indiscrets, et s'était appuyé sur lui en passant un bras autour de ses épaules lui volant rapidement un baiser sur la joue, murmurant :

-J'ai envi de plus.

-Hn.

-On peut se voir ce soir ?

-Non, mon frère rentre tôt, il a prévu je ne sais quoi pour demain et veut se préparer.

-Mais on a fini là, non ?

-…

-Au lieu d'aller faire un tour avec les autres, on pourrait rentrer. Hein ?

-Narutoooo ! Sasukeeeee ! vous veneeeez !

Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers le petit groupe, et Naruto fit un petit geste de la main, une sorte d'excuse et de refus à la fois, avant de sourire de cette même manière comme désolé de ne pouvoir faire suite à sa demande. Sasuke grimaça, Naruto pouvait être un bon acteur et il n'aimait pas ça. Chercher la sincérité était une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, il préférait la voir de suite. Le blond hurla aux filles :

-Désolé, Sasuke ne se sent pas au top, on rentre.

-Oh, tu peux venir Naruto, c'est pas comme s'il allait s'évanouir en pleine rue.

-J'ai pas envi de prendre le risque.

-Tsss, toujours aux p'tit soins avec ton Uchiha.

Sasuke accusa le coup et se débarrassa du blond collé à lui d'un mauvais coup de coude qui le plia en deux. Depuis quand était-il la possession de Naruto aux yeux des autres ? Il était fatigué, et cela n'était pas bon. Dans ces moments là il devenait un peu trop franc, et il serra les dents pour ne pas l'envoyer baladé. Sans une once de remord, il s'essuya la bouche, dévisageant le petit groupe qui était en train de se former alors que Naruto ricana joyeusement malgré sa douleur avant de lui lancer :

-C'est dans ta tête ça Kiba.

-C'est ça, je te crois.

-Jaloux alors ?

La réplique du brun venait de faire son petit effet, et il avait repris son attitude impérieuse habituelle. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la seule personne qu'il considérait ici comme un ami, et toujours de son entrain habituel, celle-ci s'accrocha à lui et approcha sa face de la sienne.

-Oh oui maître, je suis à vos ordres.

-Hmpf.

-Ordonnez et j'obéirai !

Naruto lui attrapa la tête à pleine main et l'embrassa sur la joue, entrainant chez le brun une lassitude non feinte qui ne devint vivace que lorsqu'il s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres. Il cherchait à se débarrasser de lui et l'autre continuer à jouer les ventouses, riant de plus en plus fort. Ils se débattirent tellement qu'ils tombèrent tout deux sur les fesses, et Naruto éclata d'un rire franc et assez fort. Les autres auraient cru que Sasuke lui aurait sauté à la gorge, mais le brun secoua juste la tête de gauche à droite et se mit à rire, d'un ton bas et assez doux, ce qui rendit hystérique Sakura et Ino. Elles s'approchèrent d'eux, et Sasuke pesta. Alors Naruto lui prit la main et se mit à détaler avec son brun se faisant courser par les deux donzelles qui en voulaient plus. Ils mirent un moment à se séparer, et puis finalement les deux garçons rentrèrent chez l'Uchiha et filèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Itachi ne se douta de rien lorsqu'il arriva un peu plus tard, et qu'il entama une discussion avec Naruto sur il ne savait même pas quoi. Il aimait bien parler avec Naruto qui était franc et toujours plein d'entrain, c'était vivant et intéressant. De cette manière il pouvait en apprendre plus sur son petit frère souvent trop secret, et il en apprenait des choses. Aussi bien sur les films dernièrement sortis que sur les lieux qu'il avait appréciés lors des voyages où il l'avait emmené. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir qu'il aimait ça, car jamais son cadet ne lui disait de pleine voix ce qu'il avait préféré pendant ces moments là. Sasuke profitait de la vie qu'il lui offrait, et rien que pour ça il pouvait continuer, c'était une force plus forte que tout autre. Naruto parlait et parlait, ne voyant même pas à quel point son interlocuteur était heureux.

Sasuke apparut après un petit moment, grognant qu'ils l'avaient réveillé mais il avait encore sommeil et n'était venu que parce qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Il ferma les yeux, rien qu'un instant, entendant le blond débitait un tas de choses sur ce qu'ils faisaient en cours et des filles qui leurs courraient après, et c'est en écoutant leurs voix qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé, serrant étroitement contre lui coussin. Les bruits se firent lointain, il aimait le son du rire de son aîné, ça l'apaisait de pouvoir l'entendre encore le faire ainsi. Ainsi, il savait qu'il n'avait pas tout détruire et rien que pour ça il bénissait Naruto d'être là et de pouvoir le lui montrer. Quand son frère souriait et riait avec lui, il n'était jamais sur que c'était sincère. Il avait bien trop peur.

Apaisé par cette ambiance, il se déconnecta complètement, s'abandonnant totalement aux bras de Morphée.

Itachi s'attarda un instant sur le visage d'ange de son frère, et c'est là que Naruto prit son courage à deux mains. D'un ton plus bas il entama une autre sorte de conversation. L'Uzumaki lui raconta le comportement un peu bizarre du brun à cause de sa mère et le fait qu'il n'avait pas tout compris à ce qui c'était passé. Itachi se ferma un peu et lui donna une explication un peu vague, qui laissa Naruto sur sa faim. Il voyait que la conversation ne plaisait pas à Itachi, et ce dernier lui demanda d'éviter le sujet avec son cadet, car il n'était toujours pas totalement remis de leurs morts. Ça rendit Naruto assez curieux, mais il respecta cette sorte de pudeur qu'ils avaient et laissa Itachi rebondir sur un tout autre sujet. Puis ils continuèrent sur ce qu'ils avaient préparés pour le lendemain, et se quittèrent un peu plus tard.

Naruto était vraiment heureux de cette journée, et il le fit sentir à toute sa famille, proposant même une partie collective de wii sport, ses parents y étant toujours partant.

Le lendemain matin, Itachi se leva en premier, surpris de ne pas voir son petit frère debout. Il avait dormi plus que son quota d'heure et cela l'inquiéta assez, mais il le découvrit toujours aussi bien installé que lorsqu'il l'avait porté dans sa chambre. Alors il se mit à préparer sa valise et accueillit Naruto une petite heure plus tard. Le blond avait amené avec lui des cookies, seul gourmandise que sa mère réussissait totalement quand ce n'était pas des légumes, et les déposa sur la table avant de suivre Itachi dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ils le réveillèrent ensemble, et quand le brun ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit Naruto à ses cotés, sa première réaction fut de lever les bras, de l'attirer à lui et de l'embrasser.

Itachi faillit en perdre son cœur, et Naruto d'abord surpris, le repoussa bien vite en riant de manière assez gênée, lui disant que Sasuke devait vraiment être très mal réveillé et le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut être une blonde. Il savait que si Sasuke comprenait ce qui venait de se passer, il s'en voudrait énormément, se rappelant très bien de la menace qu'il avait reçue de lui dans les toilettes de l'école. Son frère ne devait jamais savoir.

Celui-ci mit de nombreuses secondes à émerger, encore perdu dans son rêve où il prenait Naruto avec énormément de plaisir et il se frotta les yeux, ne se rappelant pas à première vue de ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire. Naruto fit comme si de rien n'était, et Itachi décida de laisser ça de coté, voyant que son frère n'en était pas conscient et que ça devait juste être un acte manqué ou n'importe quoi du genre. Il l'espérait. Ayant enfin l'air d'avoir atterrit sur la même planète qu'eux, ils lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire, et son frère lui mit dans les mains une pochette.

-C'est quoi ? fit Sasuke en se décrochant la mâchoire dans un bâillement magistral.

-Ouvre et tu verras, c'est ça l'intérêt d'un cadeau.

-Hn.

Sasuke le fit donc, continuant de bailler. Il sortit les billets, lu une fois, puis une deuxième, ayant l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre. Se frottant un œil, il amena les papiers plus près d'eux. Non, il avait bien lu :

-Paris ?

-Oui.

-Tu me paies un voyage à Paris ?

-En trio petit frère.

-Hein ?

-Naruto vient avec nous, j'ai réussi à avoir un bon prix et ça me fait plaisir, je sais que tu t'amuses avec lui.

-Avec Naruto ? huhuhu, dis plutôt que je n'ai pas une minute à moi vu qu'il ne me lâche jamais les basques.

-Je vais me vexé, Sasuke fit le blond avec un air déçu très mal joué.

-Aha, et si j'ose entrapercevoir ne serait ce qu'une seconde de répits, il ressurgit de nulle part, malheureusement.

-Hahaha, baka. Alors dépêche-toi de te lever et de te préparer, on part.

-Quand ?

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit l'heure sur les billets, et il jura avant de sauter du lit et de jeter des affaires dans une valise qu'Itachi avait ouvert pour lui pendant qu'il échangeait avec son ami. Naruto le regarda s'énerver tout seul et s'amusa tout seul. Lorsqu'il eut finit et courut se prendre une douche, toujours en jurant, Naruto l'attendait assis tranquillement au salon avec ses cookie qu'il mangeait avec bon appétit. Itachi fit les dernières vérifications, jetant de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil entre ces deux là pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de suspect, mais rien ne se profilait, et descendit à la voiture laissant les deux autres terminer leur petit déjeuner. Enfin seuls, Naruto lui tendit un petit paquet.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu demandes toujours avant d'ouvrir ?

-Hn, c'est ma marque de fabrique.

Sasuke venait d'arracher le papier cadeau et trouva une petite boite en plastique translucide. Il y avait là un piercing pour nombril, en forme de petit renard avec deux petits rubis pour les yeux qui se trouvait sur une barre avec un demi-cercle structuré au sommet. S'il le mettait, alors le renard lui caresserait la peau sous le nombril, et le demi cercle se rejoindrait du haut de celui-ci jusqu'à son centre. C'était finement dessiné.

-Pour le coup, ça fait vraiment fille ça.

-Je sais, mais j'ai trouvé que ça t'irait bien.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Tu insinues que j'ai l'air d'une fille ?

-Non, que des trucs t'iront mieux qu'à moi c'est tout. Naruto avait un large sourire, et Sasuke le regarda de travers.

-Évite de jouer avec le feu Naruto, je déteste que l'on me prenne pour une fille.

-C'est déjà arriver ?

-Hn.

Et sans s'étaler plus, Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre pour y laisser le cadeau, décidant de l'essayer à son retour. Il embarqua ses affaires et sorti de l'appartement, se faisant rattraper par Naruto. Ensemble ils descendirent rejoindre Itachi qui venait de caler sa valise dans le coffre et partirent en direction de l'aéroport où ils n'eurent plus qu'à patienter pour décoller. À peine furent-ils poser en attendant l'annonce d'embarquement, qu'Itachi leur demanda :

-Au fait vous deux, vous voulez manger un truc de précis en arrivant là-bas ?

-Oh je connais un super resto ! on pourra aller là-bas ! c'est chez un ami, c'est délicieux ! faut que je l'appelle ! faut que je l'appelle !

Naruto se précipita sur son portable, commençant à taper de tête le numéro avant de pousser un cri et de s'arrêter tout net. Il ricana bêtement, faisant peur aux deux frères qui crurent que c'en était fini de sa santé mentale.

-Ah mais non que je suis con ! j'ai installé MSN sur mon portable !

Naruto tout excité et tout heureux partit dans un grand rire, vraiment content de s'être souvenu de ça, et il se mit à tapoter à une vitesse folle, ayant l'air d'un fou à rigoler dans le vide et parfois même à parler pour lui même. Son ami était présent sur son ordi apparemment et Naruto tapait vraiment très vite.

-Faudrait que tu sois comme ça parfois, Sasuke.

-Comme ça ?

-Aussi enthousiaste.

-Non mais tu me délires quoi là Nii-san ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu voudrais peut être que je me mette à courir tout partout, à rire comme lui et à m'exciter avec des 'oooh un ramen un ramen ouiiiii un ramen' peut être ? pesta Sasuke en mimant le blond sur le point d'avoir une extase face à son bol de nouille, les yeux tout étincelant d'un bonheur total et la bouche en cœur. Chez lui, ça faisait plus psychopathe que mignon.

Son frère en était sans voix, et Sasuke venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Si ça n'avait pas été Itachi face à lui, il en aurait certainement rougie de honte, mais là, à la place, ils se regardèrent, levèrent un sourcil en même temps, et se mirent hurler de rire d'un même chœur, faisant sursauter Naruto. Un Sasuke surexcité et tout foufou était aussi dingue que de demander à Dracula de boire de l'eau, et Itachi venait de voir une chose qui n'allait pas se reproduire avant des années, ça il en était certain. Tant mieux, car ça faisait un peu peur. Il frappa son petit frère dans le dos pour aider celui-ci à se reprendre, Sasuke s'étant mis à tousser au beau milieu de leur fou rire. Naruto était revenu juste à coté d'eux, ne comprenant pas le moment d'hilarité qu'ils partageaient sans lui, et chercha à comprendre.

-T'as pas besoin de savoir Usuratonkachi. Et le resto ?

-Good, il est en train de prévenir le boss, donc on devrait pas avoir de problème pour y aller.

-Ah Sasuke, je voulais te dire...

-Hn ?

-Je ne vais pas être toujours là, parfois j'aurais des rendez-vous pour mon entreprise.

-Pfff.

-Je suis désolé Petit frère, ça ne prendra qu'une heure ou deux.

-Donc c'est pour ça que tu as invité Naruto ? histoire de me tenir compagnie pendant que tu seras ailleurs ?

-Mais non, arrête de penser négatif. J'ai eu ces rendez-vous après avoir pris les billets, j'aurais pris Naruto même si j'avais été totalement libre.

-Hn.

-Je te le jure, Petit frère.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Et toi Naruto, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? t'es parents sont ok ?

-Ben ouais, sinon je ne pourrais pas partir Teme, hahaha, t'en as des bonnes toi. Et puis j'avais besoin d'argent de poche, Itachi m'a juste payé le billet. Quand on va revenir, va falloir que je bosse un peu pour mettre des sous de cotés et leur rendre la pareille. J'ai rencontré un vieux sympa qui fait des déménagements, il m'a dis que dès que je suis près il me prendra en temps partiel.

-Il ne cherche pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Itachi et Naruto le regardèrent de la même manière, ce qui le fit se sentir bête. C'était si étrange que ça qu'il demande à avoir un job lui aussi pour se faire un peu de fric et ne plus dépendre entièrement de son aîné ? Un peu agressif, il ne put leur dire qu'un :

-Quoi ?

-Toi ? dans le déménagement ? avec tes petits muscles ?

Sasuke expira bruyamment, regardant ailleurs par la même occasion, ne leur laissant pas présager et ce à aucun moment de ce qui allait se passer. Il se jeta sur le blond et lui passa un bras autour du cou pour l'abaisser jusqu'à son flanc et de l'y étrangler à moitié. Il jouait devant tout ce monde et sans honte, n'ayant pas peur de montrer un autre visage que celui qu'il avait habituellement et cela impressionna son aîné. Naruto opérait chez son frère de réels miracles. Mort de rire, Naruto se débattit, cherchant à se défaire de sa poigne et l'appel s'annonça. Sasuke le lâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé et remit sa petite sacoche sur son épaule.

-T'en ficherais des petits muscles imbéciles. Si tu peux le faire, alors je peux le faire.

-Hahaha, je demanderais à notre retour alors et cela rien que pour le plaisir de te voir déchanter.

-Je ne perdrai pas face à toi Naruto.

-Vraiment ? il y a pourtant des choses que je fais dont tu n'es pas capable, si tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Sasuke comprit de suite le fil de sa pensée et n'aima pas du tout la remarque, surtout qu'Itachi écoutait attentivement et cherchait de quoi il retournait. Le blond éclata de rire et lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner dans sa course jusqu'à la queue qui s'était formée pour l'embarquement, essuyant quelques regards qui firent lever le menton du brun. Sasuke lui grogna de le lâcher quand au bout d'un moment il comprit que le blond ne le ferait pas de lui-même, et Naruto s'amusa un peu plus, se fichant bien de l'avis des gens. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il était devenu fort contre ça. Itachi ne regrettait pas le moins du monde avoir payé son billet à Naruto. Rien que le spectacle qu'ils offraient tous les deux était un mets de choix à ses yeux de grand frère désespéré de voir son cadet un jour heureux. Et en ce moment même, il se disait qu'il n'y aurait plus trop de problème à l'avenir, Sasuke était en train de s'ouvrir aux autres.

Les quelques douze heures de vols se passèrent dans la même ambiance, les deux plus jeunes regardant le même film, l'un le défendant et l'autre le critiquant. Naruto était enthousiaste pour tout, et Sasuke moins, que ce soit pour le film ou le reste. Lorsqu'il l'était, il ne le montrait pas ouvertement, sauf peut être quand l'avion avait commencé sa descente et qu'il était resté coller au hublot pour voir la tour Eiffel déjà visible. Penché sur le blond qui était en train de pointer certains endroits pour lui donner les noms des bâtiments ou de lieux où ils devaient impérativement se rendre, écouté attentivement par Sasuke.

Naruto avait pris les devants du groupe une fois au sol, parlant français avec un très léger accent et repassant au japonais pour eux. Il était imprégné d'une excitation mal contenue, qui rendait l'atmosphère autour de lui assez fébrile. Il en parla même au tapis roulant pour qu'il se dépêche de leur donner leurs bagages, ayant du mal à rester sur place, et lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin Naruto se mit à tourner la tête dans tous les sens avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire ses traits. Il courut vers un groupe qui tenait à bouts de bras des petites pancartes où étaient notés des petits mots à son attention qu'aucun des deux Uchiha ne comprirent.

Le 'on cherche un blond vraiment très blond' et le 'truc dans le ramen tourbillon à ramener ici svp' firent rire Naruto qui écarta les bras et se jeta sur eux pour un câlin collectif. Il les aimait ces gens, vraiment beaucoup. Ils étaient ses amis, ceux sur qui il pouvait compter les yeux fermés et à qui il parlait souvent depuis le Japon. Un peu à l'Ouest, les deux Uchiha décidèrent de rester un peu à l'écart de cet élan de câlin qu'ils n'auraient jamais vu au Japon. Les autres étaient en train de lui répondre par la même, et ils comprirent un peu mieux pourquoi Naruto était si tactile. S'il avait vécu ici un bon moment comme il le leur avait dis, c'était normal.

-Il se passe quoi là ? c'est qui ces gens Petit frère ?

-Aucune idée.

-Il ne t'avait pas prévenu ?

-Non, c'est toi qui a organisé ce voyage avec lui, pas moi.

-Hn, mais…

-Sasuke ! Itachi ! venez par là !

Naruto leur faisait de grands signes de la main, et les deux frères arrivèrent en poussant le chariot à bagages. Il y avait là cinq personnes, deux filles et trois garçons. Naruto les attrapa par les épaules et les présenta alors tout d'abord avant de pointer la première fille :

-Voici Temari.

Elle les salua assez chaleureusement, l'air accueillant avec un air assez fier de quelque chose dont les deux frères n'arrivaient pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Elle était apparemment un peu plus âgée que les autres, et cela se sentait par sa tenue un peu classique mais sexy qui accentué ce coté de sa personnalité mais aussi ses formes. Elle était assez grande, ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en quatre couettes atypiques et son maquillage se voyait à peine la laissant pratiquement au naturel. Elle dégaina son portable et prit une photo d'Itachi, riant dans sa barbe avant d'ajouter :

-T'es mignon toi, tu es libre ?

-Non.

-Non ? Sasuke regarda son aîné qui évita son regard et ne put s'empêcher de rosir très, très légèrement. Il était sur d'avoir entendu de la sincérité dans ce simple mot, mais peut être était-ce dans sa tête. En tout cas Naruto se pencha à son oreille, y soufflant quelque chose qui la fit hocher de la tête. Elle parut déçue et haussa les épaules en le laissant continuer :

-Lui, c'est Kankuro son premier petit frère, et lui c'est Gaara, petit frère de ces deux là.

Kankuro avait une mode bien particulière avec son visage peint, mais Sasuke avait vu pire dans certaines rues de Tokyo et ne s'en formalisa pas bien qu'il savait que certaines personnes auraient eu peur de lui. Son pull à capuche ne le gêna pas non plus malgré la chaleur, chacun avait son style et c'était très bien ainsi. Kankuro était le contraire de sa sœur et de son petit frère. Tout trois avaient en fait des styles différents. Le dernier avait un pantalon aux couleurs de camouflage militaire type terre, surmonté par un haut noir et près du corps à manche courte, couleur qui se retrouvait autour de ses yeux d'une pâleur vampirique et qui ne ressortaient que plus grâce à sa chevelure flamboyante d'un marron presque rouge. Il n'avait pas encore parlé et souriait juste en coin, semblant assez antipathique aux Uchiha. Cela s'atténua lors que le blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules, faisant froncer légèrement les sourcils de Sasuke sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

-On est devenu pote dès mon arrivée ici, il en a pas l'air mais c'est un mec hyper sympa et surprotecteur.

-Merci pour la description Naruto.

-De rien Gaara hahaha.

-Il n'y a que toi qui le voit comme ça Naruto, mon petit frère a toujours été très…hmm comment dire…spécial, rajouta Kankuro.

-Disons plutôt qu'il était une terreur avant de te rencontrer et que tu ne le changes.

-Vous croyez ?

-Pffff, dès fois je me demande si t'as pas besoin d'un ophtalmo d'urgence mon vieux.

-Vous comprenez le japonais ?

-Un peu, des fois on a du mal, c'est Naruto qui nous a appris.

-Ouaip, je suis un super prof.

-Pour nous apprendre des conneries ça c'est sur.

Le quatuor éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par les deux dernières personnes qu'il lui restait à présenter. À première vue c'était un couple, mais ils n'en étaient pas sur. Le jeune homme avait tout de même l'air un peu distant dans sa manière d'être. Naruto ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et posa une main sur son épaule qu'il tapota plusieurs fois avec un énorme sourire.

-Et voilà Utakata et Hotaru.

Pour le coup, le jeune homme était beaucoup plus vieux que les autres, de l'âge d'Itachi ou un poil plus jeune peut être. Il avait cette même aura de sérénité autour de lui et ce genre de distinction toute Uchiesque. Il eut un sourire en les saluant, et la jeune fille se colla à son sweat bleu ciel. Elle avait l'air assez gentille et douce, drapée dans une petite robe en mousseline mauve. Elle avait de jolies yeux bleus et les cheveux couleurs blés lâchés.

-Hotaru parle mal japonais, elle n'a qu'un quart de japonais en elle et personne ne lui a jamais appris. Quand je l'ai connu et que je lui ai parlé japonais, elle avait paniqué.

-Naruto !

-Quoi ? je ne dis que la vérité. Et toi Utakata, tu prends bien soin d'elle depuis mon départ ?

En entendant ça, Sasuke se demanda si ça avait été elle la première, celle dont Naruto avait dis l'avoir déjà fait, surtout que son sourire goguenard n'arrangeait rien. Mais ce n'était pas une question qu'il poserait, cela jamais, car sa fierté en prendrait un sale coup.

-Pour ces trois là, vous pouvez y aller, ils parlent couramment notre langue maintenant.

-Nous sommes venus vivre ici très jeunes pour suivre nos parents, mais on ne nous a jamais coupés de nos racines.

Temari venait de parler avec aisances et assurance, faisant tinter au niveau de son visage un trousseau de clé avec divers porte-clés manga.

-Tu parles, des fois je vous sortais des trucs vous étiez paumés.

-C'est que t'avais un accent horrible.

-C'est Kankuro, je te crois, tu veux que je raconte certaine chose peut être ? L'autre paniqua, ce qui fit rire le blondinet.

-Arrête d'embêter mon frère Naruto. On y va ? je vous amène à l'hôtel d'abord, c'est ça ?

-Ouais.

-Tu aurais pu dormir chez nous, tu sais, on a de la place.

-Ouais mais j'allais pas laisser mon pote tout seul.

Naruto venait d'attraper Sasuke par l'épaule, faisant lever au ciel les yeux de ce dernier. Temari détailla Sasuke de haut en bas, un air gourmand dans le fond des yeux et un petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

-Il est mignon lui aussi. Fit-elle en français.

-Mais il est pris aussi Temari.

Itachi ne parlait pas couramment français, mais il avait quelques notions, assez notamment pour comprendre ce petit échange. Enfin il avait cru comprendre ce qu'ils avaient dis, mais trouvait cela assez peu convainquant et n'en était pas sur. Son frère aurait donc quelqu'un dans sa vie lui aussi ? Qui ? Depuis quand ? Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Naruto, alors il était dans sa chambre sur un jeu vidéo ou dans ses études, Itachi n'arrivait pas à voir à quel moment il voyait cette personne…

-Pffff, tu aurais pu en ramener des célibataires.

-Hahaha, tu n'as pas assez de chair fraîche dans cette ville ?

-Tu sais bien que j'ai des goûts spéciaux.

-Hahaha, je sais, oh oui, ça je le saiiis.

-Idiot.

Naruto se mit à rire et Temari le frappa gentiment dans le dos. Il parlait beaucoup, allant d'un de ses amis à l'autre, mais toujours il restait aux cotés du brun, comme s'il avait peur de le laisser tout seul. En voiture, un minicar, il monta juste à coté de lui tout en continuant de discuter avec les autres, le laissant faire à son rythme pour appréhender ces gens. Itachi se demanda si Naruto voyait à quel point il protégeait Sasuke, et n'était pas sur que ce fut le cas. En tout cas son petit frère écoutait attentivement la conversation générale, observant les gens présent pour mieux les comprendre et voir comment agir avec eux. C'était sa manière à lui de ne jamais aller trop loin ou faire de faux pas, de savoir qui apprécier et de qui il devait se débarrasser. Il avait toujours été comme ça, et ensuite soit il se donnait complètement, soit il se réservait. En tout les cas, la première solution était rarissime aujourd'hui, et Naruto devait sans doute être l'une des rares exceptions de son frère. De fait, c'était assez bon signe s'il s'intéressait à eux, alors que d'habitude il se serait juste plonger dans la contemplation du décor défilant à l'extérieur en les écoutants à peine.

L'hôtel était d'un beau standing mais bien loin des endroits où lui et sa patronne finissaient habituellement mais où ils n'étaient jamais très à l'aise. Sasuke lui avait confié ne pas aimer les endroits trop luxueux où il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Mais là, Itachi n'aurait su dire ce qu'en pensait son frangin, occupé à échapper aux regards des autres car Naruto venait de leur parler de ses tatouages et qu'ils voulaient les voir. D'ailleurs, Sasuke ne résista pas bien longtemps, prenant la mouche et les plantant sans cérémonies pour venir récupérer dans les mains de son aîné la carte servant à ouvrir sa chambre. D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra en le voyant justement s'ouvrir à point nommer. Naruto avait fait signe à ses amis de revenir un peu plus tard, et il courut rejoindre le brun à grand renfort de signe pour lui dire de garder la porte ouverte, chose qui parut demander un effort démentiel à ce dernier. Itachi termina rapidement de signer le registre demandé et allongea le pas pour rejoindre les deux autres, perdant un peu de sa superbe se faisant. Naruto éclata de rire et ferma la porte juste devant lui, l'obligeant à prendre le deuxième qui venait de s'ouvrir.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas attendu ?

Naruto gloussa et se colla à lui pour l'embrasser, passant sa langue sur la sienne et frôla ses dents. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, découvrant ses perles noires posées calmement sur les siennes. S'écartant à peine, il se remit à rire et déposa juste le bout de ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste.

-On n'a qu'une chambre Usuratonkachi.

-Hmmm, mais je connais bien Paris, j'y ai vécu quelques années.

-Et donc tu veux qu'on fausse compagnie à mon frère ?

-Plus ou moins, tu verras bien.

-Hmpf.

Le brun l'écarta de lui, et se posta juste devant la porte, sortant sans l'attendre quand elle s'ouvrit deux secondes après pour chercher leur chambre. Itachi les trouva en bouts de couloir, regardant à gauche et à droite, lui arrivant avec le trolley à bagage et se laissant guider par celui qui se chargeait de les monter.

-Sasuke ! Naruto ! attendez-nous !

Les deux garçons stoppèrent en l'entendant les héler et découvrirent finalement la chambre avec lui. Il y avait trois lits dont un double, quelques meubles dans un mini salon qui était bordé d'une grande fenêtre et d'un large balcon offrant la vue sur un Paris de nuit vraiment magnifique. Il y avait même une kitchenette, la salle de bain était spacieuse et était presque du même style que celle des Uchiha.

-Hé ben, c'est la classe.

-Je…je ne devais pas avoir une chambre d'un standing un peu plus bas ?

-Si Monsieur Uchiha, mais nous avons reçu un appel d'une de nos VIP, et elle nous a demandé de faire un petit geste pour vous.

-Tu as tapé dans l'œil d'une riche Nii-san ?

Itachi chercha à contrôler ses rougeurs, et posa sa main derrière celui qui avait monté les bagages pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de sortir, le raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie et soufflant un nom pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas de personne. L'autre hocha la tête, accepta le pourboire, et en refermant la porte, Itachi pria pour que le blond se soit occupé de détourner l'attention de son cadet. Mais non, tout deux semblaient intéressés par cette histoire.

-Alors qui est cette VIP, Itachi ? une Cougar peut être ? c'est qu'elle doit avoir du pognon pour prendre un des apparts du dernier étage.

-Haha, non ce n'est pas ça…c'est…c'est Zetsu qui est dans la communication qui l'a fait en disant que si on apprenait que le secrétaire personnel du boss de l'entreprise était dans une chambre pourrie, ça ne le ferait pas.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

Arf, ça ne passait pas. Sasuke n'y croyait pas du tout mais était assez sympa pour lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Itachi travailla son air le plus sérieux, celui qu'il réservait aux personnes qu'il rencontrait avec sa patronne. Il lui fit ce petit sourire qui en avait fait flanché plus d'un, et il n'aima pas celui qu'il reçut en retour de son petit frère.

-Je te jure Sasuke.

-Hn, de toute fa…

Sasuke venait de faire un tour sur lui-même, et entendit un déclic. En même temps les deux frères virent la porte de la salle de bain se fermer et entendirent un petit rire sournois et malicieux en provenance de l'autre coté.

-Naruto ? a…hey ! Naruto ! reviens ici ! j'ai dis que j'allais me doucher en premier ! Usuratonkachi !

Sasuke venait de piquer un sprint jusqu'à la salle de bain et jouait avec la poignée de porte. Il tambourinait et continuait de hurler au blond de sortir de là, et Itachi perçut le ricanement amusé qui s'éleva de derrière la porte laquée finement. Son frère continua de grogner, et Itachi se sentant sauver pour le moment fit mine de rien et alla jusqu'à son bagage. Une heure trente plus tard, prêt et paré, le trio reprit l'ascenseur et retournèrent dans le hall de réception où se trouvait la petite bande. Sasuke se pencha vers Naruto, perdant un peu de couleur :

-C'est encore Temari qui va conduire ?

-Ben ouais, pourquoi ? t'as peur ?

-Hmpf.

Naruto eut du mal à retenir un gloussement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jouer avec la fierté d'un Uchiha était un jeu vraiment amusant par moment. Les deux filles les détaillèrent de la tête au pied car tous trois avaient mis des vêtements simples mais qui ne les faisaient pourtant pas passer inaperçus. Itachi était en noir et rouge, jean et débardeur, quelques chaines et quelques accessoires, laissant se deviner sur ses épaules le dessin de sa croix tout comme était visible le bord des ailes de son petit frère. Sasuke était tout en noir avec un pantacourt, de nombreux bracelets aux poignets et toute sa ferraille habituelle. Naruto passa un bras autour de ses épaules, détonnant de son style sombre et presque morbide par son apparence colorée et claire, ayant un haut orange flashy et un jean bleu clair.

-C'est le collier que t'as offert le p'tit gars à Hawaï ?

-Ouais, Inari est comme un p'tit frère pour moi.

-C'est sur qu'il doit se sentir hyper intelligent à coté de toi.

-Gaara !

Temari et Kankuro éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'Utakata cherchait à garder sa réserve habituelle. Hotaru retint un petit rire, et Naruto continua en français avec une facilité impertinente aux yeux de l'Uchiha. Sasuke voulait comprendre tout ce qui était dis, et dès qu'ils seraient seul, il ravalerait sa fierté pour lui dire de lui apprendre.

L'ambiance fut très bonne, les deux Uchiha s'étant mis à participer aux conversations et à montrer un esprit retord et beaucoup de jugeote lorsqu'il le fallait. Temari empruntait des petits coins tranquilles, loin des avenues bondées, et Naruto demandait des nouvelles d'un paquet impressionnant de gens. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver au restaurant, et l'Uzumaki s'y précipita, entrant comme il serait entré chez lui et fonça droit sur un homme qu'il prit dans ses bras en s'y collant complètement. Cela dérangea Sasuke au point que Temari lui souffla :

Iruka s'est occupé de lui pendant quelques mois, quand les parents de Naruto ont dus aller dans une autre branche de l'entreprise pour un remplacement et que lui ne pouvait pas bouger d'ici à cause d'exams. Il ne voulait pas partir avant d'avoir finis son année. Il a donc vécu au dessus du resto et à travailler quelques temps ici car ne voulait pas abuser. Il n'est pas du genre à rester les bras croisés ce gars.

-Hn.

Dans les gestes de ces deux hommes, il y avait beaucoup d'amour. Que ce soit dans la manière qu'il avait de tapoté le sommet du crâne doré, ou bien des yeux emplis de joie qu'avait Naruto de voir cet homme. Ils avaient l'air de se connaître vraiment bien tout deux et ça l'énervait. Naruto avait eu une vie remplie qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il ne l'avait jamais interrogé. Pour une fois, ça l'énervait de ne pas avoir été plus curieux que ça sur le sujet.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Pardon ? l'air amusé et espiègle de Temari l'énerva passablement, mais elle continua tranquillement avec un :

-C'est l'impression que tu m'as donné.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et entra dans l'établissement, se dirigeant vers Naruto qui parlait français et n'hésitait pas sur le volume. L'autre homme, la trentaine, les accueillit chaleureusement et alla les installer à une grande table. Là aussi l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était sympathique. Ses amis n'étaient pas encore en vacances, et Naruto déballa un planning un peu abstrait pour leur dire où ils se trouveraient durant la semaine, si jamais ils pouvaient venir les rejoindre. Les soirées en tout cas étaient organisées pour qu'ils se voient par moment. Utakata prévint qu'il aurait un peu de mal pour deux des soirées, et Temari réarrangea l'une d'elle à sa sauce pour les laisser libre un autre soir.

Le lendemain, Naruto dut déloger les deux frères qui aimaient profiter de leurs lits lorsqu'ils étaient en vacance. Itachi émergea lentement avec un thé chaud que le blond avait préparé, regardant les deux garçons se disputer pour aller dans la salle de bain le premier. Il les amena prendre le typique bus touristique afin de pouvoir voir les monuments en un minimum de temps, puis les amena dans les coins qu'il connaissait. Paris avait été son terrain de jeu, et il était en train de le leur montrer. La soirée se termina chez Utakata qui fignolait un dossier et qui commanda une pizza. Hotaru arriva une petite heure plus tard avec de quoi faire la cuisine, et Naruto alla l'aider, entraînant Sasuke avec lui. Pour l'aider à comprendre le français, puisque l'autre le lui avait demandé, Naruto nommait chaque objet dans les deux langues dès qu'il en prenait un en main. Itachi resta avec Utakata, découvrant le sérieux du jeune homme qui semblait avoir une obsession pour tout ce qui était rond et transparent, sa décoration tournant autour de ça.

Ils ne traînèrent pas longtemps car Naruto avait prévu le lendemain de les amener à Disneyland, chose qui avait fais soupirer Sasuke. Seulement il y avait consentit lorsque le blond l'avait défié de le suivre plusieurs fois sur certaines attractions, et l'Uchiha n'avait pas su résister à la tentation de lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

* * *

><p>et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine :) à suivre donc mardi prochain.<p> 


	8. le seul moyen de se délivrer

_Alors tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier **NSF** qui est venu jusqu'ici pour lire mes débuts et qui me review à chaque fois, et pas des petites reviews XD mais j'adore ça, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies. Autrement, J'aimerai remercier les reviewers réguliers que j'ai depuis des années, comme **Akuma the Devil** et **la Fougere** qui m'ont reviewés pratiquement sur chaque chapitre de chaque fictions :) vous êtes fabuleuses ;) Enfin je ne vais pas citer tous les pseudos qui font de même, même si j'en connais plusieurs à force XD vous vous reconnaitrez de toute façon ^^ (oui ne m'en voulez pas, je suis une feignasse XD). Et puis merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre à chaque fois, et merci aussi à ceux qui osent de temps en temps ou qui sont réguliers sur une histoire (et pas sur d'autres mdrrr) ou nouvellement arrivé sur mes histoires ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir de voir votre avis et la manière dont vous appréciez mes fictions ^^ En gros ? MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES :D_ car ça m'encourage à continuer ^^

Sur ce je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes élucubrations XD Bonne lecture à tous ;) :

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 7** : Les Uchiha et Naruto partent en France, voyage rapidement prit en main par le blondinet qui y a vécu quelques années. Il leur présente ses amis, tout en continuant de fricoter.

_**Chap 8 : Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation est d'y céder. **_

Le lendemain, Naruto dut déloger les deux frères qui aimaient profiter de leurs lits lorsqu'ils étaient en vacance. Itachi émergea lentement avec un thé chaud que le blond avait préparé, regardant les deux garçons se disputer pour aller dans la salle de bain le premier. Il les amena prendre le typique bus touristique afin de pouvoir voir les monuments en un minimum de temps, puis les amena dans les coins qu'il connaissait. Paris avait été son terrain de jeu, et il était en train de le leur montrer. La soirée se termina chez Utakata qui fignolait un dossier et qui commanda une pizza. Hotaru arriva une petite heure plus tard avec de quoi faire la cuisine, et Naruto alla l'aider, entraînant Sasuke avec lui. Pour l'aider à comprendre le français, puisque l'autre le lui avait demandé, Naruto nommait chaque objet dans les deux langues dès qu'il en prenait un en main. Itachi resta avec Utakata, découvrant le sérieux du jeune homme qui semblait avoir une obsession pour tout ce qui était rond et transparent, sa décoration tournant autour de ça.

Ils ne traînèrent pas longtemps car Naruto avait prévu le lendemain de les amener à Disneyland, chose qui avait fais soupirer Sasuke. Seulement il y avait consentit lorsque le blond l'avait défié de le suivre plusieurs fois sur certaines attractions, et l'Uchiha n'avait pas su résister à la tentation de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Temari les attendit en bas de l'hôtel, dégustant avec gourmandise des Ferrero Rocher. Elle continua de le faire en conduisant, laissant le soin à Naruto de se moquer des deux bruns à qui il était certain, viendrait sous peu des cheveux blancs. Elle récupéra au passage Utakata et Hotaru qui eurent de Naruto un sourire voulant tout dire. Le jeune homme préféra l'ignorer, et la jeune femme détourna les yeux un bon moment avant qu'enfin ils n'arrivent à Marne-la-Vallée.

-Et Gaara et Kankuro ?

-J'avais pas envi de me taper une queue d'un kilomètre rien que pour tes beaux yeux mon biquet, alors je les ai déposé ce matin avec de quoi prendre les places. Chacun devra donc me rembourser.

-Quelle gentillesse, ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est vus. Tu aurais pu m'offrir gracieusement ma place.

-Cours toujours Naruto, en ce moment j'ai besoin de fric et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être généreuse à tour de bras.

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

-Hey t'exag…

-Je déconne hahahaha tu devrais voir ta tête. Bon allez, gare toi là, ça ira.

-Toi et ton sens de l'humour pourri, je te jure. Non, on ne se gare pas ici, c'est trop loin.

-Pffff.

Continuant dans leur petite bulle de se disputer gentiment, mettant de nouveau Sasuke sur les nerfs sans le savoir, sauf peut être elle qui avait de temps en temps un petit sourire malicieux à son encontre. Ils retrouvèrent Gaara et Kankuro à l'entrée du parc, près de la tête de Mickey dessinée par un parterre de fleurs et suite à quelques photos, ils décidèrent d'y entrer. Naruto courut vers Tic et Tac, heureux comme un enfant de les voir. Le reste de la troupe le rejoignit pour des photos, Sasuke à contrecœur et Itachi priant pour que jamais aucun de ses amis proche ne découvre ces preuves.

Attrapant un plan, Naruto l'étala au milieu du cercle qui s'était formé et proposa un plan d'attaque, mais avant toute chose, il décida de se rendre dans un coin du parc. Ils le suivirent donc et se retrouvèrent dans un coin un peu à l'écart où le blond frappa et se fit ouvrir par Donald. Une exclamation sortit du bec de la bestiole, et Naruto lui serra la main avec vigueur en leur disant d'attendre là un instant. Quelques cris vinrent de l'intérieur, et puis Naruto ressortit de là en faisant le signe de la victoire et dévoilant des petites cartes.

-J'ai eu des pass.

-…tu as fais quoi à qui pour avoir ça Usuratonkachi.

-Heeyyy respecte mon intégrité Teme, j'ai seulement de bon contact c'est tout. J'ai bossé ici pendant un bon moment et je venais souvent au parc, du coup j'ai encore de bon amis ici qui ne sont pas saisonniers, et comme ils m'aiment bien j'ai pu avoir les pass. Avec ça, on va pouvoir faire du coupe-file à tire larigot, magnifique hein les mecs.

Naruto gloussa de plaisir en remettant à chacun le petit bout de plastique qui allait leur permettre de vraiment faire du non stop sur certaines attractions. Sasuke serra les dents, se promettant de toujours faire gaffe à ce qu'il promettait à Naruto à l'avenir, car cet idiot avait le don d'avoir de bons amis partout et de pouvoir avoir des choses que le commun des mortels n'était habituellement pas en mesure d'user. Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir sur une autre mascotte qui s'agrippa à lui férocement, laissant à Naruto le temps de prendre un superbe cliché avant qu'il ne hurle de rage et ne se mette à lui courir après.

Itachi riait, heureux de comment commençait la journée, et remercia Winnie de ce superbe souvenir. Le groupe se mit à suivre les deux autres qui couraient entre les gens avec une aisance déconcertante. Et puis Itachi entendit son nom être hurler, et il dégaina l'appareil photo qu'il déclencha de suite. Naruto lui avait promis de réussir ce coup là, et c'était fait. Il pouvait à présent admirer son frère avec des oreilles de Mickey de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Naruto avait laissé un billet au vendeur, courant avec un énorme chapeau où étaient aussi les oreilles de Dingo.

-Il n'a pas changé, fit Utakata.

-Il est toujours aussi…plein d'énergie.

-Hm, il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il est malade, et encore, il est capable de sortir des vannes que c'en est désespérant. Ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

Itachi s'absenta mentalement quelques secondes avant de lâcher un chiffre qui intéressa les filles. Elles voulaient savoir à quoi ressemblait un petit Naruto, et elles rirent de bon cœur lorsqu'il raconta quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de ces deux là au berceau. Ils commencèrent gentiment, avant d'aller à des attractions beaucoup plus énergique, et Kankuro rendit ses tripes lorsqu'ils firent le space moutain quatre fois d'affilés. Hotaru et Utakata avaient préféré arrêté au bout d'une fois, Itachi au bout de deux, les autres avaient continués. Naruto et Gaara se portaient magnifiquement bien, Sasuke avait palis, et Kankuro avait les jambes flageolantes. Alors ils se rendirent de l'autre coté du parc, s'arrêtèrent au château de la Belle au bois dormant où Naruto prit la pose devant l'épée de Merlin, y traînant Sasuke qu'il finit par défier. Ça l'amusait énormément de voir le brun mordre à l'hameçon, et ça surprenait Itachi de voir avec quelle facilitait il pouvait y arriver. Naruto défia allégrement les deux Uchiha à faire les manèges dont ils ne semblaient pas si friands, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre face à lui, et cela le fit rire longuement.

Après avoir fais Pirate des Caraïbes, ils se rendirent à Indiana Jones, profitant du labyrinthe pour se perdre un instant de vue. Naruto était resté avec Sasuke, disparaissant un instant de sa vue en le laissant seul. Il connaissait le coin comme sa poche, et réapparut devant lui dans un geste si dynamique qu'il parvint à le faire sursauter. Il se mit à rire, le plaquant contre la décoration et profitant du noir de la caverne pour l'embrasser, se fichant bien des doigts du brun qui le pinçait pour qu'il le lâche.

-Abruti, si mon frère nous chope je te bute !

-Je sais, mais ça m'excite.

-T'es con ma parole.

-Hmmm, j'ai envie de toi c'est tout.

-Pense au lieu et à l'heure.

-Je suis trop jeune pour me soucier de ça.

-Continue Naruto et tu ne me verras plus.

Naruto soupira et l'embrassa sur la gorge, légèrement pour n'y laisser aucune trace, puis l'attrapa par la main pour le guider dans le dédale sombre. Il la garda jusqu'à ce qu'il y est trop de lumière et qu'un de ceux les accompagnants risquent de les voir mais continua le reste de la journée à toujours essayer d'être aux cotés de Sasuke, que se fusse juste pour lui prendre la main dans un wagon où l'embrasser sans qu'aucun des autres ne le voit faire. Il demanda de l'aide à Utakata pour accaparer l'attention d'Itachi, ainsi que celle de Gaara pour le couvrir auprès des autres, et il attrapa lança un défi tout bête à Sasuke qui le suivit. Mal lui en fit, car Naruto en profita pour le bloquer dans un coin qu'il avait repéré et où il l'embrassa. Des enfants passèrent non loin de là, et Sasuke le repoussa vivement. Il le toisait du regard où brûlait pourtant l'envie de le prendre. Il connaissait bien cette lueur maintenant, et il tendit la main, attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire le brun. Ce ne fut rien.

-Tu me fais confiance.

-Tu me retapes la scène d'Aladin là ?

-Oh ta culture va jusque là ?

-Grmpfh.

Le rire du blond et son sourire eurent le même effet que d'habitude. Sasuke posa sa main dans la sienne, lui faisant confiance, et se vit entraîner dans un coin perdu du parc, mais Naruto voyait que Sasuke n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Au chantage de recevoir un vrai baiser passionné de sa part, il jurait de ne plus l'embêter jusqu'au soir. Le brun lui donna donc un baiser profond qui les laissa sur leurs faims, mais il s'en tint là et Naruto eut tout le temps de maudire le self control de son ami. Toutefois il tint parole, fier de n'en avoir qu'une. Quand ils revinrent un peu plus tard, Itachi posa quelques questions, et Naruto les évinça facilement en lui montrant les glaces qu'il avait rapportées.

-Il n'y en avait plus, je les adore celle-là. J'ai du retourner du coté de Space mountain pour les avoir, et y'a un monde fou maintenant. Pour se frayer un passage c'est la folie, en plus en passant devant le château, y'a eu un spectacle qu'on a un peu maté.

-Intéressant ?

-Ben du Disney. Y'avait une princesse, tu aurais vu sa tête hahahahaha, vingt ans de moins aurait été mieux.

-Arrête Usuratonkachi, on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a.

-Ouais mais y'a des limites. Bon faut vite les manger, elles vont être complètement fondues sinon !

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à regarder son frère droit dans les yeux comme le faisait Naruto. Il décrochait rapidement et s'en voulait de ne pas faire meilleur figure. Ils continuèrent le reste de l'après midi, les garçons du groupe fuyant même des françaises décidées à s'accrocher à leurs basques pour un moment. Elles se retrouvèrent sur plusieurs photos souvenirs qu'ils prirent des attractions en proposant, et ne les semèrent qu'en allant dans l'autre parc pour essayer cet ascenseur qui faisait beaucoup parler de lui. Ils y montèrent en groupe et tous lâchèrent un cri retentissant, mitigé entre angoisse et bonheur, même les Uchiha qui avaient tentés de ne pas le faire. Naruto regretta de ne pas pouvoir filmer ça, et encore plus lorsqu'il mit une pomme d'amour dans les mains de son meilleur ami qui faillit rendre son déjeuner rien qu'en la tenant. Sasuke n'aimait pas plus que ça ce qui était sucré, et là c'était bien trop pour lui. Naruto y mordit, lui présenta un sourire tout rougit de sucre qui fit blanchir l'autre.

-Ne me touche pas avec ce goût là, fut ce qu'il balança à Naruto.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis Petit frère ? fut la question d'Itachi qui fit perdre ses moyens à Sasuke.

-Nii-saaan…

Le ton implorant de son cadet le poussa à ne pas le lui redemander, et il croqua dans la pomme à son tour, oubliant sa prestance habituelle, s'en fichant partout autour de la bouche. Sasuke avait toujours besoin de lui, c'était suffisant.

-Super bon ce machin.

Itachi au contraire de son frère, adoré les sucreries, et il passa avec délice sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer un peu de caramel. Avec un accent un peu prononcé il donna le nom de ce qu'il mangeait, histoire de le mémoriser et de voir où il pourrait en retrouver au Japon, inconscient de l'air gourmand que venait de prendre Temari en le regardant. Ils continuèrent un bon moment à parcourir le parc, attendant ensuite sagement au bord de l'allée principale que le défilé commence. Naruto s'amusait comme un enfant et continua de titiller Sasuke quand l'un des danseurs vint près d'eux et qu'un Indestructible lui tendit la main.

La journée bien qu'éprouvante physiquement n'avait pas entamé le moral de la troupe, et ils terminèrent dans un petit resto sympa, tous autour d'une table pour grignoter un plat Italien. Temari tenta tant bien que mal d'accrocher Itachi qui refusa gentiment tout du long, arguant qu'il était fidèle. Naruto ne put retenir un rire en disant que ça n'avait pas toujours du être le cas avec une tête comme ça, mais son enthousiasme fut réduit au silence lorsqu'Itachi lui certifia avec un sérieux non discutable qu'il ne voulait plus jouer avec les sentiments des gens et ce depuis longtemps, et Sasuke lui souffla que son frère était un homme droit et fiable qui ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça.

-J'ai blessé des gens en mentant et en jouant, j'ai compris ma leçon.

-Tu es un homme, un vrai, rajouta Temari qui était de plus en plus charmé par la personnalité d'Itachi.

-Mais je ne serais pas le tien, désolé pour toi. Maintenant vous m'excusez, mais demain j'ai un rendez-vous et je dois me coucher tôt.

-Je vais te raccompagner.

-Non merci Temari, je vais héler un taxi.

Naruto avait du marcher sur une mine vu les mines sombres de Uchiha, et il regretta de l'avoir ouvert trop vite. C'était l'une des choses qu'il n'aimait pas chez lui, des fois il parlait sans réfléchir.

-On rentrera un peu tard Itachi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, je vais prendre le lit simple, vous n'aurez qu'à dormir ensemble. Mais faites attention à vous.

Itachi fixa son cadet qui hocha de la tête sans rien dire. Sasuke n'était pas vraiment partant, mais Naruto l'embarqua quand même le menant dans plusieurs endroits de la ville qu'il connaissait, avec une frénésie non feinte, heureux de lui montrer des places qu'il aimait et termina finalement près de la tour Eiffel. Entretemps le groupe c'était dissout, et les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent juste sous l'immense amas métallique. Il était trop tard pour monter tout en haut, il suffisait de voir l'air déçu du blond qui était en train de se renseigner alors qu'ils étaient en train de fermer et d'attendre que les derniers visiteurs aient l'obligeance de quitter les lieux.

Sasuke jeta un œil en biais aux Vigipirates qui, dès qu'ils disparurent au détour d'un des pieds du monument, laissèrent place à une armée de vendeurs qui se précipitèrent vers lui avec des minis tour Eiffel qui brillaient comme des sapins de noël. Il se fit agresser en français et en anglais, et cela l'énerva bien vite de ne pouvoir en placer une pour se débarrasser de ces gens. Naruto apparut à ce moment là, les chassant sans ménagements dans un français toujours parfait et glissa sa main dans celle du brun pour le tirer à sa suite et l'écarter de ces personnes qui filèrent vers les touristes descendant d'un des étages de la tour.

Naruto traversa la route, allant à l'autre bord vers une petite baraque encore ouverte où il prit de quoi manger, puis descendit sur le petit quai où dormaient des péniches et s'installa dans un coin. Sasuke ne se pressa pas pour le rejoindre, faisant d'abord un petit tour du coté de l'eau qu'il regarda d'un air un peu dégoûté. Son camarade mangeait tranquillement, et il finit par s'asseoir juste à coté de lui. Il le regarda prendre une bouchée de son hot dog, et lui attrapa finalement la main pour en prendre une à son tour sous les yeux bleus un peu surpris. Pourquoi Sasuke souriait-il ?

-On aura qu'à y retourner demain.

-Hein ?

Naruto ne compris pas plus la suite lorsqu'il le sentit poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant que sa main ne vienne s'emparer de ses cheveux pour le presser contre lui et qu'il lui passe sa langue entre les lèvres. Ça avait un goût de ketchup qui le fit glousser, mais Sasuke le lui fit vite oublier. Le reste du hot dog se perdit en chemin, roulant sur le sol pour que ses mains viennent se poser sur le corps de Sasuke, mais celui-ci se déroba et s'écarta de lui, s'asseyant en tailleur à un pas de là.

-Là-haut, baka.

Naruto suivit la direction que pointait le doigt du brun et comprit qu'il parlait de la tour. Il s'en fichait bien d'elle. Sasuke venait de l'embrasser de son plein chef, et ça faisait bien longtemps. Il se pencha vers lui, continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il s'attendait à tout moment à le voir s'échapper et se moquer de lui et de ses envies de se faire un mec, mais Sasuke le laissa approcher, il le laissa le toucher puis finalement le capturer. C'était si bon de ne pas à avoir lui courir après, de ne pas à avoir argumenté, de le voir être à lui de son plein gré. Ils s'embrassèrent, longtemps, de plus en plus passionnément, occultant tout le reste.

-Hey vous deux, vous faites quoi ici ?

Naruto avait sursauté et leurs dents venaient de se heurter. La main devant la bouche à cause de la douleur, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'homme en tenue militaire qui faisait sa patrouille. Dans le contrejour des lampes artificielles et avec son arme au coin du bras, Sasuke se tendit, mais la main du blond se posa sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

-Laisse, ces deux gays.

-Des gays ? pfff, encore. Hey, cassez-vous d'ici, circulez.

-On n'est pas gays d'abord !

-Hahaha, t'entends ça Simon, deux mecs qui s'embrassent et ils ne sont pas gays ?

-Laisse-les faire leurs vies.

-Ouais, ouais, on repasse dans cinq minutes, vous avez intérêt d'avoir dégager d'ici les marmots, sinon on saura retrouver vos parents et les informer de tout ça.

-Arrête de les emmerder, ils font rien de mal.

Le blond grogna et expliqua en Japonais à Sasuke qu'ils devaient partir, et lui ne s'expliquait pas sa mauvaise humeur nouvelle. Il avait bien sur compris le ton moqueur et désobligeant de celui qui les avait interpellé, mais pas à quel point les railleries avaient était mauvaises. Autrement, il aurait été capable d'être plus virulent, mais c'est donc sans en avoir conscience qu'il suivit Naruto en direction du métro, marchant cote à cote sans se toucher, ne dévoilant rien à quiconque sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Et au coin d'une rue, juste avant d'arriver là où était la bouche du RER, Naruto lui prit la main, longea le terrain de sport et le plaqua dans un petit coin sombre.

-Tu vas pas me dire que tu veux le faire en pleine rue quand même ?

Sasuke sentit contre lui l'érection de Naruto, et ses lèvres sur sa gorge. Son nom lui fut soufflé contre sa peau, avec désir et impatience, et il soupira avant de laisser glisser ses mains vers son pantalon. Le souffle du blond changea lorsque la main du brun s'immisça contre sa peau. Sasuke lui donna du plaisir, tel que le blond le lui réclama par ses soupirs et ses râles, et commença à son tour à s'exciter sous ces sons.

-Pervers.

Naruto grogna et lui attrapa les lèvres, voulant le faire taire et commença à se frotter à lui. Il en voulait plus, même si Sasuke lui disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin puisqu'étant dehors. Ça ne lui plut pas, Naruto lui grignota l'oreille, susurrant qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter que de ça et ils se fendirent un peu plus dans le noir. Les gestes du blond se firent plus précis, plus osés, et ses baisers plus impatients. Les soupirs qu'il poussait, parfois les grognements, étaient en train d'agir sur Sasuke qui sentit son sexe se gonfler d'envie. Naruto glissa ses mains sous son haut, lui caressant le torse et s'attarda sur ses tétons. L'une d'elle remonta ensuite par son dos, passa par son col et s'arrêta sur sa nuque, ses doigts effleurant la base de ses cheveux. Son autre main continuait de lui caresser le flanc, et Naruto se colla contre lui, l'appela dans un murmure avant de lui croquer la lèvre, d'y passer la langue puis de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Naaa…Sasukeee…

Le brun le plaqua contre le mur, lui faisant prendre sa place et laissa l'une de ses mains glisser sur sa hanche puis lentement vers l'une de ses fesses. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il aimait les prendre en main. Naruto glissa son visage dans son cou, l'embrassa et lui demanda de continuer, se frottant contre lui. Ses dents se refermèrent sur son menton, et ses yeux bleus se lovèrent dans ses pupilles si noirs.

-Je…hmm…te veux.

Les doigts du brun qui avaient plongés en lui n'étaient plus suffisants, et il souffrait de n'avoir plus. Sasuke le regardait de ce même air dédaigneux qu'il pouvait avoir tout le long de la journée, mais juste sous ses yeux Naruto pouvait distinguer de légères couleurs rouges. Sa position changea brutalement, et il se retrouva face contre mur, les mains de son amant sur ses hanches. Il l'avait débarrassé rapidement de son pantalon et avait collé son bas ventre contre ses fesses, y frottant le vêtement.

-Usuratonkachi.

Dans ce mot habituellement moqueur Naruto y décela un ton de douceur. Il se pencha en avant pour lui laisser un meilleur passage, et Sasuke descendit son vêtement, mit rapidement le préservatif que le blond lui avait glissé, et dirigea son sexe vers lui pour le pénétra en s'aidant d'une main. Naruto lâcha un râle, entre douleur et satisfaction, qui fit que Sasuke couvrit sa bouche de sa main pour l'empêcher de crier une nouvelle fois de cette manière quand il commença à se déhancher en lui.

Il fut plus brutal que d'habitude, plus hâtif dans sa manière de le satisfaire, mais Naruto aima et lui demanda de continuer cherchant à peine à retenir ses râles de satisfaction. Sasuke entendit qu'il avait mal, et sa main vint le masturber. Les gémissements du blond étaient un aphrodisiaque qu'il appréciait vraiment, et lorsqu'il le sentir venir dans sa main, il la ramena sur son membre pour l'aider à mieux glisser en lui. Le lubrifiant n'était pas assez important, et Naruto poussa un soupir d'aise en sentant que son sexe glisser mieux en lui. Sasuke accéléra, plongeant par moment profondément en lui juste pour entendre ce râle qui le remuait de l'intérieur, qui lui donnait cette satisfaction d'avoir l'air grand, important. Il aimait faire ça, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il recommençait à chaque fois.

-Sa…Aaaah…Su…hnnmm…ke.

Naruto venait de tourner un peu la tête vers lui, lui faisant découvrir son regard embrumé de plaisir. Il l'entendit répéter son nom encore une fois et la pression qu'il sentit dans son bas ventre se fit intolérable, il lui attrapa les hanches, les lui pressa fortement et plongea en lui, jouissant. Sasuke s'étala contre lui, l'écrasant contre le mur contre lequel Naruto s'était retenu par ses deux mains. À bout de souffle, il avança sa tête vers l'épaule du blond qui se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser, mais cela fut de courte durée. Ils entendirent des pas qui ne leur semblèrent pas réel au premier abord, mais quand ils entendirent des voix, ils se rhabillèrent en hâte pour se carapater. En pleine course Naruto éclata de rire et Sasuke grogna à moitié d'être ainsi dérangé, mais il ne put le faire longtemps, devant attraper la main du blond qui s'écroula à moitié sur un trottoir car ayant bien trop mal aux fesses. Il l'attrapa et se cacha dans une petite ruelle, derrière une poubelle, le gardant assis entre ses jambes et une main sur la bouche car le blond n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire, ayant l'impression d'être dans un James Bond. Quand tout danger fut écarté, Sasuke le lâcha enfin et alla sortir la tête de la ruelle, jetant un coup d'œil à droite puis à gauche, avant de lui faire signe de venir.

Ravalant sa douleur, Naruto se redressa sans un son et le rejoignit. Sasuke ne lui demanda pas si ça allait mieux, mais il marchait assez lentement, et Naruto comprit que c'était pour lui. Il apprécia le geste mais n'en fit pas mention, conscient que l'Uchiha pourrait prendre la mouche et le lui faire payer en prenant les jambes à son cou rien que pour le sadisme de le faire courir.

-On se bouffe un truc ?

-T'as toujours faim après ça toi.

-Ouais.

-Ben j'en ai pas envi.

-Temeee.

-Hmpf, moi je rentre à l'hôtel, je dois me prendre une douche.

-Mais tu peux la prendre plus tard.

-Avec mes doigts qui sont entrés dans ton cul ? tu crois que je vais toucher de la nourriture sans m'être lavé après ça ?

-…t'as un don pour casser tout le glamour qu'on pourrait y voir et pas la peine d'en rajouter, rien qu'à ton sourire je vois que tu vas me sortir pire.

-Hmpf.

-Voilà, contente-toi de ça, ça ira.

Le rictus de Sasuke ne lui déplut pas tant que ça, et Naruto bénit le ciel en trouvant le métro au détour d'une rue. Pour une fois il y avait de la place, et il prit place sur un des sièges rétractables, voyant Sasuke rester debout à coté de lui, les bras croisés et les yeux posés sur un homme louche. C'est juste quand ils arrivèrent là où ils devaient descendre que l'homme se leva et ouvrit son parka sur son corps nu et vraiment mal foutu. Pour tout remerciement à se spectacle, Sasuke lui ficha le bout de sa chaussure dans les burnes et attrapa Naruto par la main pour le tirer à l'extérieur alors qu'il compatissait à sa douleur tout en étant mort de rire. Juste avant de sortir, Naruto s'arrêta et profita de l'élan du brun pour l'attirer à lui. Il l'embrassa.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, ils passèrent sans un bruit dans le hall presque désert. Ils s'embrassèrent encore dans l'ascenseur jusqu'à la chambre. Naruto lui souffla qu'il en voulait encore plus et dans un petit rire sadique, Sasuke le lui refusa en lui précisant que tant que son frère serait là ce ne serait pas possible. Naruto était comme une puce, intenable, et même si le brun montrait plus de calme, intérieurement il le désirait aussi. Il ne pipa mot en entendant le long soupir du blond et quand ils se couchèrent, il trouva le temps tout aussi long que Naruto. Les heures passant et aidant, il s'endormit et ne se réveilla que bien plus tard lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres sur sa peau.

-Hnnn ?

-Ton frère est parti depuis une heure, il n'est pas remonté, je crois qu'il est allé à son rendez-vous.

-Croire c'est pas assez Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke se retourna sans avoir ouvert les yeux, mais le blond n'accepta pas sa défaite. Il le ramena dos au matelas et se hissa au dessus de lui, le forçant à le regarder. Naruto avait les yeux injectés de sang, n'ayant sans doute pas dormi de la nuit ou si peu. Sasuke accepta ses lèvres, mais ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à la porte.

-Va mettre le truc pour dire de ne pas déranger. Et bloque la porte qu'on ait un peu de temps si Itachi rentre.

Naruto grinça des dents mais s'exécuta, laissant d'abord une dernière marque sur le cou du brun. Il se dépêcha de mettre la petite étiquette de l'autre coté de la porte, jeta un regard pour être sur de ne pas voir débouler Itachi, et prit une chaise pour tenter de bloquer la poignée, car l'Uchiha devait avoir la deuxième carte servant à ouvrir la porte qui se refermait automatiquement. Y arrivant enfin, Naruto vola pratiquement pour revenir vers Sasuke qui n'était plus dans son lit, mais il entendit par contre la douche. Un large sourire s'empara de ses traits, et il se glissa dans la salle de bain. Sasuke était déjà nu, sous l'eau ruisselante qui tombait abondamment depuis le sommet de son crâne jusqu'à ses orteils.

Il l'avait déjà vu nu, à moitié nu aussi, mais le voir dénudé et sous de l'eau ruisselante, c'était autre chose. Il pouvait voir tous ses tatouages et apprécié la vue de son corps qui bien que carré, l'attiré fortement. Il l'y rejoignit très vite, la vue ne suffisant plus, et se colla d'entrée de jeu dans son dos ce qui le fit grogner.

-Tu pouvais pas attendre.

-Nah.

-Pire qu'un chien en rut.

Son rire s'éleva, et de ses lèvres il parcourut son dos. Sasuke resta imperturbable et continua de se laver, mais bien vite les mains du blond prirent les choses en main, que se fut le savon ou toute autre chose. Sasuke se laissa faire, comme à son habitude avec lui, alors qu'il maintenait toujours une distance avec les autres personnes. Il le sentit se presser contre son ventre après que Naruto l'eut adossé au carrelage de la cabine, et ses lèvres parcoururent sa gorge, recueillant par moment du bout de la langue des traînées d'eau fraîche. Ses mains trouvèrent leurs voies le long de sa peau, descendant jusqu'à ses fesses dont il s'empara avec possessivité, qu'il malaxa et pressa, excitant le blond.

-Celles d'une femme sont plus rebondies.

-Ça tu l'as dis.

Naruto se mit à rire, mais s'étrangla à moitié quand Sasuke commença à jouer avec son intimité. Il grogna de satisfaction en sachant ce qui allait venir et s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps pale, couvert de-ci de-là de suçons. Ça ne gênait même plus de sentir le blond devenir dur sous son toucher, ni même le fait de coucher avec lui. Il ne se posait plus de questions, sauf lorsque son frère pouvait tout découvrir. Pour le moment il l'avait oublié, laissant Naruto se mouvoir contre lui, lentement, son sexe contre son sexe et dérapant parfois contre d'autres morceaux de peau. Malgré le nombre de fois où ils l'avaient fais, cela surprenait toujours le brun de voir à quel point son compagnon avait l'air d'apprécier d'être ainsi touché et pris. Lorsqu'il plongea en lui plusieurs doigts et l'écarta, Naruto lui griffa le dos et se plaqua contre lui, un long gémissement de plaisir s'élevant de sa gorge.

-T'aimes ça ?

-Mmmmh.

Il rouvrit les yeux et ramena sa face vers la sienne, reprit ses lèvres et lui montra son impatience d'en avoir plus en y mettant autant d'ardeur que lui. Naruto ne feignait pas, non, il aimait ça et lui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de bon dans ça. Après un énième râle, sa main glissa vers leurs sexes, leurs tirant à tous deux un soupir d'aise lorsqu'il les toucha. Du bout de la langue Naruto lui toucha le menton et la remonta jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres qu'il mordilla avant de les lécher à nouveau.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-Hn ?

-Ça.

Le blond glissa une main sur ses fesses, s'approchant de la raie de celles-ci, mais Sasuke échangea leurs places et le mit face contre mur.

-Sans façon.

Naruto aurait aimé plaider, mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'écrasa à moitié contre le mur lorsqu'il entra en lui d'une poussée, s'aidant de ses mains pour l'écarter suffisamment. Il poussait encore, encore, comme s'il pouvait aller plus profondément. Il faisait tellement chaud en lui au contraire de l'eau qui coulait sur eux. Sasuke commença à se déhancher avec brutalité. La lenteur serait prochaine sur sa liste, juste quand Naruto en serait fou et voudrait qu'il accélère encore plus. La journée étant loin d'être terminée.

La douleur qu'il avait aux fesses était en train de s'estomper, et Naruto s'en fichait bien de toute façon. Il s'était renseigné voici un peu plus de deux ans sur les positions possibles entre un homme et une femme. Sa curiosité du moment était de savoir si deux hommes pouvaient faire la même chose, et Sasuke avait l'air d'être partant tant qu'il ne tenterait pas de le pénétrer.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Hmmm aah ?

-Combien de…hnnn…capotes ?

-Huunn...e…boite.

-Entière ?

-Hhhhhaaaannn fut sa réponse pour oui.

Ils le firent encore et encore, tentant de nouvelles positions suivant leurs idées et se promenant de la salle de bain, tombant sur la lunette des toilettes et continuant jusqu'au lit. Ce matin là ils eurent envie d'aller jusqu'à leurs limites, n'ayant à se soucier de se faire attraper et bien qu'ayant faim, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas car celle se situant dans la partie inférieure de leur corps était bien plus vorace que l'autre. Lorsque Sasuke s'allongea la première fois pour récupérer, Naruto fit de même avant de l'exciter à nouveau en suivant du bout de sa langue ses tatouages, le touchant là où il l'avait vu sensible. Voir Sasuke réagir à ses caresses était ce qui l'excitait le plus, ça et voir son visage en pleine jouissance, car ce n'était donné à personne d'autre qu'à lui, oui rien qu'à lui. Sasuke se vengea par la suite de ne pas avoir pu se reposer en paix, faisant exprès de ne pas la lui donner tel qu'il le désirait, le faisant mourir d'envie, le poussant même à le chevaucher. Ils s'amusaient en se donnant du plaisir, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire.

Naruto avait le corps engourdi et un peu lourd, mais il se sentait bien. Le poids de Sasuke dans son dos n'était pas déplaisant, mais il commençait à se faire lourd. Son souffle contre sa nuque, s'éloigna, et le brun glissa sur le coté du lit en se retirant, grognant de satisfaction. Le brun se sentait vide, mais tellement bien lui aussi qu'il n'était pas loin de s'endormir de suite. La seule chose qu'il vit de toute manière fut la main de Naruto qui se posa sur sa joue. Quelque chose le toucha, sans doute ses lèvres. Déjà il ne savait plus et avait les yeux fermés. Naruto se laissa gagner par le sommeil, sa main glissant sans aucune volonté le long de sa peau et lui barra le torse. Un sourire gagna ses lèvres quand il vit l'air apaisé de son amant qui dormait tranquillement dans ses bras. Il aimait cette expression sur le visage de Sasuke, une telle paix n'était pas courante habituellement.

Sasuke se réveilla bien plus tard, assez nébuleux, et se redressa dans le lit. Le bras du blond lui glissa sur les cuisses, et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres pleines. Il grimaça légèrement, brouillant sa bouille comblée une petite seconde avant de soupirer et de reprendre cet air enfantin et comblé. Sasuke eut envi de l'embrasser à nouveau, il avait envi de le faire sien aussi dans la foulée. Ça le dérangeait, c'était trop naturel. Plus il le faisait avec Naruto, plus il aimait ça. Hier soir par exemple, il avait attendu avec impatience que le blond se décide enfin à initier le baiser qu'il lui avait finalement donné pour lui remonter le moral de n'avoir pu monter en haut de la tour Eiffel. Naruto avait compris qu'il faisait semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire, mais c'était lui qui dans l'avion lui avait vouloir le faire de nuit. Il l'avait oublié celle là d'ailleurs.

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ne lui appris pas qu'il était tard, vu que le jour durait jusque dans la nuit. Mais son ventre en tout cas lui indiquait clairement que l'heure de manger avait été que trop dépassée, et il enjamba Naruto pour voir ce que le service de chambre pourrait lui monter. Naruto grogna encore ensommeillé et n'ayant pas envi de se lever, et se tourna vers lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il faisait, se frottant un œil d'une main paresseuse.

-Tu veux bouffer un truc ?

-Ramen.

-Pfff.

Sasuke commanda donc sans plus lui demander son avis, et il aéra ensuite la pièce après avoir remis un caleçon. Il sortit sur le balcon, admira la vue, fit un clin d'œil à une fille d'un bâtiment en face qui le mangeait littéralement des yeux et qui lui hurla de lui donner le numéro de sa chambre pour qu'elle le rejoigne. L'Uchiha ricana avant de retourner dans la chambre. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, et il se rappela de la fièvre qu'il avait eue chez lui. Sasuke s'approcha, posa sa main sur son front, lui faisant ouvrir un œil fatigué.

-Ça va Dobe ?

-Hmm.

-T'as pas de fièvre ?

-Non, juste sommeil.

-Ok.

Sasuke le laissa se rendormir et commença à ranger le bazar qu'ils avaient mis. Le service arriva, et il était douché, habillé, paré à ne rien laisser voir de leur nuit. Il attrapa le premier plateau, plantant durement ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme venant de le servir et qui lui parla français. Sasuke n'ouvrit même pas le bec, déposa sur un petit guéridon ce qu'il tenait pour prendre le deuxième, attrapa aussi la corbeille de fruit, et balança sur le chariot un petit billet.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Ne ?

-Bouffe.

Naruto grogna et se redressa sur un coude tandis que le brun amena un plateau juste à coté de lui, le déposant sur une chaise. S'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, Sasuke croqua dans une pomme, regardant son amant s'asseoir avec difficulté et paresse. Il le vit attraper son poignet, croquer un bout de son fruit, avant de lorgner sur ce qui était un peu plus loin.

-Teplé.

-Hn.

Le repas fut dévorer en moins de deux dès qu'il le lui mit en main, et ils le firent devant la télé, avalant en un repas l'équivalent de deux. Naruto lui demanda s'il était tard, et le brun hocha juste de la tête avant de descendre jeter les preuves de ce qu'ils avaient fais, retrouvant le blond dans la salle de bain à son retour. Celui-ci avait un mal de chien à bouger, et il retourna bien vite dans le lit lorsqu'il eut fini de se nettoyer. Sasuke c'était déjà réinstallé devant la tv, grignotant des raisins. Il le regarda déambuler, près à aller l'aider mais uniquement s'il le voyait en réelle difficulté. Naruto se laissa tomber dans le lit avec un réel plaisir et se cala dans un oreiller tout moelleux. Sasuke posa sa main sur son front, ne décela aucune fièvre et le laissa tranquille. Souriant bêtement, l'autre ne fit aucune remarque, attrapant juste un raisin de temps en temps, restant tranquillement avec lui devant la tv et c'est ainsi qu'Itachi les retrouva. Sasuke ne pigeait pas grand-chose, mais il regardait une série qu'il connaissait et n'avait donc pas trop de mal pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Naruto s'était rendormi depuis peu, tout près de la cuisse de son ami qui avait baissé le volume de son épisode.

-Vous n'êtes pas sortis ? Itachi regardait les plateaux repas vide.

-Non, on a dormi tard, après on a traîné au lit devant la télé, il c'est rendormi…je suis pas aller plus loin que le coin de la rue et je suis revenu.

-Peur de te perdre.

-Hn.

Que voulait dire son petit frère par là ? Itachi ne lui demanda pas et préféra filer sous la douche. Ils n'avaient pas bougés quand il en ressortit, ne portant qu'une serviette autour des hanches. Il partit faire un tour sur le balcon s'y croyant à l'abri des regards indiscret. La jeune femme du matin était encore là, et quand il y eut un petit coup de vent, elle s'écroula. Le mouvement vif attira l'attention d'Itachi qui retourna s'abriter et ferma la baie vitrée car les compagnes de cette femme s'occupèrent de lui au lieu d'elle.

-Mais t'aurais pu me prévenir !

Sasuke se mit à rire, et son aîné vint s'installer à coté de lui, attrapant à son tour un des fruits restant. Aucun des deux n'étaient motivés pour sortir ce soir là, et il fut assez surpris de les trouver si avachis alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fais de leur journée. Itachi leur raconta alors l'enfer qu'il avait vécu dans la sienne, qu'il s'était perdu, avait raté son premier rendez-vous, etc, etc. Il n'arrêta que lorsqu'une jolie mélodie s'éleva de son portable, et il les quitta pour un endroit plus privé. Naruto émergeait doucement, juste à temps pour prendre le coup de fil de ses parents. Sasuke put entendre la voix excitée de Kushina qui demandait des nouvelles des amis de son fils, et le ton plus calme de son paternel qui lui disait lui manquer. Sasuke était envieux, mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il quitta la pièce pour la salle de bain, eut envie de sortir dehors, mais revint au lit. Son frère était encore au téléphone, et Naruto avait raccroché. Être avec Naruto lui faisait autant de mal que de bien.

Le problème était qu'il n'aimait pas avoir mal.

Le reste du voyage se passa de la même manière à quelques événements près. Le blond leur fit visiter ce qu'ils voulaient voir, s'occupait personnellement de Sasuke dès qu'Itachi avait le dos tourné. Il les amena chez Gaara et confrères pour un pot qui dura jusqu'au lendemain, et puis un soir il disparu quelques jours pour revoir ses amis qui étaient venus le chercher sans prévenir personne. Les deux Uchiha s'en inquiétèrent au bout du deuxième jour, et furent obligés de se rendre au restaurant de Iruka où ils ne comprirent pas grand-chose jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi à bout de nerfs ne se mette à parler dans un anglais parfait, fatigué de baragouiner en français mal acquis.

Iruka eut l'air encore plus sous le charme et se mit à rire bêtement en disant qu'il ne parlait pas un mot juste d'anglais. Il fit signe à une jeune femme de venir, un peu antipathique. C'était une jeune japonaise, enfin un peu plus vieille qu'Itachi peut être, et elle leur fit juste un 'quoi' aigris en japonais. Elle servit d'intermédiaire entre eux, et à part 'Naruto', ils ne comprirent pas grand-chose de leur échange. Iruka, hilare, leur fit signe de le suivre.

L'homme n'était pas très grand, et le fut encore moins lorsqu'il descendit de derrière son bar. Les deux frères lui emboitèrent le pas, sortant par la porte de la cuisine, car le soir cet endroit servait aussi des plats, et continuèrent dans un petit dédale étroit qui donna sur une cours intérieure assez grande. Iruka leur fit comprendre qu'ils étaient à lui, et en voyant quelques têtes sortir de là, ils comprirent que c'étaient des logements qu'il louait à des étudiants. Il y avait là de toutes les ethnies, une vraie petite colonie assez sympathique. Tous saluaient Iruka ou lui offrait un sourire, et bientôt ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où un ouragan semblait être passé.

-Il n'est plus là ?

Itachi et Sasuke se regardèrent sans répondre, et c'est là qu'une jeune femme apparue. Elle hésitait assez dans son français mais arrivait à le comprendre, et quand elle entendit 'Naruto', un sourire heureux lui couvrit le visage. Elle fit signe de la suivre, et quelques mètres plus loin ils entrèrent dans une chambre. Naruto dormait sur un lit de fortune, entouré de quelques personnes.

Itachi comprit avec le peu de français qu'il possédait qu'ils étaient les amis de Naruto et qu'ils étaient allés le chercher en apprenant qu'il était de retour, quitte à rater quelques cours. Ça faisait deux jours qu'ils faisaient la fête à temps plein et qu'ils venaient tout juste de se calmer. Ils repartirent sans lui, histoire qu'il en profite, et tout deux partirent faire les boutiques.

Naruto reparut dans la soirée, fila prendre une douche et ronfla jusqu'au lendemain. Après ça, il ne les quitta plus, les amenant avec lui dans des soirées ou rameutant ses plus proches amis. Les jours restant étaient comptés, et Itachi s'absenta encore par deux fois tandis que les garçons allèrent au parc Astérix ou faire du shopping. Naruto avait des envies dans les endroits les plus bizarres, mais le brun suivait même s'il se plaignait parfois. Itachi ne se doutait de rien, tout était pour le mieux bien que le retour faillit se rater car le blond eut un mal de chien à lâcher ses amis en en ayant même les larmes aux yeux. Pendant qu'il était avec eux, le plus calme de tous vint aux cotés de Sasuke qui s'était exilé dans un coin. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Gaara, n'arrivant pas à le cerner vraiment, mais il n'avait aucun grief particulier autre que celui-là pour le rejeter pleinement.

-Alors c'est toi ?

-Moi quoi ? répondit Sasuke d'une voix neutre tout comme l'était celle de son interlocuteur.

-Pour qui il m'a demandé tant de détails.

-Détails ?

Gaara le fixa droit dans les yeux puis glissa ses deux billes pâles vers ses fesses, revenant ensuite à son visage. D'un seul coup Sasuke comprit, et son expression changea du tout au tout :

-Hein ?...t'es le mec à qui il en parle sur MSN ?

-Oui.

Sasuke eut un peu de gêne à le voir ainsi le fixer droit dans les yeux, et il se racla la gorge avant de détourner les yeux pour les poser sur Naruto. Il le foudroyait comme pour lui faire du mal, rageant de se retrouver toujours dans de telles situations à cause de lui. Mais Gaara continua tranquillement :

-Ça m'a quelque peu étonné qu'il me demande ça alors qu'aucun homme ne l'a jamais intéressé. J'avais essayé, ça n'a rien donné.

Sasuke le regarda de nouveau, voyant le rouquin sous un nouvel angle. Il n'était pas mal, était bon avec le blond, assez juste avec les autres. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais une remarque sarcastique au coin des lèvres. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir préféré à lui ? Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment Naruto réfléchissait.

-Déçu ?

-Mh, plutôt. J'avais tenté ma chance deux fois, il y a un moment, et il n'a pas voulu.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi.

-Mh, je ne sais pas non plus, en tout cas il a l'air de t'avoir choisi.

-Et si je te disais que c'est juste un plan cul ?

-…alors c'est peut être pour ça.

-Comment ça ?

-…je ne peux pas seulement prendre son corps, j'ai besoin de tout ce qui va avec. Ça n'aurait pas pu me rendre heureux cette situation. Enfin bon, il m'a toujours étonné, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

-Ça je le confirme.

Gaara le regarda de haut en bas, comme il le faisait souvent quand il croyait ne pas être vu, et planta de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Leurs couleurs claires, presque translucide qui étaient mis encore plus en valeur par ses cheveux rouge sang, pouvaient mettre mal à l'aise. Seulement, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à montrer l'influence que cela pouvait avoir sur lui.

-Tu veux ma photo peut être ?

-Non, tu n'es pas à mon goût, ça ne me servirait à rien.

-Huhuhu, ça tombe bien, tu n'es pas des miens non plus.

-…tu n'étais pas hétéro à la base ?

-Va savoir.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Au loin il vit son frère lui faire un signe, et il hocha la tête. Avant qu'il n'aille voir Naruto, Gaara posa sa main sur son épaule et toujours sans expressions particulières dessinées sur le visage si ce n'était cet éclat qui apparaissait parfois dans ses yeux, il ajouta :

-Fais attention à lui, s'il devient sérieux, ça pourrait être un problème si toi ensuite tu ne l'es pas.

-…tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

-Oui.

-Tu as connu la fille avec qui il a été alors.

-Va savoir.

Gaara eut un sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Paris, et Sasuke trouva cela de bonne guerre. Il le planta là, allant vers le petit groupe les mains dans les poches, nonchalant. Puis d'un geste vif il attrapa Naruto par le dos de son t-shirt et le tira à sa suite en lançant un au revoir général de la main, l'ayant après tout déjà fait depuis une bonne demi-heure à chacun pour sa part. Naruto fit un dernier signe de la main puis agrippa le bras de l'Uchiha et se mit à rire en voyant la frimousse lassée d'Itachi.

-Vous faisiez quoi tout les deux ? on va être les derniers à rentrer là.

-J'attendais Naruto.

-J'attendais l'appel au micro.

Les deux Uchiha le frappèrent à l'arrière du crâne, et se mirent à courir en entendant justement l'appel lancé aux derniers voyageurs, Naruto sur les talons qui n'hésita pas à hurler à tue-tête qu'ils arrivaient comme s'ils allaient l'entendre. Cette situation l'amusée beaucoup, surtout cet air inquiet sur le visage des deux frères qui avaient encore accélérés. Quand ils entrèrent enfin dans l'habitacle, plusieurs paires d'yeux se posèrent sur eux, assez ulcérés d'avoir pris un peu de retard à cause d'eux. Naruto éclata de rire devant leur gêne, et fit une courbette parfaite, déclinant en plusieurs langues :

Excusez-moi mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, ils n'y sont pour rien.

Ils décidèrent de l'ignorer en grommelant. Au début il s'en ficha, mais un peu moins au bout de trois heures quand certains continuèrent de lui jeter des regards mauvais.

* * *

><p>Sasuke somnolait, Naruto essayait de ne plus sentir les regards pesant posés sur lui en regardant un film, et Itachi avait arrêté de taper un rapport, s'étant endormi la bave aux lèvres, contre l'épaule du blond. Son amant ne tarda pas à prendre possession de son autre épaule, ce qui valut à Naruto quelques regards tueur de filles et de femmes qui avaient repérées les deux bruns. Il était assez tard, et lui aussi se disait qu'il ferait mieux de s'endormir rapidement, seulement il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver lorsqu'il fermerait les yeux.<p>

À quelques rangs de là il avait vue une fille qui ne les quitter pas des yeux depuis trois heures, une autre lui disait rien que par son regard qu'elle en violerait un dès que possible, et celle qui était en train de caresser un gros tubes de smarties avec lubricité, ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Autrement c'était assez calme, la plupart des gens s'étaient endormi même les plus véhéments. Le seul élément gênant était un homme qui ne cessait d'appeler les hôtesses. La dernière venait tout juste de repartir lorsqu'il se leva, l'air paniqué et en nage :

-On va tous mourir ! il faut arrêter cet avion !

-Il est con se mec, on est au milieu du vol là….euh.

Naruto le vit sauter pas dessus le siège qui était resté vide à coté de lui, s'accrochant à deux autres passagers qu'il essaya de remettre sur les jambes, pleurant pratiquement en hurlant qu'il fallait fuir. Sasuke remua contre lui, se redressa de mauvaise humeur et fusilla l'homme d'un coup d'œil froid.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

-Ch'ai pas…j'allais te le demander Sasuke…

Le brun grogna avant de reposer sa tempe contre son épaule et lui interdire de bouger. Tout comme Naruto il suivit des yeux l'homme, et se redressa en entendant son intonation scandalisée. L'autre venait de frapper une hôtesse et était en train de frapper la porte de secours, celle se trouvant en milieu de l'appareil. Des passagers se levèrent et se jetèrent sur lui, mais il semblait avoir une force surhumaine. Itachi venait de bondir de son siège, comprenant ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Trop tard.

La porte s'ouvrit, ceux qui avaient essayés de sauver le vol se firent aspirer vers l'extérieur, une femme hurla en voyant son hublot se couvrir de sang et une large fumée s'éleva. Un des réacteurs était en feu. Naruto avait juste eu le temps de déboucler sa ceinture, d'attraper Itachi et de le ramener contre lui grâce à l'aide de Sasuke qui lui tenait l'avant bras. Les turbulences n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient pu avoir jusque là, les petites secousses étaient à présent pire que n'importe quelle montagne russe.

Itachi boucla sa ceinture avec beaucoup de mal, remerciant Naruto qui l'avait rattrapé à temps. Ils passèrent leur masque, les gens hurlaient, le commandant leur demanda de garder leur calme. Sasuke jura en voyant le blond attraper sa fiche pour lire les consignes de sécurité, une fille juste devant eux hurla en anglais qu'ils allaient tous mourir. La vitesse était horrible et la machine tangua dangereusement, leur faisant croire qu'ils allaient faire une vrille. Des bagages et des ordinateurs portables étaient en train de voler, des passagers se faisaient frapper par eux et du sang éclaboussa Itachi qui ne put sauver son épaule d'un épais bagage. Près de lui passa un couffin, l'enfant y hurler mais il ne put le rattraper. Peu après se fut à un homme de voler littéralement au dessus de lui, manquant de le frapper de son genou en plein front. La panique faisait croire à certains qu'ils pourraient sortir de ce cercueil volant, mais en plein vol ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin que là où ils étaient.

Certains n'étaient pas logiques.

Naruto tint la main de Sasuke, Itachi hurla à son frère de faire attention, qu'ils s'en sortiraient, que ce n'était rien. Juste à coté une petite fille pleurait d'avoir perdu sa mère, le crâne éclaté par un des chariots de duty free des hôtesses. La main tannée pressa celle plus pâle, Sasuke leva les yeux sur lui. Naruto le couvait des yeux, et il y avait là une lueur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ça lui donnait envi de pleurer.

Il savait qu'il portait malheur.

L'impact fut violent, l'avion ne s'arrêta pas en une fois, rebondissant et s'écorchant sur la terre dure à de nombreuses occasions. Des corps bondissaient, des cris de détresses étaient encore audible lorsqu'un siège s'arrachait et emportait un vivant. Ne restait sinon que les fracas des taules qui se pliaient et se brisaient sans pitié, emportant des vies avec elle. La carlingue s'arrêta enfin semblant bancale, et de nouveau cris se firent entendre.

L'avion avait finis sa course dans un point d'eau, et celle-ci était en train de pénétrer par ce qu'il restait de l'avant. Elle était glacée et des pleurs et des lamentations commençaient à s'élever jusqu'à eux. Naruto se débarrassa de son masque à oxygène, retirant de son autre main sa ceinture. Il hurla à Sasuke de se bouger, et le brun commença enfin à s'activer, ne réagissant guère plus à ses cris, choqué. Son aîné essayait de faire de même avec sa ceinture, marmonnant qu'ils allaient y arriver. Des personnes remontèrent de la partie plus en avant de la leur, hurlant qu'ils étaient en train de couler. Itachi parvint à s'extirper de son siège, laissant la place à Naruto qui ficha deux claques sonores au brun.

-C'est pas le moment de rêver bordel ! t'es un mec, tu dois te sauver tout seul !

-…

-Sinon je le fais et je te traiterai de gonzesse à vie !

L'expression vide du brun se chargea de colère, et malgré la douleur à sa jambe, un coup d'adrénaline vint lui fouetter le sang. Le trio s'achemina vers l'autre porte encore intacte que des passagers étaient en train d'ouvrir. N'étant pas très loin d'elle, ils furent dans les premiers à s'y jeter, glissant sur le toboggan qui les amena jusqu'à un sol froid et dur.

La steppe.

Voilà ce que c'était, mais pour le moment ils ne le voyaient pas encore, réceptionnant un gamin puis une vieille dame, aidant une femme à se relever malgré la douleur qu'elle avait au bassin. Itachi avait aidé la gamine qui avait vue sa mère mourir, et tenait à présent un enfant dans ses bras. L'odeur du kérosène commençait à emplir l'air, et il cracha un seul ordre aux deux autres :

-Fuyez !

Parmi les débris et les corps au sol qui ne se relèveraient plus jamais, le trio piqua un sprint, bientôt suivit par nombre de gens. Combien de temps le firent-ils ? Bonne question auquel aucun d'eux n'auraient pu répondre. Ils allongeaient le pas sur une terre peu couverte de verdure, aux abords de ce qui semblait être un lac. Ils dépassèrent des arbres, sortes de sapins, et quelques tas de neiges. L'air froid battait leurs corps chaud bouillant et recouvert de sueur. Ils furent bientôt soufflés par un air chaud qui les propulsa plus loin.

L'avion venait d'exploser.

Des personnes s'écroulèrent, lardées de bouts métalliques, un siège passa à seulement un mètre de Naruto qui balaya une femme qui se fit couper en deux. Un cri succincte s'éleva, avant que ses tripes ne se fassent emportée un peu plus en avant et qu'une pluie de sang ne s'étende autour d'elle. Itachi leur hurla de rester à terre et les deux autres ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, si agrippant avec toute l'énergie qu'ils avaient en eux.

Chaque seconde étaient semblable à une éternité. Itachi passa devant Naruto, se penchant sur Sasuke. Son cœur se serra, il eut peur, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son amant se redresser contre son aîné. Tout tremblant, Sasuke n'en garda pas moins ce petit rictus qui lui donnait envi de lui tenir tête à chaque fois. L'adrénaline n'était plus, et il sentait parfaitement la douleur dans sa jambe. Venant d'y jeter un œil, il venait de voir la fine barre métallique qui y était fichée et la légère entorse qui lui avait enflé la cheville.

-Qui a dis que j'avais pas de muscles et que j'étais une nana ?

Naruto ne put qu'esquisser un sourire, essuyant le regard glacé d'Itachi qui n'était pas mieux lotit que son cadet. Son haut était déchiré, révélant une épaule d'une vilaine couleur bordeaux, son arcade portait une coupure qui saignait abondamment. L'on pouvait croire qu'il saignait d'un œil, et son air était grave.

-Toi tu n'as rien ?

Le blond fit un rapide check-up et hocha négativement de la tête. Il avait eu la chance de s'en sortir indemne si ce n'était quelques égratignures. Il allait commencer à faire vraiment froid, et les gens étaient en train de se rassembler. Naruto aida Sasuke sous l'inspection d'Itachi qui était plus qu'inquiet pour son cadet. Son visage était livide, le sang n'arrangeait rien, et ses cheveux en bataille et libre sur ses épaules non plus.

-Où est ce qu'on est d'après vous ? je regardais un film, je n'ai pas vu où on en était du trajet.

-La dernière fois que j'ai regardé l'écran on survolait la Mongolie.

-La Mongolie ? on est vraiment mal barré là.

-Totalement, on va finir frigorifié.

-Tu crois qu'on peut se rapprocher de l'avion ?

-…il vaut mieux éviter.

-Ouais mais c'est chaud là-bas.

-Sauf que si ça explose, tu es mort.

Sasuke lui agrippa violemment le col et colla son nez au sien, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il lui interdit formellement d'y aller et lui ordonna de rester à ses cotés. Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, et encore moins quand les yeux du brun se posèrent sur l'avion en feu. Il devint livide, ses yeux perdirent toute vie. À nouveau il recommençait comme dans l'avion.

-Sasuke ?

-Petit frère !

Itachi l'enveloppa d'un bras protecteur, lui bloquant la vue de son corps. L'autre s'accrocha à lui, tremblant, et la réponse frappa Naruto : le brun ne supportait pas les flammes.

-Nii-san…Nii-san…

-Je suis là Sasuke, juste là.

-Emmène-moi loin de ça…

À ses pieds Sasuke vit un bras, juste un bras. Il eut du mal à respirer et ses doigts se transformèrent en serres acérée qui griffèrent le l'avant bras d'Itachi. Naruto se glissa à l'oreille du brun, se mettant sur ses pointes de pied, et lui murmura d'amener Sasuke vers les arbres pour être un peu plus à l'abri du vent. Itachi n'eut rien le temps de dire que Naruto se mit à courir vers l'avion. Pour que son frère ne le voie pas, Itachi l'emmena, priant pour que l'autre ne fasse rien de dangereux. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas prié intérieurement qu'on lui vienne en aide. En chemin il aida des gens, leur demanda si ça allait, peu comprenait mais malgré ça tous trouvaient un moyen d'y répondre. Après une telle catastrophe, les questions n'étaient pas très diverses après tout. Le bébé qu'il avait confié à une femme était toujours de ce monde, elle aussi, la gamine la tenait par le coude et ne disait plus rien, tête basse.

Vivre c'était toujours difficile.

Quand Naruto revint auprès d'eux, il avait avec lui du feu. Cela alerta Sasuke, mais à deux ils parvinrent à le calmer, lui expliquant calmement que ça ne pouvait rien lui faire. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir autant de peur dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Beaucoup de gens tremblaient, d'autres essayaient d'alléger les blessures d'autres, personnes ne savaient quoi faire. Naruto dégaina son téléphone portable, mais il n'y avait là aucun réseau.

-Mais on est paumés dans le trou du cul du monde où quoi ? ça existe encore des endroits sans réseaux !

Naruto commençait à paniquer. Il avait peur pour Sasuke, peur aussi pour Itachi. Ces deux là, il les aimait, et s'il fallait se taper la Mongolie au pas de course pour trouver de l'aide, il était près à commencer de suite. Un jeune homme s'approcha d'eux, interne de première année qui avait arrêté ses études et qui le regrettait fortement. Il fit un examen rapide des deux frères, mais ne put rien faire pour eux, n'ayant aucun matériel. Ils se resserrèrent tous autour du feu ramener qui avait quelque peu grossit grâce à quelques branches d'arbres trouvés par là, et Sasuke se resserra dans les bras de son frère qui ne le lâchait plus d'un pouce.

Une anglaise se mit à parler plus pour elle-même que pour le groupe. Elle avait regardé la carte avant qu'ils ne tombent, et elle connaissait bien cette partie du continent, l'ayant étudiée dans le cursus qu'elle suivait à Oxford. Justement elle se rendait pour une conférence, elle allait être en retard. La femme regarda sa montre qui s'était arrêtée et ravala un sanglot.

-Je pense que ça doit être le Lac khövsgöl…il n'y a que deux grands lac…Si on est là où je crois ça ne peut être que ça…je crois ?

Elle se mit à pleurer en silence, cachant ses yeux verts derrière ses mains tremblantes. Le groupe entier était frigorifié, le bébé se mit à hurler à pleins poumons et certains ventres se crièrent famine. Certains s'endormirent mais Itachi le leur interdit, chantonnant à l'oreille de son frère et surveillant d'un œil dur Naruto. Ce n'est qu'assez tard que s'éleva un nuage de poussière.

Des hommes arrivaient, certains à chevaux, deux d'entres eux à motocyclettes. Les secours ? Non juste quelques nomades qui étaient venus voir quel était cet écran de fumé noire qui s'élevait à l'horizon. La jeune femme en pleurs se jeta à leurs pieds et parvint à donner quelques mots, à leur demander de l'aide. Les hommes parlèrent mais personne n'y compris rien. Deux repartirent pour chercher de l'aide, les autres restants près d'eux pour s'occuper d'eux. Ils distribuèrent un peu d'eau et le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient, augmentèrent les foyers, troublant encore plus Sasuke qui préféra fermer les yeux.

Les hommes revinrent avec des couvertures, du fromage et de l'eau, puis l'attente repris avec eux. Sasuke était de plus en plus froid, et Naruto se colla contre lui par derrière, laissant son frère se charger de l'avant. Ils avaient pour eux une toute petite couverture dont le brun cherchait à se débarrasser. Sa fièvre était en train d'augmenter, la grosseur de son mollet faisait peur, tout autant que l'épaule de son aîné qui était d'un vilain mauve. La température était bien tombée, et les hommes étaient en train de parler, cherchant peut être à les amener en lieu sur, là où il ferait plus chaud. Toute donnée temporelle n'existait plus et leur était bien subjectif. Naruto et Itachi avaient peur que Sasuke ne meure, et jamais le blond ne s'était senti aussi bas. Son acolyte n'était pas mieux, suppliant son frère de ne pas l'abandonner à son tour.

Ils avaient envi de pleurer.

Ce n'est que bien longtemps après qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme le tonnerre au loin qui grondait. Des lumières se dessinèrent dans le ciel, balayant le sol, cherchant âme qui vive. Venait d'arriver des hélicoptères dont les flancs portaient des croix rouges. Ils se posèrent, lâchèrent une nuée de secouristes et ils furent sauver. Naruto hurla qu'on s'occupe de Sasuke, Itachi menaça qu'il fallait impérativement le sauver. Des couvertures de survie furent posées sur leurs épaules, et ils furent embarquer vers ils ne savaient même pas où.

En arrivant Sasuke fila en salle d'opération, Itachi fut forcé d'y aller à son tour, et Naruto resta là où on lui demanda d'attendre, ne voulant pas bouger et ayant même frappé un homme ayant voulu le forcer. Un jeune infirmier lui apporta un téléphone satellitaire, et il faillit l'embrasser de joie. Il téléphona chez lui, pleurant en entendant la voix de sa mère à qui il annonça qu'il était en vie. Lui et ses parents ne purent pas échanger grand chose pendant un moment, et puis ils se promirent de vite se revoir. Elle avait pour mission de téléphoner à ses amis qui relaieraient l'information dans son cercle, ils s'embrassèrent, ne voulurent pas se dire au revoir, et raccrochèrent.

Naruto se sentait seul, terriblement seul.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures pour que Sasuke sorte de la salle, et on l'amena près de son aîné qui était déjà dans une chambre. Naruto avait été prévenu, mais il n'avait pas voulu quitter cette porte, ayant la sensation intérieur qu'il ne devait surtout pas le faire, comme si la force de survivre à ce qui se passait là dedans ne dépendait que de sa force à lui qu'il lui transmettait ainsi.

Il resta près d'eux longtemps, attendant de les voir se réveiller, mais s'endormit avant. Ça avait été une longue aventure, vraiment longue. Des infirmières l'allongèrent, et il resta sagement là, replié sur lui-même comme un fœtus. La fatigue ne l'avait pas quittée à son réveil qui se fit sous la voix d'Itachi, celui-ci l'appelait doucement, n'arrivant pas à se redresser. Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien, et il le rassura sur Sasuke puis sur lui, sur le fait qu'il avait eu ses parents et sur les rares nouvelles qu'il avait eu des autres passagers.

Sasuke mit deux jours à se réveiller.

Entretemps, Itachi qui avait repris des forces avait demandé à Naruto de se regarder dans un miroir, car ce dernier refusait tout ce qu'on lui proposait. Ne voulant pas effrayer Sasuke dès son réveil, il décida de s'absenter un peu, pris une douche, mangea un morceau, et revint directement dans la chambre.

À son réveil, Sasuke n'était plus le même.

Ses yeux étaient vide, son visage impassible. Quand Naruto voulut le toucher il se recula, refusant tout contact. Il était complètement fermer. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être près de lui, ni de le toucher, ni de l'aimer que ce soit comme un ami ou plus. Ça lui était interdit. C'est ainsi que d'une voix sourde il lui lança un couteau en plein cœur :

-Ne m'approche plus jamais, je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie.

Naruto eut terriblement mal, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher son palpitant. Il refusa, mais Sasuke commença à répéter ce qu'il lui avait dis. C'en était presque hystérique, et on lui demanda de sortir de la chambre pour ni revenir que si le brun le souhaitait.

Naruto baissa la tête, recula jusqu'à un mur puis avança de nouveau vers la chambre où les médecin firent en sorte de le stopper. Perdu, il recula de nouveau et frappa sans raison le mur. Une fois, deux fois, il se fit mal, sa peau se déchira et il hurla, ne comprenant pas. Il y avait trop de chose, trop de sentiments en lui, il n'en pouvait plus et s'écroula contre un banc qu'il frappa et où il pleura. On lui administra des calmants, et le silence retomba.

Quand on les renvoya au Japon, Naruto retourna dans sa famille.

Quelques jours plus tard il se rendit chez les Uchiha. Ces derniers n'habitaient plus là.

* * *

><p>Ohohoh :) alors maintenant je vais dire un truc qui va faire que vous allez me haïr…ou pas. :)<p>

Toute cette partie du crash est fausse bien sur :) j'avais juste besoin d'écrire un peu de gore hahahahahahahaha. Oui, j'avais vraiment envi d'écrire ça, le soft au bout d'un moment ça me tue hahaahahahaha. C'est que le sang et l'angst me manquait tellement…mdrrrrrrrr, mais bon, ça va pas avec ce que je voulais mettre dans la suite de l'histoire, ça m'aurait déranger dans la chronologie, alors je l'ai mise en bonus et puis de toute façon je vous avais promis une histoire sans sang (ou si peu), sans tripes à l'air ni dent qui vole :) Vous voyez que de soft je peux passer à l'horreur en deux secondes mdrrr…et désolée pour ceux qui auraient cru avoir un lemon dans l'avion, mais il n'y en aura pas mdrrrr. Lors du prochain chapitre, soyez assurés, rien de tout ça ne se sera passé. Ils seront arrivés sain et sauf au Japon sans fou qui ouvre des portes, sans crash, sans morts :)

Donc toute l'histoire se situant entre les deux dernières lignes est mon horror show pour évacuer ma frustration de devoir rester en soft.

Vaaaala :) on me hait ? hahahahahaha

En tout cas, la suite soft et toute heureuse, se sera pour la semaine prochaine :)

XYZ


	9. conscience est un terme poli pour

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires XD, j'ai adoré voir vos réactions pour le coup. Et puis du coup je me suis dis que j'aurais uniquement du vous dire aujourd'hui que ce passage avait été un bonus. Donc oui, ça aurait été une des suites réelle et probable, mais il y avait trop de sang et j'avais promis du soft. Toutefois, notez qu'il y a des sentiments vrais là dedans, et que ça aurait pu se passer ^^ Enfin bref, pour faire court, ça ne me convenait pas plus que ça, ça me gênait pour certaines choses futures, et j'ai donc privilégié ce que vous allez lire maintenant :D. Bonne lecture donc ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 8** : Le trio revient de France où Naruto et Sasuke ont dépassés plusieurs paliers dans leur relation. L'ascension ne fait que commencer pourtant :)

_**Chap 9 : Conscience est un terme poli pour couardise (Dorian gray)**_

Itachi regardait tranquillement un film lorsque l'annonce de l'atterrissage se fit, mettant en pause l'écran ce qui le dérangea assez. Il en avait marre de se faire couper en pleine action. Il écouta l'annonce, et quelque chose le dérangea. Les deux autres étaient bien trop calmes. Voulant savoir ce qui se passait, et si son petit frère faisait toujours la tête au blond qui lui avait volé son dessert en le léchant pour l'empêcher de le reprendre, Itachi se pencha un peu en avant. Naruto était écroulé sur l'épaule de Sasuke, et la joue de celui-ci reposait contre les cheveux dorés. Ils dormaient à poings fermés, tranquillement, l'un contre l'autre. Cela le surprit assez, il savait que son frère n'aimait pas les contacts, et il trouvait qu'avec le blond il en avait un peu trop, trop facilement…et surtout de trop près.

Tout le long du voyage il les avait vu très proche, en avion ou même à Paris, pas que cela soit anormal car Naruto collait tout le monde, mais son frère ne s'en plaignait que très rarement et ça c'était aussi étrange que le triangle des Bermudes. Ça l'impressionnait, mais en même temps l'inquiétait. Il posa la main sur la joue de Sasuke, voulant le réveiller en douceur. Sasuke entrouvrit les paupières avec une certaine difficulté, mais sa face s'illumina d'un sourire quand il vit Itachi.

-On amorce l'atterrissage, Petit frère.

-Hn.

-Il faudrait que vous vous décolliez l'un de l'autre.

Les deux billes noires suivirent son doigt, et Sasuke comprit sur quoi il reposait. Il s'écarta un peu de Naruto et le secoua, le faisant grommeler dans son sommeil. Il lui pinça finalement le nez pour l'empêcher de respirer mais le blond essaya juste de le chasser tout en continuant de dormir la bouche ouverte. N'arrivant toutefois pas à le faire, il se redressa la tête dans le cul.

-Quessquecé ?

-On arrive.

-Nyé ?

-À Tokyo Usuratonkachi.

-Déjà ?

-Vous dormez depuis un moment.

Naruto qui se frottait un œil en regardant Itachi, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, donnant envie à Sasuke de faire de même. Le brun se retint au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux, et de suite ils recommencèrent à se chamailler. Itachi soupira longuement, regrettant presque de les avoir réveillés. La sortie de l'avion n'arrangea rien, rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter, et il les laissa en arrière pour avoir la paix qui ne fut que de courte durée. Au vu de l'heure, il était prévu que Naruto dorme chez eux, et il fut soulagé en y arrivant enfin, seulement jusqu'au dernier moment ils continuèrent, baissant juste d'un ton une fois couché. Naruto dans son futon ne perdait pas le Nord, répliquant toujours de manière à relancer Sasuke. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un faire réagir son cadet de cette manière, surtout sans que l'autre ne devienne d'un silence de mort. Ils se levèrent tard le lendemain, et encore, se ne fut que parce que la sonnerie de l'interphone se fit entendre et faillit leur faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Itachi avait alors grogné un :

-Sasuke ! va voir !

-Hnnn noooon.

Puis il s'était enroulé dans son drap. Itachi retenta le coup, mais son petit frère ne lui répondait même plus. Il se leva donc et faillit entrer en collision avec Naruto alors que la sonnerie était en train de grésiller non stop. Le blond lui laissa le passage, se grattant le cuir chevelu avec insistance, lui se rendit à l'appareil et décrocha d'un air agacé :

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est Kushina. Répondit une voix enjouée.

-Hein ? Kushina ? le cerveau du brun ne lui permettait pas de faire assez de lien pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Se fut Naruto qui l'avait entendu qui le mit sur la piste avec un :

-Maman ? qu'Itachi ressorti de la même manière :

-Maman ?

Kushina qui n'avait pas entendu son fils se mit à rire joyeusement, et Itachi comprit enfin à qui il avait à faire. Il lui ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble et réalisa enfin qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon et piqua un sprint retour jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller. Naruto alla jusqu'à la porte, prendre la place d'Itachi et ouvrit à sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras et qui l'embrassa sur le front.

-Il était bien ton voyage mon chéri ?

-Oui mais…

-Je suis venue vous préparer à manger, en me disant que vous n'alliez pas être assez en forme pour vous préparer un bon petit plat.

-Non mais maman, qu'est ce que tu fais ? repose ce poêle, on est pas chez nous !

Naruto était parfaitement réveillé à présent et courut sur les pas de sa mère pour l'arrêter alors qu'elle était déjà en train de sortir les ingrédients qu'elle avait avec elle.

-Et puis on dormait nous, Sasuke dors encore lui !

-Et bien retourne dormir Naruto, je viendrais te réveiller plus tard quand tout sera prêt.

-Mais…

-Écoute chéri, j'ai envi de vous faire un bon petit plat, je ne toucherai à rien d'autre qu'à la cuisine. Ça ne te dérange pas Itachi ?

Le brun qui était ressorti de sa chambre était en train de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Ces deux là se ressemblaient vraiment, bien qu'elle lui donnait la forte impression d'être encore moins sans gêne que son fils. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment qu'elle soit là, même si cela était assez bizarre de la voir cuisiner pour eux alors que sa propre mère n'était plus là pour le faire avec elle comme dans le temps lorsqu'elles s'échangeaient recettes et astuces. Encore fatigué car n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi sur les deux derniers jours passés en France grâce aux amis du blond et aussi à cause d'un rendez-vous surprise qu'il avait du faire, Itachi n'eut rien de mieux à dire que :

-Non, ça va.

-Très bien, je vais vous concocter un plat qu'une amie m'a appris ! et toi, tu n'as qu'à faire comme ces deux là et retourner dormir. Tu m'as l'air complètement exténué.

-Euh…je ne peux pas laisser une invitée qui cuisine en plus pour nous, seule et sans l'aider…

-Mais si, c'est moi qui te le demande va. J'aimerai prendre soin de vous, comme votre mère l'avait fais pour moi à l'époque.

-…ma mère t'a aidée ?

-Oui, ta mère était un vrai cœur, une vraie sœur. Maintenant, retournez au lit, et moi je vais vous faire de quoi vous remplir la panse.

Kushina se retroussa les manches d'un air décidé, et l'idée de leur faire à manger lui fit avoir un sourire partant d'une oreille à l'autre. Itachi abandonna, il se souvenait très bien d'elle et de sa détermination à ne jamais rien lâché. Combien de fois avait-il vu sa mère lutter en vain ? Il s'excusa rapidement et retourna dans son lit tout comme Naruto dans son futon, abandonnant l'idée de la faire repartir. Il ferma la porte de Sasuke, et se laissa tomber d'un coup sur le futon, répondant au grognement de Sasuke par un :

-C'est ma mère.

Ce qui fit encore grogner le brun, qui se retourna dans son lit, avant de se rendormir profondément. Naruto ne tarda pas lui aussi, rêvant de nourriture à cause de l'odeur qui devenait de plus en plus exquise dans l'appartement. Les trois bonhommes se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard après qu'elle les eut réveillés. Ricanant dans son coin, Kushina s'amusa à les voir émerger et se disputer pour aller à la salle de bain. Ils partagèrent se repas avec convivialité, mais Sasuke restait toujours un peu sombre quand Kushina était présente, point n'était sa faute de pourtant vouloir lui faire retrouver le sourire. Parfois il le faisait, laissant sa garde tomber, mais ce n'était jamais digne de ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Naruto, et Itachi le remarqua.

Les deux garçons étaient encore en vacance pour un mois, et Naruto expliqua à sa mère qu'il avait trouvé un petit job qui lui laisserait du temps libre pour en profiter aussi. Il parlait librement avec elle, naviguant d'un sujet à un autre, lui donnant des nouvelles de ses amis à Paris. Elle était mangée des yeux par Sasuke qui se demandait si sa mère aurait été ainsi aujourd'hui avec lui. Elle lui manquait tant. Il aima particulièrement les petites rides qui marquèrent le coin de ses yeux quand elle s'amusa de la gêne de son fils lorsqu'elle lui eut demandé s'il s'y était fais des filles. Il en avait même bégayé avant de chercher comment éviter le sujet, lui hurlant qu'elle devrait avoir honte d'être si indiscrète. C'était vrai qu'elle était quelqu'un de très ouvert, mais elle s'aimait ainsi et n'aurait changé pour rien au monde.

Itachi qui buvait tranquillement un café cherchait à comprendre son cadet, trouvant qu'il avait un peu trop d'intérêt pour Kushina. C'était qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis un moment, fixant avec insistances certaines choses que son frère n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il n'avait pas envi de croire que les goûts de son frère irait envers les femmes plus âgées, plus que tout il espérait que Sasuke ramène quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à avoir le sourire, un peu comme Naruto…mais en fille, il allait sans dire. En se levant pour amener le dessert, il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet qui n'y comprit pas grand-chose et le regarda un peu bêtement avant de questionner les deux autres du regard. En même temps les deux Uzumaki levèrent les épaules pour lui répondre qu'ils ne savaient pas, et ils regardèrent l'Uchiha allait au frigo en chantonnant un petit air à la mode.

Naruto retourna chez lui avec sa mère, et il profita enfin du temps qu'il lui restait avant de rependre son travail avec son ami. Itachi ne fut même pas surpris de retrouver Naruto plus d'une fois chez eux en rentrant du travail. Soit ils revenaient d'une journée de travail et étaient à moitié mort dans le salon, ayant à peine la force de se jeter une vanne, soit ils jouaient à la console ou se mataient des films. Il les retrouva même une fois endormi devant l'un d'eux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient entretemps, comment ils tuaient le temps et répondaient à leurs envies, point qu'il n'aurait toutefois pas aimé. Sasuke initiait par moment les parties de jambes en l'air, l'excitant souvent par des baisers voraces et le laissant continuer, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui le voulait. Dans ces moments là il était plus impatient et plus centré sur son propre désir, devenant plus brutal et parfois rapide. Naruto s'était mis à lui expliquer ce qui était bon et ce qui pouvait être amélioré, et avec son caractère, Sasuke ne rechignait pas à la tâche. Loin était le temps où le faire avec un autre homme les enquiquinait.

Ils ne s'en lassaient même pas, cherchant toujours de nouvelle manière de le faire si ce n'était les endroits. Naruto quant à lui tentait toujours de renverser les rôles, mais Sasuke refusait tout autant, bien qu'au fond de lui était en train de germer l'envie de savoir. Une des choses qui l'excitait le plus était de voir les expressions de plaisir du blond quand il le prenait, et surtout quand il heurtait cette 'zone' sensible. Car il pouvait se dire que c'était grâce à lui et il pouvait continuer encore et encore de lui donner ou bien tout reprendre égoïstement afin de le voir se tordre sous lui et l'entendre le supplier voir le menacer pour qu'il continue son affaire. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait faire ça à Naruto, du moins s'en persuadait-il, mais pour l'instant les actes du blond envers les autres mâles lui laissaient bon espoir.

Se plaisir qu'il pouvait lire sur sa face, cette extase même parfois lorsqu'il s'y prenait bien, le rendait curieux et lui faisait se demander s'il pourrait ressentir tout autant lui aussi en étant pris. Une fois il faillit le laisser faire, un égarement rapidement corrigé à la grande déception de Naruto, mais il n'y pouvait rien car l'idée lui déplaisait toujours. Prendre quelqu'un était une chose, accepter cette personne en soi en était une autre. Et puis sa fierté ne cessait de lui souffler que c'était impossible, et il préférait l'écouter comme il l'avait toujours fais.

Pourtant par moment Sasuke se surprenait à regarder Naruto, il l'observait calmement dans ses manies ou sa manière d'être avec les autres. Parfois s'était lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en groupe et que le blond riait avec les autres avant d'initier une partie de basket qu'il pratiquait toujours autant. Mais aussi et surtout lorsqu'ils travaillaient ou que le blond après un gros effort allait se reposer cinq minutes dans le coin de la pièce. Souvent c'était lorsqu'il voyait sa sueur dégouliner le long de sa face et qu'il supportait mal la chaleur. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette fois où son ami et lui marchaient dans la rue, et que le blond avait disparu dans un convenience en en ressortant avec un bento qu'il alla donner à un vieil sdf à l'aspect malheureux que lui-même n'avait pas remarqué.

Sasuke était pratiquement sur que Naruto ne voyait pas le monde comme tout le monde, et quand il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parfois captiver comme ça, ni même pourquoi il se sentait irrité lorsque Naruto collait quelqu'un d'autre que lui, alors l'Uchiha se disait que c'était à cause de ça.

C'était devenu tellement naturel qu'il n'avait pas encore compris.

Et il en allait de même pour Naruto qui ne cherchait même plus à se trouver de petite amie, l'idée l'ayant complètement quittée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte tellement il était bien avec le brun, que ce soit de corps ou d'esprit. Et il jalousait vraiment la relation que Sasuke pouvait avoir avec certaines personnes. Il n'aima pas le moins du monde par exemple, voir Suigetsu si proche de lui, un bras autour de la nuque et lui parlant à voix basse, surtout que le brun ne l'envoya pas bouler comme d'habitude mais l'écouta attentivement tout en lui rendant ses messes basses. Cela se répéta quelque fois, mais il ne lui demanda jamais ce qui était en train de se tramer, décidé à ne pas lui montrer que cela le taraudait. C'était pire quand le brun se mettait à écoutait Karin, le plus souvent il faisait son maximum pour les ignorer. Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto l'apprit un peu plus tard.

C'était presque la fin du mois, bientôt le temps de dire adieu aux vacances et bonjour aux bancs d'école pour leur dernière année de lycée et tout ce que cela impliquait. Ils n'avaient travaillés que le matin ce jour là pour déménager un petit appartement où les affaires avaient déjà été emballées par les propriétaires. Habituellement Naruto motivait Sasuke même lorsque ce dernier ne demandait rien en travaillant consciencieusement dans son coin, car l'Uchiha ne rouspétait que rarement, économisant ses forces pour les allers-retours qu'il faisait. C'est que le blond faisait la même besogne que lui tout en discutant et blaguant et ce sans pour autant se fatiguer plus vite. C'était un monstre, Sasuke ne voyait que ça.

Ce jour là, Naruto lui proposa l'un de ses petits défis habituel, portant ici sur celui qui porterait le plus de carton dans le camion. Sasuke se prit au jeu et s'acharna jusqu'à la fin, mais Naruto gagna d'un carton. Un ridicule carton de dix centimètres par dix qui donna au brun l'envie d'y shooter de toutes ses forces et de le piétiner avec toute sa rage. Mais fierté Uchiesque oblige, il se retint avec un sang froid lui aussi tout à fait monstrueux, ne laissant rien paraître. Naruto se réserva le droit de lui demander son gage, et ça alla au brun qui ne se doutait pas de la future demande.

C'est que Naruto l'avait laissé tranquille depuis un moment quant à ce sujet.

Ce soir là, Sasuke se préparait dans sa chambre, mettant une dernière touche à sa tenue lorsqu'il entendit sonner. Naruto était tout sourire à la porte, des dvd dans les mains par abondance. Cela le surpris assez, car il l'avait quitté dans l'après midi en lui disant qu'il avait à faire dans la soirée, et à première vue, Naruto avait joué au basket depuis peu. Sasuke le vit le détailler des pieds à la tête, et il s'attendit à une remarque stupide du genre 'le retour du Vampire' et autre connerie qu'on lui servait habituellement, au lieu de quoi Naruto lui servit un :

-Ben tu t'es habillé pour aller où ?

Pas de remarque, pas de moquerie, juste une simple question. Cela lui donna envie de répondre, car il ne se sentait pas attaqué comme il pouvait l'être souvent. Enfin c'était vrai que Naruto ne l'attaquait que très peu souvent de cette manière, il devait savoir qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Du moins, il ne voyait que ça. Alors sur un ton neutre, il lui fit :

-Suigetsu est venu plusieurs fois me parler dans la semaine.

-Ouais j'ai vu.

-Il chante parfois, et là, il fait la première partie d'un groupe que j'aime bien.

-Suigetsu chante ?

-Hn. Il m'a donné les billets.

-Les ?

Sasuke laissa planer un silence en voyant la face du blond rayonner. Il savait que de ce qu'il allait dire aller dépendre le reste de la soirée. La question était : est ce que ça allait vraiment le déranger ? Il ne voyait pas Naruto dans ce genre de concert, mais après tout il avait toujours pensé que 'qui vivra verra', non ? alors il lui répondit par un simple son de gorge :

-Hn.

-Je peux venir ?

Sasuke ne put étouffer le gloussement amusé qu'il eut après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas. Il s'était tellement attendu à ça, et puis venir à ce concert habillé comme il l'était serait un suicide social et peut être pas que. Il était tenaillait entre l'idée de lui dire oui et de le laisser habiller comme ça, ou bien d'être un peu sympa et d'accepter en l'obligeant de se changer. Le pointant d'un doigt accusateur, il lui fit tout en souriant en coin :

-Pas comme ça en tout cas.

-De quoi ? Naruto baissa les yeux sur lui et compris, c'est là qu'il lui fit : t'as bien des fringues à me prêter non ?

Sasuke hésita entre en rire simplement et se foutre de sa gueule carrément. Il opta pour ce qui énervait le plus son compagnon. Un rictus et un silence. Cela fit réagir de suite Naruto.

-Non ?

-Tu veux que je te transforme en ce que je suis là ? fit Sasuke en faisant rouler son doigt vers lui en une boucle gracieuse.

-Ben pourquoi pas ?

-Il y a des fois, Usuratonkachi, où j'arrive pas à te suivre.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment. Bon, je vais prendre une douche, choisis moi ma panoplie ok ?

Et le blond fila vers la salle de bain qu'il connaissait si bien, faisant comme chez lui, laissant le brun soupirer tranquillement. Il retourna dans son placard, prenant tout un tas de vêtements noir et certains aux teintes mauves sombres. Ce soir, ils seraient assortis, et Sasuke fit donc en sorte de lui trouvé des accessoires quelques peu différents des siens. Lui, il était habillé totalement de noir, d'un pantalon assez étroit avec autour des hanches, une sorte de jupette surmonté d'un tulle noir déchiré par endroit et maintenu par une ceinture aux pointes métalliques. Il y pendait du centre avant jusqu'au centre arrière des chainettes de couleur argent, parsemée de-ci de-là de croix et autres petits symboles comme des têtes de mort. Il avait un débardeur noir près du corps, déchiré par endroit, recouvrant un manche longue en résille et une cravate du même mauve que sa jupette. Sasuke fixa ses bracelets et ses bagues, rajouta une barrette dans ses mèches et termina par son khôl avant d'enfiler ses boots.

-Tu fais très gay.

-J't'emmerde.

Naruto était sur le pas de la porte, une serviette autour des hanches, et Sasuke lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre près du lit où il avait posé tous ce qu'il allait mettre sur lui.

-Hahaha, et tu le sors d'où tout ton attirail ? c'est que ça coûte cher ces trucs là, j'ai jeté un œil la dernière fois sur le net pour ton annif.

-J'ai des amis.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent de surprise face à cette réponse, et il éclata d'un rire sonore qui vexa Sasuke dont la répartie fut juste un petit bruit de gorge dédaigneux. Il donna à Naruto une chemise noire cintrée et à queue, striée de ligne verticale mince et de couleur mauve, avec un blason au niveau du sein gauche qui était relié à des badges posé un peu plus haut sur le coté droit. Il y avait des épingles à nourrice sur le flanc droit dont l'une supportait un petit pendentif, une araignée. Il lui fit enfilé des gants en résille, trouva quelques bagues qui lui allèrent, mais pas aux mêmes doigts que lui, et lui laissa choisir des bracelets pendant qu'il regardait les chaussures qu'il avait.

-Oh fait Sasuke.

-Hn ?

-T'as essayé le piercing que je t'ai offert ? je ne l'ai pas encore vu sur toi.

Le brun souleva son haut, lui dévoilant le bijou posé, et le lui enleva de suite de la vue pour lui donner un pantalon assez large, histoire de ne pas le laisser en caleçon. Naruto décida qu'il le verrait plus longuement plus tard dans la soirée, et ricana en enfilant le pantalon, découvrant des ceintures le recouvrant du haut des cuisses jusqu'aux chaussures. Sasuke lui mit dans les mains une ceinture à lanière entrecroisée et lui demanda finalement :

-En chaussure, tu fais la même taille que moi ?

-Euh.

Mais n'ayant pas attendu sa réponse, Sasuke lui présenta déjà une paire que le blond enfila rapidement. C'était un tout petit peu trop grand, mais il décida de faire avec et allait le dire à Sasuke qui n'était plus devant lui. Ses mains passèrent par-dessus ses épaules, et il sentit que le brun lui avait passé quelque chose autour de la gorge, et était à présent en train de lui placer sur le bas du visage.

-C'est quoi ?

Sasuke dirigea sa tête vers le miroir qu'il avait dans un coin, lui laissant voir un masque où était dessinée une abominable mâchoire, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil. C'était monstrueusement bien fait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur le type de soirée, voyant un crayon s'approcher de ses yeux.

-Qu'est ce tu fais !

-La ferme.

Naruto pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, que ses yeux survivent au crayon de son ami, et celui-ci continua de lui ajouter ensuite des trucs sur le visage. Quand Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, il se reconnut à peine.

-Qu'est ce t'as fait à mes cheveux !

-Ça partira demain.

-T'es sur ? je vais pas finir comme un dalmatien ?

-Non. Bouge pas je vais te rajouter ça aux oreilles.

-Heyyyy j'ai pas de trou pour ça !

-C'est des faux piercings, idiot, laisse-toi faire.

Sasuke termina de les lui mettre, jeta un œil critique sur sa tenue entière et en parut satisfait. Il récupéra un sac qu'il mit en bandoulière, y faisant cliqueter de nombreux porte-clés en argent contre des bibelots et des badges, puis attrapa son portable et lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Et on se dépêche, sinon on va être en retard, déjà que je ne vais pas aller dans le backstage tch'.

-Désolé.

-Je verrais avec Sui pour qu'il me fasse passer à la fin du concert.

-T'es une groupie ou quoi ?

-Hmpf, allez, grouille.

Les deux garçons atteignirent la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Itachi qui ne masqua pas sa surprise pourtant pratiquement imperceptible, mais le blond avait l'habitude de la deviner chez ces deux là au point que ça en était évident. En tout cas, le coup d'œil curieux du brun ne lui échappa pas.

-Vous sortez ?

-Ouais, concert, on revient tard. Mais tu devais bosser tard tu m'avais dis ? c'est pour ça que j'y allais seul d'ailleurs ?

-En fait je viens me faire un sac, je pars à Kyoto pour deux jours.

-Ok.

-Et toi, tu dors ici après Naruto ?

-Euh…

-On improvisera, là on est en retard ! amène-toi Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke fit un rapide signe à son frère et embarqua Naruto à sa suite, l'attrapant par la main, geste qui n'échappa pas à son aîné. Naruto fit peur à une petite vieille, habitant au rez-de-chaussée, et baissa le bas de son masque en attendant d'arriver sur le lieu du concert pour ne pas provoquer d'autres crises cardiaques sur son passage. Dans le bus il tapa un texto pour sa mère, la prévenant qu'il dormirait chez les Uchiha, et Sasuke était en train d'en envoyer un à Suigetsu. La salle n'était pas très loin, et ce dernier avait envoyé Karin les chercher à l'arrêt bus. Elle avait une tenue dans le même style qu'eux, mais avec des teintes rouges qui s'allièrent parfaitement à celles de Sasuke à qui elle s'accrocha d'office, tendant ses lèvres vers lui. Il les ignora, et elle bouda un peu en les guidant à l'intérieur, ne reconnaissant Naruto qu'après avoir demandé qui il était.

Elle le snoba à moitié, mais il n'était plus si désarmé face à ce genre de vannes et d'attitudes. Un jeu s'installa entre eux, bien que l'atmosphère extérieure était assez inquiétante pour lui qui ne connaissait pas le milieu. C'était qu'il y avait de drôles de phénomène, battant de loin le duo qu'il formait d'avec l'Uchiha. Sasuke toutefois était à l'aise, et salua de loin quelques personnes qui faisaient la queue. Un groupe de fille lui fit des signes, et Karin se colla encore plus à lui. Sasuke ne s'en plaignit pas, car elle leur permit d'être juste devant la scène, et elle les laissa, passant derrière cette dernière. Naruto reconnut Yahiko, et ce dernier leur fit signe pour qu'ils viennent le voir.

Yahiko frappa le poing de Sasuke, ne souriant même pas mais regardant autour d'eux après avoir longuement fixé Naruto. Il ne l'avait pas dévisagé, juste observer un court instant, comme pour être sur de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, comme si c'était le 'lui' de d'habitude qui n'avait pas du tout changé. Finalement, il l'aimait beaucoup ce mec, car il n'avait jamais l'impression d'être une tare au moindre geste qu'il avait. Ça n'avait pas été souvent le cas dans les endroits où il avait habité, alors Naruto ne put se retenir de lui sourire, ce qui adoucit l'expression de son vis-à-vis.

-Comment ça se fait qu'Itachi ne soit pas là ? c'est lui qui est fan de ce groupe, non ?

-Ouais, mais il avait un boulot de dernière minute, et tout à l'heure il est passé pour me dire qu'il part à Kyoto pour deux jours.

-Pfff encore. Il fait que ça de rater les bons concerts, je ne pensais pas qu'il deviendrait comme ça à l'époque.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Être intéressé plus par son boulot que par toi, s'oublier lui-même comme ça. Avant il aurait tué pour venir à un concert de ce groupe, tout comme il aurait tué pour être près de toi s'il te pensait seul…enfin…ce n'est peut être plus le cas.

Yahiko fixa Naruto deux secondes avant de repartir conquérir de ses yeux calmes la place. Il saluait par moment quelques jeunes femmes surtatouées, fit un signe de tête à quelques hommes, et Naruto les écouta parler tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit des rugissements bizarres. Et puis le sol trembla à moitié, lui rappelant la scène des dinosaures fuyant le t-rex dans le premier Jurassic Park. C'est là qu'il les vit entrer, tout un troupeau de jeune, certains avec des accoutrements bizarres et des maquillages qu'il n'aurait cru voir que dans les mangas et photographies artistiques. Et silencieusement, il remercia le ciel que les Japonais ne soient pas aussi bourrins que dans les autres pays qu'il avait visité et où il avait été voir plusieurs groupes internationaux. Autrement, ils auraient été piétinés ou écrasés contre les barrières de sécurité autour de la scène et Dieu savait qu'il haïssait ça.

Il se posta près de Sasuke, se posant milles et une question sur leurs présences dans la fosse, vu que le brun détestait les foules. Pourtant lorsque la salle commença à chauffer et que la première partie monta sur scène, Naruto n'y pensa plus. D'un seul coup tout le monde s'était resserré, et il n'osait même pas imaginer la suite. Un petit coup d'œil circulaire lui montra des drapeaux flottant parmi la foule, les uns montrant des symboles, d'autres des messages d'amour, alors que des petits bâtons lumineux portaient par les fans étaient en train de s'accrocher un peu partout sur leurs corps. Un brouhaha indistinct était en train de se répandre, les lumières changèrent, le groupe apparu et Naruto remarqua le sourire de son ami ainsi que le signe envers ceux qui se tenaient sur la scène.

Naruto reconnu Suigetsu à ses tatouages, car il portait un masque blanc sur son visage, orné par endroit de petites marques rouges. Sasuke se pencha à son oreille, lui apprenant que Kimimaro et Juugo étaient là, et justement, ils apparurent comme s'ils n'avaient attendus que cette précision de l'Uchiha pour se faire. Ils étaient masqués eux aussi, l'un avec une traînée noire qui recouvrait pratiquement toute une surface, et l'autre avec trois marques toutes simples au niveau d'une joue, deux traits rouges sous les yeux et deux points de la même couleur vers son front. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs instruments, prenant leurs temps. Naruto fut sure que le signe de tête de Suigetsu était pour ses deux compagnons, et le jeu commença. Les premières parties aimaient se présenter ou se faire présenter. Pas eux. Le nom du groupe flottait sur une bannière géante, étendue derrière eux, se froissant avec le vent artificiel balancé dessus et changeant de couleur grâce aux spots qui s'en chargeaient.

Des premières notes espacées s'élevèrent, une d'entre-elles vibra plus longtemps que les autres et Suigetsu s'approcha du micro. Le bas de son visage qui n'était pas caché par un masque permis de voir sa bouche s'entrouvrir pour laisser une voix de plus en plus forte, couvrant le brouhaha qui se tut d'un seul coup. La crevette avait un coffre démoniaque en lui, faisant vibrer sa voix presque irréellement. Sasuke lui murmura que le groupe de Suigetsu commençait à peine et qu'il n'était pas très connu, mais Naruto n'en entendit pas plus. L'ambiance monta d'un cran, sa voix s'échappa par flots et inonda la salle entière qui se mit à vibrer pour eux. Les gens se rapprochèrent, se collant à leurs dos et le blond regretta amèrement que ce ne fut pas différent des concerts où il était déjà allé dans le temps, mais bien vite il se laissa entraîner dans l'ambiance qui était en train de s'installer.

Le groupe enchaîna trois morceaux, pas plus, mais ils finirent dans une clameur d'une ampleur qu'ils n'avaient pas connus depuis leurs débuts.

Mais elle fut loin d'égaler celle qui vint juste après, avec l'arrivée du groupe pour qui ils étaient tous là. Il y eut quelque chose de plus, une sorte de lourdeur dans l'air qui englobait tout le monde. Un voile était tombé sur le devant de la scène et ils apparurent en ombre chinoise, ne se dévoilant qu'au tombé de rideau au même moment qu'un grondement se fit entendre. La voix puissante du chanteur était en train de s'élever à capella, et lorsque la petite introduction stoppa, Naruto comprit que le silence avait était total. D'un même chœur s'éleva des cris de liesse, des flashs crépitèrent, et le chanteur se recula sur scène, bras écarté comme pour les embrasser tous en même temps. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer, le chanteur attrapa le micro et après un rapide remerciement sur leurs présences si nombreuses, et avoir remercié leur avant première, il entama sa chanson la plus connue. La salle reprit les paroles en chœur, la fosse venait de se resserrer, et Naruto pria pour que ses côtes ne se brisent pas sous la pression. C'est là qu'il pensa à Sasuke, mais Yahiko se trouvait derrière le brun et l'entourait de ses bras, supportant les poussées pour que l'Uchiha ne soit pas écrasé. Il le protégeait.

Et cela lui déplut.

Naruto se détourna de cette vue et retourna mirer la scène, décortiquant leur style, écoutant les paroles, n'y trouvant plus vraiment son compte. C'est là qu'il sentit un corps contre son dos, bien trop près, bien trop rebondi. C'était une fille, et la manière dont elle avait de se lover contre lui, lui rappela bien des souvenirs. Ça c'était sa poitrine qui se pressait contre son flanc et son bras, et là sa hanche qui se collait à sa fesse. Elle hurlait son amour pour le groupe, soufflant contre lui avec une joie folle, et il profita de ses atouts. La main du brun trouva la sienne, le surprenant, et il se sentit tirer sur le coté, se retrouvant devant les deux autres garçons. Le corps de la jeune femme qui avait pris sa place à présent venait d'être remplacée par celui de son amant qui chantait à voix basse et s'agitait tout contre lui, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Sasuke lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tiré Naruto à lui en voyant cette paire de sein coller à son bras et son dos, et à présent, dans son dos, il se calait de la même manière. En tout cas, Naruto avait déjà chaud avant cette accolade, mais avec son souffle à son oreille et cette situation, il s'imaginait déjà ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en cet instant même et ce qu'il pourrait réellement faire à la fin de ce concert. Il eut du mal à déglutir en sentant son sexe se durcir et se tendre, et il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la musique.

Le temps lui sembla lent tout à coup, une véritable torture.

Et puis les mains du brun se posèrent sur lui, pas tout le temps mais assez tout de même pour l'exciter un peu plus. Il était sur que Sasuke avait compris son état et qu'il était en train de s'amuser. Mais si ce n'était Yahiko, Naruto n'éprouvait pas vraiment de gêne, ça l'excitait même de se savoir au milieu de cette foule sans qu'ils n'aient conscience de lui et de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ça le stressa néanmoins un peu lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains du brun carrément sur son sexe. Sasuke était collé à son dos, il hurlait des paroles de la chanson et d'autres commentaires, bien différent de sa réserve habituelle. D'un poing il battait l'air, de l'autre il le touchait, mettant son corps au contact du sien avant de s'en séparer comme il pouvait, puis d'y revenir avec une insistance qui l'incitait à bander de plus en plus. Naruto grogna, et du retenir son râle de satisfaction lorsque sa main passa sa braguette.

Le blond se rattrapa à la barrière métallique qui portait de grande banderole derrière lesquelles ils étaient, il faisait son possible pour rester focalisé sur la scène et ne put retenir un rire en s'imaginant ce que penseraient ceux sur scène s'ils le voyaient en train de jouir sans aucune raison apparente. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se tendit en se sentant venir, cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible, sachant qui ils avaient dans leur dos. Sasuke se lova contre lui, mettant sa tête près de la sienne et gardant ses mains contre lui, inconscient de la vision périphérique de Yahiko. Il souffla à son oreille :

-Tu te contrôles bien, un peu plus et on t'aurait entendu, parce qu'on arrive à la fin de la chanson, j'aurais du un peu moins insister juste pour voir ce que t'aurais fais d'avoir jouis dans un silence total.

-Enfoiré.

-À ton service.

-C'est sur que tu le seras après ce foutu concert.

Sasuke se mit à rire et n'avait pas remarqué que Yahiko lui avait jeté plusieurs petits coups d'œil depuis qu'il avait fait jouir son amant. Et celui qui était comme un deuxième grand frère pour lui n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas avoir compris ce qui c'était passé. Il se demandait quoi faire, s'il devait le dire à son ami ou non. Itachi ne serait sans doute pas content de cette nouvelle, et Sasuke avait l'air pourtant heureux. Depuis combien d'année n'avait-il pas vu Sasuke comme il l'était à présent ? Naruto semblait alléger le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules par il ne savait quel miracle… Non, il n'avait pas envi d'y mettre son nez pour le moment. Sasuke avait l'air heureux, lui qui fuyait les contacts se laissait faire et le cherchait, c'en était déroutant. Ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait vu si vivant. Itachi serait heureux lui aussi tant qu'il ne saurait pas, il en était sur. S'il l'apprenait par contre, se serait une autre histoire…s'il venait à l'apprendre ce n'est pas dis qu'il lui dirait qu'il avait su avant, il n'était pas assez fou pour ça.

Il connaissait l'Uchiha, son passé et ses capacités. Ce n'était pas les lois qui lui faisaient peur, surtout pas quand ça concernait son cadet. Mais il savait que Sasuke était conscient de ça, il se rappelait sans mal du petit garçon, aux grands yeux ensoleillés qui étaient devenus tristes et inquiets, ne s'apaisant qu'à la vue de son aîné. Si seulement ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. Si seulement on pouvait changer le passé, en enlevant ne serait qu'un événement d'une vie ou en en abrégeant quelques secondes.

Si seulement.

L'un des bras du brun passa autour du cou du blond comme pour l'étrangler, et Naruto éclata de rire avant de se mettre à remuer. Le son qui avait cessé et laissait place à un immense silence si ce n'était un murmure sourd, venait de résonner à un niveau sonore qui se devait interdit. Sasuke se mit à bouger en rythme lui aussi, ne montrant se coté de sa personnalité que trop bien rarement. Il voyait ces deux là qui se chauffaient de plus en plus en mimant un jeu, et le gémissement que lâcha Sasuke ne lui échappa pas. Ce dernier prit quelques couleurs car deux trois personnes autour d'eux se tournèrent vers eux en l'ayant entendu, et le brun mit ses mains sur les yeux du blond pour l'empêcher de le voir en se retournant sur lui. Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il puisse voir sa gêne, ni même qu'il lui montre une expression intéressée par le bruit qu'il venait d'émettre. Ça aurait pu le tuer…pire, l'exciter.

Yahiko les quitta des yeux, reportant son attention sur scène. Il leva le poing en même temps que tout le reste de la salle et hurla les paroles parlées de la chanson qui venait de commencer. Naruto n'était peut être pas quelque chose de mauvais s'il pouvait changer le jeune Uchiha de cette manière, et Yahiko ne serait pas celui qui mettrait fin à ce début de vie en lui. Ils continuèrent comme ça, tout le long du concert, piaillant, riant, se collant. Mais finalement, Sasuke sentit sur lui les œillades de Yahiko qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer par moment, souvent quand le chanteur s'adressait à ses fans ou qu'une chanson se finissait. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux en le surprenant, le faisant d'un air de défi, mais il y avait cette inquiétude, cette toute petite faille au fond de son regard habituellement si sur de lui. Alors Yahiko se pencha tout contre lui pour être sur que seul Sasuke l'entende et lui murmura :

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas, continuant juste de le fixer. Un rictus se dessina avec lenteur au coin de ses lèvres. Il savait plus ou moins, évitant au possible de penser au fait que cela ferait bientôt trois mois qu'ils seraient ensemble s'il ne se trompait pas et que cela serait ça plus longue relation avec quelqu'un amicalement et plus si affinités. Yahiko, avec sérieux et un petit silence, finit par continuer :

-…le danger ne viendra pas de moi, je respecterai ton choix.

-Tu ne diras rien à mon frère ? ne put s'empêcher de lui demander le jeune Uchiha.

-…non. Yahiko semblait peser le pour et le contre. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire.

Yahiko lui tapota sur l'épaule, comme une sorte d'encouragement ou de signe de réconfort. Sasuke n'avait pas envi de penser à ça, il avait envi d'arrêter de réfléchir ce soir. Pour une fois il voulait se sentir alléger de tout fardeau et pensait bien qu'il le regretterait plus tard. Mais pour le moment, ne pas avoir cette lourdeur pesante sur lui était magnifique. Yahiko ne dirait rien, son frère ne saurait rien, Naruto était là, et il oublia le reste pour se remettre dans l'ambiance. Il aurait assez du reste de sa vie pour réfléchir, ce soir il voulait oublier tout ça et ces questions qui parfois venaient l'assaillir aux moments les moins opportuns.

Naruto poussa un hurlement, se joignant au reste de la foule. Il aimait bien les paroles de la chanson qui parlait d'un amour triste, et la musique qui était crachée par les hauts parleurs était un pur bonheur. Sasuke poussa le second cri en symbiose avec lui, levant le poing de bonheur, bientôt rejoins par Naruto.

À la fin du show, les chanteurs disparurent de la scène après un discours et des remerciements. Ils lancèrent quelques tee-shirts signés avant ça dans la foule, et les fans les déchirèrent pour en avoir un bout, de vraies furies que le blond n'aurait jamais soupçonnés. Ils avaient tous la classe du brun, en très moche parfois, car l'habit ne pouvait tout faire, mais leur caractère d'apparence froide et toute en retenue n'était pas le même pour tous. Il y eut des cris, des menaces, et Sasuke le sauva d'une fille totalement folle qui sauta juste devant lui en voyant y atterrir un médiator au nom du groupe. Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire en la voyant cherché au sol à la lueur de son portable, et le blond attrapa la main de son ami pour y glisser l'objet qu'il avait en fait attrapé. Ça fit rire un peu plus l'Uchiha qui le rangea dans sa poche, avant de laisser sa main effleurer de nouveau celle du blond. Il détestait les fosses et faisait un effort à chaque fois qu'il allait à un concert, mais ce soir il était heureux d'y être. Ainsi, il avait une bonne excuse de se laisser ainsi toucher par Naruto qui s'amusait à regarder à droite et à gauche pour voir ces gens si ténébreux et mystérieux, perdre leur image pour des bouts de tissus et de plastique.

Finalement la salle se vida petit à petit une fois que les stars s'en furent allées, mais Yahiko et Sasuke ne bougèrent pas. Ils étaient en train de parler du show, et le brun n'était même pas conscient des regards posés sur lui. Naruto le regarda, scrutant ses yeux, le coin étirés de ceux-ci et du pli qui y apparaissait lorsqu'il souriait. Naruto eut envi d'enlever sa mèche de cheveux et d'en profiter pour caresser sa joue. L'autre venait de sourire et de dévoiler ses dents. Naruto eut envi de l'attraper par la main et de le trainer dans un coin où ils seraient seuls, mais son amant ne le remarqua même pas. Alors que la salle était presque vide, Karin arriva en faisant tinter ses talons hauts, et se planta près de Sasuke pour l'attraper par le bras.

-Je l'ai Sasukeeee…

-Donne.

-Et ma récompense ? fit-elle en battant des cils et en levant une jambe sensuellement contre la sienne.

-…merci ?

-Nah, ma récompense, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux et en détachant chaque syllabe.

Sasuke eut une petite grimace, et ne fut pas du tout emballé en la voyant tendre les lèvres vers lui. Il soupira, ennuyé, et se pencha pour déposer un bisou sur elles, mais ce ne fut pas assez pour elle. Karin l'attrapa par son haut et poussa le baiser un peu plus loin et plus longtemps surtout, révulsant Naruto dont le regard se chargea de colère ce qui n'échappa pas à Yahiko. Alors le blond ne jouait pas ? Il avait envi de lui demandé, mais préféra se taire que de faire une bêtise et de voir Sasuke se renfermer. Naruto n'aimait pas ça, ça le gênait de penser comme ça, mais a première pensée fut qu'elle devait le lâcher, qu'elle n'avait pas à toucher à sa propriété. Sasuke la repoussa avec une certaine indélicatesse, mais totalement dans sa bulle elle ne remarqua rien et posa contre son torse un petit paquet.

-J'ai réussi à t'avoir un haut et le cd dédicacé.

-Hn.

-Ça valait bien un baiser non ?

Non. Voilà ce qu'il voulait lui répondre. Sasuke s'était renfermé, redevenant celui qu'il était d'habitude, celui dont on ne pouvait vraiment deviner les pensées et les actes. Il la remercia à demi-mot, et Karin sentit bien qu'il y avait un problème. Sa lèvre en trembla et elle voulut lui demander de lui pardonner son entrain, car elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la fragile amitié qu'elle avait avec lui. Mais c'est là que Suigetsu hurla à Karin de s'amener car la fête en backstage allait commencée. Elle se tourna vers lui, arrêta de se mordre la lèvre inférieur et lui hurla qu'elle arrivait de suite, puis s'excusa juste envers Sasuke d'un rapide :

-Désolée, j'ai demandé si on pouvait faire entrer un ami ou deux, mais ils ne veulent pas du tout, j'aurais vraiment aimé Sasuke !

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est mon frère qui est vraiment fan de se groupe et c'est uniquement pour lui que je t'avais demandé ça.

Karin regretta de le savoir. Elle avait pensé que l'appel avait vraiment été parce qu'il voulait de ses nouvelles, que la voix doucereuse qu'il avait pris n'avait eut pour autre but qu'elle. Il avait même daigné la rencontrer seul à seule, pour lui offrir un verre et lui demander de le faire pour lui. Souriant, aimable, si sournois…mais elle l'aimait comme il était, et même si jamais il ne le lui rendrait, elle s'était déjà promis de lui en donner plus que de raison ainsi que de rester à ses cotés. Elle se souviendrait toujours de lui, du gamin qui l'avait sauvé, le seul qui la traitait normalement quoi qu'elle fasse.

-Je…je tenterais encore pour une prochaine fois.

-Hn.

C'est ces moments là qui étaient toujours les plus traitres. Le brun lui posa une main dans les cheveux, gentiment. Il était parfois sournois mais toujours gentil, il se fatiguait d'elle mais revenait toujours prendre de ses nouvelles. Il était blessé mais ne voulait pas d'aide, et sa froideur n'était qu'une carapace cachant mal la gentillesse qu'il pouvait avoir envers les personnes qu'il aimait. Être son amie et rester à ses cotés était une chose, tenter de sortir avec lui en était une autre. Pour rien au monde elle aurait abandonné cet espoir que ce genre de geste raviver à chaque fois. Reprenant du poil de la bête, elle s'écarta tout de même un peu de lui pour qu'il ne reprenne pas la mouche.

-On s'appelle hein Sasuke ! en plus tu ne sors avec personne depuis un moment, je pourrais bien moi sor…

-Karin ! rapplique tes fesses ! Suigetsu piétinait d'impatience, et elle se contrôla pour ne lui hurler qu'un :

-Mais fous-moi la paix imbécile ! Sa…mais ? Sasuke ?

-Là-bas.

Yahiko pointa la sortie principale, et Karin découvrit Sasuke trainé par le bras par Naruto. La conversation avait l'air animé, et le blond souriait à pleine dents, accélérant le pas. Elle hurla le nom du brun qui ne se retourna même pas, ce dernier était même plutôt heureux de se barrer de là. Il aimait bien Karin, mais il y avait des limites, surtout qu'elle avait demandé de l'embrasser et en avait un peu trop profité. Il n'avait pas aimé ce baiser, il connaissait d'autres lèvres. Elles, elles lui manquaient. Il leva la main et la secoua de gauche à droite, la saluant rapidement. La jeune femme soupira.

-Habituellement les femmes détestent être traitées de la sorte.

-Je te le confirme Pain, Sasuke est le seul qui peut le faire.

-Hm ? tu me sors mon pseudo de tatoueur pour quelle raison ? je t'ai vexée ?

Karin eut un sourire taquin. Elle aimait beaucoup enquiquiner cet homme inébranlable, se demandant à chaque fois si elle aurait l'occasion de le voir perdre son calme. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas vu grand-chose de sa part.

-Je dois y aller, Suigetsu m'attends.

-A plus.

-Ouaip.

Elle fila en dandinant des hanches, laissant Yahiko repartir de son côté. Sasuke et Naruto avaient retrouvés tous ceux qui étaient venus au concert, maintenant rassemblés en petits groupes, certains chantant avec passion des paroles apprises par cœur aussi bien en paroles qu'en intonation, d'autres prenant des photos de groupe ou discutant tout simplement. Ils attendaient la sortie des artistes qui n'allait pas se faire avant un bon moment. Quelques regards se posèrent sur eux, car Naruto ne le tenait plus par le bras mais bien par la main, y ayant emmêlé ses doigts, et il pressait toujours le pas, les obligeants à les remarquer car peu s'en seraient allés si vite sans avoir revus leurs favoris.

Sasuke avait resserré ses doigts contre les siens, le suivant sans se plaindre. Il ne voyait pas les autres, suivant juste la lueur blonde qui ouvrait les ténèbres mal éclairées devant lui. Il n'y avait que ça dans sa vision, cet éclair jaune pâle dont les lampadaires alentour ne rendaient pas justice avec leurs lumières artificielles. Son amant les fit arriver dans une ruelle un peu sombre et éloignée de tous ces gens. Naruto le plaqua contre un mur, lui attrapa la mâchoire d'une main et l'embrassa avec férocité, se collant contre lui au maximum, lui révélant qu'il était de nouveau excité. Contre ses lèvres il murmura son prénom avant de les capturer de nouveau, faisant ricaner Sasuke qui n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment Naruto pouvait s'exciter si vite et surtout pour lui, surtout avec tous ceux qui lui tournaient autour. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas le choix, alors pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi l'idée de le voir aller ailleurs l'agaçait tant ? Naruto l'embrassa de nouveau, et Sasuke descendit ses mains vers son entrejambe. Les siennes vinrent s'en emparer, l'arrêtant contre le ronflement de son pantalon. Il lui souffla avec toute la retenue qu'il avait :

-Non.

-Hu ?

-Pas comme ça…Naruto lui lécha les lèvres du bout de la langue, et à son regard insistant, Sasuke comprit.

-Ça va pas ?

-Quoi ? je peux te le faire, mais toi non ?

Sasuke n'était pas du tout chaud à l'idée, et il baissa les yeux vers son bas ventre. Naruto lui souffla que c'était son gage et Sasuke eut du mal à avaler la pilule. Ok, il avait perdu un pari, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait devoir lui tailler une pipe…non ? Il sentit ses lèvres sur sa gorge, et l'idée commençait à faire son chemin. Arriverait-il à lui faire ce qu'il lui faisait ? À lui faire avoir ce même plaisir ? Arriverait-il avant tout à ne pas fuir une fois devant ? Sasuke échangea leurs positions, prenant son courage à deux mains, et il se laissa glisser contre son corps. La respiration du blond se saccada rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre, impatient de voir Sasuke le prendre en bouche.

Sauf qu'il n'y eut rien.

Sasuke avait déboutonné son pantalon, commencé à le descendre. Les poils blond l'avait fait s'arrêter un instant, et puis il avait continué de le déshabiller. À présent, il fixait son sous-vêtement avec insistance, regardant l'endroit où disparaissaient les poils blond sans avoir la force d'aller plus loin. Faire ça, c'était pour Sasuke, accepter beaucoup plus qu'un plan cul, et son manque de réaction fit atterrir Naruto de la lune où il était parti en orbite. Sasuke était en mode bug, ce qui fit prier le blond un instant, suppliant intérieurement son brun de se décoincer. Rien ne venait.

-Bon, laisse tomber.

-Hu ? Le brun releva la tête vers celle du blond, plutôt agacé.

-Apparemment tu ne peux pas faire ça. Te force pas va.

Naruto venait de s'abaisser pour remonter son pantalon, et Sasuke n'avait pas aimé le sous-entendu de sa remarque. Quoi ? Naruto pourrait faire ça et pas lui ? Lui l'Uchiha ? Lui Sasuke ? Plus fortement qu'il l'aurait voulu, il le repoussa contre le mur et lui fit lâcher son pantalon, baissant dans un même mouvement son boxer qui libéra son sexe. Naruto lâcha un cri étouffé, car il lui avait fais un peu mal. Sasuke lui voyait la verge du blond à deux centimètres de son visage, et en sentant une question se former dans son esprit, il décida de se lancer. Il savait qu'il reculerait autrement, et après l'avoir plaqué ainsi, ça aurait été un intolérable échec. Après une bonne inspiration, il s'approcha et le goba.

C'était chaud dans sa bouche, et le gémissement du blond quand il l'avait pris en lui l'avertit bien qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il était vraiment en train de lui faire une fellation et n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il était en train de faire. C'était chaud et vivant, et il se demandait comment les filles pouvaient se donner le conseil de le faire comme si c'était un bâtonnet glacé. Il n'y avait rien de glacé là dedans, loin de là. D'abord ce n'était pas froid, ce n'était pas du tout petit, et le goût sucré du bâtonnet n'existait pas. Non, le goût du blond était déjà fort présent, à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait pendant le concert. Mais l'amertume de sa semence ne le dégoûta pas vraiment, il préféra même ça à du sucré finalement, bien que ce fut assez spécial. Lentement il le fit ressortir d'entre ses lèvres, passa sa langue sur son membre gonflé d'envie. C'était bizarre mais pas infaisable finalement. Naruto lâcha un gémissement en sentant sa langue encore maladroite s'attarder sur son gland puis descendre sur son frein en y insistant un moment.

Naruto s'affaissa un peu contre le mur et se mordit violemment la lèvre pour taire le glapissement qui voulait sortir de sa gorge. Le piercing du brun était en train de se frotter contre sa peau fine et ça le rendait fou. Il avait envi de se déhancher en lui et ne put pour l'instant qu'avancer ses mains vers son visage, le faisant se tendre un instant en voyant le geste. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas et les posa sur sa chevelure, effleurant ses oreilles, l'encourageant en murmurant son prénom d'une manière suppliante. C'est là que Sasuke comprit qu'il avait toujours le pouvoir sur lui, que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le rôle d'une femme, qu'il n'en était pas une comme bien souvent on le lui disait. En tout cas il espérait que Naruto ne ferait pas cette remarque, car il ne pourrait pas le lui pardonner.

Après tout, le blond serait le seul qui le verrait faire ça.

Et puis Naruto le lui avait fait nombre de fois, et il n'avait jamais osé le traiter de femme. C'était trop rabaissant suivant le ton de voix ou la lueur qu'ils avaient dans le fond des yeux. Combien de fois avait-il fracassé une gueule pour un simple commentaire qui avait dégénéré ? Le plus souvent il essayait de garder son calme, mais parfois il laissait la haine l'envahir, et perdre la tête lui faisait du bien. Naruto le ramena à la situation d'un nouveau gémissement et l'autre descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à ses bourses. Il avait le pouvoir de le frustrer comme celui de le faire partir au septième ciel et ça lui était suffisant pour le moment.

Il le suça comme Naruto le lui avait fais, reproduisant au mieux, mimant de ses mains celles de Naruto et sa manière de caresser. Il ne se posait plus de questions, vivant tout simplement l'instant. Les soupirs qui s'élevèrent de son amant étaient en train d'affoler ses sens, et son sexe était à présent dressé et dur comme le sien lorsqu'il le pénétrait. Sasuke avait envi d'entrer en lui et de le masturber de ses mains, de le mordre à l'épaule avant de lécher la marque. Il voulait le sentir se resserrer autour de lui et lui demander d'aller plus profondément en lui, de continuer, de lui faire du bien. Aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient en mémoire, et de cet antre étroit et chaud, son bas ventre commença à faire des siennes et son sang lui monta ailleurs pas qu'au cerveau. Naruto semblait vraiment apprécier, et la main qui se glissa dans ses mèches pour les ramener en arrière se fit impatiente. Il lui tirait les cheveux, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux, et l'expression du blond était divine. Sasuke soupira d'impatience, son sous-vêtement devenait une torture infernale pour son entrejambe.

Mais avant de pouvoir le prendre, il voulait le faire jouir comme ça et il y arriva, avalant une gorgée de son sperme avant de laisser le reste tomber à terre et de s'en recevoir un peu sur la joue. Il n'était pas fana de ça. Naruto quant à lui glissa jusqu'au sol, ses jambes le tenant à peine debout. Il donnait l'impression ne plus avoir de force, et Sasuke s'avança tout contre lui pour l'embrasser. Une main sur son épaule pour se maintenir pendant qu'il l'embrassait, sa voisine descendit vers son propre sexe tendu dont il s'occupa car n'en pouvant plus. Naruto le repoussa finalement en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lécha le coin de sa lèvre où un peu de bave avait coulé, et sans vergogne il lui lança :

-Je veux te voir le faire.

Sasuke n'arrivait plus vraiment à penser correctement, et il resta à genoux, les fesses sur ses talons, une main au sol et l'autre sur son membre, lui donnant ce qu'il désirait. Naruto le buvait des yeux. Il aimait cette rougeur sur les joues du brun, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux noyés de plaisir. Il l'aimait comme ça autant qu'il l'aimait dans la vie de tous les jours. À cette pensée, il eut comme une déferlante dans le bas de son corps, et il se sentait de nouveau bander. Sasuke venait de jouir, poussant des soupirs d'aise, serrant son sexe pour le débarrasser de ce qu'il contenait. Il termina sur un grognement de satisfaction pur avant de s'étaler contre lui et de chercher ses lèvres. Ça ne l'avait pas tué, ça lui avait même plut. Mais il se jura que personne d'autre que Naruto n'aurait droit à se service de sa part.

Sasuke regarda sa main poisseuse, et le blond l'attrapa pour en lécher un doigt tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Il était heureux, il se sentait bien, ça se devinait et cela rendit Sasuke assez fier de sa prouesse. Si c'était comme ça, il n'était pas exclut qu'il puisse recommencer sans gages pour l'obliger. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, puis Naruto fit en sorte que son dos rencontre son torse, et ils restèrent comme ça un moment, laissant leurs cœurs reprendre un cours normal ainsi que leurs jambes un peu d'énergie. Mais même s'ils se calmaient, Naruto avait encore envie d'aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas que ça, il voulait être en Sasuke et le sentir sien, c'est qu'il aimait ça lui aussi se déhancher…même si Sasuke n'avait jamais voulu. Il l'embrassa juste sous le lobe de l'oreille, laissant ses mains sur son corps.

-Hey, Sasuke…

-Hn ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, l'observant à travers ses mèches un peu emmêlées. Dieu qu'il aimait son regard, Naruto se pencha vers lui et captura ses lèvres les menant au bord de l'asphyxie. Et pendant que Sasuke reprenait son souffle, il se pencha à son oreille qu'il grignota avant d'y murmurer son idée qui glaça le brun.

-C'est moi qui te prends.

Sasuke se tendit tout contre lui, contractant ses muscles et lui laissant comprendre plus de chose qu'avec une seule parole. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, voulant vérifier qu'il ne se fichait pas de lui bien que son corps entier lui disait que ce n'était pas le cas. Naruto avait sentit qu'il n'était pas chaud du tout à se donner à lui, mais ce n'était pas du dégoût qu'il pouvait lire sur ses traits, mais une sorte de peur voire plutôt de la panique. Il ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre dire avec un aplomb glacé et presque imbu :

-Quoi ? Ça ne t'a pas suffit ?

-Mais…

Sasuke releva un peu le menton comme pour l'intimider. Ça ne rabaissa pas le caquet du blond qui n'y prêtait plus attention depuis bien longtemps. Essayant de ne pas être virulent, voulant lui expliquer calmement, il tint son regard et lui fit sur le ton de la confidence :

-Non mais moi aussi j'ai envie de te prendre.

-De quoi ?

-Ben je suis aussi un mec et j'aime bien pouvoir…Naruto se ravisa de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, passant directement à : On le fera tous les deux ! ok ?

-Non mais de quoi ? hein ?

-C'est ça la vie de couple Sasuke, c'est un ensemble de compromis et de concession.

-La vie de couple ? qu'est ce que tu baves comme crétineries ? on baise ensemble, on ne fait rien d'autre. Toi et moi égale plan cul ! pas relation profonde de cœur et d'esprit ! t'as déjà oublié que c'est toi qui m'a parlé d'être sex-friend ? et maintenant quoi !

Naruto n'aima pas cette phrase, au non, pas du tout. C'était vrai qu'il avait lancé ça, qu'il lui avait dis qu'ils s'amuseraient uniquement, mais…mais il n'était plus sur du tout que c'était encore que de l'amusement et de la curiosité face au plaisir qu'ils pouvaient en ressentir. Sasuke l'avait quelque peu repoussé, peu enclin à rester entre ses bras après une telle demande de son amant. Mais Naruto n'était pas à court d'arguments, comme bien souvent :

-J'avais dis 'laisse tomber', toi tu l'as fais après et donc de ton plein grès, donc j'ai encore droit à mon gage.

Naruto gloussa, fier de sa répartie et le brun se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir entendu le lui dire. Il chercha quoi dire, comment faire pour le contrer, assez vexé de voir le sourire du blondinet qui ne cessait de s'élargir. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et il se détesta de n'avoir rien d'autre à lui dire que :

-…salaud.

-Hahaha, et fier de l'être mon vieux.

Naruto se pencha vers lui, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Il l'embrassa, lui coupant le souffle par un baisé profond. L'autre posa sa main sur son visage pour le repousser, et le blond passa sa langue entre ses doigts. Il était en train de l'exciter, le fixant droit dans les yeux, le défiant de retirer sa main ou pire, de l'y laisser. Sasuke ne savait pas jusqu'où irait Naruto. C'est là qu'il s'énerva en voyant cette envie se dessiner dans ses yeux :

-C'est quoi ces trucs autour de ta tête ! vire-moi ces sales fleurs ! Naruto !

-Nah nah nah, chacun son tour.

-Hmpf ! je te ferais regretter ça.

-Ok, alors je vais me servir une double ration.

-Hmpf, même pas en rêve.

-Oh t'inquiète pas de mes rêves, tu rougirais de ceux que je fais.

-Tch', je regrette déjà…

-Quoi d'être avec moi ?

-Non que tu sois si persistant et si bête.

-Haha, tu peux parler, tête de mule.

-Pfff, pas autant que toi. Je te répète qu'on n'est pas ensemble.

Naruto l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui déplaisait beaucoup de l'entendre dire ça alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, après tout c'était vrai, il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ce que disait Sasuke. Ses mains commencèrent à glisser sous son haut, mais Sasuke ne bougeait pas, même lorsqu'il l'embrassa sur la gorge et que ses doigts pincèrent ses tétons. Le brun était bloqué, bien plus gravement encore que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à genoux devant lui et cela bien qu'il donnait l'impression de se laisser faire. Naruto soupira, le connaissant trop bien pour savoir qu'il devait arrêter car le brun n'était pas prêt, et prit la décision de se contenter pour ce soir de ce qu'il avait eue juste avant et qu'il lui demanderait plus, plus tard. Après un rapide baiser, il souffla contre l'une de ses joues qu'il venait aussi d'embrasser :

-Bon laisse tomber, je vois bien que tu ne peux pas le faire.

Naruto s'écarta de lui et s'étira avant de repartir vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Il devait sortir d'ici avant d'attaquer Sasuke, de le plaquer contre se foutu mur et de le prendre sans préavis, de plonger en lui et de l'entendre souffler pour lui tout en l'appelant par son nom. Bien qu'il fût plus certain que l'Uchiha la lui arrache dès que possible une fois qu'il l'aurait mis à terre pour le prendre.

C'est lui qui se retrouva plaqué au mur.

Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec une insistance effrayante. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler, Naruto l'avait compris à cette atmosphère qui venait de le prendre aux tripes. Aucuns gestes du brun, pas un mouvement, pas une parole. Avec Sasuke, il fallait toujours deviner, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'Uzumaki avança les lèvres vers les siennes et les y déposa légèrement, puis sa langue glissa sur celle inférieur et descendit jusqu'à son menton qu'il mordilla légèrement. Les yeux à demi-clos, Sasuke chuchota contre sa peau :

-Ok.

* * *

><p>Et tadaaa je coupe là :'D on me hait encore ? hahahaha. A la semaine prochaine 3<p> 


	10. Une première fois et des doutes

Petite précision aux reviewers anonymes qui seraient peut être nouveau sur ce site, lorsque vous me posez une question je ne peux y répondre que si vous laissez une adresse mail. Au contraire des blogs on ne peut pas vous répondre sinon. A moins d'attendre le nouveau chapitre bien sur, mais dans ce cas là ce que vous demandez peut y trouver réponse.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 9** : Naruto et Sasuke vont à un concert de Visual, et la soirée se termine chaudement après quelques remarques de Yahiko qui devine ce qui se passe non loin de lui. Il décide toutefois de ne rien dire à son ami et de laisser Sasuke vivre sa vie.

_**Chap 10 : Une première fois et des doutes.**_

Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec une insistance effrayante. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler, Naruto l'avait compris à cette atmosphère qui venait de le prendre aux tripes. Aucuns gestes du brun, pas un mouvement, pas une parole. Avec Sasuke, il fallait toujours deviner, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. L'Uzumaki avança les lèvres vers les siennes et les y déposa légèrement, puis sa langue glissa sur celle inférieur et descendit jusqu'à son menton qu'il mordilla légèrement. Les yeux à demi-clos, Sasuke chuchota contre sa peau :

-Ok.

-…ok ?

Naruto ne put retenir un sourire éclatant, et il posa ses bras autour de sa nuque, se rapprochant du brun autant que possible, continuant de lui grignoter le bas du visage. Sasuke posa sa main sur sa mâchoire et le repoussa contre le mur, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Ce simple mot qu'il avait dis était en train de lui foutre une trouille bleu, mais pire était pour lui de revenir dessus. En se contrôlant au maximum pour ne pas lui faire entendre son trouble, le brun lui fit :

-Hn, mais pas là, on rentre chez moi.

-Pffff, pourquoi ? c'est maintenant que j'en ai envi.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en le regardant. Il pensait peut être qu'en le fixant comme ça, Naruto pourrait devenir télépathe et lui faciliter la tâche de ne même pas avoir à formuler sa pensée en mots ? mais Naruto voulait l'entendre pour ne faire aucun faux pas. Il l'encouragea :

-Sasuke ?

-Si…le brun grimaça et baissa les yeux sur le coté avant de les planter de nouveau dans les siens…tch' si c'est pareil que toi, je ne marcherai pas droit juste après et je préfère être chez moi que de devoir être porté par toi pour y arriver.

-Oh.

-Hn.

Le brun avait détourné sa face de la sienne en finissant sa tirade, rougissant légèrement, et cela le fit rire. Dans un sursaut de fierté, Sasuke planta de nouveau son regard dans ses yeux si bleus qui venaient de s'adoucir. Sasuke comprit que le blond ne s'y prendrait pas n'importe comment, et qu'il ferait son possible pour qu'il ne le regrette pas. Le baiser qu'il lui donna fut comme pour sceller un pacte, et il l'accepta.

En sortant de la ruelle, côte à côte, Naruto lui attrapa la main en le voyant traîner et le tira près de lui pour qu'il avance aussi vite que lui, se fichant bien des regards qui se posaient sur eux. Sa main s'était passablement refroidie ce qui surprit assez Naruto qui remarqua finalement ces petits coups d'œil malsain ou interrogateurs qui se posaient sur eux, ainsi que l'humeur massacrante du brun. Parmi ces œillades et ceux qui regardaient plus longuement sans aucune honte, il en trouva aussi qui en éprouvaient de l'envie. Cette attention l'amusée énormément, alors en arrivant à l'arrêt du bus, il ne le lâcha pas, non, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa, se fichant bien de son air de surprise. Sasuke était à lui, et il voulait que tous ceux-ci-présent soient bien au courant.

Sasuke se figea un instant en sentant sa langue courir sur ses dents, quémandant passage, et il le sentit la presser contre lui. Il voulait le frapper, si fort que Naruto en aurait souffert des jours, mais dans son regard entrouvert il vit un sourire et surtout un air de défi. Sa fierté en prit un coup, alors il plongea sa main dans sa chevelure qu'il agrippa violemment avant de lui rendre son baiser, défiant quiconque de venir lui dire quelque chose et ne voulant pas perdre du terrain face au blond. Sasuke en avait complètement oublié Yahiko qui s'était de toute façon volatiliser de là bien des minutes auparavant. En cet instant il ne voyait qu'une chose : le défi du blond.

Naruto n'était pas en train de leurs montrer qu'il était le mec du couple, non, il l'embrassait et c'était tout et lui laissa même prendre le dessus en se pliant à sa manière de faire. Il l'embrassait pour l'embrasser, et pas pour le diminuer, se fichant bien de ce qu'on pouvait dire dans leurs dos. C'était ça que Sasuke aimait avec lui, il n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être traité comme une fille. D'ailleurs, Naruto avait juste posé ses avant bras sur ses épaules, profitant pleinement du baiser, n'en profitant pas pour lui tripoter les fesses ou pire. Il gloussa en continuant de l'embrasser, appuyant un peu plus sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il en avait oublié la lueur de défi dans les yeux de Naruto qui les avait fermés de toute façon.

-Alors on fricote les pédés ? z'avez pas honte de vous montrer en plein jour ?

Sasuke venait d'arrêter de l'embrasser pour tourner la tête vers celui qui venait de parler si intelligemment. Les paroles pouvaient faire mal mais pas tuer, alors ils pouvaient toujours les utiliser. Ça faisait longtemps que Naruto avait compris ça. Il n'y avait que lorsque ça venait de ses parents qu'il pouvait avoir du mal et en être dérangé des jours entiers. Mais qui ne le serait pas de la part de son propre sang ? Du reste du monde après sa manière de le prendre pouvait varier, ce n'était qu'une question de degré de relation. En cet instant il n'avait aucun lien avec eux, mais il décida de les chasser gentiment :

-Il fait nuit là.

-Tiens tu rétorques la fiotte ? c'est p't'être pour ça que t'as pas vu que t'embrasser un mec alors ? enfin faut dire qu'il est gaulé comme une gonzesse, c'est peut être pas mauvais en fait. Tu ne cacherais pas une paire de seins là-dessous ma jolie ?

L'expression du blond montra clairement aux autres qu'ils venaient de commettre une erreur, mais il resta toutefois les mains dans les poches et le laissa gérer. Il savait pertinemment que Sasuke pouvait se protéger tout seul et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sortir les mots, voir les poings, à sa place. À la limite il le rejoindrait dans le combat s'il le voyait perdre du terrain, mais autrement, le brun n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire, mais Naruto savait que Sasuke pouvait être tatillon sur certaines choses. Parfois il avait fait l'erreur de l'aider comme il aurait aidé une fille en prenant sa défense, et il s'était pris de mauvais retour de la part de Sasuke. Depuis à chaque fois que ses sens lui disaient de l'aider, de le protéger ou de lui faciliter la vie comme il l'aurait fait pour l'autre sexe, il s'arrêtait et le laissait faire. Sasuke était un mec après tout, et ce que lui n'apprécierait pas que le brun fasse pour lui devait être de même chez son ami.

-Et me faire un mec comme toi ? rêve pas tout haut, tu risques de te faire honte. Surtout vu ta gueule, le dentiste tu connais ? je te parle même pas du coiffeur ou de ta peau abîmée. Mais c'est peut être pour ça que tu viens nous faire chier ? t'es frustré parce qu'aucune fille ne veut se taper un monstre sorti tout droit du musée des horreurs, c'est ça ?

Naruto en aurait presque ri, mais il évita. Sasuke n'avait pas pris ça au second degré lui, loin de là. Tout son visage montrait clairement qu'il ne les laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, n'ayant pas du tout accepté les petits gloussements et les regards libidineux et méchants sur sa personne. Pour le coup, Naruto était curieux de voir ce que le brun allait faire, et il continua ne de ne pas réagir et d'écouter l'échange qui vira sur :

-Hey, t'as pas peur qu'on frappe ta gonzesse mec ? s'il continue de nous parler comme ça on…

Cet imbécile venait de l'agresser lui et il allait lui en rétorquer une bonne. Pourtant, Naruto vit parfaitement le petit mouvement de Sasuke pour se mettre entre lui et eux afin que leurs attentions reviennent sur sa personne. Ils étaient sa cible, et le brun n'allait pas les laisser dériver ailleurs.

-Tu veux peut être que sa gonzesse te fasse le cul histoire que tu piges qu'elle n'en est pas une, pauvre crevard ? et quand tu t'adresses à quelqu'un pour le descendre, ne va pas chercher de l'aide ailleurs quand tu perds pied, c'est pathétique.

Sasuke souriait, ayant plutôt cet éternel rictus mi-moqueur mi-mauvais, accroché au coin des lèvres, et qui était ici appuyé d'une lueur moqueuse et méchante au fond de ses prunelles pourtant si noires. Il était animé d'une aura provocatrice, que se fut dans son expression faciale ou de par la posture de son corps. Il adorait voir Sasuke être ainsi face aux gens, il avait l'impression de le voir vraiment vivant.

-Connard, tu veux qu'on te baise !

-Huhuhu, et maintenant tu cherches du réconfort auprès de tes potes pour te donner l'assurance que tu n'as pas. Hmpf, pauvre gland pathétique refoulé et gay, t'es potes sont pas servis de t'avoir choisis pour ami, ils devraient te faire le cul ça pourrait te décoincer.

Et celui qui avait parlé depuis le début n'en revenait pas. La bouche béante et les yeux grands ouverts, il resta bras ballant devant Sasuke qui brillait de répartie. Il voulut le frapper, mais Sasuke l'évita aisément et se laissa tomber à terre, profitant de l'énergie de son mouvement pour poser une main à terre pour lever aussitôt sa jambe qu'il lui ficha dans le flanc. Et puis il donna une impulsion pour se redresser, fit un pas en avant pour l'attraper par le col et lui ficha son poing dans le menton. L'autre s'étala contre ses deux amis qui n'avaient rien compris, et même le blond fut assez surpris de ce revirement de situation. Sasuke bouillait d'une rage qui se sentait sans pour autant se voir, tout était dans sa stature, se sourire et se regard.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'embrasse un mec ou qu'à tes yeux je ressemble à une fille, que je ne sais pas me défendre pauvre naze.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Naruto, comme pour vérifier que c'était lui donc qui était celui à protéger, le faible, la pauvre petite chose. Voir cette question planée sourdement le fit sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Comme s'il devait forcément en avoir l'un plus faible que l'autre…Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, et posa un bras sur l'épaule de Sasuke, s'appuyant un peu sur lui.

-Hahaha, vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

Ils jurèrent, les insultèrent sans réelles convictions, mais les deux comparses ne se départirent pas de leur statut et de leurs sourires, finissant par les faire fuir comme les pauvres faibles qu'ils étaient. Ils continuèrent de faire comme s'ils étaient les plus forts mais se rabattirent bien vite à l'autre coté de la rue tout en levant des poings protestataires. Naruto se remit à rire, s'amusant de les voir s'énerver contre une pauvre poubelle innocente qu'ils avaient bousculés par inadvertance, et Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres contre toute attente. Naruto en grogna de frustration, sachant que le reste ne serait pas pour tout de suite et en profita allégrement.

Dans le bus qui arriva à peine deux minutes après se baiser qui venait de le chauffer, Naruto eut du mal à se tenir. Il avait envi de le toucher, impatient de ce qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir avoir. Il avait demandé à l'oreille du brun s'il pouvait espérer et l'autre lui avait grogné qu'il était idiot de croire qu'il n'y aurait pas droit. Il se pencha plus d'une fois pour lui voler un baiser ou lui grignoter un peu le cou, laissant le soin à Sasuke de remettre ceux qui regardaient à leurs places d'un coup d'œil bien placé. Le brun se laissait faire, n'ayant presque aucune réaction face aux assauts du blond, il se contentait de défier tout le monde du regard, s'abandonnant rarement aux caresses et baisers de son amant. Le conducteur fut plus que soulagé de les voir descendre, car le blond était depuis quelques minutes totalement calé contre le brun qui se tenait à l'une des barres du bus, ses mains tannées se promenaient contre son corps et ses lèvres sur sa gorge blême. Sasuke le laissa faire à son envie, aimant l'excitation qui était en train de lui traverser le corps de part en part. Naruto avait vraiment le don de l'entraîner dans des situations impossibles, et cela lui faisait plus d'effet que le contraire. Il avait raison, le danger était un bon aphrodisiaque et il aimait ça plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Le bus avait à peine redémarré, et eux n'étaient qu'à l'arrêt bus, quand Naruto le plaqua contre le petit abri et qu'il parcourut sa bouche avec art, menant son amant à bout de souffle. Son corps se colla au sien, et ses mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas à son dos. Naruto était en train de lui montrer qu'il avait vraiment envie de lui sur l'instant. Mais ils étaient un peu trop près de chez eux, il y avait trop de gens qu'ils connaissaient, et se faire voir ne se ferait pas pardonner. Ça restait un pari risqué, et le brun décida d'être sage :

-Tch' arrête abruti ! fit Sasuke en le repoussant comme s'il le gênait.

-Mais Sa…

-On peut nous voir, et ici on nous connaît ! réfléchis un peu.

Sasuke lui attrapa la main, lui montrant ô combien la sienne était glacée, et le tira derrière lui l'entraînant au trot. Il paniquait, et plus il l'était plus il voulait que ça finisse vite. Donc, Naruto allait se dépêcher. Ce dernier se laissa tirer à sa suite, continuant à l'embrasser devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment en attendant qu'il tape le code, puis dans l'ascenseur pour le même motif. Sasuke commença à y réagir méchamment, se laissant déjà aller un peu plus en se sentant plus en sécurité. Parvenir jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement fut un parcours de combattant. Naruto ne cessait de le pousser contre les murs pour l'embrasser et le toucher, et lui avait de plus en plus de mal à refuser. Il se l'était avoué depuis un bon moment maintenant, il aimait toujours comment le blond initiait la chose. Rien que là, sa manière de laisser sa marque sur son torse pendant que ses mains frottaient son pantalon, était en train de le rendre fou.

Il faillit s'énerver en ouvrant la porte, car Naruto était en train de jouer avec son entrejambe, et il n'arrivait pas à entrer la clé dans la serrure. L'autre qui l'embrassait dans le dos arrêta, l'aida à l'ouvrir en posant sa main sur la sienne, lui arrachant un grognement satisfait en entendant le cliquetis de la serrure, et ils entrèrent. Naruto le plaqua contre la porte, l'embrassa, le lécha, il aimait jouer avec ses lèvres alors que ses mains jouaient avec son sexe. Sasuke avait sentit que le blond était aussi dur qu'une pierre car il se frottait par moment contre lui, et il le plaqua assez violemment à la porte et lui arracha pratiquement son pantalon.

-Je n'ai même plus besoin de demander alors ? hahaha haaaaa hnnnnn.

Sasuke était en train d'y mettre assez de fougue pour le réduire en silence. S'il avait su plutôt que cela lui clouerait le bec, alors il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps, et il tenta son maximum pour le faire gémir, jouant avec son membre comme lui-même si était attelé si souvent.

-Sa…Sa…hhhnn.

Naruto était en train de lui taper sur le sommet du crâne, n'arrivant plus à parler, se mordant méchamment la lèvre inférieure tout en fermant les yeux très fort. Il se contrôlait au maximum, et il le retira à temps de sa bouche avant qu'il ne jouisse, s'agrippant si fort à ses cheveux que Sasuke en grimaça de douleur. Il avait du sperme sur son visage, et Naruto le regarda lascivement en cherchant son souffle. Le brun se releva, s'essuya la face en attrapant un mouchoir non loin de là pour se le passer sur le visage, puis commença à le déshabiller. Le bruit de la boucle de ceinture résonnant dans le quasi-silence de la pièce fut assourdissant, une torture pour le blond qui le trouvait trop long. Il voulait le dévorer, il le voulait pour lui. Il l'attrapa d'une main à l'épaule, de l'autre sous le menton, et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes, mettant tout son désir pour lui dans ce simple échange. Toutefois, Naruto le repoussa après un échange de langues passionné.

Sasuke se demanda ce qui n'allait pas, car Naruto l'observait avec attention. Et puis il vit sa langue venir caresser sa lèvre supérieur, se la pourlécher d'avance du corps qu'elle allait parcourir sous peu. Un sourire s'esquissa pour devenir de plus en plus éclatant, et la lueur dans ses yeux bleus le fit frissonner. Le blond approcha ses mains de ses hanches, prenant un air coquin. C'était celui qu'il avait enfant lorsqu'il avait été sur le point de faire une bêtise, et Sasuke voulut savoir ce qui allait se passer. Comme une promesse, le blond lui souffla :

-Laisse-moi faire.

Qu'est ce qu'il n'aimait pas le voir sourire ainsi, ça lui donnait envi de lui foutre des baffes, car lorsqu'il le faisait, alors Sasuke n'arrivait pratiquement pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Naruto était en train de lui retirer ses vêtements, et il s'attarda longuement sur le bijou qu'il avait sur le ventre en le caressant du bout des doigts. C'était en train d'exciter le blond de voir son cadeau ainsi, c'était comme s'il était un peu plus à lui que d'habitude. Il avait envi de découvrir son corps, chaque tatouages, chaque piercings, et prendre son temps. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas fais avant, mais cette fois était différent. Pourquoi ? Sans doute parce que le brun ne lui avait pas encore dis qu'ils ne le feraient pas, et surtout qu'il ne se refuserait pas à lui. C'était déjà en train de lui faire avoir une nouvelle érection, et son impatience ne cessait de grandir, mais il voulait prendre son temps et l'effeuilla.

Sasuke grogna mais ne l'arrêta pas et se retrouva nu avant lui. Son membre était dressé et suintant d'envie, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le voulait car sa fierté en aurait pris un vilain coup. Ça le gênait encore d'être ainsi décortiquer par ses yeux, mais bientôt il ne penserait plus à ça, il avait pire à l'esprit de toute façon. Il se souvenait bien de la demande de Naruto tantôt. Ce dernier l'embrassa puis se mit à genoux pour prendre son membre en bouche. Il le passa sous sa langue devenu presque une experte dans la manière de faire jouir l'Uchiha.

Sasuke grogna de plaisir, n'ayant même pas conscience qu'il était en train d'attiser la faim du loup lui faisant face. Naruto se releva, l'embrassant tout le long de la surface le séparant de ses lèvres qu'il reprit conquérant car jamais soumises. Il s'écarta enfin de lui, et enleva son propre haut puis commença à marcher à reculant pour ne pas el quitter des yeux, se retournant finalement pour disparaître dans la chambre du brun qui soupira d'impatience et de frustration. Naruto lui donnait une dernière chance de fuir. Il savait que s'il y allait, il passerait à la casserole, mais était-ce encore important. Dans l'état dans lequel il était, Sasuke dansait pratiquement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait envi de Naruto, il avait d'être en lui et jura à voix basse avant de se débarrasser totalement de ses chaussures et de son pantalon encore à ses chevilles, arrivant vraiment nu de la tête aux pieds dans sa chambre si ce n'était ses bijoux.

Naruto était assis sur le bord de son lit et venait d'ouvrir le tiroir où Sasuke planquait le lubrifiant qu'ils avaient achetés. Il avait le tube en main et le fixa pensivement, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke, qui était resté à la porte attire son attention. La lumière tamisée juste derrière lui, lui donna un air plus doux. Naruto ne l'obligeait pas, lui laissant encore le choix de reculer. Il attendait simplement sa décision et Sasuke grinça presque des dents en entrant dans sa propre chambre pour se planter devant lui. Naruto avait beau être un idiot, il n'était pas comme les autres. Il fallait juste parfois lui faire comprendre qu'il était un peu lourd ou qu'il avait juste besoin de silence. Mais le blond était toujours bienvenu près de lui, même s'il l'envoyait plus que souvent bouler. Il espérait que la chaleur de son visage n'était pas due à une rougeur inopinée, et d'une voix un peu cassée, il lui fit :

-La ferme.

Même dans les pires situations il gardait son air supérieur. Naruto se mit à glousser, n'ayant rien dis. Il aimait quand Sasuke comprenait ce qu'il pensait au quart de tour, c'était le seul qui parfois arriver à prévoir ce qu'il allait faire ou dire, et c'était plaisant. Pour le faire taire, le brun lui vola un baiser et se mit à lui dévorer la bouche, s'installant contre le blond comme lui l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, et Sasuke appréhenda le moment où il le toucherait enfin pour de bon. Il savait que ça ferait mal, car combien de fois avait-il vu la face de Naruto à leurs débuts, grimaçant sous la douleur ? De plus, ça avait été le cas pendant un moment et il n'aimait pas souffrir.

Le blond était en train de l'embrasser sur le ventre, jouant avec le piercing de son nombril et y laissa tout près un suçon où il glissa le bout de sa langue par petite touche avant de l'y mordre. Ses mains étaient en train de caresser ses fesses, et s'y agrippèrent avec envie. Il aimait les sentir entre ses doigts qui s'y enfoncés. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec une fille, c'était plus ferme déjà, mais le plaisir n'en était pas moindre. Sasuke se sentit renverser et tomba à plat ventre sur son matelas. Il sentit la présence du blond derrière lui, mais étrangement il n'avait pas peur, paniquant juste. Se laisser faire était vraiment une drôle d'affaire, et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir en sentant les lèvres de Naruto dans son dos et il trembla violemment en sentant le gel du tube que Naruto déversa généreusement sur sa raie de fesse et ses propres mains. Le gel était froid sur sa peau, c'en était presque désagréable, mais penser à ce qui allait arriver était pire encore. Le blond approcha ses doigts, sentant son amant se tendre au maximum. Il savait combien cela était déroutant de se voir toucher à cet endroit là, et il lui mordit une fesse en même temps qu'il y posa son doigt, se mettant à la sucer. Sasuke grogna, resserrant le drap d'une main et se tournant à demi vers lui.

-Ne laisse pas des suçons là ! baka !

Naruto se mit à rire alors que Sasuke pesta et se retourna pour le boxer, mais le blond bloqua ses mouvements et se pencha à ses risques et péril jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser de nouveau, en lui lançant un regard cette fois-ci totalement sérieux. Puis petit à petit, en prenant son temps, il redescendit le long de son corps, découvrant ses tatouages et ses zones érogènes, et pendant qu'il le couvrait de baiser et de suçons, sa main redescendit plus bas. Sasuke n'était pas à l'aise, et même avec le gel se fut dur de se frayer un passage. Il l'entendait par moment gémir, mais pas vraiment de plaisir. Alors Naruto descendit jusqu'à son sexe qu'il prit en bouche et auquel il donna son meilleur service, le léchant et le gobant avec vitalité, avant d'y glisser le bout de sa langue lentement et de ne le suçoter que par endroit. Sasuke commença petit à petit à se détendre, ne pensant même plus au doigt qui était en lui et qui ne se remit à bouger que lorsqu'il bougea un peu ses hanches.

Naruto se mit à le caresser encore plus, cherchant à élargir le passage sans lui faire de mal et réussit bientôt à y glisser un deuxième doigt qui toucha sa prostate lorsqu'il l'enfonça profondément en lui. La sensation qui se répercuta en lui fut étrange, à la limite du plaisant et du déplaisant, et Naruto le sentit se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Un gémissement se fit entendre, et en se tendant le brun éjacula. Le blond ne s'écarta pas de lui, gardant tout en bouche pour le reverser dans sa main quand le brun eut fini de jouir. Il s'en aida pour le préparer, le faisant grogner mollement contre ça, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le faire néanmoins. C'était en train de l'exciter encore plus, et à chaque fois qu'il touchait le point qu'il avait trouvé, Sasuke se courbait et gémissait d'une manière si quémandeuse que Naruto faisait son possible pour qu'il continue encore et encore.

En se relevant un peu il découvrit son visage, rougit, les larmes aux bords des yeux et lorsqu'il le vit gémir, les yeux totalement perdu dans ces vagues de plaisir, qu'il ne put se retenir lui-même et qu'il éjacula à son tour, se surprenant lui même. Le rire de Sasuke s'éleva, entrecoupé de gémissements et de plaintes faibles. Chacun de ses rires lui faisaient mieux sentir ses doigts en lui. D'un œil amusé Sasuke le regardait, ne se doutant pas de l'effet qu'il était en train de produire sur Naruto qui rien qu'en le voyant bouche entrouverte et la sueur au front se sentait déjà prêt à l'emploi. Le brun lui murmura du bout de ses lèvres souriantes :

-Pathétique.

Quoi ? d'avoir jouis juste en le voyant ? Sasuke n'avait pas conscience du sex appeal dont il pouvait faire preuve, et vexa quelque peu Naruto qui parla plus vite qu'il ne réalisa :

-Qui est en train de gémir sous un homme ?

Le coup d'œil de Sasuke bien qu'emplis de désir se glaça en un instant, et Naruto comprit son erreur. Il y avait toujours des sujets tatillons chez le brun, celui de se laisser faire par un homme comme à présent en était un, et Naruto ajouta de suite en voyant son erreur :

-Ok, ok, désolé, je ne le dirais plus, je m'excuse.

-T'as intérêt.

Naruto se pencha sur lui, une main près de son visage et l'embrassa, déposant ensuite quelques baisers sur sa joue avant de faire de même sur le haut de son dos, continuant de jouer avec ses doigts plus bas, faisant fermer par moment les paupières pâles de son amant. Sasuke avait envi de mordiller quelque chose ou d'échanger des baisers, mais le blond ne venait pas prendre ses lèvres, occupé qu'il était de son coté. Le brun passa sa langue plusieurs fois sur ses lèvres, se les mordillant parfois avant de passer sur le poignet du blond dont la main était posée juste à coté de son visage. Il l'embrassa puis la mordilla gentiment, faisant battre un peu plus vite le cœur du blond qui ne put s'empêcher de le regarder faire. Quand Naruto pensa qu'il était le seul à l'avoir vu ainsi, son envi d'entrer en lui devint plus que violente. Il voulait le faire maintenant, de suite, sans y penser à deux fois mais il se rappelait sa propre douleur et préféra insister encore sur son intimité, continuant de l'élargir.

Sasuke ne supportait plus d'être dos à lui, il n'aimait pas cette position et le fit dégager de lui avant de se retourner. Il ouvrit les jambes, presque sans gêne, l'invitant à revenir à lui. Il n'était homme que d'une parole et allait toujours au bout de ses idées. Naruto revint contre lui, et renfonça ses doigts en lui tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec envi, jouant avec sa langue. Il aimait particulièrement embrasser le brun, c'était différent de tous les baisers qu'il avait pu échanger jusqu'à ce jour avec l'autre sexe. Sasuke se faisait un peu plus sauvage, et quand Naruto entra en lui un troisième doigt cela le fit grimacer légèrement. Sa main agrippa fortement la nuque de son amant, ses doigts emprisonnant quelques mèches blondes, cela afin de le rabattre contre sa poitrine.

-Ça va ?

-La hhnnn ferme !

-Je continue ?

-Crève !

-Ok.

Naruto se mit à sourire, l'embrassa. Il avait tellement l'habitude de voir Sasuke être faux-cul quand ça lui plaisait tellement qu'il savait qu'il pouvait continuer sans crainte de se ramasser un pain dans le menton. Du bout de la langue il retraça les contours de son tatouage avant de gober les doigts blêmes qui se présentèrent à son visage. Il pouvait entendre le cœur du brun qui s'affolait, et sa respiration qui parfois se coupait avant de reprendre plus forte et haletante. Il adorait cette saccade qui le rendait de plus en plus quémandeur, et Naruto se laissa de nouveau glissa plus bas. Sasuke était vraiment dur, et Naruto mit un préservatif puis rajouta du lubrifiant sur le bout de caoutchouc et l'intimité de son uke. Sa vision panoramique lui permit de savoir que Sasuke le regardait faire, et il le força à se mettre sur le ventre. Se serait plus agréable pour lui ainsi, car il pourrait mieux pénétrer en lui.

-J'aime pas.

-Quoi ?

-Cette position.

-Ah…mais t'auras moins mal comme ça pour le moment.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke lui faisait confiance, et Naruto gloussa contre son épaule qu'il venait d'embrasser. Il lui murmura un 'merci' et commença à poser une main sur la raie de ses fesses. Le brun avait la tête contre un oreiller qu'il agrippa fortement, cherchant à se décontracter, se rappelant du nombre de fois où il l'avait lui-même répéter à Naruto. En ce moment même, il se disait que le blond avait été fou d'avoir proposé ça la première fois, et surtout d'avoir recommencé plus d'une fois, mais sa fierté lui interdisait d'arrêter maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester sa fierté en cet instant même, là tout de suite il la haïssait plus que tout. Naruto lui avait relevé les fesses, le laissant sur ses genoux, et il y mit encore ses doigts, puis après un baiser sur les reins se positionna. Naruto vit l'angoisse dans les yeux baignés de plaisir du brun, et dut se calmer en voyant sa face tant rougie.

Il aimait Sasuke en ce moment comme jamais encore ça n'avait été le cas.

Avec fébrilité il commença à le pénétrer, jurant silencieusement en n'y arrivant pas du premier coup, puis enfin, il y mit le bout, et poussa toujours plus loin, continuant de jeter des coups d'œil au brun qui hurlait silencieusement la bouche grande ouverte, la refermant parfois méchamment sur l'oreiller innocent. Il plissait des yeux, ne remarquant même pas les larmes qui s'en échappèrent involontairement. Naruto adorait le voir dans cet état, que ce fut ses larmes qu'il avait du mal à retenir, ou la couleur de ses joues qui allait maintenant jusqu'au pointe de ses oreilles. Il le trouvait magnifique et c'était déroutant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser. Les gémissements de l'Uchiha était le meilleur des nectars, et Naruto sentit sa gorge devenir sèche, assoiffé qu'il était d'attraper cette langue qu'il avait goûté depuis peu mais qui lui manquait déjà et qui par moment, passait rapidement sur ses lèvres qu'il se mordait à les blanchir quand il ne les léchait pas.

-Plus…plus…aaaaah…

-Hhnn quoi ? Sa…quoi ?

-Plus vite…aaah..hnnn…entre….

-Non hnnn ça te aaah ferait mal hmmm. Et…aaah désolé Sasuke, mais hnnnn j'ai envi de prendre mon temps.

Sasuke était en train de le maudire, mais certaines de ses insultes étaient en train de se finir par de divin soupir qui eurent le don d'exciter encore plus le blond. Sasuke souffla, avant de lui gémir entre deux sanglots :

-Uuugh…im….imbécile….aaaaah.

-Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Aaaa…Arrête….arrête de grossir aaah ça fait mal…uuuhg…

Ce que Naruto ressentit au fond de lui lorsqu'il entendit ces mots n'avait jamais eu de comparaison possible avec ses autres partenaires, que se fut celles à courts termes ou celle à long terme. Il dut respirer un bon coup avant de continuer tranquillement pour ne pas le pilonner d'un seul coup de rein.

Sasuke se sentait déchirer en deux, jamais il n'aurait pensé que le blond puisse être si gros et que ça ferait si mal. Il n'arrivait pratiquement pas à penser, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait que ça finisse vite. Il avait si mal que c'en était pratiquement insupportable, surtout que cet abruti venait encore de s'élargir. Il sentit couler de nouveau entre la raie de ses fesses le lubrifiant, et ne put retenir le grognement en sentant son sexe venir en lui de bons centimètres d'un seul coup. Sasuke haletait, cherchant à respirer, ne voulant pas mourir comme ça, et c'est là qu'il remarqua que son amant ne bougeait plus. Naruto lui aurait fait le plaisir de mourir à sa place ? il entrouvrit un œil pour vérifier, et le blond le fixait, le laissant s'habituer à lui.

-Aaaahnnn pour…aahnn…quoi tu hnnn

-Hmm ?

-T'as encore grossi….abruti ! aaahnnn gnnnh

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher, mais n'était même pas sur que c'était vrai, car Sasuke semblait en rajouter une couche. Il ne le savait pas si douillet et cela l'aurait bien fait rire si Sasuke n'avait pas eu l'air de le prendre si sérieusement. Naruto aimait bien le voir dans cet état, il ne pensait qu'à une chose s'était se déhancher en lui comme un fou en le voyant comme ça, mais au lieu d'y aller comme un sauvage, il commença doucement, attentif aux réactions du brun, se frustrant de ne pas y aller comme il le désirait. Il accéléra doucement, encouragé par les gémissements du brun qui se faisaient plus intenses, plus suppliant et à peine voilés de douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir agripper le matelas et l'oreiller, les griffer et les mordre. Il voulait Sasuke contre lui, le plus près possible, sentir sa peau frotter contre la sienne, sa sueur se mélanger à celle qu'il avait, et pouvoir coller ses lèvres sur son corps en sentant se parfum subtil qu'il sentait de là où il était et qui était en train de l'enivrer totalement. Il ne supportait plus de voir Sasuke agir ainsi contre ses draps, il le voulait contre lui. Il le quitta, sortant de son corps, surprenant son partenaire qui ouvrit les yeux en grands, un peu hébété et finalement frustrés que ça s'arrête.

Sasuke n'aimait pas quand il était en lui, mais il détestait aussi quand il n'y était plus et cette constatation le tua à moitié alors qu'il l'appela de sa voix presque cassée.

Naruto n'était pas bien loin et le retourna, passant entre ses jambes pour le surplomber et attrapa ses lèvres. Il aimait ses lèvres, il aimait son goût, d'une main impatiente il s'aida à le pénétrer de nouveau, se gavant de ses expressions anormalement présente. Sasuke fut gêné d'avoir les jambes écartées pour le laisser venir en lui, cette position était beaucoup plus démonstrative que l'autre, elle lui demandait vraiment d'accepter le fait qu'il s'ouvrait à son amant. Naruto l'embrassa, plongeant une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Il aimait faire l'amour à Sasuke car dans ces moments là il pouvait voir au fond de lui, chose habituellement difficile car le brun ne se livrait jamais autant que dans ces moments là. Il scella leurs lèvres, et les mains de Sasuke se perdirent dans ses cheveux, le poussant à l'embrasser profondément. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimer sentir ses mains sur son dos et sa nuque, il avait l'impression que Sasuke le voulait encore plus, et ça avait le don de réveiller de drôles de sensations plaisantes en lui.

Ce dernier avait encore mal, mais le plaisir commençait à supplanter cette douleur, lui donnant envie d'en avoir plus et lui faisant ravaler sa fierté. Naruto ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant son corps onduler sous le sien, et le rythme devint plus rapide, plus violent, faisant rejeter la tête de Sasuke en arrière alors que ses mains vinrent lui griffer le dos. De l'une des siennes, Naruto était en train de le masturber, et il l'empêcha de jouir en le sentant venir, s'attirant un regard désespéré de son amant qui en avait le souffle coupé. Il accéléra, changeant de position pour mieux se positionner et s'enfoncer plus loin en lui. Sasuke grimaçait encore par moment, mais le plaisir qu'il avait peint sur le visage était le même que le sien. Naruto savait que le brun ne se sentirait pas bien ensuite, et il appréciait d'autant plus le fait que son amant se laissait faire, qu'il le laissait faire. Se sentant sur le point de jouir, il le libéra enfin, le laissant râler de bien-être et le rejoignant dans se plaisir.

Naruto s'écroula contre Sasuke qui ne le chassa pas, le laissant reposer sur lui, se sentant bien trop fatigué pour bouger. Il roula sur le coté et domina de nouveau son partenaire de son corps, ramenant ses mèches sur le coté de son visage, et l'embrassant par moment pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux ce que fit finalement Sasuke. Ils ne parlèrent pas, n'en eurent pas besoin. Sasuke le traiter de fou silencieusement et de salaud simultanément pour y avoir été si à fond avec lui, alors que le blond lui demandait si tout allait bien. Il le couvait d'un regard doux et aimant, d'égal, et Sasuke aima cela. Son corps tout entier le lançait et commençait à entrer en même temps dans une douce torpeur où il n'eut pas le loisir de se prélasser. Naruto l'embrassait de nouveau et était en train de lui lécher et mordiller le ventre avec assistance, y déposant par moment des baisers doux.

-Tu avais dis une fois, fit Sasuke d'une voix endormie.

Et voilà. Le retour du sourire tueur de Naruto. Qu'est ce qu'il haïssait se sourire là. Il céda donc à une nouvelle partie de jambe en l'air, certain de ne plus pouvoir marcher le lendemain, et après de nouvelles acrobaties, se fut clairement le cas. Il se rappela avoir été monté par le blond au point de se sentir si bien que tout était devenu noir, et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, le lit était vide. En essayant de rouler sur le coté, son mal de rein faillit lui arracher un sanglot, et une main douce se posa sur lui.

-J'ai été acheté des compresses, ça va t'aider à aller mieux Sasuke.

Naruto les lui installa sans se presser. Ça faisait quelques heures qu'il était debout, s'étant réveillé en sursaut. Mais à ce moment là, Sasuke avait toujours été dans le même lit que lui, tout contre son corps, sans pour autant le coller totalement, respirant calmement. Le brun s'était évanoui pendant leurs ébats, et Naruto s'était couché à coté de lui, réfléchissant longtemps à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé en lui lorsqu'il avait pris Sasuke, et qu'il l'aimait plus que ce qu'il aurait fallu pour continuer à ne l'utiliser que pour ses envies sexuelles. C'était venu comme une évidence qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de combattre. Il attendait plus de Sasuke que du sexe…il attendait que tous ce qu'ils vivaient ensembles continuent un long et bon moment. Mais serait-ce de l'avis du brun ?

Ça avait été sa grande question jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à son tour pour se réveiller en sursautant. Il avait cauchemardé. Sur quoi ? il ne se souvenait pas, mais ça lui avait foutu une trouille bleu. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient focaliser sur une touffe noire. Quand il les descendit, il vit la frimousse du brun un peu en dessous de la sienne, et sa première réaction avait d'avoir eu l'envie de l'embrasser et de lui sourire. Cependant il n'avait rien fait, souriant juste en l'observant. Il l'aimait ? Sans aucun doute. Ça allait être dur ? Oh que oui. Déjà il allait devoir convaincre le brun, et une fois que cela aura été fait, il ne resterait plus que…le monde entier ? c'était avec cette angoisse qu'il s'était levé du lit et était allé ranger un peu le bazar qu'ils avaient mis, avant de descendre à la pharmacie la plus proche pour acheter de quoi aider son amant. Après tout, il était passé par là et il savait quoi faire.

Celui-ci fronçait légèrement des sourcils, grommela par instants dans des murmures, mais il ne le blâma pas. Sasuke restait digne et Naruto aimait ça. À y réfléchir, il aimait pratiquement tous chez le brun, même lorsqu'il lui tenait tête et qu'ils s'engueulaient copieusement. Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit à Sasuke, Naruto décida de voir s'il l'aimait vraiment, d'être plus attentif à lui-même afin de se comprendre. Ça ne servait à rien de faire des remous pour une fausse idée qui ne lui était peut être venue que parce qu'il avait pu le prendre. Il n'avait pas envi de passer pour un con sur ce coup là. Gentiment il lui apporta son petit déjeuner au lit, et continua de le fixer, agaçant le brun qui le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ?

-Tu me fixes depuis tout à l'heure avec un air idiot ou trop intelligent, c'est pas bon signe ça. Tu dois avoir envi de me demander quelque chose, non ? qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Euh…

-C'est pas une réponse ça.

-Ouais, ouais…Naruto tentait de trouver quoi lui dire rapidement. Il ne s'était pas dis que la révélation qu'il venait de vivre et dont il n'était toujours pas sure, pourrait se voir sur son visage.

-Ça non plus ce n'est pas une réponse Usuratonkachi.

-On…on pourra le faire comme ça de temps en temps à partir de maintenant ?

-Uh ?

Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Naruto était en train de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre de sa propre bouche. Ça avait bien été sa voix ça ? et vu la tête de Sasuke, aucun doutes, c'était bien lui qui avait parlé. Pourquoi avait-il dis la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête ? et pourquoi pas 'je t'aime, épouse-moi' pendant qu'il y était ? mais ce qui le statufia littéralement fut le :

-Hn.

-Hn ?

Sasuke le fusilla du regard, et Naruto fit enfin la connexion entre tous les éléments. Sans blague ? Sans avoir à le forcer ? il avait été si bon que ça pour que l'autre soit d'accord pour d'autres rounds ? Son sourire devint encore plus large, et Sasuke eut envi de fuir, grognant à moitié quand le blond se colla à lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue puis le cou. Il le frappa ensuite sur l'épaule avec un bonheur tout palpable, répétant les coups, au poing que Sasuke lui répondit avec une droite sur le torse. Il en souffrit et pesta alors que le blond se frotter la poitrine en riant bêtement. Sasuke décida de l'ignorer, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il avait accepté si vite de dire oui à sa demande. En terminant ses céréales et en le laissant continuant à s'exciter tout seul, Sasuke l'observa, le trouvant un peu trop heureux et cela le fit devenir soucieux. Comment cela se passera-t-il, lorsque Naruto trouverait une fille ? ou bien un autre mec ce qui n'était plus à mettre de coté ? cette idée le fit tiquer. Une fille passait, un homme moins. En tout cas il ne pouvait décemment pas rester avec lui, ça il le savait depuis le début, de toute manière il était conscient qu'il n'était avec le blond que pour le sexe, rien d'autre. Il s'amusait bien avec lui, mais il ne fallait de toute façon pas aller plus loin. S'il avait dis oui c'était uniquement parce que c'était bon et rien d'autre.

Oui, rien d'autre.

Le brun s'enfonçait dans ses pensées, et Naruto profita de cet instant pour lui rouler une pelle qu'il finit par rendre, le faisant glousser tout contre ses lèvres. Ça n'empêcha pas Sasuke de continuer de penser à cette drôle de relation qu'il avait avec le blond. Il aimait bien faire ce qu'il faisait avec Naruto, c'était bon, et si ce n'était pas avec lui, ce ne serait sans doute avec personne d'autre, et puis personne ne l'intéressait. Tous étaient trop compatissant ou trop fade, et puis de toute façon il n'était pas fais pour être avec quelqu'un, ça il l'avait appris à ses dépends et il ne voulait jamais plus faire ce qu'il avait déjà fais.

-Sasuke, tout va bien ?

Le brun le regarda, se demandant quoi lui dire. Viendra le jour où il lui dirait adieu de toute façon, jusque là, il n'avait qu'à profiter de lui. Ensuite ? Et bien ensuite ils resteraient amis et point final. Il n'y aurait aucune compensation, rien, car il ne partagerait jamais une relation de la sorte si l'autre était pris. Et puis peut être même qu'il sortirait de sa vie pour que le blond ait toute chance de s'en sortir. À lui il ne voulait aucun mal réel. D'un air qu'il voulut blasé, il fit donc :

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien avec mon cul défoncer ?

-Euh…ben…euh…je te ramène de quoi boire peut être ?

-Fais donc ça, Baka.

Naruto fut au petit soin toute la journée, et Sasuke se laissa prendre au jeu. Lui qui au début était faussement hautain quand le blond voulait être gentil avec lui, se mit à lui demander certaines choses et à en profiter. Naruto s'en fichait, il s'exécutait allégrement, lui commandant même une pizza au goût qu'il n'aimait pas, rien que pour lui. Il ne le quitta que peu de temps, histoire de passer chez lui en coupe vent et de revenir. Alors il lui servit de coussin tout le reste de la soirée. Sasuke n'essayait pas de voir plus loin, il prenait ce qui venait, c'était le meilleur moyen de ne jamais se prendre la tête et de ne pas souffrir inutilement. Naruto s'interrogeait sur cette nouvelle sensation qui le prenait aux tripes par moment et qui emballait son cœur. Il était presque sur, mais l'idée lui était si bizarre qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Il avait ramené des films et son ordinateur portable au passage, et ils en regardèrent une bonne partie de la soirée. Sasuke finit par s'endormir sur lui, se servant de son corps comme coussin, en ayant calé l'arrière de son crâne au niveau de son bas ventre. Naruto lui avait alors enlevé la main du paquet de chips et le regarda un long moment avant de s'endormir lui aussi finalement sans bouger pour ne pas le réveiller, oubliant d'éteindre le film qui tournait encore. Itachi rentra dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt ce matin là. Tout était silencieux, mais de la lumière sortait de la chambre de son cadet, et il y jeta un œil car il la trouvait trop silencieuse. Il les trouva dans la même position où ils s'étaient endormis, et cela lui fit un petit choc.

Qu'est ce qui se passait vraiment entre ces deux là ?

Un rayon de soleil était en train de lui taper en plein dans l'œil, et Naruto se réveilla en ne sentant plus ses jambes. Il découvrit Sasuke, toujours allongé contre lui, profondément endormi. Pendant de longues minutes il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui plaire chez le brun. Son visage ? c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mal. Son caractère ? il rigola silencieusement à cette idée. Il n'aimait pas les mecs au même titre qu'il pouvait aimer une fille, mais ce mec là si. Pourquoi ? il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre, certainement qu'il était venu à l'apprécier au fil du temps qu'il l'avait côtoyer ? Car ce n'était pas que sexuel, il en était certain. En tout cas, il était certain que les autres ne l'attiraient pas de cette manière. Même proche de Gaara, son meilleur ami en France, même proche de Kiba, l'un de ses meilleurs amis au Japon, jamais il n'avait eu de telles envies, de telles urgences à combler. Pourtant il les avait vus pratiquement à poil et ils étaient plutôt bien foutus. Gaara avait un caractère pas très facile lui aussi, alors pourquoi Sasuke et pas lui par exemple ?

Pourquoi justement était-il autant captivé en voyant ses paupières battre rapidement puis s'entrouvrir lentement, découvrant des pupilles aussi noires qu'un anthracite précieux. Sasuke le fixa droit dans les yeux, et ce qui surprit le plus le blond fut l'à-coup que subit son cœur avant de se mettre à battre la chamade. C'était une blague ? Sasuke grimaça violemment, retroussant ses lèvres vers le haut et fronçant le nez, se donnant un air…mignon ? là Naruto avait envi qu'on lui jette un seau d'eau sur la face de suite pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas les sensations et les pensées qui étaient en lui. Le brun mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait, et émergeant enfin il se redressa, réprimant une grimace de douleur. Posant une main sur son visage, il ramena ses mèches en arrière et jeta un coup d'œil au blondinet, inconscient que son air endormi étirait un peu plus son regard et le rendait encore plus sexy. Les filles qui lui couraient après n'auraient pas résisté à cette vision, ça Naruto en était certain.

-Uuugh, je me suis vraiment endormi comme ça ?

-Non, c'est moi qui par vice, t'as mis dans cette position et a veillé à ce que tu ne bouges pas.

Sasuke le regarda dubitatif, attendant d'avoir la bonne version de l'histoire, chose qui fit rire l'Uzumaki qui put enfin se redresser. Il s'étira, piaillant de bonheur en pouvant enfin rouler ses muscles ankylosés par sa nuit sans bouger.

-Bon, oui, ça te va comme réponse ? pfff question bête, réponse bête que veux-tu ?

-Je ne suis pas du matin.

-Je vois ça.

Sasuke était sans doute en train de le maudire au vue du coup d'œil mauvais qu'il venait de se prendre en coin. Il continua à grimacer et porta une main à son cou qu'il toucha à peine.

-Tch' j'ai mal au cou.

-Un torticolis ?

-Presque.

Naruto s'était rapproché de lui pour voir et toucher, comme s'il allait pouvoir faire plus, voir le guérir, caressant d'un doigt sa peau blanche, et Sasuke tourna son visage vers le sien, interrogatif. Question que Naruto ne vit pas, non, ses lèvres étaient bien plus tentantes que tout le reste. Il alla les attraper lorsqu'il se bloqua, yeux dans les yeux avec le brun qui dut se tourner entièrement, bien trop raide de la nuque pour ne bouger que sa tête. Itachi se tenait à la porte. Naruto lui posa sa main sous l'œil, le surprenant et lui faisant cligner d'une paupière.

-Voilà, je t'ai enlevé le machin, ça va mieux ?

Sasuke mit deux petites secondes à comprendre et à lui répondre. Il espérer être convaincant, ne voulant pas que son frère se fasse un quelconque film sur ce qui venait de se passer. Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passer une seconde plus tard, et en attendant d'avoir la certitude de ce qu'il envisageait, il ne put que dire :

-Bien dormi ?

Les deux garçons étaient en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse. L'un parce qu'il avait eu un blanc en voyant cet air un peu trop inquisiteur sur eux deux, et l'autre parce qu'il ne savait pas si Naruto avait débarrassé toutes preuves de l'appartement. Il pria pour que se fût le cas et lança un :

-Ouais, mais le réveil est dur.

-C'est sur que dormir dans la position dans laquelle tu étais ça n'a pas du être formidable Petit frère.

-Ben si j'avais vu j'aurais bouger tu sais, parce que là j'ai vraiment mal au cou.

-Hn.

-Ouais je me suis endormi devant son film débile et totalement nul. On a fait une nuit blanche avant ça à cause du concert.

Naruto commença à baliser à se 'hn' inhabituel dans la bouche du plus vieux. Surtout qu'Itachi continuait de les regarder de la même façon, un peu trop insistant et sur de lui, comme s'il savait. Sasuke remarqua que l'ordinateur portable qui avait servit pour regarder les films n'avait pas bougé de place mais était à présent fermé. Lui sur Naruto, ça aurait été un miracle que le blond puisse l'atteindre donc nonchalamment il demanda :

-C'est toi qui as éteint le film ?

-Hn…et je vous ai vu dormir comme ça.

-Ben t'aurais du me réveiller, j'aurais bougé et je n'aurais pas mal maintenant.

-Quelle idée aussi.

-Hmpf, cet imbécile a prit tout le lit et je ne pouvais pas me coucher sinon il n'aurait rien vu de l'écran. Donc je me suis appuyé contre lui, j'allais pas finir par terre quand même.

-Et t'as glissé à un moment, mais je ne pensais pas que tu dormais…en tout cas t'es une vrai couverture, ça m'a endormi.

-Hmpf, t'es vraiment un abruti Usuratonkachi. Toi aussi t'aurais pu me bouger de là.

-Mouais mais tu me tenais chaud et j'avais la flemme de bouger. J'ai la dalle, y'a de quoi bouffer ?

-Hn.

-T'es de mauvais poil, Nii-san ?

-Oui et non.

En fait oui il l'était, étant pratiquement sur de les avoir déranger au moment où Naruto allait embrasser son petit frère. Il décida d'être un peu plus attentif à ces deux là, mais par la suite rien ne sembla sortir de l'ordinaire. Naruto s'occupait de Sasuke comme d'habitude, son frère mettait un point d'honneur à lui rendre la vie infernale en l'ignorant ou en se moquant de lui. À aucun moment ils ne furent trop proche, agissant comme deux amis le feraient et pas plus, et plus la journée passée, et plus Itachi se disait s'être fais des idées.

-Au fait, les vacances d'été sont bientôt finies. Vous êtres prêts à reprendre les cours tout les deux ?

-Hn.

-Et toi Naruto ?

-Ça va pour le moment.

-T'as eu des notes limites la dernière fois Dobe.

-Ouais mais avec des notes limites on passe quand même monsieur le génie, et moi je donne ce qu'on me demande, pas plus. J'ai autre chose à faire que de me prendre la tête là dedans. J'ai une vie à coté de mes cours.

-Pfff, viens pas te plaindre si plus tard tu ne trouves pas de boulot.

-J'ai quelques idées, mais on verra bien ce que ça donne.

-Complètement stupide.

-Mais je t'emmerde.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant le blond aux prises d'avec le toaster et ses essais ratés. Il était seul avec Itachi, et il n'était pas trop à l'aise. Les regards insistants ne lui avaient pas échappés, et il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il l'entendit dire d'une voix calme :

-Sasuke ne marche-t-il pas un peu bizarrement ?

-Hm ? tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur.

-Ben peut être, au concert il est tombé par terre assez violemment.

-Quoi ? il a glissé ?

-Non, une bagarre, mais t'inquiète pas, on les a tous rétamés et Sasuke a juste eu mal aux fesses quelques heures. Il s'est pris le coin d'un banc avant de s'étaler contre une bagnole et de finir sur le sol. En tout cas les mecs ont bien mal maintenant hahahaha.

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de regarder suspicieusement la fausse joie du blond. Il était certain qu'il lui mentait, mais il le faisait avec un certain aplomb. Il cherchait comment le piéger, lui faire avouer certaines choses, et c'est alors qu'il allait lui poser une question que la voix de son frère lui parvint de sa chambre :

-Et je t'ai ramené ça.

Sasuke venait de revenir dans la cuisine, entrant de suite dans son mensonge et lui donna ce que Karin lui avait remis. Les autographes, il les avait voulus pour son frère et pas pour lui. Itachi oublia tout le reste, vraiment heureux du cadeau et attrapa son cadet qu'il couvrit de baiser papillon qui fit râler le plus jeune. Mais Sasuke eut beau se débattre, il ne put cacher qu'il était heureux d'avoir plut à son frère ainsi. D'ailleurs sa manière de vouloir fuir n'était pas du tout convaincant, et Naruto n'en perdit pas une miette. C'était si rare de le voir aussi heureux. Il comprit pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait pas perdre cette relation qu'il avait avec son frère aîné. Elle était spéciale et sans doute qu'Itachi était la seule autre personne à qui Sasuke pouvait montrer son autre côté.

Il se promit à lui-même de faire beaucoup plus attention dorénavant.

Ensuite Itachi appela Yahiko et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sasuke espérait qu'il parviendrait à garder silence sur ce qu'il avait pu voir et décida d'envoyer quelques sms à Karin et Suigetsu pour qu'ils ne dévoilent rien sous peine de se voir décapiter en pleine rue d'une bonne baffe. Naruto n'était pas loin, jouant à la console.

Il ne restait qu'une semaine à peine avant la reprise des cours, et ils ne la passèrent pas vraiment ensemble, ayant l'un et l'autre du travail à faire qu'ils avaient jusque là négligés. Naruto allait se changer les idées au basket, recommençant à jouer avec les gamins du quartier. Sasuke le rejoignit deux fois, l'une pour jouer, la deuxième pour rester sur le banc et lire un bouquin. Ça calma un peu Itachi, mais ses doutes ne le quittèrent pas. Quand la rentrée s'annonça, ils reprirent la même petite routine habituelle qui s'était forgée naturellement. Sasuke venait le prendre devant chez lui le matin, ils étaient rejoints en cours de route par les amis du blond, car Sasuke ne les comptait toujours pas vraiment comme les siens. Il y avait encore des remarques qui fâchaient, et il n'avait pas envi de les prendre au second degré comme le lui avait suggéré le blond. Les filles piaillaient toujours autant en essayant d'attirer leurs attentions, et Naruto raconta ce qu'ils avaient fais à Paris à Shino qui avait envi d'y aller. Rien de plus normal en extérieur.

Dans l'établissement, Naruto continuait à le coincer par moment dans certains endroits pour lui voler un baiser ou deux, Sasuke se prenait parfois au jeu quand il savait qu'il n'y aurait vraiment personne pour les surprendre. Lorsque ça allait trop loin, alors ils cherchaient une salle vide, au risque de se faire découvrir, mais dans ces moments là ils n'y pensaient plus. Naruto se faisait un peu plus démonstratif envers le brun qui le remit une fois ou deux à sa place, ne lui laissant aucune illusion sur la manière dont il voyait leur relation, chose qui fit tiquer plus d'une fois le blond qui était de plus en plus certains de ce qui se passait en lui.

Au détour de quelques gestes et parfois d'une parole, les autres garçons du groupe avait finis pas flairer quelque chose, mais aucun d'eux n'osaient demander pour confirmer leurs soupçons. Chez les filles, c'était presque devenu une certitude, surtout qu'ils ne sortaient avec personne malgré les demandes et qu'ils avaient tous deux envoyé promener assez méchamment les groupes qui leur filaient le train. Et elles oscillaient facilement entre l'excitation et l'agacement suivant les jours et ce qu'elles voyaient ou pouvaient conclure. C'était un jeu qui en décevait plus d'une par moment, mais elles essayaient depuis peu de déterminer qui était le uke et qui était le seme. C'était que suivant les jours leurs pronostics changeaient, et les deux cibles de tous ces commérages n'en avaient même pas conscience.

À Hanami, Sasuke fut entraîné par Naruto qui le mena dans un parc où ils retrouvèrent le groupe où ils étaient d'habitude. Il avait pratiquement du le traîner par la main car le brun répugner à se rendre dans un lieu si fréquenter, et se fut pire lorsqu'il vit les filles assises sur une nappes sous un des cerisiers. Arrivé à quelques pas d'eux, Sasuke faillit s'envoler, mais Naruto le tira en arrière et le jeta au sol pour l'y plaquer. Il était mort de rire alors que des pétales roses lui tombaient dessus. Sasuke sous lui eut la mortelle envie de l'embrasser, chose qu'il ne fit pas. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et le renversa sous lui, s'asseyant à cheval sur son compagnon qui se débattit faussement. Sasuke souriait, heureux de le voir impuissant sous lui, inconscient du regard des autres qui en étaient ébahis.

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas là, continuant pendant une bonne partie du repas de s'en mettre plein la tête. Ces deux la burent un mélange d'ils ne savaient quoi, ne sachant pas qui avait amené de l'alcool caché méticuleusement dans du jus de fruit. En tout cas ils l'avaient fini à deux, et du coup ils étaient complètement partis. Sasuke riait bêtement aux éclats comme Naruto, tout en faisant de grands gestes, et tout deux se tenaient par les épaules. Naruto se mit à chanter et le brun se chargea de faire les bruitages, montrant une partie de sa personnalité qui faillit faire décrocher la mâchoire des autres gens présent. Et puis après encore quelques gorgées d'une nouvelle bouteille à moitié enfouie dans le sac de Kiba, les deux garçons se mirent à rire et se donnèrent un bisou avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, enlacés quelques instants avant que Sasuke ne lui fiche un coup de botte dont la réponse fut un coup de bras dans le torse et un ronflement peu sexy. Un grand silence plana sur le groupe, et même ceux un peu beurrés dessoûlèrent de suite. La voix de Sakura s'éleva, presque incertaine du ton à prendre :

-J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ?

-Et t'as vu quoi ? fit dans Ino dans le même genre alors qu'elle retenait Hinata à pleine main, tandis que Neji essayait de la ramener à la vie.

-Un bisou ?

-Alors nous aussi on a pas rêvés ? Lee avait des yeux encore plus ronds que d'habitude.

-Mais il se passe quoi entre ces mecs là ? fit Kiba qui avait écrabouillé une canette de bière sous la surprise.

-Ben…

Le groupe ne savait plus quoi penser, mais nombre d'entre eux en avaient une petite idée. Naruto se mit à rire dans son sommeil, comme s'il se fichait encore de leurs têtes. Sasuke grogna et se retourna, lui donnant encore un coup. Se fut Ino qui brisa le silence cette fois :

-On met ça sur le compte de l'alcool vous croyez ?

-Ben il vaut mieux non ? gloussa Tenten morte de rire. N'empêche, se serait amusant de voir ce qu'ils feraient si on le mentionnait.

-Tu as une âme de sadique Tenten.

-Merci Neji, mais tu n'es pas en reste hahaha.

-Hm ?

-Fais pas l'innocent, j'ai vu la photo que tu as prise d'eux.

Le groupe se mit à piailler, évoquant plusieurs plans pour faire chanter ces deux là, et les garçons pâlirent bien vite devant les idées de plus en plus tordues des filles. Les deux garçons se réveillèrent un peu plus tard, encore un peu dans le chou et n'arrêtèrent de se friter qu'à cause du mal de tête qu'ils avaient et qui l'emportait haut la main. Mais malgré tout ce qui put se dire et s'imaginer, personne ne fit mention de cet évènement après ça. Avant tout, ils cherchaient maintenant la petite bête dès qu'ils les voyaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre.

Le jour de la fête des enfants, le cinq mai, ils décidèrent de se rejoindre au petit festival qu'il y eut dans le quartier. Naruto arriva habillé traditionnellement, alors que Sasuke arriva habillé comme tous les jours. Il n'avait pas de quoi faire avait-il dis avant de grimacer en voyant la foule. Kiba arriva débraillé aux cotés de Neji impeccable dans sa tenue, et les filles leurs tournèrent autour, toutes habillées finement jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent quelques défis auxquels les autres participèrent, ils mangèrent et se disputèrent comme à chaque fois, puis ils finirent tranquillement la soirée en regardant un petit feu d'artifice qui eut lieu juste après un petit concert. Naruto aurait bien aimé disparaître dans un coin sombre avec son Uchiha, mais ce dernier semblait avoir compris et évita à tout moment de s'éloigner du reste de la troupe.

Ça ne fit qu'exciter le blond qui se mit à ébaucher de nombreux plans, ne se doutant pas du regard des autres.

* * *

><p>voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. A mardi prochain, et merci à tous ceux qui commentent.<p> 


	11. filling our world with luv and tease

Bonjour bonjour, alors cette semaine je poste plusieurs choses, d'abord ce chapitre car je me disais que ne pas le mettre cette semaine se serait vache quand même. Et ensuite 5 petits très petits OS pour le défi MUSIC de Kumfu.

voilà, ce sera tout pour moi cette semaine XD bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords que très rarement ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 10** : Sasuke vit sa première fois, Itachi commence à se poser des questions et leurs expériences continuent vers de nouveaux horizons. C'est pour Naruto que tout commence à changer.

_**Chap 11 : Filling our world with love and tease. **_

Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en cours, ils continuaient de traîner ensemble comme d'habitude, à deux ou avec les autres. Pour une partie de basket, pour un tour au café ou à la salle de jeu, parfois pour rencontrer Karin et Suigetsu qui n'arrêtaient jamais de se chamailler quelque soit le jour. Connaissant les heures d'Itachi, ils s'enfermaient dans la chambre du brun et partaient pour de longues séances de sexe où ils expérimentaient de drôles de positions. Il savait comment plier l'Uchiha à ses désirs, et ce dernier n'était pas en reste malgré son visage d'ange. Et quand à chaque fois que celui-ci permettait au blond de le prendre, alors Naruto se sentait sur un nuage. Les jours avançaient et ils n'y prêtaient même pas attention, ne remarquant même pas qu'il fallait compter leur relation en termes de mois et non plus de semaines ou de simples jours. Le blond ne cherchait plus d'autre relation d'ailleurs, il avait trouvé celle qui lui convenait, et en fut totalement certain quelques jours après son anniversaire.

Tout commença le matin du dix octobre. Sasuke avait complètement zappé l'information et se le fit rappeler en voyant Hinata offrir au blond un paquet de la part de tout le monde. Ils avaient emballés des dizaines de coupes de ramens instantanées, faisant rire le blond qui fut un homme heureux et le montra bien en voulant s'en faire un de suite. Le professeur n'accepta pas malgré toutes ses suppliques, et ils continuèrent à se préparer pour le reste de la journée. C'est que l'anniversaire du blond tombait le même jour que la fête du sport.

Un jour pour les exciter en somme, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke.

Pas bien longtemps toutefois, car il tira au sort son partenaire de la journée : Naruto. Il dut donc courir avec lui au relais, puis faire un cent mètre en ayant l'une de ses jambes liée à l'une des siennes. Ils faillirent s'écraser nez le premier dans la poussière, mais Naruto lui garda ça pour l'arrivée qui à peine fut-elle passée, les vit tomber en avant. Sasuke grogna, et Naruto éclata de rire avant de lui enlever le ruban qui les liait et de le porter comme une princesse vers son groupe d'ami en criant victoire. Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire, et ils s'amusèrent bien tout le long de la journée. Même durant le repas du midi la bonne humeur resta parmi eux, et ils encouragèrent autant qu'ils furent encouragés par les autres.

Puis pour fêter ce jour autrement qu'ainsi, ils étaient tous partis à Disneyland le Week-end suivant, car le blond voulait pouvoir faire la différence avec celui de France. Quand Sasuke pointa le bout de son nez devant chez lui se matin là pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire et finalement les suivre, sa bonne humeur resta au beau fixe. Le brun avait été virulent sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler au groupe et encore moins fêter l'anniversaire d'un idiot, mais il était là, et la bonne humeur de l'Uzumaki en alerta plus d'un. Et même malgré la queue à l'entrée du parc ou encore de la foule qui avait du décider de se donner rendez-vous ce jour là à toutes les attractions. Ils furent séparés à un moment, dans la maison de Tic et Tac, et profitant du manque de témoin, le blond le colla à un moment, profitant de cet instant pour glisser sa main sur sa fesse.

-Ça te rappelle rien Teme ?

-Hmpf, pas que sache.

Le brun se pencha vers lui, s'arrêtant à deux centimètres de ses lèvres et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ils brillaient malicieusement, et le rictus de Sasuke était prometteur de bien des choses. Il forma un oui du bout des lèvres avant de reculer alors que lui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il se penche et l'embrasse là, de suite, devant tout le monde. Il se fichait d'eux, il le voulait lui.

-Hey les mecs vous foutez quoi ? Kiba les regardait attentivement, un demi-sourire en coin.

-Y'a Sasuke qui c'est pris un mur, enfin le tronc et…

-Et ta connerie Usuratonkachi ! c'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans !

-Faut dire aussi, si tu ne t'habillais pas comme un vampire même ici, je t'aurais vu !

-Aucun rapport, y'a du soleil je te signale.

-Ben…

-Ouh la phrase à double sens de Sasuke ! on doit comprendre quoi ! on doit vous laisser !

Kiba était déjà en train de se bidonner, et les autres qui venaient d'arriver souriaient bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tout. Ça devait encore être l'un des nombreux échanges ambigus des deux autres de toute façon, ils ont avaient l'habitude maintenant.

-Ta gueule Kiba, ou je te massacre !

-Oh ça va Sasuke, et puis avec ton style on doit t'en faire souvent de telles remarques.

-Ça veut pas dire que j'apprécie, imbécile.

-Boude pas Teme, et si je faisais les boutiques avec toi pour te relooker ? qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

-Plutôt crever.

-Mais quoi tu…

-J'ai pas envi de finir la journée en ayant une paire d'oreille de Mickey comme toi sur la tête ou toute autre connerie que ton merveilleux cerveau aura pu penser. Alors niet ! plutôt mourir que ça !

-Et celle de Minnie t'en veux pas ?

-Ta gueule Kiba.

Lee en profita pour prendre son chapeau de Dingo et le lui ficha sur le crâne, riant en évitant le revers du brun et fuyant sous sa furie. Les autres étaient morts de rire, et ils s'en allèrent au pas de course alors que les filles les photographiaient allègrement. Et quand Sasuke s'étala en glissant, certains en pleurèrent de rire, comme Naruto, mais suivirent le brun qui s'en alla de cet arbre pour rejoindre une autre attraction qui les fit hurler de peur, en particulier les filles que les garçons adorèrent prendre dans leurs bras. Toute la journée, Naruto rayonna de bonheur. Sasuke les suivit sans jamais se plaindre, mains dans les poches laissant même sa place à certains et ne faisant pas sa mauvaise tête.

Ce jour là, Naruto l'adora.

Encore plus lorsque dans le noir d'une attraction, Sasuke en profita pour l'embrasser et lui souffler que ce n'était qu'une partie de ce qui l'attendait. Si Naruto avait été heureux jusque là, ce ne fut rien par rapport à ce qui suivit de la journée. Il l'entraîna ensuite prendre des photos avec les acteurs du par cet en envoya même une à Gaara. Le soir quand ils rentrèrent crevés, le brun s'invita chez lui et eut des yeux gros comme des pastèques en voyant la taille du gâteau qu'avait préparé Kushina. Elle était avec son mari dans la cuisine, ce dernier étant en train de l'aider ou plutôt en train de se faire submerger par la crème chantilly. Sa femme riait comme une adolescente et lécha certains points de crème avant de l'embrasser. Naruto toussota pour montrer qu'ils étaient là, et Minato les accueillit à bras ouverts, avec assez d'aplomb pour ne prendre aucune couleur tout comme sa femme. Il salua Sasuke et lui parla comme s'il avait le même âge qu'eux deux, comme à son habitude de toute manière.

Minato pour Sasuke, était une sorte de Naruto plus posé mais non pas moins délirant. Il parlait de jeu vidéo, secteur où il travaillait, avec un enthousiasme effrayant. Et comme à son habitude lorsque ses deux parents étaient là et que l'ambiance autour d'eux était chaleureuse et sympa, Sasuke devenait un peu plus sombre, se rappelant sans doute sa vie d'antan, lorsque les siens étaient encore en vies. Réunis autour de la table à manger, Minato posa quelques questions enjouées sur le voyage qu'ils avaient fais, s'inquiétant du caractère trépidant de son enfant. Nombre de fois il lui demanda si son fils n'était pas une gêne pour lui, et Naruto chipoter pour qu'il arrête. Kushina leur servait de quoi manger, arborant avec fierté la paire de boucle d'oreille que Naruto lui avait ramenée du voyage.

Voyant que Sasuke n'en menait plus très large et qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement la boisson hyper sucrée que Kushina leur avait servie, Naruto lui attrapa le poignet et monta dans sa chambre. A peine y furent-ils, que Sasuke l'embrassa une fois la porte fermée. Il y mit une passion peu commune et eut un sourire de vainqueur, fier de le laisser frustré d'en vouloir plus.

-Je ne savais pas quoi t'acheter. Il faudra que tu me dises ce que tu souhaites.

Ce qu'il souhaitait ? Oh, Naruto avait envi d'une chose surtout : qu'il arrête de lui dire qu'ils baisaient 'juste' ensemble et qu'il prenne cela un peu plus au sérieux. Mais quelle serait la réaction de son partenaire s'il lui disait ça ? Lui avait été clair depuis le début et avait accepté d'être avec lui car sachant qu'un jour ils se quitteraient. Il préféra donc lui sortir un :

-Je te le dirais bientôt.

Sasuke fronça légèrement des sourcils, s'étant attendus à le voir s'exciter et lui demander tous pleins de trucs hallucinants. Le sérieux de Naruto était l'une des choses les plus désagréables qu'il connaissait, ça l'empêchait toujours de savoir sur quel pied danser.

-T'inquiètes pas va, qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que ce que je te demande parfois ? fit Naruto en appuyant son propos d'un sourire goguenard.

-L'ennui avec toi Dobe, c'est que ton imagination dans ce domaine là est aussi effrayante que le fait que tu sois imprévisible.

Le sourire carnassier du brun lui donnait envie de se le faire là, maintenant, dans sa chambre. Ils n'avaient jamais été au bout de la chose dans ce lieu, et pour lui cela signifierait beaucoup. Et s'il lui demandait ? C'est là qu'on toqua à la porte, et ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur pour le blond qui ouvrit avec un air ennuyé peint sur la face. Son père était là, avec un colis dans la main et de quoi aller se prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de sa crème qu'il avait encore par endroit. Minato lui offrit un sourire toujours aussi charmant, l'un de ceux par lesquels il pouvait pratiquement tout obtenir des gens l'entourant. Sasuke ne s'étonnait même pas de cela, ayant bien vite compris de qui Naruto tenait pour certaines choses, et de qui il tenait pour d'autres. Il avait en lui les meilleures tactiques de ses parents que ce soit pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait ou pour s'incruster et cette constatation fit adoucir son sourire.

-Tiens fiston, un paquet pour toi. Il vient de France, de Gaara, mais je crois que tout le monde y a mis un petit quelque chose.

-Comment tu sais ? Tu l'as ouvert ?

-Non, bien sur que non. Mais il y a une carte avec un petit mot de tout le monde. Ils te disent de bien t'amuser avec ce que tu trouveras dans le paquet.

-Donc tu as ouvert la carte ?

-….Bon, c'est pas que, mais on passe bientôt à table les garçons et moi il faut que je me douche parce que je colle.

-C'est ça, sauve-toi liseur de courrier, tu…

-Désolé, mais je ne mange pas là.

Les deux blonds se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement, et leurs regards perçants se posèrent sur lui. Un regard était déjà beaucoup, deux c'était terrible, pire quand ils se mirent à sourire de la même manière. C'était toujours dangereux un Uzumaki qui souriait ainsi.

-Comment ça tu ne manges pas là Sasuke ? bien sur que si ! tu n'as pas vu la taille du gâteau de ma femme ? elle s'est trompée dans les doses et pour te dire, je ne sais même pas comment elle a réussi à le cuire en entier vu la taille du four…elle m'épatera toujours hahaha.

-Mais…

-Si c'est ton frère que tu ne veux pas laisser seul ou quelque chose du genre, trop tard.

Minato venait de faire un geste théâtral de la main voulant sans doute couper cours à la discussion, mais le deux plus jeunes lâchèrent en même temps un magnifique :

-Hein ? qui était plein de grâce et d'intelligence, ce qui fit rire Minato.

-Kushina l'a appelé pour lui dire de passer manger un bout de gâteau avec nous…mais même comme ça je crois bien qu'on va en avoir pour trois jours, hein fiston ?

Les deux blonds se mirent à rire en même temps, d'un même élan, d'une même façon et sans se concerter. Lui aussi aurait tant aimé pouvoir rire de cette manière avec son père, aider sa mère à cuisiner, voir à qui il ressemblait du point de vue caractériel. Mais jamais il ne saurait et ça faisait mal. Minato les laissa enfin après avoir mis en vrac les tifs de son fils, et Naruto ouvrit le colis juste après avoir refermé la porte et piqua un fard en ayant un sursaut, tirant le brun de ses pensées.

-C'est quoi ?

Comme prit en faute, Naruto le regarda longuement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du colis et puis d'y mettre finalement la main. Il attrapa alors ce qui était là et le souleva pour le lui montrer. Un gode, fin et long, composé de petites billes fut le premier d'un trio. Ensuite il en sortit un dont la forme était deux sexes flexibles mis bout à bout l'un de l'autre, assez long, un double qu'ils pourraient utiliser ensemble apparemment, ce qui amena quelques couleurs au brun. Et enfin la pièce la plus grosse, au point que Sasuke eut pour première pensée que le moule était celui d'un cheval et pas d'un humain. La voix du blond s'éleva, lisant le petit mot qui était à l'intérieur du paquet et non pas celui contenant des généralités banales auquel avait eu droit son paternel :

-Bonjour Naruto, ces cadeaux sont de la part du groupe, nous nous sommes tous cotisés pour que vous puissiez avoir du plaisir l'un, l'autre et même en même temps. On est sympa, hein ?

Et pour signature du petit mot, il y avait le Kanji du mot 'amour' que Gaara avait tatoué sur le coté gauche de son front voilà des années. Ça faisait belle lurette qu'il signait ainsi ses correspondances, et Naruto n'eut aucun doutes sur l'authenticité de l'auteur de se rapide mot. Naruto releva juste les yeux vers le brun qui le remarqua enfin. Pour résumer la pensée de l'Uchiha, il suffisait juste d'une simple phrase : 'Oh que non, pas ça !'. Il plissa les yeux sur un air de défi, fit la moue et sa voix siffla presque, menaçante en voyant que l'autre faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas :

-Dans tes rêves Usuratonkachi.

-Mais…

-Non. Non c'est non, c'est pour TON plaisir, pas pour le MIEN.

Penaud, Naruto lui fit un regard à la Chat botté de Shrek, tout mouillé et mignon, et le brun eut un mal de chien à camper sur ses positions. Il ne voulait certainement pas y passer avec ça, déjà qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter totalement de se laisser faire par son amant et que parfois il avait mal tout court car l'autre pouvait y aller comme un bourrin. Non pas qu'il n'aima pas ça, puisqu'il lui disait souvent dans ces moments là de continuer, mais il y avait des limites à avoir.

-Déjà tu reconnais que tu pourrais en avoir…non ?

-De quoi ?

-Du plaisir.

-Non.

-Mais…

-Non !

-Mais Sasuke…

-Non, non et non. Pas cette chose à cet endroit de mon anatomie, point à la ligne.

-Pffff, t'es pas marrant.

-Et bien si tu veux on l'essaie sur toi en premier, et tu verras si ce sera encore marrant. Sasuke en grinça presque des dents. T'as vu la taille du machin ? c'est à te défoncer et à te laisser dormir sur le ventre une semaine cette connerie ! je ne veux pas !

-…et bien on l'essaiera d'abord sur moi…

Les yeux du brun ne cessèrent de se plisser. Où Naruto voulait en venir ? Ce qu'il détesta surtout fut son sourire, ce sempiternel sourire qui ne lui disait jamais rien de bon. Et depuis peu, Naruto avait par moment ce regard, chaud, bouillon, dangereux, emplit de désir et d'envie qu'il semblait être le seul capable de combler. Quand le blond se trouvait sur lui, il pouvait voir cette satisfaction, comme s'il répondait à cette attente jusque là inassouvie, et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il redoublait d'effort pour le combler, pour les satisfaire tous les deux, imposant son rythme souvent soutenu. Par moment ce coté de Naruto lui faisait peur, lui donnant l'impression que le blond attendait plus…mais ce n'était pas dans le contrat ça. Et sa phrase se termina sur un sourire câlin :

-…et si j'aime ça et que je marche toujours…on l'essaiera sur toi.

Alors là, il fallait qu'il lui rétorque quelque chose et vite. Mais cette phrase, ce regard et ce sourire le laissèrent complètement out. Le pauvre Uchiha venait de se faire rabattre le caquet, et se fut Kushina qui eut le dernier mot en hurlant un retentissant :

-A tableeeee !

Naruto gloussa de contentement et se rendit à la porte puis se retourna vers lui la bouche en cœur.

-Marché conclu, hein Teme ?

-Na…

La chevelure blonde disparue, l'empêchant de continuer, et Sasuke se prit la tête dans les mains avant de les rejoindre. Ce que c'était fatiguant d'être avec lui. La petite famille l'accueillie à bras ouvert, Kushina servant, Naruto tourbillonnant pour terminer de mettre la table et Minato non loin de ces deux là, les couvant du regard. Itachi arriva juste au début du repas, trouvant une ambiance sympathique, simple, si conviviale que Sasuke baissa les yeux en croisant les siens. S'ils n'avaient plus ça aujourd'hui, c'était de sa seule faute.

Itachi donna le change aux Uzumaki, saluant, riant, commentant, et vint s'installer près de son cadet. Il avait vu rien qu'à ses yeux que son petit frère se sentait encore coupable. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, et ébouriffa ses cheveux en s'installant à ses cotés. C'était un signe qu'il avait parfois pour lui dire que tout irait bien, et il termina par lui mettre une petite pichenette sur le front, riant doucement en voyant un petit air boudeur apparaître. Il adorait son petit frère, et ce sentiment était réciproque.

Kushina leur servit le repas, pas très consistant par rapport à la part de gâteau qu'elle leur servie ensuite, et les yeux d'Itachi s'ouvrirent en grand en la voyant. Cela fit rire les autres, et ils se mirent à manger de bon cœur, s'en écœurant pratiquement quand elle voulut leur donner une deuxième part. Ils finirent finalement dans le salon, coquet et aussi doux que le reste de cette maison.

Minato et Itachi étaient en train de parler de leurs jobs, et Kushina de temps en temps posait une question sur comment il avait géré la situation. Mais ces questions indisposaient le plus jeune des deux au point que cela se remarqua. Et Kushina croyant bien faire s'adressa directement à lui :

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à tes parents tu sais Sasuke ?

Ah ? Voilà ce qu'il voulait répondre. Il voulait savoir des choses, beaucoup de choses, mais elles le blessaient à chaque fois car lui rappelaient ce qu'il avait fait. Et puis son frère était là, c'était pire. Sasuke baissa les yeux, se fermant comme une huître, croyant sans doute que cela lui suffirait pour fuir. Kushina n'avait pas remarqué, s'étant levée pour attraper un album photo dans une commode. Elle continua en le feuilletant :

-Tu tiens beaucoup de ton père coté caractère. Tu t'enfermes dans tes pensées et l'on peut avoir beaucoup de mal à deviner ce que tu penses, alors que plus jeune tu étais plus extraverti comme ta mère et que tu souriais pour tout et rien, même si de ces deux là tu avais, et as toujours, le caractère fier. Mais physiquement sinon, tu es un subtil mélange des deux. Ah, j'ai trouvé la photographie que je cherchais. Toute la finesse de ta mère et les yeux de ton père.

-Maman…mais Kushina n'écouta pas.

-Ton frère à plus les yeux de ta mère et son physique d'ailleurs, ainsi que le caractère posé qu'elle pouvait avoir lorsqu'elle parlait de sa famille. C'était une très belle femme, que ce soit intérieurement ou extérieurement, et…

Mais Sasuke ne supportait plus d'entendre parler de ses parents ainsi. Ils lui manquaient terriblement, c'était horrible, une vraie torture. Et à cause de lui son frère ne les avait plus non plus. Tout était de sa faute. Il se leva d'un seul coup, surprenant les autres et parti, sortant de la maison, bientôt rejoint par Naruto qui avait de suite réagit en entendant la porte claquer. Kushina était confuse, ne s'étant pas attendue à cette réaction de Sasuke, et Itachi lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est toujours comme ça dès que l'on parle de nos parents. Il se sent responsable…quoi que j'ai pu dire ou faire pour lui, il s'en veut toujours.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, il ne vous en voudra pas, c'est juste qu'il ne supporte pas que l'on parle d'eux comme ça…depuis ce jour là…il ne supporte plus ça. Je pense qu'on va rentrer, merci beaucoup pour cette invitation, le repas était vraiment très bon.

-Rien à coté de ce que ta mère pouvait faire.

-Hahaha, ma mère aurait du être chef, tout le monde le lui avait dis.

-Sauf moi, avec son physique je lui avais conseillée d'être mannequin. D'ailleurs tu pourrais tu sais ?

-Huhuhu, je ne suis pas intéressé par ça, j'aime le travail que je fais…et ma petite amie n'apprécierait sans doute pas que tant de regards soient sur moi. Déjà qu'en temps normal elle se fait un sang d'encre sur…hum, excuse moi, je m'étale, alors je vais partir avant de…

-Hahaha, mais pourquoi ? c'est si rare que tu parles de toi Itachi. Qui est cette petite ? elle est belle ? gentille ? elle prend bien soin de toi j'espère ?

-…c'est un secret, ne dites rien à mon frère.

Le brun posa son doigt sur le bout de ses lèvres tout en prenant un petit air malicieux qui aurait mis n'importe qui à ses pieds, surtout du coté féminin de la population. Kushina regretta amèrement que cet Uchiha ci refuse lui aussi d'être mannequin. Ça aurait été si bien d'avoir un tel mâle dans les magazines, ou même sur une immense affiche en pleine ville pour une publicité de parfum. Sur le ton de la confidence il lui murmura :

-Elle est un peu plus vieille que moi, très belle, gentille et compréhensive. Elle a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle, et l'on se complète parfaitement. On s'aime depuis quelques années.

-Vraiment ? magnifique ! Kushina avait un sourire d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. Mais pourquoi ne pas le dire à ton frère ? ça pourrait lui montrer que tu es heureux et qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire ?

-…tu crois ?

-Oui, ça lui ferait du bien de savoir que tu es heureux. Ça le pousserait à l'être aussi.

-…j'ai peur qu'il se sente abandonner et qu'il ne me pardonne pas d'être heureux sans lui.

Kushina aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir donner à ces deux là le bonheur qu'ils méritaient, mais elle n'avait aucun superpouvoir pour ça et encore moins une machine à remonter le temps.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire…je vois…mais puisque ça ne change rien depuis longtemps, peut être qu'il est temps d'essayer ?

-…mais si ça rate, je ne pourrais pas choisir entre ces deux là…

-Tu l'aimes à ce point cette femme ?

-J'y tiens comme je tiens à mon frère.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es avec elle ?

-…pratiquement cinq ans.

Kushina aima le sourire qu'il portait en lui disant ça. Elle vint jusqu'à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et au coin de l'oreille elle lui promit de ne rien dire à son frère et se fit réconfortante. Elle serait toujours là pour les enfants de Mikoto, elle avait été une de ses grandes amies, et elle aurait aimé être au courant plus tôt de toute cette pagaille. Ainsi, elle y aurait mis son nez bien avant qu'ils n'en arrivent là, elle les aurait élevés et aidés comme sa propre chair.

-Une prochaine fois il faudra que tu m'apportes une photo d'elle.

Kushina lui fit un clin d'œil et disparue dans la cuisine pour leur emballer de quoi manger plus tard. Naruto avait retrouvé Sasuke à l'extérieur, et il s'était excusé pour sa mère. Pourtant le brun ne lui en voulait pas, il lui avait juste fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre, pour calmer cette angoisse au fond de lui. Naruto l'avait alors collé, cherchant à le réconforter mais Sasuke l'avait repoussé. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il n'était pas une fille, et Naruto hocha la tête en l'entendant le lui dire. Néanmoins, quand il se rapprocha de nouveau, Sasuke ne le renvoya pas, et ils restèrent cote à cote jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi arrive et leur dise qu'ils allaient partir. Sasuke fit un signe aux deux autres Uzumaki qui étaient à la porte, et juste un signe de la tête pour le blond à ses cotés qui lui attrapa le bras et se pencha à son oreille :

-J'ai un rendez-vous, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

-Où ?

-Huhuhu, surprise.

-Je déteste les surprises.

-Tu feras une exception pour une fois.

-J'en fais tous les jours avec toi.

-Hahahaha, en tout cas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est rien de dangereux pour toi va. Pas besoin d'avoir peur.

-Hmpf, je n'ai pas peur.

-Alors je viendrais te chercher.

-Quand ?

-Huhuhu.

N'obtenant rien d'autre comme réponse, Sasuke lui donna un mini coup de poing à l'épaule et rejoignit son frère au trot, déjà habitué à être tirer de son antre par le blond suivant ses envies et ses idées barges. Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet, mais le voyant de nouveau sourire, il se sentit soulagé. Naruto faisait vraiment des miracles avec son cadet.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Sasuke eut sa réponse. En sortant des cours, Naruto l'attrapa par le bras et le força à courir avec lui malgré ses protestations afin d'atterrir juste à temps dans un bus. Il reconnaissait le chemin qu'ils empruntaient mais ne posa aucune question, voyant de temps en temps le blond qui angoissait en regardant sa montre. S'ils allaient où il croyait, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre. Le proprio n'était pas regardant sur l'heure tant qu'on n'arrivait pas trois heures après la guerre. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de descendre à cet arrêt là, mais sa curiosité s'aiguisa dangereusement. Qu'allait faire Naruto ici ? Pour lui répondre, le blond se dirigea d'office dans la boutique et salua celui qu'il connaissait assez à présent.

-B'jour Juugo.

-Ah, Naruto, pile à l'heure. Kimi t'attends, je vais le prévenir.

-'rci Juugo.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire serein et disparut dans l'arrière boutique. Sasuke en profita pour se tourner vers son camarade qui faisait comme si de rien n'était et l'Uchiha croisa donc les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait envi de savoir, mais plutôt mourir que de lui demander et montrer ainsi un quelconque intérêt. Déjà que Naruto n'arrêtait pas de le coller en classe, se permettant de plus en plus souvent de l'embrasser sur le coin de l'oreille, ce qui ne cessait d'attirer les regards de tout le monde. Personnellement ? Il s'en fichait bien, autrement il n'arborerait pas son look à longueur de temps, mais depuis, il avait de plus en plus de demande venant de garçon et ça, c'était chiant.

Naruto voyait pertinemment que son ami voulait savoir ce qu'il comptait faire, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'en parla pas. Mais Sasuke s'en doutait néanmoins. Kimimaro était celui qui percer après tout, le tout était de savoir où le blond allait se le faire faire. Naruto le laissa dans la salle, rejoignant Kimimaro qui l'attendait dans la sienne. Pendant qu'il se fit percer, Naruto serra les dents, décidé à ne laisser passer aucun son afin que le brun ne se moque pas de lui quand il sortirait d'ici. Puis quand il le rejoignit à l'entrée, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et ramena une mèche dorée derrière son oreille, dévoilant le piercing fait dans la courbe haute de son cartilage. Sasuke ne se vit même pas se pourlécher la lèvre devant se spectacle alors que le rire du blond carillonna.

-Gage tenu.

-Quel gage ?

-Celui d'il y a quelques mois, quand tu m'as amené ici la première fois et que je n'ai pas pu me faire percer à ta place.

-….t'es stupide ou quoi ? je ne t'ai jamais forcé à le faire pour de vrai.

-Hahaha, je sais bien, mais l'idée me plaisait assez, et j'ai mis tout ce temps à convaincre mes parents. Hm ? c'est quoi cette tête ? je te surprendrais toujours c'est ça ?

-C'est certain, ta bêtise est illimitée.

Naruto se mit à rire de nouveau et le frappa en douceur sur le haut du bras avant d'aller du coté des bijoux, se mettant à les regarder. Sasuke soupira et vint lui apprendre qu'il ne pourrait le changer qu'une fois cicatriser, ce qui fit sourire Naruto qui lui assura qu'il savait ça mais qu'il voulait déjà voir ce qu'il y avait ici comme choix.

-Pfff, et pourquoi tu es pressé comme ça, Usuratonkachi ?

-Parce que ce bijou sera ton cadeau pour moi.

Sasuke eut un coup au cœur. C'était quoi ça encore ? N'y prêtant guère attention, il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du blond et lui lança :

-…mon cadeau ? dans ce cas là, ne choisis pas.

-Hein ?

-Pour le mien tu ne m'as rien demandé non ? donc je choisirai et je te donnerai ce que je veux.

-Maiiis euh !

-Hmpf.

Sasuke souriait, et rien que ça fit plaisir au blondinet. Il se pencha vers lui, lui soufflant à l'oreille qu'il en avait envi, et le brun lui lança juste un regard fatigué. Mais Naruto ne s'y trompa pas, depuis le temps maintenant, il savait quand Sasuke jouait et du coup fila payer ce qu'il devait. Il n'avait pas remarqué là présence de Yahiko au contraire de Sasuke qui lui fit juste un geste et reporta son attention sur Naruto qui venait de grimacer.

-Trop cher ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu grimaces alors Dobe ?

-Mais j'ai pas grimacé, allez, on y va.

-Arrête de courir, tu me fatigues.

-Pffff mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? on croirait entendre Shikamaru !

-Me compare pas à ce mec.

-Ben te comportes pas comme lui !

Les yeux noirs roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et il suivit Naruto au pas près. Celui-ci gambadait pratiquement dans la rue, évitant avec aisance les masses de gens. Il était sur un petit nuage et préféra prendre un bus que de rentrer à pied, gagnant ainsi beaucoup de temps qu'il passa en chantonnant et en se faisant remarquer. Les œillades gloutonnes de deux filles n'échappèrent pas à Sasuke qui les regarda de haut, s'amusant de leur espoir. Après tout, l'une des mains du blond était dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, le maintenant tout contre lui. Cet idiot avait toujours un moyen de le tenir près de lui.

À quelques pas de chez lui, Sasuke lui rappela que son frère pourrait être là, mais cela ne découragea pas Naruto qui, dès qu'il fut assuré de la non-présence de l'aîné dans la maison, se mit à embrasser à pleine bouche son amant. Celui-ci eut la maladresse de poser sa main sur son ventre et se fit mordre la lèvre en toute réponse. Ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre dans un même élan, Sasuke une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur son nombril. Levant un œil larmoyant sur Sasuke dans le but de s'excuser, Naruto se sentit comme une mouche face à une araignée prête à dévorer sa proie. Le brun lui releva son haut et découvrit un pansement posé sur le milieu de son ventre.

-C'est ce que je crois ?

-Ouais.

-Ta mère t'a autorisée aussi à en faire un là ?

-Oui, mais elle n'est pas au courant, alors motus.

Naruto éclata de rire après avoir appuyé sa tirade d'un clin d'œil malicieux, et s'approcha de nouveau de lui. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de l'en pénétrer et d'échanger un long et profond baiser. Sasuke posa ses mains sur ses hanches, maudissant l'érection qu'il avait. Plus que jamais il avait envi de Naruto, et il le poussa jusqu'à sa chambre, le faisant tomber sans ménagement contre le lit. Cette urgence qu'il avait n'avait jamais été aussi forte, et il prit à peine le temps de se couvrir pour le pénétrer d'une poussée, coupant le souffle du blond qui lâcha un râle et le fit s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Naruto avait pâlit, ce n'était donc pas rien, et Sasuke se demanda s'il était allé trop vite en lui. Son souffle était court et ses yeux finement surlignés de khôl étaient emplis d'envies, mais Naruto laissa sa main contre son épaule pour que Sasuke ne reprenne pas, et dut déglutir avant de lui dire :

-Cette position me fait mal…faut…faut en trouver une où je ne me plis pas en deux comme ça.

Donc ils n'arrêtaient pas ? L'idée fit arriver encore plus de sang dans l'entrejambe du brun qui se retira du blond et monta sur le lit où il s'assit sur ses talons. Sur son ventre il vit briller le piercing et sa main eut envie de s'y poser. Au lieu de quoi, il lui tendit la main et Naruto n'hésita pas à la prendre, l'agrippant avec force. Une telle invitation de la part de Sasuke, jamais il ne la rejetterait. Avec précaution le brun l'installa sur ses cuisses, mais le blond grimaça encore, stoppant Sasuke qui finalement le retourna dos contre son ventre. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule et le pénétra doucement puis se mit à bouger, doucement, attentif à sa douleur, jusqu'à accélérer et à y aller plus brutalement en voyant que le blond supportait la position. Il sentit son souffle contre son oreille, le bout de sa langue passant à un endroit précis, impatiente d'y avoir pleinement droit. Naruto pouvait l'entendre râler de plaisir, ne cherchant même pas à les cacher.

Il aimait ça quand Sasuke se perdait ainsi.

Le brun lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se pencher un peu plus, et ses baisers se firent plus mouillés. Il continua de gémir et tenta de lui demander entre deux plaintes de se pencher plus, ne se doutant pas que sa voix attisa le désir du blond. Ce dernier termina à quatre pattes, n'ayant jamais vu le brun se déhancher ainsi sur lui, y mettant une passion complètement ardente. Les piercings semblaient avoir un effet inattendu chez son amant qui était en train de lui faire quitter la terre ferme. D'une main Naruto se maintenait pour ne pas finir à plein ventre sur le matelas, de l'autre il se masturbait, et quand il sentit sa main venir rejoindre la sienne, son râle de plaisir se fit encore plus fort. Sasuke se contracta, et Naruto se laissa jouir en même temps que lui, se raidissant et enserrant étroitement son pénis en lui, arrachant de son amant un gémissement de pur plaisir qui intensifia encore plus le sien.

Et puis il sentit son poids sur son dos, la chaleur de sa peau et sa moiteur, ses lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur sa nuque et ses doigts qui remontèrent quelques mèches pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser sans en être gêné. Sasuke pesa quelques instants sur son dos, Naruto ne bougeait plus, attendant qu'il sorte de lui, n'osant pas se laisser reposer sur le ventre comme il le faisait d'habitude après cette position là. Le brun se décida enfin à bouger et l'embrassa sur une omoplate, croquant tendrement un bout de chair avant de le laisser libre. Son amant se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, une fois, puis une autre, prenant plaisir à les capturer entre les siennes, heureux que le brun ne le chasse pas. Il le couvrait de baiser et fut frustrer de voir Sasuke attraper son portable dans son pantalon qu'il avait encore au niveau des genoux pour lire un sms, et ainsi prêter si peu attention à ses baisers qu'ils continuaient d'échanger. Il le vit froncer les sourcils, et d'une main il l'écarta de son visage en le repoussant après l'avoir posée sur le bas de sa face.

-Tch', Itachi arrive bientôt, il ramène des sushis. Faut que je range, pas le temps pour un deuxième round.

-T'es sur ? fit le blond en commençant à lui grignoter un doigt que l'autre lui enleva.

-Et certain.

-Pfff, ok bon, je vais me doucher.

-Fais gaffe à ton piercing il faut…

-C'est bon, Kimimaro m'en a parlé.

-…Hn.

-Hahaha, vexé que je l'écoute lui et pas toi ?

Sasuke fronça juste des sourcils et se mit à ranger le peu qu'ils avaient mis en désordre, aéra et ne lui prêta plus attention. Naruto se décida à aller se doucher, regrettant que le brun ne comprenne toujours pas ce qu'il désirait. Sasuke ne lui prêtait pas plus attention que ça, et il savait que s'il lui disait qu'il voulait plus, alors l'autre l'enverrait bouler, peut être même l'abandonnerait-il. Il en frissonna, se refusant à cette idée, et arrêta l'eau chaude pour se refroidir les idées. Sasuke n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui pour le moment, et cela l'embêtait beaucoup. Quand il en sortit, l'autre le frôla pour le remplacer. Il était certain que Sasuke ne l'avait même pas regardé, l'entendant juste se plaindre qu'il était glacé d'un ton désagréable.

Naruto vint y toquer deux coups rapide et bruts pour lui dire qu'il s'en allait. Pas de réponses. Il n'aimait pas ça, c'était lui rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils baisaient comme disait Sasuke, ils n'étaient qu'amis autrement. Rien que ce qui était avantageux et à jeter aux oubliettes tout ce qui pouvait impliquer plus et être agaçant. Prendre sans rien demander en retour…Sauf que lui voulait plus aujourd'hui que cette simple relation. Quelque peu vexé, voire préoccupé, le blond se rhabilla rapidement et déguerpit. Il traversa rapidement le voisinage et rentra chez lui en s'annonçant à l'entrée, mais fila toutefois de suite dans sa chambre.

Il voulait être seul pour le moment, pas d'humeur à voir d'autres gens. Sa mère ne vint le déloger que pour le repas, car en manquer un était pour elle une chose inconcevable, et elle en profita pour regarder le piercing de son fils qu'elle enquiquina un peu. Mais il n'était vraisemblablement pas d'humeur et alla passer le reste de son temps devant la télévision. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Minato prenne son fils dans ses bras en le félicitant avec une joie immense. Naruto mit quelques secondes à percuter en balançant un puissant :

-Quoi !

-Ça ! c'est un suçon, non ?

Naruto se toucha la nuque, blanchissant tandis que l'idée faisait son chemin. Il avait oublié de se maquiller comme il en avait pris l'habitude, et au vue de la nuit précédente, il était plus que sur d'être marqué un peu partout sur le corps. Il n'y avait même pas pensé.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis mon Chéri ?

La peur pu se lire dans le regard de Naruto qui sauta sur son père pour mettre ses mains sur sa bouche et lui imposer le silence. Mais il était trop tard, Kushina avait de très bonnes oreilles, et elle sauta pratiquement sur lui pour voir la preuve de ce que son homme avait avancé. Un sourire immense éclaira son visage, et elle hurla de bonheur, lui demandant qui était l'heureuse élue, si elle la connaîtrait bientôt et qu'il fallait qu'ils la rencontrent.

-Mais peut être que ça n'est pas une histoire sérieuse, avança Minato en voyant l'attitude de son fiston.

-Comment ? mon bébé joue au docteur ?

-Maman !

Ses deux parents tournèrent leurs yeux sur lui, et il ne parvint pas à maintenir leurs regards. Il avait peur, vraiment très peur, ce n'était pas pour jouer. N'arrivant plus à rien, perdant ses moyens, Naruto se leva d'un bond et fila vers sa chambre. Kushina lui demanda encore de lui dire de qui il s'agissait, mais Minato lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle le gênait. Seulement alors elle se reprit et acquiesça. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard qu'elle passa devant sa chambre et frappa. Le silence fut sa seule réponse, alors Kushina se pencha contre le battant la séparant de son enfant.

-Je suis désolée Naruto, mais j'étais si heureuse à l'idée que tu le sois toi-même. Tu me la présenteras en temps et en heure, hein ?

Se sentant persécuter, le pauvre blond prit son courage à deux mains et arrêta d'écrire son mail à Gaara. Cherchant à assurer sa voix, il se détesta en s'entendant dire tout en n'ayant pas l'air très sur de lui :

-Qu…quand ce sera la bonne M'man.

-Ok mon bébé, pas de sou…

-Et n'oublis pas les capotes fils ! c'est trop tôt pour un bébé ou une MST, pigé ?

-Papa !

-Hahahaha, t'es pire que moi mon Cœur.

Kushina attrapa son homme par les flancs et tendit les lèvres pour recevoir un baiser qu'il lui donna docilement. Ils repartirent en gloussant, échangeant sur leur poussin devenu un bien joli coq. Naruto lui était en train de mourir de peur en pensant qu'ils puissent comprendre qu'il était de temps en temps une poule, et il fallut toute la verve de Gaara pour le rassurer. Le plus dur fut de faire face à sa famille par la suite, surtout quand il se sentait scruter au point qu'il pensa en devenir paranoïaque.

Mais bientôt il s'apaisa et put vivre avec la pensée que ses parents en savaient si peu finalement.

Puis Naruto fut d'attaque à recommencer comme chaque jour, souriant, patient, aimant et surtout frustré. Il ne parla pas de cet épisode au brun, ça ne le concernait pas totalement d'après lui puisqu'il ne voyait pas leur relation ainsi. Il ne pouvait le présenter en ce terme de petit ami, déjà Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais accepté, ensuite, ses parents les auraient tués. Toutefois, il avait l'espoir de pouvoir le faire un jour, et décida de commencer à se préparer mentalement à cette éventualité. Pour lui, Sasuke le valait totalement, et pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, le blond avait décidé d'être patient. Souvent son brun soulevait son t-shirt ou ouvrait ses chemises, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien avec son piercing, semblant faire une fixation sur lui, ce qui le faisait sourire.

Sasuke semblait faible face à cette ornementation, s'excitant en le voyant. Il pouvait deviner son envie dans ses yeux durant ces moments là. En tout cas, aucune inquiétude ne fut à avoir quand à son piercing, car Naruto était du genre à cicatriser vite et proprement, se dont il se vanta plus d'une fois.

Ça les menait souvent à faire des défis qui avaient pour conséquences des gages en tout genre. Tout deux s'y pliaient en n'ayant pratiquement aucune limite, celles-ci se plaçant naturellement lorsqu'il le fallait. Ils profitaient pleinement de ce que leurs corps leur permettaient d'avoir. Et puis un soir, Sasuke le suivit chez lui. Ça étonna assez Naruto qui savait le brun peu à l'aise sur le long terme avec ses parents. Il comprenait cela, mais il essayait toujours de le mettre à l'aise, voulant qu'il s'intègre au mieux à sa famille. Ainsi, ça pourrait leur être bénéfique si leur relation évoluait telle qu'il le désirait aujourd'hui. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Kushina le vit entrer. Elle fila vers eux, salua l'Uchiha et de suite l'attaqua par un :

-Comment elle s'appelle ! dis, dis !

-Euh ? que…Qui ça ?

-Celle qui as fais un suçon à mon fils ! je l'ai vu la dernière fois sur sa gorge ! toi tu dois savoir de qui il s'agit, non ? Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Elle s'appelle pas ! Naruto tenta vainement de repousser sa mère qui n'en rigola qu'un peu plus fort.

-Sasuke ! tu dois savoir toi ! allez, dis-moi !

-Euh !

Le brun commençait à prendre quelques rougeurs, perdant sa composition habituelle. Naruto l'attrapa par la main et le fit décoller de l'entrée pour aller vers sa chambre.

-Un jour je le saurai mon fils !

-Raaaaah !

-Hahahahaha !

Naruto soupira de soulagement et fila à son ordinateur alors que Sasuke prit place sur le lit du blondinet qui répondait en différé à Utakata sur MSN. Il en profita pour sortir un petit paquet, mais n'ayant toujours pas son attention, se racla la gorge pour qu'il le voit. Les deux billes bleues se posèrent calmement sur lui, se mettant à luire en le voyant ainsi posé sur le lit. L'Uchiha fit un non silencieux du bout de ses lèvres et lui lança le petit paquet. Naruto le reçut sans aucun mal et le souleva un peu plus haut pour mieux voir. Le paquet était sobre, bleu pâle avec un ruban mauve sombre. Il y était apposé un petit autocollant 'Joyeux Anniversaire' qui le fit sourire.

-J'aurais attendu.

-Laisse-moi l'ironie, elle ne te va pas.

-Ah ? donc je change la version. Qu'est ce qui t'auras pris tant de temps ?

-J'ai du le commander, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais en boutique.

Curieux de voir ce que ça pouvait bien être, Naruto l'ouvrit donc et découvrit dans un écrin de mauvaise qualité en carton doré, posé sur un bout de coton, un…truc ? Il fit faire à son cerveau un effort exceptionnel, cherchant en deux secondes ce que cette chose pouvait bien être, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Dubitatif, il lança un regard à Sasuke qui soupirait déjà de son coté d'un air fatigué.

-Non mais, je veux bien comprendre ce que c'est, mais là…C'est trop abstrait pour moi Teme.

-Tsss, c'est un faucon.

-Un faucon…

Naruto jeta de nouveau un œil à ce truc. Alors il voyait un S à l'envers de couleur acier, surmonté de trois petites pointes noires qui avait l'air de griffe. Le bout gauche en pointe de la chose était d'ailleurs noirci aussi, et dans la courbe intérieure était placée une pierre rouge presque rosée dont la beauté ne servait à rien d'être discutée. La courbe extérieure du bas avait elle aussi une pointe très petite et peu courbée qui tenait une sorte de bâton recourbé dont un bout pouvait bouger. Un faucon ? Ça ? bien sur. Voyant l'air convaincu de Naruto, le brun vint caresser le bijou du bout du de l'index, suivant le long S inversé.

-Ça c'est la courbe du corps, la pierre rouge est l'œil et les trois pointes une aile. Ça, ça permet au piercing de ne pas bouger en l'accrochant dans la courbe de ton oreille et en le ramenant derrière elle. Et au passage, ça représente un serpent pris dans ses serres.

-…ok.

-Quelque chose à redire peut être ?

-Ben euh…c'est vachement bizarre comme truc.

-'tain si t'es pas content, tu me le donnes et je le garderai pour moi !

-Non mais…c'est que c'est pas très discret.

-C'est pas fait pour l'être. De toute façon c'est décoratif, tu vas pas le mettre tous les jours, imbécile.

Sasuke était en train de bouder, ça se voyait à sa moue. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Naruto n'ait pas apprécié son cadeau à sa juste valeur, et cela le titilla assez. Le blond pour se faire pardonner, s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, mais l'autre tourna la tête sur le coté au dernier moment pour ne le laisser toucher que sa joue. Naruto gloussa et fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au sienne, les capturant avec gourmandise et souffla tout contre :

-Tu me l'accroches ? faut que je voie ce que ça donne sur moi.

Sasuke le fixa droit dans les yeux. C'était une attitude qui mettait mal à l'aise de nombreuse personne, car personne ne pouvait réellement savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais Naruto ne s'inquiétait plus de ce genre d'expression et de fixation depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Il savait reconnaître quand il fallait arrêter d'embêter Sasuke sous peine de se prendre une droite. Alors c'est dans un magnifique sourire qui fit grimacer un peu plus son compagnon, qu'il lui fit :

-La cicatrisation doit être bonne maintenant.

-Si ça dégénère vient pas te plaindre.

Le brun renifla presque et attrapa l'écrin qu'il vida avant de se pencher sur le cas de son blond. Ce dernier était très amusé, ne cessant de sourire et de s'agiter alors que les doigts de Sasuke glissaient sur son oreille pour en tirer le piercing qui ne l'avait jamais quitté et y mettre le nouveau bijou. Il clipsa le fermoir qui était juste derrière l'aile, puis fit de même avec le serpent recourbé comme une créole sur le bas, déplaçant pour mieux le faire une mèche derrière son oreille. Malgré son attitude brusque, ses gestes restèrent précis et à aucun moment il ne lui fit mal. Naruto se laissait faire en toute confiance, sachant que l 'autre ne lui ferait jamais de mal sans raison.

-C'est bon.

Naruto découvrit donc grâce à sa webcam, puisqu'il n'avait pas de miroir dans sa chambre, comment était le bijou sur lui. Ça changeait vraiment, assez gros par sa taille, mais toutefois taillé finement, il n'en restait pas moins imposant en mangeant une partie de son oreille. Mais malgré tout, Naruto le trouvait joli. N'était gênant que les ailes qui jouaient avec ses cheveux, mais il était certain qu'il s'y habituerait vite, et il caressa du bout du doigt son cadeau.

-J'aime beaucoup en fait.

Sasuke quant à lui avait une drôle de sensation dans le bas ventre depuis qu'il l'avait accroché. C'était comme s'il avait envi du blond, mais en encore plus for. C'était pire en fait que lorsqu'il l'avait vu lui montrer son nombril. Et surtout, c'était mêlé de ce drôle de sentiment…Comme de la supériorité ? Il n'arrivait pas à le définir, c'était bizarre et puissant et pourtant plaisant. Et quand Naruto se tourna contre lui tout sourire sorti, il perdit sa réserve et l'attrapa par son col pour le coller à ses lèvres. Naruto ne s'y attendait pas et mit quelques secondes à réagir à son assaut. Pourtant lorsque ses neurones se furent reconnectés, il participa activement à cette séance de baiser, sentant de plus en plus son pantalon s'étrécir et quand il entendit Sasuke grogner, il voulut aller plus loin. Seulement là, ils étaient dans sa chambre, pas celle du brun.

-On peut pas le faire à fond…

-Ta mère est juste en bas ?

-Hmm…

Naruto le quitta un instant pour vérifier que sa porte était verrouillée, et il mit de la musique assez fortement pour qu'on ne puisse deviner ce qu'il allait lui faire. Puis il tomba à genoux devant le brun et descendit son pantalon c'est là qu'il vit le dessin que le brun avait sur sa hanche, le tatouage du faucon tenant un serpent. Et alors qu'il le prit en bouche, Naruto ne cessa de se sentir son excitation croitre à mesure qu'il se demandait si le design du bijou était une manière pour Sasuke d'apposer sa marque sur lui ou quelque chose du genre. Sasuke de son coté se sentit sur le point de jouir et ce, à chaque fois qu'il jetait un œil sur ce bijou. Il ne se savait pas fétichiste, mais là, c'était bon rien qu'à sa vue.

Quand il le fit enfin, se sentant si bien, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit. Couché, il s'attendait à ce que le blond lui demande la pareille, mais ce dernier ne le fit pas, se positionnant devant lui, une jambe de chaque coté de son corps toujours alangui, une main près de son épaule et l'autre sur son propre sexe. Naruto dans un soupir d'impatience se donna en spectacle, se masturbant tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était obscène…c'était excitant. Sa langue passa sur sa lèvre supérieur, Naruto était en train de s'exciter comme ce n'était pas permis, se dégustant de sa vue au point que l'envie qu'il eut de se déhancher en lui se fit intolérable. Naruto y mit ses deux mains, laissant échapper un râle insatisfait et continua de les bouger sous le regard moqueur mais chargé d'envi du brun qui, lorsqu'il entendit son prénom sortir entre deux respirations de manière étranglée et quémandeuse, enleva ses mains pour y mettre les siennes.

Naruto ferma les yeux, tremblant presque sous l'idée du plaisir qui allait se déverser en lui et l'appela encore une fois, serrant les dents pour contrôler sa voix. Sasuke le regardait, amusé de le voir autant aimer son simple touché, et il avait envi d'entrer en lui. La chevelure de Naruto se répandit sur son visage alors qu'il plongea sa face contre le matelas, juste à coté de la sienne. Ses mains s'agrippèrent violemment à ses épaules, les pressant, lui demandant par ce simple geste de le délivrer enfin. Sasuke l'entendait respirer, et son corps commençait à réagir de nouveau. Il devait s'éloigner de Naruto, ça devenait dangereux. Ce dernier lui jouit dans la main, poussant un râle où le brun crut entendre son prénom. Son poids sur son corps n'était pas dérangeant, et en attendant qu'il se relève, Sasuke dégagea sa main d'entre leurs corps et la leva pour la regarder. Elle était teintée du pécher tout juste commis et il ne savait pas pourquoi c'en était si fascinant. C'en était lourd de sens, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, il aurait aimé comprendre, que son cerveau lui fasse le plaisir de fonctionner, mais il avait du décider de se mettre en grève. C'était juste là, c'était juste bon. C'était comme ça, et c'était suffisant. Le blond se releva à peine et l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille, respirant l'odeur du brun qu'il appréciait toujours autant après une séance de sexe.

-Sasuke, j'en veux plus.

Naruto était en train de lui lécher la gorge et se mit à lui grignoter le lobe de l'oreille. Tout deux savaient qu'il fallait se calmer maintenant, car ce n'était pas dans cette maison qu'ils pourraient continuer leurs fantaisies. Il suffisait d'un rien, d'un seul son, d'une seule erreur, et tout se finirait. C'était gênant. Pour l'un et pour l'autre. Le premier savait pourquoi, le deuxième ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Itachi est là demain soir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-S'il n'est pas là, on pourra ? Naruto lui déposa un baiser sur la clavicule. Il espérait que le brun lui dise de le suivre de suite chez lui. Espoir vain.

-…Hn.

Comment ça 'hn' ? lui qui voulait s'éloigner du blond car il était capable de le leurrer à tout moment n'était pas convaincant. Il se mentait à lui-même, il le savait. L'envie qu'il avait de Naruto ne se fanait jamais…mais jusqu'à quand cela allait-il durer ? Le rire de son amant s'éleva au creux de son oreille, et il sentit ses lèvres sur sa joue contre laquelle il murmura après un baiser :

-Super.

Super ? Pour lui peut être. Sasuke baissa les yeux et accepta le kleenex que Naruto lui tendit et s'essuya les mains. Ça faisait combien de temps ? Un bon moment…l'anniversaire de son frère…et aujourd'hui, novembre était sur le point de finir. Des mois étaient passés, rien ne changer, tout allait de mieux en mieux. C'était dangereux, il fallait qu'il arrête ça de suite. Pourquoi Naruto ne l'aidait-il pas ? N'en était-il pas conscient ? Il s'entendit parler mais n'avait pas l'impression que c'était lui qui le faisait. Pourtant, c'était bien sa voix et il était en train d'angoisser.

-Hey, Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ?

-On devait le faire jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves une fille non ?

Là, il venait de taper là où le blond ne s'y était pas attendu, il suffisait de voir sa tête d'ahuri pour le comprendre. Naruto quant à lui n'en menait pas large. Depuis le concert il faisait en sorte de plaire au brun pour qu'il craque sur lui, mais à chaque fois c'était l'échec total, et là il en avait la preuve orale. Sasuke n'avait pas les même envie que lui, il ne le voulait pas, se laissant juste porter par le flot de ce qu'il lui imposait. Cela il le savait, c'était très rare que Sasuke initiait la chose. Il avait envi de lui répondre, mais lui dire quoi ? Qu'il n'avait plus envie de chercher ailleurs ? Qu'il lui suffisait amplement ? Que ferait Sasuke ? Il rirait certainement de lui, avant de lui foutre un pain en le voyant s'accrocher à lui pour lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

-…J'ai…y'a personne qui m'a attiré dernièrement…Euh…du coup je…voilà ?

Le brun serra les dents. Il aurait voulu qu'il dégage loin de lui, ça aurait été mieux pour eux deux. Ça lui aurait permis d'être obliger de faire ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à initier. Le quitter…c'était ça qu'il fallait. Pourtant, dès qu'il y pensait, il se haïssait lui-même.

-Et toi, personne ne t'intéresse ?

Dieu qu'il dise non ! Naruto avait dis cela sur le ton de la rigolade mais flippait d'attendre sa réponse. Il l'avait attrapé par le cou, l'ayant entouré d'un bras que l'autre n'essaya même pas de chasser. Lui ? Chercher quelqu'un ? Ça l'aurait presque fait rire. Plus que tout il voulait finir seul. Combien de fois ces derniers mois avait-il vu le blond se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un pour lui ou même y aller aux poings ? Sasuke ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait plus perdre personne à cause de lui-même. Si quelqu'un devait souffrir se serrait lui uniquement, mais les autres, ceux qu'il aimait bien, il les voulait heureux. Mais comment expliquer ça à Naruto ? Il n'avait pas les mots. Donc au lieu de répondre, il se pencha assez pour voir son nombril et releva son haut.

-Ton nombril va bien ?

-Hmmm.

Ne pas avoir de réponse fut encore plus dur que d'en avoir une affirmative, mais il savait que presser Sasuke ne servait à rien. Il lui vola un bisou sur le haut de son oreille et entendit sa mère hurler plus bas pour savoir si Sasuke mangeait là. Sur le point de répondre, Sasuke lui coupa la chique d'une simple question :

-Pourquoi tu m'embrasses toujours sur l'oreille ?

-Hein ?

Le brun s'en frottait le bout, l'air préoccupé. C'était que le blond avait cette manie depuis un petit moment et que ça lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre. En particulier parce qu'il ne s'y attendait jamais quand l'autre le faisait. Il le repoussa et se redressa

-T'as pas remarqué que tu fais ça tout le temps ?

Sasuke avait remis en cinq secondes de l'ordre dans sa tenue et sortit de la chambre sans rien lui dire de plus ni attendre sa réponse. Dernièrement il avait remarqué que Naruto le collait un peu trop et surtout qu'il ne cherchait plus de copine. Et il y avait ce 'pourquoi' qui ne cessait de lui tourner dans la tête et qui l'agaçait passablement. Il trouva Kushina en train de mettre un plat au four, chantonnant dans sa cuisine et la rejoignit pour refuser poliment son invitation. Elle tenta de le convaincre, fit des signes désespérés à son fils qui venait de les rejoindre pour qu'il l'aide, mais Sasuke ne céda pas. Elle remarqua alors le bijou à l'oreille de Naruto et l'envie de le toucher la prit. C'était joli et intriguant à la fois. Elle grimaça toutefois en approchant la main de lui, et pinça du nez.

-Tu as eu sport aujourd'hui mon fils ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as une drôle d'odeur…où j'ai déjà sentie ça moi ?

L'idiot. Se fut la pensée de Sasuke quand il vit son amant changer de couleur et gober des mouches. Il lâcha un soupir et l'attrapa par l'avant bras pour le tirer de là, faisant signe à Kushina qu'il partait, et elle le salua en lui disant de prendre le petit paquet sur la table pour lui et son frère. Des cookies faits maison qu'il fourra dans son sac. Naruto le suivit jusqu'à la porte et voulut vraiment que le brun se retourne lorsqu'il continua seul, mais il ne lui fit pas se plaisir.

C'est le lendemain que tout changea.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p>

Et oui le lendemain, mais la semaine prochaine pour vous cher lecteur ^^ à bientôt.


	12. mieux vaut mourir incompris que

**Your smile is my weakness.**

**Résumé Chap 11** : L'anniversaire de Naruto se passe entre la fête du sport, Disneyland Tokyo, et un piercing fait en l'honneur de son amant. Sasuke s'excite à sa vue, et il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe…tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il le veut plus que jamais.

_**Chap 12 : Mieux vaut mourir incompris que passer sa vie à s'expliquer (Shakespeare)**_

Comme chaque matin depuis des mois, Sasuke passa devant chez lui et Naruto l'avait rejoint, se postant sur sa droite pour lui parler d'un film qui allait sortir au ciné et qu'il voulait voir. Il était en train de faire un geste large des bras, vraiment emballé par l'extrait qu' puis le reste du groupe s'était formé comme à chaque fois, entrant dans la conversation du blond et de celle quasi-inexistante du brun. Les filles le collèrent, Naruto fit comme si de rien n'était, même s'il supportait de moins en moins de voir Sakura à l'un de ses bras ou Ino même, et de ne plus l'entendre ronchonner ou essayer de les éviter. Sasuke acceptait beaucoup mieux la présence des autres, et suivit les cours avec ce même entrain qu'on ne devinait pas sur son visage. Naruto avait du mal à rester éveillé en les écoutants, il bailla plusieurs fois et l'un des professeurs en fit la remarque en se moquant gentiment de lui. La classe se ficha de lui, mais loin de se cacher le blond se moqua de lui-même. Sasuke le traita d'idiot fini et certains rires redoublèrent. Rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer un peu plus tard, mais c'est souvent le cas avec les évènements qui marquent une vie.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, le blond en profitant pour piocher dans le bento que les filles faisaient à tour de rôle pour le brun qui économisait ainsi ses repas du midi, faisant rager les autres garçons qui devaient en acheter. Lui avait eu celui de Hinata, mais il avait échangé avec son amant ce qu'il n'aimait pas et l'autre si. Ils étaient en pleine bataille de baguette, ce qui amusait les filles qui pouvaient enfin voir d'autres expressions sur le visage de Sasuke, quand Kiba lança à Naruto :

-Hey, Naruto ! j'ai une blague !

-Ahnnn ?

Le blond releva la tête avec intérêt, habitué à voir Kiba lui sortir des blagues pourries de paquets de bonbons bien connus. D'ailleurs il se fichait souvent de sa tête sur ce sujet, et préféra engloutir le bout de viande qu'il venait de piquer à Sasuke pour paraît à toute éventualité.

-Écoute : mon meilleur ami m'avoue qu'il a des sentiments pour moi et qu'au passage il est gay ! je lui dis 'je dois le prendre comment ?' et il me répond :

-Par derrière.

-Hein ? tu la connais ? (et ceux qui liront un certain site l'auront peut être déjà lu lool)

-Ouais, et je te raconte pas le niveau.

-Pffff, fais semblant de rire au moins imbécile !

Kiba l'attrapa par le cou, faisant mine de l'étrangler et continua de rire, en profitant pour lui piquer sa bouffe au bout de sa baguette. Naruto se débattit avec énergie et se décomposa en voyant la bouche de son ami se refermer dessus.

-Nooooon ! mon bout d'omelette ! Nooooon !

-Hahaha !

-Kiba ! Kiba tu vas me payer ça ! sale traitre !

-Pauvre chou, va.

-Ghnnnn !

Naruto était en train de l'étrangler sans forcer, faisant rire son ami qui se laissa secouer bêtement sous le regard du groupe. Et puis la voix d'Ino le fit s'arrêter :

-Et vous les garçons, si votre meilleur pote vous disait ça, vous feriez quoi ?

-Euh ?

La réponse intelligente de Kiba ne sembla pas lui suffire, et elle continua de les questionner d'un regard intéressé. Naruto prit une gorgée de sa boisson, se demandant comment elles faisaient pour toujours mettre le doigt où il ne fallait pas, et c'est là que d'autres filles qui s'étaient massées autour d'elle, voulurent elles aussi savoir. C'était une question dont la réponse pourrait alimenter les doutes qu'elles avaient entre Naruto et Sasuke, et aucune ne voulait en perdre une miette. Kiba bégaya à moitié en cherchant quoi dire, Naruto prit une tête d'ahuri peu convaincu, et l'expression faciale de Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Il restera mon pote, tant qu'il cherchera pas à aller plus loin si j'en ai pas envi.

-Hein ?

-Tous les regards c'étaient tournés vers Naruto qui se sentit étrangement attaqué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dis la plus grosse connerie de la terre.

-Mais son regard sur toi sera chiant non ? ça te travaillera pas un minimum la cervelle ? si tu te changes il essayera de te mater, si tu vas prendre un bain il voudra te suivre ! quand il te touche il pourrait bander ? tu seras jamais tranquille !

-Euh…tu décris un pervers finis là, Kiba, non ?

-Ben un mec ça fait que de penser au sexe, alors un gay je te raconte pas.

-J'adore les stéréotypes, ben faudra voir au cas par cas. Y'a des trucs à éviter sans doutes.

-Mais…Naruto…

-Hm, y'a quoi Sakura ?

-Ça veut dire que tu pourrais dire oui à un mec s'il te plaisait ?

Et hop, nouveau gros blanc dans l'assistance. Naruto avait l'air de moins en moins malin, et même Kiba attendait sa réponse. Il avait envi de jeter un coup d'œil désespéré à Sasuke, qu'il l'aide à sortir de là. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait, l'autre se ferait un plaisir de l'aider à creuser sa tombe.

-Peut être ? euh…faut jamais dire jamais ?

-Heiiiiin ?

En voyant leur réaction, Naruto crut carrément entendre la marche funèbre se mettre en route et les corbeaux croasser. Leurs regards sur lui étaient bizarres, certains le regardaient bêtement, d'autres lui donnaient l'impression de dire 'on le savait' et d'autres encore autour d'eux avaient une petite lueur…de dégoût ? il ne savait pas c'était quoi, mais il n'aimait pas ça et ne se sentait pas à l'aise. C'est là que le ricanement sinistre de Sasuke s'éleva, pour lui il était seulement moqueur.

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, Teme !

-Tu es stupide, ce n'est pas ma faute, que veux tu que je fasse d'autre que de me foutre de toi.

-Et toi Sasuke, tu ferais quoi ?

Naruto vit très bien les yeux du brun s'étrécir, et c'est méchamment qu'il les planta dans ceux de Sakura. S'il ne répondait pas avant lui, ça allait partir en sucette. Plus que tous les autres réunis il savait que le brun détestait ce genre de questions autant que d'être traité comme une fille. Il lui donna un coup de botte dans le dos pour le faire décoller de son siège, recevant un regard assassin comme réponse, mais Sasuke ne l'envoya pas bouler, repartant vers sa place dans la classe en l'entendant dire :

-Non mais on s'en fout de Sasuke !

Naruto les regardait droit dans les yeux, même si sa superbe n'était qu'une façade. Il avait toujours eu une trouille bleue, c'était de perdre les amis qu'il se faisait. À force de bouger souvent il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup étant enfant, et c'était en fondant en larme devant sa mère que celle-ci avait décidé de se baser quelques années en France pendant que son père irait à droite et à gauche, parfois pendant de longs mois.

-Pffff et puis quoi vous autres ? si je suis bi ou si je suis gay, ça va changer quoi ? vous allez me jeter pour ça ? ben celui qu'est pas content n'a qu'à se barrer et puis merde, mon cul et comment je l'utilise ne devrait ne concerner que moi et la personne que je fréquente !

-Il avait eu l'air trop en colère ? En tout cas ils avaient l'air pour la plupart de regretter leurs attitudes, et ils se rattrapèrent par des :

-Non mais non Naruto.

-C'est pas ce qu'on voulait te dire !

Et d'autres paroles qui le rassurèrent quelque peu. Et pendant ce temps là, il réalisa qu'il aurait pu savoir comment Sasuke aurait réagit avec quelqu'un de sérieux. Sur ce coup là il s'en voulut une partie de la journée, mais beaucoup moins lorsque le brun le remercia à demi et qu'il le laissa l'embrasser à l'abri des regards indiscrets en promesse de bien plus ce soir là. Naruto bouda toutefois quand il voulut lui gober son bout d'oreille et qu'il se reçut une tapette sur la tête. Les filles arrivèrent alors et il alla vers elles, histoire qu'elles n'approchent pas trop Sasuke, recommençant à plaisanter et flirter pour détourner leurs attentions de lui. Sasuke lui jeta une ou deux fois un regard en coin, mais profita de cette accalmie pour se plonger dans l'un de ses livres.

Par moment ces deux là avaient des gestes suspicieux, mais personne n'osa remettre sur le tapis la demande du matin. Ils attendraient de savoir, prenant des paris sur quand viendrait ce moment fatidique où la vérité éclaterait. Et les garçons n'étaient pas en reste sur leurs participations aux mises. Naruto et Sasuke ne virent rien de tout cela. Kiba venait de demander à l'Uchiha quand ils pourraient aller chez lui, et l'autre l'avait jeté sans détour, ne laissant pas un seul argument passé, ne voulant rien entendre. Les garçons firent des remarques sur le fait que le blond y était déjà allé, et Sasuke ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, les snobant de son air le plus neutre et nonchalant qu'il pouvait prendre. Naruto le suivit comme son ombre, haussant les épaules pour les autres qui froncèrent des sourcils, se regardèrent, et allèrent trouver les filles pour continuer de miser sur les deux suspects.

Sasuke sentit bien que Naruto n'allait pas le lâcher en cours de route, et ils rentrèrent de suite, lui se demandant pour la énième fois comment le blond s'en sortirait avec sa libido s'il sortait avec une fille. Même lui qui était un mec en avait marre par moment de le voir lui sauter dessus, mais finalement il se laissait convaincre à chaque fois, surtout si c'était lui qui avait le dessus. Ils avaient à peine déposé leurs sacs que Naruto se colla à lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, et il le vit jeter sur le lit une boite de capote parfumée. Cet idiot là adorait les parfums, y mettant encore plus d'entrain, ce qui faisait que Sasuke ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, sauf quand c'était à lui de donner cette faveur. Il se rappelait encore de celui au goût chocolat, il avait mis un temps fou à pouvoir en remanger de nouveau sans avoir en tête les images de ce qui avait été leur nuit.

Là, il était en train de tester le goût cookies et était en train d'haïr le blond qui arrivait à trouver des goûts débiles il ne savait comment. Il était certain qu'un jour il trouverait un goût ramen, mais ce serait sans doute lui qui refuserait de le porter, histoire de retrouver son sexe en place ensuite. Sasuke l'avait prit après la petite gâterie de départ, y allant rapidement, brusquement, profitant tout autant que Naruto qui le faisait savoir à grand renfort de grognements explicites. Et il fut le premier à venir, à peine le temps d'en profiter, que Naruto échangea leurs places bien plus résistant aujourd'hui qu'avant. Fièrement dressé, il se plaça entre ses jambes, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et qu'il s'enfonça en lui sans réelles difficultés. Sasuke écarta un peu plus les jambes, attrapant d'une main un poignet du blond et de l'autre les draps de son matelas. C'est que c'était bon cette connerie.

S'il avait su.

Un instant auparavant, alors qu'il était en train de se déhancher en Naruto, Itachi était arrivé chez lui. Il était entré, prêt à dire qu'il était rentré lorsqu'il avait entendu leurs voix étouffées. Lui qui avait ramené un jeu vidéo avait voulu les surprendre pour voir la joie sur leurs visages. Sauf qu'en s'approchant de la chambre, il entendit un :

-Plus…hhaan…fort Sa…ah…suke !

Et qu'après ça il entendit leurs râles, et le grognement jouissif de son cadet. Puis il y eut les bruits de roulements dans les draps, qui ne durèrent qu'un instant avant qu'Itachi ne comprenne qu'ils venaient de changer de position. Il entendit gémir son frère et son jeu tomba au sol. Ce n'était pas possible ? Pas son frère avec un autre mec ? Pas lui alors qu'il lui voulait une famille, des enfants et tout le bonheur du monde ? Pas ça ? Tout sauf ça.

C'est là que tout bascula.

Itachi avait ouvert la porte de son petit frère et l'avait trouvé jambe écartée sous son meilleur ami qui était en train de se déhancher en lui, les fesses à l'air. Et tous deux aimaient ça ? Ils gémissaient et respiraient fort…ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il détestait quand ce qu'il planifiait lui échappait des doigts. Son petit frère était en train de se faire sauter par un mec, et celui-ci avait beau être l'Uzumaki, c'était impardonnable. Il put voir le visage de son cher frère, avide de plaisir et troublé d'envie, qui s'accrochait comme il pouvait, les hanches soulevées par le blond contre son bas ventre. Son frère était heureux mais ça n'était pas possible, ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Il allongea la main, lui arracha a moitié la tête en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière, le faisant crier de douleur alors que son cadet eut l'air con les jambes écartées et en sentant son amant sortir de lui comme par l'opération du saint esprit. Quand il vit son frère aîné, furieux, il se courba en deux pour se cacher et s'attendit à prendre ses foudres. Erreur. Celui qui les prit fut Naruto. Itachi qui avait gardé ses cheveux en poignée dans une main, lui éclata son poing dans le ventre, une fois, deux fois, Sasuke se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa il ne sut comment et parvint à dégager le blond dont quelques cheveux restèrent dans son poing blême tellement il était serré.

-Casse-toi Naruto !

-No…non !

Le blond s'était éclaté contre le bureau en se tenant le ventre, mais il ne cessait de les regarder tous les deux, une certaine peur inscrite dans le regard depuis qu'il avait vu celui d'Itachi. Naruto remua rapidement la tête de droite à gauche, et Sasuke hurla de nouveau en voyant le pied de son aîné passer pas très loin du visage tanné :

-Casse-toi ! moi il ne me fera rien ! casse-toi !

Itachi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son frère était en train de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un au point de vouloir le protéger au risque de s'en prendre un coup. Son petit frère, si fragile et récalcitrant à toute empathie, son cadet qu'il protégeait depuis des années et qui se révélait assez fort aujourd'hui pour le stopper. Il ne supporta pas que son Sasuke protège quelqu'un comme ça, surtout pas un mec. Il l'avait toujours imaginé avec une fille, gentille, bonne cuisinière, capable de sourire et de lui ramené le sien qu'il avait perdu depuis des années. Pas un mec qui ne pouvait lui offrir de descendance et de douceur ! Pas Naruto qu'il aimait et qu'il protégeait comme un autre petit frère ! C'était une double trahison, et Itachi repoussa Sasuke sur son lit, attrapa le blond encore à poil par la gorge et le mit au niveau de son visage. L'autre, les yeux écarquillés, parvint à soutenir son regard même si le sien était mêlé d'une peur sourde.

-Écoute moi bien Uzumaki, je t'interdis de revoir mon frère, je t'interdis toute connections avec lui ! dégage d'ici avant que je t'arrache ton paquet et te le fasse bouffer ! Ce n'est plus la peine de réapparaître ici !

Naruto voyait qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter pour le moment, que s'il essayait de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, alors de nouveau il se prendrait des coups. Itachi frémissait de rage tellement il avait envi de se jeter sur lui, et lorsque le blond sentit sa poigne le lâcher avec regret, il enfila rapidement son caleçon, jeta un œil à Sasuke qui avait la tête basse et se demanda s'il devait vraiment partir. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Itachi, mais lorsqu'il l'entendit lui hurler de dégager fissa, le blond se carapata, les larmes aux yeux d'être si faible. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était sentit si impuissant. Il avait envi de lui hurlé à la face qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour lui, mais il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas. Après tout, il ne savait même pas si Sasuke l'aimait ou pas en retour. À la porte d'entrée il eut envi de faire marche arrière, mais ses pieds ne l'écoutèrent pas, continuant d'avancer toujours tout droit. Les dernières paroles qu'il entendit furent :

-Mais qu'est ce qui te passe dans la tête ? je veux bien comprendre certaines choses Sasuke ! mais ça ?

Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa. Il tremblait de tout son corps mais y resta un moment, cherchant à combattre ces émotions négatives qui l'emplissaient sans pitié. Il avait peur d'entendre des cris, des coups. Sasuke n'avait pas répondu, et Naruto se souvint des paroles qu'il lui avait dis à l'école. Son frère savait et Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait pas. Perdu, Naruto se décolla de la porte et s'en alla. Son ventre lui faisait mal, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, tout se mélanger. Il se sentait misérable et impuissant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que son frère sache fut celle là. Sasuke avait vu la fureur sur son visage, et maintenant il voyait l'incompréhension, la perte de confiance. Ce n'était pas du dégoût qu'il pouvait lire sur la face d'Itachi, mais ça faisait aussi mal. Son frère n'acceptait pas, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du continuer ça, qu'il aurait du taire cette partie de lui. Sasuke se sentait misérable, plus bas que terre. Il avait trahis et blessé la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais du décevoir. Itachi lui demanda d'aller se doucher d'une voix froide, dénuée de toute douceur dont il pouvait habituellement faire montre. Sasuke s'exécuta sans discuter. Dans le miroir il vit les suçons, il vit son visage ravagé et l'état dans lequel son frère l'avait trouvé. Il se dégoûtait. Filant sous le jet d'eau, il attrapa le savon et se frotta, rougissant sa peau, voulant se laver de ce mal qui faisait parti de lui et qui vivait dans son sang. Il n'arrivait qu'à se faire du mal et en pleura.

Il n'arrivait qu'à faire du mal de toute façon, il savait ça.

En ressortant il enfila le linge que son aîné avait déposé près du lavabo, et il ne put se regarder dans le miroir. Quand il trouva le courage de sortir de la salle de bain, il trouva ses draps à la poubelle, son lit fait au carré, le paquet de capote posé sur la table et Itachi assis sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre. Son air était dur. Depuis combien d'année n'avait-il pas vu Itachi ainsi ? Il n'était qu'un idiot fini. Il ne voulait pas déplaire à son frère, jamais. Itachi avait trop fait pour lui, et tout ce que lui avait pu lui offrir c'était des désillusions. Jamais il n'avait eu son niveau scolaire, jamais il n'avait su se trouver des amis sur qui compter, là encore il fautait en s'étant laisser-aller avec Naruto, et le pire restait leurs parents. Pourquoi faisait-il tout de travers ?

-Sasuke.

-…

-Sasuke tu m'écoutes ?

Le brun hocha la tête mais n'osa pas la relever pour le regarder dans les yeux. S'il y avait bien une personne dont Sasuke n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard lorsqu'il était en colère, c'était bien Itachi. La voix de son aîné c'était faite plus douce, mais il pouvait encore y sentir de l'amertume et de la colère.

-C'est encore un acte rebelle ? qu'est ce que je n'ai pas fais pour que tu fasses ça ?

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à répondre. Ce n'était pas la faute de son frère, pas le moins du monde. Itachi s'était toujours occupé parfaitement de lui, ce n'était pas son frère le problème, c'était lui-même.

-Écoute, les tatouages tu m'as donné des raisons que j'ai acceptées. Les piercings je me dis que si tu es fatigué tu peux toujours les retirer ça se verra à peine…mais ça ?

-…

-Tu ne veux rien dire ? il n'y a pas de raisons ?

Lui dire que c'était parce que c'était bon ? Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que ça aurait continué tant de temps ? Que de toute façon Naruto l'abandonnerait un jour pour une fille et qu'il ne fallait donc pas s'inquiéter ? Rien ne lui semblait bon à dire, ce serait pire, son frère le prendrait pour quoi ? Un mec assez con pour ouvrir ses jambes à un autre en attendant qu'il aille sauter quelqu'un d'autre en l'abandonnant ? Sasuke préféra se taire, ignorant son cœur qui venait de se serrer à cette pensée.

-Depuis quand ça a commencé ?

-…

Sasuke ?

-…pas…pas très longtemps.

-C'est vrai ça ? Sasuke hocha de la tête, comprenant que son frère ne le croyait même plus. Qui a initié l'autre ? Tu peux me le dire ?

-…on s'est embrassé…ça a dérapé…on a continué…

-Ça venait de lui ?

Lui dire que oui ? Autant donner à Naruto une corde, ça lui ferait moins mal. Il imaginait sans mal la réaction d'Itachi s'il lui avait répondu par l'affirmative. Ça n'aurait plus été que de simple coup de poing.

-Bon…

Bon quoi ? Il se sentait misérable, il voulait disparaître sous terre. Il ne voulait plus entendre se ton chez son frère, il ne voulait plus sentir se regard sur lui. Sasuke avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute sa confiance et ça lui donnait envi de pleurer.

-Je ne veux plus que tu le revois, tu l'ignores, il n'existe pas, t'as compris ? en cours tu te tiens loin de lui, son numéro je vais le bloquer, son mail, tous. Je m'occupe de tous ça. Et toi, tu te contentes de ne plus le revoir. Ok ?

-…

-Et s'il le faut à la prochaine rentrée tu changeras d'école. Autrement…je devrais en parler à Minato et Kushina !

Sasuke accusa le coup. Pourquoi ces conditions faisaient-elles si mal ? Il serra les dents, hocha la tête et vit son frère sortir de sa chambre pour l'y laisser. Il se sentait mal, c'était horrible. Ça lui rappelait cette époque quand tout était allé de travers à cause de lui. Il glissa sa tête sous son oreiller qui avait encore l'odeur de Naruto, et il se mit à pleurer en étouffant ses sanglots. Toute sa vie il se souviendrait de l'expression épouvantée de Naruto se faisant tirer en arrière, de la douleur qui s'était répandue sur ses traits, des coups qu'il avait pris. Il se souviendrait toujours qu'il n'avait pas droit à ça à cause de la fureur dans la voix de son aîné et du sexe du blond qui avait glissé hors de lui. Il se rappellerait, et il ne continuerait de marcher droit que pour le bien d'Itachi. Il lui avait assez gâché la vie.

Itachi fila dans la cuisine et se servit une bonne rasade de vodka qu'il enfila d'un trait. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement et il ne le supporta pas. Quand ça n'allait pas, il n'y avait que peu de personnes à qui il pouvait en parler. Soupirant un bon coup, il se rendit dans sa chambre en emmenant son fixe. Il fallait qu'il partage et qu'il ait un point de vu objectif sur cette situation. Mais une fois installé, il ne sut pas qui appeler. En effet, à qui pourrait-il révéler que son frère était gay ?

Sasuke se réveilla d'humeur chienne, un mal de tête lui vrillant le cerveau et s'en amusant avec puissance. Un cachet plus tard et le silence pesant de son aîné en bonus qui n'avait pas trouvé de confident, et Sasuke fut déposé en cours.

-Je te fais confiance.

Les seuls mots de son frère pour ce jour. Sasuke hocha la tête, se rendit en cours. Naruto arriva entouré de sa troupe, l'air paniqué et stressé, le teint assez blanc et lâcha un gros soupir en le voyant. Il fonça vers lui, lui parla, s'excusa, et personne n'y comprit rien. Mais ce qui surprit la totalité de l'assistance fut que Sasuke l'ignora totalement. C'était pire qu'à son arrivée voilà des mois. Pas un regard, pas un signe qu'il le voyait, le silence radio total. Ça continua longtemps, à toutes les pauses, à tous les mots que le blond lui balança pour qu'il les lise et qu'il ne touchait même pas.

À bout d'argument, à bout de nerfs tout simplement, Naruto l'accrocha à la fin des cours, sur le point de le frapper. Et enfin il vit les yeux du brun qui plongèrent dans les siens. La tristesse qui y flottait fut remplacée par une énorme indifférence, un néant total de sentiments à son encontre qui le laissa pantois. Sasuke en profita pour se dégager de lui et alla vers la sortie. Ce n'était pas Itachi qui l'attendait, mais Sasori. Le jeune homme était sur une énorme moto, et lui fit un signe pour qu'il s'approche puis lui tendit un casque. Sasuke l'attrapa mollement et l'enfila, puis il monta à l'arrière et s'accrocha au rouquin qui fit rugir sa moto.

-Naruto, il se passe quoi ?

Mais la question de Kiba qui tarabustait tout le groupe n'eut aucune réponse. Naruto semblait juste anéantit. C'est dans une sorte d'état second qu'il rentra chez lui, ne parlant à personne et ne faisant même pas attention au groupe qui se dispatcha au fil de l'eau. Il resta calmement sur son lit. Il attendait un signe qui ne vint pas. Et le lendemain, il eut droit au même service de la part de Sasuke. Pour l'Uchiha, il n'existait plus. Ça le blessait énormément. De nouveau il essaya de le faire parler, de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Certes, il avait été rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait aucune blessure apparente, mais il voulait plus et sentait qu'il n'aurait rien.

Il l'approcha, lui parla, s'énerva et se désespéra. Rien. Toujours rien. Sasuke le fuyait même, et Naruto le coinça dans un de leurs coins habituels et voulut l'embrasser. La claque du brun fut retentissante, et Naruto, choqué, ne bougea plus quelques secondes. Puis sa colère prit le dessus quand l'autre qui s'en alla ne lui dit rien ni ne le regarda même. Il se jeta sur Sasuke et lui mit une gifle, lui hurlant de lui parler, le suppliant de le faire. Il n'était pas loin de lui donner un coup plus fort, mais un professeur qui était par là l'arrêta et le convoqua pour un avertissement.

Sasuke était rentré plus tôt chez lui, ayant appelé Sasori puisque c'était à lui de venir le chercher. Le rouquin avait voulu savoir ce qui se passait, mais le brun n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il s'était dirigé de suite dans son lit, enfermé chez lui, et avait maudis Naruto de lui imposer ça. Il avait envi de lui parlé, de rire avec lui et d'être cynique comme d'habitude, mais se serait trahir son frère. Ça, ce n'était pas pensable.

C'est le lendemain que la bagarre éclata. La même chose s'était reproduite mais il n'y avait eu personne pour les stopper. Naruto lui ficha un coup de poing en pleine face et s'apprêtait à lui en donner un autre lorsque Sasuke le lui rendit. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus, il avait envi que tout s'arrête, qu'on lui rende sa vie simple, qu'on lui rende son enfance, et qu'on lui dise que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ils se tapaient dessus de plus en plus violemment, les filles hurlèrent en voyant leurs poings faire mouche, et Sasuke prit un coup qui fit éclater sa lèvre. Il s'en fichait, il n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça, il était fatigué. Naruto avait une fureur dans le regard, une hargne, une rage, qui lui donnait envie de s'expliquer, mais trahir son frère était au dessus de ses forces. Ils furent séparés, mais comme aucun des deux ne voulut dire qui avait commencé, ils furent renvoyés pour deux jours.

Minato et Kushina ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Ils essayèrent de faire parler Naruto, le conseillèrent sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas frapper quelqu'un pour une simple dispute. Le blond resta silencieux et lointain. Itachi avait voulu appeler de suite les Uzumaki, mais son frère avait posé sa main sur la sienne et avait juste hoché la tête. Ensuite il était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre et avait sorti de quoi étudier. Ce n'était qu'une image, il n'arrivait à rien.

Naruto essaya encore de lui parler, de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais rien du tout. De nouveau il n'existait plus, le regard de Sasuke était vide et loin de tout au point que ça en inquiéta certains professeurs. L'un d'eux l'envoya à l'infirmerie, et Naruto fit des pieds et des mains pour l'y amener. Il ne se réveilla même pas lorsqu'Itachi arriva et faillit en mettre une au blond qui lui demanda des explications. L'ambiance était électrique, et l'infirmière n'y comprit pas grand-chose. Elle s'interposa, tremblant à l'idée de se prendre un mauvais coup s'ils s'y mettaient pour de bon. La main de Sasuke se glissa juste dans celle de son aîné, il l'avait tiré à sa suite, et Naruto lui lança juste un pathétique :

-Mais parle-moi.

Qui n'eut aucune réponse. L'infirmière lui ordonna d'attendre et s'approcha de lui pour l'examiner un peu mieux, croyant à un mauvais coup, mais Sasuke remua la tête négativement et murmura à son frère de l'emmener loin d'ici. Itachi prit son plus beau sourire et demanda à la femme de les excuser, la laissant seule avec Naruto qui retourna lamentablement en cours. Ce soir là, son père tenta de lui parler, mais il ne lui répondit pas, puis Kushina tenta son coup mais il ne lui parla pas, n'avoua rien. Il était anéantit de voir comment était Sasuke de nouveau. Toute la soirée elle essaya de lui parler, Minato prit le relais en voyant qu'elle fatiguait. Mais Naruto n'ouvrit pas la bouche, ce n'était pas à eux qu'il voulait parler. Sasuke n'avait rien dis à Itachi, hochant juste la tête à deux ou trois questions, puis fila dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas faim, ni même soif, il n'avait aucune réelle envie.

C'était comme à l'époque, rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était Itachi.

Itachi resta là, à préparer de quoi manger, à chercher comment rendre le sourire à son cadet. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une peine de cœur et ça le dérangeait plus que tout. Depuis des années il n'avait pas vu Sasuke sombrer à ce point. Quand il ne le vit pas manger, ça l'inquiéta, mais il le laissa tranquille, lui amenant juste des glaçons à mettre là où le blond l'avait frappé et lui laissa un plat d'onigiri qui resta intouché. Le lendemain matin, il trouva Sasuke assis dans le salon. Il ne disait rien, fixant l'extérieur de la maison, yeux vers le ciel, et avant qu'il ait pu lui demander ce qu'il faisait, son cadet lui annonça qu'il ne voulait pas retourner en cours. Itachi le questionna, mais l'autre ne répondit à rien. Alors l'aîné accepta, ne le trouvant pas assez en bonne santé pour s'y rendre de toute manière, et le força à manger un peu avant de partir pour le boulot. Itachi lui demanda tout de même avant de partir :

-Je peux te faire confiance ? tu ne vas pas le faire venir ici ?

-Non.

L'attitude de Sasuke l'inquiéta, mais il décida de lui faire confiance. Il termina de se préparer, s'attendant à le voir bouger, mais l'autre resta planté à la même place, sans bouger. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

-Tu manges hein, et je t'appellerai dans la journée, ok ?

-Hn.

Itachi l'embrassa sur le front, mais Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction. Pas de sourire mignon comme plus jeune, pas d'air embarrassé comme souvent maintenant. Rien, son petit frère était absent. Il lui fit une pichenette sur le front, mais l'autre y porta juste la main et effleura sa peau. Contrarié et ne sachant comment réagir, Itachi ébouriffa ses cheveux et s'en alla. La porte claqua, et Sasuke se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le canapé. Il resta là, y passant le plus clair de son temps, cherchant à réfléchir malgré le fait que son esprit restait vierge. Un peu plus tard il retourna dans son lit et le silence total. C'est là qu'Itachi le trouva, ne se doutant pas que ce fut le même manège le lendemain. Il ne bougea pas du week-end non plus, préférant son lit à tout le reste, mangeant juste un peu pour faire taire son ventre ou pour faire plaisir à son aîné qui lui apportait ses plats préférés.

Mais c'est tout ce qu'Itachi obtenait de Sasuke, ce dernier ne parlait pratiquement plus, grognant la plupart du temps. Il avait l'impression que c'était sa manière de se rebeller contre l'ordre qu'il lui avait donné, mais qu'en même temps ce n'était pas ça. Sasuke se douchait de temps en temps, se fichant de son apparence et restait cloitrer dans sa chambre. Itachi avait beau lui parler, tentait de le raisonner, rien n'y faisait. Yahiko arriva un matin et le regarda longuement avant de demander à son ami de quitter l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle. Quand il revint, Itachi trouva son frère un peu mieux, du moins Sasuke lisait des livres sur ses cours, regardait la tv et non plus le vide, ou restait silencieusement sur son lit aux bonnes heures de la journée. Ce n'était qu'une apparence, que pour lui faire plaisir. Son frère n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide, et Itachi ne savait plus quoi faire. Yahiko haussa les épaules en lui disant qu'il avait les cartes en mains. C'était vrai qu'un seul appel à Naruto, et tout pouvait redevenir normal, mais cette pensée l'énervait totalement.

Mais tandis qu'il continuait de réfuter cette idée, le mutisme de Sasuke se fit pratiquement total.

En revenant en cours par la suite, Naruto ne revit pas Sasuke. Il s'en inquiéta, questionna élèves et professeurs, personne ne semblait savoir ce qui se passait. Coté adultes, il était sur qu'on lui mentait, du moins qu'ils omettaient de nombreuses choses. Chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, il poussait un peu plus loin, allant devant chez le brun qui ne se montrait jamais. Combien de fois fit-il les endroits qu'ils avaient tant fréquentés, mais rien. Yahiko ne lui parla pas de Sasuke ni de comment il allait, préférant juste lui dire qu'il fallait mieux les laisser tranquille pour le moment. Sa joue rouge était preuve d'un bon coup de poing, conséquence d'une tentative de raisonnement d'Itachi qui avait mal tourné. C'était fini, il fallait juste l'accepter.

Abandonner ? C'était mal le connaître.

Il croisa plusieurs fois Itachi, et sa fureur était égale au silence dont il le gratifiait. Ça faisait mal de voir combien on pouvait le mettre de coté malgré le fait qu'on le connaissait si bien. Plusieurs fois il alla sonner au hall d'entrée, même à d'autres voisins, mais personne ne le fit entrer comme s'ils s'étaient donnés le mot. Yahiko lui demanda même d'arrêter en le trouvant camper devant la porte qu'il avait tant de fois passée, et il réprima difficilement cette injustice qu'il ressentait, se fermant tout simplement, hermétique à toutes paroles. Ce n'est qu'un peu plus tard que le tatoueur redescendit et que le blond se planta devant lui. Attendant mais ne le voyant rien lui dire, Yahiko préféra lancer la conversation par un :

-Quoi ?

Naruto serra les dents, réprimant cette envie de hurler et de pleurer qui allaient de paire dernièrement. Levant ses yeux dans les siens, montrant à Yahiko sans le savoir à quel point il avait mal, il lui demanda de manière presque inaudible :

-Il…il va bien ?

-Il…

Mais il ne put lui répondre, voyant le blond décoller de sa place et finir contre un mur en étant tenu par sa gorge. Yahiko sauta de suite sur le bras d'Itachi, parvenant à faire de nouveau toucher le sol au jeune homme pour qu'il n'étouffe pas. L'Uchiha n'avait plus eut l'air si dangereux depuis des années, et sa voix dénuée de sentiments s'éleva, calme et effrayante. Jamais Yahiko n'aurait pensé que cet Itachi là pouvait encore exister.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici Naruto, si je te revois sous se porche, j'appelle la police, pire pour toi, j'appellerai tes parents. Chose que tu ne veux pas…je crois ?

Naruto ne put retenir un sanglot d'impuissance, et Yahiko parvint à faire lâcher prise à son ami, ou plutôt, Itachi en avait fini avec lui et lui avait lui-même rendu la liberté. Il regarda le blond qui se tenait le cou, qui en aurait bien pleuré mais qui faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Ce gamin n'avait pas l'air d'être là uniquement pour le sexe, et Yahiko comprit bien que c'était bien pour ça qu'Itachi essayait encore de lui faire entendre raison. Si ça n'avait été que pour du cul, le pauvre aurait regretté d'être né et de s'accrocher encore. Ils le laissèrent là, misérable dans le froid de l'hiver, entrant rejoindre l'autre Uchiha qui ne les accueillit que d'un regard morne et éteint.

-Sasuke, il serait temps que tu bouges un peu.

-…

-J'ai été chercher d'autres écoles privées qui permettraient que tu restes comme tu es, j'aimerai que tu jettes un œil aux prospectus que je t'ai ramené et…Sasuke ? Sasuke !

L'autre ne répondit pas, retournant dans sa chambre, devant ses cahiers. Il lisait mais ne comprenait pas grand-chose, tout se mélangeait. Il savait que le mieux était d'aller parler à Naruto, de toute mettre au clair et lui dire que tout était fini. Il le voyait venir après les cours, et il fallait que ça s'arrête. S'il le faisait, tout deux oublieraient, et lui pourrait reprendre sa vie d'antan, quant à Naruto il serait libre de recommencer comme avant, avec les filles.

Le temps passa très vite jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, mais personne n'avait de nouvelle de lui, aucun d'eux n'avaient vu le brun sortir de chez lui. Il ne répondait pas aux coups de téléphone de Naruto qui emprunta le portable de Kiba et de Neji pour tenter un nouveau numéro, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour l'avoir. Les sms et les mails ne servaient eux aussi à rien, il retrouva les courriers qu'il avait déposés en miette dans la poubelle de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Son moral était au plus bas. Souvent Naruto traînait en bas de chez les Uchiha, pas seulement pour jouer au basket en lançant de longs regards à la fenêtre du brun, mais aussi pour simplement s'asseoir des heures durant sur le banc habituellement squatté par les filles. Quand il n'était pas en cours, quand il n'avait pas quelque chose de précis à faire parce qu'on le lui aurait demandé, alors il faisait ça.

Il se prit même plus d'une fois un retour de balle en pleine tête en pleine partie, ayant cru apercevoir un mouvement derrière la fenêtre de Sasuke, et son attitude énerva le moins patient du lot ce qui faillit donner une bagarre. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, il y avait beaucoup plus de questions que de réponses, et ça faisait devenir Naruto soupe au lait. Il aurait aimé qu'ils sachent la gravité de la situation, mais ça aurait été en dire trop. Souvent il entendait les filles se questionner sur le fait qu'il ratait les cours plus tôt que d'habitude. Ça n'alerta pas de suite le blond qui ne se doutait pas des suppositions faites par le reste du groupe.

Sasuke l'avait vu une fois et avait aussitôt refermé sa fenêtre et en avait disparu. À partir de ce moment là, Naruto commença à lui manquer, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Depuis le temps il aurait du laisser tomber. Il était idiot. Et depuis, il errait comme une âme en peine chez lui, ne trouvant d'intérêt en rien. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens après tout, il n'aimait rien et n'avait rien à faire. Alors pourquoi ce cachait-il dans sa chambre si peu illuminée pour les regarder jouer, discuter, vivre sans lui ?

Sasori qui passait par là de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout allait bien, le vit et le reporta à Itachi qui fronça dangereusement des sourcils. Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'envoyer son cadet loin de lui, pas en cette période. Il pourrait un peu plus tard, mais pour le moment c'était une solution à oublier, il y avait trop de risque. Un soir il remarqua de son balcon que le blond était assis en bas, juste en face de chez eux, et qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment, depuis qu'il s'était garé et était rentré d'ailleurs. Yahiko qui était alors arrivé lui avait dis qu'il était à cette place depuis le début d'après midi et qu'il n'en avait quasiment pas bougé.

-Il ne le lâchera pas comme ça. Il serait peut être temps que tu laisses ton frère décider, tu ne crois pas ?

Son ami avait continué d'essayer de lui parler, de lui dire que ses choix n'étaient pas ceux de son frère, mais Itachi ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il fallait une famille à Sasuke, qu'il soit heureux et entouré, et non pas qu'il s'embarque dans une relation sans issue comme celle-là. Yahiko semblait avoir le don de pouvoir lire en lui, chose qui l'énervait bien souvent même s'il n'en montrait rien. Ce soir, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de lui faire comprendre, sans doute, que la meilleure solution n'était peut être pas celle qu'il désirait. Ainsi il continua son plaidoyer.

-Mais si ce gars peut lui donner encore bien plus d'amour que le ferait une famille entière ? s'il se sent bien avec juste lui ? tu en as discuté avec Sasuke au lieu de lui imposer ce que tu penses ?

-…

-Itachi…

-Sasuke ne m'a pratiquement pas parlé depuis que je les ai trouvés ensemble. Il est muet comme une carpe, ça me rappelle…c'est comme avant…

-…alors c'est que Sasuke ne va pas bien et je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour que tu piges ça, n'est ce pas ?

Devant le silence de son ami de longue date, Yahiko se rendit dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ce gamin était pour lui comme son petit frère, et il détesta voir les cernes sous ses yeux fatigués et vides. Il tenta d'en parler avec lui, lui disant que Naruto l'attendait et qu'il suffisait peut être juste de parler pour que tout aille bien, mais l'Uchiha eut pour seule réaction de s'enrouler dans sa couette et de l'ignorer un peu plus. Au moins Yahiko sut qu'il l'avait entendu, mais que comme son aîné il était têtu. Soupirant fortement, il tapota la couette dans un geste de réconfort.

-Si t'as besoin de me parler Sasuke, je suis là. Mais essaie de ne pas inquiéter ton frère, il n'a pas mangé depuis ce matin et je suis sur qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Ça ne sera pas la première fois…et tu sais comme moi jusqu'où il va ?

Le visage de Sasuke refit surface, toujours aussi amorphe, et il se leva aussi vivant qu'un zombi pour aller dans la cuisine et se mettre à table. Yahiko détestait lui faire du chantage, mais il savait comment fonctionnait Sasuke, il avait aidé Itachi à l'élever après tout. Toutefois, peu importa le nombre de fois où il vint essayer de lui parler. Sasuke était une tombe, et s'il continuait de maigrir comme il le faisait en ne mangeant rien, il y finirait avant tout le monde. Mais aucune de ses paroles n'atteignirent le jeune Uchiha qui lui rappela bien trop le garçonnet qu'il avait été à l'époque…cette foutue époque qu'il avait crue révolue.

Le lendemain, Yahiko croisa les filles qui étaient avec Naruto de temps en temps, chose qui énervait Itachi passablement, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe chez cet Uchiha ci. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas qu'avec des filles comme elles, ils puissent finir entre homme Le blond aussi avait maigri, et Yahiko demanda à Sasori d'aller les aborder pour lui car il leur ferait moins peur que lui avec tous ses piercings. Deidara qui était venu ce matin là, alla avec lui, et faillit les faire fuir à cause du sourire rapace qu'il venait de prendre. Il se vexa quand Ino le traita de pervers, et Sasori ne parvint à le faire taire qu'en mettant sa main devant sa bouche puis d'un regard si mauvais qu'elles comprirent que le plus dangereux des deux n'était sans doutes pas le blond. Après une brève discussion, elles finirent par les suivre, laissant derrière elles Hinata et Tenten. Elles avaient convenue que deux d'entre-elles monteraient et feraient un signe par la fenêtre pour montrer aux deux autres que tout allait bien. Si ce n'était pas fais, il fallait alerter le secours.

La blonde et la rosée s'en allèrent, laissant les deux autres s'installer sur l'un des bancs faisant face à la résidence. Elles se retrouvèrent devant Yahiko qui s'assura qu'elles connaissaient bien l'Uchiha à l'aide de quelques questions où elles eurent tout juste. À l'inquiétude non dissimulée dans leurs yeux, elles ne pouvaient nier que ce n'était pas le cas de toute façon. La voix grave d'Itachi passa via l'interphone, les grisant autant que celle de Sasuke. Elles étaient presque pareille, et elles tombèrent pratiquement en extase en voyant la réplique adulte de leur camarade sortir de l'immeuble où il disparaissait toujours. Yahiko convainquit Itachi de faire un test, mais il n'était pas chaud, jaugeant les deux filles avec suspicion. Cela faisait deux semaines que son frère n'allait plus en cours, et les vacances d'hiver étaient à un pas. Il acquiesça en dévisageant Sakura et Ino qui malgré la peur qui les tenaillaient, ne cessaient de maintenir son regard.

Elles les suivirent dans l'immeuble, évitant de faire signe à Naruto qui s'était alerté en voyant ça, le visage noyé d'espoir. Il fila voir les deux autres filles, voulant savoir ce qui était en train de se passer, et elles restèrent assez évasive, ne sachant pas grand chose elles-mêmes. Elles suivirent le petit groupe, pas vraiment rassurée, et entrèrent toutes les deux dans l'appartement des Uchiha. Elles regardèrent un peu à gauche et à droite, aimant le style très masculin, mais ne s'attardèrent pas, guidées d'un doigt par Itachi. Lui et ses trois amis s'assirent, écoutant patiemment ce qui pourrait se dire. Déjà il y eut le petit hoquet d'Ino lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et sentit l'odeur qui y régnait. Ils n'avaient pas vu la main de Sakura se refermer sur l'avant bras de son amie, ni son expression choquée de le voir ainsi avec ses joues creuses. Sasuke n'avait pas aérer depuis des jours, et ce matin encore il était dans son pyjama, l'air pas très propre, cloitré dans son lit. Mais ce qui avait été pire que l'odeur de fauve, c'était son teint, sa maigreur, ses cernes. Il donnait l'impression de se mourir de maladie.

Il les avait vu entrer et avait fait son possible pour ne pas froncer des sourcils et faire comme si elles n'existaient pas. Personne n'avait l'air de comprendre qu'il voulait être seul, jusqu'à ce que cette foutu date passe et que tout ses soucis s'en aille avec. Il n'avait qu'à attendre, c'était simple, c'était tout. Ensuite, il ferait comme chaque année et ressortirait de son trou après avoir englouti en deux jours l'équivalent de tous les repas qu'il avait pu manquer. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent, un peu impressionnées de venir ainsi chez lui pour la première fois sans y être réellement invitées. Elles s'égarèrent un instant sur la décoration, mais se focalisèrent vite au final sur sa personne uniquement. Il s'en fichait bien tient, quel magnifique spectacle monsieur parfait devait-il leur donner ? Il était sur que Naruto aurait ri.

Il ferma un instant les yeux en entendant ce prénom dans sa tête qui bientôt lui fit entendre son rire. C'était démentiel, anormal, sûrement qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Pourquoi ça le travaillait tant ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à faire comme si de rien n'était ? Il était sur qu'il pourrait jeter Suigetsu ou Karin s'il le voulait, ça ne serait pas les premiers. Alors pourquoi pas avec l'Usuratonkachi ?

-Sasuke ?

Il les ignora. De toute façon le moindre intérêt les ferait piailler, et il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait la paix, que rien ne se fasse, que tous restent loin de lui, que ce soit facile et pas prise de tête. S'il ne faisait rien, il n'aurait rien, c'était aussi simple que un plus un égale deux. Sauf qu'en théorie ça c'était joli, mais qu'en pratique ça pouvait même être égale à trois. La vie c'était de la merde où rien n'était jamais certains.

-Sasuke !

Si ça ne lui avait pas demandé un quelconque effort, il en aurait soupiré. Quand comprendraient-elles qu'il fallait partir ? Mais bon, il n'avait pratiquement jamais ce qu'il désirait et là encore moins, ce n'était pas nouveau. Ino fut la première à s'énerver, et elle combla l'espace entre eux pour l'attraper par le haut de son t-shirt et rapprocha sa face de la sienne. Ce n'était pas une odeur de fauve ou son air je m'en foutiste qui allait l'arrêter.

-Arrête de faire comme si on n'existait pas, merde, on sait que tu peux être mieux que ça ! on t'a vu rire et te moquer, être gentil ou méchant ! t'es plus que…que ça là ! Et pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Naruto d'abord ! qu'est ce qu'il y a eut entre vous deux ? vous croyez qu'on est aveugle ou quoi ? parle ! redeviens celui que tu étais depuis quelques mois, pas celui de l'an dernier ou d'avant ! Je suis sur que y'a eu un truc ! dis-nous !

Sasuke planta ses yeux dans les siens. Aucune gentillesse, aucun sentiment quelconque si ce n'était une colère profonde mal contenue. Qu'est ce qu'elles savaient ces deux là ? Sa souffrance, sa tristesse, son impuissance, elles n'en savaient rien. Ses joies, ce qui l'amusait, ce qui lui plaisait ? Rien non plus. Elles croyaient pouvoir entrer ainsi et lui faire la morale ? Alors qu'elles n'avaient connaissance de rien ? Il lui souffla sur le visage, riant en la voyant reculer sous l'odeur puisque cela faisait des jours que sa bouche n'avait pas connue de brosse à dents et de fabuleux dentifrice faiseur de miracles. Elle lui ficha une claque sonore et elle recommença à lui dire qu'elles s'inquiétaient, qu'elles avaient peur pour lui, et qu'il était enfermé depuis bien plus longtemps que d'habitude.

-Et que veux tu que ça me fasse ? vous n'y avez jamais rien changé, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous le ferez.

-Oui, ça on a remarqué que quoi qu'on fasse t'en avais rien à faire ! mais…mais…Naruto lui…

Naruto. Pourquoi même là on lui rappelait son existence ? Pourquoi ? Itachi avait eu envi d'y aller, mais les trois autres l'avaient retenu, lui demandant d'écouter. Elle était en train de lui dire que Naruto maigrissait et qu'il voulait lui parler, que lui n'avait pas le droit de le bouder si longtemps et de le faire souffrir comme ça sans aucune raisons. C'en était trop, il se releva d'un bond, la dépassant d'une bonne tête et demi et la poussa d'un coup sur sa poitrine rebondie. Ino tomba sur Sakura qui était épouvantée et qui essayait de trouver les mots mais n'eut rien de mieux à dire qu'un vulgaire :

-Sasuke !

L'éclat pétillant dans les yeux vert de Sakura l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sa main sur la blonde. Il serra les dents, ne put soutenir son regard et recula, donnant un violent coup de pied dans un meuble, agrippant son crâne de ses deux mains. Il cherchait à se calmer, ne prêtant même pas attention au reste de la troupe qui était venu pour aider les filles en entendant leurs cris. Sasuke était vraiment en colère, tout son visage le reflétait, et il avait l'air de se retenir de leur sauter au cou. Sakura s'apprêta à lui parler, mais il haussa la voix tel qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais vu faire :

-Mais foutez-moi la paix bordel ! je fais ce que je veux !

-Mais…

-Ne m'énerve pas Sakura, sinon j'attaque aussi sur ce que vous êtes et ce que vous faites ! Je vous laisse faire votre vie alors laissez moi faire la mienne !

-Quoi ?

Sasuke se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, mais se retenir de leur dire fut un effort de trop. Tout ce qu'il contenait en lui était en train de se briser. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tout seul, c'était si dur de comprendre ça ? Comme un cri de désespoir, perdant toute contenance, brisant son image acquise ces dernières années, il hurla comme un chien aux abois :

-Vous croyez que c'est parce que vous roulez du cul qu'on va vous aimer plus ? vous arrivez juste à me faire chier là ! vous avez des cerveaux mais on dirait que vous aimez passer pour des connes ! vous pourriez réussir vos études et à la place la seule chose qui vous intéresse c'est le regard des mecs et de vouloir vous faire sauter ! Ne croyez pas que les mecs vous donneront plus que ça si vous ne montrez pas un autre aspect de vos personnalités !

-Sasuke !

-Quoi Ino ? un problème ? allez-vous faire foutre ! j'ai rien demandé ! qu'est ce que vous foutez chez moi ! dégagez de ma vie ! sinon vous finirez comme eux ! dégagez d'ici !

-Mais de qui tu parles !

-Dégage !

-Non !

Sakura venait de s'accrocher à lui, les larmes au bord des yeux, et elles coulèrent lorsqu'elle vit sa fureur. Ce n'est pas elles qui pourraient le calmer, elles n'étaient pas suffisantes, et elle eut presque peur de lui. Sasuke se tenait la tête d'une main à présent, et il semblait souffrir de douleur et de tristesse, sa bouche était tordue en une grimace mal contenue de sentiments les montrant. De quoi Sasuke avait-il si peur ? Pourquoi elle qui l'aimait tant n'avait jamais vu cette douleur ? Et après un sanglot étranglé, il sembla se reprendre, redevenant froid et hautain, s'essuyant les yeux avec rage :

-Partez d'ici, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

-Mais Sasuke, tu ne peux pas rester enfermer comme ça !

-Pourquoi ? les cours ? j'ai les meilleurs résultats du coté des mecs après Shikamaru ! pour ma santé ? je vais très bien ! je mange je bois et j'ai pas besoin de plus ! sortir ? pour voir vos têtes de cons ? répondre à vos questions stupides ? pour vous voir vous dandiner sous mes yeux ou m'offrir des bentos ? j'en ai rien à battre de tous ça ! Rien…Et Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase à cause de la baffe que venait de lui mettre Itachi.

-Elles s'inquiètent pour toi, ce n'est pas la peine de leur parler comme à un chien. Même à un chien on parle mieux d'ailleurs. Si elles s'inquiètent c'est qu'elles t'aiment assez pour ça Sasuke.

Sasuke porta sa main à sa joue, encore stupéfait du choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Ça faisait mal, ça chauffait, c'était humiliant. Il en garda silence et entendit :

-Tu me fais honte.

La remarque lui fit mal, recevoir un couteau en plein cœur devait faire le même effet. Il recula jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire, tête baissée et ne put retenir les larmes de rage qui coulèrent sur ses joues. Il pleurait en silence et se laissa tomber assis par terre. Il était fatigué, tellement las de tout ça. Souvent dans ces moments là il avait envi de hurler à son frère qu'il n'aurait pas du le sauver, que mort il aurait pu être libre, mais ça lui faisait aussi mal que de ne rien dire. Les filles sortirent de sa chambre, Itachi sur les talons, et Sasuke se jeta sur sa porte, la ferma et s'y adossa. Il ne voulait plus voir personne, plus jamais. Elles s'excusèrent auprès d'Itachi, mais ce fut lui qui fit une courbette solennelle devant elle pour s'excuser au nom de son petit frère. Elles écrasèrent une larme ou deux, s'en allèrent, laissant le reste des garçons soutenir Itachi qui les repoussa. Dès qu'elles furent dehors, il alla toquer à la porte de son cadet, le prévint qu'il allait bosser et s'en alla, suivit de près par le trio. En bas, il vit Naruto qui était allé aux nouvelles. Les filles pleuraient à chaude larmes, et il les consolait, les prenant dans ses bras avec une tendresse infinie qu'ont certains garçons même lorsque ce n'est pas pour leurs petites amies, donnant à Itachi envie de le frapper pour être si inconstant. Mais le regard du blond se leva vers le ciel, toujours sur la même fenêtre depuis des jours et ça le calma un peu.

-Peut être que ce gamin aime vraiment Sasuke, Itachi. Et peut être que Sasuke n'ose pas se l'avouer ou te le dire, de peur que tu ne l'aimes plus et qu'il est dans cet état pour ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais Yahiko ?

-Je sais que sa crise n'a jamais été aussi forte que cette année si ce n'était au tout début.

Itachi qui s'était tourné vers son ami n'aima pas son regard. Lorsque Yahiko prenait cet air là, Itachi savait qu'il fallait ranger son frein et écouter ses conseils. C'est qu'il était sage, parfois bien plus que lui, mais ça l'horripilait de savoir que son cadet pouvait écarter les jambes pour un homme. Yahiko plongea son regard dans le sien, si calme et paisible qu'Itachi serra les dents avant de susurrer :

-Non…je change de question, tu es au courant depuis quand ?

-…j'avais des doutes, rien de bien sérieux.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dis.

-Oui.

Itachi leva le menton, le toisant d'un air mauvais. Plus jeune Yahiko s'était toujours dis qu'Itachi finirait Yakuza et grimperait tous les échelons que pouvait offrir ce genre d'organisation, il avait déjà le regard pour ça à l'époque, la stature aussi et le calme surtout. Mais tout avait changé cette nuit là, en quelques jours il était devenu le grand frère responsable et personne n'y avait trouvé à redire. Mais il savait plus que quiconque ce qui couvait sous ses sourires et ses airs de saint.

-Si je n'ai rien dis c'est parce que je savais que tu ne voudrais pas. Tu m'as déjà raconté ce que tu voyais comme futur pour ton frère.

-…

-T'as seulement oublié que ton frère est celui qui vit cette vie, et qu'il la voudrait peut être un peu plus libre que ce que tu lui laisses diriger. Tu te rappelles de toi à l'époque ?

-Je n'agis pas comme mon père !

-Non, c'est certain. Il y a plus d'amour dans ta manière d'être et ça se sent…ce qui fait que c'est d'autant plus dur d'aller contre toi lorsqu'on n'est pas d'accord avec tes décisions.

-…

-Sasuke t'aime, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne descendra pas voir ce mec, ni qu'il lui ouvrira la porte. Ça même si ça doit le tuer. Je veux juste te dire un truc Itachi…qu'importe si tu ne me crois pas ou si tu me frappes, mais j'ai des yeux pour voir et sincèrement, Sasuke est comme un frère pour moi. Je l'ai vu grandir, je t'ai aidé, comme nous tous ici. On se damnerait pour lui, car il est de notre famille.

-Yahiko a raison sur ce point. Itachi tourna la tête vers Sasori et Deidara qui pour une fois acquiesçait sagement à ce que disait le rouquin.

-Sasuke après ce qui c'est passé est devenu étrangement calme, son caractère à totalement changé. Ton petit frère tout sourire et clown, on ne l'a jamais revu…sauf quand ce mec est apparu.

-…

-J'ai vu Sasuke sourire et rire, je l'ai vu plaisanter et prendre plaisir à une conversation. Sasuke était vivant pour la première fois depuis des lustres. Et si pour que ça continue, il suffisait juste qu'il reste avec ce mec, alors je te l'aurais caché à vie, et j'aurais prier le ciel pour que jamais tu ne l'apprennes.

Itachi fut choqué de ces paroles. Il avait vu tout ça, implicitement il avait compris mais n'avait pas voulu voir. La réalité lui avait fait mal, son monde c'était écroulé et pendant des jours il s'était demandé si ses parents avaient ressentis la même chose pour lui quand il avait commencé à mal tourner. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu comprendre ou savoir, et Sasuke le lui avait jeté à la figure. Il donna un coup de poing à Yahiko, et sans une parole il s'en alla à sa voiture. Yahiko remua la tête de gauche à droite et soupira, avant de dire que ce coup manquait de conviction, puis qu'il avait du travail sur le feu. Il laissa les deux autres là, et ils ne tardèrent pas à partir à leur tour. Eux aussi savaient que Sasuke obéirait toujours aux ordres de son aîné et qu'il ne reverrait jamais Naruto tant qu'il n'en aurait pas le droit.

Naruto venait d'apprendre l'état du brun, sa condition physique et tout le reste. Il en souffrit vraiment, et commença à partir de là à se demander comment entrer sans y être invité.

Arriva ainsi Noël, la période la plus détestée et angoissante pour Sasuke.

* * *

><p>et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ^^ merci à tous pour vos commentaire :) et mêmes à ceux anonymes à qui je ne peux envoyer de réponses personnalisées :)<p> 


	13. le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ^^ et Linoa19 merci pour ce que tu m'as dis, ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^ Alors je vous livre la suite de ma fic, déjà 13 chapitres…plus que 9 donc ensuite. Par contre, le chapitre de la semaine prochaine arrivera au mieux mercredi, car je m'absente de chez moi du samedi au mercredi matin pour aller faire du camping sur une île perdu XD Donc je vous préviens pour ne pas me faire fouetter XD Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture, bon chapitre et ++**

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 12** : Naruto et Sasuke ont été découvert en plein acte par Itachi qui chasse l'Uzumaki de chez lui avec interdiction formelle d'avoir le moindre contact avec son frère. Sasuke se terre chez lui, ne parlant plus, ne sortant plus. Cette séparation est-elle la seule chose qui le met dans cet état ?

_**Chap 13 : Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres.**_

Plus ce jour arrivait, plus il se sentait mal. Les souvenirs affluaient sans pitié, les larmes remontaient, sa douleur se réveillait. Depuis des années c'était le cas, et il s'enfermait toujours dans sa chambre en ne voulant voir personne, pas même son frère aîné pendant cette période, ayant toujours raté quelques jours avant les cours car se sentant bien trop mal pour y aller. Celui-ci s'y était fait et avait fini par le laisser faire et à travailler ce jour là.

Sasuke n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis hier, s'y étant enfermé avec de la nourriture ce qui rassura son frère. Ça faisait peu d'années qu'il le faisait ainsi. Avant il s'enfermait deux à trois jours avant, sans répondre, sans donner le moindre signe de vie, puis il ressortait un ou deux jours après et se dirigeait toujours vers le frigo, y faisant une razzia. Il mangeait pour deux voire quatre, retournant parfois dans sa chambre pour y pleurer tout en mangeant. Ça faisait mal de vivre tout en ayant en tête cette culpabilité, et il avait été heureux de voir son frère commencer à s'en sortir en restant moins enfermé, en pensant à manger pendant son retirement du monde ces trois dernières années. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas loin de recommencer comme à l'époque. Que fallait-il faire ? Défoncer cette porte d'un coup d'épaule ou de pied ? Et ensuite ? Voir son frère avachi dans un coin, le regard vide ou emplit de douleur et pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait d'eau ? Ce spectacle, il l'avait vu par deux fois, avant de comprendre qu'il fallait le laisser se recueillir ainsi, seul.

Planté devant la porte de Sasuke, Itachi chercha à lui parler, lui demandant si tout allait bien et espérant une réponse comme il le faisait dernièrement. Il n'y eut rien, faisant grandir son angoisse de le voir redevenir celui qu'il avait été. Mais n'ayant pas de réponse, commençant sincèrement à désespéré, il alla dans l'entrée. Et si Yahiko avait raison ? Itachi n'arrivait pas à accepter cette possibilité. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fixait depuis dix minutes le numéro enregistré dans son téléphone sous le nom de : 'psychologue Sasuke cabinet Orochimaru'. Il savait que son cadet n'aimait pas cet homme, il se demandait même si ce dernier avait arrangé quoi que ce soit pour son frère, mais à l'époque ça avait été le seul qu'il avait pu payer…et Sasuke l'avait ensuite supplié de ne plus l'y ramener, commençant à aller mieux dès qu'il eut dis oui. Peut être qu'un autre docteur pourrait l'aider maintenant, puisqu'il avait de quoi en trouver un meilleur grâce à l'argent qu'il avait. Un bruit l'alerta dans la chambre de son frère, et il retourna à la porte qu'il frappa après avoir rangé son portable comme s'il essayait de cacher une bêtise.

-Sasuke, je vais travailler, tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ce soir ?

-…

-Tu veux que je reste et qu'on aille quelque part ? qu'on mange ensemble ? je peux prendre mon jour si tu veux, on ne me dira pas non.

-…

-Petit frère ?

Sasuke l'avait entendu, enfin vaguement. C'était les seuls jours de l'année où il montrait que ce qu'il avait vécu l'affectait encore. Itachi frappa le mur, maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante, et parti. Aujourd'hui, il ne trainerait pas au boulot, s'excuserait et reviendrait très vite avec dans les mains les mets que son petit frère préférait. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul cette année.

Naruto avait vu Itachi partir, et aucun de ses 'gardiens' habituels ne traînaient là. L'envie d'aller voir Sasuke était forte, encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne supportait plus d'être à l'écart de lui. Mais Sasuke ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels, à ses mails et ses texto. Il avait jeté Sakura et Ino comme des sous-merdes, et les filles avaient pleurées en racontant son état. Il lui fallait un signe, rien qu'un seul, pour qu'il se décide à aller le voir, pour être sur qu'il ne l'emmerdait pas et qu'il n'était pas qu'un poids dans sa vie. Il attendit, encore, longtemps, toute la journée, sentant le temps passer comme encore jamais encore il ne l'avait senti faire. Mais il avait décidé qu'il ne bougerait pas, se posant des questions sur lui, sur Sasuke et envisageant même plus loin que juste demain, s'inquiétant, hésitant…jusqu'à voir le rideau bougé puis se refermer précipitamment.

Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Non, il était certain de ce qu'il avait vu. Son regard resta figé sur cette fenêtre d'où il avait vu de la lumière sortir, la seule source chaude dans la froideur polaire de la nuit qui était tombée depuis il ne savait même pas quand. Il avait vu son signe et il ne l'avait pas aimé. Naruto c'était attendu à mieux, pas juste à un regard en coin stupide, et sa colère venait de prendre le dessus. Lui il attendait, il patientait et pataugeait dans le néant en l'attendant, et Sasuke faisait quoi ? Rien ! Il n'essayait même pas ! Serrant les dents, il rejoignit le bâtiment et le coup d'œil rapide à l'entrée l'informa sur l'impossibilité d'y passer. Touchant la façade qui était glacée, et sans réfléchir plus, sans même voir le danger, n'ayant en tête que cette fenêtre et ce point de lumière, Naruto se mit à gravir le premier balcon qui lui permettrait d'accéder au deuxième puis au troisième. Cela bien sur en manquant de se rompre le cou à chaque fois, il suffirait qu'il glisse, qu'il se rattrape mal, et il ferait le grand saut, se péterait la nuque, et tout serait fini.

Mais dans l'instant, il n'avait en tête que Sasuke, pas même une seule pensée de ce que pourrait penser un voisin en le voyant ainsi escalader la façade. Il s'en fichait bien de toute façon, Naruto n'avait même pas fais attention aux dates et heureusement pour lui, ses parents étaient compréhensifs et croyaient qu'il passait les fêtes en groupe avec tous ses amis. Ils avaient bien remarqués qu'il était peu souvent chez eux mais croyaient toujours qu'il était avec Sasuke ou en préparation d'une fête pour la fin d'année. Bienheureux les ignorants, car en ce moment même ce ne serait pas que des cheveux blancs qu'ils se feraient.

Naruto continua sa route, se fichant bien de ses mains glacées qui le brûlaient et qui devenaient raide. Il ne put retenir un petit cri instinctif lorsqu'il faillit tomber et qu'il se rattrapa de justesse au balcon sous celui des Uchiha. Ça attira Sasuke qui avait entendu sa voix et qui se croyait devenir fou. Il avait rouvert son rideau, vit que Naruto n'était plus là et baissa la tête à ce moment là. C'est là qu'il vit un bras s'agiter dans le vide et qu'il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. La tête blonde venait d'apparaître, et il sautillait pour atteindre le bas du balcon auquel il s'agrippa pour se hisser. Ses doigts étaient en train de glisser, Sasuke ouvrit la fenêtre, le rythme des battements de cœur de Sasuke s'accéléra :

-Na…Naruto !

-T'inquiète pas Teme ! J'ai été ninja dans une autre vie !

-Cet imbécile d'Uzumaki souriait à en faire pâlir Sasuke de peur. Il était en train de perdre les dernières couleurs qu'il avait, tout l'intérieur de son corps étant lourd et glacé, le tétanisant presque. A cause de lui Naruto allait mourir ? Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter ça, et dans un vrai cri du cœur il hurla, sa voix en déraillant presque :

-Bouge pas de là ! Je viens sur le…

Mais Naruto qui était debout sur le balcon des deux frères lui fit signe de se pousser et s'élança pour atterrir sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, épouvantant Sasuke qui s'écarta et le vit glisser. L'expression du blond l'épouvanta, et il se jeta en avant pour l'aider à se réceptionner en passant ses bras autour de son corps. Il le tira à l'intérieur, le souffle court et tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Et hop !

Sasuke tremblait de tout son corps et son cœur était sur le point de lâcher. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la pression des bras de Naruto autour de son corps qu'il se sépara de lui violemment et lui ficha son poing dans la figure, le faisant s'éclater contre son bureau. Naruto en montant plus tôt n'avait pas remarqué la voiture d'Itachi qui s'était précipité pour se garer afin de monter les rejoindre, ayant lui vu le blond en pleine escalade. Il arriva dans la maison quand Sasuke hurla contre le blond :

-Dégage !

-Non.

Si Sasuke arrivait à s'en débarrasser maintenant, Naruto n'oserait plus venir. Alors Itachi garda silence, se posta près de la chambre de son cadet et attendit de voir comment la situation allait évoluer, ayant complètement oublié la nourriture qu'il avait ramené dans sa voiture. Naruto après le coup de poing avait voulu le lui rendre, mais son bras s'arrêta dans son élan, sa colère retomba d'un coup. Sasuke était amaigri au point que son état semblait maladif, ses cernes étaient noires, son teint cireux, ses joues creuses, il n'avait plus cette petite lueur dans le regard et cet air hautain. Il semblait juste dépassé par les événements, fatigué et vide, cela fit peur à Naruto qui l'agrippa par les épaules, avec cette peur pour lui dessinée sur les traits. Sasuke se dégagea de nouveau, montrant beaucoup de force sous son aspect frêle et tremblant. Il était en train de se reprendre d'ailleurs.

-Dégage Naruto !

-Pas question, tu m'as laissé entrer ! si tu ne voulais pas fallait pas.

Naruto posa sa main sur sa joue, ayant vraiment peur en le voyant vaciller. Sasuke était plus faible qu'il ne le pensait, n'ayant pratiquement rien mangé dernièrement, et bu juste quand il avait eu soif. Fièrement Sasuke lâcha, avec une lueur féroce peinte dans les yeux comme quand il relevait certains défis :

-Si je t'ai fais entrer, c'est parce que j'ai eu peur que tu tombes, maintenant tu peux te barrer.

-Non, parce que si tu avais peur alors c'est que tu t'inquiétais pour moi et si tu t'inquiétais pour moi c'est que je compte pour toi !

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et se pinça le front de deux de ses doigts, reculant un peu de lui. Pourquoi tout était-il toujours compliquer ?

-…Naruto.

-Mh ?

Sasuke était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important, ça se voyait dans son attitude. Il essayait de se protéger, rentrant la tête dans les épaules, se courbant car mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, mais ce dernier continuait de le fixer, ne voulant pas rater quoi que ce soit. Deux perles bleues et calmes, posées sur sa personne, attendant sa sentence.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de moi.

-Pourquoi ? à cause de cons comme eux ? t'inquiète pas, je survivrai à ça.

Ça propre voix était bien plus calme que ce qu'il aurait cru. Quand il avait parlé il s'était étonné lui-même, mais il voulait rassurer Sasuke, vraiment. S'il arrivait à lui faire comprendre que le regard des autres n'avait aucune incidence sur lui, sur eux, tout irait pour le mieux. Le silence du brun ne s'éternisa pas longtemps :

-Non.

-…Hein ?

-Si tu restes près de moi, il t'arrivera plein de merde, je dois être maudit. Le mieux c'est que tu restes loin de moi, faut que je reste seul…sinon un jour tu mourras à cause de moi. Je prends assez de risque avec mon frère.

Sasuke frissonna, mais enfin son corps arrêta de trembler totalement. Sa voix était atone, comme s'il venait d'arriver à une conclusion, ce qui énerva Naruto :

-Oh arrête un peu ! autrement ton frère aussi il serait aussi mort dans l'incendie !

Itachi faillit se prendre la porte de son cadet en pleine tête. Naruto était au courant de ça ? Il savait que le voisinage parlait, mais pas que ces conneries seraient ressorties ! Sasuke quant à lui avait relevé la tête, les yeux ronds et baignés de douleurs. En ayant dis ça Naruto l'avait pensé et n'avait pas plaisanté, ça lui faisait mal que même le blond ne puisse comprendre combien il souffrait de ce qu'il avait fait. À ses yeux il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas grand-chose…pas grave ? Son cœur se serra, il avait autant intérêt à s'éloigner de lui. Il prenait assez de risques avec son propre frère, et depuis le temps il aurait du écouter cette petite voix dans sa tête qui le traitait d'imbécile. Sasuke qui avait fait quelques pas en arrière chercha à contourner Naruto pour sortir de cette pièce où il étouffait. Il ne voulait pas voir se sourire, cette lueur dans ses yeux, surtout se sourire en fait. Pourquoi était-il faible face à cette simple expression ?

-Euh...non…je…je ne voulais pas dire ça Sasuke ! Sasuke ! attends.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras, l'enserrant puissamment des siens pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Itachi qui avait voulu s'enfermer dans sa chambre tendit l'oreille, et Sasuke ferma les yeux en écoutant le cœur du blond contre son dos. Il ne devait pas vaciller, il n'avait pas le droit. C'était le moment de rester ferme.

-Sasuke.

Le brun garda le silence, et Naruto colla ses lèvres à son oreille, collant son visage au sien. C'était si bon, ça faisait si longtemps. Il parla d'un demi-ton, obligeant Itachi à coller son oreille à la porte pour entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. D'une voix qu'il voulait sure, Naruto lui souffla :

-Ça ne sert à rien. Tu pourras essayer autant que tu voudras de me jeter, je reviendrais toujours. Parce que je sais moi…

-…

-Je sais que tu m'aimes même si tu ne me le dis jamais.

Naruto se serra un peu plus contre lui. Oh oui, il était certain que Sasuke l'aimait aussi, sinon comment expliquer qu'il lui parle ? Reste avec lui ? Lui permette de le toucher alors que cela le dégoûter ? Comment ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il obéissait à son frère qu'il allait lui faire croire que c'était ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Ça non, surtout pas après avoir vu son regard quand il avait été au balcon et particulièrement lorsqu'il se rappelait de ceux que son brun lui avait offert durant leurs jeux sexuels. Sasuke ne disait toujours rien, tête basse vers le sol, et Naruto continua :

-Et toi aussi tu sais que je t'aime même si je ne le dis pas.

-Non.

-Fais pas l'idiot Sasuke. Ça se voit dans nos gestes, ça se voit comme on pense à l'autre, même si on ne se le montre pas comme peuvent le faire les autres. Ça se voit au temps qu'on passe ensemble sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte ni d'être pressé qu'il se finisse.

-…ce n'est pas de l'amour ça…juste de l'amitié.

-…de l'amitié ? moi je sais que non Sasuke. Par amitié tu ne serais pas allé aussi loin, à moins que tu te fasses Suigetsu aussi ? ou Juugo ?

Sasuke gigota et s'écarta de lui violemment, lui mettant une gifle sonore. Sa colère était grande. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait écarter les pattes pour n'importe qui ou foutre sa queue dans n'importe quoi ? C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il venait de lui hurler à la face et Naruto prit un air plus doux. Le brun ne voyait même pas les confessions qu'il lui faisait...à moins que ce ne fût lui qui lisait trop entre les lignes.

-Alors tu vois que tu m'aimes assez pour ça…et peut être que tu n'as pas encore compris que c'était plus que ça. Moi j'ai pigé…

-N'importe quoi, lâche-moi !

-J'ai compris le soir où je t'ai pris la première fois, c'est là que ça à fait tilt Sasuke. Y'a eu quelque chose qu'à changer pour moi…peut être pas pour toi mais chez moi si…c'est devenu bizarre, j'ai commencé à faire de drôles de trucs. Avec toi je suis possessif, je fais en sorte que les filles ne te tournent pas autour, quand je peux te faciliter la vie je le fais mais pas trop souvent parce que je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, je fais gaffe à certains détails pour toi…et puis j'ai finis par comprendre que je ne faisais ça que pour toi, parce que c'était toi…je ne suis pas comme ça avec les autres du groupe, mecs ou filles…juste toi Sasuke.

-Ferme-là.

Sasuke se sentait au bord des larmes et il détestait ça. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec Naruto, c'était impossible, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Et lui, il ne l'aimait pas de cette manière là. Certaines choses l'agaçaient, mais pas au point qu'il soit…amoureux ? Impossible. Il planta ses deux yeux si noirs que l'iris et la pupille ne se distinguaient pas l'une de l'autre, Naruto y vit du trouble en plus de douleur et de tristesse. Il voulait tellement alléger tout ça, faire en sorte que Sasuke puisse de nouveau sourire.

-Je resterais avec toi, quoi qu'il se passe, même si je dois faire la guerre à mes parents et à Itachi pour ça…même s'il faut que je patiente des années et que ce sera dur…déjà que quinze jours me tuent, mais…

-Moi je ne peux pas.

Sasuke venait de lui couper la parole, reprenant cette position défensive et mal à l'aise. Naruto avait envi de tendre la main mais était certain qu'il se ferait rejeter. Alors il attendit, mais comme rien ne vint, il lui demanda calmement :

-Pourquoi ?

Voir Sasuke ne rien dire et se mettre dans cet état l'énerva, et il perdit patience. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le secouant un peu tout en lui hurlant :

-Pourquoi ! pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler à moi !

-Tu ne pigerais pas, je suis qu'un nid à emmerde !

-Arrête de dire des conneries, Sasuke !

Mais le brun ne voulait pas en démordre. Tout ça c'était à cause de lui alors il devait se tenir loin des gens qu'il aimait, ne pas les voir trop souvent. C'est pour ça que le workaholisme de son frère ne le dérangeait pas, ça lui servait et lui évitait de s'inquiéter de trop quand il se trouvait trop longtemps près de lui. Il était à bout de nerfs, il n'en pouvait plus, Sasuke se sentait sur le point de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, chose qu'il avait toujours réussi à garder en lui-même face à des professionnels. En ce moment même, il détestait le blond. Naruto l'attrapa au col, et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sasuke en aurait pleuré de rage, et se sentant acculé, il lui ficha une baffe puis une autre, de plus en plus fortes. C'était la seule défense qu'il lui restait. Il avait envi de lui faire mal et arma son poing, fermé cette fois-ci pour qu'enfin il se retrouve libre. Pourquoi cet imbécile de blond s'intéressait tant à lui ? Pourquoi ? Naruto lui cracha limite au visage, l'arrêtant dans son futur coup de poing :

-Je suis né con ! alors explique-moi de A à Z sinon je pigerais jamais les sous-entendus ! pourquoi tu as tant changé à la mort de tes parents ! y'a eu quoi que je ne pourrais pas comprendre ! J'ai qu'un bout d'histoire, et il n'est pas suffisant pour que tu te comportes ainsi !

Sasuke se mit à respirer plus fort, essayant de lui dire une première fois mais échoua, réussissant au deuxième essai :

-J'ai cru au père Noël !

-Hein ?

Voilà, il l'avait sorti comme jamais encore il ne l'avait avoué. Il venait de le hurler si fort, que des larmes de rage venaient de couler sur ses joues, et il parvint à se dégager de la poigne de son amant et se recula contre la porte, s'y collant, faisant peur à Itachi qui hésitait sur quoi faire. Il avait envi d'entrer, de dire que tout irait bien, mais il savait que Sasuke se tairait et ne dirait de nouveau plus rien. Naruto comprit qu'il venait tout juste de faire sauter la dernière réserve de Sasuke. Ce dernier, affaibli psychologiquement par ce qu'il se faisait vivre depuis des jours, par ses souvenirs qui affluaient toujours à cette période, et par ce désir de l'aider qu'il voyait dans les yeux azurs de Naruto, continua sur sa lancée en parlant précipitamment comme si le dire plus vite aller enlever l'horreur de la situation :

-J'ai laissé une bougie allumée, j'étais retourné dans le salon après que tout le monde se soit couché. J'ai fais un vœu et je suis reparti dormir. C'est mon frère qui m'a réveillé ensuite, il m'a prit dans ses bras, j'avais mal aux poumons et à la tête. Mon frère a hurlé à mes parents de sortir, ils n'ont fait aucun bruit, Itachi m'a porté dans leur chambre pour les prévenir, mais c'était pire là-bas ! je les ai vus mort sur leur lit, comme endormis. Mort dans leur sommeil…à cause de moi ! mon frère à rebrousser chemin, en me protégeant des flammes. Il s'est brûlé légèrement les bras, les jambes, là il a encore des cicatrices fines qui se voient s'il bronze. Une de ses fesses a subit aussi et son dos…son dos !

-Le tat…

-Oui ! c'est pour le cacher ! Tout ça à cause de moi…il m'a sorti par l'escalier de secours, il a hurlé et tout l'immeuble s'en est sorti. J'aurais pu tuer tout le monde…

-…

-Et j'ai tué ma famille.

-Non attends, Sasuke…je…tu

Le brun se prit la tête dans les mains, ayant l'air totalement fou. Les souvenirs le tuaient à petit feu, c'était aussi pire qu'enfant quand il revoyait chacun de ses gestes en rêves. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il être tranquille, pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?

-Sasuke ça va, ça va.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras en le voyant si mal, mais Sasuke l'envoya bouler plus loin. Il le détestait de lui avoir fait avouer tout ça, il le haïssait et se jeta sur lui pour le lui faire comprendre. À cheval sur Naruto il le frappa, mais stoppa après le second coup, cherchant à se calmer et à retenir ses larmes. Il se détestait lui-même d'être comme ça.

-Sasuke…

-…

-Si…si c'est comme tu m'as dis, si tu as allumé cette bougie et qu'elle a mit feu à quelque chose, alors oui…oui c'est ta faute.

Sasuke eut mal comme jamais. Personne n'avait jamais voulu lui dire que c'était sa faute, tout le monde avait voulu minimiser son rôle. Mais il savait qu'il avait du sang sur les mains, qu'il était un meurtrier…même si ça avait été une bêtise, les conséquences avaient été trop horribles. Il se mit à rire doucement, à sourire même. Ces simples paroles, même l'accusant, venait de soulager son sentiment de culpabilité qu'il portait en lui depuis des années. Malgré l'air de folie qu'il portait, Naruto décida de continuer :

-C'est de ta faute, mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es maudis ou que tu apportes le malheur à tous ceux qui t'entourent, sinon y'aurait eu des drames pour tous ceux t'entourant, et ils sont tous vivants non ?

-…Hn.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à voir ce que pensait Sasuke qui avait repris une face neutre. Neutre mais apaisée, mais avec lui on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir, alors il posa de nouveau sa main sur sa joue et lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulait sincère et aimant :

-Même si le monde entier t'accusait et te rejetait Sasuke, même si personne d'autre que moi le pense, je continuerais à te dire que c'est ta faute mais que tout le monde aurait pu faire cette erreur, surtout un enfant, et qu'il faut te relever coute que coute. Ça a eu des conséquences graves, mais on ne peut pas retourner en arrière…Sinon je le ferais pour toi, et je viendrais t'aider, ou éteindre cette bougie…n'importe quoi…Alors même si le monde entier est contre moi, tant que tu seras à mes cotés, je continuerais de me battre pour rester avec toi.

-…pfff hahaha, tu es stupide Naruto…complètement débile.

-Je sais…faut l'être pour te vouloir non ?

Naruto venait de se redresser, faisant glisser Sasuke sur ses cuisses, et l'enlaça tendrement. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Sasuke les bras ballants se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Se retourner contre son frère ? Malgré tout ce que lui avait fait pour l'élever ? C'était cruel que de briser ses espoirs pour lui alors qu'il l'avait tant fais souffrir. Naruto lui souffla au creux de l'oreille qu'il ne le laisserait pas, et qu'il lui prouverait que tout irait bien, qu'il ne mourrait pas avant d'être un vieux croulant tout chiant qui continuerait de vouloir rester avec lui-même s'il avait de fausses dents. Sasuke se mit encore à rire doucement. Naruto venait de l'apaiser comme personne, pas même son frère, n'avait réussi à le faire. Il était le premier à lui dire qu'il était coupable, et le premier à l'aimer encore après ça. Il remonta ses bras dans son dos et s'agrippa à lui, nichant sa tête contre la sienne qui glissa dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

-Je ne suis pas pressé, tu peux prendre ton temps pour le voir.

-Voir quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimes tiens.

Sasuke n'eut même pas la force de répliquer. Il n'avait pas envi de se battre, à l'instant il était si bien qu'il n'avait plus envie de bouger. Les mains du blond remontèrent dans son dos, se posant contre lui avec douceur. Cet idiot était vraiment trop gentil par moment, c'était désespérant.

-Moi j'attendrais, parce que je sais déjà.

-Comment…comment tu as fait pour savoir que c'était moi ?

-Hein ?

-Que la personne que tu dois aimer c'est moi, comment t'as fais ?

-Ben…cette sensation et puis….

-Hn ?

Sasuke s'écarta de lui et vit que Naruto était rouge tomate. Il avait d'ailleurs détourné les yeux et baissé un peu la tête, bien trop gêné pour le lui dire en face. Naruto se gratta le bout du nez d'un doigt, avant de se racler la gorge pour sortir :

-Quand j'ai remarqué que tu étais le dernier à qui je pensais en me couchant et le premier en me levant.

Sasuke ne montra pas sur son visage sa pensée, n'ouvrit pas la bouche, observant le blond d'un œil blasé. Néanmoins, Naruto devina que ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait amusé, car il n'avait plus l'air si atteint par ses malheurs. D'ailleurs, ça lui fit un bien fou de l'entendre dire d'une voix apaisée :

-…ça fait très cliché ce que tu viens de dire là, huhuhu.

-Teme.

Naruto captura ses lèvres au goût salé de ses larmes, mais ça ne le dérangea pas. Il voulait Sasuke pour lui, il voulait l'entendre rire encore comme ça, sourire aussi, et voir cet air apaiser dans ses yeux onyx. Quand il l'avait vu comme ça, il s'était sentit bien lui aussi, toute sensation de lourdeur et de malheur s'étant envolé de ses épaules. Il n'arriverait pas à lui expliquer concrètement par des mots, mais par des gestes il savait que c'était possible. Il l'embrassa sur le menton et redescendit sur sa gorge. Itachi derrière la porte venait de comprendre beaucoup de chose en moins de vingt minutes. Jamais il n'avait soupçonné cette souffrance chez son cadet, croyant que lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait aurait été la solution la plus bénéfique pour lui et que le laissait seul était mieux pour lui. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. C'est là qu'il entendit son prénom venir de l'autre coté de la porte.

-Quoi ?

-Itachi, comment il a fait pour te sortir de là ? il s'est réveillé en pleine nuit ? Sasuke remua la tête de gauche à droite presque imperceptiblement.

-…il avait fait le pont cette nuit là…tu te rappelles de lui à l'époque ?

-Oh ça oui, c'était le toi d'aujourd'hui…enfin il me faisait plus peur que toi, hahaha.

-Ouais, sur la mauvaise pente comme on dit si bien, sans rien savoir de pourquoi il était comme ça…et aujourd'hui il est comme il est à cause de moi…s'il n'est pas heureux c'est à cause de moi.

-Sa…

-Il m'a hurlé dessus quand il a su pour la bougie…il m'a giflé et il a pleuré, mais il ne m'a jamais dit que s'était ma faute…puis il a changé. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi je l'avais laissé allumé…c'est la seule fois où j'ai entendu cette voix chez mon frère…j'ai voulu tout lui dire.

-…

-J'ai jamais réussi, j'ai écrit une lettre…j'ai écrit que j'étais désolé, et puis j'ai expliqué que j'avais fait un vœu qui ne pourrait se réaliser que lorsque toute la bougie aurait fondue, c'est ce que j'avais vu à la télé. J'y avais mis que 'je voulais retrouver mon frère d'avant et que mon père m'aime un peu plus, je voulais que l'on rit ensemble comme on en avait l'habitude et qu'on mange un des gâteaux de maman'…et voilà ce que j'ai fais. Mon frère est encore devenu quelqu'un d'autre à cause de moi, j'ai perdu nos parents, et je hais ça…je me hais…

-Sasuk…

-J'ai gâché la vie de mon frère, volé l'avenir de mes parents et je compte bien ne plus ruiner que la mienne.

-…

-Fais moi plaisir Naruto…Dégage de ma vue…j'ai pas envie que tu finisses mal comme moi.

Sasuke bien que calme venait de recommencer sa tirade. Il ne voulait vraiment prendre aucun risque. Qui savait réellement s'il n'était pas maudis ? Il était certain que si Naruto venait à mourir, alors il souffrirait autant qu'à la perte de sa famille, et il ne voulait surtout pas tenter le diable. Il ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas. Naruto lui reprit le visage entre les mains, et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux, le surprenant de ce simple contact qui était plus qu'intense et força son silence.

-Sasuke. On peut se haïr autant qu'on veut, ça ne changera rien au fait qu'on devra toujours continuer avec soi-même. La seule chose à faire c'est de s'accepter et de faire avec…

-Je me dégoûte…

-Écoute-moi Sasuke…

Mais Sasuke ne voulait pas. Ainsi calme cela ne voulait pas dire qu'en lui ne faisait pas rage une quelconque tempête, et Naruto était sur qu'il pleurait. Pas physiquement bien sur, ses joues n'étaient pas mouillées, mais intérieurement, en lui, de manière digne. C'était des pleurs qui n'existaient plus. C'était comme ses sentiments pour ses parents et pour ce qu'il avait fait, c'étaient des choses invisibles mais que l'on sait exister. Naruto se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Sasuke se détourna. Le blond essaya calmement plusieurs fois, et Sasuke finit par lui mettre son poing dans le ventre. Naruto y répondit, envoyant le sien dans sa face, le faisant valser sur le sol. Pour ne pas continuer à le frapper et à le voir si misérable, Naruto resta à terre et le fixa.

-T'essais quoi là ? tu crois que je vais me sauver la queue entre les jambes ?

Le silence de l'Uchiha était irritant, et Naruto enleva son haut avec précipitation et le jeta sur son visage, le faisant enfin le regarder. Sasuke put voir le piercing sur son nombril où était un bijou qu'il lui avait montré et avoir dis hésiter à acheté quand il lui avait choisi celui pour son oreille. C'était un faucon tenant dans ses serres un serpent, suspendu à une tige d'acier se finissant par une boule colorée. Ses doigts jouèrent avec ses mèches et dévoilèrent l'autre piercing qui ne portait pas cependant le bijou qu'il avait fait créer pour lui, mais où il avait mis un des piercings que le brun lui avait donné. Son ton était plus dur, Naruto n'ayant pas aimé de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Il n'aimait pas parler autant de ses sentiments, ça le faisait rougir et le gênait énormément, alors lorsqu'il le faisait il voulait être sur qu'on l'écoute.

-Tu es plus important pour moi que ce que tu peux croire Sasuke ! et je suis sur que tu l'es tout autant pour ton frère ! sinon Itachi n'aurait pas fais tout ça pour toi et lui, et il t'aurait abandonné quelque part ! Tu te souviens ce que j'avais vu sur ton cahier, hein !

Sasuke le regardait, impassible, se frottant la joue. Il voyait son air féroce, et lui répondit en bougeant la tête négativement. Il avait tellement fais de trucs avec le blond qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de tous les détails.

-'Je suis ce que je tais, vous croyez ce que vous voyez.'

-…

-Tu te souviens ! cria un peu plus fort Naruto.

-Hn. Fut la réponse à peine audible de Sasuke.

-Moi je sais ce que tu tais maintenant…et je sais qui tu es.

-Un meurtrier. Souffla Sasuke alors qu'un éclair de souffrance traversa son regard.

-Une victime d'un coup de malchance due à un espoir enfantin. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Et je suis sur que si tu en parlais à Itachi, il te dirait pareil aujourd'hui.

-Itachi me hait.

-Je suis sur que non, et tu ne pourras vraiment le savoir que lorsque tu lui auras parlé. Sache en tout cas que moi je vais tout faire pour qu'il accepte ma relation avec toi. Je veux être avec toi.

-…et un jour tu me quitteras parce que tu trouveras une fille…

-T'as pas encore remarqué ?

-…

-Depuis que je suis avec toi, je n'ai été voir nulle part ailleurs, j'ai arrêté de chercher. Il n'y a que toi. Je ne vois pas ce que les autres voient en toi, et tu le sais très bien !

-…

-Si un jour on doit se séparer Sasuke, ce sera parce que toi tu me quittes. Mais sache un truc Teme…c'est que je te laisserai pas filer comme ça sans une bonne raison ! Je reviendrais te chercher autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Naruto venait de sourire en disant cela. Un large sourire sûr de lui, prêt à botter le cul du monde entier et même le sien s'il refusait. Naruto voyait les difficultés et il se préparait à les combattre, alors que lui ne faisait que fuir depuis des années juste parce qu'on ne lui avait pas dis que c'était sa faute. Qu'aurait-il fait si on lui avait dis que c'était la sienne ? Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, tout. Les lèvres du blond se posèrent de nouveau sur lui, et cette douceur lui faisait mal. Naruto lui murmura :

-Si tu ne m'aimes pas, reste quand même avec moi. Et le jour où tu trouveras ton âme-sœur, celle ou celui qu'il te faut, je me battrai pour que tu restes avec moi…et si je perds…je saurais que toi au moins tu seras heureux. Ok ?

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait envi d'y croire à tout ça. Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, Naruto se laissa un peu plus aller, décidant de ne pas lui faire peur, ne voulant pas le voir fuir.

-Et puis on meurt tous un jour Sasuke…si je dois vivre loin de toi pour vivre plus longtemps ce sera l'enfer, je préfère tout autant vivre à tes cotés et mourir jeune.

-…tu es stupide…

-Je sais.

-Tu t'en voudras.

-Jamais.

-Tu m'en voudras.

-Ça non plus.

-Tu vas souffrir à cause de moi.

-Mais je suis sur que ça le vaut entièrement.

-Tu vas avoir une réponse à tout ce que je dis ?

-Ouais.

-…j'accepte le deal.

Naruto ressentit une joie, certes pas totale puisqu'il avait lui-même posé des règles à cette relation, mais au moins il pourrait tout faire pour que Sasuke lui tombe dans les bras et y reste. Il l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion et fut heureux en voyant que Sasuke se laissait faire. Ce dernier se disait qu'il prenait sans doute une mauvaise décision, mais Sasuke se sentait tellement bien lorsqu'il voyait se sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il arrivait même à espérer que tout irait bien dorénavant. Sasuke se promis personnellement de faire attention à ce qu'il ferait à l'avenir pour ne pas mettre en danger la vie de ses proches, qu'il redoublerait d'effort pour ça, et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant. Fatigué, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se reposer contre cet idiot qui continuait de sourire et de ne plus se sentir agressé.

Itachi de l'autre coté de la porte était effondré. Naruto avait mieux compris son frère que lui, il avait réussi à le faire parler, à le rassurer, à lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il resterait toujours là pour lui. Il se sentait perdu, entre ce qu'il avait compris et ce qu'il voulait pour son cadet. Ses envies et sa raison ne faisaient que de se contredire. C'est un peu angoissé et voulant trouver des réponses qu'il sortit de l'appartement, décidant par la même de les laisser ensemble. Il monta dans sa voiture, écrasant l'un des plats de son sac, ne le voyant même pas, et puis il mit le contact pour se diriger vers le seul endroit qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Elle, elle saurait l'aider.

Après s'être garé par automatisme à sa place habituelle, Itachi fila jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui le déposa dans le long corridor d'assez haut standing. Il était tellement troublé qu'il frappa à sa porte alors qu'il avait la clé depuis des années. Elle fut assez surprise de le voir par le judas et lui ouvrit. Peu souvent elle l'avait vu dans cet état, et pourtant elle était de ceux qui lui connaissaient ses faces cachées. Itachi dès qu'il la vit, la prit dans ses bras et nicha son visage contre sa gorge délicate, et la serra fortement contre lui. Alors elle passa ses bras autour de son corps à l'aspect habituellement si puissant mais qui ce soir ne valait guère mieux qu'un enfant ayant peur dans le noir total. Elle attendit qu'il se calme, qu'il décide de bouger, et tant pis si sa commère de voisine étaient en train de les regarder d'un sale œil, jalouse elle en était sur de la chance qu'elle avait eu d'avoir trouvé Itachi comme compagnon. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, et enfin il releva la tête. Avec douceur elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais n'insista pas en voyant qu'il n'y répondait pas.

-Ko…Konan…

Son ton désespéré lui rappela le sien des années auparavant, lorsqu'il était apparu dans sa vie et qu'il l'avait sauvé. Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, remarquant son air un peu perdu. Aujourd'hui se serait à elle de l'aider.

-C'est Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Rien de grave ?

-…je…pour moi ça l'est…mais pour lui non. Je…on est les dernier Uchiha…on doit faire des enfants.

-…

-Il ne peut pas me faire ça, je veux qu'il soit heureux !

-Viens, allons parler de ça dans le salon, les voisins n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant.

Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, referma la porte, et le mena dans le salon où il prit place sagement. Elle alla lui faire un thé bien chaud et le lui ramena, en profitant pour toucher son épaule et pour l'embrasser quand il tendit ses lèvres vers elle. C'était si rare ces moments entre eux, surtout parce que personne n'était au courant dans l'entreprise qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ce n'était qu'à l'abri des regards et souvent entre ces murs, qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver sans crainte. Itachi savait vraiment jouer le jeu et ne s'énervait jamais quand un client ou un partenaire de travail la draguait, mais une fois seul, elle pouvait l'écouter des heures ruminer des menaces contre ces hommes là, faire en sorte de ruiner leurs business pour les racheter. Itachi savait être sournois et très habile, surtout quand on touchait à ceux qu'il aimait. Et lorsqu'il ne faisait pas ça, alors il lui prouvait son amour pendant des heures, faisant passer son plaisir avant le sien. Il n'était comme aucun de ceux qu'elle avait connu, et Konan s'installa juste en face de lui et lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'écoutait.

Tout comme il avait été là pour elle, elle le serait pour lui. Rapidement il lui expliqua ce dont il venait d'être témoin, et elle l'écouta patiemment. Il aimait cette femme pour cette manière qu'elle avait d'être à lui, à l'écouter, à le conseiller, à l'aimer. Elle ne se précipitait jamais et était passionnée, cela même si souvent on la disait froide, car peu d'émotions passaient sur son visage. Seulement cela était sa face 'travail', lui la connaissait sous un autre jour, et parfois moins glamour. D'ailleurs, la grande patronne, car c'est le rôle qu'elle détenait dans l'entreprise, était habillée d'un simple short en jean et d'un t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle, certainement l'un des siens d'ailleurs. Elle avait les cheveux ramenés en un chignon mal fini, qui tenait grâce à une barrette agrémentée d'une énorme fleur blanche. À la fin de son histoire qu'elle n'avait pas interrompue une seule fois, elle termina son thé devenu froid. Loin était sa soirée pépère qu'elle aurait cru avoir, et certainement qu'elle allait lui faire du mal en lui donnant son avis. Mais entre eux, ils avaient décidé de toujours dire ce qui devait être dis. Alors elle se prépara à l'irriter et commença :

-Comme je te l'ai dis quand tu m'en avais déjà un peu parlé Itachi, qu'importe avec qui il est s'il est heureux, non ?

-…je…

Mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'incitant au silence. Posant sa tasse sur la table basse proche, elle revint à lui en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Enlevant son doigt en voyant qu'il ne dirait rien et était prêt à l'écouter, elle poursuivit donc.

-Toi tu aimes une femme, donc tout est 'normal' et j'insiste bien sur les guillemets, car on n'a là qu'une normalité subjective en rapport avec la reproduction et ce que nous apprends la société…mais si lui ne peut ressentir le bonheur que toi tu ressens avec une femme qu'avec une personne du même sexe, pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ? Le laisser l'être est peut être ce qu'il faut faire, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mais…

-Il a déjà assez souffert de ce qu'il a pu faire, de ce que tu as du faire pour lui. Tu l'as toi-même entendu tout à l'heure, ça fait huit ans et des poussières, et ça le traumatise assez pour qu'à chaque noël il s'enferme dans sa chambre et préfère te savoir loin de lui. Il n'est toujours pas remis, ça le fait encore souffrir énormément. Alors maintenant qu'il trouve un peu sa place, et surtout quelqu'un qui va le chercher aussi loin qu'il puisse s'enfoncer aussi, il va encore devoir supporter le regard du monde entier. Accusateur, inquisiteur, dégouté, incompréhensif…Le monde entier contre deux personnes qui n'ont qu'un malheur, celui de s'aimer, tout en appartenant au même sexe.

Itachi écoutait attentivement. Sa voix avait le don de le calmer et grâce à cela il pouvait analyser tout ce qu'elle lui disait d'un autre point de vue. Ça avait l'air si logique encore pour le moment, mais c'était si dur à accepter en réalité.

-Tu ne crois pas que ça va être assez dur comme ça…alors pense à lui, que va-t-il bien pouvoir penser ? va-t-il pouvoir assumer d'être heureux avec tout ce monde contre lui ? si même son propre frère, le dernier membre de sa famille et l'une des personnes qu'il aime le plus dans ce monde-ci, ne veut pas l'accepter et le rejette quand il trouve enfin un peu de bonheur ? tu crois qu'il pourra se relever ?

-…

-Tu ne lui laisserais alors que deux choix…celui de te tourner le dos et de se faire du mal pour être heureux, mais finalement ne l'être jamais complètement…ou celui de tourner le dos à la personne qui l'aime et le comprend, qu'il aime sans doute aussi, tout ça pour que tu puisses toujours l'aimer de la même manière ?

Konan ne le jugeait pas, elle lui expliquait tout simplement comme lui-même à l'époque l'avait fait pour elle afin qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main et l'entreprise de son mari. Ça lui rappelait lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas vivre leur amour au grand jour. Il savait ce que ça faisait de ne pas pouvoir être libre de prendre la personne aimée dans ses bras et de le montrer aux gens. Il n'était pas de ceux qui aimaient se cacher, il préférait le montrer pour qu'on ne touche pas à celle qui partageait sa vie. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas…alors il voulait que son frère puisse être libre de le faire et n'ait pas à se cacher toute sa vie.

-Tu veux que je te refasse un thé ? celui-ci est froid.

Konan l'embrassa avant de retourner en faire un pour chacun. Itachi comprenait ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais ça faisait si mal d'accepter. Elle posa un peu trop fortement la sucrière, attirant son attention. Elle s'excusa d'un sourire, fit une petite moue, et continua de défendre son idée.

-Quoi qu'il fasse Itachi, Sasuke restera Sasuke…il est et restera ton petit frère, et s'il peut être heureux et aller de l'avant avec cette personne là, alors qu'importe qu'elle soit un homme ou une femme, tu ne crois pas ? est ce que son bonheur ne prévaut pas sur ce que tu avais pu prévoir pour lui ? jusqu'à aujourd'hui il a toujours fait ce que tu demandais, même en rechignant, sauf pour son look et ça, ça ne te gênait pas plus que ça car il pouvait changer d'image suivant l'événement où tu l'amenais et paraître là aussi totalement 'normal' à ta simple demande. Ça peut te faire mal…mais sa reste sa vie…et je ne voudrais qu'il pense l'avoir gâchée…tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est sans doute toi qu'il privilégierait, car il croit qu'il a gâché ta vie en te forçant à bosser trop jeune et tout le reste…

-hmm…

-Et puis…je ne veux pas te blesser mais…tu sais, de ce que tu m'as raconté sur la vie que tes parents t'avaient pensé, je dois te dire que tu fais exactement la même chose pour Sasuke. Tu ne lui donnes pas vraiment le choix.

Voilà, elle l'avait blessé. Il avait eut deux secondes des yeux ronds qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vus et reposa précipitamment son mug sur la table basse pour le rejoindre alors que la tristesse envahissait ses traits. Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'incertitudes, la peur de mal faire, d'être responsable. Itachi avait toujours pris son rôle au sérieux, et c'était par ce genre de coté qu'il l'avait attiré. Il avait beau être plus jeune qu'elle, il s'en sortait toujours, pourtant en ce moment même, il lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. Konan l'embrassa et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le serrer contre elle, et il se laissa faire. Elle l'aimait autant quand il avait l'air fort qu'aussi fragile, elle aimait le voir invulnérable et parfois si tendre, se dire qu'il pouvait la défendre tout comme c'était parfois à elle de le faire. Elle attrapa l'élastique de sa longue chevelure qu'elle enleva, et le fit se coucher sur ses genoux, lui caressa le crâne comme une mère à son enfant. Il ferma les yeux, toujours une ride soucieuse troublant son air habituellement si paisible, mais la caresse lui faisait du bien, elle le reposait. Il savait que si tout irait mal, elle serait encore là pour lui…mais son frère ? Qui serait là pour lui ? Naruto ? Il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette idée.

-Si on allait dormir ? ça te reposera, tu auras les idées un peu plus claires demain. On dit bien que la nuit porte conseil, non ?

-…

-Itachi ?

Mais Itachi dormait déjà, terrassé par la fatigue et les soucis. Dernièrement il travaillait bien plus qu'à son habitude, était aussi bien plus vindicatif sur ses choix, relâchant la pression comme il le pouvait. Konan le laissa un instant pour aller chercher une couverture et un oreiller qu'elle ramena, le mit à l'aise et se coucha contre lui. Elle bénissait d'avoir acheté se canapé si large, et lorsqu'il passa un bras sur elle, elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir envoyé cet homme. Konan l'embrassa sur la joue et attendit que le sommeil la gagne à son tour. C'était ici qu'elle se sentait le mieux au monde et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'Itachi comprenne que ce n'était pas là la place de son cadet, mais dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, cela même si cette personne ne lui plaisait pas à lui.

Le silence était reposant. Cet endroit n'était ni accueillant ni irritant, y être ne lui faisait pas plus de bien que de mal. Où était-il ? Itachi se redressa dans son lit, regarda autour de lui. C'était sa chambre, celle qu'il avait eu adolescent et non celle qu'il avait eu enfant. Remplie de jouet, elle était passée à un ordre si strict que c'en était anormal pour quelqu'un de cet âge, et maintenant elle était en friche car il ne voyait pas d'autres mots. À même le mur, le sigle de l'Anarchie. Sur les autres, des posters, des photos, de bouts de papiers. Sur son bureau un amas de linge, ainsi qu'au sol et sur son lit. Une course se fit entendre, et une voix s'éleva, teintée d'agacement :

-Sasuke ! Sasuke, revient ici maintenant !

Mais seul le rire de son frère s'éleva, alors Itachi se mit à le chercher, à présent plus inquiet qu'en colère. Pourquoi était-il en colère déjà ? Il s'arrêta un instant et regarda autour de lui. Ah oui, son petit frère venait de dessiner sur ses cours. Un dinosaure tout mignon tout vert. Il l'appela de nouveau, mais il ne l'entendit plus et le chercha avec impatience. Itachi n'aimait pas le laisser seul, jamais il n'avait aimé ça, et ne pas le voir était plus qu'angoissant.

Il se rappelait bien lui ce que c'était que d'être seul.

Pendant huit ans il avait vécu sans frère, s'ennuyant tout seul, devant donner satisfaction à ses parents dans tous les domaines, et puis un jour Sasuke est arrivé. Un bébé mignon, rapidement souriant, qui adorait être accroché à lui. Un gamin qui lui courait après à quatre pattes et qui riait pour lui avec une joie réelle. Il adorait son petit frère, c'était la seule personne qui ne lui demandait pas la lune, pas comme son père qui avait planifié sa vie dès le jour où il avait compris qu'il avait un QI un peu trop élevé par rapport à la moyenne. Et sa mère ? Elle suivait l'avis de son paternel, bien que plus modérée, mais elle n'allait pas contre, ne voyant pas le mal, ne remarquant même pas que ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Homme politique ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne voulait pas être à la tête du pays ou une quelconque connerie du genre, non, il voulait être un peu plus proche des gens, les aider ou les sauver, quelque chose comme docteur ou pompier. Enfin il vit une forme, debout dans le noir, s'y découpant à peine. Il accourut à elle, son cœur se serrant.

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke était en larme devant lui, il devait avoir quoi ? Six ans ? Sept ans ? Itachi se dépêcha d'aller à lui, de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas, ce n'était rien, ses cours il pourrait toujours aller les recopier sur un ami, ce n'était pas si grave, ce n'était pas la peine de pleurer. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que Sasuke pleurait, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas la même valeur que lui aux yeux de leur père. Itachi se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et le prit dans ses bras, voulant lui faire comprendre combien il l'aimait et comme à chaque fois son petit frère se calma, mais dans le fond de ses yeux il pouvait voir cette petite douleur. Itachi l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, je m'occupe de tout, ok ?

Sasuke plongea son regard dans le sien, et un petit sourire égaya ses traits, le rassurant. Malgré tout, son petit frère continuait de l'aimer profondément, cela même si ça le faisait souffrir, et il espérait plus que tout que son cadet ne le déteste jamais. Itachi l'avait aimé dès leur première rencontre, et il savait qu'il ferait tout pour son frère. Tout, vraiment tout, comme se mettre à dos ses parents pour que Sasuke puisse avoir un peu plus de louanges, surtout de la part de leur père.

-Temeeee !

La voix crispa Itachi, et il se tourna en même temps que Sasuke vers celui qui avait hurlé. Naruto était là, petit gamin du même âge que son frère, avec son sourire d'ange qui pouvait devenir diabolique dès qu'il flairait une bêtise à faire, et ses cheveux toujours en pagaille qui flottaient tranquillement au vent, alors que ses yeux si bleus avaient toujours l'air joyeux ou malicieux. Il ne savait pas comment ces deux là avaient fais pour devenir amis, ayant souvent vu son frère se battre avec Naruto, avant de revenir finalement un jour avec lui, bras dessus bras dessous, et riant aux éclats. Naruto lui avait déjà un peu volé son frère à l'époque, mais c'était bien, car Sasuke ne pensait plus à lui, ni à ses parents, il jouait et avait des préoccupations d'enfants. Intérieurement, il avait remercié Naruto d'être entrer dans sa vie.

Itachi regarda Sasuke qui ne pleurait plus, qui semblait bien à présent, comme si rien ne lui ferait mal. Son frère le quitta pour courir vers le blond et dans sa course, il tendit la main et l'autre répondit en levant la sienne. Sasuke l'attrapa au passage et Naruto se mit à courir avec lui, en riant à plein poumons. Ces deux là étaient heureux ensemble, même si parfois ils se battaient avant de redevenir amis tout aussi vite. Itachi s'en rappelait maintenant, à l'époque il avait pensé que si son frère restait près de Naruto, alors il n'y aurait pas de soucis à avoir, qu'il pourrait suivre la voie que ses parents lui traçaient et que tout irait bien malgré tout pour son cadet.

Si seulement.

C'était comme ça que ça c'était passé, Naruto était arrivé un matin, les yeux rougis et brillant, reniflant toutes les cinq minutes et cherchant à avoir l'air fort. Il essayait de sourire mais ça ressemblait à une grimace, et Sasuke en l'entendant lui annoncer que Naruto était là, était descendu comme une flèche de sa chambre mettant mal à l'aise le blondinet qui faillit s'enfuir en courant. Il ne le fit pas cependant, n'attendant pas pour lui dire de but en blanc :

-On déménage dans une semaine, ce sont mes parents qui me l'ont dis.

Naruto n'osait plus bouger, et son frère avait marqué un temps d'arrêt. Toute sa fougue avait disparue, et ramenant ses mains dans ses poches, il lui demandant comme si ce n'était pas grave :

-…et ou tu vas ? loin ? tu vas habiter plus près de l'école pour plus être en retard parce que tu te lèves trop tard ?

Sasuke essayait de cacher son désarroi, son petit frère était quelqu'un de fier, c'était un trait de famille. Avoir l'air de paniquer, d'être sur le point de pleurer, surtout devant quelqu'un, c'était pareil que de se prendre un couteau en plein cœur, simplement impossible à imaginer.

-Naruto ?

Itachi avait détesté le ton un peu trop aigüe de son jeune frère. Son meilleur ami, son compagnon de bêtise et de blague débile, celui qui se serait jeté d'un pont si lui-même l'avait fait, était en train de lui faire ses adieux, et Sasuke ne voulait pas l'accepter. Itachi pouvait voir déjà dans le fond de ses prunelles que cette idée de le perdre était en train de révolter son cadet. Naruto fit non de la tête, se mordant les lèvres méchamment et articula doucement :

-On part loin, à Ha…Haï...Hav…Hawaï et…et peut être après…en France.

-…longtemps ? Naruto avait relevé la tête, et jamais Itachi ne l'avait vu avec cet air là. Le petit haussa les épaules, avant de lui dire :

-On pourra s'écrire, Maman m'a dis qu'elle avait l'adresse, je vais juste devoir écrire et après t'auras qu'à répondre, fit le garçonnet en fronçant du nez. Comme ça je pourrais te raconter tout ce qu'il y a là-bas, et toi tu me diras ce que tu fais ici, termina-t-il d'un énorme sourire.

Son poing se leva au niveau de son visage, tenant un paquet qu'il voulait que Sasuke prenne, mais le brun remua sa face de gauche à droite, n'acceptant pas. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, ils avaient promis de faire une chasse au trésor bientôt, et qu'ensuite ils iraient au festival où ils s'amuseraient à se perdre dans la foule pour faire peur à leurs parents. Naruto n'avait pas le droit de le trahir comme ça, et Sasuke frappa le cadeau qui tomba à terre avant de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre, laissant son ami tête baisse.

Itachi s'en souvenait car il avait ramassé le cadeau et avait vu les larmes de Naruto qui grommelait entre ses dents qu'il ne voulait pas partir mais qu'il n'était pas encore assez grand et n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas envi de partir, d'aller là-bas où il ne connaissait personne, mais on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Quelques larmes avaient coulées, et il les avait essuyées rapidement. Naruto aimait vraiment son frère, autant que lui. Avec gentillesse il avait posé sa main sur le sommet du crâne du petit, avait mit en désordre sa chevelure avant de l'attirer contre lui et de le laisser pleurer contre son épaule en silence. C'était la seule fois où il s'était montré si gentil et ouvert envers le blond, où il n'avait pas pensé lui faire peur pour qu'il laisse son frère tranquille. Naruto s'était finalement reculé, les yeux encore plus rouges mais avait refusé de reprendre le cadeau.

-C'est pour Sasuke, parce qu'un jour, moi je vais revenir le voir cet idiot et qu'il aura pas intérêt de m'avoir oublié.

-Fait donc ça.

Itachi lui avait sourit tendrement avant de lui faire une pichenette sur le front comme il faisait avec son petit frère, et Naruto avait sourit après se l'être frotter. Un long regard vers l'endroit où Sasuke avait disparu, et le blond s'en alla, de nouveau la tête haute. Quand il avait rejoint Sasuke, ce dernier boudait dans un coin de son lit, essayant de ne pas pleurer car sa colère était grande et qu'il détestait, même étant petit, se montrer faible. Depuis qu'il connaissait Naruto, son petit frère essayait autant que possible de jouer les durs, et Itachi sut que le petit blond était important pour son cadet, pour sa construction intérieur qui donnerait l'homme qu'il serait. Il avait déposé la petite boite sur son bureau, sans dire un mot tout d'abord, attendant que son frère fasse le premier pas, ce qui ne se fit pas. Alors il lui fit juste :

-On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie, jusqu'à un certain âge, on a toujours quelqu'un au dessus de nous, et on a beau se débattre pour être libre, on ne l'est jamais vraiment Sasuke.

En plus d'être fier, Sasuke était têtu, bien plus que n'importe qui dans la famille, et il ne parla pas de Naruto pendant un bon moment. Itachi sauva même in-extremis le cadeau de la poubelle où il l'avait un matin alors que sa mère faisait celles des chambres, et il le garda en attendant que son cadet comprenne l'importance de son ami. Ce qui se fit le jour du départ de Naruto. Itachi l'avait vu tourner en rond depuis un moment, et fatigué de le voir comme ça, l'avait attrapé et décidé de l'amener voir Naruto avant son départ. Ils y arrivèrent juste au moment où le taxi allait partir, Naruto pleurant dans les bras de sa mère. Il venait de dire au revoir à tous ses amis, ne manquait que Sasuke, qui tout le long du chemin s'était plaint, mais avait arrêté de suite en voyant les larmes du blond. Il avait lui aussi éclaté en sanglot, et les deux garçons étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant qu'Itachi était allé payer ses respects au couple. Kushina était égale à aujourd'hui, joviale et de bonne humeur, juste plus jeune. Elle avait regardé les piercings qu'il avait aux oreilles et les bijoux qu'il commençait à avoir en nombre aux poignets et au cou. Il avait commencé à boycotter la décision de ses parents sur sa vie depuis à peu près un an, n'allant jamais à fond et sérieusement dans ces actes rebelles, et s'étant calmé finalement en voyant son petit frère heureux.

Les deux autres avaient arrêtés de pleurer, et se tenaient bizarrement par deux doigts l'un à l'autre. Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents et Sasuke osa juste un timide sourire. Ces deux là avaient fais la paix, et Itachi dut attraper Sasuke qui ne voulut pas lâcher la main de Naruto, et le blond fut attraper par son père qui était bien embêté de ce départ larmoyant, un peu gêné de la scène que faisait les enfants mais trouvant pourtant tout ça très mignon. Les deux garçons se calmèrent enfin dans les bras adultes, ils se séparèrent sans cesser de se regarder, et quand Naruto eut disparu au coin de la rue, Sasuke glissa sa main dans la sienne et ils rentrèrent. Dès qu'il eut passé sa chambre, Sasuke glissa à son poignet le cadeau du blond à son poignet, c'était un bracelet simple que son frère ne quitta plus. Quand à lui, en voyant que Sasuke était de nouveau toucher par les mots de leur père, il recommença à prendre une autre voie.

* * *

><p>et voilà, suite la semaine prochaine vers mercredi ^^ si je mets du temps à repondre aux com ce sera pour la même raison ^^ et merci d'avance à ceux qui y penseront.<p> 


	14. Réminescences

**Your smile is my weakness.**

**Résumé Chap 13** : Naruto débarque chez son amant en jouant au ninja, Itachi les écoute sans les interrompre et se rend compte que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de cul. Son frère est vraiment aimé, et cette séparation semble lui faire du mal. Que faut-il faire ? Partant chercher de l'aide auprès de Konan, sa petite amie, Itachi s'endort à ses côtés. Il se met alors à rêver de son passé et celui de son cadet.

_**Chap 14 : Réminiscences**_

Exit le gentil Uchiha qui suivait la ligne tracée, il préféra traîner un peut plus tard le soir, à faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, augmentant le nombre de ses piercings et tentant des coiffures abracadabrantes qui apportèrent la honte sur la famille comme Fugaku, leur père, disait. Un jour finalement il se dénuda devant eux, pas entièrement, juste le haut, histoire de le faire rager encore plus après la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il avait des tatouages sur le corps qui firent tomber la mâchoire de Fugaku au sol, et exorbiter ses yeux au point que Sasuke aurait cru les voir tomber, surtout quand il remarqua enfin les piercings de son fils, à ses tétons. Il en avait aussi à certains endroits de son corps, à ses oreilles, à son arcade. Il ne regardait jamais vraiment ses fils, et Itachi venait de lui apprendre cette leçon.

Tout allait de plus en plus mal avec lui, et Fugaku commença à s'intéresser à Sasuke pour qu'il relève le niveau, mais il lui demandait souvent l'impossible en le comparant sans arrêt à son frère du temps où il était encore 'bon' comme il disait. Sasuke se mit à regretter les sourires de son aîné, son calme et ses câlins. Itachi était devenu plus distant bien que leur père soit maintenant plus présent. Ça le rendait si triste de voir ça, Sasuke voulait que tout aille pour le mieux.

Itachi était en train de voir ce qu'il avait fait et tomba à genoux, mais cela n'arrêta pas les souvenirs d'affluer. À présent le dinosaure en peluche, jouet préféré de son petit frère, était relégué dans un coin de la chambre. Il trônait avec d'autres jouets que Sasuke ne touchait plus, passant le plus clair de son temps devant ses cahiers. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était vraiment passer, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il voyait à présent. Sasuke si jeune, huit ans, dans un pyjama avec des dinosaures et tout heureux de fêter Noël. Sasuke qui demande après lui mais qui ne le voit pas venir. Normal, ce soir là, Itachi ne supportait plus de voir ses parents, de voir ces faux semblant, ni cette menace sourde de se faire envoyer en pension à l'étranger, histoire de se reprendre loin de ses mauvaises fréquentations. Mais eux au moins, tout comme Sasuke, ils l'acceptent. Qu'il soit strict sur lui-même ou carrément défoncé, eux, ils l'acceptaient et l'acceptent encore comme il est. Ils l'aiment et ça il ne pouvait en douter.

Et Sasuke agit tel qu'il le lui avait raconté plus tard.

Dans la journée son petit frère était allé faire un bonhomme de neige, et avait dessiné un large sourire sur sa tête même pas ronde. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a son idée, celle qui fera retrouver le sourire à son aîné et qui enlèvera cette ride soucieuse sur le front de son père. Rapidement la journée se passe, ils mangent ensembles un bon repas et cela se finit sur un gâteau et un petit feu d'artifice dans le jardin. Excité, Sasuke raconte qu'il s'est bien amusé et qu'il est impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Sa mère l'envoi au lit après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Il s'y terre un long moment, et ne se lève qu'après que tout le monde se soit couché, et sans un bruit il se glisse jusqu'à la cuisine et se dirige au frigidaire.

Lui et Naruto sont encore en contact à cette période, ils s'écrivent parfois de petites cartes de leurs écritures enfantines maladroites et trop grosses. Sur la porte du frigo, il y a une carte en provenance d'Hawaï, montrant un volcan, et juste à coté un dessin fait de la main du blond. C'est juste après cette soirée que Naruto n'eut plus de nouvelles des Uchiha, tout simplement parce qu'ils furent injoignables et que personne à part leurs parents ne connaissaient l'adresse des Uzumaki à l'étranger. Dans cette dernière lettre que Sasuke avait reçu, Naruto lui disait qu'un de ses amis à Hawaï lui avait dis que pour avoir vraiment le cadeau que l'on souhaitait du Père Noël, il suffisait de lui laisser un verre de lait et des gâteaux près du sapin. Alors Sasuke prépara tout ça à la lueur d'une bougie d'ambiance, parfum de jasmin, odeur qu'aujourd'hui encore il ne pouvait plus sentir sans en faire un quasi catatonie. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait fais depuis qu'il avait mis Naruto dehors, ou presque.

Itachi avait envie de prendre son frère dans les bras, de lui dire de ne pas faire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas vraiment là, et il sentit les larmes sur ses joues. Être impuissant et se sentir misérable, deux sentiments qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Sasuke venait de poser la bougie sur la petite table, juste à côté du rideau et posa l'assiette et le verre. Son frère avait l'air si heureux en même temps qu'il répétait qu'il voulait retrouver l'ambiance d'avant, le sourire de son frère et qu'ils aillent tous au parc pour un pique-nique au printemps, comme avant, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fais cette année là. Sasuke eut du mal à retenir un petit rire, puis il était reparti dans sa chambre, impatient de la venu du gros bonhomme en rouge, celui qui arrangerait tout dans sa vie.

Pour l'arranger, il l'avait fait.

Un instant plus tard, le feu avait pris, mangeant les rideaux, se répandant aux meubles et au reste de l'habitation. Itachi voyait, ne pouvait rien faire, savait juste comment cela finirait. D'ici quelques instants, il entrerait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, sentirait une drôle d'odeur. Alors en voyant le sinistre, le nuage gris noir sous le plafond qui l'empêchait de respirer, il aurait juste le temps de courir à sa fenêtre et de faire signe à Yahiko d'appeler les pompiers et le laissant faire il court à la chambre de son frère et le réveille et le prend dans ses bras. Sasuke qui ne réagit presque pas, qui ne comprend pas grand-chose, qui étouffe déjà. Malgré ses yeux qui vont piqués, sa gorge qui va s'asséchée et sa difficulté à respirer, il va tenter d'aller sauver ses parents qu'il aime malgré le mal qu'ils leur font. Mais les retrouvera juste inertes, déjà morts, leur chambre bien plus proche du lieu ou à commencer l'incendie. Ils sont asphyxiés, endormis pour l'éternité.

C'est Sasuke en voyant les cadavres qui se met à pleurer, le sortant de sa transe et lui fait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pas assez vite malheureusement, et il voit un demi-rideau de flamme, si chaud, si proche. Protégeant son frère il le passe et se brûle, ça fait si mal qu'il se sent faiblir, qu'il se voit mort lui aussi. Sa peau est brûlée, horriblement fondue, mais l'exclamation de terreur de son cadet le booste, et il cherche à avancer. Tout se passait sous ses yeux, tel qu'il l'avait vu voilà presque dix ans. Atteignant l'escalier de secours, il se voit tomber, dire à Sasuke dit aller, et là il sentirait une main bienveillante sur lu. Inquiet, Yahiko serait monté l'aider, aura passer la fenêtre sans se préoccuper des flammes qui avançaient, et l'aurait aider lui et son frère. À deux ils redescendraient la passerelle métallique alors que le reste de l'immeuble s'en sortirait indemne grâce à l'aide de ses amis qui seraient allés donner le signal et toquer aux portes ainsi qu'hurler au feu.

C'est qu'il devait beaucoup à sa petite troupe, ceux que personnes n'aimaient, qu'on regardait souvent de travers en pleine rue pour un tatouage mal placé ou parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à passer inaperçu tout simplement et qu'ils s'en fichaient bien. Des marginaux, des erreurs de la nature comme avait dis son paternel. Des gens que lui aimait et n'aurait rejeté pour rien au monde.

Itachi se rappelle encore de tout ça et de l'impuissance qu'il avait ressentie alors en voyant les flammes dévorer son foyer. Il s'était sentit seul, pensé qu'il n'avait plus rien et qu'il n'avait plus d'endroit où retourner. Plus jamais. Et cette sensation de vide lui avait fait peur, le choque avait été grand, et il se mit à trembler en voyant les jets d'eau des pompiers s'écraser sur la façade, piétinant le 'petit jardin' comme l'appelaient les résident. C'était le petit coin de verdure de cette résidence, l'endroit où les enfants jouaient et là où il y avait eu les feu d'artifices. On était en train d'écraser ça sans pitié pour sauver un autre endroit, c'était comme sa vie qui s'était faite laminée avant qu'on ne commence à s'en prendre à son cadet. Tout ça était horrible.

Ce qui l'avait sorti de cet état ? Quelques baffes de Yahiko qui lui avait ensuite déposer dans les bras son petit frère encore sonné, dont les flammes du bâtiment se dessinaient horriblement bien dans ses yeux si noir et apeurés, baignés de larmes. Itachi l'avait serré contre lui, fortement, fondant en larmes en sachant qu'il avait encore son frère avec lui. Non, il n'était pas seul, vraiment pas seul. Tant qu'il serait là il ne serait pas seul.

Ils avaient finis à l'hôpital, Yahiko et sa bande l'y attendait à sa sortie. Il s'inquiéta pour Sasuke qui avait refusé de manger et qui ne parlait pas, ils s'inquiétèrent pour lui qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait de sauter aussi un repas. Sasuke avait entendu que la faute viendrait d'une bougie, et par A plus B, il avait déduit que tout était de sa faute et le prenait très mal. Se fut pire quand Itachi lui donna une claque et lui hurla dessus. Ses nerfs avaient lâchés un instant, et il s'était mis à hurler qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à cause de ça. Deidara était arrivé par derrière, lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le dos et ça avait faillit dégénérer en bagarre générale. Kakuzu l'avait soulevé par le col et Sasori lui avait fais tourner la tête vers Sasuke en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Ce dernier pleurait en silence, totalement perturbé de son acte et de cette gifle. Son manque de réaction devint encore plus grand par la suite.

À cause de lui. Tout ça c'était à cause de lui. Qu'avait-il fait à son petit frère ? A sa famille ?

Itachi s'en voulut et retourna près de son cadet, le prit dans ses bras et répéta indéfiniment que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'ils s'en sortiraient, qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble. Mais Sasuke s'était enfermé loin de tout ça, il était dangereux pour les autres, et cette pensée lui faisait plus peur que tout. Il commença à manger moins. Plus il se laissait mourir, et plus Itachi le suivait, s'en voulant énormément d'avoir fait un tel éclat devant lui, s'oubliant lui-même en pensant à son cadet qui dans son lit d'hôpital avait toujours se regard vide et se mutisme affreux. Sasuke ne voyait pas l'état de son frère, il ne voyait même pas qu'il se laissait mourir. Il cherchait comment réparer son erreur. Il ne savait pas que ce n'était pas possible bien qu'il s'en doutait.

Le petit groupe d'amis qu'il avait, pensait tout bas ce qu'il ne disait pas tout haut. Itachi était devenu ami avec eux, ne s'était jamais moqué de leurs histoires personnelles, avait toujours essayé de les aider, ne profitait jamais de son statut ou de son nom. Non, Itachi avait toujours était franc avec chacun d'entre eux, un bon ami, quelqu'un qui ne les aurait pas abandonné à la moindre adversité, et aujourd'hui, ils allaient l'aider au centuple de ce que lui avait bien pu faire pour chacun d'eux. Ils se relayèrent auprès de lui, le forçant à manger, à boire, à dormir, à faire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il vive, et ils savaient que tout dépendrait du petit en voyant cet air inquiet toujours dirigé vers l'enfant. C'est Yahiko qui se glissa dans sa chambre alors qu'Itachi était parti faire quelques formalités, quant à dire s'ils avaient encore de la famille pour les prendre en charge et renseigner ces 'honnêtes' gens sur ces 'mauvais' garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

À un moment la police avait même cru qu'ils avaient mis le feu à l'appartement pour toucher une quelconque assurance, et qu'il aurait été poussé au crime par eux. Sottise qui l'avait rendu encore plus malade des adultes qu'il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à voir en peinture. Pendant qu'Itachi disait n'avoir aucune adresses car toutes celles qu'il aurait pu avoir étaient notées dans un carnet qui avait du brûlé, ceci comptant aussi celle du blond que personne mis à part Mikoto, la mère des deux Uchiha, connaissait par cœur, Yahiko décida d'agir.

Il s'était glissé dans la chambre de Sasuke qui n'avait pas réagit et s'était assis sur le bord du matelas, tout près de lui. Ce garçonnet, il l'avait vu plusieurs fois. Parfois en raccompagnant Itachi et en le croisant au parc en train de jouer avec un petit blond quand ils jouaient au basket ou à se courir après. Parfois quand il descendait de l'immeuble pour amener à son frère du linge de rechange parce que ce dernier découchait et qu'il était dans la confidence. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de l'air malicieux du garçon qui riait déjà de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et de sa joie en voyant son aîné lui offrir quelques sucreries qu'aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus voir. C'était comme le jasmin ou les bougies, les flammes trop vives aussi. Sasuke les fuyait comme la peste, paniquant en les voyants ou se tétanisant de peur. Son frère avait été traumatisé de son acte pour la vie.

Le petit donc prenait ça comme un jeu d'être son complice, même si par moment il lui avait donné l'impression de comprendre que cela était sérieux et pas vraiment bien. Une fois habitué à lui, ainsi qu'aux autres, Sasuke avait été blagueur et très vivant, aimant leur faire des blagues, surtout à Deidara dont il aimait bien se moquer de l'allure parfois ambigüe. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il avait vu le blond, il l'avait appelé grande sœur, en tout bien tout honneur, et Deidara avait pété un câble sérieux, gesticulant dans tous les sens avant de lui courir après. Sasuke avait ri en se sauvant, et Yahiko pouvait encore se rappeler du sourire tendre d'Itachi en les voyant s'entendre. Et puis ce gamin était adorable, au point de jouer avec Kakuzu qu'on fuyait habituellement, et de monter sur les épaules de Kisame qui faisait mourir de peur la plupart des gens qui le voyait. Il l'aimait bien cet enfant, et ce n'était pas que pour Itachi qu'il allait aller lui faire entendre raison.

-Petit Sasuke.

-…

-Je pense que tu peux m'entendre, et je l'espère fortement petit.

Sasuke n'avait aucune réaction, ayant l'air mort de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Il fixait toujours droit devant lui, sans réaction pour ce qui les entourait. Une partie de l'enfant c'était éteinte avec ses parents. Yahiko posa sa main sur ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa avant de lui dire sur une note confidentielle :

-Si tu continues à ne pas manger, à ne pas vivre, tu vas mourir toi aussi. Et si tu continues comme ça, Itachi va mourir avec toi. Car quand tu ne manges pas, il ne mange pas.

-…

-Tu veux que ton frère meure aussi ?

Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'autant de larmes puissent sortir en même temps d'un être si petit, mais c'était là la première réaction de Sasuke depuis des jours. Ce jour là, Yahiko avait attrapé son petit frère pour lui dire :

-Ça va aller, tout va bien aller.

Et les pleurs de Sasuke avaient redoublé. Itachi en fait avait déjà fini de se faire interroger à cette heure là, et il était venu aussitôt voir son frère, le trouvant avec son ami. Il avait entendu ses paroles, puis les larmes de son cadet, Itachi avait compris qu'il était encore aimé profondément par d'autres gens, qu'il avait encore une famille qu'il s'était trouvé lui-même en ses amis. Mais Sasuke ? Il n'y avait personne qui était venu le voir, personne à part lui son grand frère, qui pourrait le soutenir comme il le faudrait. Itachi s'était écroulé contre le mur et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était décidé, les larmes iraient au placard, ce n'était pas ce dont avait besoin Sasuke.

Une fois calmé et totalement résolu, Itachi entra dans la pièce et fut heureux en voyant son petit frère se jeter dans ses bras et l'enserrer à l'en briser. Sasuke répétait inlassablement le mot pardon, tout en pleurant, encore et encore, et lui le garda dans ses bras et finit par l'embrasser sur le front, les cheveux, voulant lui montrer qu'il était et serait là. Finalement son frère s'était calmé, Itachi remercia gracieusement Yahiko qui lui tapota l'épaule avant de les laisser seuls.

Itachi avait cru qu'éviter le sujet, ne jamais dire à son petit frère que c'était de sa faute, serait l'aidé à se relever. Il se promit de ne jamais le faire. Le lendemain était arrivé un cousin éloigné, qui bien qu'il portait le même nom qu'eux et avait leur physique, était un total étranger. Le dernier membre de leur famille que les autorités avaient retrouvés, ce qui ne surprit pas Itachi qui avait appris qu'ils n'avaient pas de famille proche du coté de leur parents voilà bien longtemps. Des grands parents ? Ils n'étaient plus des deux cotés. Des oncles, des tantes ? Même pas. Le seul cousin qu'il avait connu était Shisui, et il avait connu une fin tragique avec ses parents dont le père avait été le petit frère de son père, tout ça dans un accident maritime à la noix. Il ne restait apparemment que cet homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Il se souvenait de s'être promis qu'il n'offrirait jamais un tel destin à son petit frère, qu'il garderait toujours un œil sur lui voire deux, histoire de le tirer de mauvais pas. Il l'aimait tellement ce gamin qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui avec ses mains si petites et ses yeux si grands, qui ne savait même pas encore ce que la vie pouvait bien lui réserver comme autre surprise du genre. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. D'accord, ses parents avaient planifiés sa vie, mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là, qu'il était vraiment libre, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Jusqu'ici il ne s'était jamais posé la question, certain que son père continuerait à le nourrir quoi qu'il fasse de sa vie, quitte à la rater entièrement. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus droit à faire ça, il devait réussir, coute que coute, pour continuer d'offrir le meilleur à son petit frère. Itachi ne se laissa pas abattre, encore moins quand il vit se cousin venir les chercher. Le seul qui avait répondu à l'appel de ce qu'il avait compris, personne d'autre ne s'était dérangé pour eux d'eux, pas même ceux qui se disaient amis de la famille.

Arriva ce cousin, un homme trentenaire, svelte et grand, au sourire qu'aucun des deux frères n'aima. Ses yeux avaient cet air un peu malin que connaissait un coin de ses lèvres, son nez était fin et droit, ses sourcils fins, son visage triangulaire, et sa chevelure d'un noir charbon profond cascadait librement sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses reins, des épis un peu partout. Il n'était pas laid, même assez sexy si Itachi se fiait aux regards convoiteurs des jeunes femmes qu'ils croisaient. Ses yeux étaient très fins, lui donnant un air mystérieux, soulignés par deux traits fin qui appuyaient son style particulier. Cet homme avait l'air simple, et sympathique au premier abord, habillé simplement d'un jean noir et d'un haut rouge sang, ayant à son poignet des bracelets en caoutchouc noir, ainsi que quelques bagues aux doigts et des santiags aux pieds. Sa voix grave ne lui parut pas de bon augure.

-Je suis Madara Uchiha, enchanté de vous rencontrer les enfants.

Sasuke s'était agrippé à lui, et Itachi en avait frémit. Il se rappelait bien de cet homme, comme il se rappelait avoir été ramené chez lui et ne s'y être jamais senti comme chez lui, d'y avoir vu son frère se refermer sur lui-même encore un peu plus. Il n'avait pas supporté de n'avoir presque rien à manger, de ne jamais voir la couleur de l'argent qui était normalement pour eux d'après le testament qu'avaient fais leurs parents. Non, ce Madara prenait les rentes pour lui et les laissait se démerder pratiquement sans rien, riant sadiquement quand Sasuke demandait un dessert ou un bonbon. Itachi était dans sa seizième année, ne les avait pas encore, et attendit patiemment son anniversaire, préparant avec l'aide de Yahiko les papiers qui lui permettraient de s'émanciper, de se gérer seul et de prendre en charge son frère.

Il avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il désirait. Itachi en était heureux, et à leur départ, Madara se retint de lui cracher au visage pour l'image qu'il lui avait faite aux yeux de la justice. Mais finalement, il lui avait tendu la main, et il se souviendrait toujours de cet instant. Il l'avait regardé avec dégoût, l'entendant lui dire :

C'est de bonne guerre.

Ils lui avaient juste demandé de faire office de famille, au moins de soutien. Il n'avait servi à rien sauf à leur voler de l'argent. Ce n'était pas de bonne guerre, ce n'était que justice. Itachi se souvenait l'avoir regardé de haut, d'avoir pris la main de son petit frère et d'avoir tourné le dos à cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à revoir. L'autre avait ri de son insulte, et le brun avait compris que la vie n'allait pas être facile.

Grâce à des contacts qu'il avait toujours gardés, à des services qu'on lui devait, Itachi parvint rapidement à avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Pour montrer sa bonne volonté, il avait acheté la panoplie du parfait étudiant, celui qui n'aurait jamais osé faire un pas en dehors de la ligne droite qui lui était tracée. Il avait repris les cours et travaillait à coté dès qu'il le pouvait, trouvant aussi du temps pour Sasuke qui avait bien compris qu'il ne devait pas trop en demander à son aîné. Il avait compris en le voyant rentrer tous les soirs et s'écrouler dans son lit que cette vie était bien dure pour lui, et il savait que c'était de sa faute, mais personne ne le lui disait jamais.

Ils vivaient dans un appartement minuscule, et Itachi donnait tout le confort qu'il pouvait à Sasuke qui n'avait pas à se plaindre. Vêtements, nourriture, jouets, il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer même s'il ne demandait rien. Itachi faisait en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien pour que personne ne vienne jamais le lui enlever. Pour ça il travaillait assez tard, revenait extenué, mais continuait pourtant avec ses devoirs et s'écroulait dès que c'était fais. Parfois son aîné s'écrouler sur ses cahiers, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, il lui demandait si lui s'en sortait avec les siens. Sasuke voyait tout ce qui était fais pour lui, le mal qu'avait son frère avec cette nouvelle vie, et il s'en voulait pour ça. Alors il avait commencé quand son frère n'était pas là, à étudier dès livres de cuisines qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque de son école où il passait beaucoup de temps. Il essayait des plats à la dose prêt, heureux de voir son frère dévorer la nourriture qu'il lui faisait et lui sourire. Ce n'était qu'un faible baume, mais il l'appréciait.

Sasuke parlait très peu, il n'y trouvait plus d'intérêt. Sagement il rentrait chez lui sans perdre de temps, raccompagné au début par les amis de son aîné qui petit à petit l'avaient laissé être responsable. Pour l'aider, il s'était mis à travailler pour leurs voisins quand il pouvait contre un peu d'argent qu'il mettait de coté. Sasuke ne faisait jamais un pas de travers, suivant à la lettre se ce que son grand frère lui demandait, ne prenant jamais aucun risque pour ne lui causer aucun soucis. Deux ans passèrent comme ça, et plus le temps passait, et plus Sasuke s'inquiétait.

Itachi était en train de le découvrir. C'était bizarre de tout revoir ainsi des années après, cela d'un point de vu extérieur.

En fait, Sasuke avait peur pour son aîné qui maigrissait à vue d'œil et dont les traits devenaient de plus en plus maladifs, que ce fussent ses cernes noirs ou ses joues creuses. Ce dernier n'avait même plus de temps pour lui, n'allait plus voir ses amis, se reposant à présent dès qu'il avait un peu de temps. Après les cours, il allait travailler dans un convenience store ou sur des chantiers, ne ménageant pas sa peine. Ensuite il travaillait ses cours et prenait soin de la maison si lui ne l'avait pas fait. Enfin il s'écroulait de nouveau. Itachi donnait plus qu'il ne pouvait vraiment, bien qu'il essayait toujours d'être là pour son frère. Aux événements importants à l'école, aux fêtes, et autres. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas envie de l'embêter avec tout ça, il ne lui en voulut même pas quand son grand frère oublia son anniversaire, alors qu'il lui avait toujours offert quelque chose. Cette nuit là, Sasuke c'était glissé près de son aîné pour dormir, ça lui avait suffit.

En voyant la scène, Itachi s'en souvint, l'ayant oublié à ce jour. Cette nuit là il s'était senti bien et en sécurité, et en se réveillant au matin il comprit pourquoi. Son cadet le tenait dans ses menottes, dormant tranquillement à coté de lui.

Un matin pourtant, Sasuke eut la peur de sa vie en le voyant manquer un pas et poser un genou à terre. Il venait de voir son visage, sa pâleur, et lui qui lui avait dis que ce n'était rien, qu'il devrait faire le ménage car ça devenait glissant et en avait ri. Mais Sasuke savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il faisait le ménage, tout était propre et en ordre, mais quand il était venu agripper son frère par réflexe pour l'empêcher de s'étaler, il avait sentit la forme de son corps contre lui. Son grand frère, la seule personne qui lui restait, était aussi mince qu'un squelette, plus légère qu'il n'aurait dû. Itachi avait l'impression de vivre tout ça du point de vue de son frère, il se vit quitter la maison en lui offrant un sourire rassurant ce qui lui fit plus peur que tout, et lui qui d'habitude courait à l'école pour être sur d'y être à l'heure en ne ralentissant que sur les derniers mètres, courut cette fois-ci dans une toute autre direction. C'est un Sasuke en pleurs qui alla trouver Yahiko qui venait d'ouvrir officiellement depuis quelques jours une boutique qu'Itachi n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de venir voir. Il s'était agrippé à lui devant les clients, pleurant à chaude larmes et en lançant des mots sans queues ni têtes pour expliquer la situation.

Itachi se rappelait de tout cela aussi, Yahiko lui avait expliqué par la suite la peur de Sasuke de le perdre à son tour.

Habituellement, Sasuke expliqua à Yahiko qu'il attendait son frère qui rentrait toujours vers la même heure, et qu'il lui faisait à manger que l'autre touchait à peine la plupart du temps, bien trop fatigué par sa vie. Il le voyait dormir à peine, et Sasuke avait fini par réaliser qu'il avait volé l'adolescence de son frère. Il ne voulait pas aller contre lui, ne disait rien, restait dans son coin et faisait son maximum pour faciliter sa vie, mais le voir comme il était aujourd'hui lui faisait peur, alors la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé c'était de venir pleurer dans les bras su rouquin pour qu'il l'aide. Yahiko aimait beaucoup Itachi, comme le reste de la troupe d'ailleurs, cela même si chacun avait sa manière de le montrer, et à tour de rôle ils allèrent le voir pour essayer de l'aider, mais l'Uchiha restait sourd à leurs propositions. Plusieurs fois ils vinrent, plusieurs fois il fit la sourde oreille.

Lui et sa fierté de merde.

Itachi tomba malade finalement, commençant à tousser, à se racler la gorge sans fin. Son teint devint cireux, et le fier Uchiha ne fut plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Plus les jours passaient, et plus il toussait fort, se courbant même parfois en deux ou se tenant la poitrine. Sasuke essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il avait peur, si peur qu'il appela cette fois-ci Yahiko et qu'il le supplia de faire quelque chose. Après une réunion d'urgence, le groupe prit une décision et décida d'aller le voir à la sortie de ses cours. Oui, il se souvenait de ce jour là.

À ce moment là, Itachi venait de terminer de passer des examens, ayant étudié comme un malade pour être sur d'avoir le diplôme qu'il désirait, étant reconnaissant pour la première fois de sa vie d'avoir tant de facilité à retenir ses cours. Grâce à ça il pouvait avaler des quantités astronomiques d'informations et avait pu revoir les programmes au dernier moment sans soucis. Déjà, il y avait deux ans il avait eu un diplôme qu'il n'aurait du avoir que cette année et avait décidé à cette période de prendre une année sabbatique avant de reprendre ses cours. La vie ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de faire ça, et aujourd'hui il bouclait en deux ans un programme de quatre ans. Certains étudiants le regardaient de travers, mais il n'en avait que faire, faisant tout en accélérer et espérant ne pas s'être planté, n'ayant plus de temps à consacrer à ce genre de chose trivial à ses yeux. Il devait se consacrer à un travail pour avoir assez d'argent pour faire vivre son frère, pour avoir mieux que ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui et enfin faire retrouver le sourire à son cadet. Quel naïf il avait été à l'époque. Itachi se vit s'adosser au muret entourant l'établissement pour pouvoir compter calmement ce qu'il lui restait comme monnaie avant sa prochaine paie.

Il se souvenait encore de cet instant là, avec son ventre qui réclamait par pitié ne serait qu'un quignon de pain, et sa gorge en feu qui voulait de quoi la soulager. Il jeta un regard vers l'établissement où il lui suffisait de retourner pour s'abreuver d'eau. Elle était à volonté, et il le faisait certains jours pour calmer sa faim. Il se souvenait de sa détresse, de sa peur de ne pas y arriver, de son envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin pour pleurer un bon coup. Il n'avait pas assez pour finir le mois et devrait rapidement trouver de quoi se faire de l'argent. À ce moment là, il se souvenait des options qu'il avait envisagées. La première était la plus directe : aller se vendre comme certains étudiants le faisaient dont le but de s'offrir une quelconque bêtise technologique, du moins pour une majorité, d'autres avaient des problèmes plus sérieux tout comme lui. La deuxième était de reprendre un peu de poids il ne savait comment et d'accepter l'offre d'un homme qu'il avait rencontré de devenir Host, mais il était certain que cette offre n'était pas nette et que rapidement il se serait retrouvé devant une caméra à tourner un AV contre son gré. La troisième ? Simple, faire de petits boulots illégaux mais qui rapportaient beaucoup d'argent et puis si possible grimper les échelons.

Fatigué, ayant envi de se reposer à cause de la légère fièvre qu'il avait, Itachi se demanda laquelle de ces solutions serait la plus simple. Et c'est au moment où il pensait à cette dernière solution avec plus de sérieux, qu'il s'était sentit entouré. Tous ses amis étaient là, Yahiko en tête comme d'habitude, mais son air habituellement calme était troublé. Deidara le regardait furibond, Sasori avait l'œil mauvais et il allait sans dire que les autres n'étaient pas de leurs meilleure humeur. Itachi se détacha de son mur, voulant s'en aller sans avoir à les affronter, et se mit à tousser au point qu'il dut se rattraper au mur de brique pour ne pas tomber à terre. La voix calme de son ami s'éleva alors.

-Arrête Itachi, on va t'aider.

-Non.

Sa réponse était toujours la même depuis des semaines, des mois, des années maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que l'argent devienne un problème entre eux. D'accord, il voulait bien que de temps à autre ils aillent voir si tout se passait bien pour Sasuke lorsqu'il travaillait tard, mais il ne voulait pas leur devoir plus que ça. Deidara l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, bien trop fine pour la saison, et hurla sans retenue, n'étant pas du genre de toute manière à faire dans la demi-mesure :

-Putain arrête de dire non abruti! t'es en train de te crever à la tâche ! on est tes potes oui ou merde ! on peut quand même te donner un peu de fric chacun ! ce que l'un ne peut faire, le groupe le pourra !

-D…

-Et si tu dis merde, je te rosse !

Itachi était bien trop fatigué pour entamer ce genre de conversation, et il devait trouver de l'argent, quelque chose à faire, rapidement. Sa main se posa sur celle de Deidara qui remarqua combien son corps était chaud, bien trop pour le peu de vêtements qu'il portait. Itachi était malade, en témoignaient les rougeurs qu'il avait aux joues, sa voix cassée et ses yeux brillants. Yahiko tapota l'épaule de Deidara, lui demandant ainsi de lâcher Itachi qui eut un mal de chien à rester debout. D'un même mouvement, Sasori et Kisame avaient voulu le soutenir, mais il s'était remis dos au mur, pestant contre son corps si faible et du fait qu'il voyait un peu trouble. C'était en train de recommencer, et la voix criarde de Deidara s'éleva encore :

-Arrête de croire que tu es tout seul bordel ! on est quoi nous ! rien ? on est là ! C'est parce qu'on a l'air de loubard c'est ça ! tu as peur que les services sociaux disent que tu as de mauvaises fréquentations et embarquent ton frère ! c'est ça ! mais on a trouvé des jobs normaux ! des trucs dont ils ne pourront jamais rien dire contre ! on n'est pas des mauvaises fréquentations !

-Deidara a raison sur ce point. Kisame à un bon poste depuis trois ans, moi depuis deux, et ce blond stupide à même réussit à se trouver un poste dans une galerie depuis quelques mois. Yahiko a sa boite…etc etc, on s'en sort bien comme tu peux le voir.

Sasori de sa voix profonde et calme essayait de le raisonner. Lui, l'un des plus réfléchis du groupe qui n'aimait pas pourtant s'occuper de trop près des affaires des autres, était en train de lui dire qu'il était là pour lui. Prendre de l'argent ? Leur argent ? Sans savoir quand il pourrait rembourser ? Il avait le droit de faire ça ? Alors qu'eux arrivaient aussi à peine à s'en sortir dans leurs vies ? Mieux que quiconque Itachi connaissait leurs histoires, leurs difficultés, leurs problèmes d'argent…il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il se remit à tousser, et Kisame passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir droit alors qu'il avait les mains devant sa bouche pour y cracher ses poumons. Yahiko, qui était plus vieux que lui de deux ans, posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et lui lança d'une voix parfaitement mesurée :

-Il ne reste que nous sur tous les gens qui t'entouraient Itachi, et ça veut dire qu'on est tes vrais amis. Tu peux compter sur nous sans jamais rien craindre en retour. Si ça te fais mal de prendre l'argent de nos mains gracieusement, alors t'es libre de nous le rendre un jour.

-…

-Si tu continues comme ça mon vieux, tu vas finir par en crever d'épuisement. Et si tu meurs, Sasuke sera seul. Tu veux lui faire ça ?

Il était rare de voir Itachi choqué, et pourtant c'était là son expression. Le brun était au bord des larmes de se voir être si bas. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela pouvait faire si mal de se rendre compte que l'on n'avait plus rien, puis finalement de voir que des gens qui n'avaient pas son sang pouvaient être si bon. Voir cela une deuxième fois ravivait en lui ces mêmes sentiments. Il leur serait redevable à vie. D'un ton un peu paternaliste, Kisame qui était encore un peu plus âgé que Yahiko, lui tapota la tête et lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, on le sait. Alors accepte notre aide comme toi-même tu viendrais nous aider en cas de coup bas…comme tu l'as déjà fais par ailleurs.

C'était dur cette situation, et c'était si bon d'avoir de tels amis. Itachi savait que de sa vie il n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour leur montrer sa gratitude. Ses larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues, silencieusement, tellement il était heureux. Son corps tremblotait légèrement, prêt à lâcher sous le peu de poids qu'il lui restait, et Itachi hocha de la tête de haut en bas. Enfin il acceptait.

-Ok ok ok, ça va chiale pas, tu nous gênes !

-C'est toi qu'il gêne Dei.

-Oh ça va Sasori, Hmpf.

Ils ne purent retenir un rire devant se changement d'atmosphère. Ils étaient soulagés que le brun se décide enfin à recourir à leur aide, et ils feraient tous pour l'aider. À eux tous ils avaient calculé, et avaient vu qu'ils pouvaient le dépanner pour une bonne petite somme. Ils ne lui en parlèrent pas, ne voulant pas le gêner plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et Hidan prit enfin la parole, se déridant enfin :

-Bien, alors on s'occupera de temps en temps de Sasuke comme ça tu économiseras du pognon quand tu bosses la nuit et que tu prends une nounou.

-Et passe un peu plus de temps avec lui. Il ne lui reste que toi et il doit s'en vouloir assez comme ça. Rajouta Yahiko qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Itachi lui hurle d'une voix éraillée :

-DIS PAS ÇA ! et tous sursautèrent mis à part Yahiko, car jamais personne ici encore ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

-Je dis ce qui est et tu le sais. T'as beau être un rêveur, tu es le plus terre à terre de nous tous. Tu as du remarquer…j'espère…la détresse dans laquelle est ton frère ?

-…

-Il ne parle pratiquement à personne, rentre directement de l'école après avoir finis sa journée, fait tout ce que tu lui demandes et attends gentiment que tu rentres. Ou alors il demande aux voisins s'il peut faire des trucs pour eux, histoire de se ramasser quelques yens qu'il économise patiemment jusqu'à ton anniversaire.

-Mon …anniversaire ?

-Hm ? ah ouais, il parait que tu as oublié le sien, mais il ne t'en veut pas du tout. Par contre pour le tiens, que tu as oublié aussi, il m'a dis t'avoir acheté des dangos d'une très bonne pâtisserie et du thé de je ne sais plus où.

Yahiko le regarda en coin, voyant qu'Itachi était en train de se remémorer tout ça. Aujourd'hui encore il s'en rappelait. C'est pour ça que maintenant il faisait son maximum pour ne pas oublier ces deux dates les plus importantes de l'année, et qu'il lui faisait toujours des cadeaux de fous. Mais il aimait son frère et il voulait être sur que Sasuke le sache. Itachi croisa les bras, sachant ce qui allait arriver par la suite, Sasori lui fit une remarque qui le rendit honteux.

-Et à moi il est venu me dire que tu n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait acheté ça spécialement pour toi. La dernière fois que je suis allé chez toi, j'ai attendu trois heures et lui était avec moi. Il m'a offert de quoi boire mais n'avait rien à me donner d'autre qu'un paquet de biscuit qu'il avait acheté après les cours, et sans un bruit il a fait ses devoirs à coté de moi en me laissant regarder la télé. Et quand il les a finis, j'aurais cru qu'il m'aurait proposé un jeu comme il le faisait avant, et bien non figure toi. Il s'est mis à regarder la télé et n'a plus bougé. Tu sais ce que je lui ai demandé ?

-…non.

-S'il avait quelque chose à manger au frigo vu que l'heure du repas était dépassé. Sasuke m'a dis qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Tout simplement, il n'y avait rien, alors j'ai commandé une pizza et en attendant que ça arrive je lui ai posé quelques questions, si ça arrivait souvent et tout. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dis ?

-N…non.

-Qu'il sait que c'est dur pour toi, qu'il ne te demandera pas plus que tu ne peux lui donner, et qu'ensuite il y a bien quelques boites de légumes dans le placard, mais qu'il ne les cuisinera pas tant que tu ne seras pas rentrer. Et là, j'ai compris pourquoi.

-…

-Ta gazinière est à gaz, et Sasuke ne supporte plus de voir une flamme s'il est tout seul. J'ai allumé une cigarette à coté de lui et il est devenu livide. D'ailleurs, son pédopsychiatre là, tu devrais le virer.

-…

-Là Sasori n'a pas tort, Sasuke m'a dis qu'il ne voulait pas parler à cet homme bizarre ni à son assistant. Tu devrais lui parler un peu plus Itachi, ce n'est peu être pas à un étranger qu'il désire le faire, surtout que cet homme est…bizarre. Ton frère n'a pas du tout la vie d'un gamin de son âge, il a bien trop peur de faire un mauvais pas et que tu le détestes pour ça. Sasuke est celui qui a le plus balisé pour toi tu sais ? il est venu me voir et m'a téléphoner plusieurs fois pour que je fasse quelque chose.

-…je…Yahi…

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'inquiète, ne le fait pas non plus. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il tient beaucoup de toi. Tu peux faire ça ?

-…d'accord.

-Et si on t'aide tu vas pouvoir passer tes diplômes et tout le reste.

-Diplômes ? je...viens de…le faire.

-Itachi ?

Il se souvenait encore de cette fatigue qui était apparue dès qu'il s'était relâché à ce moment là. Tout son stress, sa maladie, ses examens, le travail, l'apaisement que venait de lui donner ses amis, se tout, venait de l'assommer, son cerveau était en train de se déconnecter. La dernière phrase qu'il s'entendit dire fut :

-…je vous devrais….une vie….les gars.

-Tu crois qu'une seule suffira ? avait répondu Kakuzu.

Il avait souri avant de s'endormir dans les bras de Kisame qui l'avait porté jusqu'à sa voiture où ils étaient tous montés, pratiquement les uns sur les autres, pour trouver un hôpital. Sasori et Deidara étaient partis chercher Sasuke qui, dès qu'il arriva à l'hôpital, commença à se sentir mal. Mais avec toute sa volonté, il se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre de son frère, et en le voyant dans le lit immaculé, ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il fallut tout le talent de Yahiko pour qu'il arrête, mais son inquiétude était dessinée sur ses traits fins. Sasuke détestait les hôpitaux, tout comme il détestait les feux et les flammes. L'inconscience d'Itachi dura des heures.

A ce moment là, il n'en pouvait plus. Si ses amis n'étaient pas venus l'aider comme ils l'avaient fais, sans doute qu'il aurait mal fini. Peut être pas en truand car on lui aurait pris Sasuke, peut être pas en Host car cela aurait eu la même conséquence, mais peut être qu'il se serait vendu occasionnellement pour avoir de l'argent facilement, se cachant pour ne pas tomber sur les services sociaux. Aurait-il pu regarder son frère droit dans les yeux ? Il n'en était pas sur, mais au moins il l'aurait sauvé. Sa deuxième famille l'avait sauvé, et Itachi ne put se retenir de sourire à se souvenir. Il les aimait ces mecs là, sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur eux quelque soit l'adversité.

Sasuke n'avait souri qu'en revoyant ses paupières s'entrouvrir, et il l'avait pris dans ses bras en le serrant très fort. Itachi s'était excusé et leur longue conversation commença. Il lui avait promis qu'il rentrerait plus tôt, que ses amis allaient l'aidés, qu'il allait vite trouver un job et qu'il lui offrirait plus de choses. Il parla du psy et de l'école, chose à laquelle il ne s'était plus intéressé depuis un moment. Sasuke lui raconta quelques anecdotes, montrant à son aîné sans le vouloir combien il s'était renfermé. Itachi le garda contre lui, et les deux frères s'endormirent sous l'œil protecteur de Yahiko qui était resté dans un coin de la pièce, à lire un journal tout en ayant un sourire étalé sur la face. Il aimait bien les Uchiha.

Itachi savait ce qui allait suivre. Il sortirait de l'hôpital, trouverait un petit job d'assistant grâce à l'aide de Kisame, dans une boîte assez grosse. Cette entreprise serait florissante, et Itachi aurait bien plus de travail qu'il ne croyait alors. Mais Sasuke ferait toujours tout en sa faveur pour lui faciliter la vie. Il continuerait de porter se nouveau caractère que cet incendie avait gravé en lui, il s'ouvrirait uniquement à très peu de personne. Ses amis à lui tout d'abord, qu'il accueillait toujours d'un petit sourire tout en se montrant intentionné même s'il ne laissait rien transparaitre, à ses propres amis ensuite qu'il se ferait en changeant une première fois d'école. Deux énergumènes bien singuliers, frère et sœur, totalement déjantés une fois ensemble et peu potable individuellement. Mais son petit frère s'entendait assez avec eux, pas au point de les amener jusqu'à chez eux, mais au moins il souriait et plaisantait en leur compagnie.

Pendant ce temps là, il gravirait les échelons de sa société d'un extrême à un autre, commençant en bas de l'échelle, à peine remarqué si ce n'était pour son physique. Pendant quelques mois il serait au service des autres, détesté par un chef de service qui lui en voulait pour une beauté que lui n'avait pas demandé. Mais il s'accrocherait, donnant parfois un conseil à Kisame sur une situation peu claire pour ce dernier. Finalement, le patron de l'entreprise mourrait dans un crash d'avion, laissant sa veuve à la tête de l'entreprise, ayant reçu toutes ses parts de l'affaire, tout l'argent et la paperasse qui allaient avec.

Itachi ne connaissait pas le visage de cette femme et s'en fichait royalement du moment qu'il recevait l'argent qu'il lui fallait chaque mois. Mais l'entreprise commencerait à péricliter, les employés commenceraient à avoir peur pour leurs postes. Plusieurs mauvaises décisions seraient été prises, des acheteurs potentiels se montreraient, et Itachi apprendrait tout ça de la bouche de Kisame, chef d'un service à des étages plus haut. Itachi ne voulant pas perdre son travail, l'aidera à remonter la pente bien que cela ne fasse pas parti de son travail, étudiera tout ce qu'il faudrait pour ça, et passerait de l'homme à tout faire à conseiller du service de son ami. Il gérait parfaitement le stress, les affaires, motivant les troupes par l'intermédiaire de son ami et ne remarquerait pas un regard posé sur lui.

Konan, fraîchement patronne, se serait promenée dans l'établissement en se questionnant sur ce qui serait le mieux pour cette affaire et les gens qui y travaillaient. S'arrêtant à un niveau pour une pause, elle remarquerait Itachi qui occupait deux postes dont l'un gracieusement depuis la mort de son cher et tendre. Elle l'observerait, trouvant se garçon fascinant, autant dans son sérieux que dans son honnêteté. Cela faisait un an à peine qu'Itachi était dans cette entreprise, et un matin il reçut un courrier le propulsant à un poste bien plus élevé que celui qu'il avait. Officiellement il travaillait comme conseiller pour les chefs d'équipes des différents bureaux, et ce nouveau challenge fut un défi qu'il releva haut la main. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi ? Qui l'y avait mis ? Beaucoup de questions qui étaient sans réponses, mais il s'en fichait, profitant pleinement de tout ça.

Il forma en plus quelques personnes pour l'aider, ne ménageant pas sa peine. Sasuke avait encore un peu plus mûrit et commençait à travailler son style ténébreux, ce qui commença à poser quelques problèmes. Mais il gérait au mieux, et l'entreprise bientôt fut de nouveau sur pied ou presque. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver dans son bureau, un peu en retard, il y trouva une femme qui regardait une photo de lui et de son frère accrochée au mur. Cette femme était d'une grande beauté, un peu froide, à l'allure stricte dans son tailleur près du corps qui lui donnait l'apparence d'une dominatrice. Mais son sourire fut très chaleureux, et elle se présenta à lui.

Itachi se souvenait l'avoir vu plusieurs fois autour de lui, mais ne se serait jamais douter qu'elle était son boss. Cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'il était ici, et elle lui demanda après s'être présentée, de devenir son secrétaire particulier car elle était certaine qu'avec lui elle pourrait atteindre des sommets inégalés, et ainsi permettre à cette entreprise d'exploser toutes les prévisions qu'on avait pu y espérer. Ce que cela impliquerait, il voulait y réfléchir, et elle lui en laissa le temps, partant de son bureau le dos droit, l'allure fière et classe.

Jusqu'à ce jour, Itachi n'avait jamais écouté les bruits de couloirs, et il tomba des nues en apprenant qu'elle avait les yeux sur lui depuis un moment. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ? Jamais il ne comprit. Mais c'est en se renseignant à droite et à gauche qu'il apprit finalement plus qu'il ne l'aurait espérer. Celui qui lui servait de secrétaire à présent et qui voulait prendre sa retraite, un vieil homme vif et assez petit, qui lui donnait un air de pépé gâteaux, lui expliqua contre quelques coupes de saké que la patronne avait été complètement désespéré de sa situation jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve.

Konan l'avait remarqué déjà physiquement, puis ensuite parce qu'elle l'avait vu travailler avec rigueur et sérieux. Après quelques questions, elle avait appris sa situation familiale et le pourquoi de cette hargne au travail. Pendant des jours elle était venue observer sa détermination, sa franchise, et tout ce qui le caractérisait. Une semaine plus tard, elle avait décidé de se battre comme lui pour l'entreprise de son aimé, et de se frotter à un monde d'homme. Lorsqu'elle perdait le peu de foi qu'elle avait, elle redescendait le voir travailler, et avait finis par lui confier le poste qu'il occupait gratuitement de manière officielle pour que sa paie soit plus grande.

Itachi accepta après ce tête à tête d'avec le secrétaire actuel d'en prendre sa place, avec pour condition d'être former sur une période qu'ils détermineraient. Peu de temps après, Itachi se tenait à coté de la jeune femme, mais plus souvent à un pas derrière elle. Prévenant, il était parfait dans son rôle, la conseillant, l'aiguillant, lui redonnant confiance lorsqu'il le fallait et lui faisant éviter de nombreux pièges. Itachi se renseignait sur leurs partenaires, leurs ennemis, prévoyait les coups bas et les tendances qu'il y aurait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore il n'avait jamais flanché dans ce domaine, et personne n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de lui.

Il avait vingt ans, elle vingt-six. Konan avait toujours eu un faible pour Itachi, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre eux. La perte de son mari l'avait tué, mais Itachi lui avait permis de revivre et de changer, d'apprendre à se gérer seule et à pouvoir lever le menton fièrement devant la haute. Elle l'aimait de plus en plus et l'avait bien compris, son deuil était fait même si parfois elle pensait encore à cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle aimerait toujours d'un amour particulier mais différent de celui qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Elle aimait Itachi, mais pas de la même manière qu'elle avait aimé Nagato, et elle voulait vivre cet amour nouveau. Sauf que le brun n'avait pas l'air de partager les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, et Konan n'était pas du genre à attaquer. Mais là, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Elle commença juste par des détails, mais Itachi avait l'air d'être aveugle. Parfois elle se demandait si en se mettant nue sous son nez, il comprendrait ? Pas sur. Elle continua à s'en épuiser mentalement, ne trouvant plus grand-chose à faire si ce n'était des actes directs. C'était vrai, il avait d'autres problèmes en tête pour voir qu'elle le voulait, mais Konan avait réussi à le mettre en confiance, et par moment il lui parlait de Sasuke, de ce qu'avait été sa famille. Jamais trop longtemps cependant, de peur de la fatiguer sur le sujet bien qu'elle l'écoutait toujours attentivement. Elle n'était pas de sa famille, il n'avait pas à l'ennuyer avec ça. Il ne voulait pas lui paraître pitoyable et se voir attribuer divers avantages parce qu'elle l'aurait pris en pitié. Il aura fallu quelques mois pour qu'il se mette à penser à elle même en dehors du travail, parfois pour un rien, juste parce qu'il voyait quelque chose qui aurait pu lui plaire dans une vitrine.

Ça le fit sourire. C'était vrai, ça avait commencé comme ça, tout simplement et en douceur, sans précipitation, comme si elle avait su que cela l'aurait fais fuir.

A cette époque, il était entré dans sa vie, allant la chercher le matin grâce au permis qu'elle lui avait fait passer et à la voiture qu'elle avait achetée suivant ses goûts. Il la ramenait le soir, quelque soit l'heure, attendant toujours que la lumière s'allume dans son salon avant de redémarrer. Il vérifiait qu'elle avait de quoi manger lorsqu'elle était plongée dans son travail et qu'elle n'en sortait que pour aller aux toilettes et encore. Il nettoyait parfois un peu chez elle quand elle travaillait et que lui avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire. Il apprit à voir ses défauts comme ses qualités, mais ce n'était pas à lui de juger, et de toute façon il aimait assez cela. Être le seul à savoir comment elle se comportait quand il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui faisait son charme, et il s'était promis de veiller sur elle comme sur son propre frère lorsqu'il l'avait vu pensive et au bord des larmes devant la photo de son mari.

Il avait finis par se mettre ensemble à cause d'une tierce personne. Un homme d'affaire qui la draguait depuis des semaines, lui envoyant des fleurs et des petits cadeaux qui agacèrent Itachi au plus haut point. C'est à une réception où il accompagna Konan que tout faillit dégénérer. L'autre voulu profiter d'elle, Itachi la sauva de ses griffes et exhorta verbalement l'homme à sortir de ses gants, sournoisement, comme il savait l'être parfois. Ce soir là il se prit un coup de poing en pleine face, sous la furie d'un homme ayant un peu trop bu, ce qui marqua sa fin en montrant son vrai visage en société. Itachi l'humilia de presque rien, mais les répercussions furent grande, et Konan n'étant pas dupe, était entrée dans le jeu, n'aimant pas particulièrement cet homme, et lui mit tout sur le dos en expliquant que son secrétaire l'avait sauvé de sa perversité. Elle fit semblant de s'offusquer et d'être choquée, puis décida de rentrer plus tôt, Itachi sur les talons. Ensemble ils éclatèrent de rire dans la voiture alors qu'ils regagnaient la route.

Itachi l'avait alors raccompagné chez elle, et elle avait posé sa main sur son bras, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et l'inviter. Il refusa tout d'abord, la vexant quelque peu, mais elle savait une chose sur cet homme-ci. Il était plus compliqué que les autres. Alors Konan lui demanda ce qui l'empêchait de l'aimer, et il invoqua comme raison qu'il avait gravis trop vite les échelons, et que si une relation entre eux venait à s'apprendre, alors l'on pourrait croire qu'il l'avait séduite pour atteindre le poste qu'il détenait aujourd'hui et qu'ils y perdraient beaucoup.

Itachi ne put se retenir de sourire en repensant à cela.

En fait, il ne tint pas plus d'une semaine comme ça, et l'embrassa un soir. Elle était à son bureau, chez elle, signant quelques papiers pendant que lui terminait de faire à manger. Il l'avait regardé un moment, de sa manière de mordiller son stylo à celle de se tenir sur sa chaise en cuir de manière si peu sexy et pourtant si attirante à ses yeux. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois il était allé à elle, l'avait renversé sur son siège, et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. Elle, surprise, avait poussé un petit cri qui se termina bien vite en un soupir comblé.

Ce soir là il découcha sans prévenir Sasuke, et ne pensa à lui que bien longtemps après. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Au matin, il avait regardé le corps alangui à coté de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les paupières en les clignant plusieurs fois, lui donnant encore envie d'elle. À son air fermé, elle frissonna.

-Tu regrettes ? fit-elle.

-Non. Et ça, c'était vrai. Il ne regrettait absolument rien, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux d'ébène.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si sombre ?

Itachi continua de la fixer et une certaine douceur éclaira ses traits. Un sourire presque imperceptible lui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Gentiment il remit en place quelques-unes de ses mèches et lui caressa au final la joue en ramenant sa main vers lui. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait, elle ne le voulait que pour elle, à jamais.

-Parce qu'il va falloir que l'on se cache et que l'on joue devant les gens, pour qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qu'il y a entre nous et que l'on ne remette pas en cause mon poste et les décisions que tu aurais pu prendre grâce à moi. Il est trop tôt pour une telle relation sans commérages.

-Tes décisions ont été bénéfique jusque là…

-Mais les gens ne verront pas ça, et n'importe quoi serait une prétention à ta perte, tu le sais comme je le sais.

-…

-Ils pourront dire que j'ai abusé de ta faiblesse, que j'essaie de prendre le pouvoir de cette entreprise et…

-C'est faux !

-Mais ça pourrait se passer ainsi. Alors il vaut mieux attendre pour le moment. Pourras-tu le faire ?

-…tu m'aimeras comme tu m'as aimé ce soir ?

-Oui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire plus, car elle pouvait clairement le lire dans son sourire et son regard, si doux posés sur sa personne. Itachi l'aimait tendrement, exceptionnellement, la voyant enfin. Konan se sentait forte, et ça faisait si longtemps que ça n'avait pas été d'une telle intensité. Elle se sentait bien et prête à briser de nombreuses portes. Il serait son pygmalion dans ces adversités à venir.

-Alors je pourrais le faire.

Il avait ressenti un immense bonheur en entendant cela. Au lieu de sortir du lit pour se préparer, il glissa de nouveau vers elle, prompte à lui déclarer sa flamme via le biais de son corps. Elle n'était pas en reste pour lui répondre, et ils continuèrent un moment, long, plaisant et chaud, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone ne les rappelle à la réalité. Le bureau s'inquiétait, et Itachi ne put retenir un petit rire sec, leur disant qu'ils arrivaient. Pendant qu'elle se préparait, il avait appelé son frère et c'était excusé de ne pas avoir pu l'appelé.

-S'il avait su.

Sasuke n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, bien trop inquiet de ne pas le voir rentrer. Il avait calmé sa peur en lisant un livre et en surveillant l'heure, s'empêchant d'appeler Yahiko ou n'importe qui de la bande pour savoir où était son frère. Quand Sasuke eut de ses nouvelles il ne le blâma pas, car bien trop soulagé pour ça, mais longtemps il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Itachi. En voyant l'attitude de son aîné, ses absences un peu plus souvent répétées, et les soupirs qu'il pouvait avoir, Sasuke finit par se douter de ce qui se passait et se trouva quelque peu désemparé, mis de coté.

Itachi n'avait pas réalisé que son petit frère s'en doutait, et aujourd'hui encore il se demandait si cela avait été le déclencheur ou pas.

L'année de ses treize ans Sasuke revint avec un tatouage sur la hanche, et se fut l'école qui en parla à Itachi. Ils l'avaient découvert alors que Sasuke avait piscine, et cela avait fait un tollé. Que faire face à ça ? Lui-même en possédait bien que tout comme lui, ils ne se trouvaient pas à un endroit visible de tous. Il le réprimanda tout d'abord sur l'origine du tatouage, lui demandant qui l'avait fais et où, rassuré finalement par Yahiko qui connaissait celui qui avait exercé son talent sur son frère. Itachi continua ensuite sur les normes de sécurité et sur sa santé, le regard des gens finalement qui jugeaient cela très mal et qui, comme pour lui, ne voulaient pas donner du travail à ceux en portant. Finalement en voyant le mutisme de son cadet il lui avait simplement demandé pourquoi, et Sasuke lui avait expliqué ce qu'il voyait en ce tatouage et pourquoi il était important pour lui.

Alors il accepta, mais lui demanda de toujours le prévenir avant s'il voulait s'en faire d'autres. Sasuke tint parole, lui demandant à chaque fois, et comme chacun d'eux avaient un sens pour son petit frère, Itachi le laissa faire et le changea d'école pour le mettre là où il se trouvait aujourd'hui. Il voulait le bonheur de son cadet, et si cela passait par ça, alors il le laisserait faire. C'est sans trop d'accro que se poursuivit leur route jusqu'à aujourd'hui…avec Naruto Uzumaki.

Itachi qui voyait encore tout ça se passer devant lui venait de remarquer l'éclat dans l'œil de son cadet. Il était en train de revoir l'évolution de son frère depuis l'arrivée du blond. Sasuke était heureux, il avait quelqu'un avec lui comme lui-même avec ses amis et Konan. Son frère pouvait enfin compter sur quelqu'un qu'il avait trouvé lui-même, le prouvait l'éclat de rire qu'il venait d'avoir, mais aussi le sourire qui s'ensuivit. Depuis le retour du blond dans leur vie, il avait pu voir son frère se détendre, devenir plus vivant, rire et s'énerver, être taquin et surtout moins réservé. Itachi devait se rendre à l'évidence, Sasuke avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le changeait et cela en mieux.

Naruto à coté de son frère était tout aussi heureux, même s'il aimait le faire rager, mais ce qu'Itachi put voir dans tous ces passages qui lui revenaient en mémoire, c'était que le blond protégeait le brun, qu'il veillait sur lui même sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, respectant le caractère fière de l'Uchiha. Naruto agissait envers son frère comme lui, sauf que cela allait plus loin, qu'il pouvait se montrer plus doux et plus câlin, qu'il pouvait apaiser son cœur d'une manière que lui ne pourrait pas. Revint devant ces yeux le passage d'il y avait quelques semaines, quand il les avait trouvé et ce qui avait été dis. Naruto qui avait eu peur d'abandonner Sasuke à son sort, Sasuke qui le protégeait comme il ne l'avait jamais fais avec personne. Son frère qui se dressait devant lui et son amant, alors que jamais il ne lui avait tenu tête jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cette peur et cette inquiétude qui étaient dessinée dans ses yeux, cette supplique de ne pas lui faire du mal, et cette détermination à le contrer s'il osait aller plus loin. Peut être que Sasuke ne le savait pas encore, mais dans ses yeux il pouvait lire de l'amour pour le blond.

Ce qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt le frappa en plein cœur. Naruto aimait son frère, celui-ci ne s'était pas prononcé, cherchant à le rejeter comme il lui avait dis de le faire, au point de s'en faire mal pourtant. Il pouvait encore entendre la détresse de son petit frère. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas Naruto qui détruisait Sasuke, non, c'était lui, Itachi, qui l'avait fais. Son frère n'était pas heureux au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Itachi ouvrit les yeux avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Ce rêve avait été tellement bizarre, si long et intense. Konan était dans ses bras, dormait silencieusement contre lui, lovée contre son corps, une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Il pouvait entendre son propre cœur faire des bonds alors qu'il venait de comprendre. Itachi se resserra un peu plus contre elle, la faisant soupirer dans son sommeil, et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de nicher son visage contre son cou. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, et resta un long moment contre elle, juste pour l'écouter dormir paisiblement contre lui. La protéger et l'aimer, rire avec elle et partager ses peines, il était sur que Konan pensait comme lui pour lui. Et maintenant, il était certain que Naruto pensait de cette même manière pour son frère, n'avait-il pas vu chez lui se regard un peu chaud et tendre posé sur son cadet à quelques reprises ? Nombre de fois il avait cru avoir mal vu ou mal interprété.

Konan battit des cils, se réveillant doucement, et il l'embrassa sur le front, continua sur l'arête de son nez avant de capturer ses lèvres longuement, prenant son temps, avant de descendre jusqu'à son menton. Elle soupira de bonheur, le laissa faire, totalement désarmée. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ? Comment son petit frère aurait-il pu laisser quelqu'un le toucher à se point s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment ? Sasuke détestait les contacts, même avec les gens proches de lui, ne faisant que peu d'exceptions. Alors pour une caresse si intime…il était idiot. Cela le fit glousser, et il renversa Konan sur le dos, se mettant entre ses jambes, ses avant-bras posés autour de son visage, son poids sur elle mais pas totalement. Elle lui offrit un joli sourire, l'embrassa, il continua, désireux de s'unir à elle ici ou autre part, mais d'être à elle, en elle, liés.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait été si tendre, et Konan sut que son amant venait de prendre une décision. Il l'aima, le lui répéta plusieurs fois au creux de l'oreille, la faisant sourire et réveillant en elle une envie folle de l'accueillir. À son tour elle le lui susurra au coin de l'oreille, mordillant son lobe et le couvrant de baiser. Leur câlin dura un moment, et ils restèrent cote à cote, elle dans ses bras, se faisant caresser le dos tendrement alors qu'elle déposait encore quelques baisers sur son torse. Itachi avait retrouvé sa stature, et de sa voix à nouveau assurée mais basse, comme pour ne pas briser le moment, il lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas facile d'élever quelqu'un.

Konan arrêta de l'embrasser, calant sa tête contre son corps encore chaud et ne put retenir un petit gloussement. Ce n'était pas méchant ni moqueur, elle avait juste la sensation de le comprendre en cet instant et lui répondit :

-Tu auras de l'expérience pour les prochains.

-Pffff.

-Souffle pas idiot, je suis sur que tu feras un père super.

-Hn…je ne pourrais qu'essayer au mieux. Mais bon, il me faudrait déjà des enfants.

Itachi s'était renversé sur le dos, une main sur le front. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne un cachet pour se mal de tête qui persistait un peu trop. Konan en profita pour se relever tout contre lui, frottant le bout de ses seins contre sa peau pour se mettre à demi au dessus de lui, une main posée sur son torse. Elle voulait savoir quel serait le choc quand elle lui dirait :

-On pourrait, nous, en faire.

-De quoi ?

-Des enfants.

Son cœur avait manqué un battement avant de reprendre fortement, dans une cacophonie affolante. Il avait peur ? Mais il la rassura de suite en rougissant un peu à l'idée qu'elle venait de lui insuffler. Konan voulait bien porter ses enfants ? Elle l'aimait à ce point ?...avoir sa propre famille ? Itachi en aurait pleuré de joie, au lieu de quoi il la serra dans ses bras, fortement en lui répétant qu'il l'aimerait à tout jamais et de l'embrasser sur sa tempe, sa joue, allant jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il scella. Il l'aimait cette femme. Elle n'avait même pas hésité à dire 'des' quand 'un' l'aurait déjà mis dans une joie folle. Itachi glissa son visage dans son cou, et il resta comme ça un moment.

-Konan.

-Oui ?

-Ça fait cinq ans.

-À peu près, pourquoi ?

-…on pourrait officialiser notre relation maintenant, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Elle se tendit un instant avant de s'écarter de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il adora voir la joie envahir son visage à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire et toutes les conséquences qui en découlerait. Elle avait été rarement si heureuse, et d'une voix un peu troublée, elle lui chuchota :

-J'attends ça depuis le premier jour tu sais.

Il savait oui, et en ce jour il pensait que l'instant était le bon. Itachi la laissa l'embrasser, captura ses lèvres dès qu'elle les laissa, caressant son dos alors qu'elle le faisait à sa joue.

-Très bien, mais avant de le faire, j'ai quelque chose à régler.

-Le cas de ton frère ?

-Non, la relation de mon frère.

-Relation ? Oh, tu acceptes alors ?

-…j'ai compris, tout simplement. J'ai ouvert les yeux…merci.

Itachi l'embrassa une dernière fois et se redressa, s'habillant sur le bord du canapé, s'y étant assis. Elle admira le tatouage dans son dos, qui roulait sus ses muscles, et avant de se lever pour s'en aller, il l'embrassa encore en prenant son temps.

-Je reviendrais un peu plus tard, d'accord.

-Tu peux venir quand tu veux ici, et tu le sais Itachi.

Elle adorait le voir sourire. Un instant plus tard, la porte se referma sur lui. Konan s'enroula dans le drap et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, voyant son homme sortir du bâtiment pour retourner à sa voiture. Tous se passerait bien, elle en était sur.

* * *

><p>à suivre, et merci à tous pour vos commentaires :')<p> 


	15. 15 l'amour rend bien des choses possible

**Your smile is my weakness.**

**Résumé Chap 14** : Durant sa nuit chez Konan, Itachi se souvient de ce qu'a été sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle n'a pas été rose pendant longtemps, mais il a réussi à se trouver une nouvelle famille, et plus important, son petit frère était là. Lui, si fragile, qui se croyait coupable de la mort de leur parents. Il ne pouvait en conclure qu'une seule chose…Alors il rentre à son appartement pour retrouver son cadet et l'amant de ce dernier.

_**Chap 15 : L'amour**_ _**rend bien des choses possible. **_

À quelques kilomètres de là, dans le silence de l'appartement, Naruto avait senti bouger contre lui Sasuke. Ce dernier était réglé comme une horloge et se réveillait automatiquement dès qu'il avait assez dormi, et ça devait être ce moment justement. Le brun avait remué en sentant un corps contre lui, et tout lui était revenu en mémoire. C'était Naruto qui était à coté de lui, pas son frère, de toute manière ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec Itachi. Naruto remua contre lui, bailla un bon coup avant de se coller de nouveau à lui.

-Hey, Teme.

-Hn ?

-On reste ensemble maintenant hein.

-…Hn.

Naruto était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, le voyant se soutirer à ce câlin matinal. Ça ne le découragea pas du tout. Maintenant il savait que Sasuke avait des airs bourru à l'extérieur, voir à être aussi glacial qu'un iceberg, mais qu'au fond de lui il était chaud comme de la braise et plus gentil qu'il voulait bien le montrer. De but en blanc, Naruto lança :

-Si on faisait le test ?

-Hein ?

-Le test, pour le sida VIH et tout ça. On est des mecs donc pas de risques autres que ceux-là, et il parait que c'est meilleur sans capotes.

-Pervers.

-Hahaha, tu peux parler mais qui est en train de sourire à l'idée ?

-Hmpf.

-Je compte pas aller voir ailleurs…et toi ?

-…moi j'ai jamais voulu voir à l'origine Usuratonkachi, alors bon…

-Sasuke avait vraiment l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire, et Naruto lui montra son sérieux juste en lui disant un simple :

-Sasuke.

-Hmpf, ok.

Il vit bien le rictus de l'Uchiha, il savait que Sasuke se donnait juste un genre en ce moment même. L'envie de l'enquiquiner sur sa petite crise d'hier soir disparue totalement. Il voulait le garder de bonne humeur comme en ce moment même, et éviter les prises de têtes tant que cela serait possible. C'est quand il l'embrassa sur la joue que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'on y toqua en même temps.

Itachi était là.

Il était arrivé un instant auparavant, ayant entendu cette petite conversation entre ces deux là. Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il ressentait. En fait, il était rassuré d'avoir entendu ça, il savait que Naruto l'aimait vraiment. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large, et le blond était limite en train de se faire dessus. C'était déjà un bon point pour lui, au moins il pourrait lui faire peur si ça devait tourner mal. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas là pour le trucider, mais pour montrer qu'il venait en paix, Itachi ne put que sourire et d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre, il lança :

-Vous venez ? le petit déj est prêt.

Ça avait été un choc de les voir ensemble dans ce lit, même si cette fois-ci ils étaient encore habillés. Mais la bouche du blond sur la joue de son frère, sa main sur son épaule comme Konan avait pu le faire avec lui…ce n'était pas insoutenable, juste dérangeant. Mais Itachi avait décidé d'accepter, et sans les laisser voir en lui, il regagna la cuisine.

-Euh…il m'a pas vu ?

-…

-Sasuke ?

Qu'était en train de penser son frère ? À tuer Naruto à coup de couteau dans la cuisine pour être sur de s'en débarrasser pour de bon cette fois ? Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à voir en Itachi, bien trop calme cette fois-ci, et Naruto avait raison. Pourquoi ce manque de réaction en le voyant alors que depuis des semaines il était sur les dents dès qu'il l'entrapercevait ?

-Ramène-toi et reste derrière moi.

-T'es sur de toi là ?

-Non.

-S'il faut que je cours tu me le cries hein.

-Hn.

-Non mais sans déc', tu hurles.

Sasuke le regarda d'un air peu convaincu, doutant de son intelligence, et ça lui arracha un sourire. Tout les deux se rendirent donc dans la pièce où était l'autre Uchiha, en pleine préparation de la tablée alors que chauffait de quoi préparer le petit déjeuner habituel qu'ils prenaient jusqu'alors. Naruto était en train d'humer la musique de mission impossible et Sasuke se chargea de lui mettre un coup dans les côtes, enchainant de suite sur un :

-Nii-san ?

-Hm ?

-Tu me fais quoi là ?

-Et toi ? Mais Itachi évita de poser la question en voyant que Naruto se tenait en retrait derrière Sasuke et que ce dernier était en train de le dévisager avec inquiétude. La chose qu'il ne rata pas de voir fut que le brun tenait fermement la main du blond, à l'en broyer, et que ce dernier tenait de son autre main le t-shirt de son amant. Des gamins pris en faute qui tentaient de se tirer d'un mauvais pas ensemble et à assumer ensemble, voilà l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Le petit déj ?

-Itachi.

-Huhuhu, ne vous inquiétez pas je…

-Il m'a vu Sasuke ! Il m'a vu ! Faut que je me sauve ! Je suis pas invisible !

-Mais ce qu'il est con celui-là…

-Hé ? Naruto s'était arrêté net de paniquer bêtement, et le regard de Sasuke s'appuya un peu plus sur son aîné.

-T'es sur de ton choix petit frère ?

-…pour le moment je vais dire que oui.

Naruto eut l'air peiné en l'entendant dire ça, mais il ne le lâcha pas des yeux, et ça aussi Itachi ne le loupa pas. Il savait dès à présent que Naruto attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour le voir l'accepter, et donc, il ne put qu'offrir un sourire à son cadet :

-Alors j'accepte ta relation avec cet idiot, mais tu as vraiment de drôle de goût.

-Parce que je suis un mec ?

-Oui et Non Naruto, mais je me suis fais à l'idée que tu es un homme. Ce serait plutôt parce que tu n'es pas le futé du lot à mon avis, maintenant…

-Hééé ! Naruto aurait voulu continuer de se défendre, mais Sasuke reprit d'une voix prudente :

-Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

-…hier soir j'étais là.

Sasuke fit les gros yeux, alors que Naruto prit quelques couleurs. Itachi remarqua que son frère lâcha la main de son blond, mais que celui-ci resta attaché à lui par son t-shirt, bien décidé à ne pas l'abandonner.

-J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez, ça m'a…chamboulé je dirais. Je suis allé chez…mon amie, il va falloir que je te la présente et…

-Ta patronne ? coupa Sasuke en faisant une petite moue.

-…tu sais ?

-Depuis longtemps.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de revenir sur lui, comme si cela était évident. Il ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être contre cette relation, et cela l'amena à dire :

-Ah.

-Hn.

-…ben je te la présenterais officiellement quand même, bref je suis allé chez elle, et elle m'a aidé à y voir plus clair. Grâce à elle et à un drôle de rêve, j'ai compris.

-Compris quoi ?

-Que même comme ça tu restes mon frère et que je t'aime.

Sasuke était embarrassé, et Itachi trouva cela mignon…enfin un peu moins quand les deux bras de Naruto passèrent par-dessus les épaules de son frère pour se refermer au niveau de sa poitrine et qu'il vit Naruto coller sa tête à la sienne en riant doucement.

-Mais je te préviens Naruto.

Naruto releva la tête vers Itachi, plus rassuré maintenant mais non pas moins encore influençable. Il attendait ce qui allait suivre son prénom avec une certaine incertitude dessinée dans le fond de ses prunelles, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait lui réserver.

-Si je vois mon petit frère pleurer ou triste à cause de toi, je te fais la peau. Ma conclusion à ma longue réflexion c'est qu'avec toi il est heureux et…

-Euh…

-Pas la peine d'essayer de le nier Sasuke, je vis avec toi depuis que t'es né, je sais. Je ne vois pas tout non plus, mais j'ai remarqué certaines choses, et quand tu es avec lui, tu es bien plus 'toi' que tu ne le crois.

Sasuke était conscient de ça. C'était bien pour ça qu'il voulait parfois se séparer de Naruto, mais cet abruti était comme une drogue. Dès qu'on y goutait on en voulait encore plus, et ça, même à lui-même il n'arrivait pas à mentir encore. Itachi poursuivit calmement en attrapant la bouilloire qu'il amena au dessus d'un mug en terre cuite où était écris son prénom. Un cadeau fait main par Sasuke enfant, qu'il avait toujours gardé comme un trésor depuis toutes ces années.

-Donc ne me fais jamais penser que ça ne va pas entre vous sinon…

Il laissa en suspend sa phrase, sans même le regarder, versant l'eau bouillante dans le récipient contenant un sachet de thé. Itachi le faisait bien plus flipper comme ça qu'en allant jusqu'au bout de sa menace.

-Euh…ok, ça marche mais…

-Quoi mais ? pas de mais qui tienne, fit Itachi en reposant de travers la bouilloire et en plantant ses yeux aiguisés droit dans les siens.

-Non…, Naruto eut du mal à déglutir mais continua quand même, je voulais juste dire que ça n'arrivera jamais ça.

-Hm.

-Heureux de cette simple acceptation, Naruto se colla un peu plus à Sasuke et l'embrassa franco, ce qui fit frissonner Itachi et surprit Sasuke.

-Ah, une dernière chose.

Le blond relâcha les lèvres de son amant et tourna la tête vers Itachi, tout sourire, tellement heureux d'avoir le droit de le revoir à nouveau. Sasuke était plus réservé, n'arrivant pas à croire que son frère pouvait accepter cette relation comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et vit que son aîné ne les regardait pas, ayant détourné un peu la tête, surement au début du baiser.

-Ouais ?

-Ce que vous faites ensemble ? je ne veux pas le savoir. Où ? je ne veux pas le savoir, rien de tout ça ne doit venir me titiller les oreilles, pigé ? vous continuez si possible comme avant que je le sache, pas de preuves, rien. Ne pousse pas ta chance avec moi Naruto, c'est déjà dur de te voir embrasser mon frère devant moi, ne va pas plus loin c'est un conseil et pareil pour toi Sasuke. J'avais pensé à un avenir plus dans la norme pour toi…et j'accepte juste la chose…alors ne pousse pas le blond, ok ? fit Itachi en reposant ses yeux sur l'amant de son frère.

Sasuke ne put retenir son rictus en l'entendant dire ça. Ils avaient passés un palier, mais ce n'était pas encore gagné pour se bécoter en public. Ça ne gêna pas plus Naruto, bienheureux d'avoir déjà la chance de pouvoir être de nouveau avec lui, cela même s'ils devraient se cacher pour ce qu'un couple hétéro aurait pu faire devant le monde entier. Il lâcha juste un :

-Ok.

-Très bien.

-J'ai droit à quoi alors ? bisous ?

-…hm.

-Le tenir par la main.

-Si tu veux.

-Le prendre dans mes bras ?

-…

-Usuratonkachi, arrête d'embêter mon frère, sinon tu vas piger ta douleur.

-Hé ? ouais ouais, j'ai pigé que si je veux pas t'avoir contre moi, fallait pas que je me mette Itachi à dos. Ça j'ai bien compris, ça va…pfff.

-Alors écoute ce qu'il t'a dit, et ne pousse pas le bouchon. À moins que tu ne veuilles deux Uchiha sur le dos.

-Et pour ma part se ne sera pas pour te faire le cul.

-Nii-san !

-Hm.

Itachi fit la moue, boudant peut être, mais Naruto n'en était pas sur. Ce qu'il savait c'est que Sasuke pouvait être à lui maintenant, cela même si la réponse donnée à Itachi, le 'pour le moment oui' était un peu bloqué en travers de sa gorge. C'était quoi ça ? Il pouvait avoir un espoir positif ou non avec lui ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de vouloir tout, il allait déjà prendre ce qu'on venait de lui donner, et après une petite hésitation lança :

-…ok.

Naruto l'embrassa alors sur la tempe et se mit enfin à ses cotés et non plus derrière lui. Il sentit sur lui le regard d'Itachi qui semblait mesurer chacun de ses gestes. Pourtant c'est avec tout autant de naturel qu'il s'installa à son tour à la table. Itachi mettait autant de rage à l'accepter qu'il en avait mis à le jeter de chez lui. La perfection devait être une norme dans cette famille pensa Naruto, qui se ravisa en repensant à ce que Sasuke lui avait dis. Les erreurs existaient aussi chez eux, les rendant profondément humain, et il était plus qu'heureux de voir à travers leurs masques…enfin du moins à l'un d'eux et cela même si ce n'était pas à chaque seconde de sa vie.

-Bon, on prend le petit déj, ensuite…je vais te présenter ma petite amie et après ça, on ira faire un tour au temple.

-Hn.

Sasuke n'en donnait pas l'air, mais il écoutait en beurrant soigneusement un petit pain que son frère avait du trouver il ne savait pas quel miracle dans une boulangerie ouverte à cette date de l'année. Naruto l'observait depuis quelques secondes, voyant avec quel soin il étalait son beurre sur toute la surface, ce qu'il trouvait toujours assez chiant. Mais bon, il savait que c'était Sasuke est pas lui, et il n'avait pas envi de se battre contre ça, ça avait son charme.

-Teme ?

-Hn ?

-Tu me passes le sucre ? merci. Ah ouais, faudra que t'ailles voir les filles après.

Le brun l'interrogea du regard en même temps qu'il lui tendit le sucrier. Naruto le fit patienter deux secondes, attrapant deux carrés pour les mettre dans sa tasse de thé, n'ayant pas eu droit à son lait habituel, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Itachi continuait de les observer, voyant comment ils agissaient déjà naturellement entre eux, oubliant que la troisième personne présente ici n'était d'accord de leur relation que depuis à peine quelques heures. Mais il savait que son cadet n'était pas dupe, encore sur ses gardes pour sauver son blond si une attaque devait venir. Et il était certain que Naruto faisait son maximum pour qu'il ne voit pas son trouble d'être maintenant accepté, alors que par moment celui-ci se dessinait dans ses deux billes azure.

-Elles avaient vraiment la trouille pour toi à ne plus te voir, et parait que tu les as bien jeté la dernière fois.

-Tu veux que j'aille m'excuser ?

-Ben…tu pensais vraiment ce que tu leurs as dis ?

-…une partie ?

-Alors l'autre partie mérite que tu t'excuses, non ?

-Grmpf.

-Non, non, non pas comme ça.

Naruto venait de secouer son index juste devant Sasuke, ayant fait de même avec sa tête, puis prit un air sérieux, complètement à fond dans ce qu'il allait dire bien que les deux autres pouvaient deviner qu'il se retenait de sourire. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, avec beaucoup de sérieux et une lenteur toute mesurée il dit à Sasuke :

-Répète après moi : par-don.

-Ba-ka.

Naruto éclata de rire alors que Sasuke eut l'air désespéré de son cas, mais Itachi nota le sourire en coin de son petit frère. Il jouait avec Naruto, et l'autre l'avait parfaitement compris. C'était si simple de les voir heureux, Konan n'avait sans doute pas tort finalement. Sasuke croqua un bout de son pain et ses yeux glissèrent sur Naruto qui se battit avec le couteau pour ouvrir le sien. C'est silencieusement qu'il porta son regard sur son frère, et c'est dans ce même silence que ce dernier y devina un remerciement. Tandis qu'il le fixait, les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent en un sourire fin et de plus en plus large, lentement il baissa la tête vers son mug et y touilla sa cuillère.

Itachi était sur de lui, il avait fait le bon choix. Son frère était heureux. Ne lui manquait plus qu'à s'habituer au fait que ces deux là allaient souvent s'effleurer et se toucher sous ses yeux. Oui, rien que ça…mais tant qu'il y aurait se sourire au coin des lèvres de son cadet, Itachi était sur qu'il accepterait même si cela se révélait dur.

Le petit déjeuner fini, Naruto regarda longuement Sasuke qui n'était pas sous son meilleur jour avec son t-shirt puant, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux rougis et un peu gonflé. Pourtant dans les yeux du blond, Itachi ne vit aucune méchanceté, Naruto se fichait complètement que son frère soit au top ou non, chose qui devait plaire à Sasuke il en était certain car il l'avait déjà vu fuir les gens juste à cause des regards qu'il attirait de par son look. Là son frère se sentait bien, il pouvait le dire rien qu'en le regardant. D'une oreille, Itachi les écouta tout en faisant la vaisselle, apprenant que Naruto n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui de suite maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, et Sasuke soupira en lui disant de le suivre. Parce qu'il voulait l'emmener avec eux ? Ok, Konan savait des choses mais quand même…tout le monde allait se connaître en une fois ? Et bien apparemment c'était l'idée de Sasuke qui retourna dans sa chambre, suivit de près par Naruto. Il profita du retour de son cadet auprès de lui pour lui demander à voix basse :

-Pourquoi amener Naruto ? il…

-Nii-san, je n'ai pas envi de bouger de la maison, je préférerai encore être enfermé dans ma chambre pour au moins deux jours si je le pouvais. Mais il m'a sorti de là et toi tu veux même m'amener dehors, je ne suis pas du tout chaud pour ça…même si tu es là…je ne sais pas…

-Tu veux que je le laisse venir avec toi, pour que tu ne te sentes pas seul quand je serais avec elle, c'est ça ?

Sasuke fuit son regard et Itachi fut assez surpris de tant d'honnêteté. Ne trouvant pas les mots, il posa sa main sur ses cheveux, faisant relever les yeux de son cadet dans les siens. Il avait envi de le taquiner en le voyant si mignon, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

-De quoi tu as peur ? tu la connais déjà un peu non, on avait mangé avec elle deux ou trois fois.

-C'est pas pareil, et puis c'est pas que pour ça.

-Hm ?

-Tch'

Sasuke lui fit dos pour s'enfuir le plus loin possible, et Itachi gloussa avant faire un petit claquement de sa langue pour capter son attention. L'autre se retourna à demi vers lui, un sourcil levé en le voyant reposer son fessier contre la table.

-Merci de faire l'effort de sortir et de bien vouloir la rencontrer.

Itachi lui souriait tendrement, heureux de voir son frère à coté de lui, à nouveau normal. Celui-ci se retourna complètement vers lui, ayant l'air de chercher à lui dire quelque chose. Et puis, avec modestie, Sasuke lui fit :

-Nii-san…désolé de te causer tant de soucis, surtout en cette période…je…j'essaierai de ne plus le faire mais…

-Je te fais confiance Sasuke.

Son aîné lui souriait et ça soulagea Sasuke qui ne voyait plus dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait pu lire depuis plusieurs jours. L'air apaisé, il lui rendit son sourire.

-Et puis…merci de me laisser …

-Sasukeeee !

Naruto venait de passer la tête par la porte, lui faisant signe de revenir rapidement. Le brun regarda de nouveau son frère, et il lui fit un sourire avec un petit mouvement de tête. Le plus vieux avait comprit de toute façon, et il laissa son cadet y aller. Quand il passa devant la porte de son frère pour aller dans sa chambre il y jeta un œil, conscient qu'il était bien trop attentif aux détails, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement, c'était plus fort que lui. Naruto était assis sur le lit, Sasuke était devant son placard, cherchant dans quoi le blond pourrait bien entrer. Il était trop tard pour penser à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour que la situation ne devienne pas ainsi et que ces deux là ne soient pas si intimes. Après tout il avait poussé son frère à fréquenter Naruto quand il avait vu le bien que ça lui faisait, sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Itachi savait que ça ne servait à rien de penser ainsi, car n'ayant pas cette idée à l'époque, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de les séparer plus tôt ou dès le départ. Il venait à peine d'entrer dans sa chambre qu'il en ressortit et s'installa à la porte de son frère. Après tout, c'était une chose qu'il voulait éclairer maintenant même si la réponse donnée le tuerait peut être.

-Excusez-moi les mecs, je peux vous poser une question qui me trotte ?

-Hn ?

-Vous êtes tout les deux gays au départ et je n'aurais rien vu ? Ou alors y'en a un qui a entraîné l'autre là-dedans ?

Sasuke venait de se refroidir en un instant, et Naruto était plus dense. Itachi attendait patiemment sa réponse, Sasuke essayait de voir comment éviter le sujet, et ce fut Naruto qui osa le :

-Franchement ?

-Hm ?

-À la base on est hétéro tout les deux.

-…comment vous avez finis ensemble alors ? Deux hétéros ça ne se cherche pas, si ça boit à la limite ça peut ça c'est déjà vu, mais une nuit pas plus…je ne comprends pas.

Naruto jeta un regard à Sasuke qui courageusement fuyait la conversation. C'est vrai que la question était délicate, et qu'il faudrait lui dire que c'était lui qui avait un peu poussé la chose. Naruto était certain de se retrouver les tripes à l'air d'ici cinq minutes, mais il ne voulait pas mentir, il voulait qu'Itachi comprenne qu'il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il aimait Sasuke.

-On a commencé par curiosité sur une bêtise, on a continué après ça…parce que…c'était bon ? Et je suis devenu plus sérieux que lui ensuite.

-Bon ? Juste parce que c'est…

-Nii-san.

Itachi était sur le point de se remettre en colère, fronçant déjà les sourcils. Ils ne pensaient pas aux conséquences ces deux idiots ou quoi ? À ce que ça ferait aux autres de faire ça par jeu ? À ce que ça impliquait ? Mais la voix calme de Sasuke venait de couper cours à ses pensées, son petit frère le fixa droit dans les yeux après avoir donné des vêtements à Naruto.

-Va te doucher toi.

-Mais Sa…

-Dégage Dobe.

Naruto échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Itachi et revint sur son amant qui était sérieux comme un pape. Il prit les vêtements et plia à son ordre, allant vers la salle de bain en traînant un peu des pieds car ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de les quitter maintenant. Itachi était un peu étonné du changement chez son frère. Depuis que Naruto était là, Sasuke lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir le contrer, de s'imposer face à lui alors qu'habituellement il baissait la tête dès qu'il élevait un peu la voix. Quand le blond referma la porte, il entendit Sasuke reprendre :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai continué à part te dire que c'était parce que c'est bon.

-Mais…

-Écoute, fit Sasuke en lui coupant la parole, si ce n'était pas Naruto, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Fille ou mec, personne ne m'attire vraiment, je n'en ai rien à foutre des gens et la plupart ne s'accrochent pas à moi comme lui…bien que je ne lui ai rien demandé. Et puis, lui, il a déjà été avec une fille, et le contact des autres mecs ne l'intéresse pas, il le fait parce que c'est moi. Pourquoi on le fait, j'en sais rien, lui il me dit qu'il m'aime…moi ? je ne sais pas. Donc on est hétéro, mais va savoir pourquoi, on fait une exception l'un pour l'autre avec une facilité déconcertante, mais dès qu'un autre mec est trop près…berk.

-Mais Sas…

-Écoute je te dis. Il m'a dis que si ça ne me plaisait plus je pouvais arrêter, si je trouvais quelqu'un d'autre et que j'étais heureux comme ça et bien il me laisserait…enfin il se battrait quand même vu qu'il est bête.

Sasuke ne voyait pas ? Il était en train de sourire en disant ça. Sasuke avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, il avait la trouille et en même temps il ressentait le besoin, l'urgence, de lui dire tout ça. Ça faisait peur mais c'était bon en même temps, et il se laissa emporter par ces sensations. Itachi avait compris lui, sans le vouloir son petit frère était en train de lui dire que cette relation lui convenait. Sasuke aimait Naruto, seulement il ne le voyait pas encore…et c'est un Itachi abasourdi qui entendit le :

-Ça en va de même pour moi, il peut partir quand il veut, ça ne me dérangera pas.

Ne pas te déranger ? Et te remettre dans l'état ou tu étais ? Parce que tu crois que je vais te croire ? Même lui doit l'avoir remarqué, pensa Itachi qui n'en revenait pas, son frère n'avait pas comprit qu'il aimait déjà Naruto à un tel point qu'il était capable de se terrer chez lui et de se laisser pratiquement mourir. Car certes, il faisait des crises chaque année à la période de Noël, mais ça faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été aussi sérieux. Itachi devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Son frère était aveugle pour le moment, mais sans doute pas pour longtemps.

-J'ai suivi parce que c'est bon, parce que c'était lui. Pas parce que c'est un mec.

-…et c'est censé me remonter le moral ?

-…

-Quand je pense que tu peux avoir une fille et que tu vas choisir un mec…juste parce que c'est bon.

-Désolé Nii-san.

-…mais si tu étais allé avec une fille d'abord, ça aurait tout aussi bien pu te convenir et…

-Je ne sais pas. Comme je t'ai dis, personne ne m'attire, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est l'exception à ma règle.

-…

-Et j'arrive à rester près de Naruto et à passer du temps avec lui, j'ai essayé avec des filles je n'y arrive pas. Elles m'insupportent très vite et leurs corps ne seraient pas suffisants pour combler ça.

-…bon…fais comme tu veux.

-Désolé.

Itachi hocha de la tête, ne put dire qu'un 'ok' un peu grave et le laissa prendre son linge avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Naruto avait tout entendu, et en était venu aux mêmes conclusions qu'Itachi. Beaucoup plus serein sur ce qui pourrait se passer à l'avenir, complètement heureux de l'évolution de la situation et de la déclaration d'amour sous entendu par le brun il alla se doucher. C'est une fois sorti et toujours pas calmer qu'il eut du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Sasuke remarqua sa joie beaucoup trop présente et le sourire stupide qu'il avait. Sa réaction fut juste de lever un sourcil avant de passer à coté de lui pour aller à la salle de bain, le trouvant bizarre. Il ne savait pas que Naruto l'avait entendu, et celui-ci lui attrapa la main lorsqu'il passa à coté de lui. Jamais Sasuke ne lui avait vu un tel regard, s'en sentant même diminué tellement il était puissant. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire dévorer, et n'eut pas vraiment tort en voyant le blond sourire largement. Naruto s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, surprenant Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas vu venir et garda les yeux ouvert un petit moment avant de les fermer et de partager le baiser. Itachi avait tout vu mais n'avait rien dis, continuant d'observer d'un œil. Naruto le lâcha enfin, le laissant filer, et ils se séparèrent naturellement, l'un sortant de là, l'autre y restant pour y mettre ses chaussures. Qu'est ce qu'attendait Itachi après tout ? Ce qu'il voulait en tout cas ? Que Naruto ne joue surtout pas, et il alla de nouveau à la porte de son frère, entendant l'eau tomber dans l'autre pièce et sachant que Sasuke n'interférait pas.

-Naruto.

-Oui ?

-Tu es sérieux avec Sasuke ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-…euh…

-Tu vas me dire que son corps t'intéresse tant ?

-Son corps ?

Naruto ne semblait pas comprendre, et ça interloqua Itachi qui ne le montra pas. Il avait revêtit l'expression qu'il utilisait lorsque Konan se faisait draguer devant lui, aussi impassible qu'une mer d'huile avant la tempête. Il remua la tête doucement, négativement, fronçant les sourcils un peu plus avant de simplement lui répondre :

-Si c'était une question de corps, tous les mecs me conviendraient. Mais y'en a qu'un et c'est lui….ensuite savoir si j'aime une chose chez lui je ne saurais pas te dire…Car j'aime tout ce qu'il est…même si parfois il me les brise sérieux.

Itachi venait d'être pris en traitre, que ce soit par le sourire du blond ou son air heureux. Quand Naruto avait comblé son petit silence par la fin de sa phrase, il avait souri et avait tourné la tête vers la salle de bain, et le cœur du pauvre brun présent avait manqué un battement.

-On s'amuse bien, on rit et on partage, on s'engueule, on pense à faire des conneries…c'est fun…et parfois on a besoin que ça aille un peu plus loin, c'est une envie, un…

-C'est bon ça va.

-Hein ?

Coupé en plein élan, Naruto lança un regard un peu dépité à son interlocuteur qui se tenait le front d'une main et poussa un long soupir avant de le regarder à nouveau. Son air sérieux n'était pas encore parti, et Naruto pouvait sentir que l'ancien Itachi était toujours présent aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas vraiment dégoûté, c'était juste qu'ils parlaient de son frère.

-Pas la peine d'en dire plus j'ai pigé.

-…Ok.

Itachi se détacha enfin du chambranle de la porte, enfoncé profondément dans ses pensées, et du bout des lèvres, mais tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, il lui fit :

-Prends soin de lui, je ne plaisantais pas quand j'ai dis que je te ferais la peau s'il en est autrement.

-Ok.

Naruto était en train de lui sourire d'une manière bien rassurante, prenant sur lui pour ne pas montrer qu'il balisait un peu. Il voulait être sur qu'Itachi soit rassuré, car de toute façon ce qu'il lui demandait était ce qu'il était déterminé à faire. Pour sceller ce qu'ils venaient de dire, l'autre s'approcha et lui tendit sa main pour qu'il la serre, chose qu'il fit. Naruto se fit violence pour supporter le regard du brun sans ciller une seule fois de peur que l'autre n'interprète pas mal ce qu'il promettait par son geste.

Son frère prit son temps en tout cas dans la salle de bain, mais lorsqu'il ressortit, Sasuke fut parfait. Habillé à son habitude, très légèrement maquillé autour des yeux, certainement pour faire partir ses cernes, sa coupe était travaillée en pointe et changeait grandement de ce qu'il l'avait habitué à voir depuis un moment. Le seul bémol était qu'il flottait un peu plus dans ses vêtements, et il était vrai qu'il avait maigri. Itachi voulut lui dire, mais Naruto le devança par un :

-Déjà que t'étais pas épais mais là t'es un vrai os. Il le poussa d'un doigt au niveau de la poitrine qui fit froncer les sourcils noirs et fins.

-Et alors ? fit Sasuke qui chassa sa main d'une tape.

-Ch'uis sur qu'il y en aura encore pour te dire que tu ressembles à une fille.

-Va crever.

-Hahaha, mais t'inquiète, moi je sais que t'es un vrai mec.

Itachi tiqua en entendant ça, enfin surtout en entendant le ton sur lequel ça avait été dis. C'était à prendre comment ? Enfin, il ne voulait pas savoir, ça non. Les deux garçons continuèrent à parler, et lui à observer en coin, voyant qu'habillés comme ça ils faisaient la paire. Sasuke avait donné à Naruto un haut double à manche longue noire à l'intérieur et à manche courte à l'extérieur de couleur blanche, sur un jean bleu sombre. Lui-même avait opté pour un jean noir sur un haut à manche longue rayé noir, et Naruto rajouta deux barrettes sur l'une de ses mèches.

-Il fait froid dehors.

-Hn.

-Non je déconne pas, super froid. Du genre à ce que je te vois disparaître sous une doudoune, une écharpe, un bonnet et des gants.

-N'importe quoi.

Naruto soupira et ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant s'engouffrer un souffle glacial qui fit râler Sasuke. Le blond se mit à rire en le voyant s'enrouler dans sa couette en lui hurlant de fermer la fenêtre. Itachi les laissa là, filant se doucher à son tour, et les retrouva en sortant de là devant la console de jeu. Sasuke l'avait installé dans sa chambre pour y jouer lorsqu'il se reprenait un peu et s'ennuyait, et en l'attendant lui, ils s'étaient mis à jouer. Enfin, Sasuke jouait, calé contre le mur, manette en main, alors que Naruto était assis entre ses jambes, dos contre son ventre et qu'il pointait l'écran en hurlant des trucs parfois en riant. Le brun avait un sourire en coin, ce qui convainquit Itachi de ne pas faire irruption dans la chambre bien qu'il avait remarqué un suçon tout neuf dans le cou de son frère. Ces deux là ne l'avaient pas vu, et le rire de Naruto éclata d'un coup alors que la musique provenant de l'écran annonçait un game-over. Sasuke grogna avant de lâcher sa manette et de resserrer se bras autour du blond qu'il étrangla à moitié et qui continua pourtant de rire. Itachi ne l'imagina pas, il venait d'entendre son frère pouffer, et sa tête venait de disparaître dans le cou du blond où il l'embrassait.

Sasuke pouvait lui dire ce qu'il voulait sur cette relation, mais lui était certain de ce qu'il devinait dans ses gestes.

C'en était trop pour lui, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que pour arriver à être là où il était à l'instant même, Naruto avait dû batailler en faisant quelques tentatives avant que le brun vaincu ne le laisse s'installer. Finalement ça ne le gênait pas plus, mais Sasuke avait eu une pensée pour son frère, désolé de lui faire subir ça alors que lui et Naruto ne seraient sans doute pas ensemble à vie. Mais ensuite, Itachi n'aurait plus à s'en faire car il n'y aurait certainement plus personne, car personne n'arrivait à l'atteindre comme Naruto le faisait. Sasuke baissa les yeux de son jeu un instant pour regarder la touffe blonde au niveau de son menton, et un sourire se gravit sur ses traits. Il aimait bien Naruto, tout autant qu'il le détestait, car c'était bien le seul dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser et bien l'unique personne qui arrivait à lui faire faire des choses comme à présent, c'est-à-dire l'avoir entre ses jambes, alanguis contre son torse. Il releva les yeux sur son jeu et mourut. Naruto éclata de rire, mais il ne le prit pas mal. Pour le moment il était bien comme ça, plus tard il aviserait. Mais pour le moment il n'avait pas envi de penser à quand il serait de nouveau seul, comme pendant ces semaines de retraits qu'il s'était affligé. Sasuke se rendit compte en même temps qu'il le faisait, qu'il était en train de serrer Naruto dans ses bras plus qu'il ne l'étranglait vraiment, et il l'embrassa sur la gorge, déposant juste un baiser avant de le mordre et de voir son compagnon gigoter dans tous les sens.

-Sasuke ?

Pale pour le coup en ayant entendu sa voix, celui-ci arrêta de suite ce qu'il faisait à Naruto et le poussa un peu. Le brun n'avait pas voulu qu'Itachi les voit comme ça, il avait remarqué déjà que lorsqu'il était seul avec le blond il s'autorisait de tels comportements, et après une bonne baffe mentale, il osa un regard vers son aîné. Son frère ne cessait de promener son regard entre lui et son amant qui le regardait en cherchant à cacher qu'il paniquait un peu. Car Naruto avait planifié de s'extirper d'entre ses jambes dès qu'ils n'auraient plus entendu l'eau de la douche couler, sauf qu'absorbait entre le jeu et quelques baisés, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. En fait, ils l'avaient oubliés l'espace d'un instant qui n'avait appartenu qu'à eux.

-On y va.

-On arrive.

Naruto décolla d'entre ses jambes et éteignit la console, Sasuke avait déjà rejoint Itachi pour aller mettre ses chaussures au genkan. Aucune remarque ne vint de son aîné, bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, et Naruto arriva en plein dans un malaise silencieux en tenant ses chaussures d'une main, qu'il mit rapidement en cherchant un sujet de conversation qui aurait mis tout le monde à l'aise. Sauf que le coté imagination de son cerveau devait être en grève, c'est là qu'il remarqua le blouson de son brun.

-C'est tout ?

-Hu ?

-Tu sors comme ça ? Avec juste ce truc là pour te couvrir ?

-Hn.

-…tu vas avoir froid, c'est pas assez épais.

Sasuke soupira, n'ayant pas l'air de remarquer que son frère venait de rajouter autour de sa nuque une écharpe vermeille et des gants de la même couleur où se dessinait un sigle d'une grande marque française alors qu'il était déjà emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir et épais, dans la coupe assez strict avait un peu l'aspect d'un uniforme militaire. Sasuke les planta là, et Naruto lança un coup d'œil à Itachi qui s'amusait déjà de ce qui allait se passait avec son cadet. Le blond ferma son blouson, remettant le col roulé moutonné jusqu'au haut de son cou et accepta les gants qu'Itachi lui donna avec gratitude, puis suivit Sasuke. Ce dernier était silencieux, et les deux autres ne le troublèrent pas, attendant patiemment sa sortie.

Dehors, il y avait de la neige fraîchement tombée, qui recouvrait celle un peu plus vieille de la veille, et ils le laissèrent passer. Sasuke ouvrit la porte de verre et hésita à faire un pas dehors. Il avait déjà froid. Mais voilà, il entendit les deux autres pouffer légèrement, et grinçant légèrement des dents il fit quelques pas dehors. Itachi et Naruto se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, haussèrent les épaules et sortirent enfin dans se froid polaire. Naruto et Itachi étaient en train de se demander comment le plus jeune des deux avait pu rester dehors pratiquement tous les jours en attendant de pouvoir rentrer voir Sasuke. La question pourtant disparu bien vite de l'esprit du blond qui se mit à se tordre de rire en ayant imaginé Sasuke habillé en princesse et attendant son prince à sa fenêtre. Si Sasuke savait lire dans les pensées, il l'aurait déjà tué.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'il ri cet imbécile ?

-Va savoir, tu le connais mieux que moi, non ?

-Hmpf.

Naruto l'imaginait trop avec ses yeux larmoyants en le voyant arriver, ses joues légèrement peintes et ses lèvres rendues pulpeuses par un peu de gloss rose alors qu'il battrait de ses cils recouverts de mascara, accentuant le khôl qu'il portait. Les mains jointes en une prière sourde, dans une robe de princesse rose ? Non, bleue, se serait déjà moins pire et ridicule. Il continua de ricaner bêtement et remarqua les coups d'œil d'Itachi vers qui il se pencha pour expliquer la chose. Seulement avant qu'il eut pu le faire, ni même réfléchir à comment l'Uchiha aurait pris le fait qu'il puisse voir son frère en princesse, Sasuke le bouscula pour passer et retourna vers l'immeuble en les abandonnant là.

-Ben ?

-Il va se changer. Je descends prendre la voiture au parking souterrain.

-Y'en a un souterrain ?

-Oui, mais je ne l'utilise que lorsqu'il commence à neiger, car je déteste devoir m'occuper de la voiture pendant cette période.

-Ah, ok. Au fait Itachi.

-Hm ?

-Y'a pas moyen d'accéder au parking de l'intérieur de la résidence ? on se serait moins geler.

-Non, système pourri, les architectes n'étaient pas très malins.

Le brun commença à aller vers une petite porte près d'une plus large, et il se mit à tenter de l'ouvrir sans à avoir à découvrir ses mains gantées qui le gênaient.

-Hey, Itachi.

-Quoi ?

-Ch'ui désolé qu'on te fasse ça…mais c'est un peu plus fort que nous tu vois.

Itachi le regarda un instant et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il avait compris de toute manière, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il lui faudrait juste du temps pour accepter. Il arriva enfin à l'ouvrir, et le blond resta là en le regardant lui tourner le dos. Il n'était peut être pas une flèche, mais il comprenait Itachi et pourquoi il voulait que son frère ait une famille. Mais même pour ça il ne voulait pas l'abandonner à quelqu'un d'autre, même pas à une fille. L'avenir ? Il y avait pensé tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient séparés. Il n'était pas sûr du temps que ça durerait, mais tant que ça le ferait il poursuivrait. Après, c'était juste un choix. La seule chose qui changerait d'une vie d'hétéro serait les regards sur lui, les remarques d'imbéciles et le fait qu'ils n'auraient sans doute pas de progéniture. À cette idée, Naruto tiqua, mais fut tirer de ses pensées en se recevant une boule de neige dans le dos puis une autre qu'il para d'une main la voyant venir droit sur son visage. Sasuke était en train d'en former une troisième tout en s'approchant de lui, et la voiture d'Itachi apparue pour se garer juste à coté du blond qui se retenait de rire.

Sasuke portait une veste bleue de nuit étudiée pour le ski, une grosse écharpe noir striée ci de là de fils bleu plus clairs, un bonnet noir qui couvrait le bout de ses oreilles et pour finir des gants de la même couleur qu'il venait de remettre en jetant la boule sur son frère qui venait d'éclater de rire en le voyant revenir. Il faut dire que le brun avait aussi sorti des bottes doublées de peau de mouton qui lui remontaient jusque sous le genou, et en entendant Itachi, Naruto ne put se retenir de rire à son tour et courut s'engouffrer dans la voiture, manquant de glisser et de tomber en sentant deux autres boules de neige le frôler de près.

Sasuke s'installa à l'avant, à coté de son frère et les ignora superbement. Le menton haut et regardant vers l'extérieur. Il avait maintenant trop chaud, et il pesta contre Itachi qui se mit à rire en le voyant suer. Naruto téléphona à ses parents, leur souhaitant une joyeuse fête et leur expliquant qu'il fêtait ça avec des amis et qu'il rentrerait sans doute en fin de journée. IL se sentait plus léger et discuta un peu avec sa mère, enfermé dans son propre petit monde alors que Sasuke regardait exactement où ils se rendaient. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait déjà vu Konan, s'étant douté qu'elle était avec son frère à cause de l'atmosphère qu'il y avait entre eux et certains gestes qu'ils avaient, cela même s'ils le cachaient bien. Mais il n'était pas assez dupe pour ça, il avait remarqué le sourire de son aîné et l'air apaisé qu'il avait près d'elle. Il avait vite compris qu'il l'aimait.

Konan n'était pas méchante, c'était même le contraire, et si elle pouvait rendre son frère heureux alors il n'y voyait rien à redire. Ça faisait des années que c'était le cas, mais aujourd'hui il pourrait les voir vraiment ensemble en tant que couple sans qu'ils n'aient à se cacher, et ainsi savoir si son frère ne se trompait pas. Ils ralentirent devant un immense immeuble à l'aspect luxueux qui décrocha la mâchoire de Naruto. Il n'avait jamais été en manque d'argent, mais là c'était tout de même d'un autre niveau. Itachi avait sa place au sous-sol, chose que Sasuke ne releva pas bien que l'envie fut forte, mais après tout, étant son secrétaire particulier, Itachi était celui qui venait la réveiller le matin si elle n'avait déjà ouvert les yeux et qui lui servait de chauffeur.

Naruto s'extasia devant tout ce qu'il pouvait, des boutons de portes à de la décoration du hall en passant à l'ascenseur en verre teinté. Il traînait un peu, Sasuke ralentissant le pas pour rester près de lui. À l'étage où ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait que trois portes. Celle du fond s'ouvrit sur la demi-face d'une vieille qu'Itachi ignora pour sonner à la porte de sa belle. Naruto était en train d'apprécier la vue, et il retint Sasuke par la manche pour lui pointer quelque chose au loin, mais au lieu de quoi, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir et une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de la nuque d'Itachi qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'avancer les bras à son tour pour l'enserrer tendrement.

Il venait d'attraper Konan par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, et c'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle s'avança vers lui, tendant ses lèvres vers les siennes qu'il baisa amoureusement. Elle détonnait ici, avec son vieux jogging informe, son t-shirt un peu trop grand et son chignon mal fini. Mais il était indéniable qu'elle était très belle, et que ses yeux étaient baignés d'amour pour le brun qui partageait sa vie et à qui elle souriait en voyant qu'il allait mieux.

-Ça c'est arrangé avec ton frère ?

Itachi eut un sourire un peu plus large encore et fit un petit mouvement de tête qui lui fit tourner la sienne vers eux. En les voyant, elle lâcha Itachi, rougissant quelque peu, mais lui la rattrapa, se collant à elle, un bras lui barrant le dos et laissant sa main reposer sur sa hanche. Il fit signe de l'autre aux garçons pour qu'ils s'approchent, chose qu'ils firent alors qu'ils l'entendirent lui dire :

-Je suis venu faire les présentations officielles. Il sera le premier à savoir.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, histoire que je me change et m'arrange un peu.

-Tu es parfaite comme ça.

-Bien sur.

Konan soupira en levant les paumes vers le ciel en signe de désespoir avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

-Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois que tu es en pyjama, mal rasé, et les cheveux dans tous les sens, de te présenter aux personnes que je connais comme étant mon petit ami, ça me fera plaisir.

-Mais tu es magnifique mon cœur.

Sasuke en aurait presque vomit de voir son frère si mielleux. Mais bon, Itachi avait accepté le fait qu'il se fasse un mec…ou plutôt qu'un mec le prenne car son aîné avait vu Naruto sur lui, pas le contraire…Ce qui était bien gênant, mais là n'était pas la question. S'il faisait un effort pour lui, il ferait en sorte de l'écouter débiter des âneries comme 'mon cœur'…en espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas pire. Enfin, d'un coté ça lui faisait plaisir de voir son frère ainsi. Il ne pouvait lui souhaiter pire.

-C'est ça, moque toi.

-Et tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais dans l'état où tu m'as décris.

-Après cinq ans Itachi, j'en ai vu des choses.

-Donc ça fait cinq ans.

Sasuke venait de couper la parole à son frère, fixant Konan droit dans les yeux, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fais plus de quelques secondes pour les rares fois où il l'avait vu auparavant, la traitant en tant que 'boss de son frère' et non pas comme 'petite amie' de ce dernier. Elle était quelque peu troublée, devant se poser des questions sur comment il prenait la situation. Le fait que son frère sorte avec une femme plus vieille que lui ? Qui l'emploi ? Bof, tant qu'Itachi était heureux et qu'elle ne l'exploitait pas, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas, il s'en fichait. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle regarda deux secondes avant de comprendre et de la lui serrer chaleureusement.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Sasuke.

-D'accord, et moi depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi, ce sera Konan pour moi si ça te va ?

-Hn.

-Ah oui, et tutoie moi s'il te plaît si ça ne te dérange pas. On est parti pour se côtoyer longtemps.

-Très bien.

-Et puis tu m'excuseras de ne pas te l'avoir dis plus tôt Sasuke, mais ton frère est un âne bâté qui ne voulait pas entendre raison et voulait le cacher à tout le monde.

-Hey, je suis juste à coté de toi.

-Je sais, fit-elle en souriant, ce qui fit sourire à son tour Sasuke.

-Mais maintenant le timing est bon, on ne pourra rien te reprocher, et à moi non plus.

-Encore faudrait-il que vous n'agissiez pas comme un vieux couple, Nii-san.

-Pardon ? fut le mot qui couvrit le 'hein ?' très subtil de son frère.

-Ça fait un moment que je m'en doutais, vous avez des gestes et des regards qui disent tout. Enfin, devant moi du moins, mais c'est vrai que la seule fois où j'ai été à l'Akatsuki corporation, on n'y voyait que du feu.

-Tu m'as fais peur un instant Sasuke.

Sasuke ne put retenir un rictus, qu'il garda même lorsque Naruto passa ses bras sur ses épaules et se serra contre le brun pour y poser sa tête, regardant les deux autres.

-Et moi on m'oublie.

-Si seulement on pouvait.

Sasuke et Naruto eurent la même lueur peu commode dans le fond des prunelles, et Itachi soupira avant de lever la main vers le blond, paume vers le ciel et cela d'un geste désinvolte, dévoilant le peu d'intrigue que devait ressentir Konan au vu de son sourire et de ses yeux pétillants.

-Naruto Uzumaki, faiseur de troubles, parasite personnel de mon cher petit frère.

Naruto répliqua à cette remarque par un magnifique sourire, et répondit à la main tendu de Konan. Sasuke avait souri un peu plus en entendant le terme désignant son 'petit ami' bien qu'il eut du mal à accepter ce terme lui-même. Il aimait bien Naruto, ce dernier pouvait le toucher et lui de même, mais de là à dire que c'était son petit ami, c'était une autre histoire.

-Tu es donc celui qui a réussi à conquérir Sasuke au point de chambouler mon Itachi ?

-Ouais.

-Tu es vraiment, vraiment, très fort tu sais ? en cinq ans je n'ai pas réussi une seule fois à lui faire avoir la moitié des expressions qu'il m'a montrées depuis que tu es de retour dans leur vie.

Naruto se mit à rire bêtement, se frottant l'arrière du crâne de sa main libre. Les deux Uchiha n'apprécièrent pas la proximité de ces deux là ni les sourires qu'ils échangeaient.

-Je n'étais pas chamboulé !

-Et moi je ne suis pas conquis !

Konan et Naruto qui se regardaient toujours eurent le même regard tout rond, et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Les deux Uchiha préférèrent capituler, bien que le plus jeune mis une baffe à l'arrière du crâne de son blond, et que l'autre attrapa sa compagne par la taille pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de l'appartement, voyant que la chair de poule qu'elle avait était à présent que trop visible.

L'intérieur était doux comparé à l'impression froide que Konan pouvait donner par moment, et Naruto ne se cacha pas pour promener sa curiosité le long des murs et des objets qui l'en décoraient, allant s'asseoir sur le canapé auprès de Sasuke qui y était allé d'office. Il aimait beaucoup le style de la jeune femme, et alla le dire à Sasuke lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun s'intéressait aux deux autres. Assis sur le canapé de la jeune femme, ignorant de ce qui s'était passé là plus tôt, Sasuke les observait calmement. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur eux, détaillant chaque geste, chaque sourire, et sa frimousse restait impassible mais bien trop hautaine.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Teme ?

-Hu ?

-Tu les mates fixement depuis qu'on est là.

Naruto fit un petit mouvement du menton vers les deux autres, Konan étant partie récupérer une tasse fumante sur son bar. Elle en profita pour éteindre son ordinateur, et Itachi était près d'elle, un bras posé près de la machine, un sourire heureux éclairant ses traits. Elle était en train de lui parler à voix basse d'un projet commun, et Itachi ne pouvait qu'être heureux du résultat qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il était conscient du regard de son cadet sur lui, mais même s'il était assez véhément, Itachi était sur qu'il ne durerait pas, cela uniquement parce que son frère n'avait pas rejeté Konan dès le début.

-C'est…ça me fait bizarre de voir mon frère comme ça avec quelqu'un.

-Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, tu crois pas ?

-Hn.

Naruto n'aima par l'air triste qu'il y avait au fond des yeux de son amant, et il s'accrocha à son bras puis l'embrassa sur la joue, détournant son attention comme il s'y était attendu. À présent l'Uchiha le regardait, mais pas que lui. Konan les observait du coin de l'œil, et Itachi pareil.

-Et puis imagine toi ce que ça a du être pour lui de me trouver sur toi, et de nous voir nous embrasser…

Sasuke ferma les yeux en entendant ça. Contrairement à Naruto, il savait combien cela avait du être un choc pour Itachi et combien cela avait du lui faire mal. Maintenant encore il pouvait se rappeler la voix de son aîné qui cherchait à le rassurer lorsque plus jeune il s'était sentis misérable et que d'une voix tendre, il lui avait assuré que tout irait bien et qu'un jour il aurait à son tour une grande famille, des enfants ainsi qu'une femme qui l'aimerait. Petit, il s'était contenté de ça, et aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé continué.

-…S'il a survécu à ça, tu survivras bien à ton tour non ?

La main du blond vint se poser sur sa joue, et Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux en sentant un poids sur ses cuisses. Naruto venait d'y poser la tête, lui souriant à pleine dents en voyant ses deux pupilles jouer à cache-cache derrière ses cils.

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha, je t'assure ! et avec moi à tes cotés, tu pourras que !

-…

-Sasuke…lança Naruto d'un ton joyeux.

-Hn ?

Naruto lui souriait de nouveau, d'un air sur, comme si tout irait bien, et Sasuke avait envi de le croire, de penser que jamais plus rien n'irait de travers. Il baissa les armes, soupira juste, et sentit la main du blond se glisser derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui alors qu'il se soulevait. Ils échangèrent un baiser qui se termina abruptement quand ils entendirent un :

-Qu'ils sont mignons.

Provenant de Konan. Itachi quant à lui était plongé dans la lecture de l'écran d'ordinateur, et le rire de Naruto s'éleva avant qu'il ne l'embrasse à nouveau, surprenant Sasuke qui, une fois passée sa surprise, lui retourna son baiser tout en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux. Chevelure qu'il tira en arrière pour qu'il arrête de lui occuper ses lèvres, et qu'il relâcha en entendant couiner Naruto qui tenta de suite une fois lâché de l'attraper de nouveau. Sasuke fit en sorte de rester hors de sa portée, gardant un air imperturbable qui étonna même son frère et lui demanda :

-On n'était pas censé faire un tour au temple ?

-Si. Tu veux venir Konan ?

Itachi en privé prenait vraiment l'ascendant sur elle, alors qu'habituellement elle donnait l'impression de tout diriger et de juste tendre l'oreille pour écouter ses conseils. Sasuke comprenait aujourd'hui que son frère avait joué un rôle jusqu'à ce jour, faisant en sorte de ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient égaux et, il devait le reconnaître, Konan jouait bien elle aussi. Car auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pensé la voir comme maintenant, ayant toujours autour d'elle cette ambiance dominante, forte et un peu glaciale. Une sorte d'aura qui demandait à ce que l'on garde ses distances et qu'on ne lui demande pas plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien concéder. En ce moment même pourtant, elle lui semblait normale, plus humaine…plus acceptable :

-Ce sera la première fois qu'on ira ensemble. Fit-elle après un court silence et un coup d'œil à Sasuke et à sa sangsue personnelle.

-Je suppose qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il y aura de nombreuses premières fois.

Le sourire qu'elle lui fit lui réchauffa le cœur, et Itachi déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres après quoi elle lui glissa qu'elle allait s'habiller rapidement. Et rapide elle fut. Moins de dix minutes après avoir disparue dans sa chambre, Konan revint avec un manteau long, rouge et à la coupe impeccable qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle était habillée simplement, avec un pantalon noir, des bottes de la même couleur, d'une écharpe et d'une paire de gant, donnant un ton très élégant. Naruto fut bouche bée en la voyant avec Itachi, ils faisaient un tableau magnifique, tout droit sorti d'un film, impeccablement assortis. Maquillée juste comme il fallait, elle lui offrit un sourire qui le fit rougir, et Sasuke lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

-Mais quoi !

-Hmpf, tu m'énerves.

-Hein ? mais j'ai fais quoi ?

Konan avait compris, et pouffa tout en s'accrochant au bras de son homme dont la bouche était boudeuse, tout comme celle de son cadet qui ne voulait pas répondre car n'étant pas sur de la réponse à donner. Il se pencha vers sa compagne et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'emmener avec lui pour qu'ils y aillent. Sasuke les suivit, et Naruto le fit à son tour avant de s'arrêter devant un portrait qui était dans un coin de la pièce. La photographie d'un homme, de l'âge de Konan ou à peine plus, plaisant à voir. Il portait des cheveux longs d'un rouge sang attirant l'œil, ses yeux avaient une couleur indéterminable, hypnotisant, alors que son sourire fin était gentil. Il était juste un peu trop pâle dans son costume noir, et il possédait la classe et le charisme d'Itachi. Tout ça se voyait dans cette simple photographie bordée d'un ruban noir bien qu'il n'y faisait rien de spécial.

-Naruto ? Fit Itachi en le voyant absorbé par la photo et ne bougeant plus de sa place.

-Oh, tu as vu Nagato. Il est beau n'est ce pas ?

-Nagato ? Qui est-ce ?

-Mon défunt mari, celui qui était à la tête de l'entreprise et qui m'y a laissé. Il m'avait tout donné en héritage, et je ne savais même pas le seconder correctement. C'est Itachi qui m'a sauvé à l'époque.

-Ah ok. Je me disais qu'ils avaient un peu le même genre.

-Tu trouves ?

-Ouais, pas dans le physique, mais…je ne sais pas, il a une aura.

-Je vois de quoi tu parles. Enfin, Nagato avant de prendre ses responsabilités était un drôle d'oiseau, il a voulu garder ses cheveux longs même après avoir hérité de tout le pouvoir.

-Il était riche ?

-Oh oui, d'une très bonne famille, et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Souvent il me disait qu'il aurait aimé commencer en bas de l'échelle, histoire de pouvoir s'élever et d'en retirer toute la satisfaction possible.

-Pas sur qu'il aurait côtoyé les sommets.

-Pas sur, mais il aurait essayé. Pour lui, on ne pouvait pas être au top sans connaître le ras des pâquerettes, chose que sa famille n'a jamais compris. Il voulait tout vivre, vite, comme s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir le temps.

Konan souriait tendrement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, et Itachi loin d'en être agacé était en train de la soutenir, veillant sur elle de rapides coups d'œil. Il acceptait cet homme et ne le jalousait pas bêtement, conscient du passé de sa belle et ne lui en voulant pas de parler d'un autre qu'elle avait aimé autant qu'elle l'aimait aujourd'hui. Elle lui fit signe de les suivre, et Naruto regarda une dernière fois le portrait de cet homme, avant de les rejoindre. Elle reprit une fois dehors :

-Il traînait souvent dans les quartiers pas très nets, engageant des conversations avec des gens qu'il trouvait intéressant. Il en embauchait aussi des fois.

-C'est comme ça que Kisame a trouvé son job et Kakuzu aussi, ajouta Itachi.

-Et toi tu l'as vu aussi pour être embaucher ?

-À l'époque il n'était plus très en forme, j'avais passé mon entretien d'embauche par téléphone grâce à Kisame, mais avant d'avoir un meilleur poste il voulait me voir. Il n'en a pas eu le temps.

-Et Itachi est donc resté en bas du bas de l'échelle de l'entreprise, mais comme il a su prendre des responsabilités, et grâce à Kisame, j'ai pu le voir à l'œuvre. Et avec prudence je l'ai observé un moment, et je lui ai offert un meilleur poste.

Konan était heureuse de pouvoir parler de lui, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas, et elle continua à parler de ce qui avait été et de ce qui était. Elle raconta qu'elle ne venait pas d'une famille aisée comme toutes celles qui lui avaient été présentées, mais que c'était elle qu'il était venu courtisée. Elle l'avait cru fou, l'avait évité, avant d'apprendre à le connaître et à le comprendre. Elle avait aimé son esprit, sa manière d'être. Mais quand elle était arrivée dans son monde, elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme puisse être aussi méchant. C'était gratuit, nombreux étaient ceux qui aimèrent lui montrer qu'elle venait d'une autre échelle sociale. Elle avait alors tout fais pour devenir parfaite en société, restant celle qu'elle était uniquement dans leur intimité. Ça avait beaucoup amusé Nagato, et jusqu'à la fin il aura tout fais pour qu'elle ne soit pas lésée à son départ. Elle essayait aujourd'hui d'être aussi juste que lui dans ses choix, et aimait beaucoup les conseils avisés d'Itachi. Elle continua ainsi un bon moment, ne se fatiguant pas de parler de l'un ou de l'autre. Et c'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'un temple, que Naruto demanda enfin :

-Mais au fait, on n'est pas le premier de l'an, non ?

-Tch' sans déconner.

-Non mais Sasuke, je parle sérieusement là.

-Alors c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais.

-Raaaah mais arrête de me casser ! je veux juste savoir pourquoi on va au temple !

-Pfffff, ça fait trois heures qu'on est parti de chez nous et tu ne penses à demander ça que maintenant. Vraiment…

Naruto avait bien vu que Sasuke était devenu plus sombre à mesure qu'ils s'étaient approchés d'ici. D'ailleurs, le brun lui écrasa sa main dans la sienne, ne voyant même pas qu'il le tenait, et Naruto évita d'en dire quoi que ce soit, un peu inquiet de le voir regarder vers l'extérieur et de chercher à se perdre dans l'observation du paysage.

-On y va à Noël pour prier pour la paix de l'âme de nos parents. C'est le jour de leur mort après tout.

Sasuke eut l'air fortement contrarié, et Naruto comprit enfin son air. Il enleva sa main de la sienne, surprenant Sasuke qui ouvrit un peu plus les yeux tout en continuant de regarder vers l'extérieur. Dans le reflet de la vitre, il observa Naruto qui regardait devant lui, vers Konan qui venait de montrer une place à Itachi, et il sentit sa main prendre possession de son pouce. Naruto ne l'avait pas laissé, il voulait juste être celui qui le tenait, ce qu'il faisait maintenant en la serrant juste assez pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

Naruto était appuyé sur la paume de son autre main, accoudée sur la portière, et Sasuke était un peu affalé de son coté. Itachi était en train de se garer avec une facilité insolente dans le minuscule espace qu'il y avait. Les deux adultes sortirent et se retrouvèrent pour se prendre par la main, et Konan chercha ses lèvres. Sasuke les regarda, et se reçut un baiser du blond sur la joue, juste avant que sa main le quitte à nouveau et que la portière claque. Il regarda dehors, et décida de sortir dans le froid qu'il n'aimait pas tant que ça et entendit :

-Je vais te présenter à mes parents, Konan.

-Ils sont là ?

-Oui, leur tombe est ici.

Itachi embrassa de nouveau sa compagne, et jamais Sasuke ne l'avait vu si câlin avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Naruto lui prit la main de nouveau, mais Sasuke fit son possible pour qu'il le lâche, mais le blond ne se découragea pas et la lui reprit plusieurs fois, gagnant son abandon au final. Sasuke n'était pas des plus à l'aise, même si ses parents n'étaient plus de ce monde, ça lui faisait quelque chose de se présenter devant leur tombe en tenant Naruto ainsi.

-On ne va pas que prier ?

-La tombe où ils sont est un peu plus loin.

Itachi et Konan les devancèrent et Sasuke suivit, un peu moins enclin qu'eux deux, mais Naruto continuait de le tenir pour l'encourager en ne voyant même pas qu'il le gênait. Ils entrèrent dans le temple, partirent du coté de l'énorme cloche qui les reverrait sans doute pour le jour de l'an. Sasuke n'avait plus pour couleur que ses joues rougies par le froid et il n'avait pas l'air dans mener large. Naruto avait l'impression de le comprendre mais était bien loin de ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Konan termina sa prière et fit signe au blond de la suivre, ce qu'il fit, laissant les deux frères ensemble, et à voix basse, Itachi glissa à son cadet :

-Sasuke, je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais ?

-…pourquoi ?

Sasuke regardait son frère avec cette peur qu'il avait depuis longtemps dans le regard à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet, mais Itachi ne le voyait pas. Il continuait de fixer droit devant lui, d'un air un peu grave, cherchant les meilleurs mots pour ne pas paraître sans cœur, pour ne pas le blesser plus.

-Pourquoi Nii-san ?

-…tu m'as…ce que je vais te dire va te paraître sans aucun doute méchant …vraiment méchant…voire impardonnable.

Enfin Itachi le regardait, le fixant au point de l'insécuriser, de lui faire peur. Sasuke maintint son regard, ayant plus peur de rompre se contact que de le garder. Et Itachi qui était quelque peu troublé, cela se voyait autant dans le fond de ses yeux que sur son visage, lui murmura d'un air pas vraiment fier :

-Tu m'as…libéré de l'emprise de nos parents.

-Quoi ? libéré ? comment ça ?

-Je…je ne vais pas te mentir, je t'en ai voulu…

Sasuke avait envi d'en pleurer. C'était bien plus dur que d'entendre Naruto lui dire que c'était de sa faute, après tout, c'était son frère qui le lui disait à présent. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de baisser la tête pour fuir se lien visuel qu'ils avaient, Itachi rajouta avec une peine non feinte :

-…Rarement.

Sasuke n'était pas sur d'avoir compris. Rarement ? Son frère ne lui en avait voulu que rarement ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Qu'il était heureux de les savoir morts ? C'était encore plus dérangeant que de se sentir responsable. Ainsi il lui avait fais…plaisir ?

-Rarement ? Sasuke voulait savoir, et il était pondu aux lèvres de son aîné, attendant la suite avec une impatience à peine voilée.

-Seulement quand c'était très dur pour tout te dire…quand je n'étais pas sur d'avoir assez d'argent pour te ramener de quoi manger…mais dans ces moments là, tu étais tellement obéissant et gentil…que je m'en voulais et que je ne disais rien. Mis à part ça, dans la vie de tous les jours je ne t'en voulais pas parce que…

-Parce que ? fit le brun en voyant qu'il hésitait à continuer.

-Parce que je me sentais libre.

-… Itachi avait raison, c'était horrible de penser ainsi.

-Je t'aime Sasuke, et je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu de leur mort. J'aimais nos parents c'est vrai, mais toi beaucoup plus…et j'ai été heureux d'être rentré ce soir là et d'avoir eu le temps de te sortir de là. Si je n'aurais pas réussi ça…

La face d'Itachi était ravagé par l'horreur à cette simple idée, et Sasuke n'en menait pas large à l'idée que son frère était peiné mais aussi soulagé de ne plus les savoir là. C'est vrai, c'était cruel, et pourtant, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à en être horrifié tel qu'il l'aurait du. Son aîné était en train de lui ouvrir son cœur, et il n'arrivait pas à l'en détester pour ça, non, il n'arrivait qu'à l'en aimer plus et vouloir le protéger autant, histoire de lui rendre ce que le brun lui avait donné durant son enfance.

-Mais…

Mais quoi ? Même lui ne savait pas trop quoi dire en fait. Il aurait aimé que les mots découlent de lui en un flot parfait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comme d'habitude, il était bloqué au niveau de la parole. Mais son frère avait compris.

-…nos parents avaient décidés de ma vie, du début jusqu'à sa fin, je devais suivre une ligne droite et ne jamais en dévier…c'était en train de me tuer à petit feu, et la seule chose qui me faisait revenir à la maison, c'était toi. J'avais peur qu'ils te fassent la même chose qu'à moi…Maman suivait Papa dans chacune de ses décisions, voulant le meilleur pour nous, ne voyant pas qu'il nous empêchait de vivre tout simplement. S'il avait fallu que je suive cette ligne pour t'épargner, je l'aurais fais…mais à un moment j'ai décidé de me rebeller…je suis désolé…

-Mais…

-Quand ils sont décédés…je me suis senti libre…ça m'a fait énormément de mal mais j'en étais soulagé…j'ai eu peur de ne pas être assez fort pour te garder avec moi…

Sasuke n'avait que rarement vu se regard ravagé sur le visage tant aimé de son frère. Sentant une vague d'impuissance, il le regarda baisser la tête, s'en faire pour ces pensées, et sans plus réfléchir, il se jeta sur Itachi et le prit dans ses bras. Sasuke le serra étroitement contre lui, sentant le visage de son frère sur son épaule, et il mit ses mains sur ses omoplates, le pressant contre lui, tendrement, cherchant à le réconforter afin de ne plus entendre sa voix se voilée de peine comme à l'instant.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Nii-san, tu m'as donné beaucoup et toi, toi tu m'acceptes comme je suis. Quoi je fasse, tu es là pour moi…

Sasuke colla sa tête contre ses cheveux, cherchant comment lui faire comprendre au mieux ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Itachi avait compris, et après un petit instant pour se reprendre, il s'écarta de lui et lui offrit un sourire qui fit en avoir un de la même teneur au plus jeune.

-Je compte être toujours là pour toi moi aussi.

Itachi était si fier de ce qu'était devenu aujourd'hui son frère. Il lui fit une pichenette sur le front, le faisant grimacer deux secondes, et puis il passa un bras autour de se nuque, le ramenant contre lui et riant de le voir se débattre plus pour jouer que pour fuir vraiment. Naruto et Konan avait observé de loin, et elle lui avait posé quelque question du bout des lèvres. Il y avait répondu sans détour, décidé à ne pas cacher à cette personne ce qui se passait entre lui et Sasuke. Elle venait de le faire réfléchir sur certains points : avenir, parents, amis, et quelques autres choses, mais il avait répondu à chacune avec appoint. Naruto était décidé à ce que celui qui était dans les bras d'Itachi soit le seul dans sa vie pour les années à venir, il le sentait comme ça et n'avait pas envi de se battre contre. Il y avait réfléchi aussi, quand ils avaient été séparés de force, et toute difficultés n'étaient vu que comme de simples obstacles surmontables.

Elle lui avait souhaité bon courage, et à son regard, il avait compris qu'elle serait son alliée en cas de coup dur. Cette femme pouvait être fragile, c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait, mais sur certain points elle devait vraiment être forte et cela provenait certainement de cet amour qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il voulait pouvoir être comme elle, protéger autant qu'être protégé, et à cette idée, un magnifique sourire s'étala sur ses traits.

-Merci.

-Pour ?

Naruto se tourna à demi vers elle, prêt à lui répondre, toujours se sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Il allait lui dire qu'elle serait un modèle pour lui quand la voix d'Itachi leur parvint. Les Uchiha avait fini leur câlin réconciliant, et ils venaient d'arrivés à eux. Tous deux avaient cette curiosité dans le regard, et Naruto gloussa mais ne répondit pas, et Konan à défaut de le faire prit la même attitude que lui. Sasuke soupira alors que le regard de son frère devint plus étréci, et les deux autres s'accrochèrent à eux. Itachi la laissa faire, mais Sasuke recommença à chercher à s'en débarrasser, et Naruto abandonna l'idée, se mettant juste à ses cotés. Le petit groupe ne se dirigea pas du coté des tombes parfaitement alignées, comme Konan et Naruto l'auraient pensés, mais vers une sorte de petit mausolée, sobre, érigé sous un arbre aux branches découvertes. Un prunier, au peu de ce que Naruto connaissait des arbres.

Sur ce petit monument était fermement posé deux urnes, simples mais belles, avec sous la pierre qui les maintenait, une inscription concernant les deux personnes qui y résidaient pour l'éternité. Itachi sortit de l'intérieur de son manteau un sachet, contenant de l'encens qu'il déposa à leurs pieds et que Sasuke alluma. Naruto avait mal pour lui, rien qu'à voir l'expression de son visage torturé. Les deux Uchiha prièrent en silence un instant, les deux autres sur les talons, et Itachi commença par présenter Konan. Il le faisait comme si ses parents étaient vivants, rendant encore plus triste Sasuke dont la douleur était visible au fond de ses yeux. Naruto lui attrapa la main, et Sasuke, loin de le rejeter, la lui serra à l'en briser. Déjà qu'il avait mis fin à leur vie, et maintenant son aîné voulait qu'il leur dise qu'il ne s'engagerait pas sur une voie qu'ils auraient aimés le voir emprunter.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il grinça des dents en serrant la mâchoire Il resta digne à regarder ce qu'il restait de ceux qui lui avaient donnés la vie, mais sa douleur était vive. Itachi avait fini, attendant que son frère face de même, mais Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé parler aux morts, encore moins quand il y avait un public, et certainement pas pour leur dire qu'il entamait une relation gay avec la seule personne qu'il considérait comme un réel ami.

Itachi voulut le forcer quelque peu à ouvrir la bouche, mais Naruto l'en défia d'un regard bien qu'il n'était pas sur de ne pas se prendre un revers de sa part. Sasuke n'était pas bien, comme à chaque fois qu'ils venaient de toute façon, et Itachi le remarqua enfin. Son frère pouvait avoir l'air fort, mais il n'en était pas moins celui qui se laissait mourir de faim hier encore. Le blond venait de lui démontrer qu'il était encore une fois plus attentif à Sasuke que lui, et c'est là qu'il vit la pâleur de son cadet.

-Sa…

-Sasuke, tu veux qu'on parte un peu ? t'es fatigué ? tu veux bouffer un truc ?

Itachi dévisagea Naruto d'un air bête, venant de s'être fait devancer par lui pour proposer à son frère d'aller se reposer plus loin. Sasuke hocha la tête doucement, suivit le blond qui l'accompagna jusqu'à un banc qu'il débarrassa d'un monceau de neige et le fit s'asseoir. Naruto resta face à lui, posa sa main sur son front, avant de se mettre sur ses talons pour que Sasuke n'ait pas à lever la tête pour le regarder.

-Tu veux boire un truc ? je peux aller chercher ça.

Sasuke fit non de la tête, ne voulant pas rester seul ici ou juste avec les deux autres. Il ne se sentait pas bien, avait la tête lourde, et pouvait voir combien Naruto était en train de s'en faire. Il tenta un sourire qui sortit plus comme une grimace et qui s'effaça lorsque la voix de son frère se fit entendre juste à coté de lui :

-On va aller te chercher quelque chose à boire, on revient bientôt.

Konan à son bras, Itachi fit signe à Naruto de veiller sur son frère, et parti. Ils restèrent dans le silence et le froid un petit moment, et puis Sasuke se pencha vers lui, yeux dans les yeux :

-J'ai besoin de me recueillir seul un instant. Reste là.

-Tu es sûr ? tu donnes l'impression d'être sur le point de t'évanouir.

-J'ai sommeil c'est tout. Un coup de barre…mais je vais bien. Je reviens.

Ce n'était pas une demande, juste un ordre, et Naruto prit sa place, le laissant partir vers ses parents. Sasuke n'y alla pas en courant, loin de là, sentant la fatigue jusque dans ses jambes devenues lourdes. Son régime forcé et son inactivité des derniers jours avaient raison de lui. Plus il s'en approchait, et plus il ralentissait. Du bout des doigts il toucha les urnes, puis se baissa pour rajouter un bâtonnet d'encens et pria silencieusement. Être ici était toujours difficile pour lui, ça lui déchirait le cœur car sa le mettait face à son acte et lui faisait se souvenir de choses qu'il croyait toujours avoir dépassé. Dans un murmure à peine audible, il leur demanda pardon, puis du bout des lèvres ne put que leur dire qu'il ferait en sorte que sa vie soit au mieux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dire qu'il suivrait un seul des plans qu'ils avaient pu prévoir, eux ou même son frère, ni même qu'il mettrait fin à sa relation d'avec Naruto tant que ce dernier ne le quitterait pas de lui-même. Ce dernier point retint son attention un moment. Depuis quand était-il si attaché au blond ? Sasuke baissa un peu plus la tête, promit comme à son habitude qu'il mènerait au mieux sa vie, conscient que celle-ci ne leur aurait sans doute pas plus. Mais là était la seule promesse audible qu'il arrivait à faire chaque année lorsque son frère l'amenait ici.

* * *

><p>à suivre et un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews :)<p> 


	16. l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions

Merci à tous pour vos magnifiques commentaires, il y en a ce sont vraiment des crèmes ;) :)

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 15** : Itachi accepte la situation entre les deux garçons, mais demande tout de même un peu de discrétion. Ensuite, il décide d'amener son frère voir leurs parents et lui présente aussi sa petite amie. On reprend donc ce chapitre lorsqu'ils se trouvent encore au cimetière :

_**Chap 16 : l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. **_

Depuis quand était-il si attaché au blond ? Sasuke baissa un peu plus la tête, promit comme à son habitude qu'il mènerait au mieux sa vie, conscient que celle-ci ne leur aurait sans doute pas plus. Mais là était la seule promesse audible qu'il arrivait à faire chaque année lorsque son frère l'amenait ici.

Les bras du blond passèrent à ce moment là autour de lui pour l'enserrer, et Naruto déposa un baiser sur sa joue, sentant que son amant était en train de se raidir. Il posa son menton sur son épaule, l'empêchant de s'enfuir de son emprise et attendit un peu que le temps passe. Puis finalement, d'un ton qu'il espérait ni trop lourd ni trop léger, Naruto lui dit :

-Tu vois, la terre tourne encore.

Sasuke cessa de vouloir sortir de son étau. C'était vrai que rien ne s'était passé, ses parents n'étaient plus là pour lui hurler dessus que c'était mal, et il n'y avait eu aucun éclair zébrant le ciel pour tuer sur le champ son chahuteur personnel. Naruto venait de lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Pas qu'il ne le savait pas, seulement, c'était la première fois qu'il le ressentait comme ça.

-Usuratonkachi ?

-Hm ?

Merci ? Sasuke se pensa bête de vouloir dire se simple mot, et il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver quelque chose de plus potable à lancer que ça. Naruto déposa un baiser sur le bas de sa mâchoire, près de son menton et grimaça légèrement.

-Tu es glacé, il faudrait que l'on aille se réchauffer.

-Pervers.

-Hein ?

Naruto le regarda bêtement, et Sasuke le vit bien du coin de l'œil. Il n'osa pas se tourner vers lui, mais garda la tête haute, même lorsqu'il entendit le rire amusé de son acolyte qui entre deux éclats lui fit :

-Ah non, là c'est toi qui a l'esprit tordu !

Sasuke prit un peu plus de couleur sur les joues, et cela fit encore plus rire le blond qui colla un peu plus sa tête à la sienne tout en le tenant toujours dans ses bras. Au loin, Itachi et Konan étaient revenus, et le brun s'alerta en voyant son petit frère se laissant faire ainsi. De loin il put voir un demi-sourire sur la face de son cadet, et jamais encore il ne l'avait vu en faire un, complet ou non, à cet endroit. Le vent porta le rire du blond, et quelques bouts de phrases qu'il comprit être :

-Depuis quand t'es si collant, Dobe ? Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en l'entendant lui dire ça, et le plus sérieusement du monde, il lui fit :

-Quand j'ai envi de devenir plus sérieux je le suis.

Itachi attrapa un peu brusquement la main de Konan, et il allongea le pas pour arriver plus vite auprès des deux garçons. Naruto se redressa un peu, et déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue avant de se mettre à coté de lui et de lui prendre la main. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Naruto faire une petite courbette rapide, avant de sourire plus finement et avec un grand respect. Il était certain que cet idiot était en train de se taper la causette silencieusement avec eux. Mais c'est apaisé, et cela s'entendit dans sa voix, que Sasuke lui demanda :

-Tu planifiais ça depuis longtemps ?

-Je suis collant depuis longtemps ?

-…pour moi tu l'es toujours…pire qu'un cafard, Sasuke, Sasuke, Teme, Sasuke...fit le brun en levant les mains en avant, les ouvrants et les fermants rapidement comme pour attraper quelqu'un, les yeux tout ronds avec un sourire stupide qui éclata Naruto.

-Hahahaha, c'est moi ça ? hahahahaha !

-Pffff, et t'es assez stupide pour rire quand on se moque de toi.

-Normal, je sais reconnaître quand tu veux vraiment être méchant, ce qui n'est pas le cas là.

Sasuke le regarda dubitatif mais ne répondit pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les ramener aux urnes. Naruto ne lui avait toujours pas répondu, et il voulait vraiment savoir.

-…alors ?

-Quoi ?

-T'avais ça en tête depuis quand ? le début ?

-Non…j'ai commencé à devenir sérieux…enfin à voir ça autrement…

-Hey, vous faites quoi vous deux ?

Sasuke se retourna vers le couple qui venait à eux. Ils étaient magnifiques, et il était heureux du couple qu'ils formaient. Le premier qui oserait se moquer d'eux car elle était plus âgée aurait intérêt de savoir courir très vite. Ça, il se le jura. C'est là que Naruto se pencha vers lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Un peu après la France, mais vraiment juste après le concert.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent un tout petit peu alors qu'il réalisait que cela remontait quand même à un moment. Naruto s'écarta de lui et gloussa. Itachi était en train de s'impatienter, et aurait bien piqué un petit sprint si Konan n'avait pas été à ses cotés. Voir Naruto être si tactile était un enfer pour lui, surtout que son frère se laissait tripoter.

-Itachi, laisse les tranquilles. Tu les as empêchés de se voir pendant un bon moment, et depuis tu leur colles au train. Lâche du lest.

Il n'arriva pas à discuter sa demande bien que l'envie ne lui manqua pas. Elle arriva au niveau des deux garçons plus vite que lui et tendit à Sasuke e qu'elle était partie lui chercher.

-Et voilà pour toi Sasuke.

Konan lui mit dans les mains un café bien chaud qu'il avait du aller trouver non loin de la voiture où il y avait des distributeurs de boissons. Dès qu'il lui prit, elle déposa ses mains autour de ses joues.

-Tu es glacé !

-Euh, c'est juste que tu viens de tenir un café bouillant Konan.

-Oh…ah oui hahahaha, mais tout de même, il est glacé non ? fit-elle en s'adressant au blond qui hocha de la tête. Alors si vous avez fini ici les garçons, que diriez-vous qu'on se trouve un endroit plus chaud ? ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'endroit, c'est juste qu'il y fait froid, et ce petit vent glacé n'aide pas.

Sasuke qui venait de prendre une lampée du liquide brûlant, remua la tête, signifiant qu'il avait fini, et grogna lorsque Naruto attrapa son gobelet pour en voler une gorgée. Celle-ci le fit grimacer, faisant sourire Konan qui leur demanda s'ils voulaient manger quelque chose de spécial et se fut la sonnerie du téléphone du blond qui lui répondit. Naruto mit de longues secondes à le trouver, et eut un mal de chien à décrocher mais finit par y arriver. Le reste du groupe entendit parfaitement le :

-Mais tu peux pas décrocher plus vite !

-Gnéé ? mais je suis couvert comme pas possible maman ! je suis dehors là ! j'ai du mal à bouger mes doigts et tout. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? un problème ?

-Oui ! rentre à la maison !

-…ah non…me dis pas que tu as fait comme l'an dernier ? pitié….

-Rentre !

Et la communication s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencée. Naruto soupira longuement en regardant son portable d'un air las, et devant le regard interloqué des autres, l'appareil sonna à nouveau. Itachi vit la photo de Minato apparaître sur l'écran, à qui Naruto avait rajouté de fausses moustaches et des étoiles autour de la tête. Le blondinet répondit en mettant le haut parleur :

-Oui ?

-C'est Papa.

-Ouais, j'ai vu. Elle a recommencé ?

-Tu as deviné.

Minato avait l'air aussi convaincu que son fils en cet instant, et vu l'air blasé qu'ils avaient, ça ne pouvait être si grave. Enfin, du moins le reste du groupe tentait de son convaincre.

-Pffff.

-Et y'a de quoi faire… hier elle a recommencé jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait pour notre repas en tête à tête, et aujourd'hui…j'ai trouvé tout ce qu'elle avait caché…tu aurais des amis qui pourraient venir manger ? des amis qui n'auraient pas peur de manger de drôles de trucs.

-C'est consommable au moins ?

-Oui, oui, j'ai vérifié, mais certains trucs ont des drôles de tête…enfin comme d'habitude quoi.

Naruto éclata de rire en repensant aux essais culinaires de sa mère, et interrogea du regard les trois autres qui se dévisagèrent les uns les autres ensuite. Konan avait l'air partant, son sourire en disait déjà long, et Itachi hocha la tête pour accepter, répondant pour le trio. Naruto accepta donc, tirant un soupir de soulagement à son paternel avec qui il termina vite sa petite discussion.

-Bon et bien direction chez moi.

Contrairement aux deux Uchiha, Naruto n'était pas avare en sourire, et cela avait marqué profondément Konan. Ce qui l'avait fais aussi était qu'il en avait plusieurs sortes, ne s'en contentant pas d'un simple. Son petit ami venait de lui prendre la main pour retourner jusqu'à la voiture. Il était vrai qu'Itachi avait parlé de Naruto et de Sasuke, de ce que ça lui faisait et de comment ils étaient. Mais il n'avait jamais touché à une question qu'elle s'entendit dire à voix haute :

-Et tes parents sont au courant, Naruto ?

-De quoi ?

-…de…de votre relation à toi et à Sasuke.

Les deux plus jeunes eurent de jolis yeux tout ronds. Elle venait de refroidir d'un seul coup l'ambiance, et Naruto remua la tête lentement de gauche à droite avant de fixer Itachi droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier y vit un élan de panique que Naruto tentait de camoufler du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il eut du mal à lui parler, y arrivant finalement pour lui dire :

-Tu…tu ne diras rien, hein Itachi ?

Que c'était bon d'avoir du pouvoir tout de même. Itachi était en train de savourer celui qu'il possédait sur le blond, et incertain de sa réponse, le plus jeune continua sur un :

-Je…je ne veux pas leur dire maintenant.

-Je peux être obtus mais je ne suis pas idiot, fit-il un peu sèchement, aussitôt réprimander par un :

-Nii-san, de son cadet qui le fusilla des yeux.

-Non je ne dirais rien, mais un jour il faudra bien.

-Un jour mais pas maintenant, déjà avant ça je veux que Sasuke me dise que AIE ! mais pourquoi tu me frappes encore toi !

-Réfléchis, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien, baka.

La mine boudeuse, Sasuke s'empara de sa main et le tira à sa suite. Il ne voulait pas que la Dobe dise à son aîné que lui aussi doutait de cette relation qu'ils avaient. Il le lui avait assez fait entendre dans un élan d'agacement, ce n'était pas le moment de le lui rabattre encore. Et puis Itachi avait assez d'inquiétude sur son cas pour lui rajouter celle là, et d'un regard il fit taire Naruto. Ayant pris un peu d'avance, il se pencha à son oreille, histoire de remettre les pendules à l'heure, chose qui fut ponctuée d'un énorme 'aaaah' bien intelligent de la part du blond qui comprenait enfin ses raisons pour l'avoir fait taire ainsi.

Minato les accueillit chaleureusement, comme il le faisait toujours, et montra beaucoup d'intérêt pour la nouvelle venue bien qu'il attendit qu'on la lui présente. Kushina en fut plus qu'heureuse, pratiquement émerveillée devant la beauté et la gentillesse de Konan qui ne faisait pas de chichi malgré son statut. Elle était restée simple malgré toutes ces années passées dans les affaires et le luxe, et c'est naturellement qu'elles entamèrent une discussion animée et filèrent vers la cuisine, alors que Naruto fit signe à Sasuke de l'aider à mettre la table. L'invité ne fit même pas la moue, habitué à participer quand il venait ici, trouvant cela normal. Et pendant ce temps là, Minato parla avec Itachi de la jeune femme, de son travail et de ce qu'il attendait du futur, confiant à l'aîné des Uchiha qu'il osait en espérer au moins la moitié pour son fils.

Itachi n'osa pas lui dire qu'une moitié était déjà bonne pour la poubelle, et qu'il avait intérêt de prier pour la deuxième vue que le blond n'était pas une flèche. Certes, il faisait son possible et toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait, et Itachi savait que la chance jouait aussi beaucoup par moment. Mais il était conscient qu'il en faudrait beaucoup pour faire 'oublier' qu'il était gay, surtout vu comment Minato parlait de ce qu'il espérait voir son fils obtenir dans le futur. N'aimant pas particulièrement mentir aux gens qu'il aimait, il prit son expression la plus impassible, celle commerciale qu'il avait développée pendant ces années auprès de sa petite amie durant les diner d'affaires où elle se faisait draguer sous ses yeux.

Et pendant que Minato lui parlait de tout ça, il observait les deux garçons qui ne donnaient pas l'impression d'être plus que des amis. Pas de gestes déplacés, rien de bien troublant bien que le regard de Naruto se focalisait parfois sur son frère. Itachi se prit à prier silencieusement pour que tout se passe bien, et jeta un coup d'œil à Minato qui, enthousiaste, continuait à discuter tranquillement en se contentant de ses rares réponses. Combien de fois avait-il pensé à l'appeler pour le mettre au courant ? Pour lui dire d'empêcher Naruto d'approcher de son frère ? Combien de fois avait-il reculé en sachant qu'il aurait fais du mal à cette famille, à Naruto, et encore plus à son frère qui ne lui aurait sans doute pas pardonné de l'avoir fait ? Il entendit rire Konan depuis la cuisine, et poussa un petit soupir. Il avait envi de la voir, de la serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser longuement.

-Elle a eu une bonne idée ta petite amie, tu sais Itachi ?

-À propos de quoi ?

-D'avoir complimenté ma femme sur sa chevelure, pour gagner son cœur ce n'est pas plus difficile que quelques mots et beaucoup de sincérité dans le regard.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Hahaha, ce n'est pas une chose qu'elle dit à tout le monde non plus.

-À table les garçons !

Kushina entra dans la pièce en poussant un petit traîneau composé d'une montagne de nourriture qui provoqua un long silence de la part des hommes, sauf de Minato qui souffla un :

-Je sais, je sais. Et il va falloir tout manger…

Ce n'était pas des assiettes qu'elle servit, mais des plats entiers. Au premier service, Itachi pensa exploser, et au vue des autres, il ne fut pas le seul. Le bruit d'une ceinture qui se défaisait se fit entendre, et Naruto éclata de rire tout en regardant Sasuke. Le brun n'en pouvait plus, et s'il ne le faisait pas il était sûr de vomir à la prochaine bouchée, Naruto l'imita beaucoup plus ouvertement, poussant un énorme soupir en voyant sa mère le resservir.

-Comment tu as fait pour ne pas devenir une poire depuis le temps ? lui murmura Sasuke avec un haut les cœurs.

-Hein ?

-Un tonneau, un bibendum Michelin, un…

-Ah ! hahahahahahaha le sport ça aide, je te jure hahahahaha.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de rigolo Naruto ? vous nous faites des cachoteries ?

-Je lui disais juste que le repas était très bon, Kushina.

-Oh, merci Sasuke…Et ça le fait rire lui ? tu te moques encore de ma cuisine, c'est ça mon fils ? pour ta peine tu vas reprendre du…

-Nooooon !

-Nyihihihihi, oh que si mon chéri.

Et Kushina lui remit une nouvelle assiette sous le nez, qui fit pâlir Naruto et qui fit se lever de table Sasuke. Comme il put il s'excusa, et se dirigea tout droit à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu. Il prit peur en voyant sa face livide, et il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, cherchant à se reprendre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant presque sursauter, et il vit Naruto surgir pour aller vers les toilettes qu'il avait en double ici. Le voir avoir deux hauts les cœurs de suite devant la lunette le fit rire, et il n'arrêta qu'après un regard méchant du blond qui lui fit demander :

-Un truc qui ne passe pas ?

-Ça passait plus depuis un moment ! je vais appeler Kiba, Shino, Neji et Lee à la rescousse ! c'est horrible ! je ne pourrais pas recommencer ce soir ! il aurait fallu que je fasse un jeun d'au moins trois jours là !

-Huhuhu.

-Te fous pas de moi Teme !

Naruto eut une remontée de bile et se pencha de nouveau sur les toilettes sous le regard plus du tout moqueur du brun qui attrapa un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla avant d'aller derrière le blond. Il se pencha par-dessus lui, remonta ses mèches dorées et y posa la compresse, surprenant son ami qui devant cet acte gentil et sans arrières pensées, resta sans voix. Ça lui fit du bien, encore mieux quand ça lui passa sur le reste du visage.

-Vous faites quoi les garçons ?

La voix de Minato venait de la porte de la salle de bain, et il regardait les deux garçons qui étaient vraiment très proche l'un de l'autre, dans une drôle de position. Un frisson glacé venait de parcourir l'échine du brun, et Naruto s'était tendu d'un seul coup.

-Il est malade, je l'aide et lui il se concentre pour tout mettre dans la cuvette.

-Malade ? hahaha, mon fils, mon fils, toujours pas habitué à la nourriture de ta mère ? bon, où ai-je mis le sirop contre ça ?

D'un seul coup le regard de Minato avait changé et la pression qu'ils avaient ressentie était retombée, et celui-ci était parti en direction de l'armoire à pharmacie où il se mit à déplacer des tubes et des bouteilles. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer pour si peu, et il se mit une petite baffe mentale, avant d'énumérer tout ce qu'il trouvait :

-Ça c'est les maux de tête, ça de ventre, ça c'est pour les intestins et ça pour…

-Euh…il n'y a que des trucs pour le ventre ?

-Oui ah non, aussi pour les maux de tête.

Minato éclata de rire en lui montrant une tablette de cachets pratiquement neuve, et la reposa pour prendre une bouteille sombre à moitié vide sur laquelle il vérifia la date avant d'aller vers son fils qui eut l'air soulagé de pouvoir prendre le remède.

-Dis Pa'…

-Oui ?

-Y'en a encore beaucoup à manger là ? j'en peux plus…

-Ben…oui…mais ce sont les moins bons, hier celui qu'elle m'a servi était nettement meilleur.

-Propose lui un resto au prochain Noël, ou alors fais toi-même le repas…ou commande, je sais pas Papa, mais me refais plus ça, je risque de mourir là.

-Hahaha, ok fiston, j'enregistre l'info. Tu es prêt pour le dessert ?

-Uuugh ah non, me parle plus de bouffe là, je vais aller m'allonger et mourir.

-Hahaha comme si elle allait accepter ça, on va attendre un peu.

-Pfff, je vais dans ma chambre dis lui qu'elle m'a tué et de pas venir me chercher avant un moment.

-Ce que tu es comique mon fils hahaha.

Minato essuya une larme avant de repartir. Naruto s'agrippa à Sasuke qui l'aida à se relever et qui passa sa main derrière son dos, alors que l'autre posa la sienne sur son épaule, leurs mains libres se tenant à chacun le ventre gonflé. L'Uchiha faisait son possible pour ne pas montrer la peine qu'il avait en l'entendant parler de cette manière, prenant le mot 'mourir' à la légère. Même si c'était juste pour blaguer, c'était dur pour lui. Naruto ne pensait pas à mal en conjuguant mourir et tuer à tous les temps, mais pour lui cela avait une autre signification qu'il aimait à enterrer.

-Et pour ce qu'il reste…

-Offre-le aux voisins ! jette le chez le voisin d'à coté pour que le chien le mange, mais moi j'en veux plus là !

-Ok, je vais tenter.

-Elle est démoniaque cette femme, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu tomber amoureux d'elle.

-Elle a certains bons cotés.

-Heureusement.

Naruto lui lança un regard fatigué et sorti enfin de la salle de bain pour aller à sa chambre où il s'étala sur son lit, entraînant le brun dans sa chute. Il faillit vomir quand Sasuke s'appuya sur son ventre et qu'il le repoussa juste à coté de lui. L'Uchiha voulut se relever pour sortir de l'étroit lit, ne voulant pas rester coller ainsi à lui, pensant déjà à voir la porte s'ouvrir et l'une des personnes présentes aujourd'hui sous ce toit surgir pour les voir, mais le bras du blond le repoussa contre le matelas et l'y maintint. Naruto avait un sourire aussi tentant que l'aurait été celui d'un démon, et Sasuke eut une seconde d'hésitation. Seconde d'en profita Naruto pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

-Naruto ! lâche-moi, on ne peut pas faire ça ici !

-Sasuke…

-Lâche-moi je te dis !

-Sasuke.

Mais quoi Sasuke ? Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que le blond était complètement stupide, à le tenir comme ça sous son propre toit alors qu'il craignait tant que ses parents le sachent. Il tenta de le repousser, mais parvint à peine à le déloger, et commença à se dire qu'il allait lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre ou le bas ventre, lorsqu'il vit son regard sur lui. Naruto le regardait avec un amour qu'il avait déjà connu dans les yeux de personnes l'ayant aimé plus que tout, déjà ses propres parents ensuite son frère rien que comme premier exemple. Ça le calma net, et Naruto ramena sa main contre sa joue droite et déposa un baiser sur la gauche.

-J'ai envi de te toucher plus que ça, mais je ne le ferais pas. J'ai envi…j'ai envi…Sasuke…

-Si tu restes à coté de moi tu auras encore plus envi baka, laisse-moi sortir de ton lit.

-Non.

-Naruto. Mais la menace ne fit pas peur au blond qui eut un sourire et qui posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Reste à coté de moi, si je ne peux pas te toucher, je peux te sentir au moins.

-Mais tes parents ils…

-Non, s'ils viennent, ils se diront juste que j'ai eu la flemme de te proposer un futon et qu'on a finis là parce que c'était plus confortable.

Naruto le relâcha un peu mais fit en sorte de rester tout de même assez proche de lui. Assez pour murmurer un :

-T'es tout moelleux, c'est génial.

-Pfff, ch'ui un mec, mon corps n'a rien de moelleux.

-Mais si, juste là, fit le blond en pointant sa poitrine au niveau du cœur, là où il posa sa tête pour l'écouter battre.

-…t'es cucul sur les bords, tu le sais mon vieux ?

-Hahaha, ça je m'en fou royalement, tout le temps où tu n'as pas été avec moi, ça a été l'Enfer alors maintenant que tu es là, tu y restes.

-Mais…

-Hey Teme…

-Quoi ? Tu m'énerves à me couper la parole à chaque fois.

-Ouais…Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si c'est pour toute la vie qu'on est ensemble, quelle soit courte ou longue…mais je l'espère en tout cas…je ferais en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Sasuke vit que le ton de la plaisanterie n'était plus là, le blond était à présent totalement sérieux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce genre de chose qui sortait droit du cœur. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto reprit :

-Et si je l'oublie tu sais quoi ?

-Hn ?

-T'auras le droit de m'en foutre une pour que je m'en rappelle.

-Tsss abruti.

-Je peux rester avec toi alors ?

-Ne me fais pas me répété, abruti fini.

-Hahaha, marché conclut donc.

-Hn.

Naruto se taisait à présent, ayant eu ce qu'il désirait. Fermant déjà les yeux, il s'endormit calmement, son bras lui barrant le ventre. Sasuke le regarda un moment, soupira et se décala un peu au cas où quelqu'un viendrait dans la chambre. Il attrapa la couette du blond et les recouvrit, décidé à attendre que son acolyte se réveille pour qu'il puisse sortir de là, mais Naruto dormait vraiment, respirant calmement à ses cotés. Sasuke l'avait souvent regardé dormir, Naruto n'avait aucun problème pour le faire, pas comme lui qui d'ailleurs avait longtemps eu peur en voyant son aîné fermer les yeux un peu trop longtemps de ne pas le voir les ouvrir plus tard. Combien de fois avait-il regardé Itachi dormir ? Combien de fois s'était-il réveiller avant lui pour être sur de le voir ouvrir les yeux et se lever, attendant dans l'inquiétude, se rassurant en l'entendant à peine respirer car son aîné avait un sommeil des plus calme ?

Il n'aurait su compter.

La chaleur de leurs corps commença à l'étourdir un peu, lui donnant envie de dormir, et malgré la lutte qu'il entreprit contre ses paupières, Sasuke ne gagna pas et s'endormit. Il se roula en boule dans son coin, et Naruto lui fit dos, un bras en travers du corps, et bavant à moitié sur son oreiller. La plupart du temps ils dormaient comme ça lorsqu'ils ne venaient de se prendre l'un ou l'autre, autrement, le blond avait tendance à s'accrocher à lui ou à le serrer contre lui. Sasuke s'y était habitué, mais heureusement pour eux, ils ne le faisaient pas automatiquement une fois endormis, car cela aurait pu être problématique surtout que ce fut Kushina qui les retrouva peu après, étant venue les chercher pour la suite du repas.

Elle fila chercher son appareil photo, décidée à en imprimer quelques unes pour les mettre dans les albums qu'elle trimballait de pays en pays depuis la naissance de son fils. Elle avait à peu près la même où ces deux là dormaient ensemble, et c'est en pensant à ça, juste après avoir pris les clichés, qu'elle eut une idée qu'elle adora. Elle raconta au passage à Itachi que les deux autres dormaient ensemble cote à cote et que c'était 'mignon', et ne comprit pas le regard arrondis du brun qui se contenta de sourire du mieux qu'il put. Elle s'empressa d'imprimer quelques photos, et ressortie ses albums, décidée à montrer tout son petit monde de l'époque.

Konan découvrit donc Fugaku et Mikoto dont son homme n'avait plus aucune photographie, et elle le vit jeune et adolescent, ainsi qu'un petit Sasuke au grand regard illuminé et gentil. C'était un enfant qui avait l'air différent d'aujourd'hui, et elle écouta les souvenirs que Kushina lui racontait. Itachi la rejoignit, la prit dans ses bras, pour regarder ces photos qui le rendirent nostalgique et un peu peiné, surtout quand il vit son frère. Il était rare qu'Itachi parle de ce qui c'était passé ce jour là, mais à cet instant là il eut envi de partager ce qu'avait été son histoire à lui et son cadet, et le fit.

Sasuke de son coté se réveilla après s'être reçu un coup en pleine face. La main de Naruto s'était abattu sur son visage et il grogna puis la repoussa avant de se redresser dans le lit. La main de son amant revint sur lui, se posant cette fois sur ses cuisses et Sasuke la repoussa de nouveau avant de se poster à demi au dessus de son ami afin de le maintenir contre le matelas. Naruto était sans défense, innocent pour l'instant, et comme souvent Sasuke l'observa avec minutie, comme si cela aurait suffit à répondre à toutes les questions qui pouvaient lui venir à l'esprit. Il soupira un bon coup et alla tourner la tête vers le sol pour savoir où poser ses pieds pour sortir du lit, lorsqu'il vit ses paupières battre rapidement avant de se soulever paresseusement pour dévoiler ses deux billes d'un bleu chargé de sommeil.

Naruto venait de sourire. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cet abruti sourît ?

Sasuke posa l'une de ses mains sur le haut de son visage, lui bloquant la vue, et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celles de Naruto s'étirèrent en un fin sourire avant de capturer sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. La main du blond vint se poser sur sa nuque qu'elle caressa tendrement, et Sasuke en ressentit un frisson non pas désagréable, au contraire justement et sa langue passa sur les lèvres un peu sèche de son amant qui entrouvrit sa bouche pour en avoir plus. Ils échangèrent un long et lent baiser qui donnait envie d'aller plus loin, mais ils s'arrêtèrent là, se regardant un moment droit dans les yeux puisque le brun avait enlevé sa main. Naruto passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'amener tout contre lui.

-J'ai une envi folle de toi, tu sais ça ?

-Hn, tu viens de me le dire Usuratonkachi.

-Hahaha. Naruto l'embrassa sur le front. Je suis sérieux Teme, j'ai vraiment envi de te prendre, de m'enfoncer le plus loin possible en toi, et de te faire hurler de plaisir sous moi.

Depuis quand Naruto disait les choses aussi directement ? En tout cas Sasuke ne put empêcher ses joues de revêtir quelques couleurs, ce qui fit sourire le blond qui cette fois-ci l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Sasuke le repoussa et sorti du lit pour se mettre enfin debout. Il était plus gêné qu'irrité, mais il ne savait pas que Naruto avait compris et que c'était pour ça qu'il souriait toujours.

-Arrête ça, je ne suis pas une fille, j'ai pas besoin d'être cajolé comme ça.

-J'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une fille Sasuke, et ce que je dis c'est juste ce que j'ai envie de le faire et que je n'ai pas envi de le cacher.

Le brun lui jeta un regard mauvais en coin, agacé de ne pas le voir accepté sa remontrance, surtout que Naruto continuait toujours de sourire et lui avait même fait un clin d'œil coquin, et ce qu'il lui dit alors concerna autant ce sourire que ce que le blond venait de lui dire :

-Je n'aime pas ça.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne le fais pas en public mais toujours en privé, Teme.

-En public on n'a jamais rien fait, fit Sasuke en levant un sourcil sceptique.

-C'est pas faux non plus…enfin façon de voir les choses.

Naruto émit un tout petit rire avant de s'étirer longuement et de lâcher un soupir d'aise et de bien être qui réveilla une envie chez le brun. Lui aussi n'avait pas touché à Naruto depuis un moment, alors qu'ils passaient souvent leurs temps libre à se bécoter l'un l'autre s'ils ne jouaient pas, ou ne se chamaillaient pas…ou autres trucs de ce genre là.

-T'es prêt pour le dessert ?

-Je peux m'enfuir par la fenêtre ?

-Essaie, mais tu risques de te faire plus mal qu'en mangeant.

-Hn…on a dormi longtemps au fait ?

-Deux petites heures.

Naruto était en train de regarder l'heure sur son réveil, et bailla fortement avant de se lever enfin. Il déposa un baiser sur la gorge du brun en passant près de lui, et il continua naturellement vers la porte. Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux et suivit le blond, le suivant dans la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage, retournant avec lui dans le salon. Le quatuor était en train de jouer aux cartes, et la face de Kushina s'éclaira en voyant Sasuke.

-Bien dormi les garçons ?

-Ouais, vous jouez à quoi là ? c'est pour les vieux les cartes, pourquoi vous embarquez Konan et Itachi là dedans.

-Pour une raison que ton cerveau ne comprendrait pas Naruto.

Kushina avait répliquait du tac au tac, et tout le monde éclata de rire même si le blond se vexa quelques secondes avant de venir s'asseoir non loin d'eux. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, puisqu'elle lui faisait encore signe, et quand il fut installé sur le canapé à ses cotés, elle lui donna un album photo…qui le tétanisa dès qu'il l'ouvrit. Il y avait vu sa vie d'avant et il avait senti les larmes monter d'un seul coup. Sasuke avait repoussé le livre comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il s'était levé d'un bond tout en continuant de fixer avec horreur l'album, sous le regard éberlué des autres.

-Je…euh…je voulais juste que tu puisses les revoir Sasuke, je croyais que ça te ferais plaisir. Je…désolée.

Kushina reprit le livre du sol, l'épousseta bien qu'il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière, et Itachi comme Naruto continuèrent de regarder Sasuke qui commençait à retrouver des couleurs. Il regrettait son geste, mais ça avait été automatique. Parfois il était idiot, il le reconnaissait.

-Maman, tu peux lui redonner maintenant.

-Non non non, je n'ai pas envi qu'il…

-Tu peux je te dis. Maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il va y trouver, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. C'est bon, hein, Sasuke ?

Il lui fallut bien cinq secondes avant de hocher la tête et de tendre la main pour retrouver l'album. Kushina eut peur de le lui confier, mais sous le regard encourageant de son fils, et le petit hochement de la tête d'Itachi, elle le fit.

-Si tu veux, j'ai encore les négatifs, je pourrais te les ressortir. Tu me diras si tu les veux toutes ou juste certaines, d'accord ?

Sasuke hocha la tête, les mains collées à la couverture de l'album, totalement glacées. Il avait envi de voir, mais il n'était pas sur de pouvoir se contenir, et plus que tout il ne voulait pas leur montrer une seule larme. Naruto passa juste à coté de lui pour aller se servir à boire, et il lui souffla :

-Ma chambre est libre si tu veux, Sasuke.

Qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait en ce moment même cet Usuratonkachi. Sasuke aurait pu l'embrasser pour l'en remercier, mais le gratifia juste d'un sourire, un qui était vraiment heureux, et il fila dans la chambre salvatrice.

-T'as vraiment aucun tact M'man

-Oh ça va, t'es pareil que moi !

-Hm, j'ai un peu plus de diplomatie quand même non ? je tiens un peu de papa aussi…hein Pa'

-À qui le tour fit Minato après avoir chantonner comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Pfff je vous jure cette famille.

Itachi et Konan rirent en entendant ça, alors que Kushina grogna et que Minato continua de faire le sourd. L'ambiance ici était bonne, Itachi l'aimait particulièrement, et même avant il aurait aimé que ce fut la même chose chez lui. Sasuke avait fermé la porte et s'y était callé pour que personne ne puisse entrer. Sa main tremblait presque, et il caressa la couverture recouverte d'un film transparent qui protégeait un autocollant où était inscrit à la main une période. Respectueusement il l'ouvrit, découvrant Naruto bébé jusqu'à leur rencontre et puis finalement son départ.

Il y vit les photos de classes, les photos de fêtes entre les deux familles, lui et le blond au parc ou dans la rue en train de se chamailler ou parfois de rire à gorge déployé. Et il y avait là ses parents qu'il caressa du bout des doigts tout en pleurant silencieusement. Ça faisait du bien de les revoir, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Il aurait pensé pleurer plus que ça, partagé par moment entre rire et larmes aux souvenirs qui afflués et qu'il pensait jusque là avoir oublié. Ses parents n'avaient pas mérités sa bêtise, c'était bien trop cher payé pour lui avoir donné la vie.

Naruto fit comme si de rien n'était, mais il eut envie plus d'une fois d'aller voir si tout allait bien, et Itachi n'était pas mieux, jetant des coups d'œil discret vers là où son frère avait disparu. Minato et Kushina étaient en pleine discussion avec Konan, parlant des pays dans lesquels ils avaient vécus, échangeant avec elle des adresses alors qu'Itachi la couvait d'un regard amoureux lorsqu'il ne se préoccupait pas de Sasuke.

-Naruto, il serait peut être temps d'aller voir Sasuke, non ? On peut prendre notre dessert avec un thé, ça te dis Konan ?

-Je vais voir M'man et…

-Pas la peine Naruto, je suis là. Et pour la question de tout à l'heure Kushina, j'aimerai toutes les avoir si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Sasuke avait les yeux rougis, mais il souriait tendrement et cela rassura les deux personnes les plus préoccupées de l'assemblée. Kushina lui confirma que ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas, et elle se leva pour aller vers la cuisine et s'occuper du dessert. Elle en profita au passage pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur le front comme souvent Mikoto l'avait fais par le passé. Ce geste surprit Sasuke au plus haut point, mais il se laissa faire, acceptant la tendresse de cette mère qui essayait de lui remonter le moral avec les armes qu'elle possédait.

-Merci Kushina.

Le murmure de Sasuke lui fit plaisir, surtout qu'il avait posé sa main dans son dos pour lui rendre son embrassade, et elle lui promit une énorme part de dessert avant de disparaître dans sa cuisine, d'une bonne humeur qui inquiéta père et fils. Sasuke alla reposer l'album sur la table du salon, souriant à son frère qui le fixait avec une certaine inquiétude peinte sur la face.

-Tout va bien Nii-san.

-Sûr ?

-Certain. Ça fait des années que…je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça. Maman est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, tu sais ?

-…je sais.

-Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ?

-Non.

-…

-Tu t'en veux assez par toi-même pour que je puisse t'en vouloir moi-même.

Un sourire apaisé comme ça, Itachi n'en avait pas vu depuis si longtemps qu'il en fut heureux. Sasuke se pencha à son oreille pour le remercier juste assez fort pour que seul son frère puisse l'entendre, et Itachi se mit à rire doucement, avant de lui poser deux doigts sur le front et de lui donner sa pichenette habituelle.

-Pas besoin Sasuke.

-Mais je préfère.

Sasuke souriait toujours, se frottant le front d'une main, et Naruto en cet instant avait fortement envi de le prendre tout contre lui et de le couvrir de baiser. Il adorait quand Sasuke montrait son coté doux, souvent caché sous une tonne de mauvaise humeur ou de fausse lassitude. Il quitta le salon pour se changer les idées, de peur que ça ne se voit, et rejoignit sa mère pour l'aider. C'était vrai que par moment il était trop câlin, et qu'il savait que Sasuke n'aimerait pas ça car ça ferait trop 'fille'. Quand il revint avec elle, ils retrouvèrent Minato en pleine discussion avec Sasuke au sujet de ses tatouages et le brun était en train d'expliquer son point de vue sur ces signes qu'il avait sur le corps. Itachi écoutait en ajoutant parfois un argument que le blond tentait de comprendre même s'il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

-Papa, n'embête pas les Uchiha avec tes questions d'un autre temps, pfff.

-Hey, t'as pas fini de me traiter de vieux crouton !

-Hahahaha, je constate uniquement, mon cher papa, rien d'autre.

-Naruto, n'embête pas ton père.

-Ouais, ouais.

-A table tout le monde !

Minato joua les vexé, et Naruto éclata de rire avant de lui taper dans le dos comme s'il était compréhensif, ce qui fit soupirer son père et amusa les convives qui reprenaient sagement leurs places pour un deuxième round.

-Moi je pose peut être des questions, mais toi tu passes ta vie chez eux fiston, faut les laisser vivre tu sais ?

-Mais je ne dérange pas, hein hein hein ? un peu surexcité il échangea plusieurs regards avec les deux Uchiha qui eurent le même rictus.

-À peine, firent-ils en chœur.

-hey ! arrêtez votre délire les mecs !

Sasuke se mit à rire, et Naruto le maudit en sentant de nouveau son entrejambe réagir. Il avait de plus en plus envie de lui et jura de ne pas avoir le brun en face de lui mais juste à ses cotés. S'il l'avait eu en face, il aurait allongé la jambe, aurait touché la sienne, aurait remonté le long de sa gambette pour toucher un point sensible qui lui aurait valu un regard noir mais charger de plaisir. Et là, Sasuke prit une part de la pâtisserie avec sa cuillère et la mit dans sa bouche, laissant un peu de crème sur le coin de sa lèvre.

-Misère.

-De quoi tu parles Fils ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire en coin de son amant, s'interrogeant sur son innocence face à cette crème non enfournée. Il vit le bout de sa langue sortir pour la recueillir, et Naruto dut se retenir de ne pas lâcher un glapissement d'envie. A la place, il dit d'un ton un peu trop bourru :

-Rien du tout, oublie. Sinon Pa', je les raccompagne juste et après je rentre.

-Tu as peur qu'ils se perdent en route peut être ?

Qu'est ce qu'il n'aimait pas quand son père prenait ce visage là. Un vrai mur infranchissable qu'il revêtait lorsqu'il ne voulait pas du tout le voir gagner contre sa volonté. Naruto était désespéré, et il chercha du réconfort du coté de sa mère qui n'eut même pas besoin de voir son expression de chien battu pour dire à son mari :

-Minato, arrête d'embêter ton fils, il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse.

-Mais je n'ai pas envi qu'il les dérange Kushina, il est plus souvent chez eux qu'à la maison.

-Hahaha, ne t'en fais pas Minato, s'il me dérangeait je l'aurais moi-même jeter hors de chez moi.

Naruto accusa l'œillade perfide d'Itachi dont le sourire était aussi parfait que la mâchoire d'un requin blanc. Il en avala d'ailleurs de travers, et dû boire une grande gorgée du thé qui accompagnait les pâtisseries pour que ça passe.

-Avoue plutôt que ton fils gaga de toi te manque vieille peau.

-M…même…même toi tu n'as plus de respect pour ton mari ! mais où va le monde ? ggghhhnniii !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Kushina se pencha vers lui pour lui voler un baiser, ce qui lui fit retrouver de suite le sourire. La taquinerie dans cette famille était à tous les niveaux, mais ils s'aimaient beaucoup cela se voyait. Sasuke avait l'air de croire que ça aurait pu être la même chose chez lui, mais Itachi savait que non. Une telle ambiance n'avait pas vraiment existé dans leur vie passée, Fugaku n'avait pas assez de second degré pour ça.

-Très bien, mais n'hésite pas Itachi. Tout comme sa mère, il a tendance à s'incruster et à s'imposer.

-Hey ! comment tu leur parles de moi mari de malheur !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mon Cœur.

-Oh, 'mon Cœur' ? ça devient chaud rouuuh rouuuh fit Naruto en imitant très mal le roucoulement d'un pigeon, ce qui fit rougir son père qui ne versait habituellement jamais dans les petits surnoms amoureux devant public.

-Mais tu vas arrêter toi !

Naruto éclata de rire en voyant son père gêné, et Kushina qui avait éclaté de rire aussi, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue quand elle le vit se prendre le front d'une main. Les invités avaient presque pitié pour Minato, mais ils savaient, et les deux garçons encore plus que Konan, que c'était leur amour pour lui qu'ils montraient ainsi. L'ambiance gaie qui s'était installée continua jusqu'au départ du quatuor, car Naruto avait réussi à lasser son père qui l'avait laissé partir avec eux.

À peine arrivé dans la voiture et attaché, Naruto attrapa la main du brun qu'il serra étroitement dans la sienne, faisant un signe à ses parents pour qu'ils rentrent. Il attendit le premier virage pour l'embrasser, mais Sasuke l'évita se prenant le bisou sur la joue et jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur pour vérifier que son frère ne regardait pas. Itachi avait vu, mais il avait fait exprès de détourner le regard, préférant se préoccuper de la route, et Sasuke le remercia intérieurement avant d'accepter un baiser du blond. Il fit en sorte que ses mèches le cachent à son aîné et faillit grogner quand il sentit la main de Naruto se glisser sur son entrejambe. Il mit fin au baisé et retira sa main de là, le fusillant du regard. Ils ne mirent pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver jusqu'à chez eux.

-Vous montez et vous ne faites pas de bêtises, je raccompagne Konan.

-T'étais pas obligé d'accentuer les syllabes de 'bêtises' Itachi.

Ce dernier se tourna vers eux, avec un air vraiment peu convaincu sur sa frimousse. Naruto avait comprit le message, et juste quand il voulut répliquer, Konan ajouta :

-Arrête de les embêter Itachi. Ça fait un moment qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, qu'ils n'ont pas été seuls, et toi tu fais qu'être sur leur dos à longueur de temps. Laisse les vivre un peu.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Mais c'est mon frère tout de même.

-…ça je le sais, ils le savent aussi, et c'est bien pour ça que si tu ne veux ne pas être témoin de cochonneries, et bien il faudra les laisser un peu seuls de temps en temps.

Itachi soupira bruyamment, reniflant presque comme s'il venait d'être insulter, et leur fit signe de dégager de sa vue. Naruto tenta de coller Sasuke dès le perron, mais le brun le repoussa à chaque tentative d'approche, attendant d'être à l'intérieur et loin de son frère pour ça. Il pouvait arrêter avec Naruto n'importe quand s'il faisait trop de mal à son aîné, il pouvait, il en était sûr. Il croyait du moins, mais dès que Naruto l'eut plaqué contre le mur du hall d'entrée près des boites aux lettres, Sasuke oublia son frère au profit de son amant. Naruto lui avait ouvert ses couches de vêtements pour y mettre ses mains froides qui lui avaient fait tendre ses tétons d'un seul coup au point de lui faire mal. Le blond rattrapa de justesse son écharpe avant qu'elle ne tombe, l'ayant enlevé pour suçoter son cou.

-Ne me fais pas de marques Usuratonkachi.

-Hmmm.

Et entre chaque baiser ou suçon qu'il lui faisait car se fichant bien de le marquer ou non, Naruto ne cessait de lui répéter son prénom. Inlassablement, sur tous les tons, allant du simple gémissement à plus agressif ou plus rauque, mais qu'importe la manière, ça restait une supplique implorante et désireuse à la fois de l'avoir pour lui sur l'instant. Et plus ils grimpaient vers l'appartement, et plus Naruto se faisait impatient, ses mains se promenant sur le corps amaigri de son compagnon qu'il aima pourtant comme l'ancien, le couvrant encore plus qu'à son habitude de baiser et de marques. L'attitude imposante et pourtant dépendante du blond le surprit plus qu'elle l'agaça, et Sasuke chercha d'abord à le contenir avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien. Naruto était en train de le déborder, pressant ses mains sur ses fesses avec envie, se frottant contre lui pendant que ses lèvres parcouraient toute la peau qu'il pouvait toucher en pratiquant ces gestes. Naruto s'agrippa à lui alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, ses mains se promenant sur son ventre et son torse alors que ses lèvres se perdaient sur sa gorge. Le déclic de la serrure s'ouvrant se fit entendre, et Sasuke se tourna vers lui, décidé à se laisser envahir par cette passion qui semblait habiter son amant.

Il déposa un baiser du bout de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba droit dans ceux du blond. Le bleu était profond, chaud, totalement bouillant, le dévorant avidement, affamés de lui, rien que de lui, et Sasuke sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en voyant l'effet qu'il produisait sur Naruto. La bouche entrouverte de celui-ci captura ses lèvres voracement, dans un baiser un peu brutal et impatient, qui reflétait bien l'état actuel de celui qui l'avait fait. Il le vit frissonner, sa peau se recouvrant d'une rapide chair de poule et Naruto lui susurra chaudement après s'être passé la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure :

-J'ai envi de toi.

C'était presque un ronronnement, et il le repoussa jusqu'à sa chambre où il le fit tomber sur le lit avant de se mettre à cheval sur lui et de se pencher pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Sasuke continua de se laisser embrasser et aussi submerger par l'envie vorace de la seule personne qui l'avait ravi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Naruto était encore plus attentionné, bien plus aimant et désireux encore de lui faire plaisir, et Sasuke voyait vraiment la différence. Ça le dérangeait presque, ça lui donnait l'impression que le blond voulait le cajoler de ce qu'il avait appris et il lui demanda d'arrêter, d'aller plus vite pour ne pas voir tout ça, mais Naruto refusa, s'interdisant de lui faire mal ou de ne pas lui procurer le plaisir qu'il devrait.

Naruto s'était libéré d'un poids qu'il portait. Il lui avait dis qu'il l'aimait, et maintenant que Sasuke était au courant, il voulait le lui prouvait physiquement.

Ses mains étaient en train de le découvrir, l'empêchant de prendre le dessus. Naruto était à son service, désireux de faire de lui une boule de plaisir, qu'il parcourrait de ses lèvres et de son souffle brûlant. Il bloqua les bras du brun au dessus de sa tête, le faisant se tordre sous lui, grognant d'envie de le faire sien, encore, encore et encore. Naruto continuait de lui souffler dans le creux de l'oreille son prénom, quémandeur toujours, et Sasuke lui souffla entre deux râles de plaisir :

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais après ce sera mon tour.

Il devina le sourire du blond qui reprit de plus belle ses baisers et ses caresses. Sasuke était d'humeur à se laisser faire. L'impression de se faire aimer totalement était l'une des choses qu'il avait toujours appréciées lorsque Naruto prenait la tête de leurs ébats bien que ça le gênait tout autant de l'accepter sans rechigner. Et en ce moment même il en avait besoin au point que s'en était presque salvateur. Il le laissa l'aimer, le couvrir de ces mots guimauveux que le blond disaient et qui ne le dérangeaient finalement pas tant qu'il l'aurait désiré. Il appréciait l'instant plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, et cela même si le sentir le pénétrer fut une torture renouvelée. Mais il serra les dents, supporta de le sentir se frayer un passage en lui, et les baisers que le blond laissait sur son visage fut un plus non négligeable.

Sa main dans ses cheveux était douce et jouait avec ses mèches noires comme sa langue avec la sienne. Naruto détournait assez son attention de la douleur qu'il allait ressentir lorsqu'il s'immisçait en lui un peu plus, et quand il l'eut pénétrer totalement, il ne bougea plus, préférant le noyer sous ses baisers et ses caresses.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus de se surplus d'amour inhabituel, Naruto n'était plus câlin mais était devenu une vraie sangsue, et quand il le sentit commencer à bouger en lui, il le mordit à l'épaule et lui lacéra pratiquement le dos. Naruto était encouragé par tous ces petits gestes auxquels il était attentif bien plus qu'auparavant. Il voulait lui faire comprendre par l'acte ce que son compagnon ne voulait pas comprendre par les mots, et le halètement de l'Uchiha tout contre sa peau était un très bon signe de son propre avis. Il allait le mener au Nirvana, et s'interdisait d'y parvenir seul, alors il prenait son temps quand il voyait le brun au bord de l'apoplexie et accélérait lorsqu'il le voyait s'habituer à ce rythme. Naruto était en train de le faire sombrer dans une douce folie dans il était le seul point d'ancrage, et Sasuke s'y laissait mener de pleins pieds.

Quand enfin il sentit Sasuke sur le point de jouir, de part la tension de son corps et particulièrement celle qui se passait autour de son sexe plongé en lui, Naruto resserra sa main autour de son membre tendu et gonflé et l'empêcha de le faire, accélérant son rythme de déhanchement. Sasuke en pleura de frustration, grogna son prénom dans une supplique, voulant qu'il le laisse venir, mais l'autre le lui refusa. Alors le brun passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et les plongea dans sa chevelure, entrouvrant les lèvres laissées orphelines qui laissèrent passer un râle continue et bas. Il le suppliait de nouveau de le laisser jouir, mais Naruto ne le lui permis que lorsque lui-même se sentit sur le point d'éjaculer. Il le libéra et se déversa en lui en poussant le même gémissement libérateur.

Leurs esprits étaient vides de satisfaction, et Sasuke ne bougea pas, laissant ses mains telles qu'elles étaient posées sur le blond dont tout le poids reposait sur son corps. Le poids de son corps sur le sien lui avait manqué par ailleurs, et Sasuke déposa un baiser sur la joue de Naruto, dont le goût salée le fit frissonner. La respiration du blond stoppa une seconde, et il l'embrassa légèrement avant de rouler à coté de lui. Ces deux là restèrent un moment comme ça, laissant les sensations qu'ils leur restaient régner en maître.

-Hn, Usuratonkachi ?

-Ouais ?

-C'était bizarre, t'as utilisé quoi ?

-Hahaha, tu voudrais savoir hein ?

-Dis-le moi abruti.

-J'ai acheté une Magibox il y a un moment.

-Quoi ?

-Une grosse boite de capote de Durex, je viens de l'ouvrir, je ne sais pas si c'est rangé dans l'ordre c'est trucs là. En tout cas, là je suis tombé sur…attends hmmm un Pleasuremax, c'est perlé et nervuré. Ça t'a plus, c'est ça ?

-Tu m'énerves.

Naruto éclata de rire, et Sasuke roula contre lui puis se redressa sur un coude. Il se déposa deux trois baisers sur son épaule avant d'y poser le menton et de rester comme ça un instant. Il regarda la boite que l'autre venait de sortir du sac qu'il s'était trimballé en partant. Il se souvenait d'une fois où le blond l'avait pénétré en portant un Durex contour, ça avait été si fin qu'il avait cru qu'il avait oublié de se protéger. Sasuke tendit la main vers la boîte et en attrapa un et puis avant que le rire de Naruto ne se fasse entendre, il lui fit :

-A mon tour maintenant.

Naruto était tout disposé à lui faire plaisir. Il le laissa faire tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire, obéissant et se montrant généreux. Sasuke se trouvait sur lui, et avait bien du mal à détacher ses yeux des siens, voire de ses sourires auxquels il était plus que faible. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois en terminant par lui mordiller la lèvre qu'il tirait doucement entre ses dents avant de la reprendre, la chauffant, la lui rendant que trop sensible. Mais Naruto subissait avec plaisir, et quand il le sentit s'occuper de son entrejambe, il commença à se faire bien plus vocal qu'à son habitude. Cependant, il se fit bien plus lubrique encore lorsque Sasuke commença à le pénétrer, ondulant sous lui pour quémander plus. Il le voulait en lui et voulait qu'il le sache.

Combien de temps continuèrent-ils comme ça ? Un bon et long moment en tout cas. Naruto ne lui cacha pas son plaisir, laissant gémissement et petit râle rauque sortir du plus profond de sa gorge lorsqu'il ne ronronnait pas pour que Sasuke lui en donne plus. Tout deux avaient oubliés un détail important : Itachi.

Ce dernier rentra après avoir ramené sa petite amie, assez pressé de retourner chez lui, et Konan ne parvint à le garder qu'assez peu de temps, finissant par le laisser partir après un long baiser et un :

-Je t'ai déjà dis qu'ils n'iront pas plus loin que là où ils sont déjà allé.

Itachi ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher d'appuyer un peu trop sur la pédale de vitesse. Il avait envie de les arrêter, cela même si c'était le seul moyen qu'il voyait pour l'instant de voir son frère aller mieux. C'était un dilemme vraiment fatiguant, et ne pas courir dans le hall de l'immeuble fut vraiment un sport de haut niveau. Il arriva enfin à son appartement, l'ouvrit, et fut accueillit par un :

-Ooooooh ouiiiii !

Bien audible de Naruto qui le fit blanchir. Il pria pour que ce ne fut pas ce qu'il croyait, mais l'entendre dire le prénom de son frère de la même manière le convainquit qu'il se faisait d'immense illusion. Jusqu'à présent il avait pourtant cru, et puis il l'avait vu, que c'était son frère qui avait 'se' rôle, mais là, il avait l'impression que ce dernier était inversé. C'est en entendant le :

-Plus profond ! là ! là !

De Naruto qu'Itachi perdit un degré de couleur de plus. Se rattrapant au meuble le plus proche, il fit volte-face et dégagea fissa, commençant à prendre l'escalier avant de se raviser en reprenant contenance, et d'aller à l'ascenseur. Le pauvre Uchiha était totalement chamboulé et n'arriva même pas à expliquer à Konan pourquoi il était de retour, mais la jeune femme en voyant son expression ne chercha même pas à lui faire cracher le morceau et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Couché à ses cotés, il resta les yeux grands ouverts un long moment, le corps de sa bien-aimée lové contre le sien.

Au matin, l'idée de les savoir tous les deux seuls l'empêcha d'arborer son calme habituel, et c'est un Itachi survolté que Konan laissa repartir. Il arriva chez lui, entra, et trouva les deux garçons assis à table devant un copieux petit déjeuner, cela le plus naturellement possible. Alors que lui, avait des cernes bien noires, d'un homme n'ayant pas dormi assez depuis bien longtemps et dont les soucis n'avaient aucune envie de le quitter, eux avaient l'air de deux fleurs fraîchement éclose, bien qu'intérieurement l'un et l'autre avaient un important mal de fesse, mais ça Itachi ne le devina pas du tout ou presque.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi Nii-san.

-Konan ne t'a pas laissée roupiller ?

Itachi eut un frisson, un grand et long frisson. Ses nerfs étaient touchés, et il allait avoir besoin de se défouler ailleurs pour ne pas les passer sur eux deux. Quoi leur dire ? Qu'il les avait entendus copuler gaiement de nouveau et qu'il avait compris cette fois-ci qu'ils échangeaient leurs positions ? Pas que ce soit plus mal, au moins son frère n'était pas que le passif, mais tout de même, rien qu'à l'idée qui lui venait en tête d'imaginer où il mettait sa…non ! Itachi ne se donna pas une baffe mentale, loin de là, il se roua plutôt de coups pour se débarrasser de l'image de ces deux là et ne se sentant pas la force de le dire, préféra avoir un regard noir et impétueux, puis entra chez lui et vint s'attabler.

-Ben qu'est ce que t'as ? elle t'a laissé sur le canapé ou quoi ?

-Ne me cherche pas Naruto.

-Hein ?

-Nii-san ? Mais Itachi garda silence un long moment avant de dire enfin un :

-Je devais rentrer hier soir, vous le saviez, non ?

-…ouais ? firent les deux autres en chœur.

-Et bien je suis rentré.

Et le coup d'œil qu'il leur donna expliqua le reste de l'histoire. Naruto baissa la tête rouge de honte, et Sasuke trouva son café fort intéressant. Itachi grogna pour clore le débat et se servit un café alors qu'il était abonné au thé habituellement, ce qui surprit son cadet qui se jura de prendre plus de précaution à l'avenir quant à son frère. C'est à ce moment là que Naruto se pencha vers lui pour déposer un rapide baisé au coin de ses lèvres et qu'il se leva tout sourire.

-Je rentre, sinon mon père va encore me foutre la misère. On se voit demain ?

-Hn.

-Je viens te chercher ?

-Non, on se rejoint à l'arrêt, ça ira.

-Ok…si tu me vois pas c'est que ma mère aura enfin réussi à m'achever avec sa bouffe.

-Super, je viendrais fleurir ta tombe.

Naruto gloussa de contentement en entendant ça et voletait pratiquement de bonheur, ne redescendant même pas de son nuage lorsque Sasuke l'agressa d'une voix sèche par un :

-Quoi ?

-Ben tu viendrais fleurir ma tombe, ch'ui content, ça veut dire que quelque part tu tiens à moi.

-…au secours Nii-san, je vais vomir.

-C'est ton choix, t'assumes Sasuke.

-Pffff.

Naruto éclata franchement de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son amant avant de s'en aller. Sasuke remit ses mèches calmement en place, termina son café, et s'adressa enfin à son aîné :

-Désolé pour hier soir, je ferais attention.

-Hm.

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi faire pour dérider son frère, et contre toute attente, il débarrassa sa vaisselle puis se rendit près de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant qu'il était désolé de le décevoir et disparu avant que ce dernier, surpris, ne se soit repris pour essayer de voir sa face. C'est là qu'Itachi remarqua la drôle de manière qu'avait son frère de marcher, et cela le fit tiquer, mais ses paroles étaient bien plus troublantes. Il ne le décevait pas, enfin pas vraiment, après tout il pourrait s'y faire à la longue. Itachi entendit la porte de sa chambre se fermer, et il arrêta de manger pour aller le voir, le découvrant coucher en chien de fusil avec un air vraiment fatigué peint sur la face.

Ça lui rappela le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu faire pareil après la mort de leurs parents, et c'était le genre d'expression qu'il ne voulait plus voir sur son visage. Itachi vint s'asseoir près de lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, cherchant comment réconforter celui qui avait toujours tout fais pour lui. Après un moment, Sasuke se tourna vers lui, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur ce qu'il voulait. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire doux, et il colla son front au sien tout en fermant les yeux.

-Tu ne m'as jamais déçu petit frère, mieux, tu me surprends toujours.

Depuis combien d'année Sasuke ne s'était-il pas agrippé à lui ainsi ? Il passa de nouveau sa main dans sa chevelure de jais, et son cadet soupira d'aise. Il était bien, son frère pouvait même lui pardonner d'être comme ça et ce qu'il avait fait. Son aîné était un saint par rapport à lui et cela le fit avoir un rictus satisfait.

-Sasuke ?

Avait-il envi que ça aille plus loin avec Naruto ? Sasuke n'en savait fichtrement rien, et se poser la question était inutile. Tout s'arrêterait quand la passion du blond s'en irait, il suffisait juste de laisser le temps faire et de voir, voilà tout. Pour le moment, il était si bien comme ça, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Sasuke se colla à son frère, soupira d'aise en trouvant sa position et s'endormit pratiquement de suite, oubliant qu'il le tenait. Itachi aima la face détendue de son frère et resta un moment à le contempler avant de finir par le pousser un peu et de se coucher à coté de lui. Sasuke se resserra contre son torse et comme dans le temps, Itachi passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

Sasuke avait beau être grand et faire des choses d'adultes qu'il ne voulait même pas deviner, il n'en restait pas moins son petit frère, le seul, l'unique, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Tout ça ne changeait rien. Sasuke était Sasuke.

À son réveil, ce dernier sursauta en se retrouvant dans les bras de son aîné, qui grogna avant de se retourner dans son lit. Ordonnant à son cœur de se calmer de ce réveil peu habituel, il passa par-dessus Itachi qui ne s'était même pas changé et avait juste détaché sa queue de cheval. Il se dépêcha de se préparer, s'habilla simplement et prit un rapide petit déjeuner, veillant à laisser son frère dans son lit, ainsi qu'un post-It sur le frigo où il en trouva un pour lui-même avec une adresse. Un sourire lui effleura les lèvres en même temps que l'idée qu'il devrait vraiment un jour retourner à son frère tout ce qu'il lui devait, puis Sasuke sorti, couvert d'une dose d'habit digne d'une expédition polaire. Il jura quand il fut à l'extérieur, détestant particulièrement cette saison, et se rendit comme convenu à l'abribus.

Sasuke était en train de perdre patience et était en train de se jurer intérieurement qu'il retournerait chez lui si Naruto n'arrivait pas avant la fin de sa partie de Dissidia. Et alors qu'il était en train d'enchainer les combos, il le sentit à ses cotés, dans un silence religieux pour qu'il ne perde pas son combat, cela lui suffit à lui pardonner son retard et à finir en beauté.

-Enfin là ?

-Ouais, j'étais en grande discussion avec Gaara et il ne décollait pas. On y va ?

-C'est pas moi qui a du retard.

-Tu vas pas m'en vouloir toute ta vie quand même ?

-J'aimerai bien, mais avec toi ce serait trop fatiguant.

-Hahaha, bien dis. Sinon, on va où pour le faire ce test ?

-Mon frère m'a laissé une adresse sur un papier. Il m'a écrit qu'il préférait savoir où on allait atterrir même si ça le gênait.

-Vaut mieux qu'il nous aide que de nous laisser dans la panade non ?

-Hn, mais bon.

Naruto s'agglutina derrière les gens qui se massaient là où le bus allait s'arrêter et fit attention à ce que Sasuke ne se fasse pas bousculer.

-Faut combien de temps pour les résultats ?

-…

-Sasuke je ne parle pas à l'abribus je te signale.

-Hmpf qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Une semaine peut être, j'en sais rien.

-…Itachi t'a fait d'autres remarques ?

-Hein ?

-T'es d'une sale humeur c'est pour ça que je demande.

-Non. Il n'a rien dis.

-Alors quoi ?

-J'aime être de mauvaise humeur, là, ça te va ?

-…heureusement que j'ai l'habitude, saleté d'émo.

-Ta gueule le sportif raté.

Quand il l'entendait parler comme ça, enfin surtout sur ce ton là, et malgré qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, Naruto avait envi de lui en foutre une. Au lieu de quoi, il haussa les épaules, détourna la tête, mit ses mains dans ses poches après avoir validé son ticket puisque le bus était arrivé, et alla dans le fond pour s'adosser à la paroi du véhicule. Sasuke vint se planter à coté de lui, reprenant un combat sur sa console, et il le regarda s'énerver pour battre un perso en armure. Il était admiratif de comment il y arrivait, car lui n'avait jamais compris le système de ce jeux.

Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment jusqu'à leur arrivée au centre de dépistage et sans s'y concerter, ils firent comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Une fois dehors, ils remontèrent la rue cote à cote toujours sans se parler. Sasuke commença à perdre patience, la place étant bien trop fréquentée, et le blond se mit enfin à parler, déversant un torrent de parole à une vitesse folle, rattrapant en cinq minutes des heures de silence. Le laissant prendre la tête de leur duo, Sasuke le suivit, comprenant entre deux respirations qu'ils allaient au cinéma. Là aussi, ils évitèrent le sujet avec naturel, comme s'ils en avaient parlé avant pour ne pas tomber dessus. Dans trois jours ils auraient les réponses, car le centre était quelque peu débordé, et en attendant, ils allaient vivre comme d'habitude, entre chamaillerie et camaraderie, sans penser au résultat qu'ils apprendraient sous peu.

Naruto et Sasuke filèrent au cinéma puis croisèrent Neji et Lee devant une vitrine de vêtements. Ils restèrent un moment ensemble, les deux garçons jetant quelques regards à Sasuke qui dégustait lentement un snack qu'il avait acheté. Il ne disait trop rien, les observant à peine.

Extérieurement, tout était redevenu comme avant.

* * *

><p>à suivre<p> 


	17. better together

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ^^ j'aime lire que vous aimez mon histoire (enfin mes histoires si je compte les OS de la semaine dernière )^^ et sur ce, bonne lecture :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 16** : Le dernier jour de l'an se passe en groupe chez les Uzumaki, puis Naruto suit Sasuke chez lui, obligeant Itachi à retourner dormir chez Konan. Tout va si bien que c'en est étrange :)

_**Chap 17 : Better together. **_

C'est ensemble qu'ils allèrent chercher les résultats, et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient en vu de l'accueil où ils devaient prendre chacun leurs réponses cachetées, Sasuke vit que Naruto angoissait. Enfin, ça faisait depuis un petit moment qu'il balisait, seulement, il le cachait en parlant et en riant, en gesticulant partout, cela bien plus maladroitement que d'habitude. Cependant il n'arriva pas à tromper Sasuke comme il l'aurait pensé faire. Devant le bureau, Naruto prit une forte inspiration alors que Sasuke déballa son nom comme si de rien n'était. Il prit son enveloppe, Naruto fit de même, et ils repartirent sans l'ouvrir dans les locaux. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rue qu'ils s'isolèrent dans un coin, dans une petite ruelle, et qu'ils s'y plantèrent pour les ouvrir. Naruto paniquait toujours un peu, et le brun, fatigué de le voir ainsi lui grogna dessus d'un air un peu méprisant :

-Tu as si peur que ça d'avoir un truc ou quoi ?

-N…non mais…mais ça fout la trouille quand même !

-Tch' donne moi ça.

L'air ahuri du blond ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit la l'enveloppe dans les mains du brun qui la décacheta sans pitié aucune pour la mettre à nue. Il vit les deux billes noires parcourir le courrier en un clin d'œil, et il eut juste le temps de lui dire :

-A...Attends Sa…

Que le brun leva les yeux au ciel, lui fit signe de se taire, et lui donna le résultat :

-T'as rien baka.

Et voilà que Naruto eut encore un air plus bête qui l'irrita, cela juste avant de sourire et de le faire se rembrunir un peu plus. Son foutu sourire venait de le titiller et c'était vrai que depuis ce matin il avait cette drôle d'envie dans le bas ventre, ce qui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ne lui était arrivé que rarement. Détournant les yeux après lui avoir remis le papier dans la main, il reprit le sien pour l'ouvrir à sont tour…mais se le fit prendre par son acolyte qui lui fit avec un énorme sourire de soulagement et de bonheur aux lèvres:

-T'as ouvert le mien, j'ouvrirai le tien.

-Rends-moi ça Usuratonkachi.

-Non.

-Naruto !

Sasuke tenta de récupérer son bien, mais le blond se tortilla si bien qu'il ne parvient qu'à la toucher du bout des doigts et que Naruto tout heureux parvint à l'ouvrir et à le lire, bien que son amant tenta de lui plaquer ses mains sur les yeux. La réponse du blond en lisant le résultat fut un long et langoureux :

-Hmmmmmmmm…

-Quoi hm ? y'a écrit quoi sur ce truc !

Sasuke venait enfin de récupérer son bien que Naruto lui avait redonné histoire de pouvoir se serrer contre lui et d'en profiter. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, et Sasuke essaya de le repousser d'une main, réussissant à lire le résultat d'une seule. Il n'avait rien lui aussi, et la langue chaude du blond qui lui passa sur la jugulaire lui laissa un frisson en guise de cadeau que même son compagnon remarqua.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

Et lui-même reconnu intérieurement que ce 'hn' était bien loin de ceux qu'il faisait habituellement. Comme un signal, Naruto avait compris, et après un sourire qui le réchauffa bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, Sasuke sentit de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa gorge.

-Arrête Naruto ! ici on peut nous voir ! on est dans la rue !

-J'm'en branle.

-Pas moi, alors arrête !

Mais le blond venait de le plaquer contre le mur glacial qui était dans son dos et était en train de lui manger le cou. C'était bon, beaucoup trop, et Sasuke se surprit à se coller un peu plus à lui et à lever sa jambe doucement contre la sienne comme pour l'inciter à continuer et…à lui agripper la fesse comme il venait de le faire, ce qui l'avait justement sorti de son rêve. Sasuke s'extirpa de sa prise et le gifla.

-Aie !

-Je t'ai dis stop Usuratonkachi.

-Mais…mais non quoi ! Sasuke !

Le brun venait de jeter quelques rapides coups d'œil alentour, remettant de l'ordre dans ses habits et ne chassa pas la main du blond quand elle lui toucha l'épaule en quête d'une réponse. Comme à son habitude, Sasuke le regarda en coin, avec un air mauvais et un peu hautain, mais Naruto ne s'y trompa pas. Dans le fond de ses prunelles il put y voir la même envie qui brûlée en lui. Il ne comprit donc pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas, puisqu'après tout ils l'avaient fais en France.

-Pas en pleine rue où l'on peut nous voir, j'ai déjà eu à faire à mon frère, ça me suffit.

-Mais en France ?

-J'y connaissais personne, donc quiconque nous aurait croisés n'aurait pu être dans mon cercle d'amis.

-Mais il est si restreint qu'ici aussi on ne risque rien hahaha…ok ça te fais pas rire.

-Hmpf.

-…chez toi alors ?

-Une autre suggestion peut être ? fit Sasuke en grinçant des dents.

-Hmmm, on pourrait peut être tenté les toilettes d'un resto…ok, j'oublie…le parc ? le toit du lycée…

-Hmpf.

Sasuke roula des yeux et remit ses gants qu'il avait tiré une arrivé dans l'établissement. Ses mains étaient gelées, mais jusque là il n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Naruto revint près de lui et bouillait de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'y enserrer.

-T'es pas d'accord ?

-Je me disais que t'étais bête, mais là tu bats des records.

-Héééé !

-On est en hiver espèce d'idiot, si tu veux te geler les fesses, tu iras seul.

-Ah…ouais c'est vrai…mais en été on pourra alors ?

Sasuke eut un air presque méprisant, mais cela fit rire Naruto qui savait de toute façon que le brun ne reconnaitrait jamais ouvertement ce genre d'envie là. Il voulait pratiquement toujours se donner l'impression d'être obligé d'une manière ou d'une autre à faire des choses, alors qu'il devait bien y penser tout de même. Ça Naruto en était pratiquement sur. Il se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui rabattre son bonnet sur le crâne et l'embrassa sur le bout de l'oreille :

-On y va ou je te prends là ?

Quelqu'un toussota un peu plus loin, et Sasuke se figea. Plus que tout il adora la petite couleur rosée qu'il vit au coin de la joue de son brun, et c'est impatient qu'il se mit en route, suivant son amant jusqu'à son antre. Sasuke ne fit pas que sentir son impatience, il la vit clairement aussi. Naruto le mangeait des yeux, le détaillant par moment si intensément que même lui en ressentit de la gêne alors qu'il était habitué à se faire dévisager. Mais si seulement il n'y avait eu que ça. Mais Naruto étant Naruto, cela ne le surprit même pas de sentir par moment sa main le frôler, parfois le pincer ou même profiter de la foule pour le coller et lui donner un rapide baiser. Sasuke savait que son amant allait être une véritable bête une fois la porte de l'appartement passé, et un rictus amusé se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

-Tu n'as pas idée, Teme.

La main du blond se mit à effleurer doucement la barre à laquelle il se tenait, Sasuke eut du mal à déglutir en voyant ses yeux le parcourir. Les deux billes azures qui jusque là étaient plantées dans les siennes, descendirent lentement sur sa bouche. Naruto passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure avant de mordre celle inférieure, doucement, avec envie, et ses yeux continuèrent de descendre, toujours avec cet air gourmand et cette malice. Sasuke se sentait nue sous cet examen minutieux, et avait l'impression que l'autre pouvait deviner chaque centimètre de sa peau.

-Arrête ça, Usuratonkachi.

-Je ne fais rien.

En voyant son sourire, Sasuke se rembrunit, mais le blond n'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant de le manger. D'autres gens montèrent dans le bus qui se retrouva bonder, et Naruto se colla à lui, dans son dos, lui laissant sentir l'érection qu'il avait et qui le gênait depuis un moment. Sasuke sentit le blond prendre sa main et la frotter contre son pantalon, doucement, lascivement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? fit le brun d'un ton glacial.

-Ça me fait mal, alors aide moi.

-On va nous voir.

-Non, y'a trop de monde pour ça et…

Naruto se mordit violemment la lèvre, sentant un spasme le parcourir, et Sasuke lui agrippa les parties. Lui lâchant la main, le blond leva les yeux vers lui, le laissant libre de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, et Sasuke continua comme si de rien n'était. Ne voir son amant que du coin de l'œil ne lui fut plus assez suffisant, car il aimait voir lorsque Naruto était soumis et qu'il avait l'ascendant sur lui. Il avait bien tenté de fixer son reflet sur la vitre du bus, mais ce n'était pas satisfaisant. Sasuke se tourna donc contre lui, et continua de lui faire plaisir, de plus en plus excité à son tour de voir son amant se retenir de gémir sous son touché.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, lui montrant combien il lui faisait du bien tout en lui faisant vivre un supplice, et cela fit sourire Sasuke. Naruto sentit une onde de plaisir le parcourir, et une autre, et il s'agrippa au brun, posant une main sur son torse et serrant fortement le vêtement. Naruto ouvrit la bouche, inspirant une bouffée d'air et s'étrangla dans un demi-rire avant de l'appeler dans un souffle. Sa voix était si sexy que Sasuke se fustigea de la réaction qui commençait à prendre place dans son pantalon, mais le regard d'un jeune homme à coté d'eux l'alerta.

-Il est un peu malade dans les transports.

Sasuke profita de son excuse pour passer un bras autour des épaules du blond et le ramena contre lui, le laissant s'appuyer à lui. Naruto mit une main devant sa bouche, l'autre continuant de le tenir fermement, et il ferma les yeux tout en collant sa tête contre le vêtement de son amant.

-Il va bientôt aller mieux, fit Sasuke avec un sourire malicieux tout en resserrant sa main contre lui.

Naruto en aurait ri s'il n'avait été si proche de jouir, et il nicha sa tête dans ses vêtements épais et mordit son blouson au moment où il se déversa dans ses sous vêtements. Il avait faillit gémir de plaisir, et s'abandonna dans les bras du brun qui le soutint contre lui.

-Tu te fiches du regard des gens maintenant, Teme ?

-J'ai une excuse Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ?

-T'es malade dans les transports bondés kufufufu.

Naruto se mit à rire doucement contre lui, se remettant de ses émotions, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un homme près d'eux face une remarque désobligeante sur le fait qu'ils soient homo. Leur arrêt étant en vue, Naruto attendit patiemment, demanda à Sasuke de préparer l'argent pour le chauffeur, et quand le bus stoppa, regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux avant de lui donner une claque sans prévenir et de se mettre à courir en tirant Sasuke par la main. Celui-ci jeta son billet au conducteur, ne pouvant même pas récupérer sa monnaie, mais la baffe que le blond venait de donner compensa largement ce manque, et il se mit à rire tout comme lui en le suivant au pas de course jusqu'à chez lui. Ils ne purent reprendre au bas de leur immeuble comme il le faisait parfois en s'embrassant, car Suigetsu se trouvait là. Naruto détesta le sourire machiavélique de Sasuke qui contre toute attente engagea la conversation.

L'Uchiha était en train de le faire lambiner, s'amusant de le voir impatient de l'amener plus loin. Naruto dévisagea méchamment Suigetsu, jetant par moment des œillades meurtrières mêlées d'une envie non dissimulable à ce niveau de se le faire tantôt, crevant d'envie de le renverser et de s'enfoncer en lui. Sasuke ne pouvait pas penser s'en tirer à bon compte pour le reste de la journée et même de la nuit, il allait l'épuiser, le faire hurler et réviser avec son aide les leçons de Kâma-Sûtra qu'il avait apprise via Internet.

Combien de temps passa ? Ça Naruto n'aurait su le dire, en tout cas, il termina par attraper le bras du brun, se fichant bien de l'air interrogateur apparaissant sur le visage de l'autre garçon, et finit par lui envoyer une vanne, à peine sertie d'une excuse bidon qui fit rire Sasuke. Naruto atteignit la porte d'entrée en traînant le brun avec lui, ne remarquant même pas Suigetsu dont les yeux les suivirent et dont la bouche était entrouverte bêtement. Il était habitué à de nombreuses choses avec l'Uchiha, mais là c'était un peu gros quand même.

-Euh…Sasuke ? osa-t-il.

Le sus nommé redescendit enfin sur terre, et croisa le regard de son ami. Celui-ci avait tout compris, ça pouvait se lire dans ses prunelles, mais Suigetsu demanda tout de même confirmation d'une phrase très courte :

-C'est ce que je crois ?

Naruto se retourna vers lui, venant de finir de taper le digicode du brun, et posa son index devant ses lèvres pour lui intimer silence, ce qui fit s'arrondir les yeux du pauvre garçon. Sasuke lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et remua la tête de gauche à droite, vexant Naruto qui donna toutefois le change en éclatant de rire et en entrant dans la résidence. En réalité il était impatient, appuyant avec virulence sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, se retenant d'appeler Sasuke qui mit rapidement fin à la conversation d'avec Suigetsu pour le rejoindre. Ce dernier les regarda à travers la porte en verre, mais les deux autres se tinrent coi jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur eux. Là, Naruto plaqua Sasuke contre la paroi et lui dévora la bouche, dézippant avec ferveur son blouson pour glisser ses mains toujours fraiches sur sa peau chaude.

Il ne permit à aucun moment au brun de prendre le dessus, bloquant ses mains lorsqu'il ne le caressait pas, continuant de le plaquer contre les murs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de l'appartement. Pendant que Sasuke glissait la clé dans la serrure, Naruto continuait de lui manger la nuque, ses mains sur ses hanches, murmurant par moment son nom avec envie. Ils passèrent la porte, et Naruto l'y adossa, le déshabilla avec frénésie, loin de prendre son temps, le voulant nu contre lui. Se fut rapide, et il se colla contre Sasuke avec ses vêtements froids contre sa peau dénudée.

-Naruto, arrête, tu…

-Non.

Catégorique, il continua de l'embrasser, de le caresser, passant sa langue sur sa gorge avant de prendre entre ses dents sa clavicule qu'il titilla au point de la rougir dangereusement. Ses mains étaient en train de s'occuper de son membre impatient, et Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de lui, largement dépassé par l'envie de son amant. Sa main agrippa fermement l'une de ses fesses, avant de glisser un peu plus bas pour soulever sa jambe et la plaquer contre lui.

-Na…Naruto, fit Sasuke entre deux gémissements.

Mais le blond n'écoutait plus, occupé à laisser sa marque sur son sein. Sasuke plaqua alors ses deux mains sur ses joues et le fit le regarder, n'ayant même pas conscience d'attiser ainsi l'envie de son vis-à-vis. Naruto sentit une nouvelle montée de désir en voyant l'expression du brun et ne put que gémir en sentant son pantalon déjà moite de sa précédente éjaculation, devenir bien trop étroit.

-On ne va pas y arriver comme ça, Usuratonkachi.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne suis pas une fille, t'entreras pas en moi comme ça.

Voilà, Naruto comprenait enfin où il voulait en venir, et jamais au grand jamais, Sasuke n'aurait cru se faire jeter un jour en travers de l'épaule de quelqu'un, surtout en étant à poil. Naruto l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre, le fit tomber sur son lit et se dessapa si vite que le brun n'eut le temps que de le voir enlever son pantalon après s'être retourné. Il sortit la lotion que le blond lui arracha des mains et dont il enduisit généreusement son membre avant de se placer entre les jambes de son partenaire. Sasuke les écarta en le voyant se placer, et Naruto mit son bras devant le bas de son visage, cachant son nez et sa bouche. Il avait l'air gêné. C'était loin d'être ça en fait. Voir Sasuke s'ouvrir à lui comme ça était pire qu'un aphrodisiaque.

-Arrête de me tenter comme ça baka ! je vais finir par jouir avant l'heure.

-Hmpf, gamin.

Sasuke était fort amusé de le voir ne plus pouvoir se contenir à cause de lui. Il ne s'habituait pas au fait que Naruto puisse le désirer à ce point. L'autre se pencha d'un mouvement vif vers lui et captura ses lèvres, plongeant sa langue en lui en même temps que ses doigts qui le préparèrent avec du gel. Il savait que Sasuke plaisantait, mais il allait lui montré qui était le gamin ici. Sasuke ne pensa même pas à retenir ses gémissements, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'y pensait plus puisqu'ici ils n'avaient plus vraiment à se cacher. Il s'arqua contre Naruto, s'offrant en lui quand il le sentit toucher sa prostate, protestant sans honte d'envie, et fiévreux le blond lui donna ce qu'il venait de lui être demandé.

Il pénétra Sasuke d'un coup de rein et retint sa respiration tout comme Sasuke. La sensation à l'intérieur du brun était différente de d'habitude. Plus forte, plus chaude encore, il le sentait mieux, rien ne les séparait cette fois-ci, ils étaient vraiment un. Naruto dut prendre de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer et ne pas venir de suite en lui. Mais il eut le malheur de rencontrer les deux billes couleur de nuit, qui lui transmirent un plaisir indescriptible. Ses joues étaient bordées de rouge, ses narines dilatées et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Naruto comprit que Sasuke ressentait la différence lui aussi, et se fut incontrôlable, sentant monter en lui le plaisir comme si c'était la première fois.

D'une certaine manière ça l'était.

Il se répandit en Sasuke qui fut aussi surpris que lui, surtout quand il comprit ce qu'était que cette chose chaude qui le touchait de l'intérieur. Il voulut être désagréable, la question technique de comment se débarrasser de ça lui venant de suite à l'esprit, mais il n'y arriva pas. Naruto avait l'air perdu, insatisfait et un peu désolé. Sasuke soupira silencieusement et lui agrippa la nuque pour l'embrasser, et inversa alors leur rôle, le renversant sous lui et le chevauchant. Il le regarda de haut, ne lui montrant pas ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui.

-C'est pour ça que tu resteras toujours une Dobe, Usuratonkachi.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement en un rictus sadique, et il fut assez puissant pour que Naruto sente une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submerger.

-Haaan, bouge pas comme ça abruti.

-C'est l'excitation Teme, moi je n'ai pas bougé.

-Hn…T'es encore dur.

Sasuke se mit à bouger, bloquant ses bras contre le matelas. C'était à son tour d'imposer son rythme, même si c'était encore Naruto qui le pénétrer. Fermant à demi les yeux, Sasuke se gorgea de ces sensations, ayant l'impression que le blond était en train de se graver dans sa chair à chaque fois qu'il sentait son membre glisser à l'intérieur de lui. Sa peau contre lui, sa semence qui se mélangeait…Sasuke accéléra, prenant mieux appuis sur lui et oublia de bloquer son amant qui en profita pour poser ses mains sur lui et donner des coups de hanches pour entrer plus profondément en lui. Il se fit enguirlander quand son sexe glissa de son intimité et Sasuke s'arrêta net pour l'attraper et l'aider à rentrer de nouveau.

Naruto vit sa semence précédente qui s'écoula de lui, et une poussée d'envie le submergea. Il se redressa pour aider Sasuke, et tout comme lui il lâcha un soupir de bien être en rentrant de nouveau en lui. C'était bon, trop bon. Le brun le repoussa contre le matelas, reprenant son va et vient incessant en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Là aaah, c'est mieux Ba…Aaah…ka.

-Hmmm, descend aaahnn plus bas Sa…aah…suke.

Il s'exécuta, se laissant glisser le long de son membre avec une lenteur exacerbée, sous le regard de son amant qui profitait de cette vue qu'il lui offrait. Voir son sexe se faire engloutir par le brun aux jambes écartées et soufflant sous l'effort au dessus de lui, était un stimulant bien grand. Son souffle se fit plus court, le nombre de ses gémissements augmentèrent, et les caresses qu'il prodiguait à ses cuisses augmentèrent. Quand il fut totalement englouti, que Sasuke fut totalement assis sur lui, Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer. Il voulait cet homme pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

-Sasuke…

-Hnnn

-Sa…aaah…

Naruto, tout comme Sasuke, gémissait. Il se sentait sur le point de jouir à nouveau, et le brun le comprit en le voyant se contracter. Il serra les fesses au moment opportun, resserrant son étau autour de son membre et lui donnant encore plus de plaisir, le faisant se tordre sous lui. Faire arriver Naruto à cet état était un plaisir personnel dont il ne se lassait pas. Le blond grimaçait tellement ça le soulageait, et il agrippa le drap alors qu'il se répandit en lui. Sasuke grogna en sentant sa semence en lui, si chaude qu'il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Enfin Naruto s'arrêta, se détendit et chercha à reprendre son souffle. Il venait de rouvrir les yeux et jamais Sasuke n'aurait cru pouvoir y lire tant de chose.

Naruto leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue, relevant ses quelques mèches qu'il mit derrière son oreille. Il faisait ça avec tant d'amour que Sasuke en était gêné.

Tout à coup, savoir son sexe en lui était indésirable, et il l'enleva en se soulevant. Son amant en profita pour poser sa main sur son membre dressé, et Sasuke ne put retenir un gémissement ainsi qu'un frémissement de tout son corps. Il était à bout, et se retenir était dur. Toutefois il s'appliquait à ne plus jouir dès qu'il en avait envi, cherchant à se retenir pour multiplier le plaisir qui en résultait. Naruto venait de se redresser et resserra ses mains autour de son sexe, glissant son visage vers son oreille qu'il se mit à mordiller. Il y murmura son prénom avant de sortir le bout de sa langue qui caressa ses piercings.

Sasuke eut une chair de poule, le repoussa et le domina un instant. Son entrejambe commençait à réellement lui peser, et l'Uchiha grogna avant de se retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus du blond. Un instant de gêne qu'il masqua rapidement en l'embrassant de plus en plus avidement avant de le chevaucher juste au niveau de son torse. Naruto fut assez surpris de sa position, mais ne le lui fit pas savoir le trouvant bien assez rosée comme ça. Il prit son sexe en bouche, le léchant avidement, faisant glisser sa langue du bout de son gland jusqu'à ses bourses, tandis que ses mains malaxaient les fesses de son amant qui s'étaient un peu soulevées de son torse pour lui faciliter la vie.

Il avait encore envie de lui faire l'amour.

Naruto continua d'enfoncer son membre dans sa bouche avant de le laisser glisser puis de l'avaler à nouveau. Il se plaisait à y poser délicatement ses dents et d'y jouer avec sa langue, adorant les soupirs que Sasuke avait. L'une de ses mains lui caressait le ventre, la cuisse ou le flanc, l'autre s'immisçait en son intimité, parfois rejointe par sa comparse qui l'aidait à l'élargir et à le faire gémir un peu plus fort. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, et il lui était impossible de rester assis ainsi. Il se laissa tomber en avant, gardant le bas de son corps au dessus de son visage et le reste s'écroulant sur le matelas dont il serra le drap qui le recouvrait de ses deux mains. Il devenait fou face à ce que le blond était en train de lui imposer et celui-ci ne s'arrêta même pas en le sentant venir. Sasuke donnait des petits coups de hanches, n'arrivant pas à se retenir de le faire, poussant des râles en sentant ses dents et la chaleur de sa cavité buccale.

-Naaaah haan…Na…aaah…

-…

-To…ooh hnnn…

Naruto enfonça ses doigts plus profondément en lui, parvenant à en y glisser quatre. Sasuke eut un frisson, et le blond put sentir dans sa bouche un peu de pré-sperme qu'il avala.

-Aaaah…aahannn

Naruto grogna à son tour et passa le bout de sa langue sur son gland qu'il suçota avant de l'avaler de nouveau. Naruto entendit son prénom entre deux gémissements, et il mit encore plus de vigueur à le sucer. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, il n'entendait que lui dans la pièce mis à part les clapotements que son blond pouvait faire parfois. Un gémissement s'éleva du plus profond de lui, prenant de l'importance. Il se cambra, arrondissant son dos, cachant son visage dans l'un de ses avant bras. D'une main il attrapa la chevelure d'or qui était un peu plus bas, et il y mêla ses doigts, la fixant de ses yeux à peine entrouverts. Il se déversa en Naruto qui ne lâcha pas son sexe et avala sa semence. Sasuke eut un mal de chien à ne pas s'écrouler sur lui, ses jambes le soutenant à peine. Naruto s'extirpa de sous lui et le laissa s'allonger sur le lit. Il le retourna sur le dos et après l'avoir embrassé sur l'intérieur des cuisses et y avoir laissé plusieurs suçons, il se mit à lécher son membre, récupérant dans un premier temps ce qu'il restait de semence, avant de le prendre en bouche, le faisant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit poisseux de salive. Sasuke était alanguis sur le lit, si bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger. Cette fois-ci se fut Naruto qui le domina en se mettant au dessus de sa personne. Sasuke tourna juste les yeux vers lui, n'ayant pas envi de bouger plus que ça.

Naruto avait dans son regard ce que Sasuke ne possédait pas encore : une flamme faisant comprendre à son partenaire qu'il n'était pas qu'en train de baiser pour le plaisir.

Le blond avait comprit que Sasuke ne l'aimait toujours pas à sa façon à lui, mais il ne perdit pas courage pour autant, et allongea le cou vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il le voulait encore et allait lui faire comprendre en prenant son temps, lentement et langoureusement. Naruto voulait le faire de mainte et mainte manière aujourd'hui, et le repos serait pour plus tard. Sasuke le repoussa et se redressa sur un coude au dessus de lui. Il ne se souvenait plus de sa vague panique d'il y avait un instant.

-Cette fois, c'est à mon tour Usuratonkachi.

-Hahaha, t'es sur que tu ne veux pas un répit ?

-Je ne perdrais pas contre toi.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke souriait à pleine dent, avec une espièglerie qui rassura son compagnon. Quand Naruto l'avait vu allongé un instant auparavant, il avait eu peur. Son amant n'était pas encore remis, et il craignait de le voir s'évanouir en cours de route. Pourtant l'autre avait l'air en forme à présent, tel qu'il était au dessus de lui. Cela ne fit pas peur à Naruto, loin de là et le laissa prendre le dessus, le laissant l'embrasser. Et alors que leurs langues se touchèrent, le brun la lui prit entre ses dents, délicatement, et la fit glisser entre, juste avant de lui mordiller la lèvre et d'y faire la même chose.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke se mit à rire et lui mordilla le menton, s'amusant de le voir autant en confiance. Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre vers son sexe, et Naruto écarta les jambes pour lui. Le brun nicha sa tête dans son cou, le mordillant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il le pénètre d'un doigt et le morde beaucoup plus fort. Naruto souleva ses hanches vers lui, sachant que Sasuke ne serait pas des plus doux. Il en salivait déjà, et attrapa le tube de gel qu'il lui flanqua dans la main. Les deux perles noires accrochèrent les siennes azures, qu'un sourire illumina. Depuis quand Naruto savait sourire comme ça ?

-Prépare-moi comme il faut, Sasuke, là ça fait mal.

-Hn.

Sasuke se redressa, baissant les yeux vers lui, continuant de sourire en coin. Il déversa le liquide sur ses doigts en continuant de le fixer, amusé de voir Naruto appréhender avec tant de désir ce qui allait suivre. Sa langue apparue, humidifiant ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Il ne pouvait plus du tout nié qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait au blond. Toujours ses yeux dans les siens, il enfonça un doigt en lui et commença à les bouger, s'excitant en le voyant grimacer.

-T'as mal ?

Un gémissement lui répondit, signifiant que non, et Sasuke plongea un autre doigt en lui rapidement suivit d'un troisième et d'une rasade de gel. Il alla bien plus loin que d'habitude, ne cessant de le travailler. Sasuke se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres, et pendant que les mains du blond se perdaient dans ses cheveux, il l'embrassa avec passion. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur l'instant car ils n'avaient pas à s'en soucier.

Quand Sasuke se redressa enfin, Naruto le laissa faire. Il ne voulait rien imposer, et le laissa glisser sous ses reins un oreiller tout en l'observant. Son brun n'était vraiment pas désagréable à l'œil, et il trouvait même attirant la sueur qui collait quelques mèches à son visage. Ses cheveux ébouriffés le firent sourire, et il ne savait pas que de détails aussi insignifiant puissent exciter autant.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ?

-J'y vais.

Sasuke venait de passer l'une des jambes du blond par-dessus son épaule, et il garda l'autre sur le coin de son flanc. Il se présenta et le pénétra. Naruto s'imprégna à son tour de cette sensation nouvelle d'avoir quelqu'un en soit sans aucune barrière même fine. Quand Sasuke fut entièrement en lui, après quelques grognements qui avaient répondus aux gémissements du blond, il commença à se déhancher en soufflant un peu trop fort. Naruto tendit ses mains vers lui, et Sasuke s'abaissa un peu pour qu'il les passe autour de sa nuque. Le blond n'y arriva pas, ayant trop mal à sa hanche pour ça. Son amant lui caressa le torse et se retira de lui, enleva sa jambe de son épaule mais la gardant en main. Il les mit autour de son corps et s'abaissa à nouveau vers lui, lui permettant de se redresser en s'appuyant à sa nuque, et l'attira aussi près qu'il le put de lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore. Il ponctua ses baisers de gémissements de plaisir, l'appelant par moment, le quémandant. Naruto bougeait à peine, le laissant faire tout le travail.

C'était différent de d'habitude, et il aimait ça.

Le brun se retira de lui et changea de position avant de le pénétrer à nouveau et de s'y déhancher, mais elle ne sembla pas le satisfaire et refit le même manège par deux fois, rendant fou le blond qui le voulait en lui et pas le contraire. Quand il grogna d'insatisfaction, Sasuke arrêta et se mit à glousser se prenant une œillade meurtrière en coin. Il adorait ça, c'était vraiment bon, et il accéléra. Naruto n'était pas avare en râles et soupirs et quand il le sentit sur le point de venir, il passa une jambe dans son dos qu'il appuya contre lui le plus fortement possible. Sasuke s'enfonça, l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche et l'autre près de sa gorge, posée sur le lit qui l'aidait à ne pas s'écrouler sur lui. Se retenir était plus que dur. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, laissant ses mains courir sur son corps jusqu'à son propre sexe, ne tenant plus. A bout de souffle, Sasuke voulut l'aider mais n'y arriva pas et se cambra un peu en avant, lui permettant de l'amener jusqu'à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser sur le front. Sasuke se déversa en lui, surprenant le blond tel que lui l'avait été en sentant ce nouveau corps étranger en lui. La substance était là et c'était une sensation bizarre mais qui lui plut pour il ne savait quelle raison. Naruto l'embrassa à nouveau sur le front puis la tempe, et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ça lui fit mal plus que ça ne le vexa. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, car Naruto était décidé à le faire flancher aussi coté sentiments.

Il sentit les doigts du brun, qui reprenait toujours son souffle tout contre lui qui s'enroulèrent autour de son membre pour le masser. Il garda Sasuke dans ses bras, se focalisant sur le mouvement de va et vient qui lui faisait tant de bien. Il n'était plus loin de jouir quand les lèvres du brun scellèrent les siennes, sa langue s'enroula autour de la sienne et le rythme s'intensifia. Naruto du arrêter le baiser bien que lui continua, n'arrivant plus à s'y adonner, se cramponnant à lui alors que ses hanches donnèrent quelques à-coups nerveux en commençant à jouir. Sasuke resserra sa main autour de son sexe et un gémissement rauque s'éleva du blond qui se colla contre lui. Il desserra sa prise et le laissa profiter de l'instant, regardant son sperme sortir de son sexe et s'étaler sur son ventre.

La respiration du blond était forte et saccadée, et il regarda comme hypnotisé, son ventre monter et descendre avec sa semence qui y était collée. Sasuke n'arrivait plus trop à réfléchir, il était bien, c'était tout ce que son cerveau arrivait à lui transmettre. Naruto se rendit compte qu'il l'avait griffé, et le lâcha pour le faire rouler sur le coté en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas plus que ça. C'est là qu'il passa lentement sa langue sur ses égratignures avant d'y déposer un baiser comme l'aurait fait un enfant à un autre pour qu'il ait moins mal. Les bisous magiques qui ne marchaient pas si souvent que ça en fait, mais là, il espérait que si. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux, se gorgeant à nouveau d'énergie après s'être vidé, et Naruto tendit ses lèvres vers le brun qui eut l'air de sortir d'un long rêve. Abandonnant l'idée d'avoir son bisou, il lui fit :

-On aura intérêt à faire une lessive après, parce qu'Itachi va nous tuer si il voit ce qui tâche les draps. N'empêche que rien que pour voir sa tête j'aimerai laisser tel quel.

Sasuke pouffa un instant, sachant pertinemment que Naruto n'était pas sérieux. Enfin pas totalement du moins.

-Et ton caleçon qui doit être trempé lui aussi, si ta mère le voit…

-Argh ! ah ouais ! faudra pas l'oublier, ch'ui mort sinon.

-On est mort Dobe.

Le blond se releva pour s'asseoir sur lui, lui écrasant le bas ventre de son poids. Il le regardait amoureusement, laissant se demander au brun ce qu'il pouvait bien voir chez lui, car lui-même ne voyait qu'un autre homme. Savoir ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez le blond et lui permettre de le faire avec lui fut une question qui lui vint en tête, aussi dangereuse qu'un poison, s'ancrant dans ses neurones.

-Sasuke ?

Naruto put le voir revenir à ses sens, ne plus regarder dans le vide mais bien lui. Il passa sa main sur son visage et eut un sourire avant de lui voler un baiser et d'en déposer d'autres sur son cou. Sasuke resta pensif un instant, et puis ferma les yeux avant de passer ses mains dans le dos de Naruto.

Ses sourires seraient sa perte.

Ils continuèrent longtemps de s'embrasser et de se graver l'un en l'autre, prenant parfois des pauses plus ou moins longues. L'heure ? Ils ne s'y intéressèrent toujours pas, continuant dans le flot, allant le plus loin que leurs corps purent leur donner et s'endormant même une fois entre deux ébats. C'est pourquoi à quelques kilomètres de là, quelqu'un toqua à une porte en début de soirée et qu'il fut dis, à peine la porte ouverte :

-Je sens que je vais finir par leur laisser l'appart et vivre avec toi Konan.

La jeune femme avait ouvert à son homme qui avait l'air extrêmement fatigué, et la manière dont il venait de lui dire ça était pour elle une opportunité qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passé. Itachi était en fait complètement blasé. Peu heureux de savoir son frère gay, avec un voisin et ami d'enfance qui plus est, il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui sans avoir peur d'entendre le prénom de l'un ou de l'autre résonner dans l'appartement depuis la chambre de son cadet. Et voilà que quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, il en avait encore était témoin. C'était dur, vraiment dur, surtout qu'il n'était pas vraiment pour cette relation.

Konan le fit entrer et le suivit. Elle voulait à présent tout ce qu'il pourrait lui donner, se cacher n'était plus possible à ses yeux. Au bureau ils avaient commencés à se montrer un peu plus comme un couple, attirant quelques regards suspicieux. Mais tout deux y avaient fais face, décidés à ne plus mentir sur ce qu'ils vivaient cela sans toutefois le crier sur les toits. Et maintenant, s'il lui proposait cela, elle ne voyait qu'une chose à dire :

-Ok.

Itachi se retourna vers elle, levant un sourcil alors qu'il enlevait sa cravate. Elle vint l'aider à le faire, ne cessant de sourire, ce qui attisa sa curiosité.

-Quoi ok ?

-Et bien tu peux venir vivre avec moi, chez moi, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait aimer son beau frère et le petit ami de ce dernier. Konan passa ses bras autour de celui de son amant et lui vola un baiser puis un deuxième. Le pauvre homme dépassé porta la femme qu'il aimait et referma la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied derrière eux deux.

La nuit était loin d'être finie, mieux, elle ne faisait que commencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux garçons eurent du mal à bouger le lendemain, mais Naruto de bonne humeur se chargea de prendre soin du brun qui l'était moins. C'était l'une des choses qu'il n'aimait pas quand il se faisait prendre. Il se leva tout de même pour laver les draps, et trouva qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans l'appartement. Se rappelant de son frère, il l'appela, et la voix ensommeillée de celui-ci lui répondit. Un peu trop ironique, lui laissant entendre qu'il les avait surpris une fois de plus, Itachi préféra plaisanter sur le sujet tout en lui disant le plus sérieusement du monde qu'ils devraient tous les deux parler. Konan avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage, et Itachi lui embrassa l'épaule alors qu'elle se resserrait contre lui amoureusement.

Quand Sasuke sortit de cette conversation, il trouva Naruto à poil en train de lancer une machine tout en sifflotant. Sasuke se laissa retomber dans le canapé, se voyant bien se recoucher et dormir encore. Naruto vint se poser non loin de lui, ayant eu la décence de nouer une serviette autour de ses hanches après avoir reçu une chaussure à l'arrière du crâne, amoureusement lancée par son amant. Il décrocha son portable qui venait de sonner et Sasuke l'écouta à demi, comprenant que ça devait être Kiba ou Neji, ou quelqu'un de ce genre, de toute façon à ses yeux ils étaient pratiquement tous pareils. Et là le blond se vendit quasiment :

-Non, je ne peux pas trop bouger aujourd'hui, j'ai mal au cul. Hein ? oui je suis chez Sasuke, pourquoi ? ce que j'ai fais pour avoir mal au…

Naruto lui lança un regard, prenant des couleurs en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de dire à son interlocuteur qui avait oublié d'être con. Bafouillant une excuse rapide sur le fait qu'il avait bu du lait périmé et qu'il avait pratiquement coloré les murs des Uchiha, il passa à un autre sujet, lisant sur les lèvres du brun un 'stupide' bien appuyé. Sasuke se mit à rire d'un ton bas et se cala un peu mieux dans le canapé, somnolent un peu.

-Ils veulent aller voir un film cet aprem', ça te dis ?

Sasuke entrouvrit un œil avant de soupirer et de l'ignorer, grognant presque en entendant Naruto accepter. Toutefois il le suivit, passant un bon moment avec eux avant de les quitter pour rejoindre Suigetsu qui voulait lui parler. Naruto resta avec le groupe, ignorant certains sous-entendus qui n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être discrets. Le soir venu, Sasuke qui avait pensé que son frère lui parlerait de son orgie Narutoesque, fut assez surpris de le voir en aborder un bien différent. Itachi venait d'émettre l'idée de vivre un peu plus avec Konan pour lui laisser l'appartement, sans pour autant l'abandonner.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te rendre heureux ? tu veux que je reste ?

-…ce n'est pas ça…si tu es avec Konan alors ça me va, je sais que tu seras bien.

-Mais ?

-Mais il ne faut surtout pas que Naruto se rende compte de ça, sinon je n'aurai jamais la paix.

Itachi eut l'air las, et Sasuke le remarqua et s'excusa de lui avoir dis ça. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Itachi s'éloignait, alors il y aurait moins de risque pour lui, cela même s'il se trouvait idiot. Néanmoins cela faisait des années qu'il s'endoctrinait lui-même là-dessus, et ça ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il osait penser le contraire. Quitter les ténèbres de ses pensées était parfois difficile pour lui.

Naruto continua de se faire collant dans leur intimité, revenant pratiquement tous les jours qui les séparaient de la nouvelle année, et les invita pour le nouvel an car Minato avait ramené du Mochi sur ordre de sa femme. Cette dernière s'était armée pour faire la soupe traditionnelle dont la quantité faillit faire pleurer le blond. Les deux Uchiha acceptèrent, l'un n'acceptant bien sur que si Konan venait, autrement il irait la rejoindre. Kushina l'en pria, toute heureuse de retrouver cette jeune femme qu'elle appréciait grandement.

Ils mangèrent encore un peu trop, mais toujours moins qu'à Noël. Et alors qu'ils dégustaient leur friandise en faisant bien attention de mâcher pour ne pas s'étouffer comme certains, l'on sonna. Minato qui était parti ouvrir se retrouva face à une bande qui ne le rassura pas, tous dissemblables les uns des autres, dans des manteaux sombres et à aux mines tout aussi ténébreuses. L'un des plus grands s'adressa à lui d'une manière très polie qui détonna d'avec la face de tueur qu'il avait :

-Bonsoir, on s'excuse de vous déranger, mais on voulait savoir si Itachi était bien là ? on devait se voir depuis une demi-heure, mais il ne répond pas aux messages qu'on lui envois et il nous a dis être chez les parents de Naruto.

-Itachi ? oui, il est là…mais vous le cherchez pour quoi ?

-Et bien pour…

-Itachiiiiiii sort de là sale traître !

-Dei, calme-toi.

-Que je me calme ? il nous oublis un peu trop celui là ! il m'énerve ce stupide Uchiha !

-Euh…

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas m'sieur. Nous sommes ses amis les plus proches…enfin en théorie, fit un petit rouquin qui ria sous cape en attrapant le petit blond agité qui brandissait un poing querelleur.

-Tch', tu lui trouves toujours des excuses Sasori !

-Et toi tu trouves toujours une raison de lui hurler dessus.

Le reste du groupe se mit à rire, et Minato se gratta l'arrière du crâne, se demandant s'il fallait vraiment leur livrer Itachi. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et en tournant la tête pour voir qui venait, il entendit :

-Minato chériii, qui est là ?

-Euh…des amis de…d'Itachi…

-Ah ?

Kushina s'approcha, curieuse de voir quel genre de gens Itachi pouvait bien fréquenter. Ils faisaient un peu peur mais n'avaient pas l'air si méchant, du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle eut d'eux en l'instant. Un jeune homme plein de piercing s'avança pour parler à la place du géant, et c'est là qu'Itachi apparut, découvrant pourquoi son compagnon de discussion avait disparu tant de temps et que la maîtresse de maison n'était pas revenue. En voyant son groupe d'ami, il fila parmi eux, se rendant enfin compte de l'heure, et s'excusa à peine, prenant leurs piques avec le sourire. Kushina qui avait continué de les regarder, fut heureuse de voir le jeune homme sourire à ce point et être ainsi détendu. C'était rare de voir Itachi avec un tel sourire éclatant, et elle attrapa son mari dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de lui murmurer un :

-On a assez de nourriture pour tout ce petit monde, hein mon chéri ?

-…fais comme tu le sens.

Minato ne se voyait pas lui refuser quelque chose de toute façon, et sa femme l'embrassa avant de se jeter pratiquement dans la jeune population qui était à sa porte. Elle les invita à entrer et à venir manger un bout avec eux, taquinant Itachi qui paniqua un peu, ne voulant pas gêner la famille. Mais ses fréquentations entrèrent dans le jeu de la rouquine, taquinant avec elle le brun qui n'en mena pas large, ce qui l'amusa fortement.

-Et comment vous m'avez trouvé les mecs ?

-C'est toi qui nous a dis qu'ils t'avaient invités à venir manger ici, Uchiha stupide. À force de t'entendre parler de cette maison, que ce soit toi ou Naruto, on a fini par comprendre géographiquement comment la situer !

-Et puis on a vu la plaque sur le portail, on s'était un peu séparé pour chercher plus vite, sinon on serait arrivé plus tôt. Yahiko haussa un peu les épaules en jetant un œil au blondinet survolté qui ajouta :

-Aussi !

-Dei, fit Sasori.

-Hmpf, tu en as parlé à Kisame la dernière fois du repas de Noël, et à Yahiko de ce qui c'est passé. Mais bien sur, à moi caillou ! pas un mot !

-Normal, tu…

La voix d'Itachi était un peu cassante, et il était vrai que par moment il avait un peu de mal à supporter Deidara, surtout lorsque la petite pile électrique qu'était ce dernier, commençait à s'exciter et à râler pour un rien. Yahiko passa donc un bras autour du blondinet et pointa sa propre joue qui portait la trace d'un vilain coup.

-Mais si c'est pour m'en parler comme ça, je préférerai qu'il s'adresse à toi, tu sais ?

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi il t'avait frappé ?

-Oh, un petit différent sur un certain point, Dei. Notre cher Itachi avait besoin de passer sa colère.

-Oh ça va, t'aurais du me le dire depuis le début de toute façon fit Itachi en le regardant de telle manière que Yahiko comprit qu'ici ils n'étaient pas au courant de la situation.

-Maiiiis de quoi vous parlez ?

Itachi ne put se retenir de sourire énigmatiquement en regardant Deidara, et c'est là que Kushina vint le prendre par le bras comme sa mère l'aurait fait à l'époque. Un peu inquiète mais aussi curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil au bleu encore un peu visible de Yahiko.

-Tu as frappé ce pauvre garçon, Itachi ?

-Pauvre garçon ? lui ?

-Oui, moi ! hahaha, oui il m'a frappé ! moi l'innocence faite homme :

-Arrête de faire ta pauvre chose Yahi, ils vont finir par croire que je te martyrise, alors que celle là tu le méritais pour m'avoir omis certains détails de certaines choses.

Itachi attrapa Yahiko par la nuque et le remua un peu avant de passer son bras autour de ce dernier, riant avec lui, et en éclatant complètement en voyant la colère de Deidara de ne pas comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. L'Uchiha commença à blaguer sur le fait qu'il commençait mal l'année à faire ainsi la tête et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il trouverait une petite amie cette année aussi. Le blond lui sauta pratiquement à la gorge, et ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Itachi parvenait à rester hors de la portée de ses doigts. Deidara détesté sa petite taille, et il se vexa et se mit à bouder. Kushina les invita à entrer un peu plus loin une fois qu'ils se furent déchaussés, car il commençait à faire froid avec la porte grande ouverte, et ils retrouvèrent Naruto et Sasuke. Le blond se fit prendre la main dans le sac, un verre de vin dans la main qu'il refourgua à Sasuke en grande discussion avec Konan. En voyant les nouveaux arrivants, un sourire éclaira les traits de Sasuke qui les salua avec un entrain qu'il avait rarement.

Kushina le remarqua et les laissa s'installer, leur demandant s'ils avaient mangés et faisant signe à son mari de l'aider à remettre les couverts. Elle avait le sourire, adorant s'occuper des gens ainsi, et c'est là qu'elle vit le verre près de l'assiette du jeune Uchiha.

-Sasuke Uchiha ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Hn ?

-Ça ? fit-elle en le pointant du doigt. Sasuke revint vers sa place et attrapa le verre, regardant le liquide qu'il huma.

-Du vin ? mais je…Sasuke venait de voir la tête de son ami, et il ne put que dire : Naruto !

-Naruto ? Kushina regarda l'air amusé de son garçon et comprit de suite. Naruto ! tu n'as pas honte !

-Mais ! ce n'est pas moi !

-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.

-Hein ? mais ! tu ne fais même pas confiance à ton fils ! tu préfères croire Sasuke !

-Pour certaines choses, oui.

-Mère indigne fit le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse et en détournant la tête le menton bien haut.

-Mais de rien mon garçon, c'est bien pour ça que je suis ta mère. Tu es né pour être mon martyre mon bébé.

-Maman !

-Hahahaha, oh et puis après tout, c'est le premier de l'an. Tu peux bien en avoir une lampée, non ?

Kushina tendit le verre à son fils tout impatient et le ramena aussitôt à elle pour le boire d'une traite. Elle éclata de rire en voyant son air offusqué, et le reste du groupe qui s'était mis à l'aise en voyant comment ils étaient, la suivirent tout comme les Uchiha, Konan et Minato. Naruto se vexa jusqu'à ce qu'elle le resserve à nouveau, et elle s'occupa ensuite de ses nouveaux invités qu'Itachi était en train de réprimander. Il disait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'inviter chez les gens comme ça, mais le reste de la troupe l'écouta à peine, assez impatiente de vivre un tel repas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'y avaient pas eu droit.

Ils passèrent la soirée ainsi, à plaisanter, à se présenter, à parler de tout et de rien et à faire rougir Itachi qui ne savait plus où se mettre par moment. C'est que depuis le temps qu'ils le connaissaient, le groupe avait beaucoup de chose à raconter, en particulier Deidara qui offrit avec joie une photo d'Itachi endormi avec un ours et habillé à moitié en fille avec le maquillage qui lui avait coulé. Sasuke eut un fou rire et prit lui aussi un des tirages qu'avait le blond. Celui-ci se promenait toujours avec plusieurs exemplaires pour se venger d'Itachi, et ce dernier vira au rouge écarlate quand Konan regarda par l'épaule de son cadet et qu'elle eut des yeux ronds avant de commencer à rire. Elle parla beaucoup avec Yahiko par la suite avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, tandis que Sasuke se faisait féliciter d'avoir trouvé une telle fille.

Sasuke en appris des pas mal sur le compte de son frangin, et cela le fit bien rire quand son aîné tenta de lui boucher les oreilles de ses mains. Tout ce petit monde finit par partir au milieu de la nuit pour trouver un endroit d'où ils pourraient voir la première aurore de l'année, se faisant finalement guider fièrement par Deidara dont Itachi se moqua gentiment, particulièrement lorsque l'endroit qu'il avait voulu leur montrer se montra être plein à craquer de monde.

-Alors là c'est sur Dei, il n'y a que toi qui connaît cet endroit, hu ?

-Je te tuerais un jour, Uchiha.

-Huhuhu.

-Mais il n'y a même pas de place, comment on va faire ? fit Kushina qui cherchait des yeux un endroit où s'immisçait.

-Dis, Konan, si on allait sur le toit de la société ?

-Tu as les doubles ? les miens sont dans mon autre sac.

-Oui, je les ai.

Alors pour lui répondre, elle eut juste un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Deidara se mit à bouder, faisant sourire une bonne partie du groupe, et puis ils se rendirent donc sur le toit de la société. Tous très couverts, et il valait mieux vu le vent qu'il y avait là haut, ils regardèrent les premières lueurs de l'aube avec une certaine impatience pour certains. Kushina se mit à applaudir en voyant le ciel s'éclairer, et Minato sortit une bouteille de sous son manteau alors que sa femme sortie de son sac à main une palanquée de flûtes en plastique.

-Et voilà comment bien commencer l'année les garçons !

Ils se mirent à rire, acceptant chacun le verre que les Uzumaki leur confiaient. Itachi était quelqu'un d'autre parmi ses amis, vraiment plus à l'aise et souriant, faisant beaucoup plus son âge. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait lâché la main de sa petite amie qu'il embrassa après une gorgée de champagne. Tous s'étaient installés tranquillement devant le jour levant, regardant les premiers rayons qui dardaient joyeusement de diverses couleurs chatoyantes.

-Petite manie que j'ai prise en France, les bulles dans la gorge je trouve ça rigolo.

Kushina leva son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, avant de se fourrer dans les bras de Minato. Naruto aimait particulièrement voir sa mère sourire ainsi, et ne put se retenir de le faire lui aussi, ayant l'air rassuré, ce qui intrigua Sasuke. Mais ce dernier ne posa aucune question, du moins n'en eut pas le temps, devancé par Kushina qui osa un :

-Mais dites-moi les garçons, vous ne rentrez pas dans vos familles pour la nouvelle année ?

Les regards se firent un peu plus graves, et Kakuzu qui parlait pourtant très peu fut le premier à lui dire :

-On a quelques problèmes avec nos familles, enfin pour ceux à qui il en reste…

-Donc on préfère passer les fêtes entre nous, on est la famille que chacun c'est choisi, continua Yahiko, sur un ton un peu plus rassurant.

-Ça c'est sur, y'en a un dans la merde et bien les autres l'aident. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, ça a toujours été comme ça.

-Ah non Dei, pour toi c'est spécial. Si t'es là c'est parce qu'on est les seuls à te supporter. On te fait une fleur, sinon tu serais seul à jamais. Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

-Sasoriii ! Le rouquin se mit à rire, tout comme le reste du groupe. Cette pique venait de détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère.

-Et ils sont une super famille, pour moi comme pour Sasuke, les seuls qui ne nous ont jamais abandonnés après tout ce qu'on a pu vivre.

-Tu vas nous faire rougir, Itachi.

-Je devrais continuer alors Kisame, fit Itachi après avoir pouffé, se serait bien de voir Kakuzu ou même toi rougir, non ? qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

-Oh moi ça me plairait bien !

Yahiko venait de passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami, tout sourire en regardant Kisame qui tentait de garder le même air stoïque que Kakuzu. Konan s'approcha, s'accrochant au jeune homme percé qui échangea avec elle un sourire de connivence et malicieux. Il lui agrippa le coté de la tête pour l'amener jusqu'à ses lèvres, et l'embrassa sur la tempe, posant sur elle un regard fière qui étonna quelque peu Kushina et Minato qui se regardèrent. Itachi n'était donc pas jaloux ? Ayant lu l'incompréhension chez eux, l'Uchiha préféra leur dire :

-Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.

-Ah, d'accord, fit Kushina en souriant à Konan qui sembla enfin voir l'air interrogateur du couple.

-Je connais Yahiko depuis que je suis petite, c'était mon voisin. On c'est perdu de vue ensuite quand j'ai du déménager pour une autre ville, et je l'ai retrouvé la fois où Itachi qui m'avait expliqué un peu son histoire familiale avait du récupérer son frère un peu plus tôt à l'école. Il y était arrivé avant Itachi et était en train de faire un esclandre parce qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il emmène le petit.

-J'étais petit, je ne le suis plus.

-Oh oui, et surtout moins tatillon qu'aujourd'hui Sasuke, ça je te l'assure. Yahiko se mit à rire.

-Et après ça, on s'est reconnu et notre amitié qui ne s'est jamais terminée a ressurgie, encore plus forte.

-Ouais, c'est là que j'ai su que tu étais devenue une dame de la haute.

-Pas…pas tant que ça ?...si ? fit-elle avec un air inquiet dessiné sur le visage.

-Hahaha, je te taquine Konan. Je sais que Nagato n'était pas un bourge comme les autres et que si tu l'avais été, il ne serait pas resté avec toi.

-Nagato ?

-Ah, vous ne savez pas qui est Nagato, Kushina ?

-Non, on ne nous on a pas parlé…ou alors j'ai du passer sur cette information ?

-C'était mon mari, celui qui était à la tête de la société et qui me l'a laissé alors que je n'avais jamais rien géré de tel.

-Et pour ma part, je l'ai rencontré alors qu'il 'testait' nos modes de vie, fit Yahiko.

-Pardon ?

-Nagato avait tout de sa famille : un nom, de l'argent, une réputation. Mais il y avait une chose qui lui faisait défaut, c'était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était la 'vraie' vie comme il disait. Alors il a disparu de chez lui pendant deux ans, et à vécu sans aucune aide, en travaillant pour se payer tout ce dont il avait besoin, en draguant les filles et en se faisant souvent jeté d'ailleurs, hahaha. La seule chose qu'il avait accepté de ses parents, c'était qu'ils lui payent son école qui valait, et vaut, toujours très chère et qu'il n'aurait pas pu y aller avec des revenus venant de chez le commun des mortels.

-Il devait être un vrai phénomène ce Nagato.

-Non, loin de là. Il était très sage, curieux de tout et prévenant, il prenait soin des personnes qu'il aimait et avait le cœur sur la main. S'il pouvait aider il le faisait. Contrairement à ce que son rang laissait présager, il était très humain et simple. Je me trompe Konan ?

-Pas du tout, et ce que j'aimais chez lui surtout, c'était qu'il se battait comme un lion quand il croyait en quelqu'un ou en une cause.

La jeune femme avait les yeux brillant de fierté et d'amour en parlant de cet homme, et Kushina avait cru lire entre les lignes de cette description, celle d'Itachi, qui se pencha vers Konan pour l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui, Itachi savait apparemment faire la part entre l'amour que Konan portait à feu son mari, et celui qu'elle lui vouait aujourd'hui. Il acceptait son passé et lui proposait un futur à ses cotés, et Konan était consciente de cela. Elle se colla à lui et termina sur :

-Et aujourd'hui je suis sure qu'il repose en paix. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et se mit à sourire comme s'il pouvait la voir. On rentre ? je commence à être glacée.

Itachi passa son bras autour d'elle et ouvrit la marche pour retourner à l'intérieur. Kushina qui les regarda avec beaucoup de tendresse, décida de faire sa curieuse, voulant savoir qui pourrait offrir à sa vue une image toute aussi belle la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient parmi ses nouvelles connaissances.

-Et parmi vous les garçons, qui a donc une petite amie ?

-Pourquoi ? l'un de nous vous intéresse ?

-Hey ! pas touche à ma femme ! fit Minato en se plantant derrière elle et en faisant de gros yeux.

-Hahaha, je plaisantais, dit Hidan en continuant de glousser de contentement. En tout cas, ce ne sera certainement pas Deidara.

-Mais vous n'avez pas fini de vous foutre de moi ! j'ai des petites amies je vous signale ! même plus d'une !

-C'est ça et la première s'avère être ta main droite.

-Je vais te buter aussi Hidan ! et arrête de rire Sasori ! et vous tous aussi ! je vous hais tous !

-Hahaha, mais on rigole mon vieux.

-Ch'ui pas vieux ! ch'ui le plus jeune ! vous m'énervez !

-Mais tu prends la mouche pour un rien, c'est fun de t'embêter.

-Crève Hidan !

-Tant de mots d'amour venant de toi me touchent droit au cœur.

-Ben finalement, le prochain couple se sera peut être ces deux là.

-Sasori ! firent les deux autres en chœur.

-T'as raison vieux, ils sont déjà synchro.

-Kisame ! firent-ils encore en même temps avant de se lorgner méchamment.

Ils continuèrent de les énerver gentiment, laissant Naruto et Sasuke en arrière, même s'ils suivaient. Le blond effleura la main de son compagnon, faisant comme si de rien n'était/ Geste qui fit frissonner Sasuke qui avait conscience du nombre d'yeux qui auraient pu les voir. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout bascule, et se demanda jusqu'à quel point Naruto aimait le risque. Pendant ce temps, Deidara qui s'était excité en se tortillant dans tous les sens, leva haut le poing.

-Trouvées !

-Ton cerveau ?

-Je te hais Itachi ! tiens, souffre !

Victorieux, Deidara tendit sous la lumière intérieur du couloir, une photographie qui en fit rire plus d'un et intrigua Itachi uniquement lorsqu'il vit son petit frère rire et demander le double. À grand pas il s'approcha et découvrit cette fois-ci les photos de son anniversaire mais un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, lorsqu'au bar ils l'avaient habillé d'une robe. Les yeux ronds et le souffle coupé de se voir si plein de joie habillé de la sorte, il n'eut de réaction qu'en entendant :

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais te déguiser en femme, Itachi. Tu aurais des seins que tu serais bien plus jolie que moi tu sais ?

-Konan ! ferme les yeux ! et toi je vais te tuer pour ça ! brûlez-moi ces horreurs ! Itachi lui arracha les photos des mains et les déchira en milles morceaux, ce qui fit bien rire Deidara.

-Continue mon petit Itachi, continue, mais sache que ce sont des photos numériques, et que j'en ai fais plein de sauvegardes à droite et à gauche.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe Dei, il risque de t'envoyer un virus par mail ou de venir te piquer tous les cd que tu pourrais avoir chez toi.

Itachi sembla s'offusquer des propos de son cadet, dis avec un tel sérieux qu'ils n'en doutèrent presque pas et se mirent à rire. À l'expression de son frère, Sasuke savait pertinemment que Deidara aurait un retour d'ascenseur à son propre anniversaire, et que ce serait sans doute pire. Par moment, il se demandait comment tout ce groupe faisait pour tenir ensemble.

-Mais c'est vrai que tu étais belle la dessus, Itachi. Kushina regardait le deuxième exemplaire de la photo que Deidara venait de sortir d'une de ses poches intérieur.

-Oui, il faisait une belle elle, n'est ce pas ? il avait choisi lui-même la robe.

-Quoi !

-Quoi, quoi ? tu ne t'en souviens pas, Itachi ?

-Raconte pas de conneries Yahiko !

-Hahaha, si tu savais.

Incertain de ce qu'il devait penser sur le sujet, frémissant presque en sachant ce qu'il avait déjà pu faire avec eux, et surtout ce dont il ne se souvenait plus, mais encore plus des photos et autres vidéos qu'ils avaient en leurs possessions, Itachi eut du mal à déglutir. Avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, et un peu de mal sur la manière de formuler sa phrase, il préféra après un court silence leur dire :

-…je ne boirais plus jamais en votre présence !

-Que ta vie sera triste sans nos sales coups mon frère.

Ils se mirent tous à rire de nouveau, Yahiko attrapant Itachi pour déposer un baiser sur le coin de son front, le vexant presque.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans le minicar de nouveau réquisitionné, dont Minato fit la remarque qu'il lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Naruto se moqua gentiment de lui et ils rentrèrent tranquillement, Itachi glissant discrètement à son cadet s'il pouvait dormir chez Naruto. Ce n'était pas ce dernier qui allait dire non, et ses parents, ignorants toujours la situation entre les deux jeunes, n'hésitèrent pas à dire oui. La seule recommandation de Sasuke en sortant de la voiture fut :

-Et interdiction de faire ça dans ma chambre !

Itachi prit de vive couleur, Konan pas moins, et le reste du groupe eut des sourires railleur. Kushina voulut se mettre de suite à la vaisselle, mais son homme parvint à lui faire dévier sa route de la cuisine, laissant les deux garçons partir dormir dans la même chambre. En se couchant, et après quelque caprices de Naruto pour l'avoir dans son lit auxquels il ne répondit pas, Sasuke qui s'était installé dans un futon à même le sol lui demanda :

-Usuratonkachi.

-Hm ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais pourquoi tu as le nom de ta mère ?

-Ah ça, c'est bête. Ils s'étaient fâchés à l'époque, elle ne voulait pas partir d'ici alors qu'il avait une mission dans un pays étranger. Ils se sont séparés pendant un temps et moi j'étais dans son ventre, mais ils ne le savaient pas, lui étant à l'étranger et elle ne trouvant pas son contact pour lui dire une fois su. Mais dès qu'il est revenu, il est allé la voir à l'improviste et m'a vu. Comme elle ne savait pas comment ça se passerait, si il reviendrait avec elle et tout, elle m'avait donné son nom et depuis ils ont essayés d'avoir un autre enfant pour lui donner le sien, mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à me faire un frère ou une sœur. Tu me diras il aurait pu m'adopter, mais on ne l'a jamais fais, et comme elle ne veut pas se marier…

-Ah ? le coupa Sasuke.

-Ouais, mon père à quelque problème de sperme.

-J'adore le naturel avec lequel tu me dis ça, Dobe.

-Ben tu m'as demandé, j'ai pas envi de te le cacher.

-Non mais mon 'ah' c'était pour la question du mariage.

-Ah ça, ouais, elle a beau l'appeler son mari ou autre, ils ne sont pas mariés. Et puis bon, des Namikaze, il y en a par-ci par-là, j'ai quelques cousins qui perpétueront ce nom…mais Uzumaki il n'y en a plus qu'un et c'est moi.

-…et tu ne crois pas qu'être gay t'empêchera de le faire proliférer ?

-…

-Je t'ai coupé la chique ?

-…c'est qu'une question de point de vue ce que tu dis.

-…quoi ?

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Que voulait-il dire ? Que même étant avec un mec, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller semer ses petites graines à gauche et à droite ? L'Uchiha sentit monter en lui une colère qu'il n'aima pas.

-Il y a toujours des manières de faire des enfants je suppose, la technologie aujourd'hui c'est bien, non ? et puis, c'est encore loin tout ça.

-…

-Sasuke ?

-Et élever un gamin avec deux pères tu trouveras ça normal toi ?

-Au moins il aura des parents…euh…c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! fit Naruto en se rendant compte de son temps un peu cassant et de la personne à qui il disait ça.

-Pfff, de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de parler de ça, ce n'est pas comme si on allait rester ensemble toute notre vie.

-Hein ?

-Tu as dis que tu resterais avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves mieux, non ? alors ça ne change rien, un jour tu te casseras pour…

Sasuke sentit une main lui écraser la bouche, et le poids de Naruto tomba sur lui. Dans le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce, il put voir l'air farouche et mauvais du blond qui ne supportait pas ses paroles. Sa voix, dangereuse, s'éleva doucereuse dans le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'il s'était jeté sur lui :

-Que je ne t'entende plus jamais dire ce genre de conneries, Sasuke. Je t'ai déjà dis que c'était toi, toi et personne d'autres !

Naruto se calma quelque peu, mais continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sasuke ne savait pas comment prendre tout ça. Cette relation était pratique pour lui, mais pour lui uniquement, il en était conscient. Viendra le temps où le blond pensera à avoir une descendance et où il se rendra compte que lui ne pourra pas lui en donner. Se serait sans doute là qu'ils se sépareraient, pour que chacun ait sa vie de famille et un futur que lui ne s'autoriserait pas. Déjà, il devrait trouver quelqu'un, et n'ayant même pas envie de chercher, il savait ce que cela donnerait. Mieux valait rester seul, perpétuellement seul. Calmement il enleva la main de Naruto de ses lèvres.

-…le jour où tu regretteras, ne portes pas le blâme sur moi.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, imbécile, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ?

Naruto se courba tout contre lui, se demandant comment il pourrait faire pour que Sasuke l'aime en retour. Aucune réponse ne lui vint mais une petite voix au fond de lui murmura qu'on ne pouvait obliger quelqu'un à en aimer une autre. Il aurait aimé ne jamais l'entendre, et pour se rassurer, il se resserra contre lui. Ne pas se faire repousser était rassurant, et il ne bougea plus de peur de se faire chasser. Combien de fois Sasuke l'avait fais en lui disant qu'il n'était pas une fille et n'avait pas besoin de tels câlins ? Un bon nombre de fois. Il avait du alors se coucher de son côté du lit et juste le regarder. Des fois ça ne le gênait pas, d'autres fois c'était intolérable.

-Hey, Teme.

-Hn ?

-Tu as parlé d'élever un gamin avec deux pères…

-Épargne-moi le reste, s'il te plaît.

Naruto se mit à pouffer, tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Il l'embrassa sur le coin de l'oreille, comme il en avait prit l'habitude et reposa sa tête contre la sienne. Sasuke en sentant sa chaleur tout contre lui ressentit tout la fatigue de la journée et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil ainsi, surprenant Naruto qui au bout d'un moment, intrigué de ne pas se voir chasser, avait fini par relever la tête vers son amant. Il l'embrassa sur le coin de ses lèvres, pouffant silencieusement en l'entendant grogner avant de murmurer son prénom dans un demi-soupir.

Sasuke devait l'aimer, mais il était trop obtus pour le reconnaître, Naruto en était sûr. Il le délaissa à contrecœur en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir et couvrit son compagnon avant de retourner sur sa couche. Dans la journée, il traînerait le brun à sa suite jusqu'au Temple, et irait faire une prière pour que tout continue ainsi et se passe bien entre eux. Naruto le souhaitait plus que tout, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour y arriver.

* * *

><p>à suivre<p> 


	18. L'enfer c'est les autres Sartre

**Your smile is my weakness.**

**Résumé Chap 17** : Le groupe finit chez les Uzumaki qui les invite à manger pour vingt. Les deux garçons se rapprochent, Konan en apprend un peu plus sur eux grâce à Kushina. Tout est revenu à la normale, mais Minato a peur que son fils ne s'impose un peu trop chez les Uchiha.

_**Chap 18 : l'Enfer c'est les autres. (Sartre)**_

Sasuke termina de se préparer, attrapa son sac et laissa un mot à l'adresse de son frère, lui rappelant qu'aujourd'hui était la fin des vacances et qu'ils reprenaient les cours. Itachi n'était pas rentré depuis deux jours, voulant certainement leur laisser la maison. Seulement, ça n'avait servi à rien, enfin pas qu'il s'en plaigne vraiment, ses fesses avaient enfin eue un peu de vacances. Mais c'était tout de même bizarre. La chose était que ça faisait quelques jours maintenant que Naruto se comportait bizarrement. Déjà, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, ensuite ? Et bien il ne l'embrassait pas et ça, c'était plus qu'étrange vu qu'il ne ratait habituellement pas une occasion de le faire. Et lorsque lui-même avait voulu le faire, Naruto ne lui avait accordé qu'un petit baiser du bout des lèvres avant de retourner à son jeu vidéo, ce qui l'avait énormément vexé, bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Ce qui commençait surtout à l'énerver, c'était que le blond évitait de le regarder, et même de parler, se contractant dès qu'il avait le malheur de le toucher. Ça durait depuis pratiquement quatre jours, et ses envies de glaces en plein hiver lui tapaient sur le système. À quoi ça servait de lui jurer amour et fidélité ad vitam aeternam, si c'était pour la semaine suivante l'ignorer et tout ? Juste histoire d'avoir pu se le faire sans capote ? Sasuke serra les poings et continua tranquillement jusqu'à la maison Uzumaki d'où Naruto sortit comme une flèche pour le rejoindre et lui fit un signe de main, avec un petit salut d'une voix un peu enrouée. Il était donc malade ?

Le reste de leurs amis qu'ils avaient peu vu finalement, arrivèrent au fil de leur trajet. Naruto les salua de la même manière dont il l'avait fait pour lui. Au final il ne parla pas beaucoup ce jour là et eut un mal de chien à ne pas rire, en pleurant même à un moment à force de se retenir. Sasuke passa sa journée à l'observer, à le voir accepter les autres de le toucher, et à continuer de l'éviter lui. Il faillit abattre son poing sur la table en voyant Sakura le prendre par le bras, et partit bouder en le voyant accepter de manger avec elle et Ino. Pour le punir, il avait décidé de ne pas se joindre à son repas du midi, et pourtant Naruto ne vint à aucun moment surgir devant lui pour lui faire des remarques comme il l'avait fait bien des fois pour le ramener parmi le groupe.

Sasuke était devenu sombre, avait évincé les questions des garçons quand à son séjour passé à se terrer chez lui et face à sa perte de poids. Ils savaient pourtant qu'à chaque Noël il disparaissait de la circulation durant plusieurs jours. Cette année ça avait été un peu plus tôt, voilà tout. Après les cours, il alla voir leur professeur principal, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu et de s'expliquer sur la situation, bien qu'il était sur que son frère l'ait déjà fais. Avec le temps, les profs avaient pris l'habitude de le voir absent à cette période de l'année, à quelques jours près il les quittait pratiquement toujours le même jour et au vu du caractère de certains d'entre eux, il aurait misé un bras qu'ils pariaient sur le jour où il s'absenterait. Pas bien sympa pour lui mais ça il s'en fichait, cela faisait des années que l'avis des autres ne le concernait plus.

Enfin presque, mais au moins il ne le montrait pas.

Quand il sortit un peu tard de la salle des profs, avec une pile de devoir à rattraper qu'il ferait bien vite si Naruto continuait de l'éviter, il eut le déplaisir de ne pas le voir. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau réunis que Naruto ne l'attendait pas pour rentrer. Car le blond l'avait toujours fais, qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il finisse tard ou pas. Il traversa rapidement l'établissement, se retrouvant dans la rue où bien sur il ne vit pas l'ombre d'un blond sur-vitaminé. Ravalant sa colère, n'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête, ne voyant même pas que c'était jusqu'à maintenant ce qu'il avait toujours prévu qui arriverait, Sasuke se rendit droit chez Naruto.

Il sonna, et Kushina eut la surprise de le trouver sur le pas de la porte. Il était rare de voir l'Uchiha si peu soigné dans sa tenue et portant une telle expression de colère sur la face. Elle appela de suite Naruto qui était en grande discussion sur MSN avec Gaara. Quand il vit son amant, il voulut le faire entrer, mais Sasuke lui attrapa la main et lança à Kushina qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Naruto sur un sujet qu'il devait rattraper et qu'il ne comprenait pas, laissant juste au blond le temps d'attraper un gros blouson. Naruto se laissa traîner jusqu'à chez son acolyte, croyant tout bêtement à son histoire de devoir, et se focalisant dessus pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, là maintenant, entre deux voitures et sur la neige encore un peu présente. Le corps de son amant lui manquait énormément. Sasuke ne pipa mot de tout le long du trajet, gardant sa main dans la sienne pour le faire avancer plus vite, et ne s'en débarrassa même pas une fois dans le hall de l'immeuble alors que des voisins passèrent auprès d'eux. Son Uchiha était préoccupé, et cela se voyait.

Lui dire qu'il était vexé de ne pas avoir été attendu à la fin des cours ? Jamais il n'oserait. Lui dire qu'il voulait l'entendre lui parler et rire ? Encore moins. Lui dire qu'il se sentait rejeter ? Autant mourir. Sasuke ne savait pas par où, ni comment, commencer, et lança juste sans y réfléchir dès qu'il ferma la porte :

-Je m'en fous d'être malade.

-Hein ?

-Embrasse-moi.

-Euh...

Naruto n'en revenait pas d'entendre ces mots là dans la bouche de Sasuke. C'était comme une déclaration, sauf que le brun ne s'en rendait pas compte. Naruto remua la tête de gauche à droite, refusant son invitation, cherchant comment lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas, et non qu'il ne voulait pas, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer. Sasuke s'énerva et l'attira violemment à lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il le repoussa et put voir la fureur dans ses yeux si noirs.

-Ça y est ! maintenant que tu m'as eu comme tu voulais tu commences à m'ignorer ? Et quoi ? dans un mois tu me jettes et tu m'oublis ? non, à ce train là, ce sera fait dans une semaine !

-De quoi tu parles ?

Naruto le regarda les yeux ronds, surtout que Sasuke avait toujours maintenu qu'il s'en ficherait éperdument de se faire jeter. Alors le voir dans un tel état de colère lui fit autant plaisir que cela le rendit perplexe. Sasuke profita de cette ouverture pour le coller à lui et l'embrasser, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Naruto le repoussa et se mit une main sur la bouche, grimaçant de douleur.

-Hé ? tu as quoi à la bouche ?

-Tiens, vous êtes là vous deux ?

Sasuke sursauta carrément, découvrant son frère à moitié nu avec comme seul vêtement une serviette autour des hanches. Ça énerva le brun qui se demanda ce que son frère voulait faire comme ça. Il n'avait pas conscience d'être en présence de mecs qui pouvaient en aimer d'autres et dont l'un n'était pas de son sang ? Pourtant il se fit interrogatif quand il lança un :

-Itachi ?

-Oui, c'est bien mon nom, Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-…c'est encore chez moi je te signale…qu'est ce qu'il a Naruto ?

Sasuke se retourna vers le blond qui avait du mal à lâcher sa mâchoire et offrit un pauvre sourire à Itachi. La sensation lui revint de plein fouet, et enfin Sasuke lut dans ses yeux qu'il allait avoir droit à une explication. Faisant signe à l'aîné que ce n'était rien, Naruto attendit que ce dernier leur face dos pour lever la tête vers son amant et lentement…découvrit sa langue. Sasuke en fut électrisé comme jamais il n'aurait cru.

Naruto y avait un piercing.

Le blond rentra sa langue dès qu'Itachi se tourna à nouveau vers eux, et la découvrit malicieusement dès qu'il leur fit dos à nouveau. Le brun clignait des yeux à chaque fois qu'il le voyait disparaître, et le fixait dès qu'il le voyait apparaître. Naruto avait bien vu l'effet que cela avait eu sur Sasuke, et n'y croyait que parce qu'il le voyait. Le brun était pratiquement hypnotisé par le bijou, bien pire que pour celui qu'il avait au nombril, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Sasuke sentait que le bas de ses reins était en train de se réchauffer dangereusement, il sentait même une sorte de petite fourmi, prémices à une chose qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui concernait Naruto autant que lui. En cet instant, il avait une envie folle de jouer de sa langue sur la sienne, et puis pas que ça d'ailleurs. Il avait quelques idées en tête qui allaient s'incruster et ne plus s'en aller tant qu'il ne les aurait pas réalisées. Ces idées le firent frémir d'impatience et d'envie, et Sasuke avança le bras. Il était prêt à dire à son frère de repartir pour une nuit de plus tellement il voulait pouvoir toucher cette petite boule…et qu'elle le touche en retour.

-Teme ? Sasuke releva les yeux sur lui, l'y fixant. Il ne put que dire à voix basse :

-…pourquoi ?

-C'était mon gage, je l'ai fais. Sérieux comme un pape, Naruto continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux en disant ça d'une voix inhabituelle qui fit tendre l'oreille d'Itachi.

-Idiot.

-Je sais pas la peine de me le dire, si j'avais su que tu réagirais comme ça, je te l'aurais dis plus tôt…ou pas….avoir un Sasuke qui me court derrière c'est pas mal.

Naruto se mit à rire, pas très longtemps toutefois. Très vite il remit sa main sur sa bouche, trouvant qu'il bavait un peu trop et puis ça lui faisait un peu mal. Ça n'empêcha pas Sasuke de le manger des yeux, et Itachi regardait les deux tourtereaux depuis le frigo où le jus qu'il tenait était resté en suspend.

-Mais je voulais te faire la surprise…sauf que j'ai mal, un peu moins depuis deux jours mais quand même assez. C'est que ça met du temps à cicatriser ce truc.

-Un piercing ? osa Itachi.

-Ouais.

-C'est sur qu'il va falloir quelques semaines. Tu l'as fais où ?

-Chez Yahiko, il a bien voulu me le faire à condition que je….et merde.

-Quoi ? fit Itachi d'un air blasé. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le but de ce piercing. Après tout, c'était souvent un piercing fait à but sexuel et ça, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer puisqu'il connaissait son partenaire.

-La condition c'était que je ne te dise rien, il ne veut pas se prendre un nouveau coup de ta part, ça fait mal il m'a dis.

-Pas assez je dirais, vu qu'il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me foutre en rogne.

La main de Sasuke vint le détourner de cette conversation. Elle venait de se poser sur le dos de la sienne, et la suivant, le brun l'embrassa, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, voulant aller plus loin que ce simple baiser et oubliant complètement la présence de son aîné qui toussota un peu. Sasuke regarda ce dernier, et puis il revint à son blond.

-Usuratonkachi.

Naruto se serait damné pour l'entendre dire ça de cette voix et le voir le jeter sur le lit pour le dévorer, mais là, c'était une autre histoire qui s'appelait 'douleur'. Rien que le baiser juste d'avant lui avait fait mal, rien que de parler lui laisser un amer goût de regret. Et pire que tout, il ne croyait pas du tout que Sasuke pourrait se contrôler rien qu'à l'air gourmand qu'il avait dans le fond des yeux. Il sentit sa main sur son bras qui tremblait d'impatience et le frisson qui le parcourut fit frémir ses épaules dans un petit sursaut. Les semaines allaient être longues, et il conjura tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de guérir sa langue dans la minute. Mais bon, les dieux étant des êtres capricieux, il ne fut pas exaucé et dut se résigner à dire à son amant :

-Désolé Sasuke, mais je ne peux pas.

-…

-Tout ce qui se passe à ce niveau là, ce ne sera pas possible tant que ce ne sera pas guéri. Te parler me fait déjà souffrir, et j'ai envie que ça cicatrice très, très vite, si tu vois pourquoi…

Le regard de Sasuke se fit un peu lointain, mais il se pencha à l'oreille du blond, frôlant de son nez ses mèches les plus longues et y murmura un à peine audible :

-Mais après, tu seras à moi.

Ne remarquant même pas qu'Itachi était reparti dans sa propre chambre pour se faire un sac et déménager illico chez Konan, Naruto gloussa et hocha de la tête, avant de lui glisser à son tour à l'oreille :

-Mais je peux utiliser toutes autres zones de mon corps que ma bouche…

-Je reviendrais demain soir, et demain soir je veux la paix !

Itachi les frôla avec un bagage à main, déposa de l'argent sur le meuble à chaussure et évita un dernier regard aux deux autres, n'ayant pas envi de les voir en pleine excitation. La porte avait à peine claquée qu'il avait entendu s'élever le rire de Naruto et celui plus sourd de son cadet.

Sasuke avait commencé à le manger, et rester silencieux tel qu'il l'en défia fut un pari dur à gagner.

Jamais Naruto n'aurait cru avoir Sasuke sur le dos à longueur de temps. Le brun était devenu une sangsue, ne le quittant pratiquement pas sauf si vraiment il y avait trop de monde. Et là encore, il étonna le blond, restant avec lui parmi eux, jusqu'à ne plus tenir et battant même son record personnel, homologué par l'Uzumaki quelques mois auparavant. Par moment il le voyait fixer le bas de son visage avec une insistance qu'il n'avait eu que lorsqu'il avait porté le bijou que Sasuke lui avait offert à son oreille ou qu'il avait vu son nombril.

Des filles vinrent avouer leur amour à Naruto, mais il les renvoya gentiment en voyant la face de son amant qui quand lui-même reçut les mêmes demandes perdit patience. Sasuke avait perdu quelques fangirls et s'en était trouvé d'autres en devenant ainsi émotif, ce qui n'arrangea pas les plans de Naruto. Il ne cessait de penser qu'ils feraient mieux de se montrer à tout le monde, ne supportant plus de devoir le voir être draguer au risque de se le faire voler.

Le mois de janvier fut celui où il fut le plus souvent Neko que Tachi. Pas que cela lui déplaise vraiment, surtout que Sasuke lui donnait exactement ce qu'il aimait et comme il l'aimait. Il aimait bien jouer parfois lorsque les filles lui tournaient autour, rien que pour voir s'assombrir la face de son amant et pouvoir le titiller par la suite, mais jamais trop longtemps. Il adorait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et voir Sasuke le snober. Bon, parfois l'Uchiha se vengeait au lit, en se montrant un peu trop sadique, ou bien en l'ignorant tout simplement ce qui était bien plus horrible pour le blond. Naruto se souvenait par exemple de l'utilisation d'un des gadgets que son groupe d'ami lui avait offert, un divin supplice qu'il aimerait bien recommencer finalement.

Autrement, Naruto savait aussi se faire pardonner en menant son amant au bord de la folie. Il savait comment l'approcher, quand surtout, puis où l'embrasser ou le mordiller, bien qu'il n'ait pu le faire depuis un moment à cause de son piercing. Mais bon, il était loin d'être manchot et savait aussi utiliser ses mains. Sasuke se plaignait toujours un peu ou lui lançait des regards de travers, mais tant qu'il n'était pas vraiment en colère, il se laissait faire.

S'il était si heureux, c'était parce que tout allait dans le sens qu'il voulait. La mission qu'il s'était en effet donnée était de rendre Sasuke fou de lui, petit à petit, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte pour qu'enfin si un jour le brun décide d'aller voir ailleurs, alors il ne puisse pas le faire. Il graverait son amour pour lui avec son corps, et jamais Sasuke ne trouverait satisfaction ailleurs avec un autre que le sien, Naruto se l'était juré. Cela lui tira un sourire carnassier qui alerta Sakura à ses cotés. Suivant son regard, elle tomba sur Sasuke.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

Ses deux jolies billes bleues se posèrent sur elle, exempt de toute la douleur qu'elle y avait vu à l'époque de Noël. Et puis, Sasuke s'était considérablement radoucit depuis qu'il était de nouveau aux cotés de Naruto qui lui avait expliqué avoir fait une bêtise que le frère aîné du brun n'avait pas du tout aimé. Mais elle était sur que ça n'expliquait pas tout. Elles ont avait parlé entre elles, autant sur le blond qui faisait le guet au pied de l'immeuble, que du brun qui à ses cotés ressembler presque à un ange. Sasuke avait même fait une chose qui l'avait laissé, elle et Ino, sans voix. Il s'était excusé et avait même fait une minuscule courbette qui les avait rendues rouge tomate. Il y avait tant de signe et en premier se regard énamouré que le blond pouvait parfois poser sur son amant sans se rendre compte qu'on l'observait.

-Non…rien.

-Hahaha, si tu as quelques choses à me dire n'hésite pas. Je préfère la franchise que les secrets, j'ai assez à faire avec Sasuke pour ça.

-…non…je te demanderais plus tard…un jour…

Naruto eut un sourire en coin qui lui donna un charme certain. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle se serait penchée vers lui pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, et prié le ciel qu'il poursuive plus loin. Mais au lieu de quoi, elle toussota et baissa les yeux. Naruto gloussa de nouveau, laissant sa joue reposer dans la paume de sa main. De l'autre, il ébouriffa ses cheveux, s'amusant de la voir paniquer un peu sur l'état dans lequel ils seraient après ça.

-Tu sais, la dernière fois j'étais en train de parler de toi avec Sasuke.

-Hein ? vous parliez de moi ? vous deux ? fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au brun qui semblait râler contre quelque chose d'en dehors de son champ de vision.

-Hm, grande discussion d'ailleurs, mais on était d'accord sur un même point. On est sur que si tu voulais, tu pourrais tous nous dépasser et être loin devant.

-…co…comment ça ?

-Tu as un cerveau Sakura.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn, c'est encore comme ça que je m'appelle.

Le brun s'installa sur le bureau juste en face d'eux, attrapant du bout de la langue la paille de sa brique de jus où se fixèrent les yeux du blond, ce que ne rata pas Sakura qui fut sortie de ses pensées par un :

-Ose.

-Quoi ?

Sakura venait de revenir à la face du brun qui souriait. Enfin pas ses lèvres du moins, mais elle pouvait le voir dans la lueur de son regard. Il se moquait légèrement de son air abasourdi, et avait l'air d'assez bonne humeur, ce qui était si rare.

-Hmpf.

-Souffle pas Teme, explique-lui plutôt.

Naruto lui piqua son jus, buvant à la paille que Sasuke utilisait jusque là. L'autre grogna avant de reporter son attention sur elle qui désirait faire ça depuis des années et n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre, surtout pas avec un tel naturel. Naruto était démoniaque.

-Tch' tu me devras un jus.

-C'est ça, il restait que deux gorgées à ton machin.

-Hmpf.

-Et arrête de souffler, elle attend de savoir pourquoi.

-T'as qu'à le faire toi.

-Elle préférera que ce soit toi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et Naruto ricana. Elle aurait cru bien des choses, en tête que le brun aurait frappée son ami, ou encore serait reparti et les aurait ignorés. Et bien non, Sasuke soupira de nouveau, la fixa.

-Si on pense que tu peux être loin devant nous c'est…pffff…

-Continue Teme.

-Pfff, je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis que je te connais tu as toujours caché ton potentiel, prétendant ne pas savoir certaines choses. C'est l'une des choses qui m'énerve les plus chez toi. Tu joues l'idiote alors que tu ne l'es pas, je sais que tu peux avoir de meilleur résultat que moi en étudiant moins.

-Je…

-Pas la peine de nier, surtout si on t'a dis que c'était parce que j'aime les filles qui ne sont pas plus intelligente que moi, comme j'ai pu l'entendre une fois ou deux. Conneries que ces choses là.

Sakura se sentit un peu bête mais pourtant si bien. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le commentaire du garçon qu'elle aimait pouvait lui faire ça. Plus que jamais elle avait envi de lui prouver qu'il avait raison, et elle ne trouva pas les mots pour le lui dire. Le brun baissa les yeux un instant et puis les planta à nouveau dans les siens.

-Je ne t'ai jamais remercié.

Sasuke était gêné, et il détourna sa face, ayant l'air d'être en colère. Mais ce n'était que de l'embarras, et elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement en le voyant comme ça. Elle savait que Sasuke avait un bon fond, c'était ça qui l'avait toujours attiré. Derrière ses airs bourrus, il avait un cœur gros comme ça, et puis il l'avait aidé autrefois, ça jamais elle n'avait pu se le sortir du crâne, et c'est pourquoi elle avait toujours fait son possible pour caler ses choix d'école aux siens et le suivre, dans l'espoir fou de pouvoir un jour lui rendre la pareille.

-Remercier pour quoi ?

-…pour ses cours que tu avais donnés à mon frère pour que je ne perde rien, alors que je ne voulais voir personne.

-Et pour ta gentillesse et le fait que tu t'inquiète pour moi, fit le blond en imitant le ton traînant de son amant.

Sasuke le regarda de travers et Naruto ne put se retenir de ricaner, faisant hausser les épaules de l'Uchiha avec une certaine désinvolture. Pas longtemps en tout cas, car Sakura se jeta au cou du brun, le serrant contre elle avec une certaine force. Elle pleurait, et cela pour deux choses. D'une, elle venait de voir Sasuke tel qu'elle le désirait depuis des années, il l'avait remarqué, l'avait remercié, et ne la détestait pas. De l'autre ? Elle avait compris pourquoi Sasuke avait changé, que ce n'était pas de son fait, et qu'il était sans doute trop tard pour pouvoir l'avoir.

-Ok….ok….ok….ok…

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard en l'entendant répéter cela laconiquement, mais elle était de plus en plus affirmative, et termina finalement avec un bras autour des épaules du brun et l'autre en l'air, déterminée et gonflée à bloc. Elle serra le poing et fixa Naruto puis Sasuke :

-Je vais vous montrer ce que je sais faire ! je vais faire ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire et ne plus me cacher !

-Euh…Sakura ?

-Oui ?

-Ton changement radical fait un peu peur là !

Elle éclata de rire, vraiment heureuse de se voir accepter par les deux garçons, et plus particulièrement par Sasuke qui n'avait jamais été aussi gentil depuis des années. S'essuyant les yeux, mais ne parvenant pas à arrêter de sourire, elle poursuivit.

-Mais j'ai une condition quand même…c'est qu'on ne perde jamais contact, ok ? je voudrais vous montrer jusqu'où je peux aller…

-Pour moi ce n'est pas un problème.

-…et toi, Sasuke ?

Le brun regardait la main qui était fermement posée sur son épaule, et n'en détacha les yeux que pour les plonger dans ceux de Naruto. Il était en train de s'amuser, en témoignait le rictus qu'il avait.

-Je vais avoir un deuxième boulet accroché à vie à mon pied…quelle horreur…j'ai du être un monstre dans une ancienne vie et aujourd'hui on me punie. Et c'est quoi que tu veux faire ? catcheuse ?

Naruto éclata de rire, et ce qui alerta quelques personnes dans la classe, fut que le brun le suivit. Sakura resta un peu bête sur le moment, car jamais le brun n'avait été si facile d'approche. Et plus que jamais, elle était certaine qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Ino arriva à ce moment là, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Sakura n'était tout d'un coup plus aussi réservée face à ces deux garçons. Elle fut surprise de l'entendre dire qu'elle arrêtait dès aujourd'hui de s'habiller comme elle le faisait et qu'elle allait reprendre sa vie en main, ce qui signifiait que samedi, la carte bleu de ses parents allait non pas fumer, mais carrément fondre.

-Oh les filles, on revient, je vais lui prendre sa boisson.

-Tu peux y aller sans moi….non je viens.

Naruto avait du mal à ne pas rire. Sasuke venait de comprendre que s'il ne le suivait pas, alors il serait resté seul avec ces deux là. Presque à contrecœur, regardant sa montre sur son bracelet en cuir, il se rendit compte que l'heure de pause était presque finie. Naruto poussa un soupir en voyant qu'aucun couloir n'était libre, et pour se sortir l'idée qu'il avait en tête de l'embrasser, décida de converser sur un sujet bien éloigné de ses préoccupations :

-C'est sympa ce que tu viens de faire.

-…de ne pas l'avoir jetée une fois de plus ?

-Sakura est sympa comme fille, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu la jettes tout le temps.

-Hn, si tu veux.

-…pourquoi avoir été sympa si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Pfff, c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. Mais elle attend de moi ce que toi tu as réussi à obtenir et que je ne lui donnerai pas. Je n'ai pas envi qu'elle gâche sa vie en m'attendant.

-Oh…et pourquoi moi j'ai réussi à l'obtenir et elle non ?

-…parce que t'es chiant…

-Hahaha, bon, tu veux quoi ?

-Jus de tomate.

-…tu es dégueulasse.

-À ton service.

Naruto tout heureux lui prit sa boisson, la lui donnant avant d'ouvrir sa propre canette pour la boire. Sans y penser, il passa le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre après une première lampée, ne remarquant pas que Sasuke venait de ressentir cette frustration qu'il devait calmer depuis près de trois semaines, revenue au grand galop.

-Au fait Naruto.

-Ouais ?

-Tu parles beaucoup dernièrement, non ?

-Ouais.

-Donc tu n'as plus mal ?

Sasuke le plaqua dans un coin, s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Il avait envi de goûter ses lèvres, là, juste à deux doigts des siennes. Il pouvait déjà sentir son souffle sur lui et voir le petit frisson qui était en train de l'électriser qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais des voix se rapprochèrent, et son amant s'écarta de lui.

-Courageux mais pas téméraire, hein ?

-Va te…

-Hahaha, au fait Sasuke…

-Hn ?

Naruto trompa un doigt dans sa boisson et le ressortit suintant de liquide sucré qu'il dressa, droit, devant ses lèvres. Sasuke eut les yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant sa langue sortir pour lécher le liquide, montrant la petite boule qui y trônait royalement et qui s'y frotta, langoureuse et gourmande. Naruto s'appliqua à lécher vicieusement son doigt et stoppa quand les pas lui indiquèrent que les autres étaient à même pas un mètre.

-Ça ne me fait plus trop mal, comme tu le vois.

-Na…

Le blond posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui dire de se taire, s'amusant de l'expression qu'il avait. Son brun avait un air impatient, frustré, avec une envie folle de pouvoir le toucher sur le champ, bien loin du garçon froid qu'il aimait jouer. Et quand Naruto voyait ça, il était fier que ce soit lui qui puisse le faire devenir ainsi. Il était surtout encore plus sûr qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, car il voulait que cette expression ne lui appartienne qu'à lui seul, maintenant et pour des temps indéfinis qu'il prendrait attention à ne jamais éclairer. Sasuke sortit sa langue à son tour, la passa sur son doigt, qu'il termina en gobant, le relâchant pile à l'instant où les autres se montrèrent. Sasuke venait de le lécher comme il l'avait déjà fait à un autre endroit de son corps, et ces deux là avaient l'envie dessinée dans leurs prunelles.

Cet échange venait d'attiser encore plus l'envie du blond, qui attendit patiemment que les autres élèves passent, et à peine leurs silhouettes disparues, il se pencha vers Sasuke qui attendit le baiser qu'il voyait arriver. Sasuke avait oublié toute sa mesure lui qui d'habitude était le plus prudent des deux. Sasuke commença à fermer les yeux, si proche des lèvres de son amant qui s'avançait lui aussi vers lui. Sauf que Naruto s'arrêta juste devant ses lèvres, ne déposa que les siennes très rapidement et se mit à courir en riant à plein poumon, estomaquant Sasuke qui en eut un frisson de frustration et qui en un bond faillit l'attraper.

-Reviens là Uzumaki !

-Hahahaha !

-Usuratonkachi !

Mais Naruto continua de courir, slalomant entre les gens présents dans le couloir qui avaient les yeux ronds de voir Sasuke dans cet état juste derrière lui. Plusieurs fois il sentit la main de son amant proche de son col, et plusieurs d'une fois il parvint à l'éviter de justesse, arrivant comme un boulet en pleine classe mais continuant de courir en sentant le brun dans son dos. Les autres dans la classe n'en revenaient pas de l'expression de l'Uchiha qui fulminait mais souriait pourtant. Et ils eurent tous la même tête en voyant enfin Sasuke l'attraper et le plaquer contre le mur du fond. Naruto qui jusque là continuait de rire, termina de le faire dans une grande inspiration. Sasuke avait du oublier son cerveau dans le couloir, car il était en train de s'approcher dangereusement de lui à la grande surprise de Naruto dont le regard devinrent bien rond.

Il allait l'embrasser ? Là, devant tout le monde ?

-Sasuke !

Le brun stoppa à quelques centimètres de sa face. La voix du blond n'avait jamais été telle que celle-ci, et cela lui avait remit in-extremis les pieds sur terre. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire, de l'endroit, et puis de la dizaine d'yeux posés sur eux deux.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke s'écarta de lui comme à regret, et avec une tension forte qu'eux deux savaient être celle de l'envie de sceller se baiser, alors que les autres pensaient qu'elle n'était là que parce qu'il voulait frapper le blond pour une quelconque raison. Sasuke retourna à sa place, s'appuya sur ses coudes et posa son menton sur le dos de ses mains croisées, alors que le blond remit en place le col de son haut, un peu gêné.

-Il te cherche des noises cet abruti, Naruto ?

-Non, c'est moi qui l'ai embêté, rien de grave.

-Il avait envi de te frapper je te signale.

-Mais non, pas le moins du monde.

-T'es aveugle mon vieux.

-Hahaha, c'est vous qui l'êtes.

-Hein ?

Naruto éclata de rire, passa derrière son amant, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se sauver en riant encore plus fort. Sasuke soupira, et la sonnerie de reprise des cours se fit entendre. Dans cette ambiance spéciale, les autres prirent leurs places, curieux de savoir ce qui se tramait pour de vrai puisqu'il venait de dire que Sasuke n'était pas sur le point de le frapper. Sakura quant à elle abandonna l'idée d'avouer ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas dupe, et prendre un râteau ne lui plairait pas. Au moins en se taisant, elle pourrait continuer à leur parler avec eux comme tout à l'heure sans qu'il n'y ait aucune gêne. Peut être y aurait-il quelques regrets plus tard, mais sur l'instant elle préférait ça à des remords.

Tout le reste de la journée, Naruto sentit le regard du brun qui pesa sur lui, et il n'avait pas tort. En se retournant, il pouvait le voir à chaque fois le fixer, et Sasuke se reçut même une remarque d'un professeur qui lui demanda de regarder le tableau. Ce à quoi le brun donna la solution à ce qui y était écrit sans même y jeter un regard et qui lui valut la paix pour le reste de la leçon.

Là, Naruto le sentait vraiment mal, il savait que ce soir il allait y passer, pas que ça le dérange loin de là, mais ça allait être intense. Et rien que de savoir ça, il en était impatient mais aussi un peu inquiet sur sa capacité à pouvoir se relever le lendemain. Entre deux cours il appela sa mère la prévenant qu'il découcherait ce soir là pour réviser avec Sasuke un sujet de math qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout. En entendant Kushina l'encourager de faire au mieux, Naruto balbutia un merci et préféra raccrocher. Oh oui, il allait faire au mieux, ça s'était certain. Enfin, pour le moment il allait rendre fou Sasuke car ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Oh oui, il allait le rendre fou de lui.

Cela le fit sourire, et il s'approcha d'un groupe de fille, regardant les photos qu'elles s'échangeaient. L'une d'elle étant en train de présenter un bébé, son petit frère nouveau né, qu'elle adorait. C'était dans de rares moments tels que celui-ci que sa détermination vacillait légèrement alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Naruto ?

Sakura s'accrocha à son bras, se pencha au dessus du groupe de fille pour voir ce qu'elles avaient pu faire pour l'attirer jusqu'à elles. Naruto ne se dégagea pas de son emprise, jouant de son charme, faisant presque le beau. Sasuke faisait son possible pour l'ignorer, et finalement, sur les nerfs, il prit son portable, chose rare pour que le blond le remarque et se mit à envoyer messages sur messages. Et bientôt ce fut lui qui eut un rictus, voyant que Naruto déchanter dans son coin et le fixait complètement sans plus se soucier des filles. Finalement, il rejoignit son brun et lui souffla un :

-Ok, ça va, j'ai pigé.

-Hn ? de quoi tu parles.

-Fais pas ta tête de mule l'Uchiha.

Non, Naruto ne rêva pas. Sasuke avait gloussé avant de ranger son portable sagement. Et autre fait dérangeant de la journée pour le compte de son amant, il le fixait toujours de ses yeux gourmands, comme s'il avait oublié le reste. L'Uzumaki n'en revenait pas. Un seul piercing pour se résultat, rien qu'un. Et s'il se tatouait, quel serait le résultat ? Et tandis qu'il se pourlécher les babines, un bras se glissa dans son dos et lui enserra la taille, le faisant sursauter.

-Qu'est ce tu fous Kiba !

L'autre approcha ses lèvres des siennes, le faisant hurler à la mort et gesticuler dans tous les sens pour se sortir de ses griffes, mais Lee vint à la rescousse et lui bloqua les bras. Les garçons voulaient voir si Sasuke réagirait ou non à cette attaque directe, mais il semblait que non. C'était que le brun ne croyait pas le moins du monde que Kiba pourrait vraiment l'embrasser, mais sa rage intérieure était vive.

Le cours commença avant que Naruto n'ait pu imaginer une réponse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de rêvasser à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à Sasuke dès qu'il le pourrait. Être jeune d'ailleurs était par moment une malédiction, et serrant un peu plus les jambes, il attendit patiemment que cette envie passe et surtout que ce cours stupide prenne fin. Il avait mieux à faire, en d'autres temps et d'autres lieux.

C'était rare que Sasuke le colle autant à la sortie des cours, encore moins qu'il salut avec un tel sourire ceux qui partaient du groupe petit à petit. Naruto ne savait plus si c'était de l'impatience au creux de son ventre ou bien de la crainte, car Sasuke ne se faisait pas pressant, mais était omniprésent dans son espace vital plus que violé. Kiba qui tenta de trop s'approcher de Naruto en ressentit d'ailleurs un malaise dès qu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sasuke en effet le fixa comme s'il gênait et se remit à son niveau, attelant à son attitude un silence qui devenait pesant. Jamais l'Uchiha ne l'avait collé de si près, leurs épaules se touchant et leurs mains se frôlant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kiba lui balança un brutal :

-On vient quand chez toi, Sasuke ? les filles ont dis y être allées pendant les vacances.

Un ange passa plus d'une fois, et Kiba jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto de qui il avait enlevé son bras un instant plus tôt. Les autres attendaient la réponse qui ne venait pas, et tellement attentif que Neji s'étala de tout son long sur le trottoir. Les autres le regardèrent puis les garçons furent les premiers à éclater de rire. Naruto lui tendit la main pour l'aider à le relever et Lee se baissa, les mains en arrières.

-Monte Neji ! Je peux t'amener au médecin en moins de dix minutes j'en suis sûr ! Je suis résistant !

-Je préfère encore mettre mes lunettes à longueur de temps.

-Allez allez !

-Mais fiche moi la paix Lee. Neji était découragé et Shino vint lui tapoter l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

-Depuis quand t'as des binocles ?

-Un peu avant Noël, j'ai ma vue qui s'est un peu dégradée, mais ça peut s'améliorer.

-Je peux le faire je te diiiis !

Lee venait d'attraper Neji par le cou, pointant l'horizon d'un doigt virulent et continuant de débiter les exploits qu'il pouvait réaliser. Il était rare de voir le ton de Neji monter, mais se fut le cas quand Tenten se mit à encourager son ami d'enfance dont les yeux venaient de s'enflammer. Kiba toussota.

-Bon ben…

-Réponds-lui Teme.

-…Elles n'étaient pas invitées.

-Hein ?

-Bon, Usuratonkachi, on y va.

-Quoi ? mais pourquoi Naruto il a le droit lui ? Et pourquoi pas moi ? y'a quoi chez…

Il n'y avait rien chez lui susceptible d'intéresser l'Inuzuka, alors Sasuke le déshabilla complètement du regard, de haut en bas, sans omettre un seul centimètre carré de son corps. Un petit air de dégoût se dessina sur son visage à l'instant où il tenta d'imaginer la chose possible avec Kiba. Improbable, totalement impossible. Il n'était pas moche, mais…

-Hey ! me mate pas comme ça abruti !

-Hmpf.

Mais c'était un mec qui n'était pas Naruto, et si ce n'était pas sa Dobe personnelle qui lui passait dessus ou le contraire, ce ne serait certainement pas un autre gars. Et une fille ? Il regarda Hinata qui était encore là et l'idée de la voir jouir sous lui faillit le faire vomir. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, eux ne l'auraient jamais et personne d'autre après le blond non plus, ça c'était certain, lorsqu'il partirait, et bien…l'idée était en train de faire son bonhomme de chemin en Sasuke qui se sentit tout à coup pas très bien. Il avait dans le ventre une sensation de vide, et une incertitude était en train de lui dévorer le cœur, le bloquant complètement, l'empêchant de penser correctement.

Si Naruto n'était plus là ? Avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Non. Lui tout seul donc ? C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, alors…qu'est ce que c'était que ça, là, en lui ?

Naruto était en train de rire de l'énervement de Kiba, et lui fixa un rendez-vous pour le soir suivant, en lui rappelant de ne pas oublier son jeu vidéo. L'autre grogna, vexé de toujours être écarté de chez le brun bien qu'il n'était pas si désireux que ça de connaître son antre, mais était juste vraiment curieux de voir si ce mec vivait comme eux. Shino regardait un point fixe, ce qui fit que Kiba regarda dans la même direction et vit ce que l'autre regardait avec tant d'insistance. Naruto avait glissé sa main dans celle de Sasuke qui l'avait attrapé pour accélérer. Cela aurait pu passer encore, pensa l'Inuzuka, sauf que le blond avait mêlé ses doigts à ceux de son comparse et que ça, ça n'était pas net.

Enfin très vite Sasuke s'en débarrassa, voyant que Naruto le défiait d'un sourire. N'étant plus tenu, le blond se mit à rire et le planta là en piquant un sprint. Il le rattrapa au pas de course ne se posant même plus de question sur l'immaturité dont il pouvait faire parfois preuve en compagnie du blond. Ils se talonnaient l'un l'autre, s'efforçant à toujours dépasser celui qui était devant, et finalement, en arrivant dans le hall de résidence du brun, celui-ci se laissa devancer par Naruto pour passer juste derrière lui, et le plaqua contre la porte de verre en se collant dans son dos.

Naruto en perdit presque son sourire, et ouvrit la porte rapidement en l'entendant taper le code. Il voulait courir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, le prendre sans lui et l'entendre pester. Mais Sasuke avait décidé d'être sportif aujourd'hui, et il le plaqua dans le fond, contre le miroir, et commença à passer ses mains sous son manteau. Il le tenait fermement aux hanches, son visage s'approcha de celui du blond qu'il voulait embrasser, mais Naruto s'amusa à tous les éviter. Il voyait l'impatience dans les deux billes noires brûlantes de passion. Jamais encore il n'avait vu Sasuke le désirer ainsi.

-Arrête de bouger, Usuratonkachi !

Naruto se mit à rire et se retourna, le laissant s'approcher de lui pour sceller leurs lèvres. C'est là qu'il y eut le bruit signifiant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur à l'étage désiré, et les portes s'ouvrirent à peine une seconde après. Sasuke vit encore le blond lui filer entre les doigts, et il grogna et ragea, n'étant pas des plus patients, et lui courut après jusqu'à chez lui, voyant Naruto ouvrir la porte. Quand lui avait-il piqué la clé ?

-Naruto ! reviens ici !

Il le vit disparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, tout sourire et riant encore. Sasuke s'engouffra et alla l'attraper lorsqu'il sentit une odeur parfumée et entêtante. Dans le dos de Naruto, les mains agrippées à son manteau, il laissa tomber sa tête en avant et posa son front sur son dos :

-Ne me dis pas qu'il est là.

-Ben…je te le dirai pas alors.

-…laisse moi t'embrasser.

-Hm ? devant celui qui n'est pas là ? tu crois que ça lui plaira ? surtout que tu es sur le point de me dévorer là, non ?

Sasuke soupira et releva la tête d'un air désespéré, découvrant son frère à quelques pas de là, aux fourneaux, avec son tablier préféré autour des hanches, en train de préparer un plat à l'odeur plus que succulente. Il voulait lui dire de partir, là maintenant, il voulait sauter sur Naruto et pas que 'sur' d'ailleurs.

-Ah, venez par là vous deux, asseyez vous.

-Tu ne bosses jamais, Nii-san ?

-Hu ?…si ? mais comme je pars en voyage pour quelques jours, j'ai eu droit à revenir plus tôt pour préparer tout ça. Je t'ai fais des plats pour un petit moment, enfin pour toi aussi Naruto mais ne bouffe pas tout.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis un morfal.

-Je peux ?

-Hahahaha, mais tu cuisines mieux que ma mère Itachi.

-Mais bien sûr.

-Si je te le dis.

Itachi était retourné à ses fourneaux, et Naruto était parti vers la table, et y prit place. Sasuke vexé, resta dans son coin, à le fixer pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le voulait dans sa chambre. Naruto s'amusa, attrapa une banane, l'éplucha avec une élégance qui scia le brun et qui faillit le mettre à terre lorsqu'il le vit sortir sa langue pour la passer sur le bout d'un air qui n'était certainement pas innocent.

Naruto devait être fou.

En tout cas, ce dernier s'amusait royalement. Sasuke commençait à prendre quelques couleurs, et ses yeux suivaient les mouvements de sa langue avec envie. Il fit exprès de passer la petite bille qui y reposait contre le bout du fruit qu'il goba ensuite. Il riait intérieurement en pensant que le brun déniait l'aimer. En tout cas, si ce n'était pas le cas, il le tenait très bien juste avec sa langue. Cela le fit ricaner et se retourner Itachi qui l'interrogea d'un coup d'œil. Il vit Naruto avec une banane dans la main et sa bouche sur le point de s'y refermer, mais il s'arrêta en cours de route. Son frère lui, tapotait la table avec impatience et une certaine mauvaise humeur. C'était quoi ce genre de regard perçant ?

-Tu nous fais quoi de bon ?

-Une recette de Konan, c'est avec des légumes et du poulet.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas net dans cette famille avec les légumes.

-C'est bon pour le corps.

-Mouais.

Itachi haussa les épaules en même temps qu'il se retourna vers sa cocotte, et du coin de l'œil, Naruto fixa Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il eut se sourire que le brun n'aimait pas voir, celui qui lui aurait fait faire aussi bien des âneries que tout lui pardonner…ou presque. Là, Naruto le poussait à le violer ou pas loin. Du bout des dents il avait caressé le bout du fruit avant de l'étêter et de s'en régaler. Sasuke prit un air un peu plus dangereux qui ne fit qu'exciter le blond et le conforta dans l'idée de continuer. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, dévoila le bijou et lécha la banane dans son long, la fit entrer dans sa bouche, avant d'en croquer un nouveau bout tout en continuant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Ça faisait deux secondes que le cerveau de Sasuke n'était plus assez irrigué car une autre partie de son corps était en train de pomper tout son sang. Il se jeta en travers de la table, y grimpant avec une sauvagerie qui fit sursauter son aîné, et attrapa Naruto par le col pour le tirer à lui afin d'attraper cette langue qui lui faisait tant envie. Naruto surprit de voler en avant, avait écrasé son fruit sur la table pour s'y rattraper et bataillait dur avec son amant pour avoir une chance de garder sa langue. Jamais encore Sasuke ne l'avait embrassé si profondément, faisant rouler sa langue sur la sienne, jouant avec leurs piercings.

Itachi aussi c'était retourné en entendant le mouvement rapide qui s'était fait et qui lui avait fait croire à une chute. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir son petit frère tant aimé se jeter ainsi sur le blond, sous ses yeux, pour l'embrasser avec une telle fougue. Ça c'était un french kiss où il ne s'y connaissait pas, et après réflexion, il aurait aimé ne pas connaître. Le pauvre aîné qu'il était éteignit le feu, retira son tablier, et toussota plusieurs fois avant que son frère ne laisse enfin respirer son amant. Se rappelant de son existence, son cadet tourna lentement sa face vers la sienne et le regarda avec difficulté dans les yeux. Toutefois, il le bravait.

Ils avaient réussi à faire rougir Itachi.

Jamais il n'avait vu cette expression là sur le visage de son cadet. De l'attente et de l'envie mêlées à du plaisir. Sasuke avait l'air d'être à bout et c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui voyait cet air là. Jamais il ne se serait douté que son frère puisse revêtir ce visage. Sasuke était en train de retrouver quelques neurones et voyait ce qu'il venait de faire en présence de son aîné. Naruto était à bout de souffle, pendant à son poing, les yeux dans le vague. C'est en entendant la voix d'Itachi qu'il reprit ses esprits et le découvrit gêné, au point que lui-même prit des couleurs.

-Hum, bon ben… je vais vous laisser. Vous le ferez encore chauffer deux heures et ce sera bon à manger, j'y vais, je téléphonerais avant de revenir.

Itachi ne les regardait plus, fixant son attention sur la valise près de la porte. Ils n'eurent même pas encore bougé qu'il avait déjà mis ses chaussures et son manteau et qu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte. C'est là que Sasuke relâcha un peu sa poigne sur Naruto et qu'il lui fit :

-Me…merci Nii-san.

Itachi n'osa pas se retourner, fit juste un signe de la main, et passa la porte. Une sorte de signal. À peine le clac c'était fait entendre, que la gêne de Sasuke avait disparu et que sa langue jouait de nouveau avec la sienne. Naruto laissa tomber son manteau au sol, et posa ses bras autour du brun qui venait d'avancer sur la table pour mieux s'installer devant lui.

Naruto l'embrassa sur la lèvre du bas, avant de descendre sur son menton où il fit rouler son piercing. C'était un bonheur de ne plus avoir mal, et il allait le partager avec lui. Sasuke grogna et mit sa main sur le haut de sa gorge pour remettre son visage à son niveau et s'accaparer de nouveau ses lèvres et cette langue qui le rendait fou, mais Naruto l'évita, ce qui l'énerva. C'est là qu'il lui susurra :

-Tu veux le sentir sur toi, non ?

-…

-Alors ne bouge pas, laisse moi faire.

Naruto tout sourire, laissa deviner sa langue et son piercing qui brilla et se refléta dans les yeux noirs. Vainqueur, il le laissa la faire glisser sur sa gorge et le déshabilla d'une main, lui présentant l'autre où il y avait encore de la banane pour que Sasuke l'en débarrasse. Le brun ne fit pas dans la demi mesure, c'était rare qu'il se retenait de toute manière lorsqu'ils en étaient là. Sa langue remonta du bas de sa paume jusqu'au bout de son index qu'il prit en bouche. Sasuke suça chacun de ses doigts et fut si salace en les léchant que le blond se sentit réagir encore plus vivement. Son pantalon était devenu bien trop petit à un certain endroit, et il embrassa le torse blême tandis que son autre main passa dans la braguette qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Sasuke grogna et laissa libre sa deuxième main. Naruto déboutonna le pantalon, oubliant de lui enlever son manteau qu'il avait laissé à mi-coude et qui gênait assez Sasuke pour l'immobiliser. Il l'embrassa sur le ventre, ouvrant un peu plus sa chemise, et s'apprêta à descendre plus bas, sentant son érection. Naruto crut que si Sasuke venait de se tendre, c'était parce qu'il s'apprêtait à passer sa langue sur son sexe libéré. Mais c'est là que tout s'effondra quand il entendit un :

-Oh maman…

Itachi était à la porte, ayant oublié son ordinateur portable sur la petite commode à l'entrée. Il n'avait qu'entraperçu ce qui se tramait sur la table, et ne voulait pas en voir plus, plus que certain que ses yeux étaient déjà en train de pourrir vu comment ils lui piquaient. Il attrapa le sac et stoppa deux secondes. Un sourire sadique s'étala sur ses traits désemparés, et il prit une boots à son frère qu'il balança droit sur Naruto.

-Aïeeee ! Naruto venait de se la recevoir à l'arrière du crâne, et Sasuke y porta une main en le regardant d'un air méchant.

-Nii-san !

-M'en fou !

Et il claqua de nouveau la porte derrière lui, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié pour ne pas avoir à revenir quand il serait encore plus loin dans ce qu'ils faisaient et fila en trottant jusqu'à l'ascenseur dont il faillit enfoncer le bouton en y appuyant plusieurs fois de suite avec une force herculéenne.

Dans l'appartement, le silence régnait en maître. Les deux amants étaient bloqués, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Sasuke glissa contre Naruto dont il poussa la tête vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de glisser un doigt entre elles pour les lui faire ouvrir. Il la visita, la viola plus d'une fois, cherchant sa maîtresse avec envie. Un gémissement l'accueillit lorsqu'il mordilla le bout de langue de Naruto et puis ils les firent se rencontrer, douces amantes qui se cajolèrent dans la moiteur et la chaleur de leurs bouches. Puis elles se séparèrent un faible instant.

Naruto lécha la commissure de ses lèvres avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Les siens brillaient étrangement, et joueur, il passa sa langue par deux fois sur sa lèvre supérieure. Sasuke s'approcha à nouveau de son visage, et seules leurs langues se touchèrent, libérées de leurs cavités buccales qui se firent bientôt revisiter avec une certaine impatience. Sasuke resserra sa main autour de son haut qu'il tira après avoir mis fin aux baisers, ayant profité de ces derniers pour enlever son blouson qui le gênait dans ses mouvements depuis un petit moment. L'Uchiha se laissa glisser sur le blond qui était assis, sentant contre ses fesses la dureté du sexe de son amant qui caressait ses hanches et dont les mains ne cessaient de s'approcher de son intimité et de son sexe sans jamais céder à la tentation d'y toucher. Il lui enleva son blouson et sa chemise, admirant les tétons dressés quand il cueillit un baiser sur sa clavicule. C'était si tentant qu'il ne put se retenir de gémir quand il retourna à ses lèvres.

Sasuke arrêta de jouer avec sa langue et posa sa bouche sur sa gorge qu'il embrassa et mordilla. Naruto se laissait totalement faire, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Qu'attendait l'Usuratonkachi pour tenir promesse et promener sa langue sur son corps ? Il le croqua un peu plus violemment avant de se faire doucereux, lui murmurant son prénom à son oreille. Naruto tressaillit et lui attrapa fermement les fesses pour se relever, mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire, préférant retomber sur ses pieds. Il lui croqua doucement le menton, finissant par un baiser puis l'abandonna en allant vers sa chambre, ne voyant même pas que son amant lui mater le fessier avec une lueur chasseresse au fond des prunelles. Il avait abandonné son pantalon en chemin, et il ne lui restait qu'un boxer qui ne servirait bientôt plus à rien. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit et attendit, se caressant le membre avec impatience. Naruto qui était encore debout, enleva son tee-shirt, et déboucla sa ceinture avant d'aller le chevaucher.

Naruto sentit que le brun était dans le même état que lui au niveau de la ceinture, et bien que son envie première fût de se jeter sur lui sauvagement, il prit son temps. Reprenant possession de sa bouche mais lui imposant sa manière d'embrasser, faisant passer son piercing contre la peau tendre puis ses dents, avant de l'enrouler dans celle de Sasuke qui y prit un plaisir intense, son érection grandissante en étant témoin.

Sasuke devait être un fétichiste, et cela le faisait bien rire.

Il descendit de nouveau le long de son torse, et roula sa langue contre son nombril, l'y mordilla même pour y laisser un suçon pendant que ses mains firent glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes. Naruto s'amusa à faire grandir son impatience en déposant baisers sur baisers sur le bas de son ventre, et ne se décida à le prendre en bouche qu'en l'entendant grogner de frustration. Un soupir de contentement fut la réponse de Sasuke quand il sentit le piercing contre la peau de son membre. Baissant les yeux vers le blond, il eut l'impression de voir un chat apprécier son bol de lait, et il fourra sa main dans sa chevelure dorée qu'il pressa un peu, pour lui faire lever les yeux dans les siens.

-Arrête de prendre ton temps, tu me gaves Usuratonkachi.

L'érection du pauvre blond fit un bond en entendant le ton suave et un peu rauque de Sasuke. Il se coucha sur lui, s'empara de ses lèvres, faisant tinter leurs piercings l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas les seules choses qui s'entrechoquaient. Leurs hanches roulaient l'une contre l'autre, Naruto cherchant à se débarrasser du pantalon qui à présent le gêner énormément. Une fois son membre à l'air libre, il se frotta plus vigoureusement contre son compagnon, finissant par attraper leurs deux sexes qu'il serra. Sasuke grogna, et se cambra pour attraper un des gels qu'il avait acheté par correspondance, Naruto en profita pour déposer milles baiser sur son torse, terminant par une morsure qui le fit gémir. Il la lui lécha et Sasuke déposa dans sa main une noisette de produit qu'il n'hésita pas à déposer plus bas, mêlant ses doigts à ceux du blond. Cela leur fit un regain d'énergie, accentuant les coups de reins qu'ils donnaient tandis que leurs langues s'échangeaient entre leurs gémissements de plus en plus présents. La main de Naruto écrasa le torse de son amant au niveau du dragon qui y était tatoué. Il l'y griffa presque, la laissant rougie.

-Aaaahn Sasuke…

-Hnnn ?

Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, et la sueur commençait à les recouvrir. Naruto aimait particulièrement l'odeur de son brun dans ces moments là et il arrêta de l'embrasser, descendant un peu plus bas sur sa gorge qu'il suçota avec avidité. Sasuke lui chuchotait d'aller plus vite, de serrer plus, tenant son amant par le dos où il avait posé ses mains qui l'agrippaient fortement. Son souffle s'était fait plus court, plus rapide, et il ne s'était toujours pas essuyé le filet de bave de leur dernier baiser. Niché contre l'épaule du brun, Naruto se sentit sur le point de venir, et il le mordit à l'épaule, n'arrivant pas à retenir sa voix. Sasuke venait de se tendre tout contre lui, n'arrivant même pas à parler pour dire qu'il était sur le point de jouir, laissant au blond le plaisir de le découvrir par lui-même en éjaculant. Naruto en profita pour prendre Sasuke en photo avec son portable de sa main libre/ Ce dernier n'avait rien vu de la photo prise, yeux fermés, bouche entrouverte avec son bout de langue en sortant, les joues rougies et la peau perlée de sueur qui devenait de plus en plus froide.

Ils se laissèrent aller sur le lit, reprenant leurs souffles. A la sueur qu'ils portaient, se mêlait maintenant leur semence, en grande partie sur leur ventre, ce qui ne les embêta pas. La main du blond qui en était recouverte se posa sur la peau nue de son compagnon qu'elle sera tendrement, heureux de le voir ainsi abandonné à ses cotés. Il l'aimait, il le savait et tout son être avait envi de le lui hurler. Il était comme ça quand il aimait, même si Sasuke n'aurait pas supporté. C'est pour ça qu'avec difficulté il garda silence et se mit à lécher la trace de dentition que le brun portait à présent. Naruto s'accouda contre le lit, se surélevant pour pouvoir lui parler. Mais avant ça, il se pourlécha les doigts, attirant l'attention de son amant qui finit par tendre sa langue, gardant les yeux fermés. Sasuke lui faisait une confiance quasi-aveugle qui le rendait fou. Les lui présentant, Sasuke y passa la langue, récupérant la semence et en profitant pour le chauffer doucement. Naruto en profita pour approcher son visage, et il passa sa langue à son tour sur l'un de ses doigts, trouvant inévitablement la sienne qu'il toucha. Il parvint à lui tirer un baiser de plus puis le laissa continuer s'occuper de sa main, l'embrassant sur le bas de sa mâchoire et retournant sur le lobe de son oreille.

-Usuratonkachi.

Naruto laissa tranquille cette oreille et mit son visage au niveau du sien. Il avait envi de le croquer. Sasuke l'embrassa, et ils continuèrent longuement, le faisant au point que leurs mâchoires devinrent engourdies, mais leur désir à ce moment là était lui aussi de retour. Naruto s'écarta de lui, une légère rougeur aux pommettes. Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner de lui, se demandant si s'était à cause de cette chaleur incessante qui ne cessait de monter et qu'il ressentait lui aussi, ou bien si c'était tout autre chose. Naruto passa par-dessus son amant qui l'avait allongé, et attrapa de suite son sexe qu'il se mit à sucer. Sasuke regarda un instant ce pénis lui faisant face et y posa la main, avant de le prendre en bouche. D'une main il parvint à prendre un peu de gel et se mit à préparer son blond qui, après un gémissement, prit le tube et en versa à son tour directement sur Sasuke.

N'était audible dans la chambre que les bruits de succions et de léchouille, parfois un souffle. Mais petit à petit les deux garçons se mirent à gémir, n'arrivant pas à se retenir. L'un et l'autre savait comment faire pour exciter son amant et, dans une sorte de concours muet, ils se chauffèrent pour voir lequel céderait le premier. Naruto eut un mal de chien à se retenir lorsque Sasuke avala son sexe, le prenant si profondément en lui qu'il toussa peu après. Accélérant le rythme, le blond voulait plus, beaucoup plus, et il se retourna vers Sasuke qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche. De ses mains il lui écarta les jambes, se positionnant pour entrer en Sasuke, mais lui ne lui laissa pas se plaisir. L'Uchiha le repoussa, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? fit Naruto d'une voix plus qu'impatiente. Il avait tellement envie de lui qu'il en avait mal.

Sasuke se pencha vers le sol, relevant les fesses, et Naruto se damna de ne pas lui sauter dessus de suite. Il vit le brun se redresser en tenant dans sa main…l'un des cadeaux de Gaara ? Celui là, ils ne l'avaient pas utilisé, enfin, pour le moment. Sasuke le renversa, puis prit soin d'enduire l'objet de gel devant lui, lui montrant exactement le massage qu'il y fit pour le répandre, lui donnant envie. Sasuke y passa la langue, en récupérant un peu et faisant une remarque sur le goût d'ananas que ça avait. Naruto ne l'écoutait pas, fixant l'objet qui commençait à descendre vers ses fesses, qui s'y frotta, s'immisça sur sa raie, avant de le sentir pousser sur son intimité. Il l'accepta, se relaxant assez pour qu'il puisse venir en lui, et son amant prit soin de le pousser le plus loin possible. C'est quand il entendit le bruit du scotch se faisant arracher de son rouleau, que Naruto fit un O avec sa bouche.

-T'inquiète pas Usuratonkachi, ce n'est pas pour tes poignets, pas cette fois-ci en tout cas.

-Ah ?

-J'ai une autre idée…susurra Sasuke.

C'était sur que l'idée n'était pas habituelle. Naruto sentit le scotch être posé sur ses fesses en croix. Il entendit un clic, et sentit le gode vibrant doucement en lui.

-Que ?

-Ça se met en marche…il est vibrant celui-là. J'ai lu la petite note qui l'accompagnait…ça va crescendo.

Le sourire de Sasuke était en train de le rendre fou. Naruto se mit à genoux, l'attrapa et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, entendant juste entre deux trois baisers le :

-Et le scotch, c'est pour qu'il ne tombe pas quand tu bougeras.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimer la perversité de ce mec lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Sasuke avait pas mal d'idées tordues…Et de sadisme mal refoulé aussi. En l'embrassant il le poussa à se recoucher, attrapa ses jambes et arrêta enfin son baiser qu'il lui faisait sur la jambe où il venait de passer sa langue. De ses yeux bleus il le fixa longuement, se régalant déjà de ce qui allait se passer. Il sentait en lui l'appareil qui avait passé un cran, et il retint un gémissement qui se fit plutôt entendre comme un sanglot. Sasuke était vachement heureux, et il n'allait pas nier que lui aussi. Se positionnant entre ses jambes, Naruto entra en lui, trouvant le passage étroit et chaud. C'était bon, toujours aussi bon, bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient. Il aimait ça, et rentra en lui profondément, se couchant pratiquement sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-T'attends quoi pour bouger, Dobe ?

-Que tu me supplies, Teme.

-Hmpf.

-Grouille ton cul.

-Tu peux faire mieux. Huhuhu, ce n'est pas moi qui bientôt ne pourra plus tenir.

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Le pire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il sentait ce truc qui bougeait contre ce qu'il ne fallait, pile à la profondeur qu'il préférait. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer. Il aimait aussi se voir se refléter dans les yeux de son compagnon. Ils restèrent ainsi à se défier du regard, mais très vite la respiration du blond se saccada, ses hanches commencèrent à bouger. Être doux maintenant n'était plus possible, et il se mit à donner des coups de reins puissant puis courts et rapides, reprenant les plus longues ensuite. Il alternait lorsqu'il ne roulait pas des hanches contre lui. Sasuke avait voulu se relever pour l'embrasser, mais Naruto ne le lui permit pas, le punissant en le maintenant par une main posée sur son torse. Il était en train de l'aguicher, léchant ses lèvres, faisant tout son possible pour mettre son piercing en vue. Et ça marchait, Sasuke avait envi de lui, bougeant comme il pouvait pour l'atteindre.

Ses mains se mirent à toucher son corps car Naruto ne le faisait pas pour lui, et tout deux poussaient des sons de plus en plus rauques et forts. Le scotch avait lâché, mais l'appareil était resté en place, et avait à présent une allure folle. Naruto serrait parfois les fesses pour l'y maintenir, et il lui bloqua les poignets contre le matelas pour qu'il arrête de se faire plaisir, jouissant de le frustrer. Les deux clochettes qui décoraient le bout du gode restant à l'extérieur de lui, tintaient diaboliquement à l'allure de leurs corps et de la violence de l'acte produit.

-Na…Aaaaah…Aahn…nnnh…

-Hmmm ?

-Na….Ruto…hhnnn.

Le blond baissa les yeux sur son amant. À son expression il sut qu'il voulait être embrassé, mais il ne le fit pas, décidant de ne prendre que pour lui pour l'instant, continuant de le pilonner et de lui bloquer les bras.

-Naru…haaannnn nnn

Sasuke l'avait sentit sur le point de venir, et Naruto venait de s'accomplir dans un cri jouissif qui mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se coucha tout contre lui. Sasuke le poussa sur le coté, passa une jambe par dessus l'une de ses cuisses et l'embrassa, encore, encore et encore. Son sexe se frotta contre le sien qui n'était plus en érection, le frustrant de ne pas le sentir contre lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, le désirant ardemment. Naruto y répondit en le prenant dans sa main et Sasuke ne fut pas long à le rejoindre dans le plaisir. L'entendre chercher son souffle tout contre lui était aussi jouissif que ce qui venait d'être accomplis, et Naruto l'embrassa sur le front, avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Ils restèrent blottis comme ça pendant un petit moment avant que Naruto se redresse et lui lance d'un sourire taquin :

-On se fait une partie ?

-Hn ?

-Jeu vidéo, un truc de combat.

Naruto fit quelques coups devant lui, mimant un combat avec quelques bruitages qui désespérèrent son amant tellement c'en était enfantin. Risible après un tel acte. Faisant comme souvent, Naruto se servit, fit comme chez lui, et lui jeta une manette sans fil sur le ventre.

-P'tain fait gaffe quoi !

-Oups, pardon.

Sasuke essuya sa manette tâchée de son propre sperme contre sa housse de lit déjà fichue, et se cala un peu mieux pour pouvoir jouer.

-Après on reprend, on a toute la nuit.

-Tssss, après c'est à mon tour.

-Celui qui perd, prends !

-Kufufufu, alors prépare tes fesses Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke sélectionna son perso, Naruto fit de même, et un instant plus tard, ils se chamaillaient, affirmant tout deux qu'ils auraient le dessus. Sasuke lui ficha un coup de pied dans les côtes pour le déconcentrer car il se voyait perdre et Naruto se mit à rire, hurlant qu'il trichait et gagnant tout de même haut la main. L'Uchiha grogna, hurla qu'il avait droit à sa revanche, et perdit encore.

-Et de deux, tu vas tenir Teme ? demain tu pourras plus te lever, tu sais ?

-La ferme ! je vais gagner !

Sasuke n'en démordait pas, le prochain round non virtuel serait sien, cela même s'il venait déjà de perdre par deux fois. Naruto évita de lui montrer que sa détermination le faisait rire, et en le voyant perdre une fois de plus, il posa sa manette entre ses jambes et mit un doigt devant ses lèvres. Il le lécha, commençant à pousser des gémissements explicites qui firent avoir des yeux ronds à son petit ami. Voir les doigts du brun devenir blanc alors qu'il serrait fortement la manette et le voir déglutir avec mal, le fit continuer, lâchant dans un murmure sexy :

-Si tu continues comme ça Teme, tu ne pourras que m'entendre te l'imiter.

-Tu t'imites mal abruti !

Sasuke venait de balancer la manette au sol et se jeta sur lui, le clouant au lit pour l'embrasser vivement, l'écrasant de son poids.

-Hey ! j'ai gagné !

-Va te faire foutre.

-Ben c'est ce que t'es en train de me faire en même temps là.

-Ferme là, tu me fatigues. Utilise mieux ta bouche Abruti.

-Chui un abruti qui te fait bander, reconnais le au moins Te…

Mais furieusement il lui fit se servir de sa bouche tel qu'il l'entendait le voir faire. Le rire étouffé du blond s'éleva dans sa chambre, ainsi que quelques autres bruits suggestifs.

La nuit était loin d'être finie, et puis sa langue n'avait pas encore explorée tout son corps.

* * *

><p>A suivre.<p>

Quand je disais que j'en avais fais des lemons dans cette fic mdrrrr. Bon ben merci à tous ceux qui commentent ^^ ça me fait toujours ultra plaisir ^^ et à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	19. Hawaï

**Your smile is my weakness.**

**Résumé Chap 18** : Sasuke c'est calmé. Il reprend sa vie avec sérénité aux cotés de Naruto, bien que ses camarades scolaires lui courent parfois sur le haricot. Et c'est là que Naruto lui montre un tout nouveau joujou : un piercing. Et à ça, le brun n'y résiste pas.

_**Chap 19 : Hawaï **_

Naruto faisait un magnifique rêve qu'un magnifique coup de pied, venant de son bellâtre d'amant, mit fin. Sasuke venait de le frapper pour le réveiller, fatigué de s'y essayer depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et à son contraire, Naruto éclata de bonne humeur, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :

-Et si on ratait les cours ?

Sasuke l'ignora, jeta quelques affaires sur son lit et attrapa son sac. Naruto accéléra alors, l'attrapa et l'obligea à s'asseoir, lui demandant juste dix minutes pour se préparer. Sadiquement l'Uchiha se mit à fixer sa montre, faisant le décompte à dix secondes de la fin et fronça du nez en le voyant tout pimpant à ses cotés à la dernière seconde. Il se paya même le luxe de sourire et de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Naruto ricanait dans sa barbe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en savoir la raison. Après avoir presque rejoint le reste du groupe qui était en vue, Naruto se pencha vers lui comme si de rien n'était, et d'un ton enjoué, lui glissa à voix basse :

-Hey, Teme ?

-Hn ?

-Devine où sera mon prochain piercing.

-Hein ?

L'expression de Sasuke était divine, et Naruto se mit à rire, tirant la langue malicieusement avant de ficher le camp en quelques foulées pour rejoindre le groupe. Sasuke s'entendit hurler un :

-Naruto ! reviens ici !

Seul le rire du blond lui répondit, et Sasuke se demanda comment ne pas faire une surchauffe. Faisant mine de rien, il rejoignit le groupe qu'il salua d'un geste général. Les filles étaient en train de discuter, jetant des petits coups d'œil aux deux garçons. C'est en arrivant en cours uniquement que Tenten osa. Les filles avaient remarquées certains détails, et lorsque Naruto avait retiré sa veste, elles purent voir des vêtements du brun sur lui. Il les portait à merveille, mais là n'était pas la question, et après l'avoir vu filer à un distributeur pour prendre son petit déjeuner qu'il avait loupé, la jeune femme c'était donc approchée de lui et par la même, de Sasuke, que Naruto avait rejoint en revenant. Il s'était assis sur le bureau de son ami qui l'écoutait parler, et elle se planta très près d'eux, une lueur amusée dans le regard et un sourire en coin.

-Les garçons ?

-Hm ?

-Vous faites quoi pour la Saint Valentin ?

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard qui la fit complètement sourire. Elle croisa les bras, attendant patiemment la réponse qu'ils allaient lui donner, se régalant déjà de ce qu'elle allait leur répondre. Ino et Sakura tendirent l'oreille, comme pas mal d'autres filles de la classe. Naruto haussa les épaules et répondit pour eux deux :

-…rien. Pourquoi ?

-Hmm, j'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble, alors j'ai demandé. Je voulais savoir si ce jour là ça se passe comme dans les doujins et si le uke donne à son seme du chocolat ?

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de devenir rouge tomate, et le regard de Sasuke vacilla une fraction de seconde. Ils la regardèrent bêtement, avec pour première pensée qu'ils devraient dans ce cas là s'en offrir tous les deux, c'est là qu'elle éclata de rire.

-Non mais je dis ça pour déconner ! c'est vrai ? vous êtes ensemble ?

Elle avait l'air d'un chiot venant de trouver un tout nouveau jouet, ayant mis ses mains devant son torse, serrant ses poings, trépignant presque d'impatience. L'expression des deux garçons changea en même temps, et d'une même voix ils lancèrent :

-Et ta connerie !

-Ça va pas d'insinuer des trucs comme ça !

Tenten éclata de rire et continua de les titiller, se faisant bientôt rejoindre par Sakura et Ino. Un peu plus loin les garçons regardaient leurs deux homologues qui cherchaient à se débarrasser des filles, chose bien difficile à ce qu'il semblait. C'était simple pourtant, pensèrent-ils. Il suffisait d'en embrasser une et de sortir avec, pour que des rumeurs si stupides stoppent.

Seulement, même eux se posaient des questions de plus en plus récurrentes, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'en était capable.

Naruto pensa un peu plus sérieusement à cette fête qu'il avait zappé, ayant déjà du mal avec les anniversaires qu'il devait mettre en alerte dans l'agenda de son téléphone. Plus d'une fois dans la journée, à chaque fois qu'il y accordait une pensée, le blond se prit une claque à l'arrière du crâne de la part de son petit ami. Sasuke était gêné apparemment, même s'il faisait en sorte de montrer que ce n'était pas le cas. Dommage pour lui, Naruto le comprenait parfois trop bien. Il savait que sous ses airs bourrus, Sasuke prenait à cœur les fêtes de ce genre. Un sourire s'étala d'un bout à l'autre de son visage.

-Arrête !

-Mais je n'ai rien fais.

-Ce sourire veut dire que tu penses à une connerie ! je te l'interdis Usuratonkachi.

Naruto se mit à rire. S'il croyait que de si faible parole pourrait venir à bout de ses résolutions. C'était vraiment mal le connaître. Il continua de se triturer les méninges pour savoir ce que les filles pouvaient offrir aux garçons qu'elles aimaient vraiment en ce jour si spécial. Pas simplement un chocolat acheté, peut être un fait main…sauf qu'il entendait déjà sa mère.

Les autres ne remirent pas le sujet sur le tapis, mais Naruto sentit la différence. Sasuke était devenu glacial et regardait tout le monde de travers, ce qui le rassurait car il n'était pas seul victime de ses foudres. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, puis le masque d'indifférence du brun revint au galop quelques jours. Naruto continua de réfléchir à ce qui avait été dis sans en inquiéter quiconque, et ses traits s'illuminèrent quand il pensa tenir le bon bout.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, il ne prévu donc que son cadeau, omettant le restaurant et tout autre truc qui aurait pu faire penser à Sasuke qu'il le traitait comme une fille. Le brun avait cru qu'il avait oublié ses idées saugrenues et il tiqua quand il vit le blond lui laisser quelque chose dans la main, tendue pour tout autre chose. Itachi était attablé avec son petit frère, et il le regarda fixer sa main. Son cadet découvrit un accroche portable représentant un…carré de chocolat. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait être surpris ou lassé, et soupira juste en acceptant le cadeau qu'il accrocha à son jeu de clés.

-C'est toujours toi qui pense à ce genre de chose, hein, Naruto.

Itachi regardait un peu de travers son frère qui accusa le coup car il pensait pareil. C'était que le blond lui offrait souvent des petites conneries où lui ramenaient des trucs qu'il aimait manger. Cela sans jamais rien demander en retour, juste pour le voir sourire ou lui faire plaisir. Naruto était vraiment idiot de s'enticher de quelqu'un comme lui.

-Ouais et ce qui me fait plaisir c'est qu'il les accepte toujours même s'il grogne pour le sport et qu'il en prend soin ensuite.

Naruto avait un énorme sourire, tout heureux de le voir accrocher le carré de chocolat. Ça voulait dire pour lui qu'il acceptait, et c'était amplement suffisant. Itachi les regarda tranquillement continuer de manger, et il pointa son cadet de sa cuillère.

-Et tu ne lui offres rien toi ?

-…ben…

-Je ne m'attendais à rien Itachi, Sasuke n'a pas l'air chaud pour ce genre de chose. C'est juste qu'à moi ça me fait plaisir.

Naruto mima un baiser tout mouillé, récoltant l'ignorance de son amant qui continua tranquillement de manger, même lorsque l'autre commença à gazouiller des 'Teme' sur tous les tons. Ils se chamaillèrent et s'en allèrent en cours, le rassurant. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ces deux là, tout semblait bien aller entre eux. Terminant de se préparer pour aller chercher Konan, il se reçut un texto de Sasuke lui disant qu'il rentrerait tard. Son aîné eut un sourire tout le long de la journée, et encore plus lorsqu'il emmena son aimée dans un grand restaurant sur une petite île du sud.

Sasuke repoussa tous les chocolats qu'on voulu lui donner, ne supportant pas l'idée de devoir en faire un retour le quatorze mars comme allaient devoir le faire tous ces idiots autour de lui. Rien que Kiba allait se ruiner, Neji avait l'intelligence d'en refuser un bon nombre, par contre Lee ne connaitrait pas ce problème ce qui le fit bien rire et en particulier lorsque Naruto lui fit la même remarque à l'oreille. Lui aussi évitait de prendre les chocolats de personnes sérieuses, les refusant s'il n'était pas sûr, et sachant déjà qu'il en rendrait des blancs par petites quantités. Ils passèrent la journée dans cette euphorie de chocolats et de groupies, riant un peu plus souvent en se cachant des filles.

Quand la dernière heure de classe sonna, Naruto reçu un message assez bref de Sasuke lui demandant de consulter ceux qu'il aurait envoyé dans la journée. Ne se souvenant pas l'avoir fais, le blond y jeta tout de même un coup d'œil et en trouva un à l'heure du midi, heure à laquelle il s'était éclipsé aux toilettes. Succinctement il y prévenait sa mère qu'il faisait une sortie entre célibataire ce soir afin de tenter de trouver sa moitié et qu'il ne rentrerait pas tant que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il vérifia les messages reçu et en trouva un écrit en majuscule lui souhaitant tout le courage du monde avec un émoticône trépignant et pleurant de joie. Il planta ses yeux si bleus dans les siens si noirs. Un imperceptible sourire éclaira les traits de son amant. C'était à lui maintenant de trouver comment fausser compagnie au reste de la troupe sans éveiller les soupçons, c'était ça n'est-ce-pas son défi ?

Mission impossible commença alors, laissant un Naruto tout nerveux au milieu de la bande. Il parvint toutefois à son but en prétextant devoir faire les boutiques avec Sasuke pour trouver un cadeau et s'enfuit en tenant fermement la main de l'homme qu'il aimait. Les autres se retinrent de sourire, ayant de toute façon à faire de leurs côtés et Shino empocha le pactole en ayant prévu que ces deux là ne viendrait pas au goukon organisait par Kiba et Ino. Naruto se demandait bien ce que son brun pourrait lui donner, mais à part lui payer un cinéma, il ne lui donna pas le petit bout de chocolat tant désiré au fond de lui qui en aurait avoué des choses.

Non, à la place, l'Uzumaki eut mieux.

Sasuke l'amena à son échoppe de ramen préférée et lui paya le nombre de bol désiré, mangeant avec lui alors que ce n'était pas un plat dont il raffolait. Et puis ils rentrèrent chez l'Uchiha pour s'y faire un câlin avant de poursuivre la soirée avec sa console de jeu.

Puis la routine habituelle reprit.

Le White Day arriva bien vite, le mois de février s'envolant bien vite. Itachi était en train de repasser quelques chemises quand il entendit la charmante voix de son frère dire à Naruto :

-Tu le prends oui ou merde ?

Il fit un pas en arrière et regarda ce que son frère tendait au blond. Il vit dépasser de la main de Sasuke un long ruban blanc que Naruto regarda bêtement. C'était ce qu'ils croyaient ? En tout cas la bouche du blondinet faisait un joli rond de surprise. Itachi soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, monta le son de la chaîne musicale qu'il regardait et se replongea dans son repassage.

Sasuke regrettait amèrement son geste. Il s'était senti un peu bête le quatorze février d'avoir tout fais à l'arrache, bien que Naruto lui avait dis s'être très bien amusé et avoir aimé son geste. Aujourd'hui il avait donc voulu se rattraper, chose qu'il avait faite en se renseignant un minimum sur ce qu'on pouvait offrir ce jour là. Il s'était décidé sur deux choses puisqu'il n'avait su les départager. Là, il venait de lui donner le ruban blanc qu'il faudrait qu'il accroche quelque part si Naruto avait les mêmes sentiments que lui…bien qu'il était certain de ne faire ça que comme un geste de retour, ne l'aimant pas plus que ça.

En tout cas pour Naruto, ça voulait dire tout ce que le brun ne voulait pas qu'il croit. Et oui, quelle journée magnifique, le monde était beau, il n'y avait pas plus admirable que ce jour bénit des Dieux. Sasuke grimaça violemment en voyant son air enamouré.

-Crèveeee que j'ai la paix !

Naruto s'étrangla à moitié en même temps qu'il ria de le voir resserrer le fin ruban autour de sa gorge. Et alors qu'il essaya de le retirer, il vit Sasuke le laisser. Pourtant le ruban était encore là, et il en y posant les doigts, il sentit le nœud papillon que l'autre avait fait. Heureux comme pas deux, il lui sauta dessus et lui déposa un bisou tout bruyant sur le haut de l'oreille.

-Merciiii.

Sasuke lui fit une prise et le mit au sol, l'éclatant contre un tas de linge sale. L'autre continua de rire et se releva pour filer dans le salon.

-Enlève-moi ça.

-Jamais de la vie, je le garderai jusqu'à ma mort !

-Usuratonkachi !

-Naaaooon !

Mais Naruto était déjà loin, s'enfuyant à toute jambe. Il n'était pas possible cet imbécile, il arrivait toujours à le faire courir. Il se lança donc à sa poursuite, ne faisant même pas attention au soupir désespéré de son cadet qui venait de voir le ruban autour du cou de Naruto.

'Regarde ce qu'ils me font vivre ces idiots' fut le message qu'envoya Itachi à Konan avec comme vidéo attachée celle qu'il venait juste de filmer et qui montrait le brun courir après l'Uzumaki a qui il parvint à retirer le ruban d'un geste victorieux. Naruto se jeta alors sur lui pour le récupérer à bout de bras et hérita à la place d'un truc carré et blanc. En fait la réplique du porte-clés qu'il lui avait offert, mais version chocolat blanc. Le sourire de Naruto n'égala en rien celui qu'il avait eu pour le ruban, et il s'excita pour ce cadeau en riant et en le portant comme le plus fabuleux des trésors. Commençant à sérieusement énerver l'Uchiha, Naruto ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver au sol, victime d'une prise de catch de son amant lui hurlant d'arrêter d'être stupide.

Ils s'amusaient bien, Itachi monta le volume sonore de son émission, habitué à les voir ainsi.

Le temps fila, bientôt ils eurent des examens, et ils décidèrent d'étudier en groupe avec le reste de la bande. À deux ce n'était pratiquement pas possible, car lorsque Sasuke le voyait grignoter le bout de son crayon en passant parfois le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre, avec cet air si sérieux peint sur le visage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'emmener au lit. Cela surtout s'il voyait son piercing sortir de son antre. L'un des jeux du blond était de jouer avec en le faisant rouler ou en l'accrochant à ses dents, et de temps en temps il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas innocent. Et si ce n'était lui, c'était Naruto qui s'y mettait, n'ayant pas besoin de plus que d'accrocher son regard ou de le voir remettre en place une mèche pour carrément le plaquer au sol.

Avec les autres autour d'eux, c'était parfait. Naruto n'y pensait pas, enfin pas trop, et Sasuke restait dans son coin, donnant quelques conseils par moment toujours aussi impérieux. Ils avaient bien essayés d'étudier chacun de leurs cotés, Sasuke y arrivait encore assez bien, ne s'égarant que peu, mais Naruto lui devenait nerveux et tournait en rond comme un lion en cage avant de venir le déloger.

Ils se donnaient rendez-vous pour réviser tantôt chez l'un, tantôt chez l'autre, crashant finalement dans le plus grand appartement. Pas celui de Sasuke qui ne laissa pas un orteil dépasser le perron de son immeuble, mais chez les Inuzuka. Sasuke plissa plusieurs fois du nez, à cause de l'odeur des chiens qui étaient omniprésente dans la maison, mais au grand étonnement du groupe, il les caressa et resta avec un groupe de chiot qui jouait autour de lui sans qu'il en soit déranger. Il en caressait d'une main, écrivait de l'autre, lisait un document.

-À force d'être tout le temps avec Naruto, plus rien ne peut nous troubler Sasuke on dirait.

-Hey, Shika!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire devant la face outrée du blond qui jouait plus qu'autre chose, faisant relever la tête du brun qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était complètement ailleurs, et il attrapa un des chiots qu'il se mit à caresser, les questionnant du regard. Ils n'y répondirent pas, et bientôt il retourna à sa lecture. C'est là que Sakura s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de l'aide sur un sujet.

Personne n'aimait lorsque l'Uchiha fixait sans rien dire l'interlocuteur qui lui parlait, elle y comprit, mais il hocha brièvement de la tête avant de commencer à lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait, bien moins farouche qu'avant. Sakura comprit enfin ce qui était en fait très simple, et elle n'en revenait pas elle-même de ne pas l'avoir assimilé plus tôt. Tout sourire elle se mit à résoudre le problème à une vitesse surprenante, mais Sasuke ne releva même pas. Il continuait de la fixer et elle finit par sentir cela. Levant les yeux sur lui, elle le trouva hautain et encore plus beau que d'habitude, c'est là qu'il lui lança :

-Je m'excuse Sakura.

-Les yeux ronds, elle chercha de quoi il voulait s'excuser. Il s'amusa de la voir chercher, et attendit un peu avant de rajouter :

-Pour ce que je t'ai dis quand tu es venue chez moi.

-Hein ? que…non, pas la peine. Ce…Tu avais raison.

-…je ne crois pas.

Si, je t'assure, fit-elle en prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Je ne savais rien, mais je voulais juste améliorer la situation. Par contre…tu as bien fait de nous remettre à nos places. Tu as été un peu trop franc, mais j'en avais besoin je l'avoue. Je vais faire des efforts pour montrer qui je suis vraiment, tu verras.

Le reste de la pièce était suspendue à leurs lèvres, et ils n'en revinrent pas de la voir lui faire un clin d'œil. En peu de temps, Sakura était devenue plus ouverte et un peu moins timide avec lui, chose qui déplaisait surtout à Ino, mais aussi à Naruto.

-Hm, ce sera bien. Plus tu seras toi, et mieux ce sera.

Il répondit au sourire de Sakura par la même, et elle ne put se retenir de rougir un peu. Elle aimait ce garçon depuis si longtemps mais n'avait jamais réussi à l'intéresser. Pour le moment, il lui était juste impossible de se déclarer, elle s'en sentait encore moins capable qu'avant. Sasuke eut un rictus, pas vraiment mauvais, mais plutôt désolé pour elle. Faire semblant de ne rien voir, de ne pas comprendre, il espérait que ce serait suffisant. Ça marchait depuis des années, mais il ne savait pas si ça continuerait d'être suffisant. Il espérait en tout cas. En se remettant à écrire, il ajouta plus pour lui-même que pour elle :

-Il va falloir que je m'excuse auprès d'Ino aussi.

-Hahaha, oui, ce serait bien. Elle ne m'en dit plus rien, mais je suis sur qu'elle y pense encore.

-Hn…j'irais.

Sakura lui tapota sur le sommet du crâne, s'amusant de son expression. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Sasuke était en paix et cela lui faisait plaisir, même si elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il lui était encore plus inaccessible que d'habitude. Les autres ne cessaient de regarder cette main qui ne se faisait pas chasser. Tous sauf Naruto qui ouvrit la porte en lançant un regard à la ronde pour demander si quelqu'un voulait quelque chose à manger.

-Mais c'est chez moi Naruto ! c'est à moi de demander ça !

-Ben moi j'ai faim et tu bouges pas, alors je vais aller fouiner dans tes placards, nah !

-Hé ! reviens ici Uzumaki !

Un rire tout joyeux s'éleva de l'escalier menant au premier palier, et Kiba se mit à courir après son ami qui y dégringolait à grand pas pour le devancer. Les deux garçons revinrent peu après avec des boissons et des biscuits. Naruto s'installa et attrapa le paquet que lui tendit l'Inuzuka, l'ouvrant et en mangeant un en même temps qu'il reprit son exercice. Le rire sadique de Kiba résonna lorsqu'un hoquet dégoûté du blond se fit entendre alors qu'il en recracha un.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? quoi ! biscuit pour chien ! Kiba !

-Mouahahahaha !

-Je te hais ! salopard !

-C'est pour ne jamais m'écouter ça Naruto ! hahahahaha !

Ils se moquèrent du blond qui attrapa son ami pour lui faire manger ses biscuits, l'autre appelant au secours mais personne ne l'aidant. Sakura se mit à rire et demanda à Sasuke s'il ne voulait pas se rapprocher des autres, mais le brun ne le désirait pas, préférant rester près de la baie vitrée du balcon d'où il avait une vue sur l'extérieur. Elle acquiesça et ramassa ses exercices puis retourna dans le groupe des filles, expliquant avec simplicité ce qui était en train de les torturer. Dans son coin, Naruto fit un effort monstre pour ne pas jeter de coup d'œil à son amant, et ce dernier continua d'écrire, oubliant tout le reste jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses camarades d'infortune vienne de nouveau quémander son aide.

Les jours fériés qu'il y eut, les examens qui arrivèrent, la vie de tous les jours, ils les passèrent ensemble. Il était rare que Naruto soit loin de Sasuke, et vice-versa. Itachi les emmena par deux fois dans un Onsen. La première fois prenant malheureusement une chambre avec eux et préférant pour la deuxième les laisser seuls à l'autre bout d'un long couloir. Naruto apprécia de voir Sasuke dans un yukata, et il lui demanda de l'accompagner ainsi au prochain festival de quartier ou de Temple où ils iraient. Le brun ricana mais ne promit rien. Naruto s'en fichait bien, il savait qu'avec un peu de ténacité, Sasuke lui céderait. Puis ils visitèrent aussi rien qu'à eux deux la tombe des Uchiha seniors et y retournèrent avec Itachi et Konan, découvrant où résidait Nagato par la même occasion.

Itachi avait remarqué un relâchement dans la vigilance des deux garçons. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils agissaient par moment comme un couple et ce en public. Naruto avait aussi beaucoup de gestes envers son brun qui ne laissaient pas place à de nombreux doutes, du moins pas à ses yeux. Il était même prévenant, ce qui agaçait souvent Sasuke qui pourtant le lui rendait bien lui aussi. Il leur en parla donc un matin, et ils y firent attention…quelques temps. Le naturel ne cessait de revenir au galop, Naruto ne regardait pas vraiment ailleurs, reluquant parfois une fille parfaitement formée d'un œil malicieux mais retournant toujours de suite vers son Uchiha s'il s'en rendait compte et boudait sans vouloir l'avouer. Sasuke lui ne prêtait toujours pas attention aux autres, exception faites de certains rares cas. Mais souvent c'était parce que ces personnes attiraient le regard de tous et ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçus. Ça l'occupait quelques longues secondes, parfois quelques minutes, guère plus. Ce fut assez cependant pour qu'Itachi remarque le changement. Son frère prêtait attention à ce qui l'entourer bien plus qu'avant.

Sasuke faisait attention au groupe d'ami de son blond, remarquant les regards désireux de certaines filles qui les rejoignaient par moment, et semblait les surveiller silencieusement en attendant son heure. Parfois lorsqu'il y en avait, il s'occupait de gamins perdus qu'ils trouvaient sur leur chemin, ayant l'air d'avoir un radar dans ces moments là pour les situer dans la foule, comme si la peur et la tristesse de ces gens là l'attiraient. Il avait l'air de voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas et d'y prendre maintenant partie en les aidants. Mais autrement, si une personne n'était ni en détresse, ni dans le cercle d'amis formé autour de lui, alors il ne les voyait pas et ne s'adressait à eux que pour le minimum, ne leur trouvant que très peu souvent un intérêt quelconque. Ça faisait peur à Itachi. Il voyait ce dont son frère n'avait pas conscience, et il se doutait qu'un jour ils se trahiraient ou serait révéler par un tiers. Cette inquiétude le stressait, redoutant déjà le jour où cela se passerait. Il veillait sur ces deux là autant que possible quand il ne fuyait pas, bien sur, son appartement qu'il leur laissait en particulier les nuits pour son propre bien. Quand il voyait Minato et Kushina, il souriait et jouait un jeu, n'arrivant plus à les regarder bien longtemps dans les yeux. Konan cherchait à le rassurer, mais ça n'avait pas grand effet. Il avait peur d'être celui qui trahirait.

Suigetsu et Karin apparurent un peu plus dans leurs vies, et ils sortirent pendant leurs vacances scolaires bien souvent et gratuitement grâce à ces deux là. Naruto vit bien que les amis d'Itachi étaient comme une seconde famille pour son compagnon qui allait à leur rencontre, les appelait et sortait même avec eux. La jalousie faisait partie de son quotidien, mais Naruto vivait très bien avec elle, elle le rassurait même. Itachi leur offrit de l'accompagner à Honolulu pour quelques jours où il devait aller pour affaire avec Konan et Naruto s'en excita. Il voulait lui présenter des amis à lui, des lieux qu'il aimait, l'endroit où il avait vécu et en parla tant que Sasuke accepta l'invitation sans trop rechigner bien qu'il n'aimait pas plus que ça cet endroit. Un volcan après tout c'était comme une grosse bougie pour lui, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Même ceux du groupe l'avaient bien compris. En tout cas, dès qu'ils furent à l'aéroport le ton fut donné.

Il leur présenta dès l'aéroport Inari, Konohamaru et Sai, qui étaient les trois amis venus les accueillir. Naruto leva juste la main pour saluer le plus vieux des trois, faisant un échange de poignée de main plutôt compliqué avec les deux plus jeunes. Naruto était à l'aise avec eux, parlant couramment anglais tout comme il l'avait fais en français. Il riait et parlait vite, s'excitant sur les nouvelles et sauta de joie en voyant le caméléon de Sai qu'il prit sur son épaule en lui gratouillant le dessous du menton. Sasuke était égale à lui-même, un sourire en plus, et il se présenta lui-même en lançant une pique à son ami qui ne l'avait pas encore fait.

Le petit groupe décida de bouger, et comme ses premiers rendez-vous n'étaient que le lendemain, Itachi suivit les deux autres tout en tenant Konan par la main. Elle aimait beaucoup ce pays, car il y avait beaucoup de fleurs et de soleil, et le rythme de vie était totalement différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. La troupe se faisait conduire par une femme au caractère spécial, nommée Karui qui loucha plus d'une fois sur l'Uchiha senior. Seulement Konan avait dès le départ marqué sa possession sur lui, souriant en coin à cette probable rivale. Cela amusa Itachi, et Naruto se mit à parler d'autres personnes qu'ils allaient retrouver après un rapide tour à l'hôtel d'après Sai.

Ce dernier avait un sourire qui ne mettait pas très à l'aise, mais il était pourtant assez sympa si ce n'était un peu trop direct. Naruto était en train de passer une tenue faisant très local avec ses couleurs et ses motifs, et Sasuke suivit en très sobre, évitant toutefois le noir qui l'aurait fais cuire sous le soleil. Ils étaient en train de parler d'un bout de forêt qu'il faudrait montrer aux trois autres, lorsque Naruto lança un :

-Ils surfent au fait ?

-Ouais, comme d'hab, ils ne peuvent pas s'en passer. Ils ont pris la première vague et ont décidés de rester là-bas.

-Bee m'avait dis qu'il viendrait à l'aéroport pourtant ?

-Il a voulu, en combi et avec sa planche, histoire de revenir prêt pour la prochaine vague. J'ai préféré dire qu'on t'amenait à lui, et il m'a même prêté sa jeep Américaine. Il a hâte de te revoir sur l'eau.

-J'ai du perdre, je pense, Karui. Parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas touché l'eau. Naruto ricanait bêtement, se passant une main à l'arrière du crâne en parlant à la conductrice dont le haut semblait beaucoup trop petit pour sa poitrine.

-C'est comme le vélo ça abruti, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Pleine de conviction elle l'avait pointé du doigt, ayant l'air en colère. Mais les trois nouveaux dans le groupe avaient compris que c'était sa manière de sourire, bien que c'était dur à imaginer pour un nouvel arrivant. Lorsqu'elle souriait, cette fille devait être un danger public car pour le moment elle en avait à peine esquissé un et elle était presque exécrable. Naruto, lui, éclata d'un rire joyeux.

-On verra bien.

-On ira les rejoindre, continua calmement Sai, tu vas voir, Bee arrive à faire des folies. La dernière fois, il s'est explosé le torse, mais dès qu'il a pu, il a repris sa planche.

-Donc on va à Waikiki Beach ? osa Itachi.

Ou comment se prendre une gifle grâce à des rires. Naruto essuya une larme, sa lèvre tremblant légèrement de son fou rire, et Karui lui demanda pourquoi il ne leur avait pas parlé de Bee. Naruto haussa les épaules, n'y ayant même pas pensé. Un regard amusé posé sur l'Uchiha, elle s'adressa à Naruto :

-On va d'abord passer chez Bee, dès qu'il a su que tu allais venir, il a sortit toutes tes affaires qu'il avait religieusement rangé pour le jour de ton retour.

-Ok, cool.

-Et pour tes amis, je prendrais des affaires d'Omoi, ça devrait aller. Ensuite, on ira voir Bee, il est à Sandy Beach.

-Il ne se lasse pas ?

-Jamais. On y va ?

Un coup d'œil lui appris qu'ils étaient prêts, et Naruto lui emboîta le pas. Ils ne cessèrent de parler tout le long du chemin, laissant les trois autres admirer le paysage et prendre quelques photos. Sasuke avait un appareil et s'amusait à en prendre sans prévenir, riant sous cape de certaines expressions qu'il captait. La proximité entre Naruto et cette fille avait le don de l'énerver, mais il ne fit rien, ne dit rien, observant uniquement.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter après tout, puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas…non ?

Son rire lui fit froncer les sourcils, et Sasuke se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, loin de tout le reste. Ils arrivèrent dans un recoin calme et un peu retiré, remontant le long d'une route en terre où se trouvait une maison tout en bois. Il trainait par endroit des bouts de cordes, de morceaux de bois et même un bateau. Tout ça était noyé de verdure et de fleurs diverses, faisant du coin un lieu tranquille où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Un petit coin de paradis au paradis lui-même, et Konan alla flâner près des parterres. Naruto récupéra rapidement quelques affaires, leur laissant à peine le temps de découvrir l'intérieur recouvert de la passion du propriétaire dans tous les recoins. Il y avait là des planches, de la wax et même une mâchoire de requin accrochée sur un mur non loin d'un poster montrant une déferlante monstrueuse.

Presque à regret ils reprirent la route, se laissant conduire à Sandy Beach où ils arrivèrent peu de temps après. Le paysage était magnifique, luxuriant et lumineux, le bruit des vagues se mêlait aux cris et aux rires jouant dans les vents des gens présents sur le sable. Il y avait du monde, et des vagues monstrueuses où ils se jetaient avec délice. Naruto en trépignait d'impatience, enleva son haut et prépara sa planche.

-T'es d'une blancheur mon pauvre.

-Hahaha, je vis dans une grande ville Karui, j'y peux rien. Les surfeurs là-bas j'en ai pas trop vu.

-Tsss, viens là.

Et prenant du monoï à la vanille, elle le tartina allégrement sous l'œil irrité de Sasuke. L'autre se laissa faire un moment avant que l'odeur ne le titille finalement et qu'il ne panique :

-Je vais cramer avec ça !

-Mon œil, ta peau a toujours très bien pris le soleil, c'est pas un peu d'huile qui va te tuer.

-Hahaha, on ne sait jamais. Bon où sont-ils ?

-Là-bas.

Konohamaru pointa un coin, et ils purent voir un homme taillé en V qui mesurait non loin de deux mètres, noir comme Karui et avec une chevelure platine. Il chevauchait une planche blanche et rouge, et glissait avec une telle facilité sur une vague que le surf aurait semblé facile d'approche. Naruto agita la main et l'homme lui fit signe, remit ses lunettes en place et termina sa vague avant de revenir vers le rivage. Un autre homme le rejoignit en cours de route, grignotant une sucette, faisant à son tour signe au groupe lorsque celui à la barbichette les lui désigna.

Naruto se dépêcha d'aller à leur rencontre, oubliant le reste de la troupe, se jetant à l'eau avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il les salua, explosa de rire, se mit à parler non stop en moins de deux secondes et puis nagea vers le large en suivant ses deux amis. Ils attendirent, ayant l'air de faire du surplace, et là Karui qui était toujours près du trio Japonais, donna le signal :

-C'est parti.

Une vague énorme les porta, et en très peu de temps, ils se levèrent et tracèrent un sillon. C'était un rouleau mais pas l'un des plus gros. Naruto se trouvait sur le bout de sa formation, avançant avec lui, laissant sa main caresser la surface de l'eau. Il avait l'air heureux, tout sourire et yeux brillants. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait et cela lui sied à merveille.

-Il n'a rien perdu cet abruti, tch' il n'a vraiment jamais confiance en lui. Mérite des baffes c'te gamin. Hey, le p'tit blanco farine, tu me fais quoi là ?

-…je vais tenter de les rejoindre.

-Hahahaha, si tu fais ça mon coco, t'es mort. Ici, c'est pas pour les débutants, il y a déjà eue des morts. Eux ils vont s'amuser cinq minutes, et dès qu'ils reviennent, on vous amène à White plains Beach…à moins que ce cher Naruto ne t'oublis au passage ?

Son sourire, il aurait aimé le lui faire oublier d'un bon coup de poing juste sur ses dents bien blanches. Mais il oublia, haussa les épaules, fit celui qui ne comprenait pas la pique et alla s'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture, profitant du soleil pour bronzer. Enfin il se crama les fesses, mais sa fierté lui ordonna d'y rester planter. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne puerait pas le cramer, et pour ne plus s'en inquiéter, il prit quelques photos de son frère en couple, de ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que ça, et puis de son blond qui était en train de voguer sur une nouvelle vague.

-Tiens, il est de retour celui-là ?

Sasuke tourna juste les yeux vers celle qui avait dis ça. Une blonde nouvelle venue qui n'avait pas l'air commode. Son imposante poitrine menaçait de s'enfuir du pauvre maillot de bain bien trop petit pour elle, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à nombre de garçons présents alentour. Karui eut un magnifique sourire et lui tapa dans la main.

-Hey, Samui, t'as fini le boulot ?

-Hm, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il n'y a que Bee ?

-Ouais, A squatte un autre spot aujourd'hui. Il cherche son équilibre et ne reviendra que quand se sera fait.

-Hm, après avoir perdu un bras c'est normal, on ne retrouve pas ça par miracle.

-Hahaha, ouais, du coup il s'entraîne tout le temps. Mais ce foutu requin qui le lui a piqué, si je le retrouve je lui fais la peau.

-Vu le nombre de requin, t'as pas fini de chercher.

-Oh non, je sais à quoi il ressemble, je lui ai laissé une jolie cicatrice et un œil en moins pour qu'il le lâche.

Samui remonta le zip de la combinaison qui pendait à ses hanches, et qui galbait à présent ses formes comme ce n'était pas permis, puis se tourna vers les autres. Le zip de sa fermeture éclair se trouvé à l'orée de ses seins, révélant un bonnet diabolique que les garçons, même Itachi, lorgnèrent. Konan dévisagea cette femme d'un air un peu plus hautain que d'habitude.

-Des nouveaux ?

-Des potes à l'Abruti.

-Ok. Ta combi est un peu petite, non ? Samui parlait à Konan qui avait préféré en mettre une, gentiment prêtée par Karui.

-…oui, trop large aux fesses, trop serrée aux seins, mais parfaite pour mes hanches et ma taille.

Konan souriait, mais pas de son sourire habituel. C'était une marque de rivalité qu'elle osait, n'ayant pas aimé le regard de son compagnon sur cette femme et l'approche de l'autre quelques heures auparavant. C'était qu'il y avait de quoi se sentir diminuer, mais elle avait vu pire. En une réplique, elle venait de déclarer une guerre, disant qu'elle était mieux foutu que celle qui leur servait de chauffeur et à qui la tenue appartenait. Samui ne put retenir un petit sourire, alors que Karui enrageait toute seule. Konan montrait rarement ce coté de sa personnalité, et cela plut à son amant qui déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa joue. Naruto fit encore quelques tours avant de revenir avec les deux hommes, et au grand désarroi des Japonais présents, ils échangèrent dans leurs anglais quelques mots bien Hawaïen qui les mirent de coté. C'est là que Bee siffla et qu'un chien, pas très beau avec sa tête de veau et qui était assis depuis un bon moment sous une sorte d'abris de fortune, arriva en courant pour lui faire la fête.

-Oh ! Hachibi à bien grandit !

-Ouais, et je vais te montrer ce que je lui ai appris !

-Ah ?

-Tu vas voir, ça rocks ! bon direction le spot des débutants, c'est ça.

-Yep, j'ai pas envi de les tuer.

-Hahaha, vous en faites pas les gars, on va faire de vous des vrais pro ! vous allez en devenir gaga ! parce qu'on est trop…

-Tu continues toujours tes rimes à deux balles ?

Le sourire de Bee répondit à sa question. Naruto les présenta rapidement, parla un peu, et se fit accrocher par Sasuke qui l'amena un peu plus loin pour savoir depuis quand il parlait Hawaïen. Naruto s'amusa à lui expliquer comment il s'était mis à apprendre certaines choses, et puis ils reprirent la route.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'autre plage, il y avait là aussi du monde, mais moins que sur l'autre connue elle aussi pour les débutants. Les Uchiha eurent enfin le droit de toucher à leurs planches et Konan faillit mordre lorsqu'elle vit Karui qui s'occupait d'Itachi de trop près. Naruto s'occupa de Sasuke, le chauffant sans s'en rendre compte en lui montrant quelques mouvements et en le touchant pour lui montrer comment bien mettre ses jambes. Sasuke préféra demander de l'aide à la jeune femme, laissant son blond à son frère. Bien trop préoccupé à partager avec ses amis qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps, Naruto ne remarqua rien. Samui s'occupa de Konan qu'elle appréciait à première vue, mais il était difficile de savoir car, elle n'était pas très expansive et de fait, comprendre ce qu'elle pensait n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Omoi flirtait gentiment avec elle, se doutant si peu de celui qu'il était en train de se mettre à dos. Lorsqu'Itachi fixait ainsi quelqu'un c'était toujours dangereux, et Sasuke s'en amusa, attendant de voir la suite. Plutôt doué pour des gens qui n'avaient jamais touchés à des planches, ils décidèrent de passer à la pratique très vite. Bee ouvrit la voie, suivit très vite des autres.

Itachi et Sasuke manquèrent de se percuter une fois, et Konan se débrouilla très vite toute seule, motivant son petit ami en lui promettant quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Une minute plus tard, cet Uchiha là parvint à ne faire qu'un avec sa planche. Sasuke s'éclata plusieurs fois et hallucina lorsqu'il vit Hachibi glisser sur une petite planche faites pour lui. Bee leva le pouce non loin de là, et Naruto, complètement hilare était en train d'applaudir, jurant qu'il achèterait un appareil étanche pour le prendre en photo. N'aimant pas perdre face à un chien, Sasuke s'y remit, motivé comme jamais à ne pas perdre contre ce démon de clébard qui semblait sourire alors que ce n'était logiquement pas possible.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à surfer, avant de décider d'aller faire une sortie dans la soirée où il y aurait un spectacle de Hula avec quelques cracheurs de flammes. Mais avant d'y aller, sur le chemin du retour, l'Uzumaki du groupe demanda à s'arrêter à une pharmacie. Il acheta de l'après solaire, se doutant bien que la jolie couleur rouge des deux bruns n'étaient pas due à une quelconque timidité, surtout vu les places occupées. Leur fierté les empêcha de se plaindre, mais les remerciements qu'il put lire dans leurs regards l'amusa.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, ils furent prêts à ressortir. Naruto avait opté pour une tenue décontractée ayant l'air de ne jamais avoir quitté l'île, et Sasuke s'était calqué sur lui ou presque. Itachi avait fait dans le simple, préférant les tenues les plus éloignées des costards qu'il devait porter pour son métier, alors que Konan avait revêtue une robe simple et fleurie. Il était en train de lui lacer ses talons hauts, un genou à terre devant elle, et il déposa un baiser non loin de son genou, riant avant de se relever pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il était en train de la couvrir de tendresse, se fichant bien des yeux alentours. Lorsqu'ils étaient loin des bureaux, ils en profitaient toujours.

Naruto lui avait prétexté aller se préparer plus vite pendant que Sasuke se douchait et il en avait profité pour l'embrasser, lui faisant promettre d'avoir plus, plus tard, dans la soirée. Sasuke eut un sourire pour seule réponse, déjà complètement crevé et certain de ne pas aller bien loin après ce restaurant qui puisait déjà dans ses dernières forces. Ils se rendirent donc à la soirée où résonnait une musique locale entraînante et très forte. Le décor de l'endroit renvoyait directement à l'île, avec des armes typiques, des cadres de bois ou de coquillages, du sable et des plantes, ainsi que du mobilier en teck.

Il y avait une piste et une petite scène, cela non loin d'une piscine dans laquelle retombait une cascade artificielle. Des femmes habillée de paréo et de colliers fleuris vinrent à leur rencontre pour les placés non loin de la piscine, sur une table noyée de fleurs et de couleurs. C'était un buffet qui était installé non loin, et peu de temps après la soirée fut lancé avec le premier spectacle. Il y en eut plusieurs pour animer la soirée, cela sous le ciel étoilé à l'aspect infini. L'endroit était éclairé de torches et de rares guirlandes, ressemblant fort à des lucioles. Ils mangeaient de bon appétit, profitant de toutes ces choses, les prenant en photos. Naruto saluait quelques personnes, toujours moins que Bee qui avait l'air d'être connu ici, aussi à l'aise qu'avec sa cours personnelle. C'est Omoi qui ramena aux deux mineurs de quoi boire, s'amusant de voir l'œillade de Sasuke après y avoir trempé ses lèvres.

Naruto en devint vite guilleret et Sasuke tout autant, mais ils géraient encore assez. Puis deux magnifiques femmes vinrent les chercher, les attrapant par la main pour les amener sur scène avec elles. Elles voulaient danser et Naruto se mit à bouger, connaissant ce qu'il fallait faire, s'attirant la haine de son acolyte qui détestait par-dessus tout avoir l'air gauche. Il le mima très vite et bientôt presque parfaitement, et si les filles n'avaient pas été entre eux, c'est collés l'un au corps de l'autre qu'ils se seraient retrouvés. Ils étaient pratiquement sur elles, et les danseuses étaient loin de les repousser, profitant pleinement de ces corps mâle qui les frôlaient. Un sourire immense aux lèvres, elles firent durer un peu plus la chorégraphie d'un clin d'œil appuyé aux musiciens, se frottant aux corps de ces deux jeunots si bien formés.

Les autres touristes amenés sur la piste étaient déjà retourné à leurs places mais ces deux là, dut fait qu'ils étaient restés trop longtemps, furent entourés par trois cracheurs de feu qui jouaient à jongler avec des ustensiles enflammées. Konan poussa son homme à aller les chercher, certaine que Naruto et Sasuke allaient s'emparer des bâtons de l'un des gars pour faire comme eux. N'arrivant pas assez vite, ils l'avaient fais. Sasuke était en train d'essayer d'en prendre un, et Naruto était déjà en train de jouer avec. Si Bee ne l'avait pas attrapé pour qu'il redonne l'objet, le feu n'aurait pas attaqué sa manche à l'épaule puisque la torche que Naruto avait en main ne lui serait pas tombée à cet endroit. Mais cela le fit éclater de rire, et on l'éteignit bien vite, s'en retirant indemne. Cela avait calmé l'Uchiha qui lui mit une claque derrière la tête mais qui éclata de rire à son tour en voyant son amant pleurer de rire. Les deux idiots trop imbibés furent ramenés à la table avec l'interdiction de boire plus, Itachi contrôlant chaque verre qui passait.

Il se serait bien vu tiens, à appeler Minato et Kushina pour leur dire qu'il leur ramenait une torche humaine. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris était son petit frère qui n'avait même pas eu peur de la flamme et du danger qu'elle avait représenté. En temps normal il aurait fait un bon détour pour ne pas y toucher, car c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait en arrivant à la table et qu'il en avait trouvé un trop près de sa personne. Il continua donc de veiller sur son cadet qui était totalement ailleurs à cause de l'alcool qui ne le quittait pas. Omoi était en train de les filmer avec son téléphone, et Itachi soupira avant de faire de même avec son appareil photo, histoire d'avoir une trace de ce jour mémorable.

-J'aurais du le faire avant, comme ça il aurait vu qu'une flamme ne lui fait pas peur à ce crétin de petit frère.

-Huhuhu.

-…tu l'as filmé c'est ça ?

-Oui, et toi aussi quand tu essayais d'enlever sa main du bâton enflammé. Et puis les têtes de ces femmes aussi.

-Hein ?

-Elles t'ont regardée comme un héro, mais ce héro n'est qu'à moi.

Konan se mit à rire et lui mit une petite tape d'un doigt sur le bout de son nez, avant de capturer ses lèvres amoureusement. Au dessert qui ne tarda pas, les deux garçons commandèrent une crêpe flambée, et leur crise de fou rire reprit de plus belle en voyant la face d'Itachi qui soupira longuement et fut presque désespéré quand Konan se mit à glousser à son tour.

-Cheese, mec.

Itachi regarda Bee qui profitait pleinement de la soirée, et il se demanda comment un homme de cet âge là avait pu devenir ami avec Naruto. Il se laissa prendre en photo, fit de même, et ne put nier un sentiment de soulagement qui s'instaurer au creux de ses tripes. Quand son frère riait ainsi, il était si heureux pour lui que le reste n'avait pas grande importance. Il embrassa Konan et continua de les observer du coin de l'œil, les voyant se rapprocher dangereusement. À un moment ils lui donnèrent l'impression d'être sur le point de s'embrasser et se mirent à rire d'un seul coup, chose qu'il ne manqua pas de photographier. Il aimait Naruto qui parvenait à mettre son frère dans cet état là. Un petit moment plus tard et plusieurs verres d'eau après, ils avaient un peu dessoûlés. Naruto se rendit enfin compte que son haut était bon pour la poubelle, et il en chouina presque avec des yeux larmoyants. Toutefois, la compensation qu'il se reçut plus tard dans la chambre de l'hôtel par Sasuke qui ne voulait plus l'entendre, lui fit oublier ce petit détail.

Le lendemain ils ne trouvèrent pas Itachi et Konan, déjà partis pour leurs rendez-vous professionnels. C'était qu'il était assez tard, les deux amants ayant dormis une grande partie de la matinée. Alors ils prirent leurs affaires, Naruto étant décidé à lui montrer une petite crique qu'il connaissait. Il retrouva un petit scooter qu'un de ses amis lui avait prêté, et il amena son amant jusqu'à cet endroit. C'était une petite crique à l'abri des regards, avec une ambiance douce et d'illusion d'être seul au monde. Ils s'y baignèrent, et Naruto l'y attaqua. La nuit dernière il n'avait pas eu le dessus, et il avait envi de l'avoir maintenant. Sasuke le laissa l'embrasser à l'abri des fougères et des autres plantes, profitant de la fraîcheur du point d'eau et de la chaleur intérieur qui était en train de se répandre dans ses membres.

Les mains de son amant savaient où se placer pour l'exciter, et le sentir contre lui n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. Il aimait ça, il aimait l'idée de le faire là. Il s'agrippa à l'herbe entourant le point d'eau et le sentit entrer en lui, haletant et remuant à son rythme. Naruto avait envi de faire durer le plaisir, d'être lent, de prendre son temps, et l'idée d'aller contre ne lui traversa pas l'esprit. Sasuke pouvait le sentir glisser contre son dos, et il se courba pour recevoir un baiser de sa part. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble, profitant d'être ensemble sans personne, comme ils ne pouvaient l'être habituellement que chez Sasuke, profitant pleinement de cet instant. C'est dans l'après midi qu'ils bougèrent, Naruto ayant envi de surfer. Ils le retrouvèrent sur le spot le plus dangereux, et Sasuke décida de rester sagement hors de l'eau, regardant son blond se jeter à l'eau. Bee l'accueillit d'une rime, et l'autre se mit à plaisanter de suite avec lui.

Le soleil tapait, le vent était agréable et faisait oublier la chaleur. L'odeur du sel prenait au nez et restait sur la peau, la seule bouteille d'eau qu'il avait été en train de se vider à vitesse grand V. Sasuke avait trouvé refuge sous le parasol installé pour Hachibi qui veillait sur les clés et le sac de son propriétaire, ainsi que sur une glacière. Il prévint Bee qu'il lui piquait une canette et se mit à boire son jus de fruit, se reposant contre le rocher juste à coté, faisant attention de rester sous la protection qu'il avait du soleil. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il eut vraiment envie d'aller faire trempette, et il y alla, faisant attention de rester au bord là où il ne se ferait pas happer par une quelconque vague ou courant. Il plongea, profita de la fraîcheur de l'eau, grogna contre les vagues tout de même un peu trop forte à son goût, et faillit sursauter en sentant deux mains contre lui. Naruto l'avait rejoins, et nageait près de lui. Il ricanait, heureux, et venait de ramener ses cheveux aplatis sur son crâne vers l'arrière, ressemblant un peu moins à une pieuvre. Sasuke ne pensa pas à l'endroit et l'embrassa. C'est en ne sentant pas le baiser en retour qu'il comprit son erreur et se sépara de son blond.

Naruto était surpris, l'air un peu bête en le regardant, mais très vite apparut un désir non dissimulé dans son regard. Sasuke se serait attendu à le voir sauter sur lui, mais l'autre ne bougeait plus, bien qu'il le fixait, et Sasuke comprit pourquoi. Bee était juste dans son dos, tenant sa planche pour lui qui lui avait pincé les côtes. Et bien sur, il n'aurait pas pu regarder ailleurs à ce moment là, non, c'était trop demander ? Ce dernier s'adressa à Naruto qui ne paniqua pas lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-Z'êtes ensemble ? ou c'est juste une…erreur ?

-…non, on est ensemble.

-Tu m'étonneras toujours Naruto.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Mais tu t'étais pas fais une fille ici la dernière fois ? depuis quand tu as viré aux mecs ?

-Nah, c'est le seul pour lequel je franchirai cette ligne Bee.

-J'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour mes fesses alors ?

-Pas le moins du monde, mec.

Naruto ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, caressant le bras de son brun sous l'eau, avant de rejoindre Bee et de récupérer sa planche qu'il chevaucha. Il donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule de son ami, ne l'ébranlant même pas.

-Aie, je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou triste là.

-Quoi ? tu veux que je m'occupe de tes fesses ?

-Non !

-Hahahaha, alors ? Bee se mit à rire.

-On retourne sur la terre ferme ?

-Ok.

-Demain tu comptes venir ?

-Non, je pense pas, on va peut être faire une excursion en forêt. Faut qu'on voie avec Itachi et Konan s'ils nous suivent, s'ils bossent, ou s'ils veulent être seuls.

-Ça marche mon pote.

-Hey, Bee.

-Ouais ?

-T'évite d'en parler aux autres, s'te plait ?

-De ton mec ?

-Ouais.

-Ok, vieux.

Ils trainèrent avec Bee, allèrent chez lui une petite heure avant de rentrer…Et de se retrouver à la rue. Rien de bien dramatique si ce n'était la petite carte à la porte 'Ne pas déranger' avec un post-It rajoutant un 'ou je vous tue Sasuke/Naruto'. Le blond éclata de rire, et cela doubla en voyant la mine déconfite de son amant. Il l'attrapa par le bas de son tee-shirt, arracha le post-It, et le tira à sa suite pour aller manger dans un petit snack du coin qu'il connaissait, car n'ayant pas envi d'aller dans leur chambre au bout du couloir. Sasuke lui posa quelques questions sur le coin, le nombre d'année qu'il avait passé ici, et comment il avait réussi à apprendre à surfer ainsi.

Naruto répondit à tout, expliquant sa rencontre avec Bee et une planche dans le crâne, qui lui avait laissé une cicatrice mais qu'une bonne touffe de cheveux cachait à merveille. Il avait passé un peu plus de quatre ans ici, et le reste entre la France et la Chine ou il n'avait passé au final que quelques mois. Sasuke l'écoutait en tout simplicité, appréciant le repas simple qu'ils étaient en train de manger et l'ambiance qui régnait.

En écoutant le récit de sa vie, il comprenait pourquoi le blond pouvait se permettre tant d'optimisme et de gaieté. Il aurait aimé avoir le même genre de vie, et repensa à ses parents. C'est là que le pied de son compagnon buta sur sa chaussure. À son expression, il eut l'impression que le blond savait à quoi il pensait, et cela lui arracha un sourire un peu triste. Quand il se fit plaquer à un mur à l'extérieur pour se faire embrasser, il laissa d'abord faire Naruto, avant de prendre le dessus et de retourner la situation. L'une des choses qu'il adorait faire par-dessus tout, c'était passer sa langue sur la sienne et sentir le petit bout rond.

-Tu l'as changé ?

-Tu as enfin remarqué ?

Sasuke eut un sourire et replongea sa langue dans sa bouche, profitant de le voir se donner sagement. Les mains de son compagnon étaient à présent sous son haut, lui caressant les flancs et descendant avec une lenteur toute calculée sur son short taille basse, passant légèrement ses doigts sous le tissus. Naruto était en train de lui grignoter la clavicule, ne se rendant pas compte qu'une des mains du brun était posée non loin de son cœur. Sasuke avait été surpris des battements de son palpitant, il l'était à chaque fois, se demandant comment il était possible qu'il batte autant à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient. Enfin, si ça n'avait été que là, il aurait compris l'excitation de son amant, mais par deux fois il avait tenté le coup alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien, et à chaque fois ça avait été identique. Si ça continuait, la durée de vie de Naruto allait sauter d'une bonne dizaine d'année.

-Sasuke.

Ce n'était que son prénom. Ça n'avait toujours été que son prénom depuis qu'il était né, mais il n'y avait que Naruto qui arrivait à le lui dire de cette façon, il en était sur. Son rythme cardiaque venait de s'accélérer, et un coup de chaud de s'abattre sur son corps. Contre sa peau il sentit glisser les lèvres de son amant, et son souffle bientôt fut sur son oreille. De nouveau il entendit son prénom lui être susurrer, suivit sur le même ton de confession intime :

-Si je te dis que je connais un spot en plein air, tu en es ?

Parce que dans cet état il n'en serait pas ? Naruto aimait se foutre de lui, mais quand même. Sasuke lui répondit en l'embrassant dans le cou, l'excitant à son tour, laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps de celui qui l'aimait. Il se colla à lui, faisant caresser le ronflement de son short contre sa cuisse.

-Ça te va comme réponse, Usuratonkachi ?

-Hahahahannn, impec'.

Naruto l'embrassa, glissant sa main dans la sienne, sentant un poids qui commençait à lui peser s'envoler comme par magie. Ils repartirent sur le scooter, Naruto sentant contre ses fesses le sexe de son ami, et il accéléra un peu plus pour s'arrêter dans un petit coin tranquille. Il y avait beaucoup de feuillage, et l'on pouvait entendre la mer plus loin, sa main dans la sienne, Sasuke le suivit à travers le feuillage, redoutant à tout moment de se prendre une branche en pleine face, mais Naruto ouvrait parfaitement la marche, comme s'il était nyctalope, et le prévenait à chaque fois qu'il le fallait.

-Fais gaffe, ça descend.

Naruto descendit avec agilité quelques rochers, levant sa face vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne glissait pas, et enfin il lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. L'endroit était en pente légère, pas vraiment très large et plutôt long. Des rochers l'isolaient du reste, rendant l'endroit intime. Sous leur pied, l'herbe mangeait sur le sable, et non loin de là les vagues douces claquaient contre ces murs naturels.

-Comment t'as fais pour trouver un coin comme ça ? c'est là où tu ramener ta gonzesse ?

-Jaloux ?

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha, je me suis perdu une fois et j'ai trouvé ce coin. Je me suis toujours promis d'y amener quelqu'un un jour.

Les lèvres du blond rencontrèrent son cou, et Sasuke leva le visage vers la lune, seule témoin de ce qui commençait. Les mains de Naruto venaient d'entrer sous son tee-shirt, suivant les lignes de son corps, se glissant sous son pantalon. Contre ses fesses, il sentit son désir et cela le fit rire. Le sable, l'herbe, la roche, l'eau ? Il se fichait bien où ils allaient le faire, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il en était impatient. Cela était risible de vouloir autant s'imprégner de Naruto, et pourtant ne pas le faire aurait été insensé. Sasuke se retourna contre lui, l'attaqua de ses lèvres et de ses mains.

-Je pense qu'on va rentrer tard ce soir.

-Hahaha, naaah.

Naruto déposait des baisers sur ses joues et son nez, passant par ses lèvres avant de repartir aussi vite. Sasuke le laissa faire, sachant la lubie qu'avait le blond de toujours l'embrasser à foison. Et tandis qu'il commençait à le déshabiller, Sasuke osa juste un :

-Hn ? pour connaître la suite que l'autre lui donna enfin :

-On va rentrer tôt demain matin hahahaha.

-Baka.

* * *

><p>à suivre :) et merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je vais de ce pas y répondre, j'ai un peu de retard à cause des paramètres qui changent tous seuls...ça me désespère ce truc. A la semaine prochaine ;)<p> 


	20. as long as you're by my side

**Pour Chu : **Teme = enfoiré, Usuratonkachi = gros boulet, et Dobe ça doit être à peu de chose près la même chose. Ce sont des termes utilisés dans le manga (en vo) assez souvent surtout entre ces deux là vu que Usuratonkachi est pratiquement un surnom pour Naruto de la part de Sasuke. Sinon, UA dans le résumé veut dire Univers Alternatif….soit qu'ils ne sont pas dans le monde ninja qui se définit sous UR soit Univers Relatif.

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci à tous ceux qui review ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 19** : Après la St Valentin, notre cher couple s'envole pour Hawaï. Naruto s'y sent comme chez lui, et il décide de faire découvrir à son amant cette île. Ce magnifique voyage prend pourtant bientôt fin, et avec lui les soucis de la vie réelle reviennent au galop.

_**Chap 20**__** : As long as you're by my side, even if the whole world is my enemy, I'll fight. **_

Plus le voyage était sur le point de finir, et plus Naruto collait Sasuke. Cela le gênait bien moins qu'il voulait bien l'admettre, et l'Uchiha était assez détendu pour plaisanter avec les amis du blond. Il eut un peu de mal avec Sai qui donna à Naruto le jour du départ un dessin d'eux deux, parfaitement réalisé, mais où le brun était en robe de mariée. Ça valut au pauvre dessinateur un regard assassin et une promesse sourde de meurtre futur. Sai se mit juste à rire bêtement, aimant particulièrement faire chier l'Uchiha qui le lui avait bien rendu tout le long du petit séjour qu'ils avaient passé ici.

-Mais comment tu as su Sai ? fut la seule question d'un Uzumaki perplexe d'être ainsi démasquée.

-T'es si transparent Usuratonkachi.

-Gné ? mais…mais je fais gaffe tout le temps Sasuke Teme !

Sasuke le regarda dubitatif, et Sai se mit à rire tout comme Bee qui cette fois les avait accompagné à l'aéroport. Seul Omoi tomba des nues car même Inari et Konohamaru l'avaient compris. Karui prit un petit air dégoûté, porta ses mains à ses hanches, et dévisagea Sasuke qui avait de plus en plus la certitude qu'elle était la fille que Naruto s'était tapé. Mais celui-ci ne lui avait rien dis et agissait avec elle comme avec tous les autres. Cependant, Sasuke se doutait que si l'histoire avait fini naturellement, le blond n'avait aucune raison de la rejeter ou d'être méchant avec elle. Il était bien trop bon pour ça, juste et entier avec tous ceux qu'il rencontrait. Naruto voyait-il les coups d'œil glacés qu'elle lui jetait ? Voyait-il les remarques parfois acerbes qui les accompagnaient ? Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le dire, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'entrait pas dans son jeu. Enfin, pas à son niveau du moins. Lorsqu'elle agissait ainsi, il revêtait son rictus amusé le plus beau et se rapprochait de Naruto rien que pour la voir s'assombrir un peu plus.

Itachi et Konan les avaient accompagnés assez rarement, mais assez pour remarqué cette rivalité non avouée. Assez aussi pour remarquer l'attitude de Sasuke qui n'avait pas l'air de remarqué qu'il marquait sa possession sur le blond par beaucoup de sous-entendu surtout quand Sai s'approchait de son amant. Ça avait été tout un foin quand les deux amis étaient allés se baigner et que Sai lui avait caressé le dos. A présent il osait dire à Naruto que si c'était pour finir avec un mec, alors il aurait du tenter sa chance. Le blond faillit s'étrangler de rire, incapable de dire d'une voix intelligible, que ça n'aurait pas été possible. L'annonce pour les derniers passagers se fit entendre, et le groupe se scinda après un dernier au revoir.

Dans l'avion, et pendant que le blond se mit à regarder un film, le brun s'endormit, ayant peu dormir la nuit précédente. C'était un voyage qui n'avait rien eu de reposant pour lui de toute façon. Il fit la traversée contre l'épaule du blond et ne vit pas la photo que ce dernier prit d'eux. Il ne remarqua pas autre chose non plus, bien qu'il se doute que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est dans le reflet de la vitre de voiture qu'il comprit enfin pourquoi. Il avait traversé l'aéroport avec une fausse moustache dessinée sous le nez, et compris enfin l'hilarité du contrôleur qui les avait arrêté à la sortie et pourquoi Naruto avait ainsi sourit en lui faisant un signe auquel l'autre avait acquiescé.

Il l'étrangla à moitié, se faisant empêcher par son propre frère mort de rire. Konan essayait de se retenir mais n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Il lui en voulut un bon moment, mais Naruto ne regretta pas pour autant. En arrivant non loin de chez lui, Naruto lui toucha la main, et Sasuke le lui refusa. C'est d'un rire que l'Uzumaki régla ce rejet, et il salua les deux autres quand il récupéra ses affaires dans le coffre. Kushina vint à la rencontre de son fils qui la prit dans ses bras sous le regard du trio, les deux Uchiha regardant avec une certaine envie cet amour démonstratif quand elle lui rendit son étreinte et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Elle s'extasia sur son bronzage et demanda comment il avait aimé son voyage, revenant vers Itachi pour le remercier de l'avoir ramener entier. Elle les invita à manger, mais ils refusèrent poliment, et promirent de revenir d'ici quelques jours, histoire de se reposer un peu et de préparer tranquillement la rentrée qui se profilait pour les plus jeunes.

Les jours qui suivirent, la rentrée, les premiers jours de cours de cette dernière année, tout fut aussi normal que possible. Ils étaient toujours avec les mêmes camarades, changeant juste d'année, rien d'autre n'avait réellement bougé pour leur montrer qu'ils étaient arrivés dans leur dernière année de lycée. Leurs amis et leurs connaissances, restaient les mêmes personnes, les lieux qu'ils fréquentaient aussi, et ils aimaient ça.

Ce n'est que deux semaines après qu'ils eurent repris les cours qu'ils se firent prendre.

Ça avait été une journée comme les autres, avec des blagues pourries à la Naruto et des répliques cyniques à la Sasuke. Ce dernier s'était fais voler une partie de son repas par son petit ami qui lui avait partagé une partie du sien bien qu'il n'en voulait pas. En fait, il s'était fais envahir comme chaque jour de sa vie tout en réussissant à garder son calme plus que de raison, ce qui forçait le respect de certains. Les filles avaient remarquées les deux carrés de chocolat que les garçons avaient, celui de Naruto bien plus visible que celui du brun qui n'avait sorti ses clés qu'un instant pour chercher sa gomme disparue au fond de son sac. Elles n'avaient rien dis, mais leurs regards en disaient long.

En rentrant ce soir là, le groupe se sépara comme à l'accoutumée et le couple resta seul vu qu'ils étaient ceux qui vivaient le plus loin. Avant d'arriver devant chez le blond, Naruto l'attrapa par le poignet et l'abaissa à sa hauteur, lui volant un baiser qu'il avait voulu rapide mais qui devint rapidement profond. Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, Naruto lui souriait totalement heureux, et Sasuke lui déposa un autre baiser.

-Un jour on se fera attraper avec tes conneries, Usuratonkachi.

-Ce ne sont pas des conneries Teme, tu le sais ça…ou tu veux me forcer à te le redire à nouveau ?

Naruto haussait les sourcils rapidement, toujours amusé, et le brun détourna les yeux espérant que la chaleur qu'il ressentait, n'était pas due à des joues rouges. Ils marchèrent de nouveau, la main de son amant lâchant enfin la sienne quand ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qui aurait pu poser problème et se retrouvèrent devant la maison des Uzumaki. Naruto plaisantait déjà, critiquant un professeur certainement fou qui donnait des devoirs pour plus d'heures qu'il n'y avait dans une journée, et Sasuke l'écoutait patiemment, préparant déjà une réplique sur le fait qu'il ne le pensait pas du tout. Kushina était à la porte, et à ses cotés se trouvait Minato qui semblait se retenir de sauteur sur eux. Naruto tourna la tête vers la route, découvrant la voiture de son père qui n'avait pas pris le temps de la garer dans leur garage comme à son habitude, même, elle était à moitié sur le trottoir. En voyant comment il s'agitait, il devait avoir un problème, et il s'approcha de son père.

-Papa ?

Jamais il n'avait vu cette colère dans les yeux de son paternel. C'était un homme calme, souriant et gentil, qui ne s'énervait pas pour un rien et qui ne sautait pas à ce stade d'énervement d'un seul coup. Son père l'attrapa par le col, lui hurlant :

-Comment tu peux me faire ça !

-Quoi ?

Naruto se sentit décoller du sol et passa devant sa mère à vive allure. Il faillit s'écraser contre l'un des meubles à l'entrée, et se retourna en panique pour voir pourquoi son père l'avait lâché. Sasuke tenait le bras de Minato, l'ayant sans doute arrêté pour qu'il ne passe pas sa furie sur son fils, mais l'autre l'agrippa aussi par le col, le rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Il y avait cet éclat dangereux dans le fond de ses prunelles qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant, et Naruto en eut peur.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais à mon fils !

Sasuke avait les yeux ronds, les mains sur le poignet de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu ainsi et surtout pas contre lui. Il tourna la tête en croyant voir une gifle arriver et Naruto hurla comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fais de cette manière dans cette maison :

-Papa arrête ça !

Mais Minato était bien trop hors de lui pour l'écouter, et il lança sa main, fichant une paire de baffe à Sasuke. Naruto sentit son cœur qui cessa de battre, et il courut, poussa son amant et se fut lui, son fils, qui reçut les deux claques suivantes. Minato en voyant que ce n'était plus la bonne personne qu'il tapait, stoppa ses coups. Ne restait qu'un étrange silence, si comme tous bruits avaient cessés pour commémorer cet instant. Les joues rougies, Naruto plaça ses yeux dans les siens, faisant se raidir son père. Il n'y avait là ni peur, ni doute. Naruto assumait entièrement et le défiait de toucher à son amant.

-C'est toi ! C'est toi qui l'as embrassé ! Je vous ai vu Naruto ! C'est toi !

-Oui c'est moi ! Mais je l'aime !

Cela sonna comme une sentence, et Sasuke semblait le prendre encore plus mal que Minato. Kushina qui avait les mains devant sa bouche, se réveilla de sa stupeur quand Naruto voulut crier encore plus fort qu'il l'aimait et que l'Uchiha posa ses mains sur la bouche de son amant, le faisant taire. Sasuke avait l'air de paniquer, mais ce n'était pas pour lui :

-Ne fais pas ça, Naruto ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ce sont tes parents !

-Je m'en fous je…

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ce sont les seuls que tu as ! Tu en as…

Sasuke tremblait légèrement ce qui calma Naruto. Il ne se doutait pas des sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en Sasuke, ce dernier ne voulait pas être celui qui les séparerait. Il ne voulait pas les détruire, pas eux, pas lui, jamais. Minato grinça des dents en voyant que Sasuke cherchait à raisonner son fils, que ce n'était même pas lui qui le poussait à le faire. Mais Naruto arriva enfin à se débarrasser de ses mains sur ses lèvres qui l'avaient gêné jusque là pour parler correctement. Son fils couvrait l'Uchiha d'un regard si tendre qu'il lui faisait mal. Son fils ne plaisantait pas.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de nous séparer papa. Itachi a déjà essayer, il n'y est pas arrivé !

-Itachi à…à…à ton âge on n'est pas sérieux ! on fricote mais on ne l'est pas ! tu ne peux pas vouloir rester avec un homme ! Ce n'est pas sérieux, tu es trop jeune pour un tel choix!

-Je me suis cherché je me suis trouvé. Ouais, je me suis trouvé !

Son fils avait fais un pas en avant, le poing levé en signe de protestation. Son seul et unique fils ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Kushina voyait que la situation n'allait pas en s'améliorant, et si elle s'en mêlait, elle savait que cela allait dégénérer. Ça s'était presque passer comme ça quand ils s'étaient quittés voilà des années, pour un rien, pour des idées arrêtées. Elle ne trouva qu'une solution et fila appeler du renfort.

-Non !

-Désolé mais si ! et puis rappelles moi ! t'es avec maman depuis que t'as quel âge toi !

Naruto se prit une nouvelle gifle sonore, et il ragea de ne pouvoir faire mieux. Juste parce qu'il était jeune on ne voulait pas le prendre au sérieux, et ça lui était intolérable, si douloureux et tellement injuste. Il avait envi de hurler pour qu'on l'écoute, il avait envi de lui ouvrir les yeux et de lui dire encore et encore combien il pouvait aimer Sasuke, combien il y avait déjà réfléchi à s'en rendre malade quand c'était devenu plus sérieux et qu'il savait que cette voie ne serait ni facile, ni productive aux yeux de la société. Mais tout ça il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, il voulait juste continuer d'être heureux comme il l'était, de voir Sasuke l'être et lui sourire, et d'aller aussi loin que possible. Cela tout en s'amusant et en continuant de ressentir ce qui était ancré en lui depuis des mois. Pourquoi son père ne voulait-il pas comprendre ça ?

-Et toi !

-Laisse Sasuke en dehors de ça !

-Pas question ! Il est aussi coupable que toi ! S'il n'avait pas voulu tu n'aurais pas pu !

-Tu ne sais pas Papa !

-Tais-toi ! Ne me dis pas quand plus tu l'as forcé ! S'il a une bouche pour t'embrasser, alors il peut l'utiliser pour dire un simple non, bordel !

-Minato…

-Reste en dehors de ça Kushina ! Je n'accepterai pas ça ! C'est une aberration que mon propre fils veuille…quand je pense…quand je pense que je vous ai laissé ensemble tout le temps, ici, chez vous, en voyage…vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi !

-Mais Papa ! Ce n'est pas contre toi ! Si on est ensemble c'est parce que je le veux ! Parce que je l'aime ! Et que…

-Ferme là ! Et toi l'Uchiha ! Dégage d'ici, que je ne te revois plus jamais ! Hors de ma vue ! Ton père en aurait honte.

Voilà le genre de coup de couteau que Naruto avait redouté. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir assez pour contrer ça, tout ce qu'il put faire c'est se tourner vers son amant qui, choqué, avait baissé la tête. Naruto en souffrit et tourna la face vers son père, complètement dégoûté, n'arrivant pas à être totalement furieux. Sasuke souffla quelque chose, et n'arrivant toujours pas à sortir les mots qu'il voulait dire à son père, Naruto regarda son amant. Sasuke était en train de reculer vers la porte, et le blond avait l'impression que s'il partait maintenant, alors il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

C'est là qu'il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre où il se barricada. Sasuke voulut ressortir de suite, mettant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, mais le blond l'arrêta, la retirant à chaque fois, mais l'Uchiha s'entêta. Il voulut le repousser, lui donner une baffe lorsque Naruto l'attrapa à pleine mains. Ses yeux étaient si troublés que Sasuke arrêta son geste. Il n'y avait pas que lui en fait qui souffrait ? C'était rare de voir Naruto si fragile, et il le serra dans ses bras.

-Je le laisserai pas faire ça, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare ! je t'aime moi !

Naruto s'accrochait à lui désespérément. Depuis quand l'aimait-il tant ? Il l'avait entendu le lui dire, et pourtant c'était la première fois que ça le touchait de cette manière là. Ses paroles étaient en train de lui faire encore plus mal, rajoutant à la situation déjà compliquée. Il aurait voulu pouvoir laisser tomber comme il se l'était juré depuis le début, mais ça ne semblait plus être possible. Pourquoi ? C'était quoi cette chose en lui ? Il avait envi de tout prendre sur lui pour que Minato ne lui en veuille pas, que son amant puisse continuer d'être heureux, quitte à mentir.

-Je vais lui dire que c'est moi qui t'ait forcé, je vais lui dire, tu n'as rien fais.

Sasuke le serra dans ses bras, nichant son visage contre son cou. Cet imbécile lui faisait mal, mais ce n'était pas le genre de douleur qu'il avait habituellement. D'un certain sens c'était pire, car elle s'accompagnait d'une angoisse dont il ne connaissait pas les aboutissants. Il était impuissant et leva la tête vers le ciel, tout en fermant les yeux pour garder son sang froid. Sasuke se força à respirer calmement, cherchant à réfléchir au mieux. Il savait que la fin venait de sonner, qu'ils allaient se séparer et ne jamais se revoir. Il l'avait prévu depuis le début, alors pourquoi ça lui faisait mal comme ça ? Pourquoi…pourquoi avait-il les larmes aux yeux et tant de colère dans le ventre ? Il passa ses bras dans le dos de son blond et se blottit contre lui un peu plus encore. C'était à son tour d'être fort.

-On n'y peut rien Naruto. Je t'avais dis que ça en viendrait là si…

-Ferme là.

Naruto s'était reculé, le fixant droit dans les yeux, dont la couleur bleue était troublée. La voix du blond était tremblante, mitigée entre peine et colère. Il termina dans un sanglot pathétique, ne voulant pas perdre tout ce qu'il avait même si pour certain ce n'était pas grand-chose. À la porte, Minato était toujours en train de frapper, en train d'hurler de sortir de là rapidement s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il l'enfonce. Il pouvait entendre sa mère qui tentait de le calmer.

-Naruto.

-Non.

-…Usuratonkachi, sois raisonnable.

Pour l'être il le fut. Naruto lui donna un coup dans le ventre, sans prévenir, le regardant se plier en deux avec colère. Il savait qu'il était le seul des deux à aimer l'autre, mais Sasuke pouvait tout de même l'aider, lui laisser un faible espoir. Pourquoi lui dire de tout abandonner maintenant ? Pourquoi ça faisait si mal de l'aimer ?

-Tu n'essaies même pas de te battre. Ils disent non et à chaque fois tu acceptes ! tu m'énerves ! tu m'énerves !

-…j'essaie de faire au mieux Naruto.

-Le mieux pour moi ce n'est pas ça !

C'est là qu'il y eut un silence de l'autre coté de la porte, et qu'ils entendirent des bruits de voix qui se rapprochèrent, suivit d'un virulent :

-Tu étais au courant !

Itachi était là. Sasuke s'en faisait pour son frère, complètement alerte et prêt à bondir au moindre son de coup. Naruto savait qu'il avait perdu cette manche, que ça allait finir là. Itachi présent, Sasuke ferait attention à ce que rien ne lui arrive. Il le laissa ouvrir la porte, entendant au même instant :

-Oui, je le sais depuis peu, mais Minato, je veux le bonheur de mon frère, et il passe par celui de Naruto à être avec lui.

-Je m'en contrefous de son bonheur, Naruto c'est mon seul et unique fils ! je ne peux pas le laisser à un homme !

-Mais…

Itachi n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large, et il essayait de calmer Minato dans le but de pouvoir le raisonner. Mais voilà, les deux autres venaient de sortir, et le poing qu'il avait faillit se prendre se rabaissa instantanément. Naruto se mit devant Sasuke, comme pour le protéger, et gardant le menton haut bien qu'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir se replier à tout instant. Son père était en train de les jauger, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, Naruto osa :

-Je ne sais même pas s'il m'aime ! mais moi je sais que je l'aime assez pour aller jusque là pour lui, et je suis sûr que je peux faire encore plus ! tant que ce sera là, je voudrais continuer avec lui !

-Pffff hahaha, t'es trop jeune pour parler comme ça.

Le rire de Minato était blessant, son regard encore plus, et sa voix méprisante n'avait rien arrangé à la réplique. Naruto tenta un regard vers sa mère, mais elle ne pouvait l'aider pour le moment, perdue dans cette situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue voir venir. Kushina ne savait pas quoi faire face à cette situation. Soutenir son fils ? Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ? Soutenir son mari ? Le pourrait-elle seulement ?

-À la manière dont tu parles, on pourrait presque croire que se sera le seul partenaire de toute ta vie, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! ce n'est pas possible ! Est un homme...

-C'est ce que je souhaite, je t'avais dis que lorsque j'aurais trouvé la bonne personne, quelque soit mon âge, je lui serais fidèle et je l'aimerai quoi qu'il se passe ! Papa, je…

-Arrête de raconter des conneries Naruto ! y'a quoi comme futur pour deux hommes ensembles !

-Mais tu n'as jamais été contre pour…

-Pour les autres je m'en fous ! mais pas pour mon fils ! j'ai eu du mal à t'avoir ! j'ai toujours pensé que tu me ferais une dizaine d'enfants pour…

-Parce que je vais juste te servir à combler ton envie de gamin ! ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as des problèmes pour en faire !

La gifle qui retenti fut forte. Minato était horrifié, très en colère, autant de l'acte que des paroles de son enfant, de sa propre chair. Il avait eu des problèmes pour enfanter, Naruto était son seul succès dans ce domaine, et il aurait toujours cru voir une demi-douzaine minimum de têtes blondes lui courir autour des jambes d'ici à quinze ans. Et en moins d'un baiser, son rêve venait de se fracasser au sol et même plus bas. De plus, Naruto était le seul qui portait le nom des Uzumaki, il ne pouvait faire ça à la famille…et que diraient les voisins ? Les amis ? La famille ? Et comme si tout ça n'était pas suffisant, son air déterminé lui déplaisait royalement.

-Papa…je…je n'arrêterai pas. Je ne t'écouterai pas pour ça.

Minato écrasa son poing sur le mur, faisant tomber un cadre un peu plus loin. Kushina avait envi de protéger son fils, mais ses révélations étaient dure à encaisser. Sasuke restait en retrait, pensant qu'il devait sortir d'ici pour que tout s'arrange, alors que Naruto lui lança un regard en coin. Il cherchait son soutient. Itachi était impatient de sortir d'ici, décidé à faire le vide une fois rentrés chez eux et de revenir parler à Minato lorsqu'il se serait calmé. Depuis que Kushina l'avait joint alors qu'il avait à peine posé ses clés chez lui, et qu'il avait couru jusqu'ici, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait peur pour son frère et pour l'amant de celui-ci, se doutant bien de ce que pourrait faire son cadet si tout se passait mal.

-Sortez de chez moi.

-Papa écoute, on…

-Maintenant !

Itachi attrapa son frère, le prit contre lui, enroulant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Naruto était rassuré de le savoir là pour Sasuke, mais jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi seul. Ce n'était rien. Relevant la tête, bravant son père, il décida qu'il réussirait à lui faire comprendre. Maintenir son regard n'était pas facile, surtout que Minato avait l'air furieux et totalement fermé à la conversation. Itachi essaya tout de même de lui dire qu'ils reviendraient en parler quand la situation se sera calmée et que tout le monde y aurait réfléchi. Minato ne lui répondit pas, le fixant juste droit dans les yeux, alors Itachi comprit, hocha la tête, et fit repartir son frère avec lui.

Naruto les regarda partir, voulut aller à leur suite, mais le regard de son père si calmement posé sur lui l'arrêta. Était-ce de la déception qu'il lisait dans se regard puissant ? Certes, il avait pensé que ça ne serait pas du gâteau de les convaincre du bien fondé de cette relation, mais tout de même, il n'aurait jamais cru voir sa décision être ainsi rejetée catégoriquement. Comment lui expliquer ? Quels étaient les bons mots ? Quelles seraient les phrases qui permettraient à son père de ne plus le regarder de cette manière ?

-Minato.

Kushina lui attrapa le bras, et rassura son fils d'un coup d'œil en coin. Elle n'avait pas l'air de le prendre aussi mal que Minato et elle était si douce, qu'il savait que ça n'allait pas. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens, posa son autre main sur sa joue et il détourna enfin son regard de Naruto pour le fixer sur elle.

-Tu es énervé, tu ne peux pas être objectif.

-Être objectif ? Il est gay Kushina ! comment veux… Mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se voulut rassurante.

-On n'en discutera pas ce soir, il vaut mieux le faire à tête reposer. On le fera demain matin.

-Je…

-Demain matin, Minato !

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la maison, sa mère venait d'élever la voix. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle le fasse avant. Minato fronça les sourcils, contrarié comme jamais, mais accepta.

-Naruto, tu vas te doucher, et ensuite au lit et…

-Mais Maman !

-Pas de discussion ! je te monterai de quoi manger. Minato, vas en cuisine.

-…

-De suite !

Minato hocha de la tête d'un air dégoûté. Il aurait voulu jouer carte sur table de suite, mais il préféra écouter sa femme. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à écouter ses conseils, depuis le jour où il l'avait retrouvé et où il avait regretté comme jamais de ne pas l'avoir fais avant. Naruto n'essaya même pas de forcer la discussion, il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour trouver tout ce qu'il voulait dire, et il exécuta les ordres de sa mère.

Les deux hommes de sa vie allèrent chacun d'un coté, et elle souffla enfin. Maintenant, il allait falloir faire la part des choses et établir un dialogue. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais elle était déterminée à y arriver. Elle fila dans la cuisine, laissa son mari et prépara un plateau pour son fils. Minato ne bougea ni ne parla pendant tout ce temps, et elle l'en remercia silencieusement avant de rejoindre son fils qu'elle retrouva assis sur son lit dans le noir. Kushina entra pour lui déposer un petit plateau repas, prenant un instant pour s'asseoir à coté de lui. Voir son fils aussi pensif était bien rare, et elle posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne, l'amenant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer, mais son fils était fort et elle savait que lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de lui faire entendre raison.

-Maman…

-On en parlera demain Poussin.

-…Papa m'en veut ?

-Il ne comprend pas comment tu as pu te tourner vers un homme alors que tu as toujours regardé les filles.

-Sasuke c'est le seul Maman…sinon je préfère les filles, mais…mais Sasuke c'est spécial…ça devait pas être aussi sérieux…mais maintenant, je…je…

-Ça va aller mon Chéri. On en reparlera demain. Kushina l'embrassa encore une fois et se leva.

-Maman…

-Hm ?

-Je suis sérieux pour Sasuke…j'ai vraiment pas du tout la moindre envie de me séparer de lui.

-…sérieux dans le sens de sérieux ?

Naruto hocha la tête avec précipitation, ne lâchant pas du tout ses yeux du regard. Il voulait qu'elle le croit, il désirait ardemment qu'elle soit de son coté en voyant qu'il était sûr de lui. Se séparer de Sasuke maintenant il ne pouvait pas le faire, et qu'importe qu'il soit bi, hétéro ou gay. C'était comme ça, point final.

-Quand Itachi a voulu qu'on se sépare, parce qu'il était totalement contre notre relation, ça c'est vraiment mal passé tu sais. Sasuke en était malade…et moi…j'arrivais plus à rien…je pensais qu'à ça Maman.

-…Itachi a voulu vous séparer ?

-…oui…je n'avais plus le droit d'aller chez eux, il était furieux…vraiment à fond…et il a fallut un bon moment pour qu'il accepte, même s'il a encore du mal…s'il te plaît…Maman…

Kushina le fixa un moment en silence, puis elle alluma la petit lampe sur une des étagères du blond, respectant son envie d'être dans le noir mais ne voulant pas non plus qu'il y désespère. D'une voix douce, elle lui fit :

-Je comprends Itachi, je comprends ton père.

Elle l'avait si calmement dis qu'il en avait eu un frisson. Elle essaya d'exprimer au mieux le reste de ce qu'elle voulut lui dire, mais n'arriva pas mieux à faire qu'un :

-Toi…j'essaie…mais c'est difficile…mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine mon Poussin.

-…

-C'est que je désire plus que tout que tu sois heureux.

Kushina souriait, et il n'était pas sur d'avoir gagné quoi que ce soit. Mais il accepta sa réponse sans rien dire, car elle l'avait presque apaisée. La porte se referma sur la longue chevelure de sa mère et sa propre angoisse. Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, et se prit d'un seul coup la tête dans les mains en se recroquevillant sur lui même.

-Comment j'ai pu être si con…alors qu'ils m'ont toujours dis de faire gaffe…pourquoi je les écoute que lorsque ça m'arrange…putain, putain, putain !

Naruto revit l'expression de Sasuke, et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se demandant bien comment il allait pouvoir faire comprendre à son père. Il aurait du demander ce qui avait convaincu Itachi, ça l'aurait aidé. Naruto s'en voulait vraiment de ne jamais avoir demandé, et il attrapa son téléphone qui était dans sa poche. Il mourrait d'envi d'appeler Sasuke, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il se voyait bien fin à être muet comme une carpe et se faire raccrocher au nez. Il ne savait pas ce que Sasuke pensait de lui…il lui avait dis ne pas l'aimer plus que ça…jamais il ne lui avait dis que ça avait changé. Si cette relation prenait fin, ça ne changerait rien pour son brun, sa réglait la question et concorderait avec les conditions qu'ils avaient posés quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Un sanglot pathétique résonna dans la pièce.

-Sasuke…s'il te plaît…

Il voulait l'entendre lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, que cette peur qui était en train de revenir en lui s'efface. Naruto fixait son portable, priant pour que quelque chose se passe, et c'est là que l'écran s'illumina. La photo de son petit ami y prit place, avec l'un des rares sourires qu'il faisait lorsqu'on le photographiait. Naruto caressa l'écran du bout de son pouce, et y appuya, voyant apparaître le message du mail :

'_Calme-toi, Dobe. Ne parle pas trop vite, qu'il hurle ou que tu en ais toi-même envie. Pas la peine de paniquer. Si ça se passe mal, nous serons là pour toi. Itachi nous soutient_.'

Pas de 'je t'aime', mais un 'nous', et rien que ça lui fit un bien fou. Il se mit à rire de soulagement. Son envi de détruire sa chambre passa enfin, et il resta sur son lit en serrant le message étroitement dans sa main. Enfin il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer, que cette cage qui lui avait enserrée le cœur était en train de disparaître.

-Enfin…ça va peut être s'arranger…ça doit s'arranger…ça peut pas être autrement. Ça devait se savoir un jour…là c'est fait…faut juste que ça passe…que ça passe…. Uuugh…

Naruto se mit à pleurer. Toute la pression venait de remonter. Jamais il n'aurait pensé verser des larmes. Il aurait pensé tout foutre en l'air dans sa chambre, faire un sac et puis partir, s'enfuir. Mais au final, s'était ses parents et ils le resteraient. Il voulait qu'ils soient d'accords, qu'ils acceptent, pas que son père ait le regard qu'il avait eu sur lui, ni l'incompréhension sage de sa mère. Il resta un bon moment comme ça avant de se calmer. Naruto s'essuya les yeux, se reprit et regarda le plateau repas. Malgré ses problèmes, il avait faim, et ça le désespérait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme ces gens dont l'appétit se coupait à la moindre contrariété…lui c'était plutôt le contraire, ayant besoin d'engloutir pour vingt.

Il croqua dans le sandwich que sa mère lui avait préparé. Son préféré, et cela lui ramena le sourire. Naruto commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Sasuke, et opta pour un simple 'merci, je t'aime'. Il voulait plus que tout que le brun le sache. Il commença à taper son message, et c'est là que la porte s'ouvrit sur son paternel. C'était presque comme un western, avec le méchant qui venait de pousser les portes du saloon du coin et qu'il y jaugeait ses potentiels ennemis. Avoir l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté en une telle situation n'était pas du tout agréable, et se le fut encore moins quand il reprit son cours et que son père repartit avec son téléphone. Naruto balança son oreiller sur la porte et lui hurla que ce n'était qu'un con. La réponse de son père ne se fit pas attendre :

-Et j'ai coupé le wi-fi, t'auras plus le net.

Naruto écrasa le sanglot qu'il sentit monter au fond de sa gorge, et il se réfugia sous son oreiller. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'envoyer le message. Minato allait lire le mail de Sasuke, ayant déjà lu la réponse de son fils, mais Kushina lui prit l'appareil des mains et le regarda méchamment.

-Tu n'en as pas assez fais ce soir ?

Minato fronça des sourcils, et il alla dans son bureau. Il y resta bien longtemps, assis dans son fauteuil préféré, réfléchissant à la situation. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Kushina n'avait menée à rien. Elle voulait être compréhensive, il préférait être répréhensif pour que cette folie n'aille pas plus loin. Chaque membre de cette famille dormit ce soir là dans une pièce différente.

Chez les Uchiha l'ambiance avait été différente. Itachi avait raccompagné son cadet en le tenant par l'épaule, de peur de le voir y retourner en courant. Il n'arrivait pas à lire en lui, son expression était fermée, comme si ça ne le touchait pas, et elle le resta jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Là, Sasuke attrapa son téléphone, le regarda, attendant des nouvelles de son blond. Il s'installa dans le canapé et le fixa, sans rien dire, même si Itachi lui parlait. Il fallut qu'il vienne s'asseoir à coté de lui pour finalement attirer son attention. L'expression de ses traits s'accordait enfin à celle de ses yeux.

-Nii-san…

-Il t'a frappé ?

Sasuke eut du mal à déglutir, et Itachi aurait bien aimé être un peu plus méchant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les êtres supérieur, son frère était fébrile. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le voir dans cet état, alors il enleva son pouce de l'endroit marquée de rouge sur sa joue et posa un tendre regard sur lui.

-Explique-moi s'il te plaît, je ferais en sorte de t'aider.

Sasuke esquissa ce qui devait être un sourire, peut être, ça y ressemblait en tout cas. Et puis il se mit à parler. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit comment ils s'étaient fais prendre, ce qui venait de se passer avant qu'il arrive. Heureusement que Kushina l'avait appelé. Sasuke voyait-il son état ? Itachi était certain que non, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant que si ça se passait mal, alors ils seraient là pour le blond. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, baissa les yeux sur son téléphone qu'il continua de fixer. Itachi retint un soupir et se leva pour retourner à la cuisine. Si ces deux là ne s'étaient pas entendus si bien, s'ils ne se cherchaient pas tant et ne se touchaient pas autant, alors cette situation n'aurait pas existé et son frère n'aurait pas été si inquiet. Naruto était vraiment spécial.

Être là pour Naruto ? Itachi eut un triste sourire. Ok, pour son frère il le ferait, mais ça ne résolvait rien loin de là. Ils ne pourraient être là pour lui que s'ils se voyaient encore par la suite. Avec Minato ce n'était pas gagné et ce n'était pas faute de leur avoir de faire attention. Ce qui était fais était fais, et il regarda du coin de l'œil son cadet qui ne voyait que son téléphone. Sasuke était plus d'avis qu'on allait les séparer fissa sans qu'ils n'aient leurs mots à dire. Mais il était nul dans ce genre de situation, habituellement ce n'était pas lui qui devait trouver les mots.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, Minato est juste sous le choc. Il va se calmer. Et si tu continues à fixer ton portable comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu veux l'hypnotiser.

-Idiot.

-Huhuhu, il doit être en panique. Envois lui un message pour lui dire que tout va bien, quelque-chose comme ça.

-Tu…

-Hm ?

-Tu ne vas pas essayer de nous séparer ?

C'était vraiment une question ? L'aîné remua la tête de gauche à droite et le plus jeune ne put se retenir de sourire d'un air soulagé. Ses doigts s'agitèrent sur le clavier, tapant à une allure hallucinante son message, puis il attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais. Itachi se doutait que Minato lui prendrait son portable, c'était bien ce que lui avait fais après-tout avant de se décider à lui faire confiance. Comment allait-il faire pour régler ça ? Est-ce-que c'était possible en même temps ?

Le lendemain en cours, Naruto ne fut pas là.

Naruto était en pleine réunion familiale, se sentant oppressé par ces deux parents et plus particulièrement son père. Kushina jouait une sorte d'arbitre. Elle laissa la parole tout d'abord à Minato, lui demandant d'expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas que son fils soit avec un homme. Naruto comprenait parfaitement l'opinion de son père, lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jeu, qu'un défi, puisse prendre un tel tournant. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière.

Kushina continua ensuite en expliquant son point de vue sur la question. Le fait que son fils aime un homme était étonnant pour elle. Elle aurait pensée, tout comme Minato, le voir aller vers une fille d'à peu près son âge, gentille et un peu réservée mais toujours prête à le suivre à aller dans ses délires, qui prendrait soin de lui et lui donnerait de beaux enfants. Sur certains points, il voyait Sasuke, et aucune autre image ne lui vint en tête. Normal, pour lui il n'y avait personne d'autre à cette place. Kushina prit soin d'expliquer à son fils, en prenant son temps, qu'un parent voyait toujours un avenir pour son enfant, qu'il était troublé de le voir emprunté d'autres chemins, et encore plus lorsque c'était sur une telle question. Ça ne concernait pas que la famille, mais aussi le regard des gens, des amis, de la société. C'était donc difficile à accepter, et comprendre comment un homme pouvait en aimer un autre n'était pas des plus simples. D'accord, lorsque ça se faisait ailleurs, ils s'en fichaient. Mais là, ça les concernait directement, ce n'était pas la même histoire.

Naruto voyait qu'il les décevait, et il comprenait à présent la peur de Sasuke. Perdre sa famille était horrible, et il se rendait compte de lui avoir demandé la lune. Il était vraiment un idiot fini, mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, il n'en avait pas envi de toute façon. Déglutissant difficilement, il expliqua à ses parents pourquoi il aimait Sasuke. Du moins il essaya. Comment expliquer un sentiment qui était né de nulle part ? À partir de petits riens ? Pour finalement s'installer définitivement sans qu'on n'y demande rien ? C'était comme expliquer à un homo pourquoi on était hétéro et pas le contraire.

Ils lui demandèrent s'il était bi, et il expliqua que certainement puisque les filles lui faisaient de l'effet. Son père lui demanda calmement pourquoi il ne sortait donc pas avec l'une d'entre-elles. Quoi lui dire ? Que c'était spécial, que Sasuke était le seul homme qui l'attirait ? Oui, c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait répondre. Alors ils voulurent savoir pourquoi, et pour la énième fois il expliqua. Ils n'écoutèrent pas, certain qu'il pourrait s'en passer pour retourner vers les filles. Naruto n'arrivait pas à mettre tous ça en mots. C'était là et c'était tout, pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Aujourd'hui il aimait Sasuke, il espérait que ça continuerait longtemps. Si ça devait finir un jour, peut être qu'il n'aimerait plus jamais aucun homme.

Peut être n'aurait-il du pas leur dire ça.

Pour Minato ce n'était qu'une lubie de jeunesse, et Kushina ne parlait pas plus. Elle réfléchissait à ce que son fils lui disait, cherchant à se mettre à sa place, mais n'y arrivant pas vraiment. Naruto était en train de désespérer, il voyait que la situation était en train de lui échapper. Minato était totalement fermé à la conversation, et lui expliqua qu'il allait mettre fin à cette sottise. Naruto s'excita alors, cherchant à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible, que le séparer de Sasuke c'était comme le priver d'air. Il l'aimait, point.

Minato ne voulut pas en écouter plus, le renvoya dans sa chambre, et l'informa qu'il allait prendre des mesures. Naruto était désespéré, il souffrait et ça se voyait. Il cherchait à se retenir, les larmes au bord des yeux de ne pas se faire entendre. Voyant se faire rejeter sans avoir la possibilité de pouvoir décider, d'être libre, il tapa dans un meuble puis dans un autre. Il voulait attirer l'attention, qu'on l'écoute, mais ça ne servit à rien. Il hurla à son père de le regarder, et il détesta le regard qu'il reçut. Minato quitta la pièce, et Naruto n'eut même pas le courage de regarder sa mère. Ça faisait si mal de ne pas être pris en considération, de ne pas être compris, d'être juste traité comme s'il n'était pas capable. Il fila jusqu'à sa chambre, attrapa un objet, le premier qui lui tomba sous la main, et l'éclata contre le montant du lit, la chaise et le bureau. Il voulait tout casser, que le mal sorte de son corps, que ça puisse lui faire du bien. Seulement ça ne marchait pas, il avait mal, ne se sentait pas bien, et quand son père débarqua dans sa chambre pour l'attraper par le col en lui hurlant d'arrêter, le blond leva le poing.

Se fut sa mère qui l'arrêta, en hurlant son prénom.

Naruto suspendit son geste, sa rage dessinée sur la face. C'était si douloureux, ça ne pouvait pas être faux, ça ne pouvait pas être un sentiment éphémère. Il avait envie de pleurer, il avait envie d'être écouter. Pourquoi c'était si…

-…Injuste…

-Quoi ?

-C'est injuste…C'est injuste…je vous déteste !

Jamais il n'avait crié ainsi sur eux et Minato vit rouge. Kushina attrapa son mari, leur demandant de se calmer. Ils étaient si décidés qu'elle-même ne pouvait choisir de camp, ça aurait été choisir entre l'Amour de sa vie et son propre sang. Minato fila dans son bureau, la bousculant un peu au passage, décidé à commencer dès à présent à prendre les mesures nécessaires afin de changer son fils d'école. Cela en l'envoyant dans une pension bien loin où il serait surveillé du matin au soir, il se renseigna même sur les cours à domicile car ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux et avec d'autres garçons alentour le rassurait très peu. Il avait confiance en son fils mais n'avait pas envi de prendre de risque. Kushina tenta tant bien que mal de le raisonner, en lui disant de ne pas se précipiter, mais il se borna à sa décision. C'était son fils, et il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

Naruto était comme un lion en cage, et coucha sa haine sur papier pour ne pas détruire ce qui l'entourait encore. Et puis pour se changer les idées, il attrapa sa console et se mit à jouer des heures durant, passant du RPG à tous les jeux de combats qu'il possédait, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses pensées étaient à l'instant ses pires ennemies, et Naruto se posta à sa fenêtre, observant la rue avec attention. Pourquoi la vie n'était-elle pas facile dans ces moments là ? Pourquoi son père n'avait pas reçu l'illumination totale, l'ascension divine même, histoire de comprendre le tout et de le laisser en paix ? Naruto soupira. Sasuke ne faisait pas comme lui, il ne l'attendait pas dans la rue le cou tendu vers sa fenêtre…enfin…il n'y avait pas de vacances en même temps et Itachi ne lui aurait sans doute pas permis…mais rien qu'un peu le soir, était-ce trop demander ?

Se sentant un peu amère, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, bougea sa souris pour enlever le font d'écran, et alla dans le sous-dossier d'un sous-dossier d'un dossier. Les photos de ses vacances, mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Il visionna celles qu'il avait pris avec Sasuke, et celles qu'il avait pris parfois dans leurs moments d'intimité. Le brun avait toujours cru qu'il les avait effacé ensuite, mais elles avaient été trop dure à prendre pour mériter un tel sort. Trop belles aussi. En particulier celle que trop réussie, et cela par hasard total, qu'il avait pris au réveil du brun. Celui-ci était à demi-endormi, les yeux entrouverts, bien calé dans son oreiller tout blanc, ses cheveux en auréole noire autour de son visage. Il était magnifique comme ça, et il se rappela lui avoir volé un baiser à ce moment là avant de lui sauter dessus pour prendre d'autres photos. Une petite série qu'il regarda l'âme en peine. Cela lui fit avoir un soupir.

Absorbé par ses photos, il ne vit pas l'ombre de Sasuke passer devant chez lui ce soir là. Le brun s'était ennuyé de lui durant la journée, à certain moment il avait même espéré le voir surgir dans la classe dans un tourbillon de mèches blondes et de bonne humeur. Mais Naruto n'était pas venu, ne répondait pas à ses mails et textos, pas même lorsqu'il avait emprunté le portable de Kiba qui voulut bien le lui prêter en rechignant. Il resta de longues minutes devant sa fenêtre, mais s'en alla en croyant entendre un bruit venir de l'entrée. Il ne voulait pas aggraver la situation.

Chez lui, Itachi était déjà là. Son frère essayait d'être gentil, enfin non, il l'était. Il lui avait fais son plat favoris, avait acheté un nouveau jeu vidéo et parlait de tout sauf de Naruto. Sasuke s'était assis sur le fauteuil pour regarder les news à la télé, mais il était absent. Ça n'échappa pas à son frère qui le voyait tenir son portable en main, le lâchant bien peu souvent et le laissant à distance raisonnable. Ne supportant plus de voir ça, Itachi le lui prit des mains, le mis sur la petite table et s'incrusta sur le fauteuil, à moitié sur son frère qui ne le chassa pas de suite, bien trop surpris de l'avoir vu grimper sur lui.

-Si tu le laisses là, tu le verras tout autant.

Itachi lui ébouriffa les cheveux et changea le chanel, histoire de ne plus voir les désastres qui se passait dans le monde. Sasuke tenta de le repousser deux secondes, guère plus, et puis il soupira et laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse de son frère où il se cala. Il manquait se bras qui habituellement lui enserrer la taille ou les épaules, fermement et pourtant avec une douceur infinie.

-Ch'ui un bon oreiller hein.

-Extra.

C'était lui ou la voix de son cadet était teintée de peine ? Il préféra ne rien demander et ils restèrent un bon moment collés l'un à l'autre, regardant une partie d'un film d'action. Quand Itachi eut plus que faim, il lui mélangea encore les cheveux dans tous les sens et se sépara de lui en lui disant :

-Je sais que tu l'aimes Sasuke, mais ne me refais pas une dépression comme la dernière fois. Ça va s'arranger, on trouvera une solution dès que Minato voudra bien nous parler.

L'aimer ? Sasuke regarda avec une certaine surprise son aîné. Il n'avait jamais dis qu'il aimait Naruto, ça c'était lui qui l'avait déduis. Alors pourquoi ça le remuait comme ça de l'entendre le lui dire ? Sasuke rejoignit son aîné, mit la table. Pour la première fois de la journée, il pensait à autre chose qu'au blond, cela même si c'était toujours lié à lui.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ne le vit pas descendre pour aller avec lui en cours, lorsqu'il ne le vit pas même déjà y être, Sasuke s'irrita. Il n'aimait pas ça, et quiconque lui parla, se fit rembarrer en règle. Quand il entendit parler les filles du blond, de son potentiel récent à améliorer certains points de son physique, quand elles gagatisèrent sur qui serait apte à l'avoir rien que pour elle, il s'énerva. Ce qu'il remarquait c'était que Naruto lui manquait, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui…et qu'il voulait le voir. Ça c'était nouveau, comme une urgence qui lui disait qu'il aurait cru rêver cette année passée s'il ne le voyait pas.

Un an. Oui, ça faisait pratiquement tout ce temps qu'ils étaient ensemble…neuf mois pour être un peu plus précis…il n'avait même pas vu le temps s'écouler. C'était donc si facile d'être avec Naruto ?

Une pointe lui transperça la poitrine, l'intriguant une seconde avant qu'un plus court ne reprenne. Il porta sa main à son torse, voulant que ça s'arrête, en vain. Le professeur parlait sans fin, il l'interrogea même, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette école, il ne sut même pas quel était le sujet. Il n'avait rien suivi, autre chose lui occupait l'esprit en permanence. Les paroles de son frère lui revinrent à l'esprit, et il fronça un peu plus des sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il essaya le reste de la journée à trouver vingt milles raisons de ne pas s'avouer ce à quoi il pensait, s'irritant si on le sortait de ses pensées, menaçant si on cherchait à le faire participer à quoi que ce soit. Ils lui demandèrent s'il savait pour Naruto, pourquoi il ne venait plus et tout, mais l'Uchiha se borna à une simple moue dédaigneuse. Il entendit pourtant parfaitement Sakura dire aux autres :

-Je suis allée dans le bureau des profs ce matin, j'avais un papier à leur donner, tu sais sur…

-Aboule Sakura, arrête de raconter ta vie.

-Oh ça va Kiba ! bon ben y'a avait une sorte de petite réunion d'urgence, et j'ai entendu que Naruto allait changer d'école à cause d'un problème.

Les garçons tournèrent de suite la tête vers l'Uchiha qui était plus sombre encore que d'habitude. Tout de noir vêtu, maquillé comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait fait, ayant du déraper avec son khôl et ne plus avoir de démaquillant à ce niveau, Sasuke leur envoya un regard glacial. Il ressemblait à un démon prêt à tuer, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour le charrier. Il n'y avait sur sa face aucune amabilité, il respirait l'irrespect total.

-Quoi ? sa voix n'était pas mieux, et auparavant ils auraient reculé, mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Tu dois savoir quelque chose non ? vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble. S'il part, il a du t'en parler non ?

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? Te fous pas de nous l'Uchiha !

-Kiba, calme-toi ! Et Naruto t'as déjà dis de l'appeler Sasuke !

-J'm'en branle Sakura ! Je veux savoir ! alors ! Tu lui as fais quoi cette fois !

-…rien.

Sasuke avait détourné la tête, baissé les yeux. C'était rare, vraiment rare, surtout qu'il ne cachait pas son mal être, chose qu'il faisait habituellement. Il avait l'air vulnérable et les garçons semblaient prêts à le lyncher pour avoir la suite. Pas les filles. Sakura et Ino s'approchèrent et voulurent le soutenir, mais il recula, prenant très mal la réplique de Shikamaru :

-Comment ça rien ?

Sasuke ouvrit juste la bouche mais n'arriva pas à leur dire ce qu'il se passait. Comment dire quelque chose comme ça sans en passer par l'essentiel ? Il ne trouva pas les mots, et puis ça ne les regardait pas. Sasuke s'éloigna, parti, et ils suivirent pour rentrer, continuant de le regarder comme si ses secrets se divulgueraient ainsi. Bientôt Sasuke se retrouva seul, et là encore, sa poitrine se serra. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était que cette connerie dont il allait parler à Itachi, histoire d'aller faire un examen ou deux. La vie était peut être une chienne, mais il n'allait pas abandonner son frère maintenant. Il lui ferait au moins le plaisir de mourir après lui. En attendant, il se rendit compte où il était.

Devant lui il y avait la maison du blond, et Sasuke le vit. Naruto était à sa fenêtre avec un air grave, et en le voyant enfin, un sourire étira ses lèvres ce qui améliora les traits de son visage fatigué. Naruto avait l'air d'un zombie avec ses joues creusées, c'est qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas mangé depuis la dispute. Il posa la main sur la fenêtre, et Sasuke sentit une drôle de sensation. Le voir en bas de chez lui était en train de le requinquer, de l'apaiser, ça le rendait plus fort dans sa détermination. En un instant Naruto s'était senti mieux. Sasuke le cherchait, il n'était pas seul. Et pour ce dernier, la douleur qui l'accompagnait par moment depuis le matin n'était plus, mais son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Et ça se répéta lorsque Naruto dessina un cœur de son doigt sur la vitre froide, et qu'il le pointa et se désigna ensuite en formant les syllabes d'un 'je t'aime'.

Ça lui tomba sur la tête. Sasuke venait de comprendre, tout avait l'air si clair et pourtant c'était en même temps tellement trouble. Ce qui venait d'être éclairé avait été de suite assombri. Tout bête, il hocha la tête, vit Naruto se retourner d'un coup et fermer son rideau. Sasuke tourna les talons.

Itachi n'était pas là, et il en fut assez heureux. Se rendant dans sa chambre, il lâcha son sac sur son lit et jeta un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre. Il revoyait le blond, assis là dans le froid…pour lui. Sasuke remua la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant à se débarrasser de se souvenir, et tomba sur un jeu vidéo du blond. Son sourire s'y superposa…son sourire. Sasuke tourna de nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre, regarda vers chez les Uzumaki. Son cœur s'étreignit, lui fit mal, et l'angoisse revint aussi vite que l'irritation. Sasuke n'eut plus aucun doute, il se rendait compte de son attachement à Naruto. Il aurait cru pouvoir le laisser se débrouiller et gérer tout seul, ne pas être concerner ni inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait pas. À chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom, son oreille se tendait, à chaque fois qu'il y avait un rire, il cherchait le sien et son sourire.

Son sourire.

Sasuke ne voyait plus ce qu'il regardait. Il était loin de tout ça. Quand s'était-il mis à l'aimer ? Comment surtout ? Il sortit son téléphone, le fixa un instant, et se retrouva la seconde d'après avec l'appareil à l'oreille. Rien que le répondeur, pas même une sonnerie. Fébrile, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait faire mais n'ayant aucune idée à l'esprit, Sasuke se mit à reculer jusqu'à buter contre son lit et y tomber assis.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

-Sasuke ?

Cette voix le ramena à la réalité, mais toujours un peu gauche dans son attitude, il lâcha avec un étonnement non dissimulé un :

-Nii-san ?

-…Sasuke…qu'est ce que….Itachi comprit de suite que son frère n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Naruto…je…

Pourquoi prendre cet air désespéré ? Dire ce qu'il était sur le point de révéler était difficile pour lui, c'était contraire à tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Ce qu'il s'était promit n'était désormais plus possible. Malheur soit ce Naruto d'être entrer dans sa vie.

-Je veux le voir.

Maintenant que c'était sorti, il se sentait bien mieux, et son visage reprit un air serein qui se fit de plus en plus décidé. Il savait quoi faire et où aller. Itachi le toisa presque puis se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ça y est, il n'y avait plus rien à faire et le voyait.

-Ça ne va pas être simple, tu le sais.

-Ça fait un bout de temps que je suis au courant pour ça, mais avec Naruto ce n'est jamais simple.

-Ça l'aurait vraiment été avec une fille.

-Hn, je sais…ou pas.

Sasuke aurait presque ri de sa bêtise et dépassa son aîné, le sachant sur ses talons, et ils allèrent chez Naruto. Itachi ne vit pas une seule fois son frère s'arrêter, pas une seule fois regarder en arrière. Plus que jamais il était décidé, et il fonçait droit chez son amant avec la ferme intention d'arranger les choses. Itachi savait qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur tous les rêves qu'il avait eus pour son cadet, mais il se consola en se disant qu'il serait heureux, qu'il aurait ce qu'il veut. C'était ça le plus important, et la silhouette lui faisant dos, qui pouvait sembler si frêle par moment était en cet instant aussi solide qu'un roc.

Itachi était fier de son frère, en cet instant précis c'était plus fort que tout.

Chez les Uzumaki, l'ambiance était tendue. Minato avait vu son fils à la fenêtre et la dispute avait commencée. Voyant la conversation à son désavantage, Naruto c'était tût, du moins jusqu'à ce que son père lui apprenne qu'il l'avait inscrit dans une école perdu, où la liberté équivalait au zéro absolu. Leurs voix ne faisaient que monter en décibels à mesure que le plus jeune des deux blonds hurlait son mécontentement. Il lui disait ce qu'il pensait de la situation, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir et qu'il était fatigué de toujours suivre ses plans. On sonna à la porte, et Kushina alla s'enquérir afin que la personne présente revienne plus tard. Elle découvrit les deux Uchiha et remua la tête négativement d'un air désolée.

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

-Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment Kushina, mais je veux voir Naruto.

Elle voulut lui dire de revenir plus tard, mais il s'imposa, la dépassant pour aller jusque là où étaient les éclats de voix. Ils trouvèrent les deux blonds de la maison face à face, se postillonnant pratiquement au visage.

-Je suis ton père ! Alors écoute-moi !

-T'abuses ! Ch'ui ton fils et tu ne me tends même pas l'oreille ! Tu fais le sourd ! Tu crois que ça sera mieux pour moi ! Mais pourquoi ça ne serait pas ce que j'ai déjà le meilleur ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre !

-La vie ce n'est pas d'aller folâtrer avec une personne du même sexe ! Où irait le monde si tous le gens faisaient comme toi !

-Mais putain ! Je ne joue pas, je suis sérieux ! Je l'aime je te dis ! J'y peux rien c'est comme ça ! Et je ne suis pas tout le monde ! Et je m'en balance d'eux ! C'est moi et lui que ça ne concerne pas le genre humain !

-Ça c'est bien vrai, Naruto.

-Sasuke ?

Minato vit la face de son fils s'éclairer et se libérer d'un poids. Lui se tourna vers l'arrivant, hautain et glacial, fusillant sa femme du regard de les avoir laissé ainsi pénétrer chez eux. Sasuke s'inclina poliment, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur Minato. Cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment, il était celui qui allait voler l'avenir de son seul et unique fils.

-Naruto…j'ai compris.

Sasuke se tenait à bonne distance de ces deux là, sans prétentions et en toute simplicité, en fixant Naruto droit dans les yeux. Sa voix était calme :

-Je t'aime aussi…et je n'ai pas envi que l'on se sépare.

Le blond aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser tout en gloussant de contentement. Son Sasuke lui rendait ses sentiments. Il était heureux, si heureux. Ça faisait du bien, il n'était pas seul, il était aimé en retour. Tous ses doutes l'avaient quitté pour le moment. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur, ses yeux luisaient de joie, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

-Sa…

-Arrête Naruto ! Je te dis que c'est fini ! Je t'interdis de retrouver Sasuke !

Minato avait vu l'air hyper heureux de son fils, et il ne supportait pas de voir cette expression tournée vers une personne du même sexe. Il le pointait d'un doigt virulent, décisif. S'il fallait lui faire peur ou même un chantage pour qu'il arrête, alors il était prêt. Mais son fils l'était aussi :

-Papa, arrête de me dicter ce que je dois faire ! Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais tout mon corps me hurle de le faire ! Et c'est là aussi ! Fit Naruto en se frappant le torse au niveau du cœur.

Sasuke sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Il était heureux de l'entendre dire ça, de ne pas se faire rejeter. C'était donc ça aimer ? C'était se sentir bien comme ça ? Il en oubliait tout le reste, voyant juste Naruto verser quelques larmes de rage qu'il essuya bien vite. Sasuke le trouvait beau et avait l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois, c'était comme une fierté. C'était en fait très bizarre, ça le portait, le rendait fort et l'anéantissait en même temps…c'était si bon. Mais malgré tout, Minato continua méchamment :

-S'il veut être une tarlouze, libre à lui ! Un petit…

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur moi ! Mais pas sur lui ! Ça je te l'interdis !

-Il t'a monté contre moi !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour ça !

-Peu importe ! C'est décidé ! demain tu pars dans cette école, et je compte bien t'y laisser jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes tes esprits ! Espèce d'andouille !

-Je te déteste !

Naruto venait de mettre une baffe sonore à son père et comprit de suite son acte, mais il ne s'excusa pas. Il préféra le regarder droit dans les yeux, tendu en attendant la suite. Minato ne réagissait pas, et ni Kushina ni les Uchiha ne pipèrent mots face à ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, Minato passa sa main sur sa joue rougie, lentement, trop lentement. Kushina n'aima pas ça, car la seule fois ou ils s'étaient disputés de la sorte, ils s'étaient séparés. Elle voulut calmer le jeu, dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Minato parla plus vite qu'elle :

-Puisque tu ne veux pas écouter ce que ton père te dit, alors tu peux t'en aller.

-M'…M'en aller ?

-Pars.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux partir de cette maison et de cette famille. Tu n'en fais plus parti.

Naruto accusa le coup. D'accord, il pensait bien que son père était en colère, mais pas au point de le foutre à la porte. Sa mère accourut à se moment là, attrapant son mari par le bras, lui interdisant de dire ça et de s'excuser de suite, mais le regard de son paternel était froid. Naruto remua la tête, découragé de cette situation, mais il ne voulait pas reculer, surtout pas maintenant que Sasuke lui avait avoué devant tout le monde qu'il l'aimait aussi en retour.

-Je vais prendre des affaires et j'y vais.

-Naruto !

-Désolé Maman…mais…mais là, je veux pas lâcher l'affaire.

Naruto jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux Uchiha, et Itachi hocha la tête. Il l'acceptait chez eux, ils étaient là pour lui. Fermant les yeux un instant, troublé et peiné de ce qu'il était en train de décider de faire, Naruto continua :

-Tu sauras où me trouver Maman.

-Mais…

-Et si j'ai besoin d'une de mes affaires, je te préviendrais…d'accord ?

Son fils était en train de braver son homme, et il avait besoin de soutien. Elle lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, du moins l'espérait-elle l'être assez. Lâchant son mari, elle alla serrer son enfant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, lui murmurant qu'elle allait tout faire pour arranger la situation. Naruto la prit dans ses bras, la serra très fortement, puis prit la direction de sa chambre. Du linge, quelques babioles, son ordi et ses cours, et il fut prêt. Jetant un dernier regard sur sa chambre, il referma la porte et rejoignit les Uchiha. Minato était parti s'enfermer dans son bureau, Kushina était en train de parler avec Itachi et Sasuke, et embrassa de nouveau son fils lorsqu'il vint à coté d'elle.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit Poussin, tu me le dis, je te l'amène. Si tu veux passer, tu me préviens et je te dirais si ton père est là. Quand ça se tassera on en reparlera.

-Oui M'man.

-Et pour l'école, ne t'inquiète pas. J'appelle dès demain matin pour dire qu'on annule et tu pourras retourner en cours, ok ?

-Oui.

-Bon…bon je crois que…c'est tout…je n'ai rien oublié ?

-Maman.

-Oui mon Poussin ?

-Je serais juste à coté, ne panique pas comme ça.

-Ok, je vais faire de mon mieux.

-M'man.

-Oui Poussin ?

-Je t'aime.

Naruto la prit dans ses bras, et elle resserra les siens autour de lui. Son fils avait mal et elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir le débarrasser de son mal. Avant qu'il ne suive les Uchiha pour passer le seuil de la maison, elle glissa dans sa main son téléphone portable. Puis elle le regarda partir. Ça lui faisait si mal de le voir s'en aller ainsi, c'était comme le perdre alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais été séparé sous de telles conditions. C'était rare que Kushina ait envie de pleurer.

Sans un mot, Naruto suivit les Uchiha, sa main dans celle de Sasuke. La soirée ? Il ne savait pas trop comment elle s'était passée. Il se voyait arriver, il savait qu'il avait mangé quelque chose, et puis il avait fini dans la chambre de Sasuke où il s'était endormi, envelopper dans les bras de son amant qui s'était fais câlin comme jamais. Sasuke était en train de s'impressionner lui-même, mais il comprenait des choses dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là. Naruto se cala contre lui, étroitement, et l'embrassa plusieurs fois avant de fourrer son visage dans son cou et de s'endormir. Il était fatigué, vraiment très fatigué et comme ça il se sentait rassuré.

Quand le matin sonna, Sasuke découvrit un Naruto déjà bien réveillé et pourtant silencieux. Il fixait par delà la fenêtre un point que seul lui semblait voir. Sasuke soupira et l'enserra contre lui, provoquant une réaction immédiate de son blondinet personnel. Naruto lui offrit un sourire, pas l'un de ceux dont il avait le secret, mais le voir le faire le rassura…à peine. Sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes, Sasuke lui rendit son baiser, le fixant entre ses yeux entrouverts, tandis que son compagnon avait fermé les siens. La sensation du jour précédent ne l'avait pas quitté, et il n'avait pas envi qu'elle le fasse de toute façon. C'était bon, si bon, mais il devait être certain de ce qui se profilait à l'horizon, cela au risque de le voir revenir sur ses dires. Il lui chuchota un :

-Tu es sûr de toi Naruto ? ce sont tes par…

-Ne me demande pas ça.

Sasuke garda le silence, trouvant sa voix si peinée et douloureuse qu'il s'en révolta. Ça l'étonna, et il remit à plus tard les questions lui venant à l'esprit comme savoir si le blond avait lui aussi se genre de réaction à son encontre. Naruto continua :

-Je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne plaisante pas…pas qu'il comprenne pourquoi ou comment ça a pu se passer…juste qu'il accepte ma décision et qu'il me laisse faire ma vie…que ce soit une erreur ou pas.

-Ok.

Voilà, Naruto souriait bien mieux, et Sasuke sentit son cœur revivre. Son petit cœur qu'il avait cru si longtemps mort. Pas étonnant qu'il y avait eu mal, le pauvre avait du se réveiller de sa tombe. Ces idioties le firent sourire, et il descendit le long de son corps. Rien de bien sexuel, il n'avait pas oublié que son frère était là, mais il échangea leurs places. C'était Naruto à présent qui le serrait tout contre lui en le laissant plonger son visage dans son cou et sa chevelure dorée. Ces bras autour de son corps étaient si réconfortant, c'était si bon, qu'il se serait bien rendormi dans cette position.

-Hey, Sasuke.

-Hn ? fit le brun dans un grognement paresseux.

-Tu ne me laisses pas hein.

Une question ? Une affirmation peu assurée ? Sasuke s'en ficha bien, il n'avait qu'une seule réponse qui monta le long de sa gorge et qu'il n'arrêta pas :

-Non.

Naruto se sentit bien et son sourire se bonifia encore alors qu'il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Tout irait bien, tout s'arrangerait…il le savait, sorte d'intuition qui l'angoissait tout de même un peu. Sincèrement être angoissé l'ennuyait, l'attente sur des suppositions et des sensations, étaient bien pire qu'un bon coup de peur qui aurait de suite clarifié la situation. Il y avait des ressentis qu'il détestait, et l'angoisse était vraiment bien placée. Dans cet instant de paix accordé, un petit bruit se fit entendre, une fois puis deux. L'on toquait à la porte.

-Vous êtes réveillés ?

-Oui Itachi.

-Je peux rentrer sans tomber sur un film X live ?

-Hahaha, stupide.

L'aîné des Uchiha entra donc, et sa mine prit une teinte un poil sombre alors que sa bouche fit un bond de coté dans une moue dubitative fort rigolote sur ce visage. La main du blond se crispa sur son brun qui leva les yeux sur son frangin. Ces deux là toujours entrelacés n'avaient pas vraiment envi de bouger, et Itachi ne fit aucune remarque. Ils en avaient assez eues pour le moment, ce n'était pas l'heure d'en remettre une couche.

-Kushina m'a appelé ce matin, elle demande à ce que vous ratiez les cours aujourd'hui. En fait, elle va aller leur expliquer ce qui se passe pour que tu restes dans cette école, alors que ton père avait annoncé qu'il t'en retirait. Elle ne veut pas que tu restes seul Naruto, donc je suis d'accord pour que Sasuke reste avec toi.

-Merci Itachi.

-Hm, je fais ce que je peux. Et ménage ta mère, même si elle fait beaucoup pour toi, ce n'est pas facile.

Naruto hocha sa tête lentement, et pendant un instant il ne donna plus l'impression d'être là. Itachi enchaîna et Sasuke l'écouta à demi, lui faisant un signe quand il partit. La porte aussitôt refermée que le brun lui attrapa la tête à pleine main et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il s'y donna vraiment, voulant le ramener à lui. Combien de temps dura cet échange ? Ils s'en fichèrent bien, et pour que ce soit plus agréable, Sasuke s'était assis sur ses cuisses, les bras passés autour de sa nuque.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, Naruto baissa les yeux. Ils étaient assombris de tout se mal qui était en lui, et Sasuke se fit vraiment doux, l'embrassant sur le front, le bout du nez, les joues. Naruto le regarda bizarrement, et le brun comprit bien que la douleur que son amant avait en lui était là parce qu'il l'avait choisi lui et personne d'autre. Cette chaleur inconnue se répandit de nouveau dans ses veines, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Naruto avait mal afin d'être avec lui, mais gardait la tête haute, alors il allait l'aider comme lui l'avait fais. Contre ses lèvres, il l'entendit murmurer :

-Quand je pense à ce que j'ai dis à mon père, je sais que j'ai eu raison. Mais…ça me fait mal…

Alors Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement. Même lui se surprenait dans sa manière de faire. Il recouvrait ses plaies de cet amour nouveau qu'il venait de comprendre et qu'il ne domptait pas vraiment. Sauvagement, il écrasa son corps contre le sien, lui donnant l'envie d'être au plus près de son petit ami, de l'aider, de le réconforter…

-Tu me comprends enfin.

Le sourire triste de Sasuke fendit le cœur de Naruto qui le fixait. Ses traits se tordirent, et pour ne pas pleurer, il se pencha vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres, encore, toujours. Ils s'étaient compris, ils s'aimaient, et les baisers reprirent jusqu'à leur union totale. Combien de fois l'avait-ils déjà fais jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Ils en avaient perdus le compte, et ça ne changea rien au fait qu'ils eurent l'impression de vraiment le faire pour la première fois.

Naruto sur ses hanches, le brun le regarda avec attention. Il savait qu'on lisait facilement sur le visage de son blond, mais il savait aussi que Naruto souriait bien trop souvent pour que ce soit à chaque fois vraie. La lumière qui jouait sur lui le rendait magnifique, et il était rare que Sasuke ait envi de garder les yeux sur lui pour l'apprécier de cette manière. Quand il vit une goutte de sueur perler sur lui, il passa sa main sur sa nuque et l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser. Naruto se plia à sa volonté et se coucha contre lui, mais ne se laissa pas abattre longtemps, bien qu'il resta calme et muet un moment. Il lui demanda de jouer à un jeu vidéo, activité qui ne demandait pas de parler souvent et qui pouvait bien défouler. Mais cette humeur là disparue très vite et Naruto fut d'attaque à nouveau. Sasuke lui céda.

Quand Kushina vint les prévenir que tout était arrangé, Naruto la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura un tendre merci. Elle porta ses mains dans son dos et le serra gentiment. Elle aimait son fils, et jamais elle ne l'aurait abandonné. Contre de nombreux avis elle lui avait donné naissance, élevé seule, et aimé pour deux. Alors ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait perdre son petit homme, même pour Minato, même pour quelque chose comme ses préférences sexuelles. Il était son fils, son garçon, son sang et sa chair. Elle l'aimait son garçon, l'enfant qu'elle avait mit au monde dans la souffrance et qui lui avait procuré du bonheur dès son premier cri. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait veillé sur lui, aidé à grandir, lui avait montré le monde. De mignon bébé il était devenu un magnifique jeune homme, un joli cœur, un quatre heure pour filles.

Son amour pour lui était inconditionnel, elle ne l'avait pas cherché.

Kushina ne retint pas son sourire, cette pensée venait de l'apaiser. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait tort, ce n'était pas son fils non plus, certainement pas Minato. C'était tout autre chose de bien plus simple mais qui compliquait tout. Elle le rassura, lui affirma que son père comprendrait bientôt et qu'il fallait juste être patient.

Sasuke qui était resté en retrait, avait écouté ses paroles réconfortantes, dévorant des yeux ce couple qu'il aimait. Ils étaient importants pour lui et il était heureux d'avoir compris ça avant de tout perdre. Naruto évita de revenir à ses cotés devant sa mère, mais c'est elle qui l'y poussa en voyant sa mine. Kushina n'avait pas du voir la sienne, avec ses yeux rougies et les petites poches sous eux. Sasuke posa sa main sur sa joue, caressa du bout du pouce ses traits tirés, il leur faisait du mal mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

-Je suis désolé.

Kushina lui offrit un tendre sourire et lui tapota le haut du crâne avant de lui glisser à l'oreille de prendre bien soin de son enfant. Sasuke n'était pas expansif, pourtant il la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la surprit. Puis elle enroula ses bras autour de lui pour le réconforter. Cet enfant n'avait rien demandé lui non plus, c'était comme ça, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, ça pouvait donc continuer.

Non ?

* * *

><p>et c'est à suivre :)<p> 


	21. avec du temps

**Your smile is my weakness.**

**Résumé Chap 20** : Minato a renié son fils en découvrant sa relation. Kushina et Itachi tentent d'arrondir les angles, mais Naruto est chassé de chez lui. La mort dans l'âme d'être ainsi incompris, Naruto s'en va pour vivre avec son petit ami.

_**Chap 21**__** : Avec du temps... **_

Et le lendemain, bien qu'il parut aussi normal qu'à l'accoutumer, Sasuke sut que Naruto n'allait pas bien. L'Uchiha se prit à toujours avoir un œil sur lui, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout, même, cela le rassurait de l'avoir toujours en vue. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce surplus de tendresse, c'était en train de le submerger et il n'avait pas envi de la combattre. C'était comme pour cette haine qu'il avait eu au fond de lui, cette colère rentrée, il vivait avec et l'acceptait. Alors pour ce drôle de sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti envers personne, Sasuke décida qu'il se laisserait emporter. Quand ils allèrent en cours et arrivèrent cote à cote, les autres se posèrent des questions. L'ambiance autour d'eux était étrange, presque douce, trop intime.

-Ça va Naruto ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? fit celui-ci avec un sourire amusé.

-Ben…t'es pas venu depuis un moment en cours, et on a entendu des rumeurs bizarres.

-Ah…non je suis de retour.

-C'est pas la question qui…

Mais Naruto coupa la parole à son ami en se jetant sur Sakura à qui il passa un bras autour du cou, se penchant sur elle pour lui demander les cours qu'il avait raté. Elle avait pris quelques couleurs, mais profita pleinement de ce contact, tirant la langue à Ino qui vint s'accrocher à son bras libre en lui couinant qu'elle serait celle qui l'aiderait. Naruto éclata de rire en leur disant qu'il y en avait assez pour deux, et Lee tenta une approche. L'ambiance était bonne.

-Problème réglé Sasuke ?

-…pas plus que ça Neji…je dirais que ça stagne pour le moment…

-Ça pourrait empirer ? fit Shino.

Sasuke qui ne disait toujours rien, fixant juste son blond, hocha de la tête. C'était déjà bien catastrophique, mais ça pouvait encore empirer. Avec la chance qu'il avait, il ne préférait pas s'avancer. L'espoir faisait peur, il préférait vivre au jour le jour. L'avant bras de Kiba se posa sur son épaule où il s'appuya un peu trop lourdement, mais l'Uchiha maintint son poids, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, et l'Inuzuka le menaça, étrécissant son regard sur lui pour lui faire peur.

-Alors fais gaffe à ton cul, car moi je te louperai pas.

Ça eut l'effet inverse, surtout à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dis et Sasuke éclata de rire. Si Kiba avait su à quoi il venait de penser, il en aurait rougi et se serait sauver à quelques mètres de là pour se mettre à l'abri. Les trois autres bloquèrent sur ça, surtout que le brun n'arrêtait pas. Plus que d'habitude Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent cote à cote, intriguant le petit monde qui évoluait autour d'eux. Sasuke se fichait bien des questions sourdes et des allusions à peines cachées. Il avait Naruto, son frère était d'accord, et lui se sentait enfin bien maintenant qu'il avait accepté. Alors qu'importe ce qu'ils auraient pu dire, ça n'avait pas, ou plutôt plus, d'importance.

Vivre avec lui n'était pas des plus difficile, et parfois Naruto s'isolait un peu et appelait sa mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète trop. Il pouvait dans ces moments là lui parler sans fin, rebondissant toujours sur des sujets improbables. Il passait rarement chez lui, mais Kushina venait parfois pour déposer à manger, quelques courses ou un peu d'argent. Mais ils ne parlaient jamais de Minato et Sasuke voyait que Naruto devenait un peu trop renfermé à son goût bien que souvent il riait et souriait. Mais pour lui, ça restait faux. Autrement il n'était pas plus compliqué que ça, mangeant de tout si on lui faisait la cuisine et étant autrement capable de se nourrir exclusivement de ramens instantanés. Un peu plus fainéant que lui, aimant traîner au lit ou faire du sport n'importe quand. C'était son contraire, mais ils se complétaient bien. Bien plus souvent l'Uchiha se traita d'idiot d'avoir été si aveugle, et pour se faire en quelque sorte pardonner par son amant, il lui offrit un cadeau. Chose rare qui fit même tilter son aîné qui s'en moqua gentiment rien que pour le voir s'emporter. Naruto fût heureux en tout cas et le lui rendit au centuple.

Que pouvait aimer Naruto en lui ? Sasuke préférait ne pas y penser.

En contrepartie, les gestes qu'ils avaient, du moins les attentions, étaient bien plus visibles qu'avant. En cours, en pause, aux repas, à la sortie des classes, ils étaient toujours ensemble, à un pas de l'autre, si ce n'était à se regarder ou à se parler, enfermés dans leur petit monde. Le groupe l'avait plus que remarqué, en fait il le vivait. Même certains professeurs avaient vu se rapprochement, l'un d'eux était venu les mettre en garde pour qu'ils fassent plus attention, les prévenant que ce genre de relation n'était pas accepté par tout le monde. Pour ça, ils étaient déjà au courant, mais ils ne le lui dirent pas ainsi, prenant en considération son conseil. Et puis finalement, un midi, alors que Naruto était en train de piquer de la bouffe dans le bento de son brun tout en couinant de lui laisser les meilleurs morceaux, Kiba lança :

-Vous êtes bizarre.

Autour de lui étaient Neji et Shino qui les fixaient, et Sasuke tout comme Naruto sentirent leurs regards bientôt accompagnés des autres. Naruto s'était crispé, il en avait marre de ce genre de situation car ça l'énervait plus que tout, il n'avait pas besoin que ses amis s'y mettent aussi. Plus que tout, en cet instant précis, Naruto voulait protéger son petit ami.

-On est bizarre, on s'aime et on t'emmerde !

Sasuke avait lancé sa réplique d'un ton sec et sans possibilité de retour, cela avec une hargne qu'il cachait habituellement aux gens. Il devait bien y avoir quelques personnes qui avaient arrêtées de respirer en tout cas, comme Naruto en fait. Lui il était resté bloquer sur le 'on s'aime'. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu. On s'aime ? Pour de vrai ? Il venait de relever la tête d'un coup sec vers le brun qui souriait. Ça voulait dire quoi ? Qu'il plaisantait ?

-Surtout qu'on doit avoir une vie sexuelle d'un tout autre niveau que la tienne, hn Kiba ?

Son amant était en train de se moquer de l'Inuzuka mais tout en étant sérieux. Son cynisme était juste là pour lui dire de se mêler de ses fesses et de les laisser eux avec les leurs. Là, Naruto hallucina, regarda les autres et vit leurs regards. Les paroles étaient en train de faire tilt dans sa tête, il comprenait ce que Sasuke venait de dire, ce que cela impliquait…Et surtout qu'il affirmait devant tout le monde qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble. Ça lui fit si plaisir qu'il piqua un fard et, gêné, tourna la tête alors que Sasuke les bravait pour deux.

-Na…Naruto ? fit Kiba qui n'arriva pas à articuler autre chose.

-…

-Hn, Usuratonkachi ?

Naruto releva les yeux vers eux. Il y avait là de la peur mais aussi beaucoup de défi, en était témoin cette lueur limpide et brillante dans le fond de son regard. Kiba mâcha de l'air tellement il ne savait plus quoi dire, rougissant à son tour en voyant son ami dans cet état, pire quand il le vit faire un petit signe affirmatif, alors il baragouina avec rapidité un :

-Hey, le prenez pas comme ça, ça va…c'est que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un de mes potes devient homo ! Ça me surprends un peu c'est tout ! Je vous aurais cru être des tombeurs ou des coureurs de jupons avec votre style !

-Qui s'en prend à Naruto s'en prend à moi, fit Sasuke en grinçant presque des dents.

-Là en l'occurrence il s'en prenait à nous deux Teme. La voix de Naruto était un peu fluette mais fort amusée, il reprenait du poil de la bête.

-Et alors ?

-Alors j'aurai bien aimé être celui qui lui a dis ça…

Naruto souriait de cette manière qui rendait fou son brun, et il faillit embrasser celui qu'il aimait devant tout le monde, lorsqu'il entendit :

-Pffff, c'est fatiguant de parler à deux têtes brûlées comme vous.

Sasuke découvrit donc un Kiba désabusé qui leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras. Les autres commençaient déjà à se fendre la poire, et le meilleur ami du jeune homme lui fit sur le ton de la confidence :

-Laisse-les Kiba, tu gagneras rien.

-Qu'est ce t'en sais Shino ?

-Hm ? t'as déjà eu la tête avec ces deux là peut-être ?

-Avec Naruto oui !

C'est çaaa…

Shino fit traîner un peu sa voix, s'amusant de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il était si facile à titiller. Ce dernier pour le punir de se moquer ainsi de lui, voulut lui arracher ses lunettes, oubliant les deux autres. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils s'en doutaient, que ce n'était plus vraiment une surprise finalement. Les filles vinrent les féliciter, certaines en pleurant, mais ils s'en fichèrent bien, cherchant à éviter les fangirls yaoistes qui trainaient là et qui venaient de s'assembler en une meute. Certaines étaient en train de faire des suppositions en les observant avec un intérêt pas très net, deux ou trois applaudirent, certaines faisaient des croquis en parlant de piège, et tout un groupe leur avait tourné le dos. Ce n'était pas ce groupe qui était le plus dur à gérer, mais celui qui voulait tout savoir sur qui faisait quoi, comment et de quelle manière, oubliant toute pudeur traditionnelle. Vraiment, Sasuke commença à s'énerver, voulant en pousser une, mais Naruto l'arrêta, riant à son oreille avant de lui souffler :

-Je t'ai trouvé une magnifique épitaphe car si tu commences à les exciter plus, je ne crois pas qu'on survivra. Elle sera : 'sa vie aura été aussi courte que sa patience'

-Abruti ! la tienne sera du style ' sa vie aura été aussi simple que ses idées !'. Non ! J'ai mieux : 'aussi grande que le pois lui servant de cerveau !'

-Hahaha, je t'aime toi, lui souffla Naruto avant de déposer un bisou express sur le bas de sa joue. Ça fit roucouler les plus atteintes, et Neji qui les fixait toujours, eut pour seul commentaire :

-Irrécupérable.

Naruto éclata de rire, se sentant immensément soulagé, et lui tira la langue d'un air espiègle avant d'attraper la main de son brun et de le tirer à sa suite. D'autres dans la salle les regardait de haut, il entendit parfaitement quelques insultes, mais il s'en ficha bien. Sasuke avait enroulé ses doigts dans les siens et seul ceci lui importait. Aujourd'hui, contre toutes attentes, il savait que son amant l'aimait et ne jouait plus simplement avec lui pour son corps. Ils étaient passés d'amis avec compensation à amants amoureux. Naruto le fit buter contre les filles, s'en ficha bien, quitta la salle de classe et l'amena dans un coin qu'il avait repéré, plus calme, où il l'embrassa tout en lui tenant les deux mains. Sasuke qui le fixait, ferma les yeux et lui rendit son baiser en se fichant bien d'être entravé, ce qui le rendit encore plus heureux. Quand il se sépara de lui, Naruto lécha la bave qui avait coulé sur son menton, et l'embrassa encore par deux fois très vite. Il avait retrouvé son sourire, son vrai sourire, comme si la dispute d'avec son père n'avait jamais eu lieu, et cela apaisa le brun qui ne put se retenir de le lui rendre.

-Merci Teme d'avoir fais ça.

-Hn.

-Mais tu m'as foutu la trouille, préviens moi la prochaine fois. J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque. Naruto écrasa son poing sur son épaule avec une lenteur toute contrôlée.

-Comment ça ?

-T'aurais fais quoi s'ils m'avaient rejeté ? s'ils nous avaient rejetés ?

-…on aurait continué non ?

-…ben…ouais.

-T'as ta réponse, les autres j'en ai rien à battre, y'a très peu de gens qui comptent pour moi, et toi tu en fais parti, pas eux.

Naruto fut tellement soulagé de ne pas avoir bravé son père pour rien, qu'il l'attrapa à pleine main par les fesses pour l'écraser contre lui. Sasuke avait envi de lui dire qu'ils avaient gagnés une bataille mais pas la guerre et maintenant qu'ils s'étaient repris, les alliés étaient peut être devenu des ennemis. Lui dire ça et le voir perdre ce joli excitant facial qu'il venait à peine de récupérer ? Oh que non, il n'oserait pas. À la place, il l'agrippa de la même manière et échangea un baiser réellement bestial. Le blond avait envi de le renverser sur un des bureaux, de le débarrasser de son pantalon et de le pénétrer sans prendre le temps de se débarrasser du sien. Il voulait se sentir en lui et l'aimer. S'il le dévorait maintenant…

-On va rater le cours si on n'y va pas Dobe.

Où comment casser l'ambiance par Sasuke, première leçon. Mais il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour le résigner à se plier bêtement à ça alors qu'il pouvait avoir bien mieux. Le sourire carnassier de son blond lui plut assez pour ne pas le faire râler, et Sasuke le laissa l'emmener loin d'ici, en direction du Paradis et ce sans raccourcis. Leur disparition avait attiré quelques questions, mais personne n'avait lâché le morceau à l'arrivée du professeur qui s'en était inquiété. Il n'avait de toute façon pas vouloir savoir ce qui se cachait derrière les quelques rires amusés qui lui firent comprendre ou du moins imaginer certaines choses ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer dans cet établissement. Il les avait vu proche après tout et les avait déjà prévenus, s'ils n'écoutaient pas et se faisaient prendre, il n'y serait pour rien.

Les deux garçons ne revinrent que l'heure suivante, frais et pimpant, s'attirant de nombreux regards curieux et d'autres beaucoup moins. Malgré son engouement Naruto se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas comme dans les contes de fée avec un bon coup de baguette magique pour que la bénédiction du monde leur soit donnée. Il en avait fais l'amère expérience avec son père qui, bien qu'il l'avait conçu et vu grandir, l'avait rejeté. Alors il y avait peu d'espoir avec ces parfaits étranger à son sang, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis moins du quart du temps qu'il avait vécu. Des filles commencèrent à venir roucouler autour d'eux, ayant encore plus l'air de folles qu'avant, mais ce qui surprit le plus Naruto fut le groupe le plus proche d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'en avoir après eux, si ce n'était Neji qui le regardait assez bizarrement, mais ils parlaient en toute simplicité, et l'autre cours commençant bientôt, ils apprirent un changement de salle. Toute la classe se prépara donc à partir, et c'est là que Naruto osa enfin demander ce qui le démangeait :

-Hey, les mecs !

-Quoi ? firent-ils en chœur.

-Vous prenez ça comme ça ? C'est tout ?

-Le fais que tu sois gay ? sembla vouloir vérifier Lee.

-Ouais.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Demanda Shikamaru en baillant déjà d'ennui.

-Ben…

Naruto ne savait pas comment expliquer la situation dans laquelle il était, et la mine boudeuse de Kiba qui donnait l'impression de ne jamais en avoir été gêné ne l'aida pas. Les autres le regardaient normalement. Avec eux, il n'y aurait pas de cauchemars.

-Bon ramène ton p'tit cul par là, on va t'expliquer.

-M'expliquer quoi, Kiba ?

-Que c'était comme le nez au milieu de la figure votre relation, on s'en doutait depuis…depuis quand déjà Shino ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, s'en fichant bien, comptant les billets du pari qu'il venait de gagner. Neji qui était juste à coté de lui et qui regardait les billets, posa enfin les yeux sur eux. Il avait perdu à deux mois près, s'était désolant. Naruto n'y fit pas attention, et seul Sasuke le remarqua vraiment. Alors lorsqu'il se retrouva près de lui, l'Uchiha lui demanda de sa voix la plus neutre possible :

-Quoi.

Neji le fixa, restant mystérieux sur ce qu'il pensait. Sasuke ne perdit pas pour autant son calme et, le défiant du coin de l'œil, reprit sur un ton qui ne se voulait pas trop dur :

-Quelque chose à redire peut-être ?

-…non. T'es le même…bien que je vous vois sous un nouveau jour…mais t'es le même, oui…et lui aussi…je suppose que tout est normal.

-…habitues-toi s'y, j'ai pas l'intention de lâcher l'Usuratonkachi.

-À ta place je ne m'inquiéterai pas trop de nous…mais des autres.

-Kukuku, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir le monde pour ennemi.

-Et lui ?

Sasuke tiqua à cette question qui ne demandait aucune réponse, et il eut envi de rattraper l'autre jeune homme lorsqu'il le vit s'en aller. Mais il ne le fit pas, son corps stoppant de lui-même. Ce que les autres pensaient, il s'en foutait royalement, mais ce que Naruto pouvait ressentir, c'était aujourd'hui une autre histoire. Il l'observa tranquillement, cherchant une faille, mais Naruto continua d'être lui-même, et lui offrit un magnifique sourire qui le rassura. Il arrivait pratiquement à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, alors pour le moment, il n'allait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça.

Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour Naruto. Si quelqu'un tentait de le rabaisser, le blond ne serait pas un ange. Il avait beau être gentil, il savait aussi bien que lui se servir de ses poings, bien mieux que de sa verve d'ailleurs. Sasuke le rejoignit dans le couloir et se posta sur sa droite, mains dans les poches, et démarche nonchalante. Il savait ce que Naruto avait fait pour lui, il savait donc jusqu'à quel point il était important à ses yeux. Ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser, il s'en fichait. Il y avait Naruto, il y avait eux, et entre ces deux camps un trou béant. Personne ne pouvait équivaloir celui avec qui il était.

Dernièrement, il souriait tellement qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire.

* * *

><p>Sasuke était tranquillement appuyé contre un mur, éclairé par une lumière bleu d'un néon tout proche qui lui donnait une froideur encore plus apparente qu'à son habitude. Des tâches brunes lui barrèrent le visage en deux, et il fronça du nez avant d'y porter un doigt, dégoûté. À ses pieds venait de rouler deux petites dents. La voix de son blond claqua un peu sèche, mais se voulant douce pour lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas Sasuke qui l'avait mis sur les nerfs.<p>

-Désolé.

-Hmpf.

Naruto toisa de haut l'homme à terre, lui demandant s'il avait encore quelque chose à rajouter, mais l'autre remua la tête négativement en pleurant pratiquement. Se frottant le poing, le blond donnait l'impression d'être encore sur le point de le frapper, mais il ne le fit pas, se les massant juste.

-Fini, Usuratonkachi ?

-Ouais.

Sasuke décolla de son mur, laissant la lueur froide jouer sur sa peau blanche, lui donnant un air fantomatique, presque d'outre-tombe, dont la tenue noire n'améliorait rien. Son maquillage même, creusait son regard, approfondissant ses orbites. Il s'approcha assez du blond, tout en ayant les mains dans les poches, et sentit Naruto lui attraper son col pour le tirer à lui et l'embrasser. Participant activement au baiser, Sasuke se ficha bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient pensés, car l'homme à terre n'était pas seul, mais ils avaient tous le cul au sol, laminés par son blond de compagnon.

-La prochaine fois que tu reparles d'homo, fais gaffe à c'que tu baves, pauvre tâche.

Théoriquement, le groupe n'avait pas eu tort, deux hommes ensembles étaient catalogués homo lorsqu'ils faisaient ce à quoi ils s'adonnaient, sauf que Naruto ne se considérait pas comme tel. Bien problématique lorsqu'on aime et couche avec un mec alors qu'on en est soi-même un. L'Uchiha leur jeta un dernier regard en coin alors que Naruto l'entraînait, main dans la main, vers les toilettes publique qu'il avait repérées un peu plus loin. Il le laissa se débarbouillé.

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien toi ? Sa voix était toujours assez agressive.

-Hn ?

-Contre ces pauvres cons !

-Tu gueules pour deux, ça suffit non ?

-Non ! J'aimerai que tu participes !

-Naruto.

-Quoi !

Tu connais mon avis sur la question, pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi. L'avis des autres je m'en balance, s'ils ne sont pas content alors je les évite ou ils m'évitent et basta. On est pratiquement sept milliards sur terre, ils n'ont qu'à tourner la tête pour trouver quelqu'un qui leur plaira ou lui cracher à la face.

-…tu me fatigues Uchiha.

-Je suis né pour ça.

Sasuke retint à peine un sourire et l'embrassa, ramenant un sourire sur le visage de son amant. Quelques mois étaient passés, et Minato ne voulait toujours pas revoir son fils ni lui pardonner ou accepter quoi que ce soit. Naruto cherchait parfois à prendre contact, mais son paternel restait catégorique sur la question. À chaque échec, il n'en devenait que plus passionné et déterminé, même si par moment il s'essoufflait et perdait patience. En venir aux poings était cependant une nouveauté qui n'amusait pas tant que ça Sasuke.

-On rentre ? on a cours demain…

-Hn.

Naruto évitait toujours le sujet de ses parents et ne voulait pas en parler plus que ça. Sasuke par moment, avait envi de lui dire de repartir, de retourner vers eux et d'être en paix. Seulement il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, c'était peut être égoïste, mais depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il l'aimait, il n'était plus question de le lâcher.

-Sasuke, t'écoutes c'que j'te dis ?

-Hn.

-Pfff, si t'en a marre t'as qu'à le dire et…

Et il ne le laissa pas parler. Depuis peu Naruto avait aussi ces sautes d'humeurs bien que le fond de sa pensée n'était jamais des plus sérieux. Le blond le testait, consciemment ou non, il s'en était rendu compte en lui disant sous le coup de la colère de s'en aller. Ça avait la seule fois où il l'avait sorti. Naruto n'avait plus su parler et lui avait mis une droite, avant de sortir se calmer dans le parc. Quand il était revenu, ils ne s'étaient pas excusés, par contre, ils s'étaient sautés dessus joyeusement et un peu brutalement.

Ils passèrent devant chez le blond en rentrant, et ce dernier évita d'y jeter un seul coup d'œil. Il resta toutefois aux cotés de son brun, le collant un peu trop. Naruto était très têtu, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Combien de fois étaient-ils passés ainsi devant chez lui ? Cela sans un regard ? Par moment, il était allé chez lui, sachant que son père était là. Mais Minato l'avait soit ignoré, soit poussé à bout, et Naruto était parti une fois en claquant la porte en oubliant Sasuke derrière lui. L'Uchiha avait fait une courbette polie devant ses parents avant de le suivre. Il n'aimait pas le voir si mal avec eux, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le leur rendre.

Ce soir là, Naruto qui était sur les nerfs n'y alla pas, fixant droit devant lui pour ne pas céder à son envi d'entrer dans cette maison et de faire comprendre à son père par la force s'il le fallait qu'il était tout à fais normal. Arrivé chez les Uchiha, Sasuke sentit une main possessive sur sa fesse, et ses lèvres s'apposèrent sur sa gorge dans un effleurement insuffisant pour Sasuke qui posa sa main sur sa nuque, le pressant un peu plus contre lui. Itachi lui avait dis qu'il prenait soin de Naruto et que ça se voyait, mais il s'en fichait. Par moment il en avait envi, alors il le faisait juste, tout comme par moment il l'envoyait promener sans détours.

Et pendant qu'ils se câlinaient, l'ambiance était tout autre non loin de là. Kushina les avait vu passer et s'énerva, tapotant du bout de l'index sur un meuble près d'elle. Depuis que son fils avait quitté le nid, elle avait essayé de raisonner son homme, de parlementer, de lui faire entendre raison par tous les moyens possible et inimaginable. Mais là c'était trop, vraiment trop. Elle avait vu l'air attristé et perdu de son poussin une fois de trop, et ce soir Minato ne s'en tirerait pas en évitant le sujet. Ce soir, pas de diner. Kushina n'avait pas l'esprit à faire sa popote à monsieur, oh non, elle avait d'autres projets pour lui et ils ne concernaient pas un certain devoir conjugal. Avec un calme qui lui était souvent infidèle, elle alla s'asseoir dans le salon, et attendit patiemment son heure.

Minato entra dans la maison et la trouva inhabituellement calme. Il appela sa femme mais n'entendit pas sa réponse. L'angoisse commença à se creuser une place au beau milieu de ses tripes, et il se déchaussa vite fait pour la chercher. En entrant, il sentit une étrange aura dans le salon et y pénétra. Il ne vit qu'une ombre noire qui vola jusqu'à lui à une telle vitesse qu'il ne put éviter le coup qu'il se prit en pleine mâchoire et qui le déstabilisa. Sur les fesses, Minato leva la tête vers sa femme tout en se frottant la joue. C'était lui ou Kushina venait de découvrir des crocs, une langue de serpents et des cheveux vivants qui s'étaient redressés derrière elle en se mouvant ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait mangé pour avoir des hallucinations de la sorte ?

-Tu fais chier Minato !

-Que ?

Sa femme avait repris son accent d'Osaka, et ça, ça n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Il en avait été tellement surpris qu'il la regarda bêtement, et se fut elle qui l'attrapa par le col pour le relever à demi. Elle était vraiment sur les nerfs, car c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle montrait toute la force qu'elle avait et qu'elle pouvait être plus forte qu'un homme. Déglutissant difficilement, il l'entendit hurler :

-Y'en a marre ! tu m'as obligé à le voir prendre une telle décision ! À le voir souffrir ! Mon Poussin ! T'as qu'un seul fils ! Merde ! Tu ne vas pas nous le perdre pour ça ! Qu'il te fasse ou non des petits enfants, c'est ton fils ! Tu m'énerves sérieusement Minato ! Fais gaffe à toi !

-Mais…

-Mais quoi ! Ton seul fils je te dis ! Tu l'as élevé toute ta vie, tu l'as aimé, dorloter, câliner, rassurer, aider et j'en passe ! Et juste parce qu'il ne fait pas ce que tu veux tu le jettes ! Il est beau ton amour ! Vraiment profond !

-Ne doutes pas du fait que je l'aime !

-Alors quoi ! Réveille-toi imbécile ! Tu feras quoi s'il tombe malade, s'il n'ose plus venir nous voir ni nous parler de peur de se faire jeter !

-Ku…

-Non ! Non, non et non ! J'ai dis non ! Imagine qu'il arrête sa relation avec Sasuke. Et ensuite ! Ensuite qui te dit qu'il te parlera un jour de ce qui le préoccupe s'il revient habiter avec nous ? Il aura peur que tu le rejettes, que tu refuses son avis ! Il s'éloignera de nous car plus rien ne sera plus pareil ! Tu peux comprendre ça ! Il a réfléchi autant que toi à la question, j'en suis sure ! C'est une grosse décision, et ce genre là il y réfléchit toujours dans tous les sens. Même s'il n'est pas le plus futé du monde, quand c'est sérieux il a un cerveau ! Il est prêt à faire se sacrifice ! Naruto il…fais confiance à ton fils !

Elle le tenait à présent à deux mains, le maintenant à son niveau pour lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la face.

-Mais Kushina je…

-Ça suffit maintenant les caprices ! Il est ce qu'il est bordel !

-Mais…

Elle le fixa avec une telle colère qu'il ravala ses paroles. Il se souvenait de se regard, c'était celui qu'elle avait eu en le quittant des années auparavant. Minato savait qu'il devait faire attention, que ses paroles couteraient chères, mais sa femme secoua la tête de découragement, dégoûté de le voir autant réfléchir sur une action qu'elle aurait voulu instinctive. Elle le repoussa.

-Si tu as faim, il n'y a rien. Je vais me coucher.

-Kushina…

Mais elle n'avait pas envi de l'écouter, ayant vu sur sa face le refus d'accepter le désir de son fils. Elle se coucha, las, et laissa quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues. Où avait-elle raté son éducation ? Que fallait-il faire pour que tout aille bien ? Elle qui voulait rester neutre, était déchirée entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Aimer ça faisait si mal, elle avait cru oublier.

Minato était resté au sol, les paroles de sa femme l'ayant retourné. Son expression démoniaque lui avait remuée aussi les tripes, et il soupira. Il savait tout ça, il y avait pensé, mais c'était si dur. Il avait essayé d'avoir un enfant avec elle si longtemps, et puis lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés elle était enfin tombée enceinte. Elle avait faillit le perdre à la naissance, et elle aussi avait failli y laisser la vie, et il n'avait rien pu faire puisqu'il n'avait même pas su qu'elle le portait. Sa femme souffrait, son fils aussi, et lui n'était pas en reste. Minato eut un sourire amusé bien qu'un peu triste. Il pouvait mettre fin à leurs souffrances, mais la sienne ? La taire ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, voulut aller à son bureau et croisa sur son chemin un portrait accroché dans un coin. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il était là ce cadre, qu'il l'avait oublié.

Comment avait-il pu ?

Son fils tout sourire à l'âge de dix ans, tenant dans ses mains un tuba alors qu'il nageait pour l'éternité avec un dauphin. À coté, un autre portrait de Naruto un peu plus vieux, mais toujours son magnifique sourire et ses yeux brillants de malice. Son enfant, son seul et unique enfant qui était sa fierté. Il l'aimait comme un fou et le perdre serait terrible pour lui. Kushina avait raison. Si son fils était malade et ne venait pas le leur dire de peur de ne plus les intéresser, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à sa mort et plus loin encore. Minato regardait ses mains, se rappelant du poids de son fils la première fois qu'il l'avait porté, de la sensation de devoir protégé ce petit être indéfiniment. Il avait bien grandi ce petit démon. Il caressa le cadre de bois de son fiston.

-T'es vraiment un gamin imprévisible fils.

Lentement, Minato alla rejoindre Kushina qui sentit les bras de son mari se nouer contre elle, et son corps se pressa contre le sien. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur l'épaule, lui demandant de ne plus pleurer. Minato avait pris sa décision, et il était temps de l'en informer. D'une voix basse et douce, il lui murmura :

-Kushina…J'aime Naruto…plus que tout. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il pense, je n'aime pas ça…le voir devenir adulte c'est dur…Et le voir prendre une telle voie l'est encore plus…mais tu as raisons. Si demain l'on m'appelle pour me dire qu'il est mort…je…je n'ai même pas envie de l'imaginer.

Kushina se frotta les yeux, séchant ses larmes, et Minato l'embrassa encore comme pour se faire pardonner. Elle se sentait un peu mieux.

-Kushina.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime…merci de rester avec un idiot comme moi.

-Tu n'es pas idiot Minato, juste un peu bouché sur certains sujets…tout comme ton fils.

-Hahaha, tu n'es pas en reste Chérie.

-Je sais, huhuhu. Dis, je peux appeler notre cher fiston maintenant ? Mon Poussin me manque, et je voudrais qu'on lui dise que tu es prêt.

Un petit silence s'éternisa dans cette pièce qui semblait si grande alors que ce n'était pas le cas. La chaleur de son corps n'était plus suffisante pour la rassurer, pas même le refuge qu'offraient ses bras. Elle voulait qu'il lui réponde, et Minato murmura tout contre son oreille :

-Kushina…

-Oui ?

-…je…je ne peux pas te garantir que je vais accepter tout ça facilement en les voyant ensemble. Ça me reste toujours en travers de la gorge…mais je n'ai qu'un fils…Et je l'aime trop pour ne plus le voir et couper les ponts de cette manière. Il me manque…

-Je sais mon Cœur. Tu l'appelles ?

-…il va raccrocher.

-Pffff, non t'es bien idiot en fait.

Elle s'était redressée pour attraper le téléphone, tapant avec impatience le numéro de son fils. Ça ne décrochait pas, et elle combla le silence de la pièce en parlant d'Itachi et de son mal avec cette situation. Kushina avait discuté avec lui pendant de long moment, cherchant à comprendre son point de vue, cherchant à savoir comment il faisait pour prendre tout ça avec ce calme. Minato sécha ses joues mouillées, l'y embrassa avec une tendresse infinie. Elle l'aimait cet homme, et c'était un déchirement que de ne pas arriver à être d'accord avec lui. Mais elle aimait tout autant son fils, sans doute bien plus que lui.

-Minato ?

-Oui ?

-…comment ?

-Comment quoi ?

-Comment tu…pourquoi tu acceptes ?

-…parce que je n'ai qu'un fils, et que toi je t'avais déjà perdu. Malgré tout je l'aime autant, c'est juste sa décision qui me fait mal…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son expression reflétait toute sa pensée. Soulagée, elle ne put se retenir de sourire, pleurant en même temps de ce répit qu'elle ressentait, son angoisse l'ayant quittée pour le moment. Il l'embrassa, le téléphone tomba près d'eux, et Minato commença à devenir plus entreprenant, mais Kushina se redressa d'un coup sec, une flamme dansant dans ses yeux.

-On va y aller.

-Hein ?

-On va chez les Uchiha, allez !

-Quoi ?

-Deviens pas gâteux où c'est direct la maison de retraite papy, tu veux un sonophone peut être ?

-Papy j'aimerai bien.

-Commence pas Minato. Le pauvre homme soupira, et ficha sa main dans la sienne.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Kushina l'embrassa, gloussant de bonheur. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, mais elle voulait tellement qu'ils se réconcilient au plus vite. Minato se retrouva au pied de l'immeuble des garçons si vite qu'il avait eu l'impression de transplaner. Il tenta de la stopper lorsqu'elle se faufila dans l'entrée en même temps qu'un homme sortait de l'immeuble. Elle l'embarqua jusqu'à l'ascenseur qu'elle connaissait si bien en lui lançant un grand merci, sourire et clin d'œil à l'appui. Minato aurait voulu se cacher lorsqu'elle éclata la porte de ses poings, manquant de la briser sous la violence de ses coups.

Celui qui lui ouvrit fut son fils, dont la face portant l'agacement de se faire déranger changea en une expression emplie de surprise.

Il fallait dire qu'il était en jean déboutonné, un suçon sur la poitrine et la gorge, avec un tee-shirt en travers de l'épaule. Ses cheveux en bataille et la lueur enfiévrée de son regard étaient d'autres pistes si besoin en était, de savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire. Naruto referma la porte en la claquant à leur nez, enfilant son haut rapidement puis leur rouvrit. Cette fois-ci, il les fixa tour à tour, incertain de ce qu'ils voulaient, et il paniqua un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit dans son dos la présence de son amant qui ne portait pas grand-chose lui aussi. Naruto l'entendit s'excuser poliment pour aller s'habiller et le silence repris entre les trois parents. Kushina voulu l'avertir de la bonne nouvelle, qu'il ne servait à rien d'avoir tant de peur gravée sur les traits, lorsqu'elle se fit prendre de vitesse par Minato :

-Tu es sûr de toi fiston ?

Son fils avait perdu du poids, avait de légères poches sous les yeux, et lui montrait parfaitement que sa reconnaissance était importante à ses yeux pour être bien. Si ce n'était dans ses paroles, ça l'était déjà physiquement. Naruto avala sa salive, pensa si vite à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, mais sa réponse fut très simple, très claire :

-Oui Pa.

-Comme à ton habitude…une réponse rapide et stupide, comme ta mè…

Naruto lui fait signe de rien dire, passant sa main à l'horizontale devant sa gorge en prenant un air paniqué qui fit comprendre à son blond de père que sa femme était à un pas de lui et qu'elle le fixait déjà d'un air courroucé en l'attente de ce qui allait suivre. Il toussota, le remercia d'un geste dont seul son fils comprenait toujours la signification, puis enchaîna :

-Et ton avenir ? Le geste de recul de son fils ne lui échappa pas.

-On ne va pas discuter de ça sur le pallier, hein Pa ?

-…non.

-Entrez donc et installez-vous dans le salon.

Minato découvrit l'univers des Uchiha, simple mais luxueux, accueillant même si froid, direct et pourtant empli de mystère. N'étant pas très à l'aise, il alla s'installer sur le canapé, s'habituant de nouveau à cette ambiance qu'il avait connu des années plus tôt en apprenant à connaître Fugaku et Mikoto. Sasuke revint pour préparer du thé, laissant son blond entre leurs mains. Naruto s'était assis non loin d'eux, ne sachant pas vraiment quel ton prendre. Kushina l'encouragea d'un sourire.

-Le…le seul truc gênant se sera ma vie de famille, non ? c'est ça qui te bloque, hein Pa, que je ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants…c'est bien ça ?

-…pas que fils, l'idée que tu puisses faire ça avec un autre homme me dérange autant sinon plus. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes mal.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit moi que ça va gêner mais plutôt ceux qui nous entourent Pa. Je l'ai déjà dis à nos amis, et ils nous prennent comme on est. Certains nous ont tournés le dos, c'est bête…mais je peux vivre sans eux. Nous on vie notre vie et ça ira, c'est le regard des autres qui sera parfois dérangeant. Mais tu sais quoi ?

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire ?

-Hahaha, ouais, fit Naruto avec un énorme sourire, si heureux que son père l'écoute enfin avec raison. En fait, le regard des autres, on n'en a rien à foutre.

Naruto avait l'air si bien et si fort à cet instant que sa mère pensa que tout irait bien. Minato avait la bouche entrouverte devant tant de convictions et se fut encore plus flagrant lorsque Sasuke déposa les tasses de thé devant eux. Le regard de son fils était porteur de tant d'amour qu'il en aurait rougi. L'amant de son enfant prit place sur l'accoudoir près de ce dernier et passa naturellement un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne. Avoir un geste tendre et surtout intime de la part de Sasuke devant un public était un miracle, mais là, le blond ne savait même pas comment nommer la chose. S'étant raidit, Naruto attendit les réactions de ses parents, surtout que Sasuke souffla :

-Chez moi, je peux faire ce que je veux Usuratonkachi.

Minato les observa, et il vit que Sasuke agissait avec naturel, ne se forçant pas le moins du monde tout comme son propre fils, bien que chaque regards de ce dernier sur lui étaient chargés de peur. Sasuke prit une tasse de thé et en prit une petite gorgée. Il avait l'air si serein par rapport à la première fois où il l'avait vu venir chez eux. Ces deux pourraient abattre des montagnes à la condition d'être à deux. Que pouvait-il faire face à ça ?

-Je vais faire un effort.

-Hein ?

Naruto planta ses yeux dans ceux aussi bleus que les siens. Ils étaient si ronds que Minato en eut un petit choc. Son fils n'osait croire à cet espoir qu'il venait de lui faire entrevoir. Le bonheur qui y luisait lui paraissait si étrange, et pourtant, elle le confortait dans ce qu'il allait dire :

-…pour vous…ensemble. Minato gigota son index entre eux deux.

-Tu…tu veux bien qu'on reste ensemble ?

Minato voulut lui dire oui de suite, mais sa voix n'était pas du même avis. N'arrivant pas à faire mieux, il remua la tête affirmativement, et se fut quand il baissa les yeux qu'il chuchota un minuscule :

-Oui.

Pour le moment il ne pouvait faire mieux, ni le dire en le regardant dans les yeux. Un large sourire couvrit la face du blond d'une oreille à l'autre, et Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser avant de décoller sur son père qu'il serra d'une étreinte vivace et heureuse. Minato entendit son fils le remercier au creux de son oreille, et la pression de ses bras se fit un peu plus forte sur lui. Il aimait son fils, vraiment, et lui rendit son accolade en pensant avoir fais le bon choix. Kushina les serra à son tour dans ses bras, si heureuse de les voir se réconcilier, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Sanglotant un peu trop, se fut ses deux hommes qui la consolèrent, la prenant dans leurs bras pour la câliner tendrement tout en lui adressant quelques mots gentils. Sasuke en fut un peu jaloux, bien trop envieux. Pour un rien il pouvait se sentir seul, et aujourd'hui cela lui pesait. Comment avait-il fait avant ? Il ne savait plus et ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Kushina tendit les bras vers lui pour qu'il les rejoigne dans cette embrassade familiale. C'était comme l'accepter dans la famille, et il eut du mal à cacher ses émotions, attendant juste un signe de Minato. S'il lui permettait alors il approcherait, même si ce n'était presque rien, un tout petit rien, ça resterait un espoir. Minato lui fit une place, et la face chargée d'émotion, l'Uchiha les rejoignit dans ce câlin collectif.

Minato regarda ce petit monde dans ses bras, et lorgna un moment sur Sasuke. Il aimait bien cet enfant malgré tout, et il espérait que ça continuerait. Ça restait le gamin qu'il avait connu enfant et qu'il connaissait avant de savoir qu'il se tapait son fils…ou bien le contraire ? Il ne préférait pas imaginer. C'est là qu'il remarqua que son fils le regardait, et Naruto lui demanda silencieusement :

-Pa ? pourquoi tu rougis ?

Cela lui fit prendre quelques couleurs de plus et avoir un rire assez gêné, mais il ne répondit pas pour ne pas avouer toutes ces pensées qu'il avait, et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fiston puis embrassa sa femme qui venait de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Contre ces deux là il ne pouvait rien, surtout elle qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire au plus profond de lui. Kushina lui éclata le menton en se redressant trop vite, tellement heureuse, et essuya ses joues mouillées.

-Et si on allait fêter ça quelque part ? Je vais appeler ! Je te pique votre téléphone Sasuke.

-Hn.

Kushina n'avait pas sourit ainsi depuis tant de temps que cela ragaillardi Minato qui la regarda filer dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle laissait le trio de garçons ensemble. Minato revint à eux deux, et le plus calmement possible il leur demanda :

-J'aimerais cependant que vous ne soyez pas trop…démonstratifs, devant moi.

-…

-Pas trop de…enfin vous voyez quoi ? fit Minato en essuyant un frisson désagréable.

-Ok Pa ! Naruto lui tapota si fort l'épaule que le pauvre père se plia pratiquement en deux, faisant sourire Sasuke qui était soulagé que tout s'arrange.

-Merci fils, et une dernière chose.

-Ouais ?

-Ta chambre t'attend.

L'expression de Naruto fut la surprise, tellement grande, que se fut le coup de coude de l'Uchiha qui le tira de son état figé. Revenir chez lui ? Ok, ça lui aurait bien fait plaisir au début, mais maintenant…

D-ésolé Pa…je peux pas.

-…pardon ? Comment ça tu ne 'peux pas' ?

-Ben c'est qu'en fait…

-Sasuke ! Naruto ! J'entre ! cachez-vous ou mettez quelque chose !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Itachi qui pénétra chez lui la tête baissée et les yeux pratiquement fermés, de peur de tomber sur un quelconque tableau trop dénudé. Il continua sur le même ton rapide qu'il devait prendre quelques affaires dans sa chambre et qu'il repartait très vite chez Konan. Mais comme le silence était bizarre, il leva la tête, ne se préoccupant plus de ses chaussures qu'il était en train d'enlever. Il avait bien entendu des voix non ? Il découvrit pourquoi. Kushina hurla presque de joie au téléphone en annonçant qu'elle voulait deux places de plus, perçant les oreilles de son pauvre interlocuteur.

-Deux places de plus pour quoi ? euh…il se passe quoi là ?

Pourquoi Minato et Kushina était là ? Il était parti si longtemps pour ne pas savoir quand ils s'étaient réconciliés ? Combien d'épisode avait-il loupé là ? Sasuke se dévoua pour le rejoindre et lui expliquer ce qui se passait, laissant à Naruto la responsabilité d'expliquer à son père pourquoi il voulait rester ici. Pour avoir toute son attention, il lui toucha la main, puis reprit comme si personne ne les avait interrompus :

-Pa…je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes de nouveau dans tous tes états, mais voilà, Itachi a décidé de nous laisser cet appart, et depuis deux mois on vit pratiquement sans personne d'autre ici que nous deux.

-Quoi ?

-Il est parti vivre chez Konan et nous à laisser cet appart, c'est ce que je te dis.

-…s…seuls ?...en…couple ? Naruto hocha la tête, et son père eut un mal de chien à avaler sa salive. Tu…tu ne vas pas…revenir à la maison ?

-…pas à temps plein ?

Minato était en train de se faire enlever son bébé, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Kushina qui avait été au courant du départ d'Itachi, mit fin rapidement à sa conversation, confirmant les places et faisant signe à Itachi d'appeler Konan pour la prévenir qu'elle avait organisé quelque chose.

-J'ai pris un job d'étudiant, je paie ma part ici, et j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre avec Sasuke…même si vivre avec vous me manque par moment…mais…

-Ne fais pas cette tête Minato, notre fils a grandi…même si partir si tôt c'est…trop tôt ? Kushina se jeta sur son fiston adoré, le serrant dans ses bras. Mais il faut bien que le moineau quitte le nid pour devenir un mignon petit oiseau.

- Mignon et petit c'est de trop M'man.

Elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa sur la joue, alors que Naruto se fit comme protecteur en passant un bras autour d'elle. Son fils avait terriblement mûrit. Minato loucha vers Sasuke et Kushina préféra intervenir :

-Et puis c'est toi qui lui a dis de partir, alors tu ne vas pas le forcer à revenir maintenant que tout va bien s'il veut rester ici.

-Et ce sera sans doute mieux, car autrement tu verras souvent des choses que tu n'aimeras pas forcément.

Naruto le défiait du regard, mais il voyait que ce qu'il disait le gênait beaucoup. Les deux paires de yeux qui le fixaient, étaient si déterminées, que Minato se sentit pris dans un étau.

-…vous êtes une paire de monstre, vous savez ça ?

Naruto et Kushina se mirent à rire de la même manière et se jetèrent dans les bras du pauvre blond en perdition. Son fils avait raison, il vivrait certainement mieux cette relation s'ils ne la lui mettaient pas sous les yeux à longueur de temps. Minato le laissa filer vers son homme, faisant signe à Itachi qu'il voulait lui parler. D'une part il voulait s'excuser de comment il l'avait traité, de l'autre en savoir un peu plus sur comment il prenait cette relation et ce qu'il en pensait. Quand il les vit revenir, pimpant et frais, son fils riant aux éclats aux cotés de l'Uchiha, Minato eut un pincement au cœur.

Ces deux là auraient pu être coureurs de jupon et bourreaux des cœurs, mais non, ils avaient décidés de finir ensemble.

Minato soupira un bon coup en voyant sa femme s'immiscer entre eux deux, passer ses bras autour des leurs, tout en les tirant vers la sortie en leur disant combien ils étaient beau. Itachi avait l'air désabusé, mais pas autant que lui, et il suivit la petite troupe. Vu comment son fils était borné, il avait intérêt de s'y faire vite.

* * *

><p>A suivre. Semaine prochaine : dernier chapitre. Merci à tous pous vos commentaires ^^ ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir vos retours :)<p> 


	22. A ceux qui n'y croyaient plus

**Voici venu le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Merci de l'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à bientôt (restant positif XD).**

* * *

><p><strong>Your smile is my weakness.<strong>

**Résumé Chap 21** : Minato a renié son fils en découvrant sa relation. Kushina et Itachi tentent d'arrondir les angles, mais Naruto est chassé de chez lui. La mort dans l'âme d'être ainsi incompris, Naruto s'en va pour vivre avec son petit ami. Et si je vous disais qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps ?

_**Chap 22 : A ceux qui n'y croyaient pas.**_

La musique qui résonnait dans le petit point de vente bourré de produits, était toujours la même depuis qu'il y venait. Il se dépêcha de prendre ce qui lui manquait, détestant traîner pour rien, et se rendit à la caisse. Il déposa ses futurs achats, entrouvrant sa veste pour y prendre les quelques billets qu'il avait fourré dans la poche intérieure. Il sentit sur lui les yeux de la demoiselle travaillant là, et il fit exprès de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, lui faisant prendre de fortes couleurs rosées.

Le jeune homme après tout était très beau. Malgré son jeune âge, entre vingt deux et vingt cinq ans à première vue, il en imposait. Cela autant par ce qu'il portait que par ce qu'il dégageait. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait de l'argent et qu'il n'en manquait pas. Faisant largement un bon mètre quatre vingt, il avait de longues mèches noires lui encadrant le visage, et une coupe très courte qui devait nécessiter un pot de gel presque entier. Habillé avec goût, d'une marque qu'elle connaissait assez bien, bien que récente, la jeune femme était sure d'avoir à faire à un mannequin. Il portait plusieurs tatouages quasi visibles, et qui ne demandaient qu'à être découvert un peu plus. Peut être un Yakuza finalement, mais il lui donnait envie de s'y risquer, et elle lui offrit un sourire resplendissant pour l'attirer. N'en ayant cure, il poussa les produits vers elle, portant une moue impatiente. Il avait plusieurs piercings et son regard était si profond qu'elle se sentit fondre. Prenant le premier produit, le plus proche de sa main dans l'espoir secret de l'effleurer, elle vit un tatouage à la base de son annulaire gauche. Lorsqu'il bougea, elle devina qu'il lui encerclait le doigt, et elle osa un :

-C'est un anneau ?

-Hn ? grogna-t-il.

-Là, à votre doigt.

-Hn. Levant le doigt, il dévoila sur le dessus le premier prénom écrit en alphabet latin moderne.

-Le prénom de votre fiancée, c'est ça ? Enfin je vois mal autre chose hihihi. Elle s'appelle comme la petite étoile qu'on trouve dans les ramens ? c'est rigolo.

Une pointe amusée dans le sourire qu'il lui fit, le rendit encore plus beau à ses yeux. Elle passa le produit au scanner, faisant son possible pour se concentrer et ne pas se pencher pour l'attraper et l'embrasser. Au diable la retenue Japonaise lorsqu'on avait un tel Apollon devant les yeux. C'est là qu'elle put voir l'autre prénom fermant la courbe du premier, le sien sans aucun doute. En tout cas, il lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

-Très amusant en effet, fit-il. Sa voix était profonde et suave, très calme, et elle se sentit sur le point de perdre sa réserve lorsqu'il lui tendit sa carte Gold.

Sasuke Uchiha. Elle fit des yeux ronds, son cerveau venant de faire tilt. C'était lui, le nouveau créateur qui gérer la marque Taka, déjà présente dans bien des domaines et ceci particulièrement grâce à un groupe de musique qui s'habillait exclusivement chez eux. Donc, la fiancée qui s'appelait Naruto devait être…lui ?

Une petite sonnette annonça l'entrée d'un nouveau client, et un jeune homme entra. Un blond de bonne taille, pas loin d'égaler l'autre, vint vers eux. Il était habillé lui aussi avec goût, et ses manches courtes laissèrent voir un bras entièrement tatoué et coloré, où un Renard à neufs queues prenait place mais pas que. Il y avait de nombreux détails qui rendait le tout très beau. Elle ne se trompait pas, c'était eux.

-T'as fini, on peut y aller Sasuke ?

-Hn. Hey Usuratonkachi…

-Ouais ?

-Prends l'autre sac, il est plus lourd.

-…tu deviens pourri gâté avec l'âge, Teme.

-Je sais Dobe, mais c'est toi qui dis avoir des muscles.

-Ça c'est vrai ! J'ai des muscles ! Et j'ai un prénom bondieu !

-Hn.

-Dis-le !

Sasuke ne put se retenir de sourire, s'amusant déjà de la réaction qu'il allait déclencher chez l'employée. Il avait bien vu qu'elle les avait reconnus et que surtout, elle était en train de comprendre l'anneau tatoué qu'il portait.

-Allez !

-Na-Ru-To.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu plus grand qu'elle ne l'était déjà lorsqu'elle vit à l'annulaire du blond le même tatouage qu'au brun, exception faite que le prénom du dessus était celui de l'Uchiha. Naruto eut un large sourire, fier d'avoir pu le lui faire dire et attrapa le plus gros sac, aimant bien gâté son amant malgré ses protestations. Sasuke rangea sa carte, prit son petit sac, et salua la jeune femme. Naruto passa son bras autour du cou de Sasuke, et le tira à sa suite, ne supportant pas de le voir sourire de cette manière à la fille qui s'assit dès qu'ils quittèrent l'établissement afin de se reprendre.

-Hey, Dobe.

-Naruto j't'ai dis.

-Hn, Usuratonkachi, on y va en moto ensuite ?

-Pfff, t'es têtu comme un âne.

-Hi-han.

-Je t'emmerde Sasuke.

-Ouais. Alors ?

-Si ça te dis, mais j'aurais pensé te cuisiner un truc ce soir, c'est une fille que je connais qui m'a passé la recette après m'avoir fait goûté son plat. Succulent, j'ai que ça à dire.

-On a de la promo à faire.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais, boulot, toujours le boulot.

-On est en pleine expansion Naruto, et tu es en tête d'affiche, l'image de la marque. Tu le sais ça, c'est pas maintenant qu'on doit se relâcher, sinon on va couler comme Karin.

-Ouais je sais, mais des fois je me dis qu'on aurait du prendre un vrai mannequin pour nous représenter, j'en ai marre de m'exhiber, ça commence à devenir invivable.

-Hn, ben on a fais avec ce qu'on avait sous la main, j'ai aussi été mis à contribution pour tout ce qui est affiche et pub sur le net, mais vu que tu pigeais rien, j'ai pris les manettes de tout ce qui est en backstage pour te laisser ce boulot là.

-Mouais, enfin bon bref, on les rejoints au concert et je fais quoi ?

-Tu montes sur scène, tu fais ce que tu fais d'habitude, et puis on remballe.

-…ok. Suigetsu t'a parlé de cette fille là, l'Américaine ?

-Hn, faut que je la voie, mais on n'a pas fixé de rendez-vous encore.

-Ok.

-Et ensuite, si ça marche, faudra que j'embarque Saï avec moi, histoire qu'il me fasse des trucs qui lui iront et qui attireront le marché étranger dans nos filets.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour s'attaquer au marché mondial ? on n'est qu'une petite structure.

-T'inquiète, j'ai mon idée sur la question. Karin doit aussi m'appeler pour quelques accessoires, c'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux. J'irais lui parler ce soir si elle est là, histoire de voir où elle en est.

-J'aime pas quand tu es avec elle sans moi.

-Et quoi ? tu veux que je monte sur scène avec toi peut être ?

-Ouais.

-Rêve fort, je déteste ça.

-Tu avais autant de succès que moi, tu sais.

-Hn.

Naruto fit la moue. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était lorsque son brun avait des rendez-vous à droite et à gauche avec des personnes qu'il savait l'admirer et prête à tout pour en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout. Il avait toujours peur qu'ils tentent quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il était certain à plus de quatre vingt dix pourcent que son homme n'irait pas voir ailleurs, en témoignaient les anneaux qu'ils s'étaient tatoués l'un et l'autre après tout.

-On a repris l'affaire de Karin avec succès, mais je n'ai pas envi qu'on se plante, tu devrais de temps en temps rejouer au mannequin, Teme.

-Hn, j'y penserais.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Sasuke faillit sursauter, et il fusilla du regard les deux pouffes qui venaient de sauter pratiquement sur son blond. Elles étaient vraiment proches de lui, deux mambas qui faisaient des petits bruits d'animal surexcités. La première réaction de Sasuke fut de continuer son chemin, détestant toujours autant les contacts lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas la personne à qui il avait à faire. Naruto au contraire souriait à pleine dent, dégageant un charisme qu'il n'avait pas en temps normal, ce qui donnait toujours l'impression à l'Uchiha que le blond tentait de séduire quiconque s'intéressait à lui.

-Vous êtes Naruto Uzumaki ! C'est ça ! On ne me trompe pas ?

Naruto acquiesça, et elles engagèrent la conversation, lui demandant ce qu'il préférait mettre comme vêtement, quel accessoire de la marque il préférait. Elles voulurent même le prendre en photo, continuant de poser des questions qui se faisaient parfois un peu trop personnelles. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de bailler, détournant la tête vers leur voiture qui n'était qu'à deux pas. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait voulu déjà y être.

-Oh, regarde, lui c'est Sasuke Uchiha, l'ancien modèle !

-On peut avoir des autographes et une photo, s'iou plait ?

-C'est vrai que vous sortez ensemble tout les deux ? d'après ce qu'on dit vous…

Voilà exactement ce que Sasuke détestait. Grimaçant, il reprit son chemin, se fichant bien d'elles, et se fut Naruto qui l'attrapa par le bras pour le ramener près de lui. Le blond se colla à lui, se fichant bien des petits couinements qui s'élevaient d'elles. Sasuke se ferma de suite, les ignorants presque.

-Excusez-le d'être froid, c'est sa signature.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke signa vite fais l'agenda tendu, grogna à moitié en voyant une des filles embrasser Naruto sur la joue, et fila vers la voiture. Le rire du blond l'irrita passablement, et en arrivant sur son siège, il donna un coup de botte à la portière. Jetant un coup d'œil sans en avoir l'air, Sasuke vit qu'elles collaient toujours Naruto de près, et sa jalousie atteignit des sommets lorsqu'il vit les mains de son amant se poser sur les reins des demoiselles. Lui ne voyait pas le mal, ayant la conscience tranquille. La seule personne qu'il voyait était celle qui lui faisait la gueule dans la voiture, les autres n'avaient pas la même importance, cela même s'il les touchait.

-Fais pas la tronche, Chérie.

Le poing de Sasuke s'encastra dans ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle, mais au lieu de râler, Naruto se mit à pouffer avec peine, se tenant les flancs.

-Pas la peine de frapper si fort.

-Tch'

Naruto détestait quand Sasuke se taisait comme à présent, grognant juste en faisant sentir sa mauvaise humeur, mais il le laissa faire, n'ayant pas envi de rentrer en guerre froide avec lui. Avec le temps, il avait appris à composer avec ses humeurs, bien que parfois lui montait l'envie de lui en foutre une. Ils n'étaient pas trop loin de l'endroit où ils habitaient maintenant, et il laissa son compagnon pianoter sur son portable. Sasuke ne parla pas vraiment, grognant tout au plus, cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'appartement. Par moment le blond l'aurait voulu plus câlin, plus doux, mais Sasuke ne l'était que rarement. Dans ces moments là il en profitait toujours au maximum.

Ça faisait quelque temps que le brun devenait mauvais sans raison apparente et qu'il l'envoyait balader. Le plus souvent ils finissaient dans un lit pour se réconcilier, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais par moment, Naruto se demandait si Sasuke n'était pas en train de le lasser. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui lui courait après, et ça faisait depuis des années qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient dis 'je t'aime' à l'autre. Pourtant il se raccrochait toujours aux crises qu'ils avaient traversés et au fait que rien ne saurait être pire que ça.

-Grouille, on va être en retard.

Sasuke était toujours aussi classe, car même avec des vêtements à moitié en lambeaux il parvenait à avoir un port de tête impeccable. Son bras révéla un tatouage aux couleurs froides, mauve et bleue pour la plupart, qui contrebalancée celles plus chatoyante qu'avait le blond au même endroit. Le plus gros de son tatouage était un aigle se battant avec un serpent, des éclairs pour fond. Mis à part celui-ci et l'anneau à son doigt, le brun n'avait rien de bien nouveau sur lui, si ce n'était peut être celui qu'il avait sur le haut intérieur de sa cuisse. C'était un tourbillon orange sur un fond noir. Naruto avait le même, bien que le motif fut un éventail blanc et rouge, en référence à son nom et non pas un tourbillon. Face à sa réplique, le brun tourna la tête vers lui et Naruto lui tira la langue pour l'embêter.

Sasuke put y voir le même tatouage qu'il portait à la hanche, celui de l'aigle et du serpent. Naruto se l'était fait au bout de la langue, y ajoutant un © pour marquer son appartenance. Cela lui arracha un sourire, et il sortit la sienne, lui laissant voir avec le même symbole, un renard à neuf queues que le blond aimait particulièrement. Ils avaient fais ça deux ans auparavant, après un séjour aux USA, tout ayant commencé avec Naruto qui lui avait fait une crise de jalousie. Sasuke était alors revenu en le lui montrant, et l'autre s'était emballé comme une bête et avait décidé de faire le même. Son brun lui appartenait un peu plus ainsi, et ça l'avait rendu si heureux. Sasuke remonta son pantalon, cachant le symbole de son amant et termina de rajouter quelques accessoires.

-J'arrive.

-Ok, mais j'aime pas ton collier là, ça va pas avec le reste.

-Hmpf.

Naruto éclata de rire, mais alla tout de même prendre l'accessoire qui lui plaisait le plus pour le lui mettre. L'Uchiha le laissa faire, en profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil critique à sa tenue. Les goûts du blond dépendaient de l'endroit où ils allaient, et depuis qu'ils avaient ouvert leur boutique avec la marque Taka, son style d'antan n'existait plus vraiment. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, comme si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais parfois Sasuke se posait la question. La main de son compagnon glissa de son flanc à son dos, puis le laissa devant le miroir en pied. Naruto alla à l'entrée, terminant de mettre ses chaussures, et prit sur la commode où elles étaient rangées, son casque et ses clés.

Sasuke pesta dans son coin, ne voulant pas prendre sa moto qui ruinerait sa coiffure, mais depuis le temps Naruto savait comment le prendre. Et cela dans tous les sens possible du terme. Quand il s'approcha de la porte, Naruto lui attrapa la main, la tira dans son dos pour le faire glisser jusqu'à lui et captura ses lèvres, tendrement.

-J'y serais avant toi.

-Hmpf.

-Si tu perds, t'as un gage.

Il adorait quand Sasuke le fixait droit dans les yeux avec cet air méchant, ça lui donnait envi de le plaquer contre ce le premier mur venu et profiter de lui à son maximum. C'était que pour avoir un corps de rêve Naruto s'était mis sérieusement au sport, et avait à présent des muscles conséquents. Du coup, son brun avait du mal à renverser la situation quand il décidait de prendre le dessus, mais il lui laissait toujours l'illusion d'avoir le dessus, pour ne pas le vexer.

Sasuke grogna et le repoussa pas très violemment, le fixant avec une hargne que le blond identifia de suite. Amusé, un doux sourire prit place sur son visage, et il se pencha vers Sasuke pour l'embrasser. C'est là qu'un sourire joueur apparut sur la face tant aimée, et qu'une main pale rencontra sa joue plus comme une caresse que comme une claque, cela afin qu'il n'atteigne pas son but. Naruto l'interrogea d'une œillade quelque peu surprise, et le vit courir vers la porte, ayant emporté au passage son casque et ses clés dans son sillage, son rire le suivant. Pouffant un simple instant, le blond se précipita à sa suite, lui hurlant qu'il ne gagnerait pas.

Sasuke avait beau avoir mauvais caractère, il pouvait être aussi joueur que lui. Il arriva lorsque la moto de son mari, il l'était depuis moins de deux ans, suite à une saint Valentin en France qui s'était fini en Espagne avec son groupe d'ami français, fit un Wheeling. Il sauta à son tour sur sa grosse cylindrée, et poussa à fond les manettes pour tenter de le rattraper. Ils connaissaient le coin par cœur, et Naruto prit une autre route pour retomber non loin de Sasuke.

C'est tout fier qu'il arriva le premier, préparant déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire pour le faire rager. Il n'en eut pas vraiment besoin en fait, Sasuke faisait déjà la moue en retirant son casque, et lui intima le silence d'un regard dont il passa outre, le faisant soupirer. Filant à l'arrière, par l'entrée des artistes, ils passèrent quelques gardes du corps avant d'arriver enfin là où se trouver le groupe. Karin était en train de les habiller avec Saï, tout deux se disputant sur ce qui irait le mieux ce soir, restant toutefois avec la marque Taka qui habillait gratuitement ce petit monde avec souvent de nombreuses exclusivités. Elle s'occupait des vêtements en les lui présentant, pendant qu'il maquillait le groupe, ces derniers ne voulant plus se séparer de lui depuis qu'il l'avait fais la première fois et qu'il avait en parti étaient repérés grâce à ça.

Sasuke s'immisça dans la conversation après un bref salut général, et Naruto se mit dans un coin pour écouter ce qui allait se passer. C'est juste lorsqu'ils furent prêts que l'on toqua à la porte. Leur manager passa la tête par la porte entrouverte, salua Sasuke et Naruto d'un signe rapide et s'adressa à ses poulains :

-Ils sont là, vous êtes prêts ?

-C'est good.

Le groupe se dépêcha de prendre place autour d'un canapé, travaillant leurs poses tout en restant d'un naturel impeccable, ce qui fit rire Naruto qui mit une main devant la bouche lorsque les journalistes entrèrent. Il n'y en avait que deux en fait, mais avec un petit groupe les suivant, l'un couvrant la télévision et l'autre un magazine.

-Ok, je les fais entrer ?

Suigetsu leva le pouce, l'invitant à le faire. Sasuke rejoignit Naruto, laissant le soin au groupe de mettre en avant sa marque tout en se faisant photographier et filmer. Naruto se rapprocha de son brun, lui glissant une caresse rapide, étant très tactile. Sasuke resta à ses cotés, buvant un café que Karin lui avait préparé, ne perdant pas des yeux la mise en avant de sa marque. Suigetsu portait un haut où se dessinait un l'ombre d'un faucon et où le nom de la marque s'inscrivait par effet de transparence. Tout son business se faisait lors de séance telle que celle-ci. D'ailleurs, son ami était en train d'expliquer à la caméra qui retransmettait en live, que ces vêtements correspondaient vraiment à sa personnalité.

Son attention fut détournée quelques secondes lorsque Sai s'approcha de Naruto, le salua allégrement et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans une autre pièce. Sasuke les regarda s'éloigner d'eux d'un air neutre et se concentra sur ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être jaloux, ça ne ferait qu'un scandale pour ces requins de la presse, et il n'allait pas leur faire ce plaisir.

Naruto réapparut cinq minutes avant la fin de l'interview. Habillé d'une autre manière, légèrement pouponné par son ami Hawaïen aux origines Japonaise, il rayonnait tout autrement, coupant la chique à la journaliste. Suigetsu eut un sourire malin et lui fit signe de venir, chose que fit Naruto qui s'installa sur le bras du canapé et qui fit un coucou à la caméra.

-Vous…vous êtes Naruto Uzumaki ? Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ouais.

-Le Kyubi est l'un de mes potes.

Suigetsu lui donna un coup à la poitrine, tout heureux, et prit sa gourde habituelle pour y prendre une rasade d'eau, laissant à Naruto le soin de continuer. Le blond se mit un peu plus à l'aise, travaillant sa pose en écartant un peu plus les jambes et en se renfonçant dans le canapé d'un air nonchalant, pour exciter ses fans.

-J'avais un peu de temps libre ce soir, alors j'ai décidé de venir les voir, j'étais dans le coin. J'aime beaucoup leur musique, mais ça…vous devez le savoir ?

Naruto était en train de lui faire les yeux doux, utilisant son sourire le plus charmeur, et l'interview qui était en live devait faire parler d'elle car une jeune femme dans un coin s'excita au téléphone en lui faisant des signes. Sasuke avait décidé de resserrer les communications de ce genre, préférant les faire en privé et par des gens qu'il connaissait, n'accordant pas sa confiance aux autres médias qui pouvaient retoucher à tout. Il veillait sur Naruto, sur lui, leur couple et la marque de cette manière, les rendant quasi intouchable. Alors quand ils y participaient l'un ou l'autre, ça devenait un petit événement en soi car ils n'apparaissaient plus autant qu'avant. Travailler le mystère était parfois encore plus probant que de se donner tout entier au monde.

-J'ai une question pour vous Kyubi. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre tandis que quelques photos furent prises.

-Ouais ?

-Il parait que vous voulez lancer votre marque à l'Internationale ?

Naruto ne perdit pas son sourire, mais il n'était pas totalement au courant du projet, ni même s'il pouvait en parler librement. C'est là qu'il entendit un soupir dans son dos et qu'en levant la tête, il découvrit Sasuke qui avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine. La journaliste s'étrangla à moitié, ne l'ayant pas remarquée depuis son arrivée ici. L'Intouchable Sasuke Uchiha, celui qui ne donnait que très peu de lui-même et qui était le petit frère du couple Uchiha à la tête d'une armada de grande entreprise, avait été à un pas.

-Nous y réfléchissons, mais nous ne sommes pas pressés Mademoiselle.

Ayant finit sa phrase par un mot en français, langue que Naruto lui avait apprise du mieux qu'il put, l'Uchiha eut un sourire qui lui coupa la chique. Le blond ne put se retenir de ricaner et se leva par la même pour s'asseoir sur le dossier du canapé.

-Il est temps que l'on aille en salle Sasuke.

-Hn.

-On vous retrouve sur scène les mecs, fit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

-Ça marche.

Naruto bascula de l'autre coté avec une grâce toute féline et se laissa tomber aux cotés de son amant qui lança un regard assez hautain au reste de la population se trouvant là. Son blond lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille, et Sasuke tourna sa face vers la caméra et eut un petit rictus en coin qui le rendit bien plus sexy que jamais.

-Amusez-vous bien.

Elles étaient certaines de ne pas avoir imaginé le bout de langue de Sasuke qui venait de passer sur sa lèvre, et elles fondirent pratiquement sur place en en voulant plus. La journaliste, comme si elle n'y croyait toujours pas, éleva la voix juste au moment où ils franchirent la porte :

-C'était le Sharingan ! le Sharingan et le Kyubi !

Il referma la porte si amusé qu'il ne put se retenir de glousser avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Le Kyubi et le Sharingan avait été leurs surnom au début du lancement de l'affaire. Jusqu'à ce qu'une 'fuite' révèle leurs prénoms et noms, et cause un ramdam impossible chez eux. Minato, Kushina, Itachi et Konan, avaient été harcelés d'appel et pas que. Finalement le couple s'était montré encore plus prudent qu'à l'habitude, et ils avaient déménagés bien qu'ayant conservé l'appartement où ils avaient vécu jusqu'à la fin de leurs études. Ils changeaient souvent de lieu de vie, ayant investit petit à petit et surtout grâce à Itachi et Konan qui n'avaient pas à se plaindre non plus. Aujourd'hui ils savaient sur qui compter et avec qui prendre leurs distances.

L'entreprise Taka, autre surnom qu'aimait particulièrement Sasuke et qui était devenu celui de la marque après la perte d'un défi par Naruto qui avait voulu l'appeler Gama, avait été un cadeau d'Itachi et du reste de ses amis. Ces derniers en les voyants finir leurs études et ne pas réussir à poursuivre sérieusement dans un travail, les avaient défiés de mener à bien cette entreprise qu'ils avaient rachetés à Karin alors qu'elle allait mettre la clé sous la porte. Sasuke avait revu tout le système, de la création à la vente en passant par la communication. Il se passionna pour ce métier où il était son propre patron et où il n'avait pas besoin de respecter ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Naruto l'avait suivi sans grand mal, prêt à tout pour lui.

Naruto avait demandé de l'aide à Saï qui était venu vivre chez eux quelques temps, et Karin s'était souvent incrustée pour y mettre sa patte bien que Sasuke était toujours celui qui avait le dernier mot dont il ne doutait que s'ils étaient plusieurs à lui dire non. Chose rare cependant, car Sasuke maitrisait son sujet. Saï avait présenté plus d'un patron, s'inspirant du style et de la ville, leur demandant de l'amener dans certaines rues pour s'en imprégner, intéressant au plus haut point l'intérêt de l'Uchiha qui avait décidé de lancer sa première collection. Karin s'était mise en ébullition et n'avait pas tardée à lui apporter une ligne d'accessoires en tout genre. N'ayant au départ aucun contact, les photos se firent au système D. Saï joua au photographe, découvrant des lieux où il les amena ensuite pour en faire la campagne de pub à l'aide de ses potes de fac d'arts plastiques.

Ils avaient commencés la nouvelle collection, la promouvant eux même et ne s'habillant pratiquement plus qu'avec elle. Naruto avait commencé à se faire un tatouage puis deux. Leur popularité avait commencé à émerger. Le groupe Taka avait investit Youtube et autres sites du genre, ainsi que quelques réseaux privés, fait quelques défilés sauvage, et finalement décidé d'habiller la bande de Suigetsu de la tête au pied. Ça avait bien marché, et la marque avait vite fait parlé d'elle, surtout que le groupe de Suigetsu commençait à avoir une bonne réputation et avait sortis dernièrement un single où ils citaient la marque, portant sur chaque photo du livret des vêtements et accessoires. Ça n'avait pas été rose tout le temps non plus, et après un problème lié au pub et à la confidentialité de leur vie privée, Sasuke avait décidé de prendre des mesures draconiennes.

Et aujourd'hui, ils en étaient là grâce à tout ça, vendaient bien, n'avaient pas à se plaindre, menant sans grands faux pas cette entreprise d'une main de maître. Ils avaient remboursés Itachi et tout le reste, acquis deux autres petits apparts qui leurs suffisaient amplement, acquis des numéros secret au public, et continués ensemble sur tous les fronts. Lui avait mis sa présence en berne, poussant sous les projecteurs son amant de blond, cela après avoir fait deux campagnes de pub androgyne et ambigus à ses cotés qui avait attiré une foule de fujoshi comme fans. Puis Sasuke avait préféré s'occuper d'autres choses, bien que de temps à autres il se donnait pour une photo ou deux, voir quelques longues secondes sur une vidéo. Dans ces moments là, ils battaient les records de vues sur les sites, mais ça ne le décidait pas à apparaître plus souvent.

-Sa politique était que la rareté faisait l'attrait, et il s'appliquait à ce qu'elle le reste.

Aujourd'hui encore il l'utilisait. Tandis qu'ils longeaient la barrière de sécurité pour rejoindre le petit parterre VIP, des mains tentèrent de les happer. Il y avait là les fangirls les plus actives œuvrant pour le groupe, les petites amies des musiciens et quelques amis. Ils s'installèrent, Naruto débutant une conversation avec un duo de filles qu'il connaissait à force de toujours les voir, se faisant superbement ignoré par son brun qui n'aurait jamais avoué se sentir un poil jaloux.

Le concert commença avec une première partie qui souleva plus d'une paire de bras et de voix. Toutefois l'ambiance atteignit un pic lorsque la musique d'intro du groupe s'éleva, leurs ombres se dessinant sur de la brume dans un contrejour lumineux. La voix du chanteur résonna, et le public se déchaina. Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent parfaitement, Suigetsu jouait avec ses fans et faisait monter les décibels à chaque pause. Et c'est lors d'une de ses pauses qu'il leva les bras, faisant venir sur scène un groupe de filles.

Les premières notes s'élevèrent, et Naruto grogna de bonheur. Il adorait cette chanson-ci, et bougea encore plus dans le peu d'espace où ils étaient, se frottant aux filles sans que cela le gêne lui. Sasuke n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Suigetsu hurla le premier refrain, et Naruto n'imagina pas son regard accrochant le sien, le chanteur était en train de l'inviter. Gloussant, il eut un bref hochement de la tête, puis la tourna à demi vers Sasuke. La lueur de son œil était plus que rieuse, et son sourire n'était pas en reste. Il se colla un peu à lui qui s'était mis à l'écart et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-Je te défie Sasuke.

Le brun pesta en le voyant sauter la barrière et monter sur scène avec l'aide du chanteur qui le laissa l'attraper par les épaules pour hurler avec lui le refrain qui reprenait à nouveau. Une clameur toute nouvelle s'empara de la salle, c'était que Naruto avait déjà fais une chanson lors d'un live précédent avec lui, et elle avait eu un succès fou. Cela au point que leur manager avait voulu la sortir peu après, mais ils avaient refusé. Quand parfois il montait ainsi sur scène, cela leur faisait un coup de pub d'enfer.

-Ce n'était pas dur de comprendre pourquoi.

Naruto se déhanchait sans gêne, roulant des hanches quand il n'échangeait pas des pas de danse avec les danseuses ou fangirls présentes. Elles se frottaient à lui, profitant de sa présence si rare et de l'opportunité qu'elles n'auraient sans doute pas deux fois. Et le blond donnait sans réserve, ne voyant pas à mal comme à son habitude. Il glissait son corps contre les leurs, dans des caresses bien trop intime, ayant l'air par instant de leur faire l'amour. Les flashent crépitaient, et la jalousie de Sasuke était en train d'exploser son baromètre sentimental. Quand il vit les lèvres d'une fille passer trop près de celles qui étaient sa propriété, et surtout lorsqu'il vit que Naruto continua son manège en fichant son visage dans son cou avant de la faire tomber dans ses bras pour s'y épancher sous les caméras, Sasuke crut qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un. La main de son blond glissa sur la hanche d'une de ces filles, et elle remonta tendrement le long de son flanc, touchant presque l'un de ses seins.

Gardant le peu de réserve qu'il avait encore, Sasuke sauta la barrière et fila sur scène, y grimpa sans aucun mal et écoutant à peine les cris qui résonnèrent à sa vue sur les écrans géants. Il se dirigea vers Naruto, mais Suigetsu l'attrapa, hurlant dans son micro pour qu'il chante avec lui. Jetant un coup d'œil meurtrier à son amant, le brun chopa le micro de son ami et reprit la chanson en chœur avec lui. Il la connaissait celle-ci, Naruto pouvait l'écouter en boucle pendant des heures, et forcément, les paroles s'étaient gravées dans son pauvre cerveau martyrisé.

Des petits cris s'élevèrent dans la foule, et il reprit seul, laissant Suigetsu rejoindre Naruto qui venait de perdre son haut, dévoilant son corps sculpté et décoré de tatouages. Ils dansèrent avec agilité, dans le rythme de la chanson. C'est là que les mains d'une garce, comme était en train de le penser Sasuke, lui griffèrent le torse, et qu'elle s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres. Il détesta le regard que lança Naruto à la donzelle, et il décida d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Sasuke posa sa main sur sa gorge, la faisant glisser sur son haut, puis la passa sur son ventre comme s'il allait se caresser devant eux. Des mains vinrent se poser sur lui, il crut à Naruto et se retourna violemment, découvrant une des danseuses qui l'aguicha d'un sourire malicieux. Elle se colla a lui, faisant glisser son corps contre le sien comme s'il avait était une barre pour strip-tease. Il n'aima pas du tout, mais la laissa faire, avant de passer un bras sur ses reins pour la plaquer contre lui et de coller sa joue à la sienne. Suigetsu vint rattraper son micro, entonnant le reste de la chanson, changeant le rythme sensuel que le brun avait imposé depuis peu. Celui-ci s'écarta tout en gardant la femme contre lui, et ils continuèrent de danser en se lovant l'un contre l'autre. Ça le laissait froid, mais il savait le faire. Il sentit contre son dos un choc, et il sut que Naruto venait de se coller dos à dos avec lui. Il s'en décolla savamment, retournant parmi la gente féminine, et il glissa entre ses cuisses l'une de ses jambes, ses mains agrippèrent ses fesses…Naruto lui vola sa victime.

Le blond plaqua contre lui la jolie brunette qui s'y rattrapa pour ne pas finir au sol. Ses yeux avaient un petit air bestial qui la grisa, et les garçons commencèrent à se disputer les filles tout en continuant de les exciter en dansant tout contre elles. Naruto eut d'ailleurs bien du mal quand l'une d'elle leva sa jambe bien haut sur sa hanche, et qu'elle se plaqua contre son entrejambe légèrement bombée. Elle se lécha la lèvre, et c'est là qu'il sentit la main possessive de son brun sur son avant bras. Il le tira, se fichant bien qu'elle se casse la figure ou non, et rapprocha dangereusement Naruto de lui. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, l'Uzumaki en était sur, mais juste avant qu'un seul son ne sorte de la bouche de son amant, Suigetsu se plaça entre eux d'eux et passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules. Il voulait qu'ils chantent avec lui, et ils le firent, Sasuke continuant de fusiller son blond droit dans les yeux.

Naruto éclata de rire et embrassa Suigetsu sur la joue. Sasuke prit cela comme un affront. En plus de draguer les minettes, il allait se taper un autre mec ?

La chanson venait de finir, et Suigetsu remercia ses deux amis d'être venus lui porter main forte. Ceux-ci saluèrent, dirent un mot à la foule, et dès que Sasuke en eut l'opportunité, il se dirigea dans le backstage. Naruto termina sa blague, embêta quelque peu Suigetsu et lui foutu la honte en racontant une petite connerie datant des dernières vacances qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, puis galopa jusqu'aux coulisses.

Sasuke était en train de boire dans un coin, seul, ayant chassé les quelques personnes qui avaient voulues s'occuper de lui. Sur scène, Suigetsu cita le nom de la marque, fit une petite pub sur les vêtements qu'il portait et qu'il aimait particulièrement, puis débuta la chanson suivante. Naruto le rejoignit, voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais son brun le rejeta.

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Sasuke ?

Le brun le dévisageait avec colère, et Naruto l'attrapa fermement par le bras pour le trainer avec lui jusqu'à l'une des loges. Il tourna la clé à double tour et le plaqua à la porte, l'embrassa et glissa sa jambe entre ses cuisses tel qu'il l'avait fais avec la fille. Sasuke eut un gémissement faible qu'il tenta de réprimer, mais son corps avait réagi à celui de son amant, et son début d'érection n'était pas dissimulable aussi facilement que le reste. Naruto l'interpréta mal, pensant que son Sasuke en avait une à cause d'une de ces filles et qu'il voulait le lui cacher. Alors la douleur que le blond ressentit fut immense lorsqu'il l'entendit lui susurrer :

-Si tu savais comme je te déteste.

Quand c'était dis avec une telle véracité, cela blessait Naruto plus que de raison. Il savait que Sasuke ne le pensait jamais vraiment, mais ça lui faisait tout de même mal de l'entendre dire, surtout sur ce ton. Lui, peu importait le temps, le lieu et l'heure, il l'aimait toujours autant. Mais parfois, il doutait de Sasuke, et se sentait trahi. Avec peine il lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas. Ce qu'il avait ? Rien, il l'aimait c'est tout, et ne supportait pas de le voir tourner autour des autres. Femmes ? Hommes ? Il n'en avait rien à faire, c'était la même chose, le même affront. Mais le lui dire était synonyme de suicide mental pour lui, ça l'était déjà bien assez de sentir contre sa cuisse son entrejambe durcie. Naruto continuait de l'embrasser, et il se laissa faire. Sasuke aimait cet abruti malgré tout le mal qu'il pouvait lui faire, et il resserra ses doigts contre sa peau dénudée.

Il allait lui faire oublier toutes ces chiennes en chaleur de suite. Sasuke retourna la situation, plaquant si violemment Naruto contre la porte que celle-ci trembla sous le coup. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'à lui seul, et le voyant toujours tenter de piger ce qu'il se passait, Sasuke l'embrassa avec une certaine impatience.

-J'ai relevé le défi.

-Que…

-Tu es à moi pour le mois.

Naruto gloussa. Si c'était pour le mois, c'était que le brun n'était pas encore décidé à aller voir ailleurs, et c'est sans réserve qu'il se donna à son homme. Quand on toqua à la porte, la main de Sasuke se posa sur sa bouche, ne voulant pas qu'un autre que lui puisse l'entendre, et il s'enfonça bien plus en Naruto, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était que sien. Le blond n'eut même pas conscience de ce qui se passait, bien trop dans l'action du moment pour se laisser accaparer par autre chose.

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, le couple se laissa quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Et puis ils entendirent la voix de leur ami qui demandait où ils étaient. Les deux hommes se relevèrent, Sasuke lui demandant si tout allait bien au niveau de son arrière train. L'autre éclata de rire, se mit deux bonnes gifles sur le fessier et lui offrit un sourire et un clin d'œil. Ensemble, ils remontèrent sur scène pour le final, après un premier rappel, et Naruto laissa son amant discuter avec Suigetsu. Il en profita pour remettre quelques unes de ses mèches en place, remontant le zip d'un des hauts qu'il avait piqué dans la loge et qui portait leur marque. Quand il voyait la foule qu'ils attiraient, cela le rendait heureux pour eux, et il alla discuter avec le reste du groupe, s'intégrant à la conversation avec naturel. C'est dans le même ton qu'ils finirent par s'en aller en même temps, signant quelques autographes et se faisant prendre en photo pour contenter les fans, avant de repartir à l'aventure jusqu'à une boîte qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Cette boîte c'était popularisée en même temps qu'eux, les ayant accueillie à leurs débuts et ayant profité de leur notoriété pour se faire une clientèle. Kiba et Shino la géraient en duo, aidés de Hinata pour ce qui était administratif et qu'ils ne savaient ou n'avaient pas envi de traiter. Kiba avait bien essayé de la pousser sur scène, cela aidé de Naruto, mais ça avait été une catastrophe qu'ils n'avaient jamais renouvelés. Au départ, tout le monde pouvait entrer ici, mais maintenant ils n'étaient plus assez grand et devait assurer la protection de ces VIP qui arrivaient souvent sans prévenir, comme ce soir.

Naruto alla directement sur la piste pour danser avec quelques habitués qui étaient devenus des connaissances, alors que Sasuke demanda à les voir pour parler d'un prochain défilé qu'il aimerait tenir ici. La plupart des modèles lui servant dans ses campagnes étaient des gens trouvés ici, et avec le temps Kiba avait instauré des thèmes. Soirées avec défilés, soirées spéciales et intimiste avec les chanteurs du groupe, affiliation avec ces derniers et des associations caritatives à qui il reversait une partie des bénéfices, soirées spéciales célibataires ou gays. Kiba n'était jamais à cours d'idées, cherchant toujours à être au top et à l'écoute de sa clientèle. Sa communication marchait aussi bien que celle de Taka ou de Hebi, qui était le nom du groupe de Suigetsu.

Ce soir, Sasuke ne vit pas grand monde intéressant. Ou plutôt, son homme était en train d'accaparer toute son attention. Il le regardait de travers, l'observant danser si près d'une fille qu'il avait envi d'étrangler la jeune femme. Naruto eut le malheur de poser sa main sur les reins de la donzelle, et Sasuke en brisa son verre de colère, se blessant au passage. Bêtement il regarda le sang couler le long de sa paume puis sur son poignet, d'un air d'indifférence totale. La main de Naruto se posa sur son avant bras, le blond lui parlait, lui disait quelque chose, mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas. Sa colère venait d'atteindre un pic et rien que de le voir, l'énerva. Ça servait à quoi d'être au petit soin dans de tels moments si c'était pour l'ignorer le reste du temps ?

Son poing s'écrasa sur sa joue, et Naruto tangua.

Ébranlé, Naruto porta sa main à sa joue et démarra au quart de tour. Il en avait marre d'être aux petits soins pour cet abruti qui le lui rendait toujours comme ça. D'un bond il se retrouva devant Sasuke et lui ficha un coup qui fit reculer le brun d'un bon pas. Ils allaient en venir aux poings, surtout que Suigetsu derrière n'arrangeait rien à hurler pour plus de spectacle, mais Shino les stoppa, attrapant à chacun leurs poignets.

-Naruto, tu peux t'éloigner un peu, je vais m'occuper de lui.

Il aurait bien voulu lui hurler qu'il s'en occuperait parfaitement, mais l'expression de Sasuke l'énerva et sans un mot il lui tourna le dos. Ça fit mal à Sasuke, et Shino le vit bien. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais comme toujours il observait, et ces deux là en laissaient voir des choses sans s'en apercevoir. Comme si de rien n'était, mais prenant en fait beaucoup sur lui, Naruto était retourné danser. Sasuke était en train de se faire bander sa main, heureusement non blessée dangereusement. Il sentait sa colère croitre, et c'est là qu'il vit un verre se poser devant lui.

-…un coca ? fit Kiba.

-Ouais, ça te rafraichira les idées. Shino termina de ranger la petite boîte de premier secours en le regardant devenir encore plus sombre.

-Hmpf.

-T'aurais préféré une limonade ?

-J'aime pas les trucs sucrés, tu le sais.

-Ouais, je sais ça Sasuke, mais j'adore te faire chier. Naruto m'a montré à quel point ça pouvait être fun. Tiens, voilà le jus de tomate attitré à mossieur Uchiha. Kiba lui déposa son verre et prit place sur la table, prenant une gorgée du coca qui n'avait plus de propriétaire.

-Tch'.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Naruto ? vous vous êtes engueulés ?

-Hmpf.

-Ouais, mais un 'hmpf' ne m'aidera pas.

-Il me fait chier, c'est tout. T'as pas besoin de plus de détails que ça.

-…alors qu'il te colle toujours aux basques, qu'il te suit dans tes délires ? et qu'il te sert aussi de mannequin alors qu'il aurait sans doute pu avoir mieux dans sa vie ?

-…

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris après tout ce temps Sasuke ?

-…

-Naruto est croché à toi comme un aimant à son frigo. Il ne te lâchera que si tu meurs…sans doute parce que tu ne seras plus assez froid pour l'attirer ? hahahaha.

-Imbécile.

-Roh, je plaisante, enfin juste sur la fin hein. Naruto t'aime à mort, même s'il ne te le dit pas tous les jours.

-Tch', il ne le dit jamais.

-Parce que tu le lui dis, toi, petit frère ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grand et tourna la tête vers la personne assise à deux pas de lui. Son aîné était là, l'air calme, en train de boire un verre.

-…qu'est ce que tu fous là Itachi ?

Konan voulait rester avec quelques amies à elle, réunion de filles pour la naissance du bébé. Il fit signe à Kiba qu'il voulait un autre verre, et ce dernier retourna derrière son bar pour le préparer lui-même.

-Mmh.

-Mais au sujet de Naruto…Itachi lui attrapa le poignet, regardant de plus près le bandage de son frangin…N'oublis pas qu'il a été le premier à te le dire et à attendre que tu le suives, il en a bravé des…

-On peut changer avec le temps.

-…tu as changé toi depuis ce temps ? coté sentiment je veux dire, c'est sur qu'en affaire tu t'es durci, caractériellement tu peux être un vrai démon…mais tu l'aimes toujours non ?

-…hn.

-Tu l'acceptes dans ses changements aussi je suppose.

-…

-Et je suis certain qu'il fait pareil avec toi, sinon il serait parti depuis des années.

-…en ce moment il les colle trop.

Itachi suivit le mouvement de tête de son cadet, découvrant l'Uzumaki entouré d'un harem de premier choix. Il comprenait ce que son frangin voulait lui dire, et longtemps il avait eu peur de voir Naruto partir vers une fille et abandonné son cadet, mais bien qu'il pouvait y jeter un œil et baver, le blond revenait toujours fidèlement et amoureusement vers le seul homme qu'il aimait, soit Sasuke.

-T'as une bouche, sers-t-on.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, le regardant d'un œil interrogateur. Itachi soupira, prenant le verre qui lui était tendu par Kiba, tout sourire dehors.

-Pour parler, abruti de petit frère.

Sasuke prit des petites couleurs rosées à l'idée qui lui était en fait venue. Une bonne conversation pouvait tout régler, c'était vrai, et Sasuke se mit à réfléchir sur comment la commencer au mieux. Mettre cartes sur table et lui dire de se barrer s'il préférait les filles, était la bonne solution, cela même s'il pouvait tout perdre. Il détestait l'angoisse qu'il avait dans le ventre, ce nœud qui le tuait à petit feu de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Mais il préférait ça que de le voir revenir un jour avec une femme au bras et cette dernière le ventre rebondi.

Tout était là en fait et il le savait. Il ne pouvait enfanter, et Naruto désirait des enfants même s'il ne l'avouait jamais, tout ça à cause de Minato et de ce qui s'était passé. Il était pratiquement certain que son homme avait développé un fétichisme des ventres féminins à force. Normal donc que Naruto soit toujours en train de regarder les femmes enceintes, voir de les toucher et de les aider, et il ne pouvait le blâmer de vouloir aller avec celles qui pourraient lui donner ce qu'il attendait. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il aurait du penser, mais il n'était pas un saint, loin de là, et le voir être comme ça lui donnait envi de lui foutre quelques bonnes claques.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Naruto le fixait, droit dans les yeux, sans détours. Toute la foule bougeait, son blond s'était lui arrêté. Sasuke avait l'impression de ne voir que lui, que tout le reste n'était qu'un surplus un peu désagréable. Il se décourageait lui-même quand il voyait qu'il l'aimait toujours à ce point. C'est pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas s'intéresser aux autres, ça faisait toujours mal à un moment ou à un autre. Naruto continua de le fixer, mais vint à lui, et une fois à son niveau, il lui attrapa son bras blessé et glissa sa main dans une douce caresse jusqu'à la sienne. Enfin il baissa les yeux et les posa sur elle.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux.

Sasuke retira sa main de la sienne, fronçant les sourcils. Il en avait marre de toujours avoir à tout lui dire. Naruto était sur le point de faire un scandale lorsqu'il vit la baffe monumentale que mit Itachi à son cadet, l'ébranlant.

-Tu me fatigues, t'as de la chance que Naruto soit encore avec un abruti comme toi depuis tout ce temps.

Vexé, l'Uchiha baissa les yeux, n'osant toujours pas répliquer à son aîné malgré tout le temps qui était passé. Il boudait comme il en avait pris l'habitude quand il était contrarié et ne voyait plus quoi dire, et son aîné commença à s'énerver. Il en avait marre des caprices de son cadet, et Itachi lui aurait bien remis une deuxième baffe, mais Naruto l'arrêta en plein élan et attrapa la main non blessée de son amant. Se penchant vers lui, il lui souffla :

-Tu es venu sur scène tout à l'heure.

-Et ?

-Je suis à toi pour le mois.

Sasuke leva enfin les yeux sur lui, sa main se resserra autour de la sienne. Cote à cote les deux tatouages de leurs bras semblaient n'en former qu'un seul, concordant l'un avec l'autre d'une rare justesse. Sans un mot mais emplis d'une grande satisfaction, Sasuke l'emmena loin de cet endroit qu'il supportait mais n'aimait guère plus que ça. Reprenant leurs motos, ils retournèrent chez eux, et Naruto aurait cru que la nuit serait bien occupée de suite. Mais non. Sasuke le fit tomber les fesses les premières sur leur canapé, et se tint devant lui. Cherchant à comprendre ce que son amant allait lui pondre, Naruto n'aurait jamais cru qu'il commencerait sur :

-Je veux que tu me dises franchement si tu veux toujours de moi ou si on se sépare.

-…euh ? quoi ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras, et l'autre fit de grands gestes de ses mains pour qu'il se calme. L'Uchiha lui concéda un répit de quelques secondes pour s'expliquer.

-Je…je ne veux personne d'autre que toi…c'est quoi cette question ? Pourquoi on devrait se séparer ?

-Alors pourquoi tournes-tu toujours autour de ces femmes ! Pourquoi les regardes-tu comme ça ? Et celles qui sont en…

-Putain…tu me fais une crise de jalousie là ?

Naruto n'en revenait pas de voir le brun si tourmenté par la question, et ne comprit pas ce qui se passa lorsque Sasuke lui donna un bon coup de poing. Impérieux, l'Uchiha le regardait de haut, ayant agis plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Merde Sasuke ! Ça fait mal !

-J'm'en fou, fit-il avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait avoir.

Le blond se massa la joue, faisant jouer sa mâchoire pour voir si tout aller bien. Cela laissa le temps à son compagnon de se reprendre, mais Naruto reprit avant lui :

-…mais tu m'as grillé comment ? J'ai fais gaffe pourt…

-On lit en toi comme un livre ouvert Usuratonkachi !

-…ah ?

-Explicite moi ce 'ah' ou je te casse ton engin. Le pied de Sasuke se posa entre les jambes de Naruto, dangereusement proche de ses castagnettes.

-Ok, calme toi, respire. Alors…je vais être franc ok ?

-Hn.

À chaque fois qu'il était gêné de ce qu'il allait lui dire, Naruto prenait quelques couleurs, pourtant il s'efforça de continuer à le regarder droit dans les yeux cela même si le faire semblait lui être difficile.

-…l'idée d'avoir des gamins me préoccupe vachement et d'un coté je sais que c'est mal par rapport à toi, d'où le fait que je ne dise jamais rien. Mais…ben apparemment je tourne un peu trop les yeux vers les personnes qui pourraient m'en faire un…Désolé, je le fais pas intentionnellement, c'est juste que ça me préoccupe de temps à autre…surtout pour mon père, même si j'aimerai bien en avoir un a moi aussi et pas que pour lui faire plaisir. J'adore les gamins.

-C'est tout ? Fit le brun avec un air méchant.

-Ben…ouais ?

-Tu ne veux que ça ? Un gamin ?

-…ouais ? Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi la grimace mauvaise de son compagnon était en train de se transformer en un sourire.

-Alors on va en faire.

-…euh…

-Quoi ?

-On est des hommes je te rappelle. Naruto avait une moue dubitative très peu intelligente qui le fit sourire. À moins que tu m'ais caché être une femme depuis toutes ces années ?

-Essaie de me rappeler aussi pourquoi je t'aime de temps à autre, hn ? ça devient dur là. Sasuke était en train de le taquiner, sa mauvaise humeur s'en étant allée comme par magie.

-Hahahahahaha, moi aussi je t'aime ma poule.

Sasuke le repoussa contre le canapé, le faisant s'allonger, et monta sur lui à cheval. C'était une blague entre eux, que peux de gens comprenaient. La poule faisant directement référence au tatouage de faucon qu'il avait sur le bras. C'était un surnom que Naruto aimait à lui donner depuis l'époque de ce tatouage, et bien qu'il n'aimait pas ça plus que ça, Sasuke continua de sourire.

-….

-Hahahahaha.

-Bon, tu me laisses faire, j'ai mon idée pour combler tes désirs de paternité.

-…t'es décidé à essayer de tomber enceinte ? Vache, je ne croyais pas que t'étais sérieux !

Naruto avait les deux mains posées sur ses flancs, le fixant droit dans les yeux d'un air sérieux. Sasuke était en train de déchanter au vue de l'intelligence de son blond. Il souffla d'un air las avant de se pencher vers lui.

-Tais-toi…tu m'empêches de bander.

-Hahahaha ça je ne crois pas.

Le sourire de Sasuke était large et tendre. La communication était vraiment un bon point, et il devrait penser à remercier son aîné de ce qu'il avait fait plutôt pour lui. Pour le moment, il allait s'occuper de son blond, décidé à le faire crier jusqu'au petit matin. Et là, juste avant que Naruto ne s'endorme de fatigue tellement il l'aurait extenué, Sasuke lui soufflerait son idée.

Il était sur que c'était la bonne.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance dans la maison était dans une effervescente euphorie. Kushina était toute heureuse et bondissait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce, voulant que tout soit parfait. Son mari terminait de s'habiller, et la laissa aller ouvrir tout en jubilant. Elle croyait que son cher fiston était celui qui venait de frapper, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Devant elle se tenait une charmante réplique de son gendre, qui avait quelques flocons de neige dans ses mèches si noires :<p>

-Itachi ? Bonjour, entre donc. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

-Bonjour, Kushina. Sasuke m'a appelé il y a quelques jours pour me dire qu'il fallait obligatoirement que je sois là pour leur retour des US. Une surprise a ce que j'ai compris. Mais tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Non…la surprise doit vraiment être grande ! que penses-tu penses que ce soit ? ils auraient réussie leur affaire avec la Chine ?

-Aucune idée, ils n'ont rien laissés filtrés ces deux là. En tout cas, ils ont bien insistés sur la date, le lieu et l'heure. Et l'on devait obligatoirement être là, sans aucune excuse valable pour ne pas venir. Vraiment, ils auraient pu te…

-Mamieeee !

Le sourire de Kushina devint encore plus large, et elle se baissa en ouvrant les bras largement, pour accueillir une petite bombe. Ils entendirent son mari accourir à grands pas. N'ayant pas pu en avoir de son fils, Minato avait accueilli la progéniture du beau frère de son garnement comme les siens. Et ils leur avaient permis à tous des les appeler mamie et papy pour compenser tout cet amour qu'ils auraient aimés donner. Kushina prit à pleines mains Shunu, qui la serra dans ses petites menottes, collant sa joue contre la sienne et souriant à Minato en lui faisant un grand coucou. Son frère aîné, Shiun, entra à sa suite et s'accrocha aux hanches de Kushina, lui souriant tendrement. Le petit garçon de huit ans avait le même caractère que son père, si gentil et serviable, que lorsqu'il devenait un petit démon comme son oncle Sasuke, cela les désespéraient. Toutefois il était lui aussi surprotecteur envers sa petite sœur de six ans, sur qui il avait toujours un œil de poser. Minato prit la petite dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer avant de l'embrasser, et attrapa le garçon pour le soulever jusqu'à lui.

Continuant de spéculer sur la surprise des deux absents, Kushina amena tout son petit monde jusqu'au salon, heureuse d'avoir des invités. Depuis que son fils était parti aux USA, il ne revenait pas assez souvent de son propre avis. Lui et Sasuke était partis s'y installer depuis deux ans environ, faisant souvent des allers retours et continuant de développer la marque. Ça n'avait pas enchanté les Uzumaki, mais le blond pouvait être aussi têtu que sa mère, et les deux parents savaient de toute manière qu'il reviendrait les voir de temps à autre. De ce fait, se fût une surprise qu'ils décident de venir pour Noël, l'ayant passé là-bas la dernière fois en leur disant qu'ils voulaient voir ce que c'était que de le faire en couple et à l'occidentale.

Minato emmena les enfants près du sapin, laissant Kushina proposer des boissons aux nouveaux arrivants. Ça faisait un moment que ces deux là ne faisaient plus Noël en amoureux, comme c'était ici la tradition. Mais il préférait largement le faire en famille, trouvant cela plus convivial et bien mieux pour les enfants. Même sans Sasuke et Naruto, ils étaient venus la dernière fois, et ils avaient été aussi bien traités que s'ils avaient été leurs propres enfants. Minato était d'ailleurs gâteux avec les petits qu'il adorait amené au zoo ou à l'aquarium. Il avait acheté spécialement un petit van pour eux, et les gâtait bien trop souvent de l'avis d'Itachi et de Konan.-

-Et comment vous aller les appeler ce deux là ?

Kushina était en train de toucher le ventre rebondi de Konan qui posa sa main sur l'une des siennes, faisant scintiller sa bague de mariage. Cet événement avait été magnifique et très intime. Ils l'avaient fais à Hawaï, parmi les amis des Uzumaki sur une grande propriété. Cela avait été merveilleux, et à peine un an plus tard était né Shunu.

-Il a bougé ! Oooh ! Il a bougé ! Minatoooo !

-Quoi ?

-J'en veux un nouveau !

L'air tout con, Minato ne sut quoi répondre à sa femme, et il ne put que bénir son fils de téléphoner à cet instant sur le portable de sa mère. Elle en oublia sa demande, s'excitant sur le pauvre appareil en entendant sa voix.

-De l'aide ? Pour…quoi ? Que je t'ouvre la porte et que je retourne dans le salon ? C'est quoi ! Dis-moi, je veux savoir ! Quoi ? Que je ne triche pas ! Mais mon fils…

Minato soupira et alla lui arracher le téléphone des mains, la faisant glapir comme un chien blessé. Elle tenta de récupérer son bien, mais il arriva à le garder, mettant au passage le mode amplifié pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de la conversation.

-Oui fils ?

-Ah ! Papa ! Salut ! On arrive bientôt avec Sasuke, tu pourras venir ouvrir la porte ? On sera chargé et on ne voudrait pas poser par terre ce que l'on tient.

-Ok, tu veux de l'aide peut être pour porter tout ça à l'intérieur ?

-Hahaha, et bien on va avoir besoin de mains, mais ça pourra attendre qu'on entre d'abord, ok ? Je veux que tout le monde découvre en même temps ce qu'on vous ramène. Tu ouvres et tu retournes t'asseoir avec Maman, Konan, les petits et Itachi. Il est bien arrivé celui là ?

-Oui fils, avec Konan et même avec Shunu et Shiun.

-Ok, cool.

Minato continua de parler de banalité avec son enfant qui fut très bref, attisant la curiosité de ceux présents. Haussant les épaules, bien trop habitués à subir ses lubies, Minato raccrocha et s'adressa à sa femme :

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, et moi je vais ouvrir.

-Mais ils ont besoin d'aide ?

-Apparemment ils viennent avec la surprise dans les bras, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin qu'on ouvre la porte…enfin tu connais ton fils, laissons le faire…et ne triche pas.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de se rassoir dans son fauteuil. Il alla faire comme dis, l'ouvrit, et malgré l'envi, ne jeta aucun coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Revenant vers le salon, il récupéra sa femme cachée dans l'entrée et la ramena auprès des premiers invités qui étaient mort de rire de la voir faire son caprice. Ils entendirent du bruit dans l'entrée, la porte qui se referma sur un coup de pied, et Naruto fut le premier à entrer dans leur champ de vision.

Il portait dans chacun de ses bras une coquille et avait dans le dos un gros sac à dos. Sasuke apparut deux secondes après, avec deux coquilles lui aussi et une grosse poche de type doudoune sur le torse. Naruto posa en premier sa charge au sol, avant d'aider le brun qui avait du mal à se pencher à cause de ce qu'il portait sur le ventre. D'une voix pleine d'émotion, on entendit Minato articuler un :

-C'est ce que je pense ?

Le sourire de son fils fut le plus merveilleux oui qu'il put recevoir de sa part, et il attrapa Kushina à pleine main, fébrile de voir là suite. Naruto embrassa son homme, et celui-ci hocha la tête. À vingt neuf ans, ils se comprenaient d'un regard ou d'une moue sans aucunes difficultés.

-Voilà nos surprises. Nous sommes partis aux US pour nos affaires, mais aussi pour eux. Grâce à Sakura qui est devenu médecin là-bas, et à une femme que nous connaissons et qui a bien voulu nous faire ces magnifiques cadeaux, on peut vous présenter aujourd'hui nos chers rejetons.

-La mère porteuse en a eu cinq.

-Cinq !

-Oui Pa', alors voici Yuuhi, notre fils, le premier à être sorti par césarienne.

Naruto découvrit un petit blondinet tout mignon qui remua un peu sous les murmures extasiés de la famille. Kushina sentit les doigts de son homme lui griffant la peau, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Il était sur le point d'en pleurer de bonheur et en cet instant, elle aimait son fils comme jamais encore ce n'avait été le cas.

-A suivi Seika, un deuxième garçon.

Sasuke entrouvrit la poche qu'il avait sur le ventre, montrant à leurs yeux avides la bouille d'un bébé blanc comme neige aux cheveux d'un noir charbon profond. Il entrouvrit un œil et grimaça sous la lumière et détourna la tête, ce qui fit sourire Itachi. Son frère avait ainsi manqué à sa promesse de ne jamais avoir d'enfant.

-Le voyage a été plutôt long, mais ça c'est bien passé, ils n'ont fais et ne font que dormir. Après Seika, Hanabi est née. C'est notre première fille.

-Il y en a une deuxième !

-Oui Pa'

Naruto découvrit la petite qui reposait dans l'une des coquilles qu'avait porté Sasuke. Itachi se leva, venant plus près de l'enfant. Il était si heureux de voir que son frère avait lui aussi une fille, et savait qu'il pourrait partager son angoisse de voir la sienne grandir si vite. Il lui caressa la joue, tendrement, et découvrit l'autre enfant juste à coté d'elle.

-Et voici notre autre fille : Asahi. Elle est mignonne hein ! fit le blond tout fier de leur faire découvrir une petite blonde. Il se prit un coup dans les côtes de la part de Sasuke qui lui siffla un :

-Arrête tes préférences où j'te tape.

-Tu me frappes déjà.

-Je pourrais le faire plus fort si tu m'y pousses, ça pourrait même être un plaisir.

-Sadique.

-Masochiste.

-Vous avez finis oui ! La suite !

-Ohé du calme le paternel.

-Tu veux que je me calme ! J'ai enfin des petits enfants ! Tu m'excuses Itachi hein ?

-Y'a pas de mal Minato, je comprends parfaitement.

-Merci ! Mais de toi ! Enfin ! Alors !

-Et bien après Seika, Yuuhi, Hanabi et Asahi, je vous présente notre dernier né : Raiten.

C'était un petit brun qui ouvrit des yeux très bleus. Trois Uchiha pour deux Uzumaki. L'histoire familiale de ces gamins allait être un peu compliquée à expliquer, mais les garçons étaient sur d'y arriver, tout comme il avait réussi à n'avoir qu'une mère porteuse pour deux géniteurs différents. Kushina fit un bond vers son propre enfant et le serra dans ses bras, laissant son mari se précipiter vers la progéniture de son fils. Ils étaient gaga de la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Si heureux que c'en était presque douloureux. Kushina fondit en larme, tapotant le bras de son fils de ses poings, alors que son mari se montra démonstratif, les attrapant tous les deux à pleins bras et les serrant à les briser. Il répétait encore et encore qu'ils les aimaient, et remerciait Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de rire de bonheur. Sasuke souriait tendrement, et se pencha sur sa fille qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa, et sentit le regard de son frère sur lui. Levant les yeux sur son aîné, il le découvrit fier de lui.

-Bonne décision petit frère.

-Hn.

-…tu ne regrettes pas au moins ?

-À part que je ne dors plus, ça va.

-Je comprends ça.

-Huhuhu, hé, Nii-san…

-Oui ?

-Pour deuxième prénom, je lui ai donné celui de Maman.

-…

-Et pour Seika, c'est celui de Papa.

Son frère avait l'air en paix avec lui-même, et plus que jamais Itachi en était reconnaissant à Naruto. Il prit son cadet dans ses bras, dans une accolade toute fraternelle, puis Itachi ne put se retenir de rire, et attrapa Raiten qui le regarda avec curiosité. Konan s'accrocha à son mari, regardant l'enfant, avant d'expliquer aux siens qu'ils avaient des cousins et qu'il faudrait être gentil avec eux car ils étaient tout petits.

-Ils ont combien de mois ?

-Bientôt trois.

-Et Raiten a les yeux bleus ?

-Hn, la mère porteuse est brune aux yeux bleus, on avait choisi pour que l'on puisse croire à un vrai mélange de nous deux au cas où comme là quoi.

-Elle n'a pas été que porteuse, elle vous a aussi fournis les ovules, donc ?

Sasuke posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui imposant le silence. Lui et Naruto avait décidé de ne pas en parler plus que ça, de faire comme si. Ils n'oubliaient pas que ces enfants n'étaient pas que d'eux, mais il ne voulait pas mettre se sujet sur le tapis. Ils étaient reconnaissant envers leur amie, et encore plus qu'elle les leur laisse totalement sans en demander ne serait ce qu'un seul droit. Bien sûr, ils avaient parlés de rester tout de même en contact avec elle, pour plus tard. Pour le moment ils lui envoyaient juste de temps en temps quelques photos.

-Sasu-chan est une vraie mère poule.

-Ta gueule Dobe.

-Hahaha, mais je ne mens pas.

Sa fille se mit à pleurer à ce moment là, et Sasuke la berça, l'embrassant sur le front, la câlinant. Et Naruto se mit à rire un peu plus, se moquant gentiment de lui sous l'indifférence de son homme. Sauf que Seika et Yuuhi se mirent à pleurer eux aussi.

-J'arrive mes bébéééés ! Pas pleurer ! Papa est làààà !

-Il en prit un dans chaque bras et fut encore pire que Sasuke pour ce qui était de la douceur dans la voix et des câlins.

-Aussi abruti que Sasuke j'ai l'impression.

-Tant mieux, tant mieux fit Minato avec un large sourire, posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Itachi qui voyait que ces deux là allaient être des gâteux.

Enfin, ça c'était déjà le cas. Les bébés passèrent de bras en bras, et Naruto présenta aux enfants d'Itachi leurs cousins, aimant voir leur curiosité envers les petits. Kushina et Konan étaient en train de gagatiser, et demandèrent à en savoir plus, chose que Sasuke se mit à raconter en ayant toute leur attention. Naruto s'occupa de les changer à la suite, se faisant aider de son paternel en totale extase devant ses petits enfants. Il ne faisait pas de différence entre ceux du brun et ceux du blond, enfin pas extérieurement. Intérieurement il avait une poussée de fierté lorsqu'il avait entre les mains les petits blonds de son fils.

Minato les trouvait magnifique, et s'enquit de savoir quel nom les enfants portaient. Itachi profita de cet instant pour aller chercher dans son sac son appareil photo, laissant la caméra tourner sur un coin d'un meuble. L'on sonna à la porte, et Kushina alla ouvrir, heureuse de ramener tous les amis d'Itachi et les petites amies de ceux qui en avaient. Deidara avait un petit blond de trois ans qui courut voir Shunu pour jouer, et l'ambiance devint très vite bruyante et pourtant chaleureuse. Ça en faisait du peuple dans la maison qui ne semblait plus si grande, et Kushina en était si heureuse, ne voulant pas imaginer cela autrement. Les allées et venues étaient incessantes, les odeurs de bon mets se répandirent dans l'air et les festivités commencèrent avec des nouveaux flashs d'autres appareils photos.

C'est au milieu d'un réel festin, les dons de cuisinière de Konan ayant déteint sur Kushina pour le plus grand bonheur de ceux qui mangeaient sous son toit, que Naruto annonça avec un grand sourire qu'ils revenaient vivre à temps plein dans le pays. Minato en déboucha une bouteille, histoire de fêter la nouvelle, alors que sa mère se remit à servir d'immenses portions ses plats devant être aussi magique que la salle à manger de Poudlard. Kisame était en train de jouer avec un enfant, et Kakuzu ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant que les bébés n'avaient pas peur de ses cicatrices. Il était sur d'en avoir vu une sourire, et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les rires étaient forts et que les enfants dormaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Naruto, Minato colla sur le frigo des photos fraîchement imprimées de ses petits enfants, laissant à son fils le soin de raconter à ceux qui ne l'avaient toujours pas entendu, d'où ils venaient. Sasuke discutait de ses affaires avec son aîné qui laissa filtrer quelques informations sur un futur business.

Tout allait si bien, il en avait fallu du temps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les garçons, frères et cousins, étaient en train de jouer ensembles dans la propriété de la résidence secondaire que venait d'acquérir le couple Uchiha-Uzumaki dans une petite campagne paumée. Ils couraient dans l'herbe haute, cherchant un endroit où trouver des vers pour aller à la rivière non loin de là et faire une partie de pêche. Yuuhi s'amusait avec l'un des rares qu'ils avaient trouvés pour faire peur à ses sœurs, leur courant derrière à perdre haleine. Elles hurlaient de dégoût en se sauvant, s'entendant à merveille et se liguant souvent contre leurs frères. À six ans elles étaient déjà très jolies et coquines, donnant bien du souci à leurs paternels.

Minato était alanguis dans une chaise longue avec une citronnade, profitant du vent doux qui balayait ses cheveux tandis que sa femme s'amusait à s'occuper de son parterre de rose, son nouveau dada, protégée du soleil par un chapeau de paille à large bord. Son fils y avait accrochée une magnifique rose rouge sombre quelques minutes plus tôt avant de courir après l'un de ses fils. Minato ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ces enfants avec un sérieux qui pouvait en dire long lorsqu'on le connaissait bien, et c'était le cas d'Itachi. Celui-ci venait d'arriver, avait juste posé ses affaires et de faire un pas à l'extérieur, lorsqu'il avait vu son regard. Il ne fit aucune remarque, attrapant une citronnade à son tour et s'installant dans l'autre chaise longue, sous le soleil de plomb qui commençait déjà à bruler sa peau blanche.

Naruto arriva à ce moment là, s'asseyant à même le sol et vida son verre d'un trait, fatigué de courir après eux pour rien. Au loin, Sasuke donnait les dernières recommandations à son photographe. Ils étaient en train de finir la collection été de la marque, et les mannequins, nombreux féminins, étaient en train de ramasser quelques affaires pendant qu'ils finissaient la séance. Sasuke regardait quelques prises antécédentes sur l'appareil numérique et semblait pour une fois content du résultat. Il les ramena jusqu'à la sortie avant de revenir enfin à son homme qui tendit sa main pour l'entraîner jusqu'à lui une fois attrapée, et l'embrasser sur les lèvres avec une passion non retenue. Karasu et Raiten se mirent à rire, enlaçant leurs parents qui rendirent sans mal les câlins donnés, les laissant ensuite repartir vers le groupe d'enfant qui agitaient leurs mains avec vivacité.

-Où est ce que vous allez !

-Au petit creek Pa' !

-Alors tu fais gaffes à ne perdre personne en route Seika !

-Toi aussi Shiun !

-Oui Pa' firent les enfants en chœur.

-Faites gaffe les uns sur les autres ! rajouta Sasuke en hurlant. Dès qu'il en manque un seul je veux que tout le monde le cherche, et en groupe ! Capiche !

-Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! hurlèrent-ils à pleins poumons avant de s'enfuir en riant.

Sasuke s'étala contre Naruto, s'asseyant entre ses jambes, et piquant un peu de la citronnade que le blond venait de se resservir. Ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou, passant ses mains autour de son corps. Il l'aimait toujours autant, et Sasuke n'était pas en reste. L'inquiétude de Minato reprit, et elle n'échappa pas aux trois garçons qui lui faisaient face.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est gay qu'ils le deviendront fit Naruto en regardant passer une plantureuse jeune femme qui avait oublié son sac.

Kushina retint un petit sourire d'entendre son fils sermonner son paternel qui n'avait plus autant de mal qu'avant de les voir ensemble, mais aujourd'hui, il s'inquiétait grandement de ses petits enfants. Elle avait vu qu'il s'était renseigné sur le sujet, sur comment grandissaient les enfants de couples gays et quel impact cela pouvait avoir sur leurs vies de voir ainsi jour après jour deux adultes du même sexe échanger baisers et douces paroles devant eux.

-Autrement, comment naitraient les gays depuis l'aube des temps où la science n'avait pas fais de tels progrès ? Sasuke lui ficha un coup de coude bien violent dans le ventre.

-Parce que certains peuvent quand même le faire avec des femmes en trompant leurs mecs, Usuratonkachi et ainsi les engrosser.

Sasuke n'avait pas raté le coup d'œil gourmand de son blond sur le mannequin qui était passé, mais il avait appris à lui faire confiance, cela même si la jalousie lui rongeait le cœur. Naruto avait accusé le coup d'un sanglot douloureux.

-Tu me casses mon trip sérieux là Teme. En une phrase seulement…

-À ton service.

-Tsss, enfin bon bref, les gays peuvent avoir des parents hétéros et ne descendent pas forcement d'autres gays, c'est ce que je voulais dire quoi…à moins Papa, que l'un de vous deux ne soit un gay refoulé ou même un bi ? Moi, je pense que c'est ce que je suis d'ailleurs, et si tu me dis oui, il faudra que je voie ce que ça donne sur...

-Naruto ! hurla Minato.

-Hahahaha, ce n'est pas possible ce que tu peux sortir comme débilité mon fils !

-Mais non c'est logique maman, me casse pas toi aussi, pffff, je vais finir par croire que je suis vraiment stupide.

-Parce que tu en doutes encore ?

-Mais t'es de quel coté Sasuke ?

-Hn ? ça dépend, mais là pas du tiens. Et arrête de mater cette putain de gonzesse où j't'arrache les yeux.

-Quoi, mais elle a de jolies formes, non ? Hein Pa' ? Naruto avait un sourire en coin, assez sadique qui devint encore plus large lorsqu'il entendit son père lui répondre un :

-Hm. Minato regardait avec un certain plaisir le popotin qui dansait à quelques mètres de là.

-Comment ça 'hm' Minato ?

-Euh…

Devant l'air méchant de sa femme, le pauvre blond chercha rapidement une excuse valable. Mais comme souvent dans ces moments là, il n'avait rien d'intelligent à dire. Il lança un appel au secours à son fils qui ne disait rien et le fixait juste, s'apprêtant à rire de le voir ainsi face à sa femme.

-Hn.

Naruto faillit en perdre sa mâchoire, et tourna la tête vers Sasuke dont la réponse affirmative venait de sauver Minato, du moins pour un temps. Les deux blonds n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, même Sasuke pouvait apprécier une femme ? Itachi tourna enfin la tête vers la jeune femme pour voir quel genre aurait pu attirer son cadet si le blond n'avait pas existé, et il ne put douter du goût certain qu'il avait. La voix de Naruto se fit désespérée :

-Hein? Hn ? Comment ça 'hn' ? Tu es en train de dire 'hn' pour moi là ? Tu l'as trouve belle ?

-Hn, fit Sasuke avec un sourire en coin, fort amusé de la situation. Il adorait toujours autant faire marcher Naruto…enfin plutôt le faire courir.

-Nooooon ! Je t'interdis de la regarder !

Naruto lui cacha les yeux et Sasuke ne put se retenir de soupirer, attrapa son verre à l'aveuglette et but tranquillement alors que son amant continuait de s'exciter sur le fait qu'il ne devait regarder que lui et personne d'autre. Sasuke adorait l'embêter comme ça, surtout lorsqu'il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre de l'autre partie. Une vie comme ça, c'était une vraie partie de plaisir, et il n'était pas du tout contre.

Des rires au loin se firent entendre, suivis de piaillement et d'une cavalcade. Leurs enfants revenaient, pour une raison ou une autre. Le rire de son amant se fit entendre alors qu'il le lâcha pour tendre les mains vers leurs filles, revenues avec Uteki, leur cousine, qui serrait Konan de toutes ses forces. Karasu son jumeau n'était pas très loin et venait de prendre de quoi manger pour les donner aux filles. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bien, il était loin le temps où il ne pensait qu'à des choses sombres et à vouloir rester seul. Il se retourna vers Naruto et le vit sourire. Alors il posa sa main sur sa joue et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Oui, son sourire était sa faiblesse…Et il en était plus qu'heureux.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Note pour le nom des enfants <strong>:

Itachi et Konan ont quatre enfants et j'ai fais en sorte de choisir leurs prénoms par rapport certains éléments :

Shiun : le premier né est donc un garçon dont le prénom se traduit par 'Nuage pourpre' par rapport à l'Akatsuki et le fait que les deux parents y aient appartenus.

Shunu : leur première fille, qui se traduit par 'Pluie de printemps' par rapport à Konan qui vient du village de la pluie dans le manga.

Uteki : est la deuxième fille du couple, son prénom veut dire 'goutte de pluie' et est par rapport à Konan.

Karasu : est le dernier né, un garçon et son prénom veut dire 'corbeau', par rapport à Itachi bien entendu.

Sasuke et Naruto ont eus cinq enfants. Chaque enfant à un prénom lié à son paternel (en quelque sorte) :

Chez Sasuke :

Seika : le deuxième enfant du couple, ce prénom veut dire 'Feu sacré' en référence à l'Amaterasu.

Hanabi : troisième enfant et première fille, son prénom signifie 'Feu d'artifice'.

Raiten : est le dernier né de cette fratrie et son prénom est 'Empereur de la foudre', en référence à son Chidori et Kirin, bien sûr.

Chez Naruto :

Yuuhi : est le premier né, son prénom signifie 'Soleil couchant'.

Asahi : est la quatrième enfant et la deuxième fille à être née, son prénom signifie 'Soleil levant'.

Voilà pour les explications, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Sur ce je ne dis pas que j'arrête la fiction, mais vous n'aurez sans doute plus de nouvelle de moi pendant un petit moment car je tente d'écrire tout autre chose ^^

Sur ce, ja-ne

xyz


End file.
